The Hostile Hookup
by anonymousreader07
Summary: After finding themsevles attending the same school, they also find themselves caught up in embarresment, lies, betrayel, revenge and a dangerous charade that begins to fool even them. Highschool can really suck! DxH slight AU.
1. The Price of a Soul

The Hostile Hookup

Okay here is my attempt at a HeatherxDuncan story. Well second attempt actually. This story is slightly AU for a few choice reasons. First of all, this story takes place right after TDI, and I believe in the show TDA takes place just a few days after the end of TDI. In this story the campers were sent home for school before the start of the second season. Second, the characters are about a year older so I'm making them seventeen. Umm cant really think of anything else at the moment. But if there's any confusion let me know and I'll try to clear the air. Other than that...

Enjoy!

* * *

There was complete silence in the living area with only the clock ticking counting down the seconds. A man with a unibrow and an obvious head piece sat with a scowl on his face shaking every so often from anger, ready to blow. Next to him sat a kind looking woman with short blonde hair and light blue eyes her eyes glued to the hands in her lap but would every so often look up and look around the tension filled room quickly before going back to watching her hands again. In one of the two easy chairs sat another man slightly handsome with chiseled features and wavy brown hair, in his lap sat a briefcase, sitting up straight he watched with a wary glare at the young man who sat across from him. In the second easy chair sat a boy on the verge of eighteen who shared the older mans unibrow though his had piercing going through it, he had dark hair and a green Mohawk, he sat back easily in the comfy seat looking bored and uncaring as the seconds passed by.

The man with the briefcase checked his watch.

"Is he gonna be much longer?"

"I don't know." grunted the man with the hairpiece.

"He should have been here by now." Fretted the lady standing from her place on the couch she began to make her way toward the kitchen, "I'll call him again!" she called after her, really just happy to leave tension filled room.

"Well if he ain't here in ten minutes I'm leavin." Said the boy easily with an uncaring tone about him.

The man with the briefcase glared. As the other man said angrily,

"You will stay right where you are and count you're lucky stars that we're even doing this for you!"

The boy snorted, "What's all this _we_ stuff? Grandpa's the one with the cash."

Standing from his seat the man bellowed, "And we are the ones who are allowing him to go through with this crazy plan of his! Honestly the only place I would ever think to send you is to jail! It's the only place you'll ever belong!"

"Whatever old man." He said easily looking to the clock on the wall, then grinning he turned his attention back to the angry man, "Nine more minutes." He said to further rile the man.

"DUNCAN!!!" He cried taking a meaningful step toward the now smirking boy.

"Sir!" Said the man with the briefcase also standing, "I'm gonna have to ask you to sit down and cool off." Turning to Duncan he said, "And _you _are not going anywhere! If you're grandfather is not here in the next thirty minutes I'm sending you straight back to juvey! Do you understand me!?"

Duncan looked to him the bored look back on his face simply saying, "That's for a judge to decide."

He sneered "Possession of stolen property, driving with no license _and_ under the influence of alcohol, running two cars of the road and crashing into a children's daycare center!? No judge is _that _stupid! If I choose to bring you before a judge not only will they find you guilty and place you back in juvey but after you're eighteenth birthday, which I know is coming soon, you will be sent to a real prison. And stupid little games such as these are no joke over there! And trust me you will be there a long, long time."

Duncan sneered back but said no more.

Both men sat back down, and soon the silence followed again.

Duncan's mother came back into the room, "He's here." She said with just an air of relief about her.

They heard a car pull up and Duncan's father left the room to get the door.

"I tell you what," came a loud boisterous voice from the door that belonged to Duncan's grandfather, "It is hard to find your way around these parts of town! I got lost twice, had to turn around and find my way back again! Jesus, son why'd you choose to move so far?!"

"Dad I told you to let us pay for a cab to go and get you. It's the least we could've done."

"Nonsense, nonsense!" he cried as they both made their way back into the living area. "Well I see everyone's all here and waiting. Let's get down to business shall we."

Duncan's grandfather was a tall and skinny with thin and graying hair. Glasses covered his eyes as he walked in happily a cane in his hand.

The handsome man stood up to shake the elderly man's hand. "Sir, My name is David Yults. I'm Duncan's parole officer."

"Ah yes," The old man squinted trying to get a better look at the younger man as he shook his hand, "Of course. So pray tell what is it that my grandson has done this time?"

Opening his brief case the man said "Sir if you take a look at this the nature, damage property expenses, along with the full gravity of his crimes are all listed here. With a charge like this I'm afraid you're grandson could be looking at ten to fifteen years."

The older man took his time looking through the list looking to his grandson he said, "Duncan it says here that you robbed a convenience store?" Duncan only grunted. "And when the policeman took you're statement about the crash you said you were distracted?"

"Yeah." Duncan said with slight exasperation.

"Hm?" said the old man watching him closely. "By what if you don't mind my asking?"

Duncan felt his lip twitch up in slight amusement. His grandpa already knew what he was distracted by; he knew it was all there in the fine print.

"My buddy riding shot gun was showing me pages from Triple X's Steamy Collage Girls." He finished with a grin that matched his grandfathers.

Duncan's father closed his eyes rubbing his temples a scowl set once again on his face, his mother only mumbled, "Oh dear." Her hands up to cover her mouth. The parole officers brow twitched "Sir please…" he said between clenched teeth.

"HA, HA!" Cried the grandfather laughing with his loud voice, "That there is my grandson all right!"

"I don't think a judge will find this so funny!" Said David Irritably.

"Now, now, don't be like that!" said the grandfather a large grin still on his lips, "I've come here to help my grandson and settle this in a way that would benefit us all."

"I'm listening." David said unconvinced.

"I want you to drop all the charges. And in return I will pay all the damages that were done plus interest."

Duncan's father and mother both stared in awe at the generous offer. Duncan's grandfather had a lot of money he had been very successful in life and had gained large inheritance upon his late wife's death. But if ever Duncan's father were to ever ask for help financially he would always be turned down.

"You can't live your life on someone else's fortunes. You have to go out and make your own!"

Is what Grandfather would always tell him, and even though Duncan's father loved and respected him they had grown apart. Grown distant, from one another. Not on purpose it's just he was out living his life and Grandfather who was retired and usually out traveling was out living his. And Duncan had only seen him maybe three times in his life. It was a very sudden and generous offer indeed!

David raised a brow, "How much interest are you willing to settle for?"

"How about fifty percent?"

"D-dad!?" Cried out Duncan's father as his mother gasped in shock. Duncan watched also with surprise, his eyes shifting from his grandfather to his parole officer then back again. Something didn't seem right.

Raising both brows now David gave a low whistle before saying, "That's quite an offer Sir."

Grandfather only gave a throaty chuckle saying "Does this mean we have a deal?"

"Unfortunately no. The payments over the damages are all well and good but you see Duncan here needs to have at least some kind of form of punishment."

Duncan snorted; David shot him a warning glare.

"Well that's another way I come in." Said Grandfather. "You see my son here was, no is, a good boy and yes I may have spoiled him as a child but I always wanted the best for him. I gave him goals, gave him priorities, made him work to get where he is today! The problem with Duncan is that he doesn't have any goals, and he doesn't have very many opportunities in life."

"I think I need a smoke." Duncan grumbled, irritably.

"I want Duncan to come with me, and become my successor."

Everyone was silent as they stared at the old man in bewilderment.

"He will get the finest education, learn the ways of the business society, and become an outstanding role model of human behavior etiquette."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just hold up there gramps!" Duncan yelled in outrage. "There is no way I'm becoming some straight laced pocket protector wearing stiff!"

"Duncan, hold your tongue!" Father and son glared at one another.

"Y-you can't be serious!? Grandfather!" cried out Duncan's mom.

David rubbed his chin deep in thought, "I don't know…These crimes are pretty huge."

Grandfather leaned in close to David saying, "Take the deal and I _guarantee _you, you will never have to worry about arresting my grandson of the streets again!"

David furrowed his brow considering.

"Wait now," Said Duncan's mother "Maybe we should discuss this first."

"Hell no!" yelled Duncan, "There's nothing to discuss! I'd rather take my chances with a judge than sell my soul to this old fart!"

"Watch your mouth Duncan!" Yelled his father, "You know good and well you wouldn't stand a chance with judge!"

"Then take me to jail!" Duncan yelled angrily.

"Duncan!!?" cried his mother in shock.

"I'd rather pay for what I did in solitary confinement than to run around free as some pencil pushing chump with some old guy trying to relive his glory days through me!!" Duncan glared at the old man.

Grandfather only whistled innocently looking away from the scene nonchalantly. Duncan growled as he felt a vein pulse in his temple. He can't remember the last time he saw the old man but he was beginning to remember he could be extremely annoying when he wanted to be. This was pretty much all the time.

David stared at Duncan after his rant before asking. "You would seriously want to go to jail rather than becoming your grandfather's protégé?"

Duncan crossed his arms with a sneer, "Just lock me up and throw away the key." He said with a nod of his head.

David then turned to grandfather with a grin on his face, "He's all yours! I'll talk with a judge get everything straightened out with the payments and he'll be off the hook."

David raised his hand up for grandfather, "And_ your_ problem."He finished with a meaningful glare.

Grandfather only returned the grin before grasping his hand in a firm handshake. "You got it!"

"What the Hell!!!" Duncan yelled "You can't just make deals like that! This is my life we're talking about here!"

His briefcase in hand David got up to leave "Good day to you all." Passing by Duncan he grinned, "I believe this will work out well."

"You can_ believe_ all you want! Ain't no way I'm going with this old fart!"

"If he gives you any trouble" called back David, "his parents have my number."

"Don't worry about that, there won't be any trouble!" Grandfather called back waving him off.

"Can you all believe this shit!?" Duncan yelled at his parents.

"I said watch your mouth!" yelled his dad angrily.

"I need a drink." Muttered his mom leaving her son and husband to their loud arguing.

"Oh, I'll have a drink with you!" Grandfather said happily as he made to follow her.

~*~*~

Two days later it was a done deal. His parents and his Grandfather had sat together that night and talked about it. His father enjoyed the idea but his mother was more reluctant, but realizing it was either this or her baby boy goes to jail, she finally relented.

The day after he had packed up all his belongings pretty much emptied out his room and his Grandfather had paid off the damages. He had thought for a moment about running away, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't get far before his parole officer had him back in custody and his sentence would probably be worst than before. But then he thought if he could wait it out just long enough for everyone to let their guard down he could probably make it out of town under the radar. Without anyone noticing anything till it was too late. Yes that's what he would do…Just bide his time.

"Your awfully quiet grandson." Said Grandfather from the driver's seat of the car.

On the second day Grandfather and Duncan left his hometown for the three hour car ride that would take them to Grandfather's large house.

"Just thinking." mumbled Duncan looking dully out the window at the cars that passed by.

"We're going to have so much fun grandson! It'll be just like the old days!"

Duncan turned a glare to the old man "What _old days_? I hardly ever see you!"

Grandfather brought his hand up to chuckle behind his fist "That's so sweet you miss your grandfather."

"I could care less!"

"Its okay grandson," He looked to Duncan with a happy glow about him "I've missed you too."

Duncan felt his eye twitch "Are you even listening to me!?"

"You're gonna love your new school! Riverdale Country High! Only the best of the best can get in, and guess what!? I got you in my boy!"

"Goody." He said sarcastically.

"I know right! It's gonna be awesome having you with me! We can bond like grandfather and grandson."

"Yeah I don't bond, especially with people who are trying to take over my life!"

"Ooh teenage angst!"

"Old man…" Duncan ground out through clenched teeth his patience at their limits.

"How has that TV show thing been going? Total Drama…was it?"

"It's going…" He said.

"You're starting a new season next year huh?"

"Yeah after school lets out…" Duncan blinked "Hey wait a sec how did you know that? You watch the show or something?"

"I follow it from time to time. But yesterday someone had called looking for you one of the producers for the show I believe it was. Yes, they had heard that you were in trouble again and had opted to pay a hefty sum to keep you out of jail so you would be able to come in for the next season, apparently you're a favorite character or something?"

"What!? You didn't tell me this!" Duncan yelled

"You didn't ask." Said his grandfather innocently

"But woo boy! You should have heard the numbers they were willing to pay to get you out of jail! Way more than I would've paid! I bet that if your parole officer had heard that he would have let you go scotch free!" Grandfather laughed, "Ain't that funny boy! If I had come at a later time you'd been off the hook!"

He continued to laugh as Duncan glared angrily at him eyes wide, face red, and veins pumping.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

~*~*~

By the time they had arrived at the large estate the sun was sinking and the sky was red. Grandfather had a large knot on his head but was smiling nonetheless.

"Well what do you think grandson!?"

Duncan stared up at the huge house surrounded by gardens and even had a lake in the back. It stood all alone surrounded by trees and fields. From the outside it looked to have had about thirty rooms it was three stories and on the roof there looked to be miniature gargoyles staring down. The old man must have had more money than he had thought.

"Well if you like the outside," Came his grandfathers voice by his side "you're gonna love the inside!"

Luxurious, beautiful, and extremely large! Duncan wagered he could fit twenty of his house inside his grandfather's house.

Grandfather gave Duncan a small tour before bringing him to his bedroom.

The room, like the house, was huge it came with a large bed, big screen TV, a couch, a pool table, a surround sound stereo system, a few arcade games, even a mini fridge. Duncan stared his mouth slightly agape.

"I take it you like this too?" said Grandfather happily.

A slow grin began to form on Duncan's face, "Old man if you had told me all this was waiting for me I would have come a lot easier."

Grandfather smirked "You know luxuries such as these come a lot more often with the opportunities I'll be presenting you with."

Duncan was silent before turning to look at him a mean look on his face, "The price for a soul gets you a lot these days huh?"

Grandfather gave a hurt look, "Why do you make me sound so evil!? I just want someone who will continue my legacies once I'm gone!"

"Which hopefully won't be to long from now." Grumbled Duncan.

Grandpa burst out laughing "You're so funny grandson!" turning to leave he said, "Well, one of the butlers will be up with your bags shortly. You need to be in bed early you start school tomorrow at Riverdale." He continued laughing on his way out.

Duncan scowled as he threw his backpack down on the large bed.

"I hate that guy." He muttered looking out the large window. The red sun was setting leaving behind an inky black sky.

He didn't know what to make of the day.

~*~*~

"Duncan...Duncan?"

Duncan groaned opening his eyes sleepily, to be met with a healthy amount of cleavage in his vision.

"Good morning Duncan. It's time to get up for school." Said a pretty red head leaning down over the now fully awake boy.

He sat up quickly forcing the maid to stand straight again. During his tour of the house Duncan had noticed plenty of pretty maids, all busty wearing the same skimpy maid's outfits. He hated the old man, but he admired his style!

"W-what was that honey?" He said wiping the sleep out his eyes.

She smiled "Your grandfather asked that I get you up for school this morning."

"Oh really?" He asked his lewd grin coming back into play, "Gramps, sure know how to make a guy feel welcome! An early morning pick me up is just what I need!"

The red heads smile become more forced and her eyes no longer friendly as she said, "I don't think your Grandfather would approve."

"He doesn't have to know." Duncan said wiggling a suggestive brow.

She only made a slight sound of disproval before moving away from the still grinning boy.

"I've placed your school uniform on the couch and your breakfast is ready for you on the dining hall table."

She looked to him then a glare still on her pretty features.

"Anything else?"

Duncan's grin became more pronounced, "Is that a trick question?"

She deadpanned, "Very good sir." She said before quickly leaving the room.

"You'll be back honey!" Duncan called out egotistically before making to get out of the bed.

"Wait a second…? School uniform!?"

~*~*~

He trudged down the stairs irritably his backpack in tow. He wore an untucked crisp clean long sleeved white collar shirt, khaki pants, a loose black tie, and a maroon colored blazer with a crest of an R on the right chest.

He had quickly wolfed down his breakfast and had begun to make his way out the door. Standing out on the front porch was another pretty maid looking as though she had been waiting for him this entire time.

She smiled when Duncan came near, "Good morning sir! How are you today?"

"Well I'm feelin a little shitty in this monkey suit. How bout you?" Duncan said already irritated by the day.

The woman's hair was dark and pulled back into a bun her skin was slightly tanned and she spoke with a light Spanish accent.

Her kind smile faltered slightly as she said, "I'm sorry you feel that way sir. Hopefully the rest of the day will be kind to you."

Duncan snorted.

"Your grandfather told me to give you these," She handed Duncan a pair of keys instructing; "This one is for any part of the house, while this one is for the car."

"What car?" Duncan said taking the keys from her.

"He has very many, but he decided to let you drive his Premium Ford Mustang. That one there." She said pointing; though she really didn't need to point it was the only car out. Duncan supposed that the other cars were back in the old man's garage.

Duncan felt his jaw drop; it was beautiful, and it was red!

"No way!" Duncan said as an excited grin slowly formed He made a dash to the car leaving a bewildered maid behind "Are you serious!? This is mine!!??"

Reaching the car he placed a shaky hand on the hood, before falling to his knees. The maid soon ran up beside him crying out, "Duncan sir, are you okay?"

Duncan held out a hand, "Please…," he said dramatically, "No words…just…no words."

She blinked surprised but went along with his request.

"There really must be a god...after all." He finished happily.

"Um…" Said the maid unsurely, "Maybe I should have told you this before, but your Grandfather wanted me to make it clear that you would just be _borrowing_ this car."

Duncan looked to her a glare set on his features.

The pretty maid placed a finger to her chin as she took on a thoughtful look saying, "Now he wanted me to tell you this word for word um… he had said… 'I bet your jaw dropped to the ground when you saw this eh grandson. Well I'll allow you to borrow it from time to time mainly to get you to school and back but if you think I'm giving it to you as a gift or something you're crazy. You would have to be the stupidest sonbitch to ever think that I would just give a beaut like this away.' And then he started to laugh like this, 'HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA-"

"I get it!!!" cried Duncan angrily standing to his feet. "Temporarily or not it's still mine for the moment right!?"

She smiled "That would be correct."

"Awesome!" He said with a grin opening the car door and getting inside loving the feel of the leather seats.

"On the passenger seat I left you a copy of the directions on how to get to school from here."

But Duncan wasn't listening as he revved the car up to life.

She frowned, "Your grandfather also wants me to remind you that if you try any funny stuff he has your parole officer on speed dial!"

"Yeah, yeah." Duncan muttered before he threw the car into drive, smashed on the pedal and flew off down the drive way leaving a disgruntled maid in his dust.

~*~*~

The high school wasn't hard to find mainly because of its size, and Duncan was upset to find it wasn't very far either.

"All this horse power just to go a few blocks." He muttered irritably as he pulled into the driving lot.

The school was two stories but it seemed to stretch out for miles, kids scattered about going where they need to be before the first bell rung all wore the same uniform as him so he was sure he was at the right school. He quickly pulled into a parking spot and found that pretty much every car in the lot was either new or an extremely rare model.

Walking up to the front doors he passed by a group of jocks talking loudly and tossing a football around. A good looking muscular boy with perfect teeth and wavy light brown hair seemed to be the ringleader of the group. Duncan scowled lightly making his way into the school.

Finding the attendance office he made his way up to the front desk to find a smiling old lady with bright red hair her glasses slipping down her nose.

"Can I help you young man?"

"My names Duncan." He grumbled "Today's my first day."

She looked through a file of papers mumbling his name repeatedly as though she could forget at any moment.

"Ah here you are!" She cried in success pulling out his papers "Let's see…Ah I know your grandfather! He's a very good donator for this school and such a card!" she said happily.

"Thanks." Duncan said snatching his papers from the old women not really listening to her.

"Oh wait!" She cried as Duncan began to make his way out.

"This here is a very large school! I'm gonna need to assign someone to show you around or at least show you where your classes are!"

Turning his head to look at her he replied "I'll be fine." Before being knocked down hard to the ground by a runaway student.

"Hey man watch where you're going!" yelled Duncan pushing himself of the ground.

He was met by apologetic brown eyes as a young boy quickly pushed himself of the ground saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That was really my bad I-I was just in a rush! I should have been watching-"

"Oh Joey! You made it!" Cried the old lady

Joey looked to the old lady a smile on his face "I bet you thought I forgot didn't you?"

"I had my doubts." She said happily.

Placing his back pack on the desk Joey opened it to reveal a small but lovely gift basket filled with chocolates, fragrance candles and lotions, a stuffed bear and flowers.

"Happy Birthday Miss Jenkins!" Said the boy happily.

"Oh my word!" She said in awe at the beautiful basket. "Joey you shouldn't have!"

Joey only smiled proudly "Nothings to good for my favorite attendance counselor!"

Duncan felt his eye twitch, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

The boy turned back to Duncan a kind smile on his face. He was short he only came up to Duncan's shoulders, he had a tuft of light red hair and freckles were scattered about his face.

"Sorry again I knocked you down; I was trying to get here before the first bell and…"

His voice trailed off as his face transformed into that of awe. "You…"

He said bewildered before pointing an excited finger his eyes wide "You-your Duncan! You were in Total Drama Island!!! You-you-Ohmygod!!!" he said quickly.

Miss Jenkins gave Joey a disapproving look "Now Joey, you know that it's rude to point!"

"No Miss Jenkins! You don't understand this here's a TV star!! You know from that show Total Drama Island!!! That reality TV show!! He made it to the final four!!!"

Duncan smirked proudly, "Yup that would be me!"

But Miss Jenkins only frowned, "Oh, another one of _them_…" she grumbled.

Duncan furrowed his brow confused but before he could question her Joey said excitedly,

"Y-you're going to school here!!? What am I saying of course you are your wearing the school uniform! M-my names Joey it-it's a great pleasure to meet you, I-I was a huge fan… well not that huge but I loved the episode where totally dominated the dodge ball game you were amazing!!! And the episode where-"

"Listen kid, it's great you're a fan and all but really you're kinda starting to get on my nerves and I really need to get to finding my classes so if you don't mind-"

"Yeah I know I can talk a lot sometimes! M-mainly when I'm nervous b-but I can help show you around you know help you find your classes!!" He said with a hint of hopefulness.

Duncan frowned ready to turn him down but then Miss Jenkins said, "Oh that would be splendid of you Joey; I was just getting ready to assign Duncan a buddy."

"A buddy?" he repeated raising a brow.

Joey snatched the papers out of Duncan's hands quickly looking them over, "Hey we share the same first class!" Duncan snatched them back giving the smaller boy a scowl.

Joey gave a sheepish smile "Uh…sorry. I-I could show you how to get there…Mrs. Doley teaches that class and take it from me you do not want to get on the bad side of her by coming into class late."

Duncan looked from the old lady to the eager boy before giving a grueling sigh, "Alright fine, whatever!"

"Cool! Come on let's go!" Joey said happily as he started making his way toward their first class. "The first bell will be ringing soon and-" He stopped his sentence as a sudden thought ran through his head. "Uh oh…"

He mumbled. Duncan looked to him as he followed easily at the shorter boy's side. "What Uh oh?" he asked.

Joey looked thoughtful before grinning "Nothing, you'll see soon enough." Duncan raised a brow but decided to let it go. He really didn't care either way.

~*~*~

If anything Duncan decided that he liked the school girl skirts the girls were required to wear. Walking down the hall Duncan was pleased to see people doing double takes when he walked by or whispering excitedly to one another as he walked by. He was accustomed to this kind of treatment at his old school but here it seemed new, like a fresh start. Besides all these kids were rich and spoiled and for them to look up to him like he were some kind of celebrity was nothing short of empowering!

So he held his head high with a smug air about him as Joey lead him to their first class. Upon entering the classroom they found all the students up and about talking in their groups, with friends trying to get a few more minutes worth of gossip in before the first bell rung.

"Oh my God! Duncan!?" cried out a bewildered girl having looked up upon the two's arrival. Instantly everyone looked up to Duncan and for a second shock and awe filled the room before,

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Squealed the girls excitedly as they rushed up to Duncan at once literally trampling over Joey, who could only scream in fear.

The girls crowded Duncan excitedly asking all kinds of questions and wanting autographs. Duncan grinned conceitedly drinking in the limelight. The boys held back staring in surprise and awe talking amongst themselves not quite sure what to make of the situation yet.

Duncan signed autographs and answered questions from the fan girls with easy smiles and flatters on his lips the girls continued their squeals with blushes on their faces.

"This is so cool! I can't believe we have two celebrities at our school now!"

That caught Duncan's attention he looked to the girl, "What do you mean two celebrities?"

The girl's eyes widened "You mean you don't know?"

Duncan was about to ask her 'know what?' but his question was answered by an angry yell that quickly silenced everyone bringing their attentions to the class door.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Turning Duncan's eyes widened to find himself met face to face with Heather!

She stood there her arms crossed and the familiar scowl on her face which quickly changed to that of shock and surprise when she saw Duncan.

"Heather!?"

"Duncan!?"

They cried simultaneously.

The girls quickly moved away as everyone stared at the two TDI teens who by some chance, some miracle just happened to go to the same school and even more miraculous they shared the same class as well!!!

The whole class stood still…waiting…watching…as though something amazing was about to transpire between the two, and if they so much as blinked they would miss it.

Heather's eyes moved swiftly around her as whispers softly began to lift up above the silence, she looked back to Duncan who also looked around him as everyone continued to talk quietly about them staring at them with anxious eyes.

_Something_ had to happen.

"What are you doing here?" Heather finally said.

Duncan looked to her, "What does it look like? I go to school here."

Heather pursed her lips as she made to move closer to the boy there were four girls who stood with her watching her actions with amused expressions as though expecting something that only Heather would be capable of. Heather's gang.

Duncan frowned deeply as he looked back to Heather.

"_You_ go to school _here_?"She shook her head, "No, you see that can't be possible. Only the greatest academic minds can go here and no way would you fall in that category."

"No," Duncan said "I fall under the category of having a rich family member."

Heather rolled her eyes "My this school is falling low! It seems they'll let anyone in nowadays."

Some students muttered with agreements at that comment. A slight smile appeared on Heather's face at the slight congruity but it quickly slipped away when she noticed Duncan's eyes were no longer on her face but were now admiring the view her short skirt presented.

"You gotta love these short school girl skirts. I almost forgot how nice your legs looked." He said easily.

The girls giggled amused at this while some of the boys happily agreed with Duncan's statement.

Heather's glare intensified tenfold and the whole class seemed to grow quiet to it. Duncan blinked, obviously Heather had a lot more status here than she had, had at the island.

But instead of throwing a tantrum like it looked like she was going to do she simply shrugged saying, "Spending a few weeks together on an island doesn't mean I need to pretend to know you. It doesn't mean I have to get along with you. And it especially doesn't mean I have to like you."

She walked to him then a mean look on her face the entire time "Anyone who would think otherwise is nothing short of an idiot." She looked around her then, as though daring someone to say so otherwise. They whispered and some diverted their gazes but none said a word of defiance. She looked back to Duncan and smiled almost sweetly, "So just stay out of my way. I won't come into your business and you won't come into mine. Okay?"

It was asked innocently enough but something in her eyes just weren't right, if Duncan knew any better he would have to say that last statement had been a threat. He watched her with a dull expression.

"Do this and I'm sure we'll get along famously."

She then moved to go past him, the four girls following closely behind her and that was it, it should have ended here.

_Should have_.

A grin formed on Duncan's lips "Hopefully as famously as we got along in the 'Are We There Yeti?' episode."

At this the whispers broke out again though much more pronounced than before. The girls giggled with knowing smiles while the boys shared a grin that matched Duncan's own.

Heather stilled her movements but didn't turn around. Duncan could practically feel her bristling.

"Let me know if you ever wanna cuddle up again sweetheart." Duncan said smugly, earning cheers from the guys and suggestive 'Ooohhhs' from the girls. Duncan completely missed the warning signals Joey was sending him.

Heather turned to him then her eyes ablaze she stormed up to him grabbing the front collar of his shirt she hissed out "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!!"

Duncan's grin only grew before the classroom door opened with the teacher walking in. completely oblivious as to what was taking place she simply said, "Alright class to your seats, let's begin!"

Heather shot him one more meaningful glare before going to her seat. Duncan smirked straightening out his uniform and looking to find himself an empty seat.

Today was looking promising.

~*~*~

Throughout the rest of the class Duncan could practically feel heather's glare on the back of his head though he paid it no mind. After class Joey tried to tell him something but Duncan had easily brushed him off before ditching him. He really didn't need to be lead around by some kid. The old lady had been right though the classes were hard to find he got lost plenty of times and showed up to the rest of his classes late. He was let of easily enough though since this was his first day.

By lunch he the word of his arrival had successfully spread. Lunch tray in hand he walked with confidence looking for a spot to sit.

"Hey Duncan!" Called Richard, a boy Duncan had met in his third block class. He seemed cool enough. Duncan began to make his way toward him.

Before he felt something hard slam into him from behind. He turned to find a slightly chubby girl leaning onto him awkwardly holding tightly onto his blazer. She seemed to be having trouble standing.

"I-I'm so sorry I was running and… must have slipped on a puddle!"

Duncan grabbed her by the back of her blazer and pulled her to a standing position.

"Geeze I must be a magnet for nerds today or something."

She looked up to him with an irritable frown on her face but then realizing who it was she had crashed into quickly looked back down a blush burning against her cheeks.

"Oh D-duncan I'm so sorry I-"

Duncan raised a bored brow the girl had unruly bushy dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail. And large coke bottle glasses that covered dark brown eyes.

She looked back up to him nervously before "Y-you were one of my favorite characters on the show."

An amused smirk met his lips "Thanks kid. Watch out for puddles." Then he turned to leave only to be met with an unhappy Heather.

"Amanda what are you doing talking to this ex-con!?" she said angrily.

Duncan's smirk grew "Well hello to you too babe." Heather scowled at the old nickname.

Amanda fretted "H-he was just helping me! I had slipped and-"

"Shut up." Heather said simply Amanda quickly shut her mouth. "You got my diet Pepsi right?"

Amanda nodded fervently the soda can held tightly in her grasp. Heather smiled nicely at her "Good go wait for me at the table."

Amanda quickly did as she was told; quickly running to the four girls he had seen Heather with earlier. Heather's friends were pretty and seemed stuck up to Duncan. Of course being Heather's friends that seemed normal. But Amanda seemed out of place among the pretty girls with fake smiles and mean eyes.

"What are you doing with that Amanda chick Heather? I know you're not friends, is she another one of your disposable pawns like Lindsay and Beth?"

Heather stared at him evenly, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my business?"

He returned her even stare, "You really are up to something aren't you?"

She smirked before passing by him to return to her friends brushing past him she muttered fiercely "You dug your own grave."

Duncan only glared after her warily before making his way over to Richard.

Richard grinned at Duncan when he sat down at the table, "Hey man what were you talking to Heather about?"

"Ah nothing. Man though I forgot how bitchy she can get."

Richard gave a light chuckle "Seriously? You spent like nearly eight weeks with her on an Island!"

"Yeah but we were on separate teams most the time." Duncan grinned back.

And it continued on like that for a while talking about the show, his classes so far, and what he thought of the school. Until Heather's voice called out over cafeteria standing on one of the lunch tables she spoke loudly trying to gain everyone's attention.

"Okay everybody! Now I know you've all heard the rumors going around the school and I just wanna be the first to tell you…They're all true!"

Everyone looked to Heather. Duncan doesn't believe he's ever seen everyone just drop what they were doing just because a student was making a speech.

She continued "We have a new celebrity in our school!" Duncan felt everyone's eyes on him. He frowned.

Heather turned a phony smile to him "Welcome to Riverdale Country High Duncan!" And she clapped which caused everyone else to clap with her,  
"And as a sort of celebrity myself and also a competitor who made to the _finale three_ on the show I want to give Duncan an _official _welcome!"

Her grin became menacing "Welcome to our school!" Then she looked to one of her friends giving a nod. The other girl stood all the way on the other side of the cafeteria, a cord in her hands. Getting the signal from Heather she pulled down hard. This caused the roof tile over Duncan's head to slide back which in turn released a torrent of smelly, disgusting, festering garbage onto the unsuspecting boy.

The school stared in shock as Duncan slowly stood up, the piles of garbage rolling messily off him the boys he sat with moved away from him holding their noses muttering about the smell. Seconds ticked by slowly. Then a chuckle was heard, followed by a light snort of laughter, and then another, and another, and another till it wasn't long before the whole cafeteria was laughing.

A horrible scowl was set on his face as he moved away from the table and made his way slowly out the cafeteria, he ignored the laughter around him and only looked back to catch Heather's smug and mean gaze with his angry piercing blue eyes.

This was not over.

Not by a long shot.

~*~*~

He didn't know why he had gone to the nurse's office to see what could be done. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. They had tried to wipe him down with moist wipes all the time giving him disapproving looks like it was him who had decided to pour garbage all over his self. Finally they gave up and opted for him to just head to the gym and see if they had an extra pair of gym cloths he could use. Then they gave him pass that would excuse his tardiness.

But Duncan didn't go to the gym, and he didn't plan on going to class either. Instead he went out of one the school's many side doors, sat on the stoop and light up a cigarette waiting for the day to end.

After the last bell rung everyone came rushing out glade to be free for the day. Some students came out the side door next to wear Duncan sat. He watched as they would whisper about him or chuckle as they passed by him. Or loudly complain 'what's that smell!?' while making a show of waving their hands in front of their noses.

Duncan would glare but say no more.

A few minutes later and the school was pretty much empty. And still he sat not really wanting to go back to the old man's house.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then hours. The sky was now an orange red splotched with dark clouds and still he sat.

Loud talking soon met his ears, turning his head he saw a group of boys making his toward him. They were still dressed in their school uniforms though not as formally. Some held their blazers in their hands, their shirts were untucked, ties loose, with their sleeves rolled up slightly. On their shoulders along with their back packs most of them carried duffel bags. Duncan hadn't seen where they had come from but he was pretty sure it was the foot ball fields. Jocks.

They didn't notice Duncan until they passed by him then one of them looked to him did a double take then stopped.

"Hey guys ain't that the new Total Drama kid? Garbage boy!?"

Garbage boy??!!!

The others stopped to look to Duncan, "Oh yeah! It _is _him!" They cried coming closer.

Duncan scowled.

"How was your first day garbage boy?" said one of the jocks the others laughed.

Duncan raised a brow, "It was just fine, Nancy thanks for asking."

Slight irritation crossed his features, "What'd you call me?"

Duncan gave an easy shrug, "I called you Nancy. You know since you gave me a nickname I thought it was only fair I return the favor."

Another boy snorted, "Listen your new here, so I'm going to tell you how things work here. We don't give a damn how famous you _think_ you are, If you step outta line with us we will make your years here a living hell do you understand that?"

"Do you understand that I really don't give a flying f-"

Someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt lifting him roughly on his feet. A muscular boy with wavy light brown hair. The ring leader.

"I would really think carefully of the next words that leave your mouth." He said his voice calm yet at the same time menacing.

Duncan growled "Let me rephrase it then."

And with a swift blow punched him hard in the stomach. Taking his surprise and pain to his advantage Duncan pulled back and threw another punch at his face.

It was then that the other jocks processed what was going on and wasted no time to overpowering Duncan and giving him a gang beating of nine against one.

A loud whistling quickly caught their attention and in fear of being thrown out of this weekend's game they quickly dispersed with cries of "Hurry up man!", "Let's get out of here!" and "Oh shit it's coach!"

Leaving a mess of a boy picking himself slowly of the ground they were gone in flash except the ring leader who returned to give Duncan a hard kick in the ribs before rushing of again.

Duncan coughed painfully as he tried picking himself once more of the ground. He heard footsteps running quick towards him,

"Oh my god! Duncan are you okay!?"

Joey.

Duncan groaned. Joey knelt next to him grabbing a hold of his arm and helping him to sit back down on the school's stoop.

"Oh my god you're bleeding! Wait here I'll go get the nurse, no wait a second it's late the nurse has already left!" the smaller boy fretted, "Okay just breath, breath-"

"Joey…" Duncan groaned out.

"I-it's okay you're gonna be fine! Just keep breathing!!!"

"Joey!" Duncan tried again with more force, "Shut up, and give me a minute!"

Joey quickly did as he was told watching Duncan's labored breathing with worried eyes. Duncan rolled his tongue around in his mouth tasting blood; he must have bite hard on his tongue. He spat out the red liquid with a grimace before lowering his head down into his hands, he was feeling one monster of a headache coming on.

After a moments silence Joey said "A-are you okay…?"

Duncan nodded, before gruffly asking "What are you doing here still?"

"I stayed for football practice!" he said quickly.

Duncan gave him a look.

"I-I'm the water boy." He mumbled embarrassedly.

Duncan nodded again before looking away.

Silence again then, "I'm sorry about what happened at lunch today."

Duncan said nothing.

"H-heather can be…she can be a…a…a real bully!" they sat in silence again before Joey said, "Please don't tell Heather I said that!"

Duncan wiped some blood he felt trickling from his lip before saying slowly, "Heather…has a lot of status here…doesn't she?"

Joey looked to him, "Well yeah, I mean even before Heather left for the show, she was the queen bee. You see her father is some big shot lawyer and has so many connections he pretty much runs this town. She can be as mean as she wants and no one's going to go up against her…I-I tried to stop you this morning in class. She can ruin your life much more than those jocks."

Duncan scoffed, "I'm not afraid of Heather. Trust me I'm gonna get her back."

Joey gave Duncan a worried look, "Uh I don't think that would be a good idea."

"She may have all you rich spoiled valley kids under her thumb but not me!" Duncan scowled angrily.

Something flashed across Joeys face quickly before it turned solemn, "Going up against Heather is not a good idea, Duncan. I mean this morning you were just as popular as her, and as soon as she pulled her prank she pretty much just shunned you out. Not only that but it was also a message to everyone else not to get close to you."

Duncan glared "I don't _care _about that. I just wanna get even."

"…I'm warning you Duncan, this isn't like how it was on the island. Things here are different…"

Duncan didn't say anything he seemed lost in thought. Joey's frown deepened as the silence dragged on.

"Well alright then…" Joey said pushing himself up off the stoop. "Um…you need a ride?"

Duncan shook his head no.

"See you tomorrow then." He said before walking off. Then turning he called back, "Make sure to get your bruises looked at!"

Then he walked off.

~*~*~

Few more hours later Duncan was having another smoke debating if now would be a good time to be heading home. Then he saw a car pull up in the empty parking lot. He looked on with a bored expression. Who would be here this late?

~*~*~

Heather and her friends stepped out of the car wearing dark clothes and baggy hoodies. They spoke quietly with excitement to one another as they made their way up to the school doors. Heather smiled with glee, "Okay Amanda turn off the alarms."

Amanda stooped down placing her laptop down on the ground. She hacked into the school's control system, and with just a few seconds typing on the computer mumbled,

"Okay the systems down."

Taking out a large crowbar it took all the girls to force the large school doors open. But once it was done they quickly made their way inside.

Closing the doors behind them a pretty brunette asked "Are there any cameras inside?"

"They should be turned off." Said Amanda but they waited till she pulled back her hoodie before they pulled back theirs.

"Alright, girls!" Heather said happily, "You know what to do!"

Heather's four friends quickly split up, running into the bathrooms, blocking the drains to the sinks and turning on the water's till they overflowed. They stuffed the toilets and flushed them till they overflowed, then they would tape down the push button on the water fountains and block the drain so they overflowed. They did this to any and every sink, toilet and fountain they could find, giggling and laughing the entire time.

Amanda toiled away with the school's main thermostat, a flashlight held firmly in her mouth so she could see clearly what wires she was messing with.

By the time Heather and her friends were done there was a slight sheen of water blanketing most of the schools hallways, they rushed back to Amanda.

"Are you done yet?" one of the girls asked.

"Mmmm, mmm, mm." she said.

Rolling her eyes the girl took the flashlight out of Amanda's mouth.

"Um, almost. It's kinda hard, fixing the wiring so it can reach as low as the temperatures in Antarctica…"

"But you can do it right?" Asked Heather her voice low and slightly threatening.

"O-of course I can!" said Amanda quickly, nervously.

Heather grinned "Excellent, girls, this is going to go down as _the most,_ best senior prank pulled in the history of Riverdale!"

Heather and her friends all squealed happily! Completely unaware of the punk who stood watching from the second floor who had caught the whole thing on his camera phone.

A mean grin formed on his lips "Gotcha!" he said to no one in particular.

~TBC~

What do you think so far? Did I make Heather too mean or just right? Or is there no possible way to not make Heather too mean!? =b Sorry the chapter was so long but I needed everything to get to a certain point while introducing everyone in. Anyway tell me what you think so far!

Peace-)AR


	2. A Dish Best Served Cold

The Hostile Hookup

Whoops I forgot to give a chapter title for chap 1... oh well. As a request from Intrigued Soul I wont be center texting anymore in this story, though I usually center text all my stories, I hope this makes it more easier to read. Here we go with chapter two!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Dish Best Served Cold

The next day Duncan wasn't at all surprised to find all the students standing out in front of the school and in the school parking lots with amazed, confused, and excited expressions about them. Police men and fire trucks were scattered about the school. And rumors filled the air of how the whole inside of the school now resembled a frozen winter wonderland, how the police were looking for clues, how school was gonna be canceled and so on.

Duncan stood leaning against his car waiting for the inevitable signal for him and the other students to go home. There was too much activity going on, everyone was running around trying to spread more rumors, or to find out more information. Duncan was pretty sure Heather was somewhere amongst all the chaos, she wasn't stupid. Even though she knew school would undoubtedly be closed today she couldn't risk skipping out and ending up looking suspicious.

But he didn't seek her out, even though he really wanted to, he waited patiently. Things like this needed to be done a certain way. He had to wait.

Duncan looked to large throng of students grouped together talking loud with excitement and awe. She was in there somewhere. Let her have her moment, while it lasted.

He had time.

It wasn't long before the principle declared that the school day be canceled and that they would be contacted as soon as they could determine how long it would take to defrost the school.

~*~*~

Later that day Heather sat on her bed slowly applying polish to her nails getting ready to go out with her friends in celebration of their successful senior prank.

Her long hair fell gracefully on both sides of her face, after TDI she had forced her father to buy her the latest in hair growth treatments which resulted in her hair growing back to its former glory in a matter of weeks. Very expensive but very worth it!

She looked up to the sound of her cell phones ring tone, the light flashed Jasmine. Pressing the talk button she easily balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Yeah." She said, as she continued applying the nail polish.

"Oh my god, Heather! Or school prank is gonna be featured on tonight's channel eight news! This is so cool! I can't wait to get back to school so we can tell everyone!"

Heather frowned, "No." She said sternly "We can't risk someone going to the principle and telling them it was us. It would be _total _expulsion."

She heard Jasmine scoff, "Like anyone could prove it!"

Heather felt a slight smile form on her lips Jasmine was her only friend that would dare talk to her like that at times it was annoying at other times like this Heather found it amusing, sometimes she even respected her for it, "True. But…There are those pictures we took to commemorate the moment."

"Yeah but we're the only ones who have those pictures."

Heather's eyes narrowed, "Even Amanda?"

"Hell no! Like we could trust her with something like that. Besides by the end of the night she was so shaken up about the whole thing I doubt she would have even wanted the pictures…Anyway what's wrong with you? It's not like you to worry so much about a little prank."

Heather was silent for a moment before saying, "True but this isn't some _little prank_ this is the biggest prank we've ever pulled and…Something doesn't feel right." Her eyes became dangerous "Maybe we made a mistake trusting Amanda."

"Hmmm," said Jasmine from the other end of the line, "But we needed her to put down the alarm and all that other technical junk. She's pretty smart you know. I don't think she would be the one to go to the principle."

"Oh really?" Heather said as she began to blow lightly against her nails, "Well just to be on the safe side…" Her smile became mean, "I think we're gonna need to have another little talk with our new so called best friend."

~*~*~

It was about four days and a whole weekend before school was let back in though there were still parts of the school that were frosted and there for off limits. Duncan was a little surprised to find that the big question on everyone's lips was who had done it? He thought that Heather would be the one to flaunt her success of the greatest school prank to any and everyone that would listen.

'Maybe she's scared.' He thought for a moment before a smirk met his lips, 'All the better.'

He was brought from his thoughts by a hesitant voice calling out to him, "Uh, Hey Duncan." Duncan turned to find Joey giving a pleasant but unsure smile, "How are you feeling?"

Duncan raised a brow, "What kinda question is that?" he snapped.

Joey flinched, "I-I just thought… well after the fight last week…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Going home after his first day had been a real pain, his Grandfather had found it extremely amusing that he had come home looking and smelling like shit.

"A first day beating eh, grandson!?" He said in his annoyingly loud voice before laughing uncontrollably.

Duncan had only scowled at him before making his way grudgingly to his room.

Stupid old man!

Duncan glared warily at Joey, "Alright I guess."

Joey's smile grew "Well that's good. I guess the sudden vacation helped huh."

"Yeah." Duncan mumbled as he began making his way to his first class, Joey quick at his side.

Joey looked like he was about to say something else but a non to pleasant voice on the loud speaker beat him to it.

"Students of Riverdale High welcome back to school. As you all well know our sudden closing of the school happened to be due to the whole inside of the school freezing up!"

The students who were listening to the announcements laughed at this while others listened on in interest.

"Vandalism is not funny!!! Now apparently you all have forgotten the importance of school property! So today before school lets out you will all be instructed to go to the gym for a school assembly meeting you will be spoken to some of the policemen who worked on trying to find out who pulled this little prank. And whoever did this rest assured you _will _be identified and you _will_ be severely punished!"

Joey grimaced as the principle's angry rant continued, "Man I would so hate to be the person principle Arden is talking to right now."

But Duncan wasn't listening, he was watching the group of jocks walking down the hall talking in excited voices completely unaware of him.

"Dude I am so not about to spend my time stuck at this school listening to a bunch of lame ass cops!" said one of them.

"Oh I know what you mean!" said another, "We're all skipping out on it to stop by Brandon's, his parents are out of town for the night, we're taking full advantage of the liquor cabinet."

The other boy grinned "Cool man." Turning to the handsome jock with the wavy brown hair he asked, "Yo Derek you in man?"

"Absolutely dude, but Ima have to get there a little late coach wants me to help clear out a few things in his classroom before the school meeting starts. Some of his stuff is still frozen!"

"No way are you serious!?" cried one of the boys as they made their way to their classes.

"So," Said Duncan irratibly, "Pretty boy jock has a name."

"Are you talking about Derek?" Asked Joey having seen the reason for Duncan's spite.

Duncan only scowled before continuing on his way Joey quickly followed. Entering the classroom he saw all of the familiar faces as first day though he didn't receive as warm a welcome as before. Everyone stood in their groups talking not even bothering to give the TDI boy a second glance.

Heather sat surrounded by her friends talking in low voices with smiles on their faces.

"I know right he is _so_ totally cute!" said a pretty girl with short blonde hair.

A dark skinned girl grinned "You are so lucky Heather I would give anything to be in your shoes!"

Heather shot her a glare. "But I _wouldn't_," continued the girl carefully, "Because you two are so totally made for one another."

Heather smiled "I know right!"

"But how do you know he's going to ask you out?" Another girl asked her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Because," Said the dark skinned girl "Ariel," she pointed to the blonde, "Heard from Laura, who heard from Mitchelle, who heard from Jessica, who heard from Valerie when she was out on her date with Daniel and Daniel is like really cool with Derek so he should know!"

Heather sighed wistfully, "It'll be so perfect, the most popular girl and the most popular guy going to homecoming school dance together. Eeee! I so can't wait for him to ask me out! Tory do you know when he's going to ask me?"

The dark skinned girl shook her head no before giving a thoughtful look, "Though it's gotta be soon homecoming_ is_ right around the corner."

The girl with the ponytail leaned in close "Wouldn't it be totally romantic if he asked you _during_ the homecoming game?"

"Oh my god Ashley, that would be totally romantic! Like he would ask her out right after he won the game!" The girls squealed happily while Heather watched on slightly amused.

"Hey Heather!" called a pretty brunette whose hair fell gracefully against her shoulders in light curls. "Guess what I just found out!"

Jasmine leaned in close to Heather before saying in a low voice, "Derek is planning to ask you out _tonight_!"

The girls gasped before squealing happily again, this time joined by Heather.

Taking his seat Duncan turned to the girls saying, "You don't mean that pretty boy jock Derek do you?"

At this the girls instantly grew silent looking at Duncan in surprise, Heather glared.

Duncan looked thoughtful, "That's interesting."

Heather scowled leaning back in her chair, Tory, Ariel, and Ashley both shared her irritable expression but Jasmine couldn't help to bring a hand up to hide her slightly amused smile.

"My, my, my," Sneered Heather, "What is that awful smell? Have you been swimming around in garbage again?"

Her friends snickered rudely, but Duncan only glared before saying, "You know I've been thinking a lot about that whole incident Heather, and no matter what people may think I _don't_ hate you. And I've decided to give you another chance!" He finished loudly gaining everyone's attention, "If you apologize right now that'll be the end of it or," He smirked at her "I will make your life extremely miserable."

Everyone's stares were rapt with interest, Joey sighed warily "Why doesn't he listen…?" he mumbled to himself.

Heather gave him a dull glare before making a show of pinching her nose while waving her hand in front of her face, "Uhg why don't you just do us all a favor and go outside! You're really beginning to stink up the room!" she cried, earning a few laughs and amused chuckles.

Heather smirked as Duncan rolled his eyes turning back in his seat.

Soon. But not yet.

~*~*~

As soon as class was over with everyone quickly dispersed from the classroom.

"W-why do you keep doing these things!?" Cried Joey when he caught up to Duncan.

"Keep doing what things?" Duncan asked dully.

"Heather will crush you!" Joey warned fiercely.

"What class does the foot ball coach teach?" Duncan asked suddenly causing Joey to blink.

"W-what, why?"

"Cause I'm curious." Duncan said in an obvious tone of voice.

Joey furrowed his brow but answered, "He teaches a History class on the second floor."

Duncan nodded slowly before turning to the smaller boy a mean grin on his lips "Show me."

~*~*~

Later that day Amanda stared up in fear as Heather glowered over her. Heather, her friends, and Amanda stood in an empty hallway next to a long line of lockers. Eyes filled with danger Heather said lowly,

"What did you say?"

Amanda bite her lip slightly trying to gain back some resolve, in a timid voice she said again,

"I-I don't think I can do this."

Heather scowled, "Why not!?" she cried angrily causing the smaller girl to flinch.

"I-It was on the news!" She cried out desperately, "Police and firemen were everywhere! And what the principle said earlier, h-he's gonna find out! And then we have that Student assembly later today!! I-I can't keep this up!" She started hyperventilating, "And now everyone's saying th-that they've been called out of class to be interrogated by the police!! Someone's going to say something!! Someone knows!"

"No one knows anything." Heather said deadly calm.

Amanda looked to her "B-but-!?"

"Me, you, Jasmine, Tory, Ariel, and Ashley are the only ones who know what happened, so if anyone were to report it, it would have to be one of us. Now no one else seems to have a problem with this prank _except_ you. So if word were to get out I would have to assume that the leak was you."

Heather advanced dangerously toward the trembling girl, "And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"N-no..?" said Amanda her eyes full of fear.

Heather smiled sweet and sinister as she placed her hands upon the smaller girls shoulders, "Good because if we go down you go down with us." Her grip tightened against her shoulders "And if that happened I will personally see to it that my farther drag your family so far down that your next residence will be in a refrigerator box!!"

Amanda stared wide eyed, "Heather…I thought…I mean how could you say such things….? I thought we were friends…you can't just-!?"

Heather slammed the frightened girl against the lockers creating a loud bang that echoed in the empty hallway.

"Never tell me what I _can't_ do!" She hissed angrily.

Amanda's glasses hung askew off her face as she stared up at Heather with fear not daring to say another word.

After a moments silence Heather leaned away from the still shaking girl muttering carelessly, "To think you thought I would actually _wanted_ to be friends with you, maybe you're not that smart after all." Letting go of her completely she said, "But you should be happy really, at least I gave you your fifteen minutes worth of fame."

And with that Heather turned to leave, her friends following close behind. Amanda lowered her head to the ground as she sunk slowly against the lockers to a feeble sitting position. Tears slowly welling up in her eyes.

~*~*~

It was the passing period between sixth and seventh block that he made his move. It had to be done now because eighth block is when the student assembly took place. Not that he had any intention of going to the assembly or anything. But what he wanted to be done had to take place during that time. And a lifetime of torture had to be played at delicately. After all blackmailing was a nasty business.

Heather smiled as she approached her locker with Jasmine close behind talking lightheartedly.

"No the episode you're thinking of is a rerun," Heather said opening her locker, "The one that came on last night was brand new."

A folded sheet of note book paper slipped out, falling lightly to the ground. Heather didn't notice it as she reached in to take out her school book for her next class but Jasmine leaned down to pick it up.

"Heather they don't make that show anymore," standing she handed Heather the paper, "_All _of the shows are reruns." She said with a grin.

Heather simply took the paper from her grinning friend before saying, "Okay they just started a new season last week!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, as Heather continued while opening the folded paper, "So how are you going to tell me that…" Her voice trailed off as she scanned the note, her smile slipped from her face as she paled slightly. Jasmine had started using Heather's locker mirror to touch up some of her makeup but looked to her when the silence continued to drag on.

"What's up?" she decided to ask finally.

Heather only continued to stare at the note unaware that she was now gripping the paper tightly with a murderous expression.

"Heather?" tried Jasmine again.

When she still received no response she reached to grab a firm hold on her arm, "Heather!?"

"What!?" Heather snapped quickly looking up to Jasmine before stuffing the note roughly in her pocket.

Jasmine frowned at her, "Nothing you just started to space out," She said before turning back to the mirror and applying her make up again, "Who's the note from huh?"

"No one!" Heather said angrily before slamming her locker shut and almost slamming Jasmine's head in along with it.

"Hey!" cried out the brunette, "I was still fixing my make up!"

But Heather had already left storming angrily down the hallway everyone quickly getting out of her way. Jasmine stared slightly bewildered at the sudden mood change and abrupt departure but decided to leave it alone.

With a slight shrug she began to make her way toward her class.

~*~*~

"All students report to the gymnasium for a student assembly now!" Repeated the loud speaker for the up tenth time.

Heather had been on pins and needles throughout all of seventh block and the few minutes they were in their eight block class before being called to the gym. Now as all the students made their way to the gym with loud talk and exasperated expressions for having to sit through another assembly, Heather made her way in the opposite direction her steps quick and her face a mixture of anxiety and anger.

She ran down the hall skidding to a stop before quickly rounding a corner that lead towards the stair wells. She quickly rushed up the stairs going up two steps at a time making it up the first pair of steps she rounded the corner of the stairwell getting ready to rush up the second flight of steps but stopped looking up to find the source of her disdain.

Duncan who had been making his way up the staircase turned to find an angry and out of breath Heather glaring up at him.

He smirked.

Her eyes narrowed.

"What's up with this?" Heather asked evenly taking out the note she had found in her locker earlier.

He raised a brow, "It's exactly as it sounds." He replied easily enough.

Heather looked cautiously around them before looking to the note in her hand she read aloud making her way slowly up the stairs, "Congrats on the awesome senior prank! It _would_ take an ice queen to come up with something like that!"

By now she stood only a step below Duncan on the school stairs, she looked back to him, "Then you signed your name."

"Well yeah, I wanted you to know it was from me." He grinned, "Otherwise you would have _panicked_."

Heather's gaze was calm as she said, "Why do you think it was me?"

"Well first of all you wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Duncan said all knowing causing Heather to sneer, "Then of course there's the fact that I just _happened_ to be there." Duncan said before continuing his way up the rest of the stairs and making his way down the hall.

Heather's eyes widened in slight surprise before she quickly made to follow him.

"Th-that's impossible!" she cried angrily walking quickly to Duncan's side. No way she had been _that _careless!

"I'll tell you what's impossible." Duncan said making his way down the hall before stopping at a specific classroom. "You pulling of a prank like this, and then expecting to get away with it scotch free." He looked to her, "Now that's just stupid."

He pushed the class door handle down only to find it locked. With a slight scowl Heather watched as Duncan pulled out his pocket knife then with the skills only required with a criminal easily opened the door with a slight jiggle, twist, and push.

"What are you doing!?" she demanded finally.

Duncan looked up and down the hall before grabbing Heather's wrist and making his way quickly inside.

"Finding us someplace private we could talk. Or do you want the whole school knowing it was you who decided to freeze up the school?"

The classroom they stood in had your average rows of empty desks along with a large window that made up one of the classrooms walls. The afternoon was still young so the large window did plenty to brighten up the small classroom space.

Heather frowned before crossing her arms "Does anybody else know?" she asked grudgingly.

"No," Duncan said easily making his way inside the classroom before tossing his school back pack easily on a desk, turning to her he grinned, "At least not yet."

Heather did the same placing her back pack in a desk gently, but Duncan knew it was a front to the anger she truly wished to be showing right now.

"So you're blackmailing me?"

"Big time." He grinned watching her closely.

Heather smirked as she made her way to stand in front of him hands on her hips "And just who do you think is going to believe you huh?" Duncan raised a bored brow as Heathers smirk became more pronounced "Better yet let me put it to you in this way, who's going to believe _you_ over _me_?"

Duncan stared at her evenly before reaching into his pocket pulling out his cell phone, "Here look," he said easily pushing a button which showed a mini video recording of Heather and her friends and Amanda standing huddled together as the water continued to run around them. The only audio heard was the running water but their faces were quite clear against the small cell phone screen.

Heather stared incredulously before reaching out angrily to try and snatch the phone from the now smirking boy's hands.

"Where did you get that!?" she cried angrily.

Duncan used his free hand to grab her forearm keeping her at bay as he placed his cell phone back in his pocket.

"I told you I was there!" He pushed her back till she was pressed against the teacher's desk.

Heather frowned as she glared fiercely at him, Duncan truly believed that if looks could kill he'd be six feet under by now.

Closing her eyes Heather took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, she placed her hands on the teachers desk before leaning slightly back against it.

She glared back at him, "What do you want?" She said in an almost strained voice.

Duncan's smirk grew as he placed his hands against the desk on either side of Heather before leaning in closer to the brooding girl, "Now that's a _good_ question." He said in a low voice.

Heather blinked before leaning further back away from him. She hadn't noticed before just how close he was.

Her frown deepened "What are you doing?" she asked her voice dangerous.

Smug dark blue met angry steely grey.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

Heather stared wide eyed at the still smirking boy. A few moments silence went by before, "You _must_ be joking."

Duncan grinned "You took away my reputation in this school, so I'm going to get it back through you."

Heather glowered "Duncan," she began slowly, "You're not the type of person to care about stuff like that. What do you care what these idiots at this school think of you?"

"That's true," Duncan said nodding his head lightly, "I really could care less, but you on the other hand _you_ seem to care a lot. These students, this whole school actually seems to respect you. I could easily gain my reputation back through you while at the same time ruining yours." He grinned tauntingly, "And plus I knew this would really _piss_ you off and that's always fun!"

Her eye's flashed with fury, "If you think I'm going to go through with this-!?"

Duncan leaned in closer, "Of course you don't have to your free to walk out of here anytime you want just like I'm free to email these videos to the whole student body."

Heather glared, he was way to close, a few more inches and their noses would touch.

"It's your call." He said quietly with a mean grin on his lips.

"Duncan…" She began her voice practically dripping with acid, but Duncan wasn't listening, his attention was turned toward the classroom door. A light footfall could be heard from outside. He smirked before turning back to Heather,

"Alright babe, it's show time!"

Heather, having no time to completely process the situation, could only blink before Duncan leaned down the rest of the way to press his lips firmly against hers.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught as she stood there frozen her mind running a mile a minute, it wasn't until Duncan roughly pushed his tongue in past her lips that she quickly snapped back from her stupor and with an angry cry pushed him back roughly or at least tried to. Duncan easily held his ground before pushing Heather more roughly back against the teacher's desk then lifting her up so she sat against it, brought one hand to move against her thigh while the other hand went behind her neck to hold her firmly in place.

Her angry cries were swallowed up in the rough and demanding kiss, her hands were brought up against his shoulders in an attempt to push him back but it seemed that for each time she managed to actually push him back it would only cause him to force himself on again with more vigor. He pressed his self fully against the dark haired girl just as he heard the click of the door handle and the faint sound of the door opening, only then did he relent from the now flustered girl and she took the opportunity to forcefully push him back before looking to the door.

Heather's eyes widened to find none other than Derek standing at the door with a shocked look on his face.

Silence followed as the three teens stood still staring at one another.

Duncan for all the world looked as innocent as the day he were born, even with his hand still placed inappropriately high against Heather's thigh causing her skirt to be pushed back leaving very little to the imagination.

Heather breathed unsteadily her face slightly flustered with her hands still placed against Duncan's shoulders.

Derek's eyes quickly flickered back and forth between Heather and Duncan his face red and his eyes burning with fury.

After what felt like an eternity of silence Duncan said, "Geeze man can't we have a little privacy! You'd think you never saw two people making out before!"

"Derek! Th-this is_ so_ not what it looks like!" Heather said as she tried again to desperately push Duncan away.

Duncan only smirked before saying "Alright, alright I'll let you watch for twenty bucks."

By now Derek was visibly shaking with anger, and Duncan almost hoped that he would try and start another fight just so he could get him back for last week, he didn't have his little football buddies here to back him up this time, but he only narrowed his eyes coldly before saying,

"Screw both of you." In his dangerous calm voice before he turned and made his way angrily back the way he came.

"Wait, Derek!" Heather called before staring after him in both shock and dismay, as Duncan's smirk turned into a full blown grin. "Well that was kinda awkward, don't you think?"

Heather lowered her head her raven dark hair falling against her face hiding her murderous expression from view.

"You…" her voice was just barely above a whisper, "You knew he was coming here didn't you…?"

"Now how would I have known that?" Duncan said innocently, "But since he's gone," He began to lean in again, "I say that we pick up from where we left o-"

Smack!!

Duncan's head was turned slightly to the side his cheek slightly stinging as a very pissed off Heather glared angrily at him. She then shoved him roughly back before slipping of the teachers desk and moving pass him she grabbed her backpack and began to make her way angrily out the room but before she slammed the door she turned back to Duncan sneering,

"This is _not_ over!!"

The door slammed shut.

Duncan leaned against the teacher's desk bringing his hand up to touch his still slightly stinging cheek, a lewd and sinister grin making its way on his face.

Nope, it was just beginning.

~TBC~

Well what do u think? Not as long as the first chap, huh! =b I plan to make things a lot messier in the third chap so stay with me! I love reviews!

Peace-)AR


	3. Code Red!

The Hostile Hookup 

Well here's chapter three finally! But I gotta say I'm not to happy with the way this chapter came out. I had meant to have this chapter posted by friday, but so much crap happened last week and I completly got sidetracked so then I sorta rushed to get this chap done. Because of that some parts of the story may seem kinda choppy and if thats the case I humbly apologize.

*WARNING* So far I'm sure you've noticed that I may have used a few vulgar words in my story but just to let you know in this chap I may have dropped the f-bomb once or twice. In case ur not a fan of that kind of talk this is just a heads up.

Enjoy!

* * *

Code Red!

Riverdale High was an exceptionally large school with nearly over 700,000 students attending but nevertheless somehow rumors never seemed to have any trouble spreading around fast like wildfire. First the school had frozen up and it was still a case as to exactly who had done it (though there was a select few who could have guessed) but if that wasn't rumor enough to tingle your thirst for gossip this latest news was.

Whispers and excited talk drifted throughout Riverdale of a secret hookup between none other than Heather and Duncan!

Of course there were a few speculations. Didn't they hate each other? Didn't just last week Heather pull a prank on Duncan earning him the title Garbage man? Why on earth would you date someone who did such a thing to you? And why would Heather officially outcast someone just to end up going with them just a few days later? Plus there was the whole same story but different version thing going on as well.

One person said that in the troughs of passion Heather had thrown herself on the boy.

While another person said, that it was Duncan that had thrown himself on her.

There were some Total Drama fans who believed they hadn't been kissing but secretly meeting to discuss the, sure to be, second season of the total drama series.

Some believed that there had been a lot more than just kissing going on in the classroom and that there had been some rather amorous activity going on right there on the football coach's desk!

Many different versions but there was however one thing that everyone knew for sure and that's that only Derek had seen it with his own two eyes and only he truly knew the real story. Heather had broken the poor guy's heart by pulling a complete one-eighty on the poor quarter back. Everyone knew he had planned to ask Heather to the homecoming dance that was coming up soon and even though Heather had a reputation on being well…a bitch everyone had thought she had liked him to. Which is what made the rumor so difficult to believe. Why Duncan all of a sudden?

But Derek was no longer giving out answer's, no one dared to ask Heather, and as for Duncan…well no one was sure if he was still labeled an outcast or not. So just to be on the safe side people thought it best to just continue ignoring him…for the time being. They would know for sure soon, the spotlight was on the threesome and the whole school waited with anticipation on what would come next.

~*~*~

The next day after school Heather stood next to the schools entrance, Jasmine sat on the front steps two notebooks in her lap as she sat hunched over writing quickly. Her eyes shifting, every so often, from one note book to the other.

Heather leaned casually against a school pillar her arms crossed as she looked out to the other students that littered the front of the school and the wide parking lot. A frown was set on her face as she continued to watch as occasionally she would catch a student's curious gaze before they would quickly look away with excited whispers on their lips.

"Geez Heather," said Jasmine irritably "You know if you paid attention in Mrs. Doley's class you wouldn't _need_ to steal my notes the day before her stupid tests."

Heather said nothing.

"And why the hell am I writing you're notes for you!!" Jasmine cried angrily as though just realizing what it was she had been doing.

Heather looked to her then with an unreadable expression, "So how bad is it?" she asked simply.

Jasmine blinked, she knew perfectly well what Heather was talking about. Not wanting to anger her, Jasmine along with the other girls had been careful to tiptoe around the new bit of gossip that had been floating around school.

Jasmine gave a light shrug, "It's not too bad…" She looked thoughtful, "Or let me put it this way… you're at a code yellow right now."

A slight smile twitched at Heather's lips. Early on in junior high Heather and Jasmine had made up danger codes for how bad rumors were spreading around a school.

Code green: No one cared.

Code yellow: There was a slight buzz but nothing to serious.

Code orange: It was skeptical but half the school was talking about it.

Code red: Everyone knew and nothing you said or did was going to change anybody's mind!

It was silly really and they hadn't used the codes since ninth grade. But Heather couldn't help the amused smile that pulled on the ends of her lips.

Jasmine smiled back before looking nonchalantly away, "_Soooo_," she started slowly, carefully, "What exactly happened-"

"Nothing." Heather said quickly and evenly.

Jasmine looked back to her, "You know what everyone's saying don't you? And Derek is more than pissed." Jasmine went back to copying the notes, "_Something_ had to have happened."

"That stupid idiot." Heather seethed, "This is all _his_ fault!"

"Hmmm." Jasmine said as she continued writing. "How so? Did_ he_ kiss _you_?"

"It was all going to be so perfect! My senior year was going to go off with a bang the perfect senior prank, the perfect boyfriend for senior year, homecoming dance, senior pictures, prom night, and me leaving my name to go down in school history for generations of Riverdale High school students to come!"

Jasmine gave her a dull sideways glance, "That's a little extreme don't you think?"

"But then _he_ just… pops in out of nowhere and ruins everything!"

Jasmine raised a brow, "Are you still talking to me?" she asked unsurely.

Heathers eyes narrowed as she slapped a fist to her palm saying, "He is _so_ wrong if he thinks he can just get away with this! I don't care what leverage he has, he is so not taking away my perfect senior year!"

"W-we're still talking about Duncan…right?" Asked Jasmine a little lost in the conversation, a confused expression on her face.

Heather looked to her with an irritated look but instead of answering her question snapped, "Are you done yet!?"

Jasmine looked down to the notes in her lap, "Uh…no I still need to copy the notes from chapter-"

"Whatever, it's fine!" she snapped, snatching her notebook from the other girl. Then she hastily hurried down the remainder of the school steps all the while stuffing her notebook inside her backpack.

Standing Jasmine called, "Where are you going!?"

"To find Derek!" Heather called never looking back to her friend.

Jasmine gave an indignant "Humph!" placing her hands on her hips. "You could at least say 'bye' first." She muttered indignantly.

~*~*~

Joey stood on the sidelines of the school's football field his school blazer and back pack were seated close by on the school bleachers. The sleeves of his white collard button up shirt were pulled up to his elbows, the last few top buttons were left open and his tie hung loosely from his neck. He stood near a fold out table placing rows of cups out perfectly each cup filled to the brim with clear, cool, sparkling water.

Next to the rows of cups sat a huge jug of water, taking an empty cup he gave the tab a slight pull so the clear water filled the cup halfway. Then bringing the plastic cup to his lips took a slight sip before downing the rest of the water in one huge gulp.

Then with a large smile and a satisfied look on his features proudly declared, "Man that is some _damn good_ H2o!"

Then, in sudden realization, he quickly looked left then right. The field was completely empty; he gave a slight sigh of relief. "Thank god no one heard me say that." He muttered to himself a gracious smile on his lips.

"What the_ hell_ are you doing!?" Came a loud, demanding voice from behind him causing Joey to give a startled scream before quickly turning to find Duncan standing there with an irritated look on his face.

"Geez and what are ya screaming for!?"

Joey stood slightly shaken his hands bald into fists at his sides a deep frown on his face as he accused, "Y-you startled me!"

Duncan gave Joey an annoyed glare before saying, "Well who the hell says things like 'damn good H2o' anyway!?"

Joey felt his face reddening "I didn't think anyone was here." He muttered pathetically looking away from Duncan, embarrassed.

Duncan's glare turned into an exasperated look, "Dude that's…pretty lame."

"Yeah…well…Y-you're not supposed to be out on the field during practice anyway!" Joey declared trying to turn his embarrassment into anger.

Ignoring that last remark Duncan said, "So is this all you do? You fill up cups and you taste water?" before picking up a cup of water and examining it with a bored gaze.

Joey was at his side quick as a flash, "Hey Duncan, don't touch that!" He cried carefully prying it away from Duncan's loose grip, "It's for team members only!"

Shooting him another annoyed glare Duncan said, "Calm down man it's just water! Water's nasty anyway," Duncan's glare wandered, "Now if you had some Gatorade or something…" his voice trailed off as his eyes rested on the very thing he had been talking about.

A large cooler filled with Gatorade and ice sat tauntingly as if calling out to the delinquent.

"Now that's the good stuff." Duncan grinned as he made his way toward the cooler only to be stopped by Joey who quickly and effectively stood in his path.

"Those are also for the team!" He cried desperately.

Duncan's glare intensified "When did _you_ become such a nag!?"

Heaving a sigh the smaller boy asked, "Duncan, what are doing here?" his tone slightly exasperated.

Duncan blinked, "Oh yeah," He said remembering his reason for having come out here in the first place.

Holding out his hand he more demanded than asked, "Gimme your notes I'ma need them for that test tomorrow."

Joey's frown deepened as he gave Duncan an even glare, "Didn't you take any notes for yourself?"

Duncan scowled, "Come on, give me a break! That class is so boring, I mean we _just_ got back into school and she chooses to throw this long ass lecture at us and then test us on it the very next day!?"

Again Joey sighed, "Sorry but that's just the way she works. And I need my notes to study for tonight." Joey looked thoughtful for a moment, "But If you want I can lend them to you now, and you can make your own copies before practice is over."

The smaller boy smiled while Duncan's frown deepened, "Dude just let me borrow your notes,_ I_ need them more than you, you actually listen in that class…" He trailed off as his gaze took hold of something further off.

Joey turned to find what it was the other boy was looking at. The two boys watched as across the field and a few ways of Heather made her way toward a separate part of the school building where the boy's locker room was located.

Joey blinked, "I wonder where she's off to?"

"That's what I'm wondering to." Duncan said as he brought an open bottle of Gatorade up to take a hearty drink from.

"Where are all the jocks at?" He asked once done with his gulp.

"They're still in the locker rooms getting ready for practice." Joey said turning to Duncan.

"The locker rooms are in that building aren't they?" Duncan asked before bringing the bottle up to his waiting lips again.

"Well yeah they-" Joeys eyes widened just now noticing the open bottle of Gatorade Duncan was carelessly downing. "Wait! What the-!? When the hell did you-!?"

"Forget the notes Joe; I'll just bullshit my way through the test." Duncan replied easily before shoving the almost empty bottle of Gatorade in the upset boy's hands taking off the way he had seen Heather going.

He ignored Joeys disgruntled cry, "Y-you owe the football team a bottle of Gatorade you know!!"

~*~*~

By the time Heather made her way to the locker rooms the football players were all just making their way out. Suited up with their helmets in their hands they made their way to the field, some of them gave confused looks to Heather as they passed by while others regarded her with knowing looks one of the players even stopped to tell her "He's in there and everyone's dressed if you want to go in." He finished with a grin that made Heather want to slap him.

She shoved pass him before moving to make her way quickly inside. There were only a few players left in the room so it didn't take her long to locate the man of her desires. Ignoring the quizzical looks she was given she marched right up to Derek, who was in the middle of a conversation with another player, and tapped him none to gently against his shoulder pads.

Both Derek and the boy turned to Heather, their expressions taking on that of surprise.

Hands on her hips Heather simply declared, "We need to talk."

Derek stared before turning to his teammate "Uh…Tell coach I'll be out in a sec."

The boy looked from Derek to Heather before giving a slight shrug and making his way out the locker rooms. The others left over continued to watch them curiously. Heather glowered at them as Derek called, "Aye, guys wanna give us a little privacy!?"

Some of the players grinned lewdly before they made their way out, talking loudly as they did.

Derek gave a heavy sigh running a hand through his wavy brown hair, "So," he started icily causing Heather to glare at him, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Derek look," Heather started getting straight to the point, "I know what you saw was bad but trust me it _so_ wasn't what it looked-"

"It was _exactly_ what it looked like!" Derek said knowing the line already, "You two were practically on the coach's desk!"

Heather scowled as she felt a slight heat rise up to her cheeks, "I didn't even know what he was doing till the last second!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means _he_ kissed _me_! I didn't want anything to do with it!"

Derek gave a skeptical glare, "It sure _looked_ like you knew what you were doing." He muttered evenly.

"Oh my god! How could you even think I would want to kiss that disgusting freak!?"

Derek's frown deepened unconvinced, "Look we…we're not together or anything, so it's really none of my business but if you_ like_ Duncan-"

"I don't like Duncan!" Heather snapped fiercely.

"Well this is the first time I'm hearing that!" Derek snapped back, "I mean all these rumors going around and you haven't even_ tried_ to say otherwise!"

Behind clenched teeth Heather ground out "That's because I can't!"

He raised a brow, "Why?"

"Because!" She cried angrily bringing her glare to the ground, "Because…" she repeated again letting the word hang in the air. There were plenty reasons why she had chosen to ignore the rumors instead of confronting them head on. Because she wasn't quite sure how serious Duncan was with that 'threat' of his and if he did send the videos she would undoubtedly be expelled. And with a long family line of graduates from Riverdale high that just was not an option! She would be a disgrace to her family name!

She looked to Derek, but perhaps…she could get him to help her without telling the _whole _story.

"He has these videos…"

He blinked before furrowing his brow, "Video's of what?"

Her frown deepened "If I could tell you don't you think I would've by now?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"So what he's blackmailing you?" Heather gave no reply but only continued to watch him with a doleful expression.

Derek looked to the ground thinking, "Are you messing with me?" He asked after a moment's time.

"Derek," Heather said in a calm tone moving closer to him, "I really wanted to go to the dance with you."

Derek looked to her, "Yeah?" he asked unsure.

Placing a gentle hand on his arm she said, "Of course," She smiled prettily at him, "I had been waiting for you to ask me out for the longest."

Derek smiled back at her. Now it was time to put the icing on the cake.

"But while Duncan's blackmailing me with those videos I'm afraid we can't…" She trailed of sadly before turning away from Derek to bring a hand up over her mouth. She made a strangled sound which Derek took for a sob.

Derek moved close to her before placing his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry Heather, I'll get those videos from that jackass for you."

He missed the mean smile that curled on Heather's lips, but before she could say anything,

"Geez babe, I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you cheatin' on me." Came Duncan's calm but slightly annoyed voice from the locker room door.

Both Heather and Derek turned deathly glares to the new presence. This caused Duncan to smirk,

"Wow, this is like a really bad soap opera."

"Oh shut up Duncan!" Sneered Heather.

"How low can you get blackmailing a girl to out with you?" Asked Derek with a mean look on his face.

"Hey man don't get mad because she chose me over you." Duncan said easily, "I mean comparing you and me can you really blame her?"

"You piece of shit!" Sneered Derek instantly getting in Duncan's face.

"You know I don't think I like you being around Heather all alone like this, you're_ way_ to sprung man." Duncan sneered back.

Grabbing the front of his shirt Derek yelled, "She's not even your girlfriend you prick!"

Duncan smirked raising his brow, "You want her?"

"What!!??" Cried Derek incredulously, Heather narrowed her eyes.

"How bout we make this fun?" grinned the delinquent, "You want these videos so bad I'll give them to you… _If _you win our next football game." His grin grew, "and if you lose you stay away from Heather!"

"Are you insane!?" Yelled Derek angrily "You can't just-"

"And," continued Heather icily "If _we_ win I want you out of this school." Duncan turned his glare to her and their eyes connected, "I don't want to see you here ever again."

Duncan smirked turning icy blue eyes back to Derek "We got a deal?"

Derek looked from Heather to Duncan skeptically before releasing the front of Duncan's shirt and straightening simply said "Deal."

Then he moved to Heather and taking a light hold of her upper arm began to navigate her toward the locker room exit. He didn't like them being alone together.

But Duncan caught Heather's silver eyes look to him with a smug and evil glint. He couldn't help but grin in amusement.

~*~*~

The next game against Riverdale was due on Friday night against the schools rival Timberview high. And as the week progressed, of course, a new rumor surfaced of a bet against Duncan and Derek to see who would win Heather's affection. And though the girls found this romantic and the guys found it amusing, it was a simple no brainer who would win the bet. Riverdale had not lost a football game in over five years.

Duncan was playing a losing game!

But that didn't stop anybody from excitedly buying tickets to the game just to see the already predicted outcome first hand.

By the time the week was over tickets were completely sold out.

~*~*~

"So, like, if you win the bet does that mean that you and Heather are going to be an official couple?" asked Joey that Friday afternoon as he and Duncan made their way to their third period classes.

Duncan looked to Joey disinterestedly before muttering a bored, "I guess you could say that. Why are asking all of a sudden?"

Joey blinked "Well…I just now heard about it…you know the bet and all…"

The taller boy snorted, "Your just now hearing about all that!?"

"Is it an old rumor?"

"Shit it's all everyone's been talking about all week!"

"I'm not really what you would call 'In the loop'." Joey said making air quotes with that last part which caused Duncan to grin.

"Anyway," continued Joey, "It's not like it makes any difference, everyone's expecting you to lose."

"Yeah so I hear." Duncan said once again in his bored tone, "Is your team really all that good?"

Joey grinned, "Haven't lost a game since 03!" he proudly stated.

Duncan looked thoughtful, "I'm not quiet done messin' with Heather yet. I think it would really piss me of if I lost this bet."

Joey watched Duncan skeptically, "Uh… should I ask?"

Duncan smirked down at him, "Do you really wanna know?"

Joey looked away with a deflated look, "No," he replied weakly, "Just…keep it to yourself…"

~*~*~

That evening after school let out, Duncan trudged easily down the stairs of his grandfather's large house before making his way quickly to the door.

Wearing a casual skull hoodie with dark jeans hanging lazily on his waist he had just opened the front door when,

"Where you off to grandson?"

Duncan looked to find his grandfather leaning heavily on his cane with a scotch in his hand, his usual grin in place.

"I'm going to our school's football game." The young boy stated easily.

Grandfather blinked before saying loudly, "Oh yes, tonight is Riverdale against Timberview huh!"

Raising a brow Duncan asked, "Yeah how do you know?"

"I've never missed a Riverdale football game! A school team as great as Riverdale gets broadcasted on a special channel on TV!" Said Grandfather happily.

"Woohoo…" Duncan said sarcastically, twirling his finger around lamely in the air.

"You know we haven't lost a game-"

"In over five years, yeah I know." Duncan replied uncaringly making his way out the door.

Before the door slammed close Grandfather heard Duncan call, "Make sure you're watching the game tonight old man!"

~*~*~

In a huge stadium on the visitor's side the bleachers were crowded with hundreds and thousands of students from Riverdale high. Their school colors of maroon and black were held high on signs of encouragement as they cried out in excitement. Across the field students of the opposing team cheered just as loud with their school colors of blue and gold. Evening changed to night casting the sky to dark blue, allowing the bright stadium lights to cast down on the overflowing scene.

The teams rushed out on the field and the stadium erupted with cheers. With a coin toss and a kick off the game began.

~*~*~

It was predicted for Riverdale to win but Timberview was no small threat, they weren't recognized as their rival school for nothing! The leading score bounced from Riverdale to Timberview as the quarters passed on and by 2nd quarter the scores held up as such,

1st Qt Riverdale: 17 Timberview: 14

2nd Qt Riverdale: 10 Timberview: 8

The halftime show began to start, and the students took the time engage in excited talk with their friends or left to get snacks from the concession stand. The enthusiastic students overflowed the stadiums into the crowded parking lots. As they watched the game and halftime show play from the large screen that showed up on a high tower at the end of the large stadium.

Not too far from the concession stand Heather stood with folded arms taking in the hectic scene of teens running around rampant and happily. Her gray eyes moved slow and intense as she chewed on her bottom lip irritably. Wearing sandaled wedges, jean Capri's a simple tank top that showed of her midsection and a light zip up sweater she heaved an irritant sigh before tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Hey Heather," Asked Ariel, the short haired blonde, making her way toward the other girl, "You sure you don't want a soda or anything?"

Heather looked to find Ariel along with Tory, Jasmine, and Ashley walking to join her, "No, I don't want anything." Heather said easily then staring with wide eyes before training her expression into an annoyed look she asked, "Jasmine, what is that?"

"Cool huh!" Jasmine said happily with a wide smile referring to the large 'cat in the hat' top hat she wore on her head though instead of the usual red and white colors the hat was usually accustomed with it was adorned with Riverdale's school colors of maroon and black.

"You look like an idiot." Heather said dully looking to Jasmine with an exasperated look.

"Some guy from our school was selling them out the back of his car." Tory said simply, in an uncaring tone.

Jasmine frowned at her friends less than approving looks before saying irritably, "So you guys are going to tell me that you don't think it's cool to find a 'cat in the hat' top hat with your school colors!?"

She was met with silence and more disapproving stares before Heather turned to the other girls asking, "Ready to go back to our seats?"

The girls quickly agreed before obediently following Heather, Jasmine fuming irritably a little ways behind.

Walking up the steps of the bleachers Heather was instantly caught off guard by the easy greeting of,

"Enjoying the game babe?"

Looking up and a little ways to her left she found Duncan seated casually an arrogant smile on his lips. Allowing her surprise to roll of quick, she smiled back saying,

"Well yes as a matter of fact I am. The scores are really looking toward my favor."

Duncan grinned, "It's only halftime and you're just barely in the lead."

Heather's group watched with interest as Heather made her way up to stand next to Duncan her hands on her hips saying, "No one expects you to win Duncan, why don't you just give it up?" Her smile widened before saying, "Save me and yourself the trouble and just find yourself a nice new school to transfer to. Preferably one very far away next to a juvenile facility."

Still grinning Duncan replied in a low voice so that only Heather could hear, "You know when I win this thing I'm gonna enjoy running your life to hell."

Heather grinned malevolently "Bite me."

Icy blue caught steely gray in a heated glare, a silent battle. Reaching into his hoodie pocket Duncan pulled out a CD disk.

"Here it is." He said simply. Heathers eyes shifted to the simple disk in his hands.

"Is…Is that…?" Duncan gave a slight nod to his head.

Heather looked to the disk than Duncan than back again before saying, "Hey, girls why don't you go get me soda from the concession stand." Never turning her gaze to the girls.

"But we just came from the concession stand!" Snapped Jasmine still a little irritant from before but when Heather turned a deadly glare on her, she said, "R-right, we'll be right back with your drink!" Then Jasmine along with the other girls took of hurriedly.

Duncan smirked, "I like your lap dogs, they're very tame."

"You downloaded the videos onto that disk?" Heather asked ignoring his remark.

"Yup." He said simply tossing it up lightly before catching it, with a taunting air. Heather frowned as her hand twitched at her side holding in the urge to simply make a grab for it she asked coolly, "Is that the only one?"

Smirk still in place he asked, "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Crossing her arms again Heather scowled, "Remember our deal! No matter how many copies you made I get them all as soon as this game is won."

Duncan nodded, "I remember, but until you win the game I'm still free to do whatever I please with them. Right?"

She glared, he grinned, "It's like this babe, I made only two copies. One of them is this one in my hand here and the other one is up there."

He pointed to the tower which was connected to the huge screen that was right now playing scenes of the halftime show.

Heathers frown deepened.

"There's a kid up there named Eugene he chooses what clips to put on the screen. How the angles of the game will show up on the screen and so forth." Still grinning the delinquent said, "Me and him had a little chat and I sorta…_persuaded_ him that by around the end of the fourth quarter if Riverdale still holds the lead to go ahead and play the disk."

Heather stared wide eyed, "Persuaded?" She asked finally.

He nodded happily, "I can be a _very _convincing guy."

She took a moment to think the whole thing through, "You're lying." She stated simply.

He shrugged easily, "Alright, if you wanna take that chance."

She then lashed out grabbing the front of his hoodie roughly she hissed, "We had a deal!"

"And I plan to keep that deal, as soon as you win the game you're more than welcomed to the disks. _After_ I get you expelled." He grinned evilly. "Looks like we'll both be looking for new schools to attend."

Heather could have screamed in anger as her mind rushed to come up with flaw in that idea. Moving his hands up to pry her fierce grip from of his hoodie he said, "Of course, there's always forfeit." Heather looked to him with a raised brow, "I noticed you're boy Derek is the main star of the game. Tell him to throw the game and I won't have the disk played."

Heather glared at him with murderous eyes, and for a second contemplated the idea…but only for a second.

"No." she said moving away from Duncan before smirking, "_I_ can be convincing to."

And with that she took off toward the far side of the stadium where the tower was placed.

Duncan grinned after her, "She' so predictable."

~*~*~

The halftime show ended and the players once again returned to the field. Taking a cool bottle of water from Joey's many coolers Derek took a healthy drink nearly downing the whole bottle in one forceful gulp.

Being the sole reason for keeping the team in the lead, coach seemed to be coming down on him the hardest. He brushed his arm across his forehead brushing his damp hair from his face.

Just two more quarters to go! Turning he began to make his way back to the game before Duncan called to him from the stands,

"Ay Derek!"

Looking up to Duncan Derek's face was instantly scrunched into a scowl, "Leave me alone Duncan! I don't have time for-"

"I just want you to know that this bet doesn't matter anymore!" He called from the stands with a smug smile.

Derek blinked, in the heat of the game he had almost forgot about all that. "You saying you give up!?" He called back.

"No way man, I'm just saying whether you win the game or not," He smirked, "I still win!"

Furrowing his brow he exclaimed, "What the hell's that supposed to mean!?"

"You'll see before the games over!" Duncan called back, "But right now I need to go find your girl!" Derek sneered.

"I swear to god Duncan If you so much as go near her!!" But his threat fell on death ears for Duncan was already making his way in the crowd.

"Duncan!!!" He called again scowling at the other boys retreating figure.

"Derek!" called the coach snapping the football player to attention, "What the hell are you doing, come on boy! I need your head in the game!"

Derek frowned looking back to where Duncan had disappeared to before angrily making his way toward his teammates and his coach. His mind riddled with unease.

~*~*~

Eugene stood terrified a tall, skinny boy with large feet and hands to say he was a little awkward looking was an extreme understatement. On his head was a thin cover of black hair and his face was riddled with blemishes.

He watched with wide fearful eyes as Heather literally tore down the video room.

"Where the hell is it!?" She cried for the fiftieth time.

Eugene blinked, first that violent thug now an insane psycho woman! What the hell was going on here had everyone lost their minds!? Bringing his dark green eyes to the door he contemplated making a run for it. His volunteer work to supervise and manage the football game videos wasn't worth all this!

Very lightly he began making his way quietly toward the exit.

"Hey you!" Came Heathers voice, sharp and demanding causing all the color to drain from the poor boys face.

"Where's the CD that Duncan gave you!?"

Gulping heavily he looked to the angry girl with a nervous smile, "I uh s-seriously don't know what you're talking about…"

"Liar!" Screamed Heather angrily before chucking a case of old football DVD's at Eugene just barely missing his head, "I know you have it hidden in here somewhere! I'm sure he made you hide it until the fourth quarter!"

Eugene blanched.

Heather's eyes narrowed venomously, "You better start talking," She began to advance toward the quavering boy, "cause if you think Duncan was bad, then just wait till I'm through with you!"

Eugene gulped again.

Yup, no more volunteer work.

~*~*~

The game progressed on much like before with the lead score jumping from Riverdale to Timberview and back again. Riverdale students were upset to find that their best player seemed to be slipping on his game, making mistakes that were causing fouls and giving the other team scoring advantage's. Everyone pondered what was causing Derek to screw up so badly.

The third quarter had ended with a staggering,

Riverdale: 7 Timberview: 10

And now with only a few minutes left till the end of the fourth quarter the scores were switched standing at

Riverdale: 10 Timberview: 7

Both sides of the stadium watched with anxiety and excitement at what was looking to be a close shave for Riverdale.

~*~*~

When Duncan decided to make his way toward the video operations room he could hear loud cries of

"Wait! J-just calm down!!!"

Crash!!! "Where the fuck is it! I swear if I have to ask one more time!!!"

"Please h-he'll kill me if I-!!"

"I'm about to kill you _right now_ if you don't tell me where it is!!"

Duncan opened the door to find Heather with Eugene pushed back against the wall practically strangling the poor boy.

They both turned to look at him one murderous the other frightened. Duncan took in the scene of the pretty much wrecked room with a bored look before saying simply,

"The game's almost over."

Heather sneered as Duncan made his way calmly over toward the far end corner of the room then kneeling down lifted the rug to pull out a simple disk, similar to the one he had shown her earlier.

Heather's eyes widened before turning an annoyed glare to Eugene,

"It was under the rug this whole time?"

He smiled nervously before giving an unsure laugh, "P-pretty simple huh?"

"It's not funny!" she yelled angrily causing the boy to flinch away bringing his arms up to shield himself in fear.

"Alright Eugene you know the drill. Play this disk so it shows up on the screen above the stadium."

Eugene made a cautious move to pass Heather to move toward Duncan before the young girl snapped, "Eugene, don't move!"

He stilled his movements.

Duncan glared "What the hell are you doing get over here!"

Eugene made to move again.

"Stay!" Heather all but barked.

He stopped again.

"Come here!" Duncan ordered.

"Stay put!" Heather cried.

Both teens glared at one another as Eugene looked back and forth between the two nervously but when their glares turned to him he felt an icy chill crawl up his spine before quickly stuttering out,

"I-I don't know who to be more threatened by!!"

Rolling his eyes Duncan made his way angrily toward Eugene, "Don't give a damn what she says, When I say move your ass you-!"

But the rest of Duncan's words were cut off for as soon as he was close enough Heather gave a huge shove to Eugene slamming the gangly boy hard into Duncan causing both boys to stumble back crashing into a chair that sat next to the screen monitors and slamming ungracefully to the ground.

The large fall caused the disk to slip from Duncan's grasp before rolling a few ways on its side and lying gently to the ground. Taking her chance Heather quickly made her way towards the disk before Duncan reached out to grab her ankle sending the girl to fall hard on the ground just barely within grasp of the precious disk.

He grinned pulling the flailing Heather back before the dark haired girl turned to him with a dangerous look,

"You are so gonna pay for that!"

~*~*~

Chants of encouragement for their teams filled the stadium, Riverdale watched on in strong hope and delight as their team made ready to score another touchdown. Timberview watched also with hope cheering out to their team to keep the other team from getting any closer to their goal. The whole thing seemed fifty-fifty Riverdale were just a few feet away from scoring another touchdown but they had less than a minute to go. The score now stood

Riverdale: 10 Timberview: 13

And Riverdale was determined to regain the lead for the fourth quarter and take home the win.

Most of the students stood close to the stadium railings cheering on their teams and Jasmine, Tory, Ariel, and Ashley were no exception.

The whistle blew the ball was hiked and Riverdale moved closer to their goal only to be stopped short by the opposing team once again. The crowed along with the four girls cheered wildly.

"Oh man, I wonder where Heather went off to!?" Jasmine cried out to the other girls, "She's missing one hell of a game!"

~*~*~

After the third quarter Derek had been pulled out of the game to sit it out on the bench. Coach had told him that it had been his fault that they had lost the third quarter, his mind was too unfocused and he was handing the win over on a silver platter. And yeah that was true but he was worried about Heather and to upset about Duncan to really focus all that much in the game. But now as he saw his team just barely making it to the win he marched purposely to his coach and demanded,

"Put me back in the game!"

Coach turned a troubled glare toward the young man, "No way you're too out of it! You're gonna screw up this whole entire thing for all of us! _Especially_ me!"

Derek blinked at that last statement, "What?"

Now suddenly on the verge of tears coach turned away from Derek scowling, "Over five years! For over five years we haven't lost a game!! And now….! Now…!" He chocked of into a fit of sobs leaving Derek very disgruntled and uncomfortable.

"Listen coach put me back in and I can guarantee the win!"

Coach looked back to him with an uncertain glare, tears streaming down his chiseled face.

"Boy If I put you back into this game you better damn well be able to back up those words!"

Derek grinned, "I can do this!"

~*~*~

The crowd cheered as Derek made his way back onto the field though there was some slight speculation about whether he was up to it or not. But Derek confidently took over quarterback and with still only seconds on the clock the game resumed.

~*~*~

Duncan and Heather continued to struggle toward the disk that still lay innocently just inches from the feuding teens. Yells, screams and vulgar cursing was associated with the two teens as they wrestled for dominance all the while Eugene watched on in fear.

Finally Duncan grabbed the CD with a triumphant smirk as he held Heather at bay with his other hand. Heather screamed in anger causing Eugene to once again flinch but he quickly regained himself when Duncan called,

"Catch scrawny!"

Looking up he was just in time to find the CD flying at him and clumsily catch it. Standing and breathing unsteadily Duncan pulled Heather to her feet holding tightly to her forearms.

Half of the young girls glare was hidden behind her now tasseled hair and this caused Duncan to grin wider.

"Play it!" He demanded to Eugene never breaking his glare with Heather.

~*~*~

There was less than five seconds on the clock now. Everyone knew that if Riverdale didn't score this time they had lost their first game in over five years.

Derek stood, along with everyone else, in position ready to receive the hiked ball. The ref placed the whistle to his lips…

~*~*~

There are times in everyone's lives when a string of unfortunate events can take place, times like those can be quite abominable. But worse yet is when a string of unfortunate events take place all at the same time!

Which is exactly what happened next for as Eugene moved to play the CD disk on the screen for all the stadium to see the door bust open with security officers moving in yelling "What the hell is going on in here!", while at the same time Heather screamed to Eugene, "Wait, don't do it!"

Eugene, being startled by all the sudden yelling, jumped and moving back clumsily tried to steady himself by placing a hand on the desk in the room but instead his hand landed on a video camera, that was usually used to film the excited stadium crowds, effectively turning it on.

From outside and down on the field the ref blew the whistle just as the large screen changed scenes to Eugene's video cameras point of view which, at this moment, happened to centered on Heather and Duncan.

Heather jerked forward while a startled Duncan was pushed back against a wall but upon tripping on a part of the rug that had been sticking up haphazardly Heather fell hard against Duncan, chest against chest and her lips bumped firmly against his!

The ball was hiked and passed to Derek who looked up at the wrong time to the large stadium screen to find Heather once again kissing Duncan! He stared incredulous before he was tackled down hard by the opposing team.

And at the sight of this some people 'Ooohed!' but most of the students had their gaze now turned to the large stadium screen watching with wide eyes and hanging mouths at the scene that took place.

~*~*~

Back at home Grandfather, who had been watching the game on TV, spite out his drink of gin with wide eyes as the kissing scene between his grandson and some unkown woman took over the screen.

~*~*~

And for several seconds Heather was shocked into stupefaction as she stared with wide eyes at Duncan's also surprised expression. Then snapping back to reality she quickly broke away from the kiss glaring angrily at Duncan with a strong blush. Then as the security officers made their way inside Eugene moved so that his hand knocked over the camera so that it fell to the ground causing the screen to go out in static.

The timer went off and the game had ended as everyone stood perplexed by what had just shown on the screen. Then Suddenly from Timberview's side a single cry rang out,

"Hey…We won!"

The score now read,

1st Qt Riverdale: 17 Timberview: 14

2nd Qt Riverdale: 10 Timberview: 8

3rd Qt Riverdale: 7 Timberview: 10

4th Qt Riverdale: 10 Timberview: 13

Final Score: Riverdale: 44 Timberview: 45

Timberview went wild with cheers while Riverdale stood still a little dumbfounded.

Goodbye winning streak.

~*~*~

The game had been a complete and total lost but excited talk filled the quickly dispersing stadium and parking lots that it was now more than obvious that Heather and Duncan were together!

Jasmine, Tory, Ariel, and Ashley stood just outside the stadium waiting and searching for Heather. Finally after a moments time had passed Tory pointed, "Look there she is."

Through the crowd of students making their ways out of the stadium Heather irritably made her way toward the four girls.

"Okay now remember," Hissed Jasmine to the other three, "No matter what we don't talk about it! Got it!"

They nodded in agreement.

Once Heather had reached them Ashley said happily, "Heather we missed you during the game!"

"Shut up Ashley!" Heather ground out as she passed by the now frowning girl. Heather stormed towards her car; her friends close on her heel since they had all came together. What took place in the monitor room after the security guards came in had been horrible.

Eugene glad to have been saved quickly blabbed to the guards everything that had happened and had nearly gotten Duncan along with herself thrown in jail. Instead they got charged with a fine for trespassing and destroying private property.

The only good thing about tonight was that she had been able to prevent the disk from being played. Heather gave a slight sigh, who knows what would have happened if something so incredulous had played on that big screen!

It was then that Heather noticed all the eyes watching her curiously and the snickers and hushed talks of,

"Shhh! Here she comes!" as she passed by all her fellow students of Riverdale high.

"You know we lost the game tonight." Said Tory suddenly earning her a glare from Jasmine.

Heather stopped, "We lost?" she asked surprise.

"Uh, yeah." Continued Tory uncertainly, "Didn't you know?"

"No I didn't know!" Heather snapped turning to shoot Tory a glare of her own.

Having to deal with almost getting arrested she and Duncan hadn't had a chance to go over the football scores or their arranged bet.

"Ugh I can't believe this is happening!" Heather cried out angrily bringing her hands up to cradle her suddenly pounding head.

Ashley sighed before making her way toward the dark haired girl placing a hand on her shoulder she said, "It kinda gets worse." Heather looked to her with a puzzled expression, "Um, well…around the ending of the fourth quarter there was a scene on the stadium screen where uh…you and Duncan uh…" Ashley began to lose her nerve as she watched Heather's face become paler and deadlier.

"Where you and Duncan kissed." Finished Jasmine calmly.

Heather stared at Jasmine with wide disbelieving eyes, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, there was at least five seconds of screen time played up there," Jasmine explained pointing to the large screen placed upon the tower, "Where you and Duncan kissed."

Her disbelieving eyes still in place Heather cried, "B-but I didn't…I mean we…but…!?" She can't recall _kissing_ Duncan, but she _does _remember tripping on a piece of wayward rug and she _does_ remember falling against the idiot, and she _does_ remember the few seconds that their lips touched… _accidentally_!

"How the hell did that end up on screen!?" Cried Heather angrily forcing the girls to flinch back nervously.

Jasmine held her hands up in a sort of truce gesture not knowing any way to answer that question she only replied with an unsure "Uhh…?"

Then suddenly very aware of everyone's eyes on her and very aware of everyone's hushed talking about her and a certain delinquent Heather looked around almost fretfully her face warming up a few shades of red. Then moving quickly to Jasmine she grabbed the other girl by the shoulders whispering urgently,

"You saw the whole thing!?"

Jasmine leaned close to the distraught girl whispering, "Only the part where you kissed Duncan."

Heather glared tightening her grip against Jasmines shoulders, "Owww!" Jasmine whined.

"I did_ not_ kiss him ok!"

"OK, Ok, just let go already geez it's like a freaking falcon is clawing into my shoulders!"

Heather released her grip on Jasmine bringing her hands together close to her chest she let her gaze wander over all the secret looks she was receiving.

"So how bad is it?" Asked Heather in dismay knowing the answer wouldn't be good but needing to hear it anyway.

Jasmine rubbed where Heather's death grip had been before saying simply, "Let me put it to you this way…you are now officially at a code red."

~TBC~

Well there you have it chapter three! And again I'm sorry if the story seemed rushed or whatever but I like to set mental deadlines in my head and try my hardest to keep them. Oh and FYI that whole set with Jasmine's 'Cat in the hat' top hat, I just want you guys to know that I seriously was going somewhere with that. I had plans for that hat later on in the chap but when I got to that point I decided not to go through with it. So just so you know it wasn't completly random! I was going somewhere with it!...really...  
But It _would_ be cool, though, to find a 'cat in the hat' top hat with ur school colors or even just an original one!=b At least I think so!

Review is love!

Peace)-AR


	4. No Honor among Thieves

The Hostile Hookup

Ok here we go with chapter four. I was supposed to have this one out by friday but instead I spent most of that day runing around town being idiots with my friends. But it doesn't matter cause now for ur reading enjoyment I give you chapter 4!

Enjoy!

* * *

No Honor among Thieves 

Early on Monday morning in a large office in an even larger building somewhere in downtown sat a slightly built man with handsome head of gray hair and glasses. Dressed in a casual business suit he sat in the brightly light office sipping his morning coffee nonchalantly while pouring over some case files for his current client.

As always he had been the first one to work but as the morning was growing steadily on his coworkers soon began to pile into the building one by one. For a powerful and well known lawyer he held a gentle smile on his lips as he, every once and a while, would look up from his files and type something on his computer. He had a meeting with his client later on that day and was trying to update the case file before that time. Looking from the computer back to the small stack of paper on his desk he paused, then he looked back to the computer and scanned the screen.

"Oh my…" He muttered under his breath before a sheepish smile slipped on his face, "How embarrassing, I seemed to have forgotten to record when our next court hearing will be held."

He gave a thoughtful look, "Now was it the twenty-sixth or the third of next month…?" he muttered to himself.

Then giving up he sighed while pushing himself up from his desk. "Martha should know." He muttered to himself as he began to make his way out of the office his steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

Usually he would just call her up through the intercom but in truth he was very grateful for the reason to get up and stretch his legs after the long morning. Even if it was just to walk out his office doors for a quick talk with his secretary.

But upon walking out of his office he was instantly met with Martha's empty desk.

He frowned wondering for a moment where it was she could have gone to but found he didn't need to wonder long as the elevator door opened up to reveal Martha, a short and plump woman in her early forty's, and Erik, a tall and slightly balding man who he had played golf with on more than one occasion.  
They exited the elevator also holding mugs of coffee laughing goodheartedly at one thing or another.

Looking up with a start Martha cried, "Oh, well, well, well look who's finally decided to grace us all with his presence."

Again the man smiled sheepishly, "Pouring over some of my clients files before I meet him this afternoon." He explained.

Martha smiled kindly, "Again, always working hard."

"He's not known as one of the best damn lawyer's this town has ever seen for nothing." Grinned Erik

"Well for being known as being that good you'd think I'd be able to better keep track of when my next court dates are." Said the gray haired man.

Martha rolled her eyes, "I've told about ten times already!" she sighed making her way over to her desk.

"I know, I know, sorry Martha!" He said making his toward her desk as Martha began to type into her computer, "This will be the last time I ask I swear."

Martha only made an unconvinced sound under her breath.

After taking a quick sip from his mug he asked, "So what were you guys laughing about anyway?"

Erik grinned not really looking at the other man as he said, "Oh, just Phillis down on the fourth floor."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

Giving a quick chuckle Erik said, "Well you know how he's got that little gambling problem?"

Nodding his head the other man made an unfortunate sound before saying, "Yeah, yeah I heard his wife was planning on leaving him because of that."

Taking a quick drink from his cup Erik continued, "Yeah, he says he's getting help with that. But get this, just the other day Barney, you know Barney right? His son goes to Timberview?"

"Yeah I know him." The gray haired man replied wanting Erik to continue.

"Well Barney was bragging about how his son is one of the best players the football teams seen in years and that Riverdale didn't stand a chance with his kid playing quarterback and all sorts of crap. So then Phillis starts going on about how Timberview aint won a game against Riverdale yet and then they start getting into it so then Barney bets Phillis fifty bucks that his son's school win against Riverdale! And of course Phillis can't refuse a bet so he agrees and guess who won!?"

The other man raised a brow, "Well, Phillis won right?"

Martha shook her head, "Timberview won. Forty-five to Forty-four."

"They lost by one point?" Asked the other man incredulously

"By one point!" Erik repeated.

"Aww man! You know I graduated from Riverdale. Last I heard they were on a huge winning streak." After taking a sip from his coffee the gray haired man continued, "So Phillis lost fifty bucks, huh. Well that's not too bad."

Erik gave another chuckle, "Well here's the thing, Phillis refuses to pay up!"

The other man raised a brow, "What?"

"He and Barney were downstairs arguing about the game. Phillis says they wouldn't have lost if the team hadn't been distracted by a sudden screen play of two teens making out."

The gray haired man furrowed his brow, "Making out?"

Erik nodded, "Apparently there were a few seconds of a couple of teens making out during the final play of the game, it was a mistake but it was also a shock."Erik finished bringing his cup up for another drink.

At this the other man gave a wistful laugh, "Well teenagers will be teenagers."

Erik and Martha both exchanged knowing smiles.

"Your next court hearing is on the twenty-seventh so next week." Martha said.

Giving a slight snap of the fingers the other man said, "The twenty-seventh! I was close!"

No longer able to help himself Erik said, "You know the really crazy thing about the two teens making out."

"Hm what?" Asked the gray haired man from behind his mug.

"Well it's just that…everyone's going around saying it was your daughter on the screen."

The other man sputtered his coffee slightly as he brought his hand up to hit his chest lightly, bringing his mug down and clearing his throat he asked, "W-what?"

Shrugging Martha said, "My husband was watching the game, and the girl in the make out scene looked an awful lot like Heather."

Erik nodded with a grin, "Everyone's thinking that it's because of your little girl that Riverdale lost the game."

Heather's father stared, "N-no way Heather wouldn't…my daughter isn't the type to just go around making out with boys at football games!"

"Easy, easy." Said Erik with his grin still in place, "You don't have to take our word for it, it's on youtube."

Heather's father's frown deepened, "Youtube!?"

Erik nodded, "That little girl of yours is becoming quite famous in more ways than one."

Paling slightly Heather's father grimaced, great first that BS she pulled on that Total drama Island show now this!?

Groaning slightly the man ran a hand through his gray hair before making his way back to his office. Martha and Erik both watched as he disappeared behind the large double doors before looking at each other.

"Did you really need to tell him that?"

Erik shrugged, "He was just gonna find out about it later. Everyone's talking about it."

"I know," Sighed Martha, "But he seemed so cheerful before and now…He really does seem to go through a lot sometimes…and he's such a good man…" she trailed of sadly.

"Yeah," said Erik looking back into his quickly cooling cup of coffee, "Yeah…to bad his daughters a bitch though." He said before making his way back to the elevator.

Martha looked after Erik's retreating back with a deadpanned look before muttering a simple, "I hear that."

~*~*~

Duncan trudged wearily up the school steps, his school uniform thrown on haphazardly and his school backpack slung loosely over his shoulder. He showed no effort to rush even though the first bell of the day was set to ring soon. He gave a loud yawn as he made his way through the almost empty school hallways; maybe staying up late to finish that grand theft auto game had been a mistake for a Sunday night. But what the hell, he was never really a big fan of Monday's anyway.

"I should've just skipped outta school for today." Duncan muttered irritably to himself as he rounded a corner and began to make his way to his locker.

Looking up a sly smile made its way on his tired face to find Heather leaning against his locker with a deep frown on her face. Her gaze was cast downward so she gave a slight start when Duncan called out,

"That's what I like to see, my girl anxious and waiting for me."

It was quick and predicted when her all too familiar scowl came into place, "Listen delinquent, we need to talk! This whole revenge thing you got going on is going way too far."

When Duncan was at her side Heather moved so he could he open his locker. Leaning in close to him she whispered fiercely, "People actually think me and you are _dating_!"

"How'd you know where my locker was?" Duncan asked uncaringly.

Heather heaved a deep sigh as she rolled her eyes, "I saw you at it the other-"

"Spying on me, babe?" Duncan asked turning a cocky smirk in her direction.

"You wish!" she snapped angrily then as though catching herself, she quickly took a deep breath and said in a calm though forced voice, "Ok, it's the garbage thing right?"

Duncan raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"That's what this whole thing is about right," Heather forced a smile, "I embarrass you, and you got your little revenge. I think it's about time we call it even and put all this nastiness behind us."

"What are you kidding me? As far as revenge goes I've barely just started."

Heather clenched her fists at her sides but continued to try to be civil as she stated, "Derek won't talk to me, this school is plagued with false allegations all of which concern me, and after that little stunt you pulled at the game on Friday everyone's saying it's _my_ fault we lost that stupid football game! I think you got your fair share of revenge!"

"That thing that happened at the game _was _your fault," Duncan said calmly, ignoring her last statement, as he pulled his book from his locker, "If you hadn't practically jumped me-"

"I tripped!" Screamed Heather angrily forcing Duncan to believe this wasn't the first time she's had to explain herself about that issue.

He smirked "Yeah whatever you say." Then slamming his locker shut he began to make his way toward their first block class. Heather walked quickly to stay at his side.

"Ok so what do want?" She asked quickly yet grudgingly.

Duncan raised his brows as he looked down at her.

"For the CD's." Then as an afterthought quickly added, "_All _of them!"

"Well you took that one from the game, so now there's only the one left."

Heather shot him a dull look, "Yeah right."

Duncan gave a half shrug, "Haven't gotten around to making more copies yet." He smirked down at her, "So you're really willing to do anything for this CD?"

Heather looked irritably to the ground as they walked before mumbling a grudging, "Yes, I'll do anything."

Looking back to Duncan she was instantly met with a lewd grin. She glared and quickly added, "Within reason!"

Duncan gave a light chuckle before asking, "So this whole thing with everyone thinking we're a couple is really pissing you off huh?" They stopped no in front of their first period class.

Heathers frown deepened, "Well _duh_! It's like every second everyone's thinking I'm with you is a second that my reputation is being flushed down the toilet!"

The first bell rung as Duncan shot her another smirk, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Then loudly throwing the classroom door open Duncan stormed inside with a loud, "Alright everyone listen up!"

The classroom fell silent as shocked eyes fell on Duncan,

"I'm sick of all these damn rumors going around the school, so I'm here to set everyone straight! In short the answer to all your questions is, yes me and Heather are going out! Yes we were in that football coach's room making out and even though most of you guys blame us for that lost against Timberview you guys gotta understand, me and Heather were just _really_ horny that day and we had no clue that we were on camera or that the shot was gonna be played for the whole damn stadium to see! Though truth be told that last part_ had_ been Heather's fault, girl just can't keep her hands of me," Duncan grinned, "Now I'm only one guy and this is a pretty big school so I'm sure I'm not gonna be able to stop all the rumors from flying around but know if you _do_ feel the need to spread rumors at least now you got all your facts straight!"

Crossing his arms Duncan smirked at the now stunned class, Heather who still stood by the classroom door, only stood there with an incredulous look her face now ghost white.

"Well…damn." Came a random voice from the class after a moment's time.

Then with a clearing of her throat Mrs. Doley stood up with an irritable look on her face. "Well that's all fine and dandy Duncan, but you and Heather both came in after the bell so you two need to go and get tardy slips from the attendance office."

"Sure thing Mrs. D." Duncan said with a smug smile as he began to make his out the classroom. Passing Heather he grabbed the still stunned girl's wrist and pulled her along saying, "Come on babe, no more quickies in the janitor's closet before the bell."

It wasn't until a few seconds later after Heather and Duncan had left and the door had closed shut that the class heard a loud and enraged scream followed by an even louder slap.

~*~*~

Around the late afternoon Heather's father burst through the doors of his house,

"Honey!" he called out irritably though wearily. There was no answer as he took off his work jacket to place on the hook and set his briefcase on the ground next to the door. He sighed, knowing where he would find his wife, began to make his way grudgingly up the stairs, down the long hallway, turned a corner resumed down an even larger hallway past a few room doors and stopped at a double door. This room was his wife's office where she usually tended to spend most of her time since she worked from home.

He tapped on the door, "Honey, you in there?"

"Yeah I'm here." Came his wife's voice from the other side of the door.

"Do you know what you're daughter did at-"

He stopped as one of the double doors opened to reveal a pretty looking woman with dark hair that stopped at her shoulders and silver eyes that matched Heather's own. After opening the door she made her back into the room to her desk, he took the silent invitation and made his way in after her.

He started again, "Do you know what Heather-"

"Yes, yes, I already know about that." She sighed.

"You do!? Well when did you find out!?" cried the father feeling as though he had been left out of some loop concerning his own daughter.

"This morning." Heather's mom answered sitting down at her desk. "Susan called and told me to google Heather's name and Riverdale football game."

The father felt his eye twitch, "Great."

She smiled sincerely "Oh don't be like that. Our little girl is growing up, it's not a big surprise that she's out kissing boys."

"Yeah I know that but for her to be broadcasting it out at football games and youtube! It was bad enough when she was kissing that…that one boy on that show…"

"Trent." His wife supplied.

"Yeah him! And she didn't even_ like_ him!"

His wife nodded, "She was trying to break up Trent and Gwen on the off chance that them getting together would form an alliance."

He stared at his wife. She shrugged, "What? I liked that show."

He deepened his frown as he continued "And did you see the boy she was kissing!? He looked like he was fresh out of juvey!"

She nodded, "Most likely, don't you remember him dear? That's Duncan."

He furrowed his brow, "Who?"

"Duncan! From the show! Remember the bad boy with the long juvenile record."

He looked thoughtful, "Oh…Oh yeah I remember now!" He blinked, "Why on earth was he at the game?"

"Apparently he goes to Riverdale now."Not really bothering to question why or how his wife knew this, Heather's father took on another thoughtful look before asking, "I thought he got together with that one girl?"

"Courtney!" His wife happily supplied as though this were a game and she was scoring big points for remembering the cast's name.

"Yeah, yeah her!" He furrowed his brow, "So if he was going out with that Courtney girl then why now is he making out with my daughter?"

Again the wife shrugged, "Maybe something happened. Can't a boy change love interests?"

Heather's father scowled, "Not if he's trying to juggle two girls at the same time and the other woman happens to be my little girl!"

She gave a snort before she burst out into a fit of giggles, "Are you hearing yourself!? '_The other woman'_!?"

He glared at his wife, "What!? You don't know what these teenagers are capable of these days!"

Ceasing her fit of giggles the wife grinned up at her husband, "Do you wanna know something interesting?"

He blinked down at her.

"Duncan's grandfather is one of the most successful and richest men in Canada!"

He stared, "How do you know?"

"Well if he's dating our Heather feather I wanted to know more about him than what I saw on TV. So I looked it up on the computer."

"Whoa, hold on there! Dating!? Who says they're dating!?"

Tucking some hair behind her ear Heather's mother stated, "Well…I _assume_ they're dating if they're on TV making ou-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Cried Heather's father covering his ears and effectively drowning out the rest of his wife's sentence. "I don't care what was on TV or youtube or any of that crap! She's too young to date!"

She frowned in annoyance at her husband, "She's seventeen! She's more than old enough to want to be curious about the opposite sex!"

His eyes widened at the mention of sex before narrowing dangerously, "There is no way that my little girl is going out with some two timing juvenile delinquent and that's final!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth when they heard the slam of the front door barging open and a loud and angry scream of,

"MOM, DAD WHERE ARE YOU!!??"

Both parents paled considerably, "Uh, oh she's in a mood." Said Heathers mom timidly as they heard footsteps thumping heavily up the stairs.

"Oh god what do we do!?" Cried out the father as he clutched tightly against Heather's mom's arm.

"Remember to just smile, nod, and be understanding! Like the 'Parent's Guide to Teenage Psycho's' says!" she whispered fiercely.

Bursting into the home office Heather glared angrily at her parents and as if on cue the two parents cheerfully and quickly called out,

"Hi Heather feather!"

"How was school today!?" smiled her mother just oozing with false sweetness and joy.

"I want him expelled!" Screamed Heather angrily.

"Erm, who pumpkin?" asked her father trying to smile kindly through his fear.

"Duncan, that's who! He's ruining my life!!"

At this her father's smile became real, "Oh is that so pumpkin!? Well you just leave it all up to daddy, I'll pull some strings make some calls and in no time at all I'll have that delinquent gone!"

"I want him out of Riverdale by tomorrow!" screamed Heather.

"No problem at all sweetheart!" smiled her father happily.

"Um, now wait a second!" interjected Heather's mom, "Why do you want him expelled?"

Heather glowered, "I already _told_ you he's ruining my life!"

"Let's not make this difficult honey," Reasoned Heather's dad, "If she wants him gone then we should just do what our little princess says."

Turning to her husband Heather's mom frowned "Now have you forgotten what I said? About his grandfather?"

Heather's father returned her frown, "What's the big deal!?"

"He's got success, power, wealth! The man could practically buy half of Canada if he wanted to!"

"Now you're overexagerating!"

Heather furrowed her brow, "What are you guys talking about!?"

"Honey trust me." Continued Heather's mother, "This man is not someone you want to make your enemy! You go up against him your career, status; everything we've worked hard on will be lost! He owns five of his own private islands for god's sakes!"

Heather's father crossed his arms as he gave the ground an irritable glare really thinking his wife's words through.

While Heather blinked figuring things out on her own through the conversation. Was Duncan's grandfather really that powerful? Even more so than her own dad?

"So instead of trying to go up against the man don't you think it would be more profitable to talk this whole mess out peacefully?" Heather's mom gave a thoughtful look, "Like say…ohhh, I don't know over dinner?"

"What!?" screeched Heather, "I tell you that idiot is ruining my life and you want to invite him over for dinner!?"

Turning to Heather she explained, "Darling we saw the kiss on youtube and everyone's talking about it. At the very least we should get this whole mess straightened out. Your father lives a very public life you know and…" lowering her voice as though someone might be listening she continued, "We don't want people…_labeling_ you."

Heather stared with wide eyes her mouth slightly agape "Labeling!? Are you crazy!?"

Heaving a sigh her father spoke up, "Now honey calm down, I know you're upset but…I think your mother may be right on this one…I don't think there's much we can do about it…"

Heather stared stunned. That wasn't something she was used to hearing.

Her mother smiled happily, "Don't worry dear it'll be fine! We just want to get to know him that's all."

Heather's eyes narrowed dangerously causing her parents to flinch slightly. The young girl opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again as though to truly tell her parents of. But then with a carless shake of her head she closed her mouth again and made her way out her mother's office her dangerous glare still in place.

Both parents didn't say a word till they heard the loud slamming of Heather's bedroom door not too far away.

"Well," Breathed Heather's mom shakily, "That wasn't too bad."

Slowly her husband nodded his head, "I-it went well." He said not really sure, at all, exactly _how_ it went.

Taking a deep breath he looked to his wife asking, "So, will you be calling them to make dinner plan arrangements?"

Returning her husband's gaze the wife happily said, "I already made them! I can't wait to get Duncan's autograph!"

Her husband stared, his wife grinned, "I _really_ liked that show!"

~*~*~

As the days passed by at school Heather found it becoming more and more difficult to ignore Duncan and it wasn't just the fact that they both shared the same first period class. His little stunt at the beginning of class the other day had only been for show, for as the rumors became more outrageous and more numerous it was obvious to tell who was starting them. And, of course, Duncan made sure always to remind her of the incriminating disk he still held in his possession effectively keeping her from saying any different of the insane rumors.

Duncan began sitting with her at lunch at _her_ table with a casual air as though this were the way it had always been! And though at first a few of her friends did not agree with this Duncan had simply said,

"Well if you girls don't want me here I'll gladly leave. But first why not see what Heather has to say about that first." Then he turned to her with that smug smile she hated so much telling her easily with his eyes exactly what would happen if she said the wrong thing.

So looking down at her hands with an angry scowl she simply declared,

"He can stay." Through gritted teeth earning shocked looks form the girls and a slightly amused smile from Jasmine.

And so of course the sheep quickly followed suit. Heather found with dismay that by Wednesday afternoon Duncan was as popular as the first day he had arrived at Riverdale. Minus the garbage incident.

The same people who had shunned him were once again asking for autographs, wanting to get to know the reality TV star, wanting to get in good graces of the queen bee's new 'boyfriend'. And as shallow as it was Duncan was willingly eating it up with a silver spoon.

So by Friday afternoon still having 7th and 8th period to go Heather leaned heavily on the walls of locker like everyone else just wanting to get the week over with!

Sighing for about the fiftieth time Jasmine who had been busy going through her locker finally looked to her dark haired friend with a dull look,

"Ok I'll bite. What's wrong?"

"I am so ready for this week to be over." Said Heather wearily.

"Aren't we all?"

"It's been day after day of complete madness I swear! And that juvenile idiot is the ring leader of it all!"

"You mean your boyfriend?" Asked Jasmine turning a smile on Heather. The other girl only glowered.

Jasmine found it quite curious that Heather never really_ admitted_ to ever being Duncan's girlfriend, even though that's what all the rumors implied and that's how it looked to be, but she also found it amusing that she never _denied_ the fact as well.

"Well, we only got two more classes to go!" Jasmine tried to cheer up her friend.

"This day can't end fast enough!" groaned Heather.

Grinning Jasmine tried, "Just look at it this way, as soon as schools out all your problems will go with it."

A faint hint of a smile quirked at the end of Heather's mouth, "Right," she said almost to herself, "By the end of the day I can go home, relax, and just not think about-"

"Hey Heather!" Called the sole reason for her scorn. Heather felt her death grip tighten on the school books she held in her hands.

Storming up to the girls Duncan scowled out, "What's my old man going on about some dinner invitation?" He asked crudely completely ignoring Jasmine.

Heather blinked before groaning and slapping her hand to her forehead. After this long week she had almost allowed herself to forget.

"Hey Duncan." Greeted Jasmine goodheartedly.

As though just realizing she had been standing there Duncan looked to her with a raised brow before muttering a careless, "What's up, Jasmine." In return because out of all of Heather's other friends he didn't _completely _hate Jasmine.

"I forgot about that stupid thing!" Cried Heather.

Duncan shook his head, "Sorry babe, I don't do parent meetings."

"As if I want you there!" Snapped Heather, "This whole thing was my mom's idea!"

"Yeah right." Duncan replied brining a hand up to casually rub against the back of his neck before he muttered, "We've only been dating for only a couple weeks and already-"

"It wasn't my idea!" Heather yelled throwing her text book at Duncan's head only to miss and end up slamming it in the back of some other students head with a loud thud!

Duncan scowled down at her as Heather glared up at him.

Jasmine stared looking back and forth between the two before muttering quickly, "Yeah, I'm just gonna go on to class now!" And with that she took off being careful to step over the unconscious kid that Heather had knocked out with her text book.

"If you just end this thing now you wouldn't have to go to the stupid dinner." Heather seethed.

Duncan gave a mean smirk, "What and spoil all the fun?"

And when he took a step toward her she quickly took a step back not wanting to be close to him while so many other people were in the hallways. Duncan raised a brow at this his mean smirk becoming amused.

Feeling as though she may have lost some leverage Heather quickly scowled out, "You better hope that nothing happens to that precious disk of yours because as soon as you lose blackmailing advantage I am going to make every day of your life a living nightmare!"

And with that she quickly turned on her heel and began to make her way down the hall. Duncan enjoyed the backside view for a while before calling after her,

"See you at dinner tonight babe!"

Causing Heather to pause and the other students to look curiously at the couple. Duncan could practically see Heather shaking with anger before continuing angrily on her way down the hall. The delinquent had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

~*~*~

Whenever Heather's parents invited special guests over for dinner everything had to be perfect. Best food, best dinner presentations, best cooks and so on. So when Heather returned home that evening to find the house swarming with maids doing some last minute cleaning and fretful cooks trying to finish up their masterpieces she was, to say the least, unsurprised.

As soon as Heather's mom caught a glimpse of her daughter through all the chaos she quickly ushered the young angry girl upstairs to change into nicer cloths before their guests arrived that night.

Far too upset and tired to protest Heather grudgingly did as she was told. She carelessly changed from her school uniform into a dark red blouse and a black skirt that came appropriately to her knees. Then she laid down on her bed in a small attempt to get a few minutes rest before the sure to be disastrous dinner.

In about an hour's time which felt like only seconds to Heather her mom knocked on her door before opening it a just a crack to tell her daughter,

"Honey, come downstairs now. They should be here any second."

Heather groaned in answer.

A few minutes later after her mother had left and she had made sure she was presentable enough Heather made her way downstairs and into the dining room sitting heavily at the fully decorated table. Leaning onto the table with her elbows and her hands up supporting her face she took in the lovely china and silverware (the kind her parents only saved for special events), The lovely bouquet of assorted flowers, and of course the light glowing of candles all of which were perfectly placed.

Heather glowered, "What are you guys, trying to romance them?"

Heather's mom who was wearing a simple yet lovely dress stood there smiling with her autograph book held tightly against her chest,

"We just want everything to perfect, dear."

With a roll of her eyes Heather said, "They're not gonna care what the table looks like! They're probably just here for free food!"

Giving her daughter a disapproving look she said, "Now why would a man that wealthy need to accept a dinner invitation just to _eat_?"

"You're just sucking up to him because the guys got money," Heather crossed her arms, "Otherwise we wouldn't be going through all this mess."

"What a horrible thing to say." Her mother said looking away from her daughter. "Me and your father are just trying to get a little involved in your life by inviting your new boyfriend over for dinner."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cried the dark haired girl angrily just as the door bell rang.

"Ohmygod! They're here!" Cried her mother fretfully.

"That's probably what the doorbell ringing meant." Said Heather icily strong sarcasm implied.

Ignoring that remark she quickly said, "Heather be a dear and let them in! I have to go get your father! I swear he takes longer to get ready than a woman!"

Her mother then began to rush herself towards the stairs but not before calling back, "And remember, be_ nice_!"

Once again rolling her eyes Heather took her precious time getting to the door with an uncaring air about her. But when the doorbell began to ring over and over and over again Heather grit her teeth and quickened her steps before opening the door angrily coming face to face with an annoyed Duncan and a kindly looking old man with a cane.

Heather wasn't at all surprised to find Duncan wearing a casual skull t-shirt dark baggy jean pants with chains coming from the front pocket to wrap halfway around and disappear in the back pocket. Complete with a black unzipped hoodie. The older man at least had some decency to wear a casual suit.

"Good evening dear!" said the old man whom Heather assumed was Duncan's grandfather.

"Was there, like, a reason for ringing the door bell _over_ and _over_ like a depraved lunatic!?" She snapped ignoring the greeting.

Duncan gave an uncaring shrug, "Took you long enough to answer after the first ring, I was testing it to see if it worked or not."

"Well aren't you the good samaritan?" she seethed already irritated by the evening.

Duncan grinned, "Didn't I tell ya old man."

The old man gave a light chuckle, "Yes you did grandson, this one has some bite in her!"

"Some what!?" Heather cried angrily placing her hands on her hips.

Duncan chuckled while grandfather brought his cane out to tap lightly against the side of Heather's leg,

"Aren't you going to invite us in dear?"

Bringing her hand down Heather shoved the cane away from her with an irritable, "Watch it gramps!"

While Duncan took the chance to push past her inside the house, "Not a bad place you got here." He said as his gaze moved around the large and beautifully decorated house.

"Hey!" Cried Heather turning toward the delinquent, "You can't just force your way-"

"Oh my!" Said grandfather also making his way inside, "It really_ is_ lovely!"

Heather scowled, "When in the past few seconds did I ever say, 'Please come in'!?"

"Hey gramps check out this vase." Duncan said casually pointing to one of her dads rare and antique collectibles that he kept proudly on display on a pedestal close to the front door. He enjoyed people being able to see it on their way in and out the house. "I bet it could be worth some big bucks!"

Leaning in close toward the artifact grandpa squinted his eyes and adjusted his glasses before saying, "My, my this_ does_ seem quiet valuable." Then turning to Heather he asked, "Tell me young lady, are your parents collectors of such fine things?"

With a deep frown Heather slammed her door shut, whilst glaring at the two. Now that she thought about it inviting Duncan into her house and with all her families' expensive tastes just lying around was pretty much just like _asking_ to be robbed. And who's to say that his entire family aren't just a gang of thieves!? His grandfather could have made his fortune by secretly being some mastermind jewel thief or something!

Crossing her arms Heather angrily announced, "Just so you know our house has a highly protected security system! And we checked every ounce of merchandise we own just this afternoon so we'd know if you took anything!"

Duncan gave the girl an annoyed look while grandfather blinked before slowly catching on, "Oohh…You thought!?" Then he gave one of his loud laughs that made Heather flinch, "My dear we were simply looking and admiring! We weren't going to _steal _anything!"

"I was." Duncan said casually making his grandfather look to him with a bewildered expression. Then looking back to Heather he gave another loud laugh (though this one seemed a little forced) saying, "Kidding! He's kidding of course!"

Once done laughing he said, "We wouldn't accept a dinner invitation to steal! What do you take us for criminals!?"

Unconvinced Heather raised her brow, "You wouldn't?" she challenged.

"Of course not! We accepted the invitation because of the free food!" He cried happily.

Heather felt her brow twitch as she glowered at the old man. But before she could make a remark to this her parents happily made their way downstairs.

"So good of you to come," Cried her mother as she made her way toward the three.

Grandfather smiled "Oh it was no trouble at all-"

"Duncan!" finished her mother passing by grandfather to young man and grabbing his hand in an ecstatic handshake.

Duncan blinked but returned the handshake with an unsure, "No prob, thanks for having us."

Giving a childish giggle her mom said, "The pranks you Geoff, and DJ pulled on Harold were to die for! Not that I would ever approve of those things myself I'm just saying they were funny!" She gave a slight laugh before saying, "Oh and I thought the little scene between you and Heather in 'Are We There Yeti?' was just _adorable_!"

"Mom, were you even watching that episode!? That was just to get the stupid map from him and Owen!" Heather yelled

Ignoring her daughter she asked, "If it's not too much trouble could I have your autograph!?"

Again Duncan blinked as Heather's mom shoved her autograph book and a pen in Duncan's face.

"Er…yeah sure." He grinned taking the book and finding a blank spot crudely signed it as to my biggest fan.

Giving an unsure laugh Heather's father explained to grandfather, "She was a real big fan of the show."

"There you go sweetheart," Duncan said casually giving the book back to the ecstatic mom, "Eeeee!" She cried happily hugging the autograph book to her chest.

"Ugh" Looking up Heather said, "God if you're up there, now would be a _real_ good time to kill me!"

After the formal introductions Heather's father said, "I must say it is a pleasure meeting you! I've heard nothing but good things about all your success. You retired at the age of thirty two isn't that right!?"

Grinning Grandfather said, "Ah yes, the good old days! I tell ya when you're young and having that kind of fun time really seems to pass you by. My son went and grew up, got himself a family and a nice little career and by the time I took the chance to slow down he was already settled into his own nice little life style. And I found I had no one to help continue my success in the business world as a successor." Duncan rolled his eyes, Heather gave a bored yawn. Grinning the old man proudly proclaimed, "Which is why my grandson is here now!"

Duncan then grimaced, as Heather raised a brow.

"Oh you're planning for your…grandson to take of where you left off?" Asked Heather's father unsurely.

"It's not a sure thing yet." Duncan muttered irritably.

While Grandfather happily said, "Yep that's right!"

"No way!" Heather grinned, "You're going to try and turn Duncan into some sort of straight suite business guy!?" she laughed, "Honestly whatever gave you that idea!? As if someone like him could make it into the business world! You'd be better of placing a monkey in a suit and telling it to fax personal notices!"

Duncan glared, while Heathers mom gave an incredulous cry of "Heather!" Her father gave a slight cough which sounded suspiciously like 'Sounds about right.' And grandfather began to happily crack up,

"Well I _do_ love monkeys!" He exclaimed happily.

Heather smirked chalking this up as a slight victory for her.

"Well what about the show!?" Cried Heather's mom sounding close to distraught, "If Duncan becomes your successor he'll still be able to do the show right!"

Waving his hand carelessly Grandfather simply said, "I'm sure we'll find some way to work around that eventually. The bridge will be crossed when we get to it."

Smiling Heather's father then said, "Well now! How about we start making our way into the dining room! I'm sure you two are waiting to be fed!"

"I'll just be a sec to see if the cooks are done with the appetizers." Said Heathers mom before making her way into the kitchen.

"Now you're talking!" said grandfather happily as he began making his way after Heather's dad. "Come along grandson!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" Duncan called back returning his gaze back to the expensive vase.

Heather frowned as she watched him, "High security." She said simply just in case he'd forgotten.

"I heard you the first time." He replied before straightening up and looking to Heather with a casual smile.

Placing her hands on her hips she said, "Just know, I have my eye on you delinquent."

"Don't you trust me?" He grinned.

She gave him a dull look, "Trust a thief!? Yeah right, as if!"

Moving toward her he reached into his pocket pulling out Heather's incriminating disk.

"Lookie what I've got."

Heather scowled, "I am really getting sick of this!"

"How about you show me a little more respect at dinner huh babe? We wouldn't want daddy seeing what his little girls been up to after school hours now would we?"

Heather only fumed as she glared irritably at the delinquent. But she made mental note of it when he placed the disk easily into his left jeans pocket.

~*~*~

With a slight clang Heathers fork fell to the ground for what had to be the fortieth time. She glared at Duncan who sat next to her innocently tearing into his steak, chewing rudely. Her parents were oblivious as they talked with high interest with Duncan's grandfather about the economy, business, politics and other boring things that Heather chose to ignore.

She was used to her parents giving they're dinner guests their full attention and playing the appropriate daughter who sat there speaking only when she needed to. It was a role she was accustomed to and didn't mind playing as a matter of fact she would gladly play her part now if it weren't for the jackass sitting next to her constantly knocking her salad fork to the ground.

"Stop it!" She hissed angrily.

"My bad." He mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Rolling her eyes she bent down '_again_' to retrieve the fork unaware of nice view of cleavage she gave to the delinquent every time she did so.

Turning her attention back to the total drama star Heather's mom smiled before asking, "So can I assume that you two are an official couple now?"

Turning his gaze form the lovely view Duncan turned his attention to Heathers mom who was smiling kindly with just a slightly teasing hint in her eyes.

"Something like that." Said Duncan giving a nonchalant shrug.

Frowning Heather's mom said, "Oh?...But I thought that-"

"It's not like it matters!" snapped Heather sitting up and slamming her fork irritably on the table she said, "Geez can't you give it a rest!"

Duncan looked to Heather with a frown, chewing his food thoughtfully.

"During the ah…Total Drama Show," said Heathers dad, "Weren't you dating that one girl…Courtney?"

At this Duncan instantly stopped stuffing his face swallowing hard he looked up to Heather's father with cold glare that held a silent warning. Slightly taken aback Heathers father tensed slightly under the icy look but to his surprise it was gone as soon as it had appeared as Duncan looked away from him with an uncaring air about him simply replying,

"We're not seeing much of each other anymore."

Quickly sensing the shift in atmosphere Heathers mom quickly said, "We're very sorry to hear that! She was a very nice girl."

Duncan almost smirked in amusement at that. Perhaps at first glance, yeah, he could see people referring to Courtney as nice but upon getting to know her one would find '_nice_' wasn't really a word that should usually be affiliated with the CIT in training.

Obviously on the same thinking track as him, Heather gave an indecent snort before muttering, "Nice, yeah right."

"That's the uptight girl right!" Said grandfather, "The one who was a CIT or something!" He gave a lewd grin, "She was quite a looker grandson!"

"Yeah she was." Duncan said once again with his nonchalant air about him.

"I wonder what happened?" Heather asked sweetly slipping a small forkful of salad into her mouth before looking to Duncan with an innocent but pointed look.

Taking a quick drink from his cup Duncan said, "Nothing you need to worry yourself about babe."

"Do you still talk to her?" Heather pushed still in her innocent tone. Duncan glared.

"Does she know about _us_?" Heather grinned and there was suddenly nothing innocent about her at all.

With a disapproving look Heather's mom scolded, "Now Heather feather it's not polite to pry!"

Silver eyes widened as the young girl paled visibly, furrowing his brow Duncan asked, "What? What did you call her?"

"Nothing! She didn't say anything!" Cried Heather quickly.

"Oh!" blushed Heather's mom smiling sheepishly, "Heather feather is just a little nickname for her! I use it so often sometimes I forget that Heather doesn't like it when I call her that in front of other people."

"Mom!" Cried Heather angrily.

Her mother flinched at Heather's angry tone.

"Awww I think it's cute!" cried Grandfather.

"So do I." Agreed Duncan turning the all but innocent grin right back to her, "_Heather feather_."

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" she said in a deadly low voice. Her glare murderous.

"Or what?" He leaned in close eyes taunting, "_Heather feather_."

She stood suddenly causing her parents to jump slightly while grandfather continued to stuff his face as though this were his last meal.

"You know what! I think we're done here!" Cried Heather angrily.

Duncan blinked up at the girl, "What?"

"Come with me!" She demanded grabbing Duncan's sweater sleeve and pulling him along with her.

"But I'm not done eating yet!" Cried Duncan angrily as he staggered up ungracefully due to the girls persistent tugging.

"You are now! Come here!"

"Aye easy now!"

"Shut up!"

More indignant yelling could be heard as they continued out the dining room and into the hallway. Heathers father frowned with an annoyed look,

"Do you think we should just let them leave like that?"

"Like what?" Asked Heather's mom smiling after the couple.

"Like…_together_." He answered irritably.

"They'll be fine!" Said Grandfather happily around a mouthful of food, "Let the kids have their fun!"

~*~*~

Slamming the boy as hard as she could against a wall far from prying ears she angrily scowled, "You will never ever call me that again! Got it!?"

Not looking at all bothered by the aggression Duncan only gave Heather a bored glare, "Chill out it's just a name."

Leaning in with her hands on her hips Heather said "Look, it's not that hard," She hissed, "When I say not to do something, you listen! I can't make it any clearer than that!"

Duncan scowled moving toward her he said, "Don't forget which one of use holds the cards here."

But Heather only rolled her eyes with a quick "Whatever, I am _so_ done with this!" Before turning on her heel and making her way toward her room.

She stormed away all high and mighty with her nose in the air and a deep frown on her face but didn't get very far before she was grabbed roughly by the forearm and forcefully pulled back. It was her turn to be slammed against the wall though unlike Duncan the sudden aggression had not only stunned her it had caused some slight pain as well.

One hand still tightly gripped against her arm, looking to him Heather felt her breath hitch as he suddenly leaned in against her, his chest just barely pressed against hers. They're noses barely touching he watched her through narrowed cold eyes that suddenly seemed so fierce that for once Heather was sure holding her tongue would be the more appropriate choice. However he made no move to speak but instead leaned in closer and for an unsure moment Heather thought he was going to try and kiss her again. But instead his face passed by hers his cheek lightly grazing her own as he whispered lowly against her ear,

"You know if you're so sick of the game," He said bringing his free hand up to rest on her waist before moving his hand slowly up her side, "Then you shouldn't play along."

His hand pushed up her blouse lightly and Heather gave a small gasp when she felt his hand softly graze across her stomach before coming to a stop at Duncan's CD disk that she had secured against her skirt during dinner when she thought Duncan hadn't noticed.

Leaning back slightly Duncan peered down at her incredulous gaze before giving a self satisfied smirk. Pulling the disk from her skirt he said,

"It was cute, seeing you all smug thinking you were gonna get away with it. But it shouldn't take someone so long just to pick up a fork of the floor, you know."

Finally finding herself Heather glowered angrily at the boy which in turn caused his smirk to grow.

"And it's kinda gullible for you to actually believe that I didn't already make more copies of the disk."

Fuming irritably Heather ground out, "You…you _liar_!"

He gave an easy shrug saying, "You made it clear yourself you should never trust a thief. You should know that better than anyone seeing as how you are somewhat of a little thief yourself."

Then releasing the angry girl he began to make his back to the dinner table but not before calling back over his shoulder, the grin easily heard in his tone,

"But like I said before, it was cute!"

Later that night Heather, wasn't at all concerned about her parents chastising her about leaving the dinner early and not returning even to wish their guests a goodnight (even though grandfather didn't hold it against her thinking she was simply tired and Duncan could have cared less). She was far to pissed off to worry over trivial things such as a polite goodbye to guests she didn't even want in the first place. She was irritated with the entire night! The stupid dinner, her parents prying into her life because of some stupid video and rumors, as a matter of fact just her life in general! But that night lying in her bed glaring at the dark that surrounded her Heather was sure her greatest irritation was caused by the rapid beating of her heart when the delinquent had leaned in close to her in the hallway pinning her with fierce blue eyes.

And how it taken some time before her heart rate had returned to normal.

~TBC~

This chap was alot more easier to write than the last one! I guess because chapter three was kinda about football and I dont know to much about the sport, oh well,! Reviews are love people!

Peace)-AR


	5. The Homecoming Party pt1

The Hostile Hookup

Ok Ive decided to make it my mission to give out at least two chapters per month. (I'm gonna try anyway.) So I had been rushing like crazy to get out chp 5 before the end of April which I did! (Go me!) but unfortunatly at a terrible price! You see chap 5 was suppose to be all one part! But as you can see it ended up being much more longer than I had first thought it would be. So I broke it in two, which is something I really didn't want to do, but do I did. ;) The second part of the story is just about done and I'll probably post it by the end of the week or so. But until then;

Enjoy!

* * *

The Homecoming Party pt1

Teenagers moved about the large hallways talking loudly with friends as they rummaged through lockers and tried to get in a few minutes time of freedom before the start of third period. Over the noise of the boisterous students of Riverdale the speakers blared on with the voice of their principle giving the students a warning announcement.

"Two months now has gone by since the disastrous frozen school prank and to this day it still remains unknown as to who the culprit is! Now as big as this school is and as frequent as rumors are shared between you students I know there is someone out there who knows something! And let me warn you that protecting the person responsible is a crime itself! It's obstruction of justice!" Over exaggerated the principle, "And on that note I'd like to remind you all again that if the student responsible is not brought up for this crime or refuses to admit to having done it, there will be no homecoming dance this week!"

The announcement continued on but everybody continued on with their business ignoring the principle and his immune rant for many of a few choice reasons:

First of all nobody cared what the principle had to say.

Second this wasn't the first time he had made that speech. As a matter of fact at the end of every morning announcement for the past month he made this same warning speech of give up the prankster or no homecoming dance.

Third even if someone _did_ know who had done it (and there were a few people who could guess) nobody was going to label themselves as a snitch and (in this case get on the wrong side of Heather and her very powerful father).

Then fourth of all, last but not least, even though the thought of their homecoming dance coming to a close did irk the students somewhat at first they quickly got over it. For about a week after the first warning announcements were made secret invitations were passed out about a secret house party by a student whose parents happened to be away for a few weeks. It was mainly for seniors and a few choice lower classmen but it swept over the school quick in a torrent of excitement that quickly allowed the students to forget about the dance and look eagerly forward to the house party!

~*~*~

"You'd think he'd have given up by now on that whole school prank thing." Came a voice from Heather's side forcing the raven haired girl to straighten up from her drink from the water fountain. Looking up she was met with a kind smile from Shawn, a messy blonde haired boy who she shared a class with in fifth period.

"Yeah," Said Heather nonchalantly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "guess some people just don't know when to quit."

Shawn gave a thoughtful look, "I guess it_ is_ sort of an unsolved mystery. I wonder who could have done it?"

"Gee Shawn I really don't know." Heather said broodingly.

Again he smiled down at the dark haired girl, "He must be some sort of master mind genius to have dodged being found out for this long." He only half joked.

Heather felt the corner of her mouth twitch up to a smug smile. She was never one to deny letting her ego be stroked even if it was indirectly and just because she couldn't help herself she proudly stated,

"Or _she_."

Shawn's knowing smile grew as he continued to peer at the girl through thin wired glasses his green eyes piercing.

"So," he continued conversationally, "Are you going to Richard's party?"

"The Homecoming party?" Since the party was a sort of replacement for the homecoming dance many of the students nameded the party 'the homecoming party'.

"Um hm." He nodded.

"Yeah I guess." Heather said with a nonchalant shrug even though she, like every other student, was more than excited about the big party.

Shawn again nodded as Heather began to make her way to her third period class. He moved quickly to keep up,

"Me to," He looked down at her with a charming smile, "How bout we go together?"

Heather looked up to Shawn her silver eyes widening slightly with just a hint of surprise. Shawn gave an easy chuckle as he quickly replied,

"Kidding! Just kidding! I know you're probably going to go with Duncan right?"

At this Heather's eyes narrowed and she quickly looked away from Shawn giving half shrug, "Who knows." She grumbled uncaringly.

Shawn raised a brow, "Is he going to the party?"

"Who knows?" She repeated in the same tone.

"I like how you two are so close." Grinned Shawn teasingly.

"I like how you're so damn nosey." Heather countered bitterly.

"Well thank you, I do try!" He said once more in a teasing tone.

Heather glared irritably.

"Aww come on, I'm just having a little fun."

"Well go have it somewhere else!" The dark haired girl snapped.

Shawn gave a charming smile, "Fair enough, but first I think I'll walk you to your class."

Heather only rolled her eyes as she gave a slight shift to her backpack, "Do what you want." She muttered uncaringly but Shawn noticed the slightly pink hue that graced the meaner girls face.

~*~*~

Later that same day Duncan found himself walking toward the detention room where he was sentenced to spend the rest of the school day after nearly blowing up the science lab. Again.

"You'd think they'd warn that the stuff was flammable before they give it to you to work with." He muttered to himself even though fire shouldn't have been used at all for this particular project.

The hallways were empty since class was underway but the sudden pounding of running footsteps caused him to look over his shoulder to find Richard running toward him.

"Hey, Duncan wait up man!"

Duncan scowled before rolling his eyes and continuing on his way. Richard really wasn't his most favorite person.

Slowing to walk beside the delinquent Richard held onto his side as he tried to catch his breath,

"Hold on dude," He breathed, "let me catch my breath for a sec."

"You want something?" Duncan asked in a cold tone as he continued down the hall.

Not missing the hostility Richard looked up to Duncan saying,

"You're still mad about that whole garbage thing?"

It had been quite obvious that Richard had also been behind the little prank since it was him who got Duncan to sit in the exact spot where the waste had fallen. When Duncan had confronted the other boy about it he had sworn that the entire thing had been Heather's idea and the only reason he had went along was because of Heather's reputation for being able to get other kids expelled if they didn't do as she told.

It had been pathetic to Duncan so he had left Richard alone but not before delivering a swift punch to his gut just for good measure. This had been the first time they had spoken since then.

"I already told you I was sorry! What do you want a freaking speech!?"

"What do you _want_!?" scowled Duncan from between clenched teeth his patience already wearing thin.

Richard blinked before his face broke out with an instant grin, "You're coming to my party right?"

Duncan looked the other boy with a raised brow, "What the fuck do you care!?"

"Weeell," Started Richard slowly, "I was just seeing if you and Heather would be coming together."

Duncan furrowed his brow, "Why?"

Richard grinned, "Because _you're_ popular and _she's_ popular and you guys are_ dating_." The way he spoke you'd think it should have been obvious. "And if I know for a fact that you two are coming that would guarantee that just about everyone else will be there."

Duncan felt a mean smirk pull at the end of his lips. The sheep were way too easy.

"Sure," Duncan said easily, "We'll be there."

Richard gave a smirk of his own, "Awesome this otta be good!" Then after a while once Richard seemed to figure they were headed in the same direction he asked, "Hey are you headed toward detention?"

"Yep." Duncan stated simply.

"Well how bout that? So am I!"

Duncan looked at him questioning.

"Apparently Miss Harper is the only one who doesn't realize how fat her ass is." Richard spoke with an uncaring half shrug.

Duncan allowed himself an amused grin at this.

~*~*~

After school that day Jasmine had found Duncan just making his way out the large front doors of the school making her way quickly toward him she grabbed a firm hold of the back of his back pack.

"Heya Duncan!" Grinned the brunette cheekily.

Duncan tuned to her with a dull look giving his backpack an annoyed tug from her light grasp before continuing on his way.

Jasmine found that even though Duncan at most times treated her rudely she was never as insulted as she should be. Strangely enough she found she was use to this kind of behavior, Heather and Duncan were a lot alike when it came to treating people with little to no respect. Moving to keep up with him she said,

"Guess what?"

Duncan sighed, "That chicken butt joke is so outplayed Jasmine."

Scrunching her face indignantly Jasmine said, "I _wasn't_ going to say that. Guess what Heather told me earlier today."

"Something bitchy I'm sure." Duncan grinned at her.

"Better be careful," Jasmine warned, "I'll tell Heather what you say about her when she's not around and then she'll dump your bad boy ass in a minute!"

Duncan's grin grew, "Well we wouldn't want _that_!"

The brunette rolled her eyes knowing deep down her threat fell on death ears. Duncan wasn't afraid to talk that way about Heather even to her face.

"You guys are a weird couple." She muttered irritably.

"So what did Heather tell you?" Duncan asked when the silence had dragged on and he found the brunette was still tagging alongside him.

Jasmine gave Duncan a sly look, "Well Heather did make me swear not to tell you…" She trailed of teasingly.

Duncan gave an uncaring shrug, "Alright whatever." He easily replied.

"Ok! You dragged it out of me!" She cried excitedly, "Apparently Shawn was doing some major flirting with her earlier today!"

Duncan gave another bored look, "Who now?"

Jasmine blinked, "You don't now Shawn?" She gave a thoughtful look, "I thought you would have heard of him by now."

"Why would I have heard of him?" Asked Duncan in annoyance.

"Well he's always hanging around Heather you know. And he's always flirting with her; everyone's saying that he plans on stealing her away from you."

Duncan looked to her then. "Are you talking about that blonde kid with the glasses?"

"That's him!" Jasmine smirked, "So you_ have_ noticed!"

"I see them walking around together when she's not with you or the other harpies." Duncan replied nonchalantly, "What's the big deal they seem more like friends than anything else."

Giggling the brunette replied, "Well Heather only considers him a friend but Shawn..." She giggled again.

Duncan smirked amused, "Stuck in the friend zone huh? Sucks for him."

"Yeah." Jasmine said slowly, "A lot of girls envy Heather because Shawn is so totally hot but…sometimes the way he looks at Heather…to me, just isn't right."

Duncan sniffed "What do you mean?"

"Well," Jasmine averted her eyes a small blush forming on her cheeks, "Let's put it this way, have you ever held a raw piece of steak in front of a pit-bull?"

Duncan grinned with amusement, "He wants to eat her?"

"Eat is not the word." Mumbled Jasmine slightly embarrassed.

"Then what _is_ the word?" asked the delinquent clearly enjoying himself.

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't play stupid!"

Duncan chuckled then looking ahead at the throng of students he caught sight of a tuft of red hair on a familiar height impaired student.

"Hey Joey!" He called effectively startling the shorter boy to quickly stop and turn around.

As soon as they were close enough Duncan said, "Where have you been man? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

Giving Duncan an annoyed look Joey said, "It's not like we don't share the same first period."

Jasmine blinked, "You're in our first period class? How come I've never seen you before?"

Joey looked away with a grim look muttering something incoherent.

"He's easy to overlook." Stated Duncan simply causing Joey to fume.

"Oh, well anyway if you want my advice-"

"Which I don't."

"I think you should keep an eye on Shawn." Jasmine grinned, "I hear he's quite the charmer, you know."

"Whatever."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Whatever!" She snapped back before running of then as though she had forgot she quickly turned around and moving backwards called out, "Oh and nice meeting you… err…um whatever your name is!"

"It's Joey!" The smaller boy called after her but by now Jasmine had already taken off.

Looking to Duncan he asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. She thinks that Shawn kid wants to eat Heather or something. I wasn't really listening."

Joey furrowed his brow, "Like a cannibal or something?"

"It's supposed to be a figure of speech."

"Ah….I don't get it."

Duncan grinned, "I don't expect you to."

Joey nodded slowly, "Soooo," he started slowly, "I hear that homecoming party is really supposed to be something huh."

By now the two boys had reached where Duncan's Mustang was parked. Unlocking the car door Duncan said, "Yeah," looking to the smaller boy he said, "But it's mainly for seniors though."

The boy blinked as he watched Duncan take his seat in the beautiful car. "Yeah you know…_I'm_ a senior."

Again Duncan looked to him though this time his expression was incredulous, "Seriously? How old are you?"

Joey scowled as he felt his brow twitch in irritation, "I'm_ seventeen_." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Duncan's eyes widened as he took in the shorter kids appearance, "No shit! This whole time I thought you were some really smart junior high kid who skipped a few grades or something!"

Giving a defeated sigh Joey looked away irritably muttering something about how his grow spurt just hadn't kicked in yet.

Felling a smirk tug at the corner's of his mouth the delinquent said, "Well…are _you _going to the party?"

Clearing his throat the other boy looked away while bringing his hand up to rub behind his neck,

"I don't know…I wasn't really…invited." He finished lamely.

Duncan stared at him for a moment feeling his smirk waver as a need to laugh at the shorter boys obvious discomfort arouse.

"Do you _wanna_ go?" He asked with a grin shaking lightly with silent laughter.

Joey gave a shrug, "I don't know…It's not like it's a big deal or anything…"

In turn Duncan also shrugged, "Alright then." he said as he slammed his car door close and started up the engine.

"Yes I wanna go!" Cried Joey through the open car window.

This time Duncan really did laugh before saying, "Alright man you can ride with me. Now hands off the car you're gettin your fingerprints on it!"

Joey quickly did as he was told before Duncan backed out of the parking space and took off.

~*~*~

By Friday afternoon with still two more classes to go the school was practically surging with anticipation for tonight's party!

Even Heather was in an exceptionally good mood as she walked happily toward her locker. Though it was short lived when she found who was waiting for her there. She fiend a pout,

"Awww, I haven't seen much of you all week it was making me _happy_. What happened?"

Duncan grinned, "Careful babe," he replied smoothly, "I might get the feeling you don't want me around."

Opening her locker she simply said, "I would never put it past you to come anywhere near that kind of correct thought processing."

Duncan blinked, ok she had him stumped on that one.

"So what do you want?"

"Just to tell you that we're going to Richard's party tonight."

Heather gave Duncan a dull look, "We? As in you and me _together_?"

Duncan smiled, "It's what couples do. If you'd ever had a boyfriend before you'd know this."

"We're_ not_ a couple." Heather stated firmly, irritably then shooting him a sideway's glare said, "The party is tonight, sort of last minute don't you think? So what makes you think I don't already have plans on how I'm getting there?"

Duncan only shrugged, "Cancel them."

Smirking he said, "I'll be by to pick you up at eight."

Then he left leaving behind a very irritant Heather.

~*~*~

Of course eight to Duncan was supposedly about 9:15 so arriving over an hour late completely impervious he wore only jean pants along with a dark button up shirt complete with a skull and crossbones design on front.

Instead of ringing the door bell he banged heavily on the door because of course ringing the door bell just wouldn't do much for annoyance.

After he waited for a moment he began to bang again this time with more force. Then with a quick unlock and a forceful pull Heather stood glowering angrily.

"We have a doorbell!"

Duncan's blue eyes widened slightly as he allowed himself to take in Heather's appearance.

She wore a deep violet spaghetti strap lace trimmed top that was slightly see through from the bust down allowing him to just barely make out her soft curves. Accompanied with a black mini skirt and strappy black heels that wound up her ankles the delinquent found he couldn't help thinking she looked pretty damn good tonight.

"Last time I used the doorbell," He said allowing his gaze to wander shamelessly, "You got all pissy and started bitching about one thing or another."

Heather scowled as she tried to ignore his crude staring tossing her dark hair back over her shoulder she asked, "And since when is eight anywhere near 9:20!?"

His blue eyes flashed up to meet her gaze as he smirked, "Ever heard of being fashionably late?"

"We're past being fashionably late, now we're just plan late!"

Rolling his eyes Duncan said, "Could you stop bitching for one second!? Geez you should be overwhelmed! Any other girl would kill to be in your shoes right now!" Smirking he continued with, "A good liking guy like me taking you out for the night. Life just doesn't get any better for ya does it babe?"  
Heather felt her brow twitch, "As if!? And what _girl_ are you talking about Duncan!?" It was her turn to smirk, "The ones that only exists in your mind on lonely Saturday nights when it's just you and your hand?"

Duncan scowled ready with a comeback of his own until the house door opened wider revealing Heather's mom with a joyous look on her face.

"Oh Duncan it was you that I heard! It's so good to see you again! You know me and Heather have been doing a lot of talking about you since your last visit!"

"No we haven't" Cried Heather angrily, "You're the one who's been-"

"You must be sure to visit more often, Duncan, I so do enjoy your visits!"

Duncan smiled; "Well I don't wanna be a bother…" he trailed of professionally.

Heather glared at him incredulously. Being a bother, she was sure, was something Duncan took as a religion!

"Oh don't be silly we insist upon it!"

"Who the hell is _we_!?" cried Heather outraged.

Sensing the danger ahead Heather's mom quickly ended the conversation with,

"Well I won't hold you two off for any longer." She smiled then, "Have fun you two!"

Then as an afterthought, "But not too much fun cause you know how your father worries honey."

"Leaving! Now!" growled Heather between clenched teeth as she began to push the boy hastily toward his parked car a deep scowl on her face.

It took everything in Duncan to keep a straight face, though his shoulders shook and a few snickers escaped every now and then. And because he couldn't help it in his hilarity endued state he forced out,

"You know…your mom-"

"Shove it!" Cried Heather as she continued her forceful pushing. This time Duncan couldn't help himself as he broke down laughing.

~*~*~

For what Duncan believed was the millionth time Heather heaved an unnecessarily loud sigh. He shot her another glare,

"You got something to say?"

"You mean besides the fact that we are stuck in traffic and that it's all your fault?" replied the raven haired girl testily.

"We're not stuck in traffic." Duncan countered irritably, "We're moving."

Again she sighed. Loudly. Duncan scowled.

"We should be there by now!"

"What's your rush?"

Leaning back in her seat she began to absentmindedly toy with her hair looking ahead at the slow moving traffic.

"Jasmine called me. She told me she's already there."

"So."

"_So_,_ Id_ already be there by now if it weren't for you."

"Ah." Duncan said uncaringly.

Heather looked to him then with an annoyed glare.

"You now Jasmine and I were talking about you, uhmm," He gave a thoughtful look, "I don't know sometime earlier this week."

Heather blinked, "What about?"

"Shawn." He stated simply. Heather's curious look darkened,

"I told her not to tell you." She seethed angrily.

"What," Duncan smirked at her, "You think I'd care or something?"

She looked away from him still absentmindedly toying with her hair,

"Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend?"

She asked in a low voice before crossing her bare legs.

"I wouldn't want you getting jealous or anything." She smirked, "After all any boy would kill to be in your shoes right now. A good looking girl like me allowing a guy like you to take me out. It just doesn't get any better for you does it?"

Duncan glared at her and her use of his words.

"Don't read too much into things." He said evenly.

She stared at him for a moment,

"Don't read too much into things?" she questioned before a her smirk grew smug and knowing then crossing her arms against the arm rest of the car seat she leaned in close toward the delinquent. The action caused her breasts to press up slightly bringing more attention to her low cut top. Dark blue eyes shifted to the suggestive view than back again concentrating a little harder on the road than was necessary.

"Maybe if your eyes could keep level with mine for more than five seconds I wouldn't have to '_read too much into things_.'" She finished with a grin well aware that she was giving him a hard time.

Duncan only scoffed before mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

She tilted her head slightly, "I didn't quite catch that." Her grin grew.

Duncan shifted in his seat, "Maybe if you put on a little something more than lingerie than-"

"This is _not_ lingerie!" Heather yelled outraged, "This is a limited edition Chanel chiffon top! And it cost more than anything your puny brain could ever come up with!"

"Well for that much money you'd think that they would add more clothe to it!"

Heather glowered angrily before opening her mouth with a snide remark on the tip of her tongue but then,

"I think you look very nice Heather."

Joey and Duncan jumped as Heather let out a startled scream! Turning to find the red head kid in the back seat Heather yelled,

"Who the hell are you!?"

Paling considerably all Joey could say was, "Uh…Urm…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was back there." Duncan said carelessly.

Looking to Duncan incredulously Heather cried, "He's been there this whole time!?"

"He's easy to overlook!" Duncan countered defensively

"Quite saying that!" cried out the red head irritably.

"Dammit who are you!?" Heather yelled pointing an accusing finger at the poor boy.

"That's Joey." Duncan answered simply.

"And who the hell is Joey!?"

"He shares the same first period as us."

"He does!?" Looking to Joey she asked, "Since when!?"

"Since the beginning of the semester." Joey grumbled

Heather blinked before looking back to Duncan, "Why is he here!?"

"Why do you think? He's going to Richards's party."

"Oh really." She sneered then looking back to Joey said, "You do know that this party is for seniors only right?"

"Well, I-I am…a senior…" He muttered nervously under Heather's piercing gaze.

Her silver eyes widened in surprise as she allowed her gaze to wander over the small boy, "Seriously?"

Joey groaned exasperated.

"Leave the kid alone Heather." Duncan muttered absentmindedly

"It would have been _nice_ if you had told me he was back there!"

"Erm…I-I didn't mean to startle you Heather!" Cried Joey causing Heather to return her gaze on him. This was the first time he had ever talked to queen bee and so far he had already managed to screw things up so far. He had to make them right and quick.

"A-and I meant what I said earlier, you really do look nice!"

Heather gave him a dull look before raising a brow, "_Thanks_…I guess."

"You two make a lovely couple." Duncan said casually as he turned on his signal to change lanes.

Joey blushed, "Wh-what no! I mean I would never- er I mean I-I don't think-"

"Duncan, stay in this lane." Heather said ignoring his earlier remark.

He looked to her "Why?"

"So we can get off at the next exit. I know short cut."

He raised a brow, "How do you know a short cut?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Because after school every Wednesday I drive to Richard's house to have hot mindless sex, how else!?" Duncan scowled, Joey's face reddened, "Just take the damn exit!"

Duncan switched signals once again muttering irritably under his breath.

~*~*~

"Oh my god Duncan! Could you have parked any further!?" Scowled Heather, "Six inch heels are so not meant for long distance walking!"

Taking this opportunity to light up a cigarette Duncan looked to her mumbling, "This neighborhood is packed with parked cars. You saw it."

"Yeah and whose fault is that mister fashionably late!"

In answer to this Duncan only took a long drag before blowing a trail of smoke in the angry girl's face. She growled as she began waving her hand quickly in her face to clear the air.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" She cried quickly running after Duncan's retreating figure.

"Uhh guys…?" Came Joey's feeble cry as he leaned heavily on Duncan's parked car.

"I-I'm not feeling too hot," He started hyperventilating before brining a hand to cover his chest, "I-I think I'm having a heart attack!"

"Oh great!" Groaned Heather before turning to glare angrily at the smaller boy, "Listen you little creep, this party is rumored to be the biggest party of the school year! And I am not missing it to take you to a hospital!"

"For once I agree with her man," Said Duncan talking around the cigarette that he held clenched between his teeth, "I am not missing out on my chance to get piss faced drunk to spend the night in some hospital."

Heather looked to him, "You're not getting drunk. You're our ride home, duh!"

"What do you think I got Joey for? He's our designated driver."

Heather blinked, "Oohhh, so that's why you brought him."

Breathing out another stream of smoke he asked, "Why else do you think I dragged him along?"

"Gee you two are like the nicest kids in town!" Joey scowled angrily. "You know I'd be a little more pissed off if it weren't for the fact that I'm_ dying_ right now!"

Returning his scowl Duncan said, "You're not dying dude you're just nervous!"

"What the hell does he have to be nervous for!?" exclaimed Heather.

Bringing a hand up to rub behind the back of his neck Duncan said, "It's supposed to be his first party or something."

"Oh god!" Sighed Heather as she rolled her eyes then without another word she continued on her way toward the party.

"Alright let's go." Duncan grumbled as he made his way toward Joey.

"W-wait, no it's alright I'll just wait here by the car!"

He made a strangled noise when Duncan grabbed him roughly by the collar of his sweater hoodie and began to roughly drag the protesting boy along. Following after the raven haired girl.

After walking five blocks toward the party they found themselves making their way up the front porch of a large house. From the five blocks away that Duncan had parked you could hear the loud music booming but now making their ways up to the house it was more ear piercing than ever!

Sitting out on the front porch were a few boys who were already drunk talking loudly with anyone who came in or out the house.

"Dude!" cried one of the boys as he patted another frantically on the shoulder, "Dude check it out! It's the kids from Total Drama Island!" It was apparent they weren't from their school.

The other boy looked before grinning, "Ah man no way! Hey guys check it out its Duncan, Heather and Noah!"

The smaller boy felt his brow twitch "I'm not Noah I'm Joey!"

The boys gave Joey a blank drunken stare, "Cody?"

"JOEY! I wasn't even in the show!"

Duncan grinned, "I see you guys are already drunk of your ass's save a spot out for me!"

"You know it man!" Cried one of the drunks, "Hey when you go in there bring out a couple extra six packs alright!"

"Yeah alright." Duncan said as he followed Heather up the porch and inside the large front doors Joey not far behind.

The drunks watched as the trio made their way inside. A boy then walked toward the drunks, a plastic red cup in his hand.

"Hey wasn't that the Total Drama Island guys?"

"Yeah." One of the drunks answered.

"Awesome!" He grinned, "I had heard that Heather and Duncan would be here but I didn't know Noah would be here to!" Then he took a long drink from his cup full of beer obviously just as drunk as the others.

~*~*~

Richard was pressed up against a wall near his front door one arm draped around the waist of a pretty blonde doing some serious making out while his other hand held a red plastic cup of his own.

But he was interrupted by a hard persistent tapping against his shoulder. Breaking away from his lip locking he turned to find Heather giving him a dull glare.

"Oh Heather, Duncan!" He grinned, "You guys made it!"

"Yeah whatever!" Said the dark haired girl, "Have you seen Jasmine?"

"Uhm," Richard looked around carelessly at the over packed house, "I saw her earlier…but I don't know where she is now…"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Of course, it's not like your useful sober why would you be useful when you're drunk!?"

And with that she stormed of, "Hey I'm not drunk!" Called out Richard after her, "At least not yet…" he trailed of grinning at the pretty blonde who smirked impishly back at him.

"Hey man where are the drinks at?" Asked Duncan before Richard got back into his make out session.

"Kitchen…" The other boy muttered distractedly before leaning in to capture the pretty blondes lips again.

"Well I figured that, but where the hell is the…Ah screw it! I'll find it myself!" He said since obviously wasn't going to get any help from Richard. He moved passed him making his way in the crowded house with Joey quick at his heels.

~*~*~

Heather pushed her way past the many kids many who were from her school and many who were not she was just thinking of calling one of the other girls via cell phone until a sudden tap on her shoulder caused her to quickly turn with a start.

"Hey!" Smiled Shawn, "You made it!"

~*~*~

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Scowled Duncan as he glared inside the empty fridge, "Already all the booze is gone! This sucks!"

"Well there are a lot of people here." Reasoned Joey.

Duncan scowled at him, but before he could get out a proper response a voice called to him,

"You know there are more drinks downstairs in the basement."

Duncan turned to find red headed girl staring up at him through soft brown eyes. Her hair was short and choppy and she had just the barest hints of freckles across her nose. Her face took on a look of sudden excitement,

"Ohmygod, y-your Duncan! M-my cousin said you would be here but I-!" She stopped then to take a deep breath and compose herself. Blushing she held out her hand, "My names Rita. Big fan." Then she smiled prettily.

Duncan smiled, "Nice to meet ya babe."

"I'm Joey!" smiled the smaller boy.

Rita blinked, Duncan scowled. Taking the Joey by the shoulders and leading him a short ways away from Rita He whispered. "Hey man I need you to do me a solid, see that chair over there?"

Joey looked, "Uh yeah."

"Go over there and sit down and I'll call ya when I need ya."

Joey deadpanned, "Are you saying you wanna be alone with uh…"

"You got it dude!" and with that he gave Joey one final push driving the smaller boy away.

Then turning back to Rita asked, "So, share a beer with me?"

"Sure!" She grinned.

~*~*~

As time went by and the party progressed Heather found she didn't mind so much that Jasmine and the others still had not been found. She was having a fun time with Shawn, they danced for a while but after a while Shawn lead her out toward the backyard. Where there were kids talking, swimming in Richards's luxurious pool, and chilling in the hot tub (though it seemed slightly crowded with all the kids trying to squeeze in together).

"You want a drink?" He asked.

"Diet dr. pepper." She stated easily.

"How bout a beer?"

"Ugh!" She made a face, "I can't stand the taste of that stuff!"

"Aw come on" He grinned, "It'll help loosen you up."

Heather smirked up at him, "I think I'm loose enough thanks."

"Well it's no fun drinking alone…" He smiled. It irked Heather how at times his smile could be positively charming and irresistible. "And it_ is_ a party, just one drink with me please."

Heather looked away from him trying to hide the light blush on her face, "Just one drink." She muttered.

Shawn's charming smile grew into a grin.

~*~*~

Joey pushed his way hastily through the crowded house looking for a quiet place. Not too long ago his mom had called him most likely wanting to check up on him. He hadn't told her that he was going to a house party, mainly because she worried far too much! So when she had called he couldn't answer the phone with all the noise and the music! But he did need to call her back and quick before she did something drastic like call the cops and file a missing person's report!

But first he needed to find a quiet and hopefully empty room to call her from.

Walking down a long hallway that was fairly un-crowded he gave a quick look around before opening a door and quickly making his way inside.

But quickly stopped short to find a haze of smoke and a group of guys who looked up to him in shock,

"Hey close the door man!" Cried one of the boys angrily.

Joey quickly did as he was told but in a frightened stupor closed the door leaving him still in the room.

"No I mean you get out and close the door idiot!"

Joey was just about to hastily do as he was told but then one of the other guys called out to him,

"Hey wait a second!"

The other boy walked to Joey looking at him closely before his face broke out into a grin,

"Ay I know you! I saw you earlier with Heather and Duncan!"

Joey looked to him with a furrowed brow, "Huh?"

Turning to the other boys he cried, "Don't you guys know who this is!? It's Noah!"

Joey scowled as he felt a vein pulse in his forehead. This was the same guy who was sitting out on the porch!

"You mean the guy from that reality show!?" cried one of the guys as he brought a blunt up between his lips, taking a few puffs before passing it to another guy.

"Yeah, the smart one with the big head!" Cried the one who had taken the blunt taking a few puffs of his own before giving out a few deep coughs.

"Oh yeah, liked that guy. He was hella funny!"

They were high! Still scowling irritably Joey cried out, "I don't look a damn thing _like_ Noah!!!"

Suddenly there was forceful tug on the front of his zip up hoodie. The guy who had been out on the porch earlier was glaring irritably at Joey; his eyes were slightly hooded and red from being both drunk and high.

In a low and threatening voice he proclaimed, "You _are_ Noah! Else we'll have to kick your ass for stumbling in on our private party!"

Joey gave a nervous grin, "Yep Noah that's me!"

At this drunk and high guy instantly broke out into a happy grin, "Alright! Wait till I tell Steven and them that I got high with Noah!"

At this the other guys cheered! Joey paled.

~*~*~

Still in the kitchen Duncan and Rita laughed heartedly as Duncan told her a story that had happened to him on the set of TDI one that hadn't been caught on the camera's. After a few beers they were both loose and talking freely both enjoying the other's company. Sitting on top of the kitchen counter and swinging her legs merrily Rita asked,

"So then what?" Looking down at Duncan who leaned against the same counter. "Then what did she do?" she asked.

Duncan chuckled, "So then after she felt the frog squirming around in the back of her shirt she started screaming and running around all crazy like!" This started up their laughing fest again and it took a lot for Duncan to finish up the story, "Then," he laughed, "because she couldn't get the frog off she jumped into the lake still screaming her head off!"

"Ohmygod!" laughed Rita, "You are so bad! I'm surprised Courtney didn't kill you after that!"

"She tried to!" laughed the delinquent, "I had a knot on my head the size of her fist for days!" They continued to laugh till gradually their mirth died down to the occasional chuckle.

Then with a sigh and a wistful smile Duncan said, "Yeah she is one _tough_ chick."

Rita watched him closely for a moment before diverting her soft gaze down to the can of beer she held in her hands,

"_Soo_, do you still talk to her?"

"Hm?" asked Duncan bringing his dark eyes to the slightly blushing girl.

"Courtney, I mean when the show ended it was obvious you two were…together." Her brown eyes lifted to meet his gaze. "But right now, are you two still together?"

During their conversation's Duncan had learned that Rita didn't go to their school so of course she didn't know about his and Heather's fake relationship. She went to another high school on the other side of town; she had been invited to the party by her cousin who was a senior at Riverdale. And it's not like he hadn't been hit on before but because most of the girls feared getting in trouble of stealing away Heather's new boyfriend the flirting never really went anywhere past just friendly. And then there was the fact of actually moving on…

"Technically…no." He replied looking away from the red head.

Rita frowned, "Technically?"

Duncan was silent for a second before taking a deep breath he returned his gaze back to hers, "No." he said firmly.

Rita smirked then before bringing a hand down to rest on his arm leaning in close she whispered in a low voice,

"You wanna go somewhere…more private?"

Duncan felt an instant grin began to tug on his lips, "Lead the way babe."

With a grin that was anything but innocent she jumped down from the counter and taking a light hold of his wrist began to make her way toward a more private location.

Duncan allowed her to drag him along through the crowd of rambunctious teens past a huge window that pretty much made up a wall that lead to the backyard. Looking out Duncan could see kids doing flips into the pool and an overflowing hot tub and… He stopped suddenly causing Rita to stop also and give him a questioning look.

He watched kids just standing around talking, dancing and just having a good time among them stood Heather and Shawn.

He had thought she would be spending the evening with Jasmine and her other friends. What was she doing with him?

Really it didn't bother him, after all who the hell was he to care who she hung out with? But still…

'_Sometimes the way he looks at Heather…to me, just isn't right.' _

Stupid Jasmine, it was obvious what Shawn wanted from the dark haired girl. The way he was staring at her and leaning in more closer than was necessary to whisper something in her ear leaving the girl giggling and red in the face and…wait giggling!?

In all the time Duncan had ever known Heather she never giggled! He didn't even think it was in her nature until just now! His frown deepened as he pulled his hand easily from Rita's light grasp.

"Give me a minute." He stated not really looking at the red head, "I'll be right back."

Then he left leaving the girl with a puzzled look on her face.

~*~*~

There were a couple of times that Heather's cell phone had gone off, Jasmine and the other's looking for her no doubt, but she ignored them she was extremely content spending the rest of the party with Shawn. And my, he had been right! This cup of beer he had given her was making her more giddy with every sip!

She leaned against Shawn's side (for some reason feeling a little too unstable on her own feet) while Shawn helped keep her steady with a hand wrapped around her waist.

"You know," Said Heather with an easy going smile on her lips, "I don't drink beer much, you know, cause of the taste." She gave a small giggle, "But when I do drink it, I'm usually much better at holding my alcohol then this."

Shawn only smiled down at the girl giving out a small, "Hm." In response as he brought his own cup of beer to his lips.

Heather let out a sigh, "You must think I'm a total light weight or something."

He chuckled at this a deep throaty sound that Heather could practically feel against his chest. "Actually," he said causing the raven haired girl to look up at him, "I think it's sorta cute."

His coke bottle green eyes boring into her silver ones caused her to look away a small smile on her lips and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yo Heather!" Cried out a voice that caused said girl to instantly glower. Seeing Duncan making his way toward them Shawn instantly removed his hand from around Heather's waist causing the dark haired girl to look to him quizzically.

"I've been looking all over for you!" He said once he stood before the two.

Heather snorted, "I _bet_, what do you want!?"

"I_ want_ to talk with you!" Turning a scowl on Shawn he added, "Alone!"

Shawn looked nervous and more than willing to comply until Heather grabbed a firm hold of the front of his shirt. "Whatever you have to say." She smirked at Duncan, "Can be said in front of both of us."

Duncan's scowl deepened, "Shawn why don't you go get yourself another cup of booze."

Clearing his throat the other boy said, "Well I've already got a cup-"

Duncan snatched his cup out of his hand and splashed the remaining continents on the ground. "Now go get some more." He said firmly roughly thrusting the empty cup back against the other boy's chest.

Heather glared at him. But Shawn nervously said, "You know what, I think I'll go get me another drink. I'll be right back." And with that he quickly left.

"Take your time!" Called Duncan after the quick retreating boy.

"Ohmygod Duncan what is your problem!?" Cried Heather angrily, though the sudden leave of her support left her unbalanced and she quickly brought her hand up to grab hold of Duncan's arm.

"What's _your _problem!? Are you drunk!?"

She glared angrily up at him, "No I'm not drunk! I'm just-hey!"

Duncan then took her cup from her with little to no effort before looking inside as though trying to examine the contents of the drink. He then decided to give it a taste bringing the cup to his lips,

"That's mine!" Cried Heather trying to snatch back the cup only to succeed in knocking the cup from Duncan's grasp causing the drink to spill against the ground.

"Idiot!" Scowled Heather.

Duncan returned her scowl with one of his own before grabbing a firm hold of her arm roughly,

"Listen," he stated firmly their glares locking fiercely, "I don't want you hanging around that guy anymore got it!"

Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing dangerously, "Your little blackmail card does not mean that you _own_ me!" she hissed.

"You wanna bet!?" He smirked meanly at her.

If Heather's head wasn't practically swimming right now she would most surely smack that smirk of his face! Instead her slight dizzy spell caused her to lean heavily against the delinquent resting her fore head against his chest.

"Geez your really hammered." She heard him say after a moment's time.

"I only had one cup." She muttered bitterly.

"Lightweight." He mumbled in return.

Heather's frown deepened as she brought her head up to glare at the delinquent. "What do you care anyway?"

Duncan blinked, "What?"

"Why do you care if I'm drunk or not or who I hang out with for that matter?"

Duncan glowered, "I _don't_!" He snapped.

They stood glaring at each other for a moment until Duncan looked away,

"Tch, do whatever you want!" He said pushing her up to stand on her own.

"I always do!" sneered Heather irritably after Duncan's already retreating figure.

She didn't have to wait long before Shawn made his reappearance two red plastic cups in his hands.

"Is everything okay?" He asked once at the tipsy girl's side.

"Yeah," she muttered angrily, "Duncan was just being an idiot again."

Shawn looked after where Duncan had last gone, "Hm." He said simply before bringing his gaze down to Heather.

"I got you another cup!" He smiled handing her another beer filled cup causing Heather to blink.

~*~*~

"Duuude," Muttered one of the high boys, "So you're telling me that…that this Einstein dude came up with a formula for the speed of light?"

Taking a small puff of the blunt Joey passed it along, "Yeah man…" said the smaller boy now just as high as the rest, "He believed that…that there was energy in every living thing! And that you could release this energy if you…If you used the perfect equivalents!"

The boys stared at Joey in awe as if he had just told them the secret of the universe itself!

Finally one of them laughed out, "Duuude you are so totally high right now it's not even funny!"

They all laughed stupidly at this.

~*~*~

"So" said Rita as she plopped herself down on the bed of an upstairs room that she had brought Duncan to, "Where did you go when you left me just hanging like that?" Her tone was feigned being upset but Duncan could still see the playful smile on her lips.

He smirked as he took a seat next to her on the bed. He wondered very briefly whose room this was.

"I just needed to talk to someone real quick." He said through an easy smile.

From downstairs they could still make out the faint sounds of the music and the party goers.

"Ah." Said Rita placing a thoughtful finger to her chin, "You see I was confused for a moment. Cause, you know, usually when a girl tells a guy that 'she wants to go somewhere private' it holds a hidden meaning that has the guy eager to get to this 'private place' without detours or making quick stops." She grinned at him, "In my experience anyway."

Duncan smirked raising a brow, "Maybe I'm just a little dense," His smirk grew to a grin, "maybe you should further explain this 'hidden meaning' thing you've got going on."

With an enticing smile she brought her hand up to place against the back of Duncan's neck pulling him in as she pressed herself up firmly against him.

"Gladly." She breathed before pressing her lips against his own.

~*~*~

After a while of too much unsteady moving Shawn had moved Heather to a couch to sit down. By now the girl was completely skittish with the alcoholic drink. She talked loudly and just about any little thing would set her of in a mad giggling spree. Shawn only watched on amused.

"Oh my God!" Heather said happily, "I haven't had this much fun in soooooo looooooong!"

She said stretching the end of her sentence in a strange chipper tone.

"I've been too busy putting up with that idiots crap! But tonight I can finally just let loose! Whoohooo!"

Knowing instantly she was talking about Duncan Shawn said, "Heather, you can't really be getting that much grief from the guy. I mean he is your boyfriend after all there's gotta be something you like about him."

Heather sat leaning against him, "Tch, yeah right_ boyfriend_," She said before bringing her cup up to her lips, "If you can really believe that."

Just about to take a sip of his own the blonde stopped short. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Again Heather giggled "It means I'm not really his girlfriend stupid! I'm just pretending to be!"

Shawn now stared at her incredulously which caused Heather to go into another fit of giggles again.

"I know right! It's so damn stupid I don't know why anyone would believe it, I mean me and _Duncan_!?Come on, as if! Yet still he managed to fool the entire school with these ludicrous rumors! The whole thing is completely laughable!" And again with the giggles.

"And your just letting him do that!?"

Heather gave a simple half shrug, "Hey what can I do? If I say anything he'll turn me in so…" She then wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck resting her head against his chest, "There's really not much I can do, you see?"

Shawn gave a slow nod as he furrowed his brow quizzically, "So…what you're saying's that he's blackmailing you." It wasn't really a question looking back on it now the whole thing made sense.

First Heather hates him so then in return the rest of the school hates him to. Then all of a sudden Heather not only likes him but then starts _dating_ him!? Just like that out of the blue!? When Heather shuns someone that's usually it for that person, they might as well switch schools then because no one is gonna want anything to do with you! And Heather wasn't the type to just un-shun someone it just wasn't done! Shawn was curious as to just what exactly Duncan had on the raven haired girl. She would tell him, he was sure, she had already told him a lot under the influence of the drink he was sure he could get the leverage out of her.

But then suddenly he felt the girl arch against him and suddenly he was all too aware of their contact.

"Shawn…" she whispered breathlessly against him before nuzzling her nose against the crook of his neck the sensations causing the boys heartbeat to quicken. "I'm not feeling too good." She practically purred against his skin.

Wrapping his hand around her waist he pulled the girl closer to him wanting to feel her body flush against his. His smile growing steadily into a malicious smirk.

"Maybe," he said in a low voice, "we should get you to bed."

Heather only peered up curiously at him from under half lowered lashes.

~TBC~

So like I said pt two may be posted by next week. If I can get at least five reviews before then I'll post it sooner! Show ur love people! ^-^

Peace)-AR

~TBC~


	6. The Homecoming Party pt2

The Hostile Hookup

Deals a deal u guys gave me more than five reviews so here is the second part of 'The Homecoming Party'! And to Chase, The Man, and Rayanne thank u guys for ur reviews but u gotta understand this is _Heather_ and_ Duncan_ we're talking about! The romance will come but...Its gonna take some time! Don't worry though we're gettin there, and on that note;

Enjoy!

* * *

The Homecoming Party pt2

Duncan allowed his knowing hands to trail brazenly over Rita's body as they moved feverishly against one another. Their tongues clashed for dominance through moans of impatience and strong anticipation.

And through it all nothing felt right to Duncan. It felt good. It felt hella good but…just something didn't feel…_right_.

His hand wrapped around Rita's thigh as he roughly pulled her closer.

The physical stuff that's all that mattered. If he concentrated on that then…

He felt Rita rake her nails through his scalp and the back of his neck enticing a groan from him.

That's right…the physical stuff that's all he had to focus on…

But this isn't the first time he's done this. So he is well aware that…there shouldn't be so much thinking going on right now.

Dammit this was getting frustrating!

He leaned back slightly to pull up Rita's tank top over her head before quickly discarding it to the side.

If he really thought about it (which he really didn't want to do at all at the moment) he'd probably figure the whole reason he was having trouble was because of her soft brown eyes…and the freckles that littered across the bridge of her nose…and…

Duncan broke away from the heated kiss slightly out of breath he looked down at the flustered girl who was also out of breath staring up at him through half lidded lust filled eyes.

This was_ really_ pissing him off!

He groaned running a frustrated hand through his green mohawk.

Rita propped herself up on her elbows, "Something wrong?" She asked breathlessly.

Duncan's piercing blue eyes looked to her with an unconcealed craving. The red head's blush deepened.

Duncan scowled, "This…this aint workin'." He replied in a gruff voice before pushing himself of the confused girl.

"But…but why not!?" cried out the red head, "Was it something I did wrong?"

Duncan turned then to look to the other girl, allowing his eyes one last chance to roam over her half naked form. Sitting there still in jean pants and a frilly pink bra she stared up at him with sad and puzzled eyes.

With another groan Duncan tore his gaze from the suggestive view. "No," He muttered in irritation, "You did everything right."

Then opening the door he made his way out the dim light bedroom.

~*~*~

"You know what dude," Said Joey in his still high induced state, "I just…I just feel so relaxed all of a sudden…Like…Like I don't have a care in the….Uh….in the uh…."

"World?" supplied another smoker.

"Yeah." Joey said looking to the other boy in shock, "Duuude your like…a mind reader or something!"

At this the other boys began to chuckle stupidly, smiling Joey continued,

"I…I haven't been this relaxed in…in ah…" He sighed, "A long time….what with end of semester finales coming up, trying to maintain my A+ average so I can get into Harvard, graduation right around the corner…Not to mention my mom's always on my case about something!" Joey gave a dumb chuckle, "She's been hitten me up on cell phone since…I don't even _know_ man!"

"Dude you got it hard," Said another smoker, "Here take another hit."

Joey took the small bud away from the other boy and did as he was told then giving a light cough said,

"You know what…you guys are like…my best friends ever!"

The others stared at him in shock and awe at this statement.

"And…and I mean that to." Joey said before giving a sniff. "You guys…are like…like the greatest!"

"Dude," said another smoker, "That's so righteous!"

And suddenly all the smokers began hugging and pouring out their hearts as though they had been best friends for years.

~*~*~

Another open can of beer in one hand and a six pack in the other Duncan decided to spend the rest of his night with the drunks out on the front porch. Pushing his way through the crowd of teens he began to pass by the huge window that over looked the backyard. Once again he stopped as he passed by. He didn't see Heather or Shawn out there.

His frown deepened, as an image of Shawn staring down greedily at Heather resurfaced in his mind. But he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his head. She was fine, she had told him so herself. Besides Heather could easily take care of herself and she most certainly wasn't the type to let herself be taken advantage of even_ if_ under the influence…he was sure.

Then with a final "Tch," he muttered, "Not really any of my business anyway."

Before turning to continue on his way only to bump roughly into another girl.

Some of her cup of soda spilt to the ground and on her shirt, "Hey!" She cried angrily turning towards the delinquent, "Watch what your-Duncan!"

Jasmine cried happily, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He raised a brow, "You have?"

"Well actually I've been looking for Heather. I figured she'd be with you." Frowning Jasmine said, "Me and the others have tried calling her but she won't pick up."

Duncan opened his mouth to reply but Jasmine continued with, "Though I could've sworn I saw her earlier. I think she was with Shawn-"

"Doing what!?" Duncan snapped without really meaning to.

"Um, I don't know, he looked to be taking her somewhere but it was crowded and…I lost sight of them."

Her brow creased with worry, "I tried calling her again but no answer. I hope she's alright, she looked kinda outa it, you know."

Suddenly Jasmine was shocked to find a cold six pack of beer being shoved into her arms, "Hold this." Said the delinquent grudgingly also placing the opened can of beer on top of for the brunette to hold.

"H-hey!" She cried out indignantly but Duncan had already left, pushing his way through the crowds of party goers.

~*~*~

"Dude, I gotta take a piss." muttered Joey as he made his way toward the door, "I'll be right back."

"Hey bring back some snacks dude!" cried out one of the boys, Joey hadn't noticed till now how insanely hungry he was.

"Yeah, sure alright." The shorter boy murmured as he made his way out the smoke infested room.

Walking down the large hallway he looked for where ever it was the bathroom could be in the large house.

"Hey Joey!" Cried out Duncan as he made his way toward the other boy, "You seen Heather!?"

Turning quickly Joey blinked up stupidly at the other boy, "Ah no…but I-"

Duncan didn't stay to listen to what else the shorter boy had to say, before quickly taking off again.

Joey furrowed his brow, "What's his problem?"

~*~*~

In another upstairs bedroom Heather sat on a bed still nonchalantly sipping on her cup of beer. Shawn sat close to her watching her closely with calculating green eyes as he ran a hand through her long dark hair in a soothing manner.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked in a low voice.

Heather gave a small nod before bringing the cup up to take another sip, only this time Shawn intercepted the cup.

"You know I think you've had enough for tonight." He said placing the almost empty cup down on a bedside nightstand.

"Hmm?" She looked up to the blonde with half hooded eyes, "I'm not drunk." She stated in a tired voice.

Shawn grinned as he leaned in closer, "I know." He murmured before pressing his lips lightly against her own.

Heather's head was swimming and nothing seemed to make much sense except for the slightly gentle tugging of her hair and his lips moving sensuously against her own. Before long she was lost in the kiss running her hands through messy blonde hair and pressing herself more firmly against him trying to deepen the kiss. Suddenly Shawn's hands were everywhere as he pushed the dark haired girl back against the bed.

~*~*~

After storming back upstairs Duncan began angrily barging his way into the many upstairs rooms.

Each room had just about some type of amorous scene going on whether just making out or something much more R-rated. Each scene making him all the more determined to find the couple.

God, did_ everyone_ have to have a large house!?

Finally slamming open a bedroom door he stared down in shock at finally having found the two.

Still oblivious to the new bystander Shawn moved his erratic kisses down Heather's neck pushing her spaghetti strap down her shoulder as he ventured lower and lower. His hand moved quickly up under her shirt groping shamelessly against her breast earning him a moan from the raven haired girl as she arched herself wanting to feel more of his touch.

Duncan was practically murderous,

"You fucking bastard!" He scowled between clenched teeth effectively startling the blonde boy to quickly break apart from the other girl.

They both looked to Duncan one confused and dazed the other scared out of his mind!

"D-duncan!? Th-this is-!"

Duncan grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt hoisting him to his feet, "You are so dead!"

He yelled throwing a hard fist a smack against the other boys face! Shawn stumbled backwards and tumbled onto the bed falling back of the other side.

Duncan jumped on the bed quickly making his way after the fallen boy. Getting back on his feet fast Shawn ran around the bed and quickly out the bedroom door.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" Duncan yelled angrily jumping back to the floor following after the four eyed boy.

Heather only blinked dumbly after the boys, "Duncan…?"

~*~*~

"Awww, maaaaan!" Joey droned out as he looked at the very long line that lead to the bathroom.

Holding tightly onto his crotch he looked wildly around, "Dammit, I really gotta go!" he whined to no one in particular.

Then suddenly his gaze stopped on a healthy looking potted plant sitting innocently in the corner.

He blinked lazily before a grin stretched on his face.

~*~*~

"Get back here you dead man!" Duncan yelled after Shawn.

The blonde boy ran shoving in between the teens that filled the crowded house Duncan close behind.

Quickly running out of the house and jumping down the front porch past the drunks he shoved his way past a group of boys who yelled angrily after Shawn as he passed. Duncan however crashed hard against one of the boys in the group bowling them both to the ground!

"Dammit move your ass!" Duncan yelled angrily only to find that the boy he had crashed into was none other than Derek! And the group of boys he was standing with was none other than half the Riverdale football team!

Derek glared angrily at Duncan, "_You_!" he hissed between clenched teeth.

~*~*~

After making her way clumsily down the stairs Heather found she had somehow made her way to the kitchen. Leaning heavily against the kitchen counter she brought her hand up to clutch against her still swimming head.

"Heather!" Cried Jasmine happily having finally found her friend, "I've been looking all over for you! Where the hell have you been!? I've been calling you and-"

"Ohmygod Jazz! That is such a total cute top!" Cried Heather when she had looked up to brunette.

Jasmine stared wide eyed, "Jazz? _Compliments!_? Ohmygod you're drunk!" She said instantly.

Heather gave a light giggle, "I am not drunk okay! I'm fine!" And Heather pushed herself up from the counter in an effort to prove herself, "See fine!" then she smiled happily until slowly she began to sway unsteadily. Leaning too far to one side Jasmine gave a cry of surprise before quickly trying to catch her falling friend.

Heather only giggled stupidly as Jasmine helped her back to her feet, "Okay um…" Jasmine looked slightly fretful for a moment. "Okay I caught a ride here with Tory so umm…" Jasmine looked around her as though that were the other girl's queue to pop in and help her. Bringing her gaze back to Heather she said, "Listen to me Heather, I need you to stay here and I'ma go find Tory and we'll take you home okay."

Again Heather giggled, "You got it Jazz!"

Jasmine only gave Heather a strange look before leaving to find Tory.

Once left alone Heather again brought her hands up to cradle her head making a whiny sound she complained, "Could the music be any louder!?"

Moving away from the kitchen she made her way to the front door wanting to get out the house and get some fresh air. Opening the door she clumsily made her way through… only to trip headfirst inside a darkened closet.

A tipsy girl walking by tilted a little too far to one side and reaching out a hand out to steady herself leaned against the slightly ajar closet door closing it shut before passing unsteadily by.

~*~*~

Holding the delinquent up by the arms the football player's glowered at the scowling Duncan.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch your teeth in." Scowled an irritable Derek.

Duncan rolled his eyes already pissed off at having lost Shawn, "Cause I stole your girl, made you lose the homecoming game, and in doing so made you look like a retarded jackass in front of the whole school. Oh wait those are reasons you _should_ knock my teeth in, hold on give me a sec here."

"You won't be so smart once we're through with you!" Smirked Derek, "Let's kick his face in guys."

The other's looked to Derek unsurely none of them bothering to make a move on the boy.

"Er…the thing is," said one of the boys, "My dad kinda works for Heather's dad."

Derek raised a brow, "So!?"

"I don't think Heather's gonna like me beating on her boyfriend! Dude, she could get my dad fired!"

Some of the others mumbled agreements to this, Derek scowled, "Okay, no way_ all_ of you have parents who work for Heather's dad!"

Another boy spoke up, "Yeah, but she could get us expelled or something!"

"Dude I cannot get expelled from Riverdale!" Supplied another boy, "All my folks graduated from there!"

The boys began to raise their voices in agreement to this.

"Dammit what's wrong with you bunch of wusses!?" yelled Derek angrily.

"Aye man you're the one who's got beef you take him out!" cried a boy.

"Yeah Derek!" Smirked Duncan in amusement, "Take me out!"

Derek's eyes narrowed, "You little shit!" He seethed as he made his way toward him fists at the ready. He stood then eye to eye with the still smirking delinquent who was still held in place by the other boys.

For a while they stood there both boys glaring at the other…but no other movement was made.

"Doesn't your mom work in the same office as Heather's dad?" asked one of the other boys finally.

"Shut up!" Yelled Derek angrily.

Duncan began laughing then, "Oh man, this is too pathetic!"

Derek glared angrily before saying, "Yeah keep laughing you little punk," Then he smirked, "You won't be laughing for long!"

~*~*~

The party goers watched in shock, confusion, and amusement as half the Riverdale football team hauled a cursing Duncan through the house.

"Alright guys," grinned Derek, "Stuff him in there!"

Then with more force than was necessary the boys threw the angry delinquent into a darkened closet room then slamming the door shut they propped a chair against the door.

The cursing and angry banging on the door was quick to pursue and left Derek with a more than satisfied smirk. He and the other jocks soon left laughing loudly to enjoy the rest of the party.

~*~*~

"You fucking jocks are dead when I get outta here!" Yelled Duncan as he pounded on the door all in vain, "Dammit!" He scowled before moving back he then began thrusting his whole body roughly against the door.

After a few minutes of this his frown deepened pounding one last futile fist against the door before he leaned in resting his forehead against the door in frustration.

"Dammit." He muttered again. This was not the end of this, Derek was going down!

Then a sudden touch on his shoulder caused the boy to turn with a start.

"What the hell!?"

Then a small scream a stumbling sound and the sound of fallen boxes could be heard. "Ohmygod Duncan! What's your problem!?"

Duncan blinked before squinting through the darkness, "Heather!? Is that you!?"

He heard a faint giggling, "No stupid it's Santa Clause." Then she began giggling even louder at her own stupid joke.

"What the hell are you doing in a closet!?" He yelled as he reached his hands out carefully looking for a light string.

"What are_ you_ doing in a closet?" she challenged in return, Duncan could hear the smile in her voice.

Deciding the continuation of this line of questioning was pointless he only muttered an irritated, "Stupid drunk."

Again she giggled, "I'm _not_ drunk." She stated firmly.

Duncan furrowed his brow as he took an unsure step in the dark the floor was littered with what he could only assume were coats and boxes.

Reaching up he felt the string and giving it a pull filled the small room with a dim light. He blinked to find Heather standing just within an arm's reach from him.

He glared down at her, "Maybe not," he replied with slight agitation, "but then that would have to mean that your boy, Shawn, did something to your drink now wouldn't it?"

Heather stared up at him dumbly before bringing a hand up to try and stifle another round of giggles.

Duncan rolled his eyes before moving back to lean against the closet door crossing his arms across his chest he grumbled, "This sucks!"

Then shooting her another glare he snapped, "How the fuck could you allow some shit like that to happen to you anyway!?"

The dark haired girl stared at him.

"I _told_ you to stay away from him!"

She brought a hand up to press against her forehead closing her eyes. "Uhmm, you…you don't own me…" It sounded as though she were trying very hard to gather her thoughts.

"No I'm just here to keep your dumbass out of trouble!" he sneered.

Heather opened her eyes then to shoot Duncan an irritable glare, "I'm _fine_!"

"You're _wasted_!"

Bringing her fists down irritably at her sides she made her way angrily toward the delinquent, "Quite saying that you-!"

Suddenly her foot caught against a thick coat on the ground causing her to trip forward landing roughly against the boy which caused him to scowl deeply.

She held tightly to the front of his shirt as she tried clumsily to regain her footing, "You're an ass." She mumbled quietly.

"And you're an idiot."

She now stood on her own but still leaned heavily against Duncan then turning her gaze back up to him she asked, "Why…do you care anyway…?"

He glared, "I don't." He said remembering this same conversation earlier that night.

She stared, "So…you just…don't like Shawn then?"

His frown deepened as he looked away from her, "…No." he muttered after a while.

"Why?"

He didn't really need to explain himself to her but after a moment's silence decided to conclude with, "He pisses me off.

Heather stared at him a moment before asking quietly, "Does it really bother you…when I'm with him?"

Duncan turned his gaze back to the dark haired girl, to find her watching him intently through hooded silver eyes. She brought her hands up to rest against his shoulders as she leaned more heavily against him. Duncan made sure to keep his hands trained at his sides.

"I'll stay away from him…" She muttered in a low voice, "If it really bothers you…I won't go around him anymore."

Duncan stared with slightly widened eyes, okay he knew that she was way out of it right now but finding Heather in an act of compliance was more than enough to leave anyone speechless!

"Uhh…" He replied dumbly.

The simple reply caused Heathers gray eyes to soften and a slow and sultry smile to curve on her lips. Watching her closely he noticed that her red lipstick was slightly smeared and he felt a slight tinge of anger knowing the cause for it. Lowering her gaze slightly she let out another giggle though this one was barely inaudible.

"You don't know what you want…" She stated quietly.

Then as though just realizing something astonishing Heathers silver eyes widened slightly. Her gaze, Duncan noticed, was intently focused just below his neck. Had that Rita chick left a mark or something?

"Duncan…" the raven haired girl said causing said boy to tense considerably.

His name had come out smooth and easy, rich and warm, she had never before _ever _said his name like that. He wanted to hear it again.

Taking a deep breath he replied, "What…?" His frown deepened, for some reason his voice sounded strange to him.

Her silver eyes flickered back up to his blue ones and another smile made its way on her lips.

"I didn't know…"

She then brought her hand up to press her fingers lightly against his neck slowly trailing them down and forcing him to suppress a shudder. Down his neck stopping just below his collar bone she tapped a finger against him.

"Here," she murmured her gaze dropping back down to that certain spot again. "You have a mole right here…I didn't know that…"

Duncan stared down at her for a moment then swallowing hard trying to get his voice right he asked, "So?"

"So…" She repeated quietly, "It's kinda cute…that's all…"

"....Oh…" Was all he could come up with. God she was really messed up right now.

She continued examining this spot for a moment with strange eyes and Duncan's mind ran away with the thought of her contemplating running her tongue against his skin for a taste. The thought caused him to suppress another shiver.

Suddenly she was leaning in eyes still intently focused for someone who was drunk or quite possibly drugged. Duncan, to his credit, stood perfectly poised his mind running a mile a minute, his heart was hammering hard in his chest and he was finding it hard to breathe as he felt her chest press lightly against his own. The strap of her top fell silently from her shoulder as heavy lids drooped over glossy eyes her plump lips pouting softly. He caught the fresh scent of her hair as she leaned in closer letting it brush softly just below his chin, he could feel her breath against his skin and he closed his eyes tight trying desperately not to focus too much on the feel.

Then gently, very gently she placed a simple kiss on the spot he supposed the mole was located. The light feeling of her lips alone caused him to take a sharp intake of breath and jerk his head back slamming it lightly, accidently against the closet door. His hands had suddenly found their way to her waist but he didn't know if he wanted to push her away or pull her closer.

He opened his eyes as heard her light giggling again, "Cute…" she whispered.

… This was not good…

~*~*~

The drunks who sat out on the front porch laughed gaily at one stupid thing or another enjoying their buzz when the sudden wail of police sirens caught their ears. Looking up they watched as a few police cars made their way quickly down the road stopping fast in front of the large house. The drunks got up quick to their feet screaming, "Oh shit! It's the cops!" quickly taking off.

And like a chain reaction the loud screaming's of "The cops are here!" quickly spread throughout the party forcing the kids in a huge desperate attempt to escape the house without charges!

The cops were fast rushing into the house trying to catch as many illegal drinkers and drug abusers as they could!

Furniture was upturned valuables broken, booze was horded, teen's slipped and slide outside while trying to run by the pool. The still dripping wet kids evacuated as quickly as possible while trying to relocate their cloths, unstuffing themselves from the Jacuzzi they made a mad attempt to escape!

In the midst of all the madness Joey walked around with a confused look on his face. What was everyone running around screaming for?

"Hey Noah!" Cried one of Joeys drug friends as he came running up to the smaller boy, "We gotta get the hell outta here! If the cops find my stash I'm a dead man!" In his arms he held tightly onto a backpack filled to the brim with his 'stash'.

"The cops are here!?" cried Joey, "Awww man I cannot go to prison! They'll tear me to pieces!!" The smaller boy began to hyperventilate, "Dude I'm _freakin'_ out!"

"We gotta find some place to hide!" Cried the other boy.

Joey looked wildly around him, "Alright, I gotta an idea come with me!"

~*~*~

A few more seconds, and he was sure, he'd lose it. From the very begging he had always been somewhat attracted to Heather. Hell she was _hot_ no denying that! He'd often found himself wondering on some occasions during TDI just how much it would take to break through that ice queen exterior and make it to second base. Or maybe even further than that.

But her mouth and her attitude were always quick to put a damper on that fantasy so it had always remained just a 'What if,' kind of thing. And then of course there had been Courtney. Soon enough all thoughts of ever wanting to get with Heather had completely deserted his mind…

Until tonight that is…the thoughts came rushing back full force and he knew that it was just a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.

"Heather…" His voice came out rough and dry like sandpaper.

"Yes…?" She breathed heatedly against his neck.

He swallowed hard as he pushed her back slightly by her hips looking down at her he replied, "You're ah…you're not…"

She watched him expectantly through lowered lashes her face slightly pink, she bite her lower lip in anticipation, this action, effectively catching Duncan's attention.

"You're not…right…in the head…right now." He mumbled still entranced by her lips.

"I'm not drunk…" she said quietly for what had to have been the millionth time that night.

And when Duncan looks back on this he won't be able to recall exactly who had moved in first but suddenly her face was very close to his and his nose was brushing past her own and his lips were suddenly just inches from hers…

"Then…we've got a problem…" he muttered against slightly parted lips.

With just the faintest touch his lips were on hers for just the faintest second…and then in another second Duncan was quickly falling backwards!

The closet door being what the delinquent had used to lean on was suddenly opened leaving Duncan to fall backwards landing hard on his back and Heather landing equally hard on his chest with an ungrateful "Oooff!"

Standing over him looking down stood Joey and some other guy who Duncan had never seen before clutching a backpack tightly to his chest.

Joey furrowed his brow, "Duncan!?"

The other boy looked from Heather to Duncan before a stupid grin stretched across his face, "_Niiiiice_." He said giving his head a congratulatory nod in Duncan's direction.

Sitting up quick with the slightly tipsy girl still using him as her support he quickly took in the chaotic scene.

"What the hell's going on here!?"

As though suddenly just remembering the reason for his earlier distress the pot head cried out, "It's the cops man! They're everywhere! Save yourselves dudes!!"

Then he ran into the closet that Duncan and Heather had just stumbled out from and closed the door with a slam!

Rolling his eyes the delinquent stood up hoisting Heather to her feet along with him. A pro at ditching cops (especially in such a mad scene as this) Duncan easily took firm hold of Heather's wrist saying,

"You idiots stay close behind me!"

Before making his way for an easy exit pulling tipsy Heather along and a drugged Joey following close behind.

~*~*~

The teenagers ran from the house in packs, and cars took off into the night some kids planning to move the party to a different location.

Having parked the five blocks away Duncan, Joey, and Heather had to walk quite a while before they got back to the car. And Heather wasn't making it easy for a them as she kept complaining about the delinquents persistent tugging and stumbling along the way. Finally, with strong irritancy, Duncan took it upon himself to carry the still reeling girl the rest of the way piggy back style. She made a huge fuss at this to which the delinquent easily ignored but it wasn't long before the raven haired girl settled into a brooding silence (seeing as how she wasn't going to get her way anytime soon).

And Joey kept talking about…something Duncan had stopped listening early on as the boy was making little to no sense, being high and all. And then when they got to the car Joey began to whine about exceedingly hungry! Duncan contemplated just leaving the smaller boy but seeing as how he was low on gas he decided to bring him along seeing as Joey always had money and he certainly wasn't going to pay for the gas himself! Richard_ did_ live pretty far.

Fifteen minutes later, parked at a late night gas station Duncan stood leaning against the red mustang as he watched the meter run. Joey stood beside him his arms piled with chips, Twinkies, Ding dongs, and an assortment of other snacks. He gorged hungrily on a honey bun before mumbling through a full mouth, "Thanks for stopping."

Duncan grunted still watching the meter they stood in silence for a moment before Duncan asked, "So…how'd you enjoy your high?"

Joey continued stuffing his face taking his time to answer, "I'm coming down…" He murmured.

Duncan gave a chuckle, "Don't ever let anyone tell you, you don't know how to have a good time, man!"

Joey continued eating before slowly saying, "I ...pissed in a potted plant…"

Duncan burst out laughing at that.

Joey turned to give him sideways glare, "What about you? How'd things go with that red head?"

That shut the delinquent up; he gave a half shrug, "We talked." He said simply.

Joey stared expecting more, when the silence dragged on he asked, "That's it?"

"That's it." He said once again in his simple tone.

Joey nodded slowly, "Well," He said after a moment's silence, "This night was…it was interesting."

Duncan turned his gaze back to him, "Yeah that's the word." He grumbled.

A small grin began to form on the smaller boys face then looking away from the delinquent said, "Thanks."

Duncan raised a brow, "For what?"

"For…dragging me along…" He furrowed his brow, "You know…I didn't think…that you'd be interested in hanging out with me when…well after you started dating Heather and getting popular again…I didn't think that uh…"

Duncan reached into his pocket looking for his lighter and cigarette. "I already told you," He grumbled, "I needed a designated driver."

Joey's grin grew, "To bad that ended up being you."

Placing the nicotine stick between his lips he said, "Well next party_ I_ get to be the one who gets drunk or high, got it!"

Joey gave a light laugh at this. After lighting the stick Duncan took a deep breath, after Heather's prank Joey was the only person who was still willing to talk to him when the rest of the school had shunned him out. He wasn't a bad guy really.

"So what are you gonna do with her?" Asked the shorter boy nodding his head in Heather's direction.

Heather lay in the back seat of the car now sound asleep a peaceful look on her face.

"Uhh, I don't know." He said uncaringly.

"Aren't her parents going to be pissed when you bring her back like…that?"

"Like what, passed out?"

Joey gave him a look that simply said, 'Duh!'

He shrugged. Joey watched him for a moment with a dull gaze before saying, "So the closet huh?"

Duncan felt his lips twitch into a slight smirk, "Yeah," He said with a grin and a light chuckle, "Feel free to tell your friends."

Duncan failed to notice the other boys eyes darken slightly as he lowered them to the ground and he only mumbled something incoherent as stuffed another cupcake into his mouth.

It was soon after this that boys finally called it a night.

~TBC~

IDK it took me a while to figure out how to end this chap and even now I still don't like the way I ended it. But whatever, as always I love hearing from u guys!=)

Peace)-AR


	7. The One you trust most

The Hostile Hookup

Well here we go with chapter 7! This time Im going to keep my rantings short cause right now Im not even supposed to be on the computer! So just...

Enjoy!

* * *

The One you trust most

With heavy bags under her eyes Jasmine made her way tiredly toward their usual table for lunch. Ariel, Tory, and Ashley were already seated with their school lunches out before them. The brunette plopped down heavily next to Ashley before sliding of her school backpack, setting it down on the table and slamming her head down upon it. The girls stopped their conversation to look down at her,

"You're not eating today?" asked Tory.

Jasmine gave small moan against her backpack before lifting her head up to look at the other girl, "I choose sleep over lunch today." She mumbled.

"You didn't get much sleep last night or something?"

"_Noooo_," She moaned wearily, "I completely forgot about this report that was supposed to be due today then my stupid printer breaks and I end up having to write all fourteen pages by hand!"

"Fourteen pages!?" cried Ashley, "Geez what class was this!?"

"Mr. Hansard's English class."

"Ah, that explains it." Said Ariel and the other girls nodded in agreement.

With a deep frown Jasmine brought her hands up to cradle her head, "Not to mention I have a killer headache right now! Uhg I just wish today would end!"

"Four more classes to go." Said Ashley simply, hoping this little bit of information would be enough to pick up the girls spirits.

Tory said, "I have some Tylenol in my locker if you need some."

Jasmine only nodded before sighing out "Thank you." Then lowered her head to once again rest against her backpack, after a moment she mumbled out.

"Where's Heather?"

Ariel frowned, "I passed by her and Duncan in the hallway on my way here." Giving out a sigh of her own she replied, "They're at it again."

To which the other girls blanched with exasperated expressions on their faces.

About a week and a half had gone by since the Homecoming party and it seemed that ever since then all the supposed couple had done was argue. It wasn't certain what all the arguments were based on but two things were most certainly clear first of the arguing stemmed from something that happened at the party last week. And second Shawn seemed to be a major topic in the reason for all the controversy!

Something had happened between Heather and Shawn that Duncan wasn't all too happy about though no one knew what that something was. But people could guess. After all anyone who was at the party knew that Heather had spent most of the night with Shawn and that at some part of the night she had become extremely wasted…

The more curious half of the student population had asked Shawn about what had happened that night but the blonde wasn't giving out much. Instead he would only smile and say kindly,

"Why don't you ask Heather?"

Of course that right there just wasn't an option. That was the most stupidest thing one could do! As a matter of fact just a few days ago, a student (who must not have been in their right state of mind) had interrupted one of Duncan and Heather's many arguments by trying to get them to lower their voices. The young boy was just lucky there happened to be two other teachers out in the hallway at that moment to keep the two angry students from tearing the boy from limb to limb!

Even Jasmine found it wise to stay clear of the delicate subject.

"Did you say anything to her?" Asked Jasmine to which Ariel gave her an incredulous look,

"Uh, _no_! What do I look like someone with a death wish!?"

Jasmine only grinned.

Tory leaned in close, "You know, in the locker rooms during gym, some of the girls were placing bets on how long they would stay together."

Ariel snorted, "Lots of people have been doing that! Especially after the party."

Jasmine looked up to her friends her head still down against her backpack,

"Did any of you make bets?"

The other's looked to Jasmine in slight surprise, "W-well yeah." Said Tory unsurely.

"I did." Said Ariel.

"Yup, me to." Finished Ashley.

"And?"

"And what?" Asked Ariel raising a brow.

"Do you think it'll last?" asked the brunette.

"Course not!" said Ariel while Ashley shook her head 'no' and Tory asked,

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"Hmm." Was all Jasmine said before moving to place her face flat against her backpack blocking out her view of the others.

After a moment Ariel let out an annoyed huff, "Well!?"

"Well what?" Asked Jasmine not bothering to raise her head, her voice coming out muffled.

"Did_ you_ make a bet or not!?" The blonde asked in exasperation as if the other girl should have already known what it was she was talking about.

Jasmine lifted her head up from her backpack,

"I think its fun…" She said slowly, lifting her arms up above her head in a stretch that she hoped would help wake her up, "Their relationship I mean…It's so messed up, and it makes me laugh!" She looked thoughtful, "I've never seen anyone get along the way they do." Bringing her elbows down to rest against the cafeteria table she then rested her face in her hands and grinned at her friends, "_I_, for one, hope that the relationship lasts."

The others gave her deadpanned looks.

"But they hate each other." Said Tory in an obvious tone of voice.

Jasmine smirked before giving a shrug, "Well you know what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate."

Ariel looked thoughtful, "Actually they do kind of remind me of my grandparents…"

Ashley heaved an overdramatic sigh, "Jasmine, how does it feel to be a hopeless romantic?"

"More like a clueless romantic." Grinned Tory.

"Hey!" cried Jasmine feigning indignant, "I am not a clueless romantic! You're all just jealous cause you're all gonna grow up to become one of those lonely mean old ladies who keeps, like, a thousand cats and has freaky conversations with them!"

At this the girls all laughed before breaking into a playful argument on exactly who out of the group was destined to become a mean old lady with lots of cats.

Their playful banter was quick to cease however when Heather suddenly showed up slamming her tray of cafeteria food on the table with an irritable scowl on her face.

She didn't say a word as she took her seat next to Jasmine and began to angrily pick at her food…or…more like ferociously stab at it.

"I cannot believe that stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!!!"

Jasmine gave a slight tilt of her head, "Who?"

The other girls paled giving the brunette warning looks while Heather turned to her with a fierce glare,

"Don't." She said in a low and threatening voice.

Jasmine gave a sheepish smile saying, "I was only kidding."

With a roll of her eyes Heather went back to angrily attacking her lunch.

Silence ensued for a moment then in an attempt to ease the tension Ashley timidly asked, "So did you get that book for Ms. Arron's test?"

Heather looked up to Ashley irritably; they both shared the same class with the same teacher but at different times.

"What book?" Growled the other girl.

"Remember," tried Ashley, "We have that test today and she told us to get that book because it has most of the answers in it. She said getting the book alone was an instant fifty points and that we could use the book during the test! It's supposed to be an easy A!"

Heather's silver eyes widened in realization, "Oh crap! I totally forgot about that!"

Ashley frowned, "We've had about a week to get the book."

"I had no time to worry about the damn book I've been too busy arguing with that delinquent!"

Ashley flinched at Heather's tone.

"Dammit!" She seethed running a hand through her dark hair, "I really needed that grade to! I am so failing that class."

Leaning down to where her book bag sat on the ground Ashley pulled her own copy of the book out to sit it on the table.

"I'd let you borrow mine but I already showed my book to Ms. Arron and she marked it. She does it to make sure we actually bought the book."

Resting her elbows on the table she brought her face down in her hands with an irritable groan. "If I don't get the book, I automatically fail the test."

Taking the book from Ashley, Tory looked it over, "Geez this thing is thick. How much did it cost?"

"Nearly fifty bucks." Replied Ashley irritably. "Can you believe she's making us buy such an expensive book?!"

After taking a drink from her soda Ariel said, "Do you guys know Jerry? He had to buy that book to. He found it at like half that price at that bookstore in Bourbon Street."

Heather looked to Ariel, "Really?"

Ariel nodded, "He got it cheap there cause they sell used books."

Ashley fumed, "Wish someone had told me that before I went and bought this expensive thing!"

Heather looked thoughtful, "My class isn't till eighth period. I could swing by their real quick get the book and be back before seventh period even starts!"

She smirked, "its full proof!"

Jasmine, who had lowered her head back down against her backpack, looked dully up at Heather, "Yeah you must be some kind of genius or something."

Looking down at the brunette Heather said, "Oh shut up, and quit sulking. We need to leave before lunch is over."

"Who's _we_?" Asked Jasmine.

"You and me duh!" said Heather irritably.

"I can't, I was up all night finishing up this essay! I am not about to miss out on turning it in by running around downtown with you!" And as if to prove her point Jasmine then heaved a loud yawn.

"Fine!" Heather snapped then turning to Tory demanded, "Tory give me a ride to Bourbon."

Tory shrugged, "I was dropped off today by my brother."

Heather tried again, "Ashley?"

"I caught a ride to school with Ariel."

Heather then turned to the other girl,

"I can't miss out on this next test." She muttered apologetically, "If I fail it I am, so, grounded!"

Heather scowled, "Why are you all so useless!?"

"Why can't you drive yourself to Bourbon?" Asked Jasmine with another yawn.

"Uhm, duh, I got my car taken away as part of punishment for being grounded." Heather said in annoyance.

Heather's parents were usually very lenient when it came to punishing their daughter (partly because they feared her) but after the homecoming party when she was practically carried home by the delinquent passed out at around three in the morning…they had to draw the line somewhere.  
But taking away her car!? Heather thought that was a little extreme! And had made a big deal by throwing a huge tantrum but to her parents credit they stood firm against their judgment saying she would be off the hook in a month's time. It was another thing the raven haired girl blamed entirely on Duncan!

"_And_," continued Heather, "I can't just_ go_ to Bourbon Street by myself! Do you want me to get mugged!?"

Bourbon Street was a large shopping center near the more busier part of downtown. It was close to many clubs and popular restaurants so it was classified as 'the' place to hang out on most weekends. But it was also around many bars and a hot spot for many gangs so it wasn't always the best place to be late at night. And even during the day it was most advised not to go there alone it was more safer, yes, but the large outlet still consisted of the occasional pickpocket or mugger.

"Well, what do you want us to do? We can't go." Jasmine replied easily.

Heather fumed, "I wonder if Lavender drove to school today." She muttered to no one in particular.

Giving a nonchalant look in the opposite direction Jasmine took her time before casually replying, "You know…you _could_ ask Duncan."

Heather's look turned dark. "I'll kill you before I ask-"

"You'll fail your test." Jasmine pointed out unperturbed by Heather's death threat, (having heard them many a times before).

"I am _not_ asking him for a ride!" She muttered angrily.

Jasmine tried again, "But if you're going to Bourbon it would be best to go with Duncan that way you don't get hit on by jerks."

Heather turned to Jasmine, "I swear to god Jasmine if you bring up Duncan one more time-!"

"You could ask Shawn." Said Ariel.

Heather blinked, "What?"

The blonde shrugged, "Sometimes you and Shawn seem like a couple. If you went with him to Bourbon I don't think anyone would bother you."

The dark haired girl furrowed her brow, "We do?"

That hadn't been the first time she heard that. As a matter of fact during many of her arguments with the delinquent Duncan had said the same thing to her. That she was spending way too much time with Shawn and that him and her both came off as more of a couple than they did! To which she had rudely snorted. As if! The only reason he was so pissed was because his stupid idea of revenge was falling to pieces now that Shawn was in the picture. He had even gone so far as to tell her to stay away from Shawn! Just who the hell did he think he was!?

"You know what Ariel," Heather said as a mean smirk appeared on her pretty face, "That's not a bad idea."

And with that the dark haired girl grabbed her backpack and left her stabbed lunch in search of Shawn.

Jasmine shot Ariel a glare, "What'd you do that for!?"

Ariel blinked, "Do what?"

But Jasmine only heaved an irritable sigh before heavily picking herself up from the table and making her way to follow Heather.

~*~*~

Leaning against a wall on the outside of the school building Duncan stood with a cigarette in his mouth searching his pockets frantically for his light.

If he had to count he would say this was his third one today. Duncan usually wasn't such a big smoker; they calmed his nerves, making very good stress relievers. His normal smoking pattern was probably one cig every two days at the most.

This was all the shrews fault!

Her and that high and mighty attitude.

_A slow and sultry smile curved on her lips._

He was beginning to remember why she was such a pain in the ass on the island.

"_Duncan…" His name had come out smooth and easy, rich and warm…_

She really wasn't even worth all this damn trouble.

_Heavy lids drooped over glossy eyes her plump lips pouting softly._

Getting herself possibly drugged and nearly raped! How stupid could you get!?

_Soft lips pressed just below his collarbone…_

"Dammit!" Duncan yelled out irritably having given up on searching for his lighter and running a frustrated hand through his green hair.

He really couldn't stand her!

Leaning his head back against the brick wall of the school Duncan closed his eyes with an irritable scowl on his face.

And it wasn't helping that he couldn't stop thinking about that particular night trapped in the closet with Heather. It must have been all these goddamn male hormones.

"Need a light?" Came Richard's voice causing the delinquent to turn toward him with a start.

The other boy smiled, "A cigarette isn't much good when it isn't light."

It was strange how Richard and Duncan seemed to have become friends not too soon after the party. Though in truth the boys had a lot in common, a common draw to trouble, a common hatred for authority, and a common need to smoke.

Richard was tall (about an inch or two more so than Duncan) and very lean. He had dark eyes and black hair that he usually kept gelled back.

He held out his lighter to Duncan, who quickly snatched it from his hand lighting up his cigarette without so much as a thank you.

Richard sat cross legged on the ground not too far from Duncan leaning his back against the wall. "You're welcome." He muttered.

Duncan only tossed him back his lighter taking a deep breath of the nicotine stick.

A moment of silence passed by between the two to which Richard light up his own cigarette then turning towards the other boy asked, "So, things ain't going to good with the oh so popular couple?"

Duncan only looked ahead glaring at nothing in particular.

"I heard you two had another argument before lunch."

"So what?" Duncan sneered a wave of smoke escaping his lips as he did so.

"You two have been going at it like cats and dogs lately." Richard grinned, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Shut up, Richard."

"Well you know what the best parts about relationship arguments are right? The makeup sex!"

"Will you shut the hell up!?" Snapped Duncan irritably.

Richard stared up at the delinquent, "Are you getting mad at _me_? In case you've forgotten, I'm not Shawn."

Duncan's glare intensified, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Richard grinned, "It means you should take your anger out on the guy who's stealing your girl."

Duncan looked away from the other boy shoving his hands in his pockets, "I don't give a shit what she does. We're not even really going out." He muttered carelessly.

"Yeah well…" He trailed of slowly before turning to look at Duncan with a quizzical look on his features, "Wait, what?"

Duncan raised a bored brow at the other boy.

"What do you mean you're not really going out?"

It must have been the fact that he was more than a little pissed off and irritated that Duncan decided to tell Richard the story between him and Heather.

~*~*~

"Hey Shawn!"

The blonde boy and the friends he sat with looked up from their table to find Heather making her way towards them followed closely by Jasmine.

"I need a ride to Bourbon Street." She said once she stood before the other boys.

Shawn blinked, "Um…ok, when?"

"Now." Heather replied simply.

Shawn stared before a sly and knowing smile formed on his face, "Why don't you ask Duncan?"

Heather rolled her eyes exasperated, "God what is this!? Do me and Duncan have to do _everything_ together!?" she yelled earning a few shocked looks.

Shawn gave a bewildered look, "I was only-"

"Are you taking me or not!?"

Shawn took a moment it give it some thought.

"But I need to be back before eight period." Heather quickly added.

Shawn sighed, "Well I do need to take a quiz for sixth period. But what the hell," Shawn smiled at her, "If it was anyone else I'd have already declined by now."

To which Heather smiled.

"Just let me return these notes to a friend real quick and we can go."

The dark haired girl nodded, "Just make it quick. I'll be at my locker." And with that she left the group of boys, Jasmine quick at her side.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked the brunette.

"Beg pardon?" Replied Heather giving a bored sideways glance.

Jasmine shot a glare of her own, "Just how badly do you need this test grade huh? Or is this just a ploy to piss of Duncan?"

Heather looked thoughtful for a moment, "A little bit of both actually."

Jasmine sighed as the two girls made their way out the cafeteria with some reluctance she said, "You know I'm not so sure if it's the best thing for you to go off with Shawn."

Heather looked to her friend and Jasmine returned the gaze, "You know…alone."

The raven haired girl gave a mean smile, "Oh I see, you talked to Duncan about what happened at the party between me and Shawn right?"

Jasmine looked down at the patterned designs that decorated the hallway floors. "That depends, what'd he tell you?"

Tucking some of her dark hair behind her ear Heather gave an uncaring sigh, "He said something about me getting drugged, I don't know I wasn't listing."

"He said Shawn was trying to take advantage of you whe-"

"And you believe that idiot!?" Yelled Heather suddenly stopping to turn an outraged and unbelieving look on Jasmine.

Jasmine stared shocked, "Why…would he lie about something like that?"

"Because he's Duncan! He lives to piss me off by saying stupid shit like that!"

The brunettes frown deepened, "I don't think he woul-"

"And you've only known him for how long Jasmine!? A few weeks!? I had to spend a whole freakin' summer with that idiot on an _island_! He is nothing but trouble and lies!"

Furrowing her brow Jasmine asked, "Well then…what _did_ happen at the party?"

"I…" Heather paused to think also furrowing her brow, "Well actually," she turned away from Jasmine bringing her hands up to rub gently at her temples, "I don't remember much…from that night."

She began to make her way back toward her locker and Jasmine continued alongside her,

"Did you ask Shawn?"

Heather shrugged, "He said all we did was talk."

Jasmine nodded, "So you trust Shawn over Duncan?" It wasn't really a question more like a statement.

Shooting Jasmine another bored glare Heather said, "I wouldn't trust that criminal even if my life were at stake."

"Hmm." Said Jasmine giving a thoughtful look, "I see." She said slowly as though going through a complicated problem in her head. This earning a hateful look from Heather.

"What!?" she sneered.

"Nothing, nothing," said the brunette breezily, "It's just Duncan seemed really worried about you at the party."

Heather blinked before giving Jasmine a dull look, "Oh really?" she asked unconvinced.

"Yup," replied Jasmine easily, "He was looking everywhere for you and he wasn't too happy when I told him you were with Shawn."

Her glare was still set but Heather allowed her face to soften slightly. "And?" She muttered in a low tone.

"And then he left to go find you." Jasmine finished with a shrug.

Heather sighed tightening her grip on her backpack strap, "I can't remember a thing." She muttered regrettably.

"You're usually not a heavy drinker, Heather."

She nodded, "Yeah I know."

Jasmine looked to her, "So you're totally sure you were drunk?"

Heather looked back to her, "Well what else could it be?" she sneered.

Now at Heather's locker Jasmine leaned against the other lockers asking, "It's just…it's kinda strange to me. Wouldn't it make more sense to trust your _boyfriend _rather than your _guy friend_?"

Heather muttered something irritably under her breath before opening up her locker with a slam.

"What?" asked Jasmine raising a brow.

"Nothing." She said grudgingly, "But it's like I said earlier, you don't know Duncan like I do."  
Taking of her school blazer to hang in her locker Heather said,

"I mean, get this, he pretty much demanded me not to hang out with Shawn anymore! Can you believe that! He _must_ be on something!"

Again Jasmine gave a thoughtful look, "Maybe he's jealous." She said offhandedly with a shrug of her shoulders.

But the simple suggestion was enough that it took Heather awhile to register what it was her friend had said.

"What!?" she said looking to Jasmine incredulously.

"He's jealous." Jasmine repeated simply.

Heather stared, "Of what?"

Jasmine looked to Heather with an 'Are you stupid?' look, "Of your relationship with Shawn, duh."

"We're just friends!"

"Yeah but it's like Ariel said, sometimes you guys don't seem like it."

With a roll of her eyes Heather placed her backpack in the locker, "No, I don't think of Shawn like that. And even if I did, like Duncan would care."

"Then why did he demand for you to stay away from Shawn?"

"Because he's a jerk." Heather said in an obvious tone of voice.

"And he always gets so hostile whenever Shawn comes around you."

Heather frowned as she then began searching her locker for her purse. In the days to follow the party it was true she and Duncan had been getting along much worse than usual but Duncan's anger with her was nowhere near the anger he showed toward Shawn. Whenever the blonde was near Heather Duncan was quick to become malevolent both verbally and physically so much so that Heather almost worried for the other boys safety. She constantly had to keep the delinquent from literally pounding Shawn's face in and of course this only did more to piss of Duncan only causing their arguments to sky rocket.

He would accuse her of caring too much for the four eyes to which she would angrily deny. But afterwards it would leave Heather wondering why did he care so much anyway? They weren't really dating, he was just using her to regain his popularity and piss her off. Jealous!? The idea was positively laughable!

"He's not jealous." Heather muttered sliding her purse on her shoulder and closing her locker shut.

"Are you sure?" asked Jasmine with an innocent tilt of her head.

Heather scowled turning to Jasmine but decided to let the subject drop upon seeing Shawn making his way down the hall.

Once he stood before the girls Shawn asked, "Will you be joining us Jasmine?"

The brunette frowned, "No, I have a project due today. No skipping class for me."

Turning to Heather he then said, "Then we better get moving, we wanna be outta here before lunch is over."

Heather nodded, "But could you give us a sec real quick Shawn?"

The blonde smiled and moved away from the two girls making his way to one of the schools side exits.

Heather then turned to Jasmine with mean eyes, "Oh and just to let you know, I've noticed that you and Duncan have become friends or whatever but if you tell him anything I will commit a murder so heinous they won't even be able to find your shadow!" And she ended the threat with a sweet smile.

Jasmine furrowed her brow before saying slowly, "You see, when you say things like that I _really_ have to wonder, just why are we friends again?"

"Just keep your mouth shut." Heather said before leaving to join Shawn.

Jasmine only sighed as she saw her friend off with slightly worried eyes.

~*~*~

Richard stared up at the delinquent with a slightly incredulous look on his face,

"Are you serious?" he asked after a moment's time.

"Yup." Duncan replied easily with a nod of his head, "That's it in a nutshell. Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you."

The other boy furrowed his brow in thought for a minute, "Well when you think about it that actually makes a lot of sense. I always thought it was weird that you and Heather started dating after she made you look like a douche bag in front of the whole school."

Duncan turned to shoot him a glare.

Richard then let out an amused chuckle, "I _knew_ she was the one who did that frozen school prank! Talk about your blackmail leverage! That's golden man!"

Duncan allowed his cigarette bud to fall to the ground before stomping out the faint glow with his shoe.

"Dude Heather practically runs the school so this means _you_ practically run the school which means _you_ can't get in trouble! We could get away with _anything_!" He gave a look of awe, "How awesome is that!?"

The delinquent looked to Richard with a raised brow, "We?" he asked.

"Well by 'we' I mean you of course." He grinned, "So you've been blackmailing her since the school prank?"

"Pretty much." Duncan said with a nod of his head a slight smirk making its way on his features.

"Damn." The other boy said before he also put out his used up cigarette by grounding it into the ground.

"So how long you are you planning to keep this up?"

"I don't know yet." Duncan said simply, "I guess till I get bored."

"Hmm," Replied Richard, "Well if you're pretending to go out together, have you two…ah, pretended to do anything else?"

Duncan blinked "What?"

Richard gave Duncan a pointed look, "You know…have you _done anything_ with your pretend girlfriend?"

Duncan stared, "Are you asking if Heather and I ever-"

"Well technically she wouldn't be able to say _no_." The other boy grinned.

Duncan glowered, "What are you fucking kidding me!? That's just as bad as that four eyed perverted idiot!"

Richards grin grew in amusement, "Dude, I was just kidding."

Duncan's frown deepened, "Fuck you."

Richard began to laugh, "Well, I guess we know what _you _want!"

"Don't be stupid." The delinquent muttered irritably over Richard's loud laughter.

But then looking further off he ended his laughter with an amused grin, "Hey, what do you know."

Following Richard's gaze Duncan looked up to find Heather and Shawn a ways of leaving the school and making their way toward the student parking lot.

"Well, if it isn't the cute and_ real_ couple." Richard said teasingly as Duncan glowered at the two.

"That's it!" Duncan said angrily, "Today's the day I'm finally going to kill that rapist!"

Richard was quick to his feet grabbing hold of the back of Duncan's school blazer before the delinquent could take two steps.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He cried out trying to hold the other boy back, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"What do you think I'm going to do!? I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Wait; well don't kick his ass just yet! Let's see what happens first!"

"What!?" yelled Duncan angrily rounding on Richard.

"Lot's of people have been saying stuff like how Heather and Shawn have been fooling around behind your back."

"What!?" Yelled Duncan again this time roughly grabbing the front of Richard's collar.

Richard blinked, "What's the big deal? I thought you said you two weren't really going out."

Duncan furrowed his brow, "We're not!" He sneered before angrily releasing his hold on the other boy.

Richard grinned, "Then let's see if the rumors are true!"

Duncan glared angrily as he watched Heather and Shawn disappear amongst all the cars of the huge parking lot.

"Do what you want I don't care."

Richard smirked, "You don't?"

Duncan glowered irritably.

"Not even a little?" He pressed with a smug tone.

Duncan continued to glower until finally he muttered a grudging, "It's not like it matter's anyway. We don't even know where they're going."

Richard's smirk grew, "Yeah but we know someone who does."

~*~*~

Jasmine sat in Mr. Hansard's class with a bored look on her face. Lunch had ended not five minutes ago and already her fifth period teacher was boring her into oblivion! She allowed her gaze to wander out toward the window as Mr. Hansard continued on whatever it was he was talking about. A few more minutes of daydreaming went by before the classroom door opened interrupting Mr. Hansard's lesson and gaining the attention of all the students.

Joey walked nervously toward the teacher handing him a small pink slip of paper. Taking the paper and quickly scanning it the teacher then announced,

"Jasmine, you're wanted in the counselor's office."

Jasmine simply began to gather her things, secretly glad to escape the boring lecture.

Mr. Hansard smiled, "You can just leave your project here."

Making her way up toward the front of the classroom Jasmine placed the small stack of papers on the teacher's desk before making her way out the door following Joey.

Jasmine slipped on her back pack as she followed the other boy making her way toward the counselor's office. She cast an uncaring gaze toward him he seemed nervous and fidgety and somewhat overwhelmed by life. But…hadn't she met him before? Oh that's right! He was Duncan's friend, Jake or Joseph or something.

"Hey, Joey!" came a sudden voice.

Joey that's right!

The smaller boy jumped and Jasmine turned to find Duncan and Richard making their way toward them.

"Good job man." Said Duncan to the other boy, "You actually did it, for a second we thought you were gonna wuss out."

"Yeah, you were shaking so bad though I thought you were gonna have a seizure." Richard grinned.

Jasmine furrowed her brow as Joey cried out, "I almost _did_ have a seizure! Don't ever ask me to do something like that again!" The small boy ran a fretful hand through his reddish brown hair, "Lying to a teacher! Handing out fake passes!" He began to hyperventilate, "I-if any of the counselors find out! I-Im looking at a week's detention!"

"So, the counselor doesn't want to see me?" asked Jasmine quizzically.

"No." answered Richard simply while Duncan explained to Joey,

"Well we couldn't do it. The teacher would've automatically known we were up to something."

"That doesn't make what we did okay!"

"Actually you're the one that did it." Replied Richard.

Duncan smirked, "That's right man, we just handed you the pass. You're the one who actually went in and handed it to the teacher which means you're in just as deep as us."

"Yeah!" Richard smiled, "You're like one of us now dude!"

Joey's mouth dropped but he found himself speechless as he stared at the other two boys incredulously.

"Um I'd hate to break up the entertainment," Jasmine smiled, "But Is there a reason why you guys pulled me out of class?"

"Actually yeah there is." Replied Duncan, "We just saw Heather and four eyes leaving school together and we wanna know where they're going."

Jasmine blinked then giving an easy shrug she replied, "No idea."

"Liar." Duncan said.

"I didn't even know Heather had left the school." Jasmine replied with an innocent look on her face.

Richard's grin grew, "Oh she's good."

"Listen," Duncan said already annoyed, "We know you know where she went. She tells you everything!"

Jasmine frowned before crossing her hands, "Yeah, well, so what? Heather told me not to tell you where she was going and, sorry to say Duncan, but my loyalty falls more toward Heather than it does you."

"Oh yeah?" Duncan said as an amused smirk made its way on his features, "Well we have ways of making you talk." He said slapping a fist against his palm this in turn caused Richard to chuckle as they closed in on the girl.

Jasmine's defiant look quickly changed to that of uncertainty and slight fear.

~*~*~

The ride from Riverdale to Bourbon Street wasn't a long one, about fifteen minutes twenty at the most. And because it was mid-afternoon on a weekday finding a good parking space was easy, and the large outlet wasn't as crowded as usual.

As Heather and Shawn walked down the large walkways with tons of stores, restaurants, clubs (now closed), and other fun hang out spots the raven haired girl couldn't help but feel a little out of place.

She sighed, "This is why I hate wearing school uniforms. Cause when you choose to skip school _everyone_ knows it." She said referring to the other people who were dressed casually.

Shawn nodded, "It's best to bring some regular cloths when you decide to skip school. Skipping private schools requires planning don't you know."

"Like I said," Heather replied uncaringly, "I _hate_ wearing school uniforms."

Shawn nodded, "But I must admit, the girls uniforms are something to admire." He said letting his gaze run over Heather's legs.

Heather shot Shawn a dull glare, "Just help me find the bookstore." She snapped.

Shawn smile, "As you wish your highness." Then he gave the large outlook a quick scan before saying, "You know Heather, I don't think I remember ever seeing a bookstore in Bourbon."

Heather frowned, "Yeah me neither." Again she sighed before saying in an annoyed tone, "Okay then, I guess we're just going to have to walk around this whole shopping center until we find it."

"Well that's fine with me." Replied the blonde happily making Heather look up to him, "Since we're here how bout a snack." He said gesturing toward a nearby ice cream stand, "My treat."

Heather blinked before sneering, "Ice cream? Now!?"

"Why not?" He asked before flashing his charming smile, "Please?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Fine." She muttered hating that smile of his, "But don't think we're here for a good time. It's find the book and leave got it!"

"Got it." He replied with an easy smile.

~*~*~

Joey watched with stunned and fretful eyes as Jasmine let out another scream due to the other boys torturing. They now stood outside in the schoolyard where the outdoor lunch tables were located. Richard and Duncan having dragged the other girl out against her will. Now Joey stood watching helpless and worried as Richard held the girl in place with her arms up and Duncan continued to tickle poor Jasmine mercilessly!

She squealed with loud laughter snorting every once in a while, her face was red and tears pooled at her eyes.

"Just tell us where Heather went and we'll stop." Grinned Duncan teasingly.

"Y-you Jerks!" Laughed Jasmine loudly.

"Dude get the pits! That's where she's the most ticklish!" Replied Richard over Jasmines hysterical laughter.

"Y-you guys are gonna get us in so much trouble!" Cried out Joey worriedly.

But he was ignored by the three as Duncan then moved his tickling up under Jasmines arms causing the girl to scream out in hysterics! She jerked her body trying to break away from Richard's tight hold but it proved hopeless and in the end she could take no more!

"Okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" She squealed!

"We're listening." Duncan said still in his taunting voice.

"Bourbon!" She yelled through her laughter, "Bourbon Street!" She squealed.

Finally Duncan ceased his tickle torturing, "Bourbon Street? What's that?"

"Oh, that place is awesome, they have some of the best bars!" said Richard happily releasing his hold on Jasmine who fell to the ground laughing, "If we hurry we can make it to happy hour, you got a fake I.D. right?"

Duncan scowled, "What the hell is Heather doing going to a bar with that jackass!?"

"Well it's also a huge shopping center filled with clubs and restaurants and stuff like that."

"Whatever dude," Duncan said getting impatient, "whose car are we taking? Yours or mine?"

"Well since I know where it's at I might as well drive. So my car."

"Wait!" yelled Joey, "You guys aren't seriously going to skip school are you!? You can't do that!"

"That's right!" said Jasmine still laughing occasionally, "You guys," she laughed again, "Are, so, not leaving here,"

Joey sighed, "Thank you Jasmine, at least someone's thinking straight."

"Without me." finished the brunette causing Joey's mouth to once again drop.

"You wanna come?" Asked Richard raising a brow.

Jasmine nodded still giggling, "If you guys are going," she giggled again, "then I wanna go to."

"Alright fine!" Duncan said exasperated before making his way toward the student parking lot, "Can we just move it?"

"I am not gonna cover for you guys!" Joey declared angrily.

"Yeah you will." Duncan called back casually a silent threat hidden behind his words. "See ya buddy."

"Yeah, thanks a lot dude." Grinned Richard following the other boy.

"B-but I didn't-"

"Thanks so much!" Said Jasmine quickly pushing herself up from the ground and chasing after the boys, "We owe you one Joseph!" She called back over her shoulder.

"It's…Joey…" he replied weakly watching the three leave with a defeated look on his face.

~*~*~

Autumn leaves skittered across the large concrete walkway of Bourbon, momentarily they swirled gracefully around Heather's ankles as she stood gazing wistfully inside a store window. She stared longingly at the dark blue dress that adorned the mannequin in the window. It was a simple spaghetti strapped dress nothing to formal but gorgeous non-the-less.

Heather raised a brow as she crossed her arms considering whether or not to buy it.

"You would look very stunning in that dress." Said Shawn not too far behind her.

Heather turned to him; Shawn sat on bench with two shopping bags at both his sides.

Heather knew that she was the one who had said, 'to get the book and leave.' But surrounded by the many shopping opportunities she just couldn't help herself! So whilst looking for the bookstore Heather had all but dragged Shawn into every store with cute outfit displays in the windows. Of course part of her grounding was that her father took away her credit card. So of course it only made since to force Shawn to pay for everything for her.

Heather smirked, "Of course I would." She replied breezily, "But I think I'm going to pass on this one."

She turned back to the beautiful dress in the window, "I've already bought a dress today and I don't think I would be able to fit any more bags in my locker."

"What do you mean _you've_ bought?" Muttered Shawn then smiling he added, "But you know I wouldn't mind buying it for you if only to get the chance to see wear it."

Heather couldn't help the small smile that graced her features.

How was it that the blonde always managed to say the right things? Of course Shawn would be happy to spend his money on the lovely yet expensive dress if she were to ask for it. He had already bought her just about everything else she had asked for! Heather had to ask herself for the millionth time why she didn't think more for Shawn than just a friend.

He was cute, charming, and best of all did everything she asked without so much as a contradicting word.

Heather looked back to Shawn saying, "That's sweet Shawn but we'll save it for another day. We really need to find that bookstore."

Shawn nodded, "Alright then." He said pushing himself up to his feet and picking up Heather's shopping bags, "We should check over by that restaurant, Southern Grills. We haven't checked over there yet."

Heather nodded, "Great, let's go." She said in her bossy tone before making her way to where the restaurant was located. Shawn was quick at her side.

She supposed, if she had to place a reason to it, she would say that the reason she couldn't see Shawn as anything more than a friend was because well… he was boring! And not boring as in he wasn't interesting but that…He was far too nice! He always kneeled down to her every whim and will with little to no argument!

And at times that irritated her so much she would outright yell at him to which he would smile that charming smile and apologize!_ He_ would apologize to_ her_!? And in the end that would leave her even more pissed off! If only he were more assertive like Derek or aggressive like Duncan-!?

Heather's eyes widened as she allowed her train of thought to abruptly end here.

No way…! She was _not_ just comparing Shawn to Duncan!?

The raven haired girl shook her head irritably trying to rid her mind of such thoughts before a scowl set on her face.

How was it possible for the delinquent to annoy her when he wasn't even present!? God she hated him!

"Heather."

She looked up to Shawn, but his gaze was not on her he was looking at something a little further off, "See that lady over there."

Heather followed his gaze to a middle aged woman trying to calm her two extremely hyper kids down.

"That bag she's holding came from a bookstore see."

Heather looked to find the woman was indeed holding a plastic bag on her shoulder with the word's 'Carlton Books' on it in big bold letters.

Shawn said, "Maybe that's the bookstore we've been looking for."

Heather smiled, "Let's go ask where it's at."

~*~*~

"Geez this place is huge." Said Duncan allowing his bored gaze to roam around the large shopping center.

"Ugh, you should see it on weekends." Said Jasmine, "It's a complete mess!"

The three having just arrived walked casually down the walkway looking for any sign of Heather or Shawn.

"Weekends are the best times to come!" Said Richard, "It's always guaranteed your gonna see a fight! There's this one bar here, I swear, had _the_ biggest bar fight I had ever seen!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "We need to find the bookstore."

"Bourbon has a bookstore?" Richard asked.

Jasmine nodded, "That's where Heather would be at."

"Alright so where is it?" Asked Duncan.

Jasmine shrugged, while Richard scoffed, "Who comes here to go to a bookstore!?"

"Well how the hell are we supposed to find them then!?"

"I may not know where the bookstore is." Smiled Jasmine, "But I do know where Heather's favorite shopping stores are."

~*~*~

Heather smiled happily clutching the large book still wrapped in the plastic shopping bag close to her chest.

"No failing grade for me today!" She announced happily, "I am so gonna ace that test!"

Shawn chuckled before looking to his watch, "Well fifth period should be ending soon, which means we still got sixth and seventh period to kill." He turned to her, "Any other stores you wanna visit? Or you wanna stop and get something to eat?"

Heather shot Shawn a bored glare, "This isn't a date you know."

He smirked, "I didn't say it was."

Heather looked unconvinced but smiled anyway, "Well there is this one store I wanna check out. They always have the cutest shoes."

"Oh." Said Shawn with just the faintest hint of regret in his voice, "Shoe shopping."

Heather only grinned before taking hold of Shawn's sleeve and dragging him toward their destination.

~*~*~

"Oh my!" Said Jasmine with an incredulous look on her face, "This shirt is so cute but its way too expensive!" She stood inside a clothing store holding up a shirt while looking at its price tag.

With a thoughtful look on her face she said, "I could come back this weekend after I get my allowance. But what if it's not on sale by then!?"

"Yo Jasmine!" Yelled Duncan irritably giving Jasmine a start before turning toward him while hiding the shirt behind her back.

The delinquent scowled, "Why do I get the feeling the only reason we're in here is so you can catch up on your shopping!?"

Jasmine giggled, "What? Don't be stupid, I'm trying just as hard as you are to find Heather."

Before Duncan could reply to that Richard showed up happily saying, "Hey guys check it out. I just got that Asian chick's number!"

"And I'm _defiantly_ trying harder than Richard!"

"Trying harder than me to do what?"

"To find Heather!" Both Jasmine and Duncan snapped.

"Oh, well, she's right over there." He said casually pointing towards the store window where Heather and Shawn could be seen making their way toward the store.

Jasmine gasped before quickly grabbing both Duncan and Richard by the back of their school blazers and quickly pulling the loudly protesting boys to hide behind a rack of jean pants for fifteen percent off.

"What the hell are you-" Jasmine quickly covered Duncan's mouth with her hand with a loud, "Shhhh! Let's see what happens!"

"Yeah," said Richard peeking over the rack of jeans, "Let's see if the rumors are true."

Duncan fumed, but followed suit of Jasmine and Richard peeking over the top of the jeans rack.

~*~*~

For the next hour Jasmine and Richard found it quiet amusing sneaking around the outlet spying on Heather and Shawn while Duncan found it highly irritating. Not because the two were doing anything they shouldn't have been doing, but just because in short Duncan disliked Shawn. And Heather seemed to be enjoying herself far too much with the other boy as they jumped from store to store, modeling new outfits for the other boy's approval, and in weakened states forcing him to buy things for her. The only pleasure Duncan got from any of this was the knowledge that Shawn was seriously gonna be set back on his credit card payments.

Duncan groaned as he Richard and Jasmine stood hiding around the corner of some clothing store,

"Can I please kick his ass now so we can go?"

Jasmine who was peeking around the corner only said, "Their getting a pretzel now."

"Hmm," said Richard, "Duncan's right, maybe we should go they're not doing anything interesting. Looks like all those rumors were nothing_ but_ rumors."

"Yeah, maybe…" Jasmine trailed off still looking to the couple.

"It doesn't look like anything to me but a harmless date." Said Richard.

Duncan blinked, "What?"

"Umhm," Jasmine agreed with a nod of her head, "That's what it looks like to me to."

"They're not dating!" Said Duncan irritably.

"No," replied the brunette, "We just said that's what it _looks_ like."

Richard leaned close to Duncan with a smirk, "Looks like blondie's put a snag in your little revenge plan."

"That jackass." Duncan ground out between clenched teeth.

"Shawn's not my most favorite person but…you gotta admit they do look kinda cute sitting together on the water fountain." Said Jasmine having missed what Duncan and Richard had just said.

"Aww they _do_." Said Richard throwing Duncan a teasing smile, "If you were in that scene you'd just make the whole thing look all cut-throat!" He said with a chuckle.

"I'll cut _your_ throat!" said Duncan glaring at the dark haired boy.

"Sshhh!" said Jasmine before giving an upset groan, "I can't hear what they're saying!" She fumed, "I wanna get closer!"

"You're a special episode about this." Muttered Duncan.

Jasmine shot him a bored glare, "Well if you care so little you can stay here." And with that she made to move undetected to a, more, closer hiding spot.

Richard's grin grew, "That's right Duncan," he teased, "If you care so little you can-Ooff!?"

Richard was instantly shut up by a non-to-gentle shove from the delinquent before he grudgingly made his way to follow Jasmine.

~*~*~

Heather bit into the salty snack as Shawn took a seat next to her on the side of a large water fountain that sat in the middle of one of the many large walkways.

Her many shopping bags (which she had made the other boy carry) sat around Shawn on the ground as he also took a bit of his already half eaten pretzel. Heather wondered for a moment just how she was going to fit all the bags in her locker but decided to worry about that when she returned to school.

After taking another glance at his watch he announced, "Seventh period started not too long ago. It's almost time to start heading back."

Heather gave a small smile "Yeah, alright." She said easily before taking another big bite of her pretzel.

Shawn gave a slight chuckle, "Heather."

The dark girl turned to him curiously, but tensed when Shawn raised a hand up under her chin and used his thumb to brush against the corner of her mouth. The action effectively brushing away the few crumbs and large salt crystals off her face.

Dark green met silver eyes as he easily replied, "You had some crumbs right there."

Heather quickly jerked from his touch looking quickly to the ground in embarrassment as she brought her hand up to brush against the side of her mouth hoping she got rid of the rest of the mess.

Shawn grinned, "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

Heather's frown deepened as she began breaking of small pieces of the pretzel to place in her mouth, "Yeah, it was alright." She said nonchalantly while repeating over and over in her head how this was most defiantly not a date!

"Good." Said the blonde boy allowing his gaze to wonder from Heather.

Heather watched him from the corner of her eye as silence ensued, she watched as Shawn's face took on a serious and thoughtful expression. She stared It was something extremely rare to see on him.

Suddenly Shawn's eyes were back on her, "Heather." He started.

Heather jumped feeling a slight blush form at having been caught staring, "W-what!?" she cried.

But either Shawn didn't notice or he didn't care for instead of calling her on her staring he simply said, "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Oh god!" sighed the dark haired girl, "You're not about to pronounce your undying love for me are you?" She gave a dismissive wave of her hand saying, "Because if you are I'm going to have to stop you right here. It would never work."

His gaze darkened slightly before once again turning away from the girl, "I wouldn't do that." He muttered then shooting her an (If she didn't know any better) accusing glare said, "You're still going with Duncan."

Heather said nothing but broke another piece of her pretzel and nonchalantly placed it in her mouth.

"You are still going with him right?" Pressed Shawn.

Heather mumbled something behind her mouthful of pretzel.

Shawn watched her closely, "Because something you said has really been bugging me since Richard's party."

Heather could have choked on her pretzel, instead swallowing hard she turned to Shawn with an innocent look asking, "Oh really? What was it?"

A slow smirk curled on Shawn's lips as he brought a hand out to gently brush back some of Heather's dark hair, "You really don't remember a thing do you?" He asked in a low almost amused voice.

Heather frowned as she moved away from his touch, "You know I don't."

Shawn's smile was exceedingly calm, "Has Duncan told you anything?"

Heather looked to Shawn unsurely, "Yes." She answered.

"And?"

Heather didn't really want to talk about this, "He said some things…about you." She hoped he wouldn't press any farther.

He had told her Shawn had tried to rape her. It had to have been the most ghastly thing Heather had ever heard! Shawn had been a good friend to her since sophomore year! She had seen him faint in a biology class while dissecting a frog! As if Shawn would have the backbone to perform a rape! He wasn't that type of person. But she had to wonder why would Duncan make up such a lie about him like that?

_Jasmine gave a thoughtful look, "Maybe he's jealous."_

Heather scowled, no, no, no, no! That couldn't be it! Stupid Jasmine as if she knew anything!

"Heather." The dark haired girl quickly looked to Shawn in question.

"Tell me the truth. Do you care for Duncan?"

"What!?" Scowled Heather angrily, "What the hell kind of question-!?"

"I'm asking because of something you said to me that night. Please answer the question."

Heather blinked, "W-why!? What did I say!?"

"I'll tell you after you answer the question. Do you care for Duncan?"

Heather opened her mouth then closed it before looking irritably to the ground.

Shawn smiled, "You two argue a lot."

Heather allowed herself time to think about how to answer the question before answering, "Our relationship is our business."

At this Shawn's smile grew amused, "Your_ relationship_?"

Heather paled slightly, perhaps she had said a little too much at the party…?

Shawn moved close to Heather so that the sides of their legs touched then he leaned in close this action causing Heather to quickly lean back her silver eyes staring up into dark calculating green ones, "What exactly does Duncan ha-!?"

The rest of his sentence was instantly cut off by a sudden tugging on the back of his collared shirt.

Shawn turned and Heather looked up to find an angry looking Duncan scowling down at Shawn,

"You're too close." He growled as he gave the collar of his shirt another rough jerk back.

"Duncan!?" Cried Heather shocked and angry quickly standing to her feet, "What the hell are doing here!?"

Shawn turned to give Duncan a nervous smile, "Hey Duncan, I was just getting ready to bring Heather back to the school."

"Yeah I bet!" sneered the delinquent.

"Let him go!" Demanded Heather angrily.

(As the arguing between the two carried on Jasmine and Richard decided it was best to keep watching from a distance. From their hidden viewpoint Richard watched in amusement laughing every now and then while Jasmine fretted over the scene worried for what seemed about to take place.)

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from this guy!? If you're not careful he might try and rape you again!"

Heather's eyes widened incredulously at Duncan saying such a thing in front of Shawn, the blonde boy looked to Duncan with furrowed brows,

"Rape?" he questioned seeming genuinely confused which only did more to further infuriate Duncan.

Duncan roughly shook the boy by his collar, "Don't act like you don't know, you fuckin-!"

"Oh my god." Said Heather crossing her arms before looking away from the delinquent, "You really _are_ jealous." She said in her high and mighty tone.

Stunned by this ludicrous declaration Duncan's grip on Shawn's shirt momentarily loosened allowing the other boy the opportunity to jerk free from his grasp. To his annoyance he moved close behind Heather as though hoping to use her to his advantage to fend away the delinquent. Duncan could have scoffed, yeah as if that'd work.

"I'm not_ jealous_ Heather." He sneered.

She shot the delinquent a glare, "As if stalking me isn't bad enough, but calling Shawn out of his name!?"

"Who are you gonna believe!? Me or that perverted freak!?"

"I think the answer to that question is pretty obvious don't you think!?"

It _was_ a pretty stupid question on Duncan's part, why should she believe the one who was blackmailing her? But the delinquent couldn't help the slight wrenching felling in his gut or the tightening of his fist. The two stood for a moment glaring at one another before Shawn said,

"Wow, I feel really bad about all this."

Duncan's dark blue glare flickered to Shawn momentarily before he then began to make his way purposely toward the two. Shawn quickly took a step back and Heather scowled thinking that he was moving to attack the blonde again but instead he grabbed for Heather effectively pulling her away from the other boy.

It had been so forceful and had most certainly caught Heather of guard so when he pulled her she ended up flush against his chest. She looked up to him in surprise but his glare was fixed on Shawn.

"You have five seconds scrawny. Get moving." Shawn scowled before looking to Heather uncertainly.

Heather fumed not liking this situation at all her insides felt all funny and her face was slightly heated so she had to redirect her gaze to the ground.

"One," Duncan started slowly, "Two,…"

"I'll just," Shawn started grudgingly, "see you at school then Heather." Then shooting Duncan one last glare he left.

Duncan continued glaring irritably at Shawn's retreating figure but Heather's sudden pull away from him made him look back to her.

"Duncan you are such a total idiot!"

His frown deepened as he continued watching Heather carefully. His sudden lack of cruel comebacks and staring unnerving the dark haired girl a bit.

Finally he asked, "So just how much_ do_ you trust that guy?"

She looked away from him, "Why do you care?"

Thrusting his hands in his pockets Duncan took his time answering before saying, "I really don't," He was beginning to feel as though explaining how little he cared for the raven haired girl was becoming a daily occurrence.

Then in a low voice he replied, "You have every reason not to trust me."

"Oh yeah well if you-!?" Heather paused as Duncan's words caught up with her blinking she looked to him curiously. "Wait, what?"

He rolled his eyes before looking irritably away from her, "I said, you have every reason not to trust me."

Heather stared if she didn't know any better she would say they just found something on common ground.

"But," He continued as if the words caused him some physical pain, "If you_ have_ to trust _him_…" he mumbled jerking his head irritably in the direction Shawn had went, "I want you to trust me just a little more than him."

Heather stared unsure what to make of this sudden request. Naturally she would think he was playing at some sort of angel… Though he seemed genuine enough… She fumed as she racked her brain for any way he could use anything she said next to his advantage. Finding none in a suspicious tone she asked,

"Why?"

Duncan looked to her then a slight smirk on his features, "I'll mess with you, and annoy you," He chuckled, "And it's fun pissing you off." She glowered.

Then in a quiet mutter she had to strain to hear he said, "But…at least I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Heather blinked, "But Shawn-" He shot her a fierce glare.

Heather quickly snapped her mouth close. Perhaps, just for today, maybe it was best to leave well enough alone.

She looked away from him then really thinking what he said through, "You really want my trust?" She muttered after a moment of silence shooting him a sideways glare.

Duncan gave an unsure look already second guessing his words.

"Then I _trust_ you to carry all my bags to your car."

Duncan frowned looking to the many shopping bags, "Are you serious!? What did you buy an item from like every store here!?"

Heather smiled as she looked innocently away from him, "_Shawn_ would do it."

Duncan gave her an irritable look before turning to where Jasmine and Richard were still watching, "Hey you two!" They both flinched and paled slightly when Heather looked to them, "Come carry your majesty's bags!"

Richard and Jasmine looked to each other knowing good and well that sooner or later they had to be found out. As they made their way toward the two Jasmine was quick to say,

"Okay let me explain first! You see I was _going_ to keep your secret but then they forced it out of me by-"

"Uh huh," said Heather with a bored glare, "You are so banned from any more of my most confidential secrets!" She said before turning on her heel and making her way toward where the parking lots were located.

"Wait!" Cried Jasmine truly upset, "But I'm seriously telling the truth this time!" She said quickly making her way after her friend leaving the boys with the bags.

"Well," grinned Richard, "She_ is_ your 'girlfriend'." He said using quotation signs with his hands when using the word girlfriend. He then turned ready to follow the girls but didn't get very far when a sudden grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"Help me or I tell Heather just who's big idea it was to come here and follow her around." Grinned the delinquent.

Richard gave Duncan a dull look before beginning to pick up Heather's many shopping bags, "You're lucky I'm such a nice guy." He muttered.

"Yeah." Chuckled the delinquent as he began to follow suite, "_Nice _is the word."

~*~*~

After school that day Jasmine, Duncan, and Richard sat on the front porch of the schools steps, while Joey stood before them chastising them all.

"And what if you guys had gotten caught huh!? I _know_ you guys aren't gonna be looking to me to help bail you out of trouble! Because if it came to that than you all would be fresh out of luck!"

He continued ranting as Jasmine flipped idly through one of her text books, Richard smoked nonchalantly on a cigarette and Duncan sat with one hand holding up his head looking as if he would fall asleep right then and there.

"Jesus Christ man!" groaned Duncan effectively interrupting Joey, "If I wanted to get yelled at for stupid things, seriously, I'd move back home and have my dad do it!"

Joey fumed irritably.

"Alright Jasmine." Came Heather's voice happily as she made her way out the school, "We can go now!" She grinned, "I just found out I aced my test."

Jasmine smiled, "That's good Heather!"

Duncan blinked, "Is that why you were waiting here for, Jasmine, to get a ride from Heather."

"No," the brunette replied, "_I'm_ giving_ her_ a ride, after the party her parents took away her car as punishment."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Why don't I just give you a megaphone Jasmine? So that you could announce it to everyone!"

"You were grounded after the party?" Duncan chuckled, "I didn't know that."

"Well now you do." Said Heather slightly annoyed.

"Why are you guys still here?" Jasmine asked as she began putting her book away in her back pack.

"We don't wanna go home," said Richard, "Our parents live there."

Pointing proudly to himself Joey proudly announced, "I'm head of the AV club so I have to stay after school cause the club starts in…" he trailed of looking at his watch, "Oh, right now! See you guys!" And the short boy was off.

Heather groaned slapping a hand to her forehead, "This is what my popularity has been reduced to…" she mumbled.

Suddenly with a shocked look (and a sudden idea) Jasmine replied, "Oh my god! I totally forgot, Mrs. Santana asked me to stay in after school because of….Because she wanted to talk to me about something!"

Heather sighed, "Fine whatever I'll just wait out here till you're through."

Jasmine grinned, "Don't be silly you don't have to do that! You can get a ride from Duncan."

Heather raised a brow, "But I-"

"Come on Richard!" Said Jasmine grabbing hold of the boys arm, "Walk me to her class."

Quickly putting out his cigarette as the brunette tugged him toward the school he complained, "Why do I have to-"

"See you two tomorrow!" Called out Jasmine from over her shoulder.

Heather stared after her quickly retreating friend and the loudly complaining Richard, "What was that?"

Duncan shrugged, "I don't know she's your weirdo friend."

"Well I least I don't have friends who are head of the AV club!"

Duncan shrugged as he stood and began to make his way toward the parking lot,

"You want a ride or not?" He called over his shoulder.

Heather frowned before calling out, "But I left all my bags in Jasmine's car." Which is where she had kept her purchases while in class.

Duncan looked to her, "So? You can get them another day."

The raven haired girl still looked slightly unsure but nevertheless made her way grudgingly to follow the delinquent.

The ride to Heather's house was quiet but short and when they had just pulled into Heather's neighborhood Duncan couldn't help but ask,

"Why did you need to go to…that place for anyway?"

Bourbon Street." Supplied Heather idly gazing out the car window.

"Yeah, why was it so important?"

With a sigh Heather told him about the test and the fifty point reduction she would have gotten had she had shown up without the book.

"I had meant to just stop by real quick and pick it up but I guess me and Shawn just ended up making a day of it." She finished uncaringly.

"Why didn't you just go with one of the usual harpies?" Heather rolled her eyes at the nickname Duncan had given for her friends but answered anyway, "They were all busy. And I needed someone to go with. Bourbon can get kinda dangerous sometimes." She had again replied in an uncaring tone.

Slowing to a stop in front of Heather's grand house Duncan muttered lowly, "Next time…you ask me to do things like that for you."

Her hand on the door handle Heather paused before making her way out the car. She furrowed her brow again trying to come up with some angel he was getting at. But she came up with nothing and because she could not think of an angel she decided it was best not to answer. She made her way out the car without as much as a word.

Though Duncan didn't really expect one.

~*~*~

He drove home following the speed limit doing anything he could possible to prolong his arrival to his grandfather's house.

But of course he couldn't prolong it forever and with a sigh he parked his car in the driveway and was just about to make his way out the car when for what had to be the millionth time that day felt the sudden vibration of his cell phone. It had been going off all day ever since they had first found Shawn and Heather at Bourbon. Too caught up in what the couple had been doing he had simply placed it on silent without bothering to look who was calling. At first he had assumed it was his grandfather calling him up to bother him about some dumb thing or another but as the day progressed and the calls continued relentlessly he supposed it was his mom calling to check up on him for whatever reason. She was the only one he knew who would get upset about the phone not being answered the first time and would attempt calling a hundred times more until the phone was answered. But throughout the day, much like the first time, Duncan had either silenced the calls or ignored them altogether.

"Geez, you'd think she'd give it a rest already." The delinquent complained reaching his hand into his pants pocket and fishing out his cell phone.

He stared for a moment at the brightly flashing caller ID his blue eyes incredulous yet curious. Now this was a surprise.

On his cell phone flashing brightly as it continued to vibrate were the words:

Incoming Call:  
Courtney

~TBC~

Cliffhanger! =b Reviews are awesome!


	8. A Chain Reaction

The Hostile Hookup

Um okay guys first things first, the reviews. In the famous words of Rodney King; Can't we all just get along? Winona that was a little out of line there was absolutly no reason to cuss ThekidVince out like that. Dude was only saying how happy he was at the knowledge of being right, you guys this_ is_ a romance story, obviously, but at the same time I don't plan to rush it anytime soon. Duncan and Heather is a very difficult relationship, one I think would take time, because theres alot of stuff the two have to build up on.

_Buuut_ on a good note I can certainly say this chapter is somewhat of a turning point for Duncan and Heather's relationship. But if your still expecting them to just get together, don't get your hopes up. You'll see what I mean soon enough.  
Oh and sorry if parts of the chapter seem a little rushed and/or choppy. I sometimes rush to get chapters done. hehe... -_-

Enjoy!

* * *

A Chain Reaction

Heather walked lightly through the halls of Riverdale. Students rushed about the hallways trying to get errands done or just talk to friends before the sounding of the first bell. The hallways were littered with orange and black streamers and (in Heather's opinion) childish Halloween decorations of jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, black cats, and other silly Halloween clichés. A yawn forced itself from Heather's mouth due to the early morning. Though she along with the other students were in high spirits due to the fact that today was Friday. And the added fact that tonight was also Halloween only seemed to add on to the student's excitement.

She walked to her locker and began putting in the combination but before she could open it she heard the loud running footsteps of Jasmine before the brunette cried out,

"Ohmygod Heather! You're not gonna believe what just happened to me!"

Heather turned to her friend with a bored expression.

"Okay," Cried the other girl coming to a halt in front of her friend, "So I was walking through the hallways on my way here and I was just about to turn this corner when this guy jumps from behind the corner wearing one of those screams guys masks! You know from the movie Scream!? It totally freaked me out! And before I could cuss the guy out he took off laughing! Can you believe it!? I swear to god some people are just so immature It's not even-!?" Jasmine looked to Heather who had at this point began snickering at her with her hand brought up to her mouth. Her face became incredulous,

"Are you _laughing_!?"

"_O.M.G._ that is _soo _funny!" Said Heather cruelly.

Jasmine scowled, "No it's not! How could you-!?"

Heather's laughter grew louder at Jasmine's anger. Jasmine fumed crossing her arms. "You think I'd be used to this by now." She grumbled.

"Ok!" Said Heather when she began to calm down, "That's just too much! The fact that something so trivial and childish bothers you so much! I mean come on Jasmine, it's just some goof acting up for Halloween. On a day such as this you'd expect as much from your average idiots."

"Well excuse me!" said Jasmine haughtily, "But we can't all be solid rocks of courage like_ you_."

Heather smirked, "Why thank you." Turning to her locker she pulled to find it still locked, she frowned lightly as she began to once again put in her combination.

"Besides everyone knows tonight is the night above all other's to keep your guard up." Heather continued "So really you have no one to blame but yourself."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as Heather pulled at her locker door to find it stuck with a grimace Heather gave a forceful yank to the locker door. With a bang the locker door flew open as a large haggard looking witch doll blew up from the locker growing up two times its size with a loud evil cackling laugh that effectively scared both Heather and Jasmine to the point where they both were quick to back away both ashen faced and screaming.

Other students stopped to look at the scene with incredulous faces. Their screams died down slowly as Heather and Jasmine, now clutching to each other tightly, stared up at the now blown up witch doll sticking up from Heather's locker with wide eyes. Getting over their shock the other students surprise soon changed to amusement as they began giggling and snickering while some of the more wiser students quickly left the scene very aware of Heather's legendary anger tantrums.

Jasmine blinked staring up at the large witch balloon before slowly looking to Heater, "Well that was…a shock…" Again she blinked as she watched Heather's surprised face slowly turn red as her anger began to build. Then as though just realizing this Jasmine said in awe, "Hey…_you_ were scared!"

Heather's expression darkened dangerously as she began to ground her teeth together. Pushing herself away from Jasmine Heather angrily brought her hands down fisted at her sides her dark look still in place she seethed angrily,

"_Duncan_."

~*~*~

Duncan sat up raising his head from his desk in Mrs. Doley's class. That was funny, did the temperature just drop suddenly…? Duncan slowly swept his gaze around the nearly empty room to find a lot of empty desks and some students sitting there trying to hurry up and finish last night's homework. Hm, he must have been imagining things. He lowered his head back down against his crossed arms on the desk. Usually at this time Duncan would try to get in a few more minutes worth of sleep before the starting bell would ring but instead this morning he found his mind too riddled with thoughts to sleep. Thoughts on a certain C.I.T. who suddenly seemed to pop back into his life.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to be talking to the bossy girl again but he had to wonder why now suddenly? I mean, what does it mean when your ex suddenly calls you out the blue? That first night a few weeks ago had been particularly surprising and confusing. It had _really _been a while…but he remembered he had really wanted to speak with her…

~*~*~

_Duncan stared at the flashing phone for a moment before putting it on silent. He had to get past his grandfather and to his room first. _

_Dodging the old man's annoying questions of how was his day at school and needing to do more grandfather and grandson bonding. He quickly made it to his room, and once there he closed his door shut and hit the redial button then waited. Courtney had been trying to call him all day so he knew he wouldn't need to wait long, and he was right after only two rings the phone picked up._

_A shaky breath, "Duncan?"_

_He felt a funny stirring in his chest from the sound of her voice; it had been far too long, "What's up Courtney." He greeted casually._

"_Where have you been!?" she cried, "I've been calling you all day!"_

"_I was in school!" He snapped back (it was only half a lie) "I would think you of all people would appreciate that!"_

_He heard her scoff, "Oh please, I'm sure you were out skipping class somewhere." She muttered lowly._

_Duncan frowned he didn't know if he was all too predictable or if she just knew him well, he didn't like either idea._

"_What do you want?" he asked finally._

_She sniffed, "I…I wanted to talk to you…" Again she spoke lowly._

_His frown deepened she didn't sound right, "You okay Courtney?"_

_She sniffed again, "I…no." the last part had barely been heard as her voice began to shake and he heard her give a sob._

_Duncan rolled his eyes as he began to shake off his school blazer and unbutton his shirt, "Alright, calm down."_

_She said something though he couldn't make it out over her sobbing. "Geez Courtney, you need to take a breather, I can barely hear what you're saying." He replied now getting frustrated._

_She continued to sob. Duncan sighed running a hand through his green Mohawk, he sat on his bed his shirt only half unbuttoned as he spoke a little calmer,_

"_Okay…Courtney, breath…just breath, alright."_

_He heard her take in a deep shaky breath then exhale then she did it again and again. Finally she quieted down._

"_Now," Duncan sighed, "What's your problem?"_

"_I…I…I…" She sounded on the verge of breaking down into sobs again and Duncan found himself beginning to get worried._

"_Courtney, tell me what's wrong." He said a little more forcefully than he would've like._

"_I…Failed my S.A.T.'s!!!" she cried out finally before breaking down into tears._

_Duncan deadpanned in instant annoyance, he should have known better. Running another hand through his hair he allowed himself to fall back against his bed before groaning loudly into the phone, _

"_Geez Courtney!" He all but yelled quieting the other girls cries. "I thought something was wrong with you! You're crying because you failed some test!?"_

"_It's not 'some' test!" She yelled back through the tears, "It's my S.A.T's! It's 'the' test! The one test that determines whether or not I'll be working for office someday or if I'll be asking 'so you want fries with that?' for the rest of my life!"_

_Duncan rolled his, "So what, It's not like you can't retake the damn thing!"_

"_They must have graded it wrong! I mean all those sleepless nights studying! I cannot accept those test scores!"_

"_So retake the test!" Duncan said irritably._

"_I shouldn't have to retake the test! They graded it wrong! I was cheated out of my future!" _

_Duncan chuckled, "That's right, It's your schools evil plan to sabotage your future by screwing with your S.A.T. scores."_

_She humphed indignantly, "I bet you won't be so smart after you take 'your' S.A.T.'s!"_

_Again he chuckled, "Yeah right, what do I need to take that test for?"_

_He heard her gasp, "You're not going to take the test!?"_

"_Nah," he replied carelessly, "Waste of time."_

"_But it's your future!"_

"_Right it's 'my' future. And no piece of paper is going to tell me how to live it." And neither is a certain old man now that he thought of it. _

"_But you can't just-!"_

"_What do you 'want' Courtney?" He demanded now sick of the conversation._

_He was met with silence for a moment, "What, we can't talk…?" She muttered huffily._

"_What do we have to talk about?" he muttered coldly._

_He heard her sigh against the phone, "I was…upset-"_

"_You don't have friends you can-"_

"_I wanted to talk to 'you'!" she snapped angrily, upset._

_Duncan was silent as he glared up at his ceiling unsure what to say. After a moment of silence Courtney said,_

"_Just because we're not together anymore…that means we can't talk?"_

_Duncan took his time before answering, "I don't know. How're you and what's his face?"_

_He heard her give a soft chuckle, "Grant." Right as if he cared. "We're…okay."_

"_Okay?" _

"_Yes." She affirmed, "Okay."_

_A slow smirk began to form on Duncan's face. "Ah."_

_Silence then, "Is that what you want to talk about? My relationship?" again she said it haughtily._

"_No." He replied easily before irritably muttering, "But maybe you should be talking to him right now."_

_Silence again, "Um…I…I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"_That's what happens when you break up with someone."_

"_What, you stop talking to them forever?"_

_He paused before answering, "Yes."_

"_We're going to have to talk to each other when we return for the second season."_

"_Not really, you're not even in the second season." He smirked knowing this annoyed her. _

"_No but I should be." She grumbled, "And anyway I'm still going to be there."_

_Yeah," Duncan chuckled, "on the sidelines."_

"_Shut up!" She snapped making Duncan want to laugh but he held his tongue._

_Again she sighed, then after a moment she asked, "Do you…not want to talk?"_

"_No," he snapped then scowling he said, "I mean…yes…I mean…What the hell are we talking for!?"_

_If Duncan could see Courtney he would have seen the C.I.T. wearing a simple tank top and sweats her hair pulled up messily in a clip. She lay in her bed curled up in a ball the phone resting against her ear her brown eyes were slightly red and puffy due to the crying. In a tiny voice she admitted,_

"_I missed you…"_

_Duncan felt his breathing pause. This time the silence dragged on for the longest._

"_You're the one who decided to end it." He muttered finally._

"_It's just a break Duncan." She muttered quietly._

"_And yet you're dating another guy?" He said also in a low tone. For some reason he didn't fell like yelling for some reason he found himself just wanting to talk._

"_I don't see why we can't see other people for a while, I already told you this."_

"_Yeah, I vaguely remember that." It had been the last time he had spoken with her._

"_And I'm so sure you've kept your hands to yourself. You haven't dated anyone?" It was both a question and an accusation._

"…_.Nope." it wasn't really a lie._

"…_Nobody?"_

"_Nobody."_

_Silence again. "You know…he's…he's no you."_

_A grin tugged at the corner's of Duncan's lips, "I would hope not."_

_He heard her giggle. He hadn't noticed it was something he missed._

"_So," she said a small smile heard in her voice, "How have you been?"_

"_How have I been?"_

"_Mmhm, we haven't talked since…well for a while. How have things been going for you?"_

_Duncan frowned that question could have been answered in a number of ways. The one that first came to mind was that after Courtney had announced that she wanted to see other people and after they had a huge fight about it he had went out with his buddy to let off some steam. The long night of drinking had eventually lead them to rob a convenience store, race speeding around town, which lead to them accidently running a few cars off the road, before crashing into some daycare center. _

_And its funny how easily one thing can lead to another, like a chain reaction that takes your life to where it is now. Takes your life to someplace you never thought it would go._

_Duncan could have told her that his little night on the town after the breakup lead him to getting arrested which in turn lead to his parole officer making that stupid deal with his grandfather which in turn lead to him moving to a new town, going to a new school and finding the one other girl who creased him just as much as she. _

_He could have told her this but instead he said, "Nothing much. Just the usual. How things go for you princess?"_

_Silence, then she began to giggle again. Duncan raised a brow, "I say something?"_

"_No," she breathed between her giggles, "It's just…"_

"…_What?" _

"_Princess…" She said quietly after her giggles ceased._

"_What?" he asked again even more confused._

"_You called me princess."_

"…_So?"_

"_So it's the first time you've done so since we've been talking."_

_He furrowed his brow, it had?_

"_I hate that you call me that." She said quietly yet oddly enough he could still here the smile in her voice. _

"_I hate that you call me that," she continued, "Yet at the same time…I think I kinda missed it." She said almost bashfully. She gave a soft chuckle, "It's weird, you know…" she trailed of unsurely._

_In turn Duncan also gave a chuckle of his own, "Yeah, I know what you mean princess." _

_If he could see her he would have seen Courtney pull herself tighter into her ball as her smile grew and a slight blush raised against her cheeks._

*~*~*~

From that night on he found that the phone calls between him and Courtney continued from just a once every so often to an every night thing.

Duncan felt a smirk pull on his lips.

Of course this could only mean one thing. Things weren't going so good with her current relationship. And he took absolutely no shame in relishing in that fact.

She was slowly coming back to him, whether she knew it or not. Who knew the saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' was actually right on the money?

The delinquent's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of angry footsteps getting louder and louder.

He felt a chill go down his spin.

That's funny it felt like the temperature just dropped again.

He flinched when a hand slammed down hard against his desk. He lifted his head up with bored gaze to find an angry Heather glowering down at him.

Well that explained the sudden drop in temperature.

He sat up smiling lazily at Heather the classroom was more crowded now that it was almost time for the first bell to ring.

"There a problem babe?"

"Why," She spoke lowly, "Is there a giant witch in my locker?"

Duncan blinked before a look of realization dawned on him, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!"

"Why is it in my locker!?" She yelled her patience gone in a second.

Duncan continued to gaze at her dully, "It's a prop from the school's Halloween dance. I was gonna stuff it in some nerds locker today to freak him out. I was supposed to get it out of your locker this morning."

"Why didn't you just put it in_ your_ locker!?"

Duncan smirked, "Because every time something goes missing in this school the principle automatically orders for my locker to be checked first." He scoffed, "As if I'm the only one who steals school property."

Again Heather angrily slammed her hand down on the desk, "You nearly scared me half to death you creep!"

This time Duncan couldn't help but laugh as he mockingly stated, "No way!? That _scared _you!?"

"Seriously, Duncan, what is your damage!?"

"It's not like I was _trying_ to scare you. Trust me if that had been my plan I would have been there to see it!" he continued to laugh as Heather fumed.

She took a deep breath trying to control her temper before bringing both of her hands down against the desk she leaned in close to Duncan quietly muttering,

"You know what? Your life is gonna be so screwed when I get those disks back."

His laughter now subsided Duncan looked up to her with a raised brow his gaze slightly irritated. Then he in return leaned in close, Heather flinched back slightly but otherwise held her ground matching his glare with one of her own.

"You," He said in annoyed and low tone, "Are in no position to be making threats. You haven't been in a long time and honestly I'm getting sick of hearing them." He smirked at Heather's now incredulous look, "You're all bark and no bite babe."

Heather's eyes narrowed dangerously, "We'll see."

He snorted leaning back in his desk, "Yeah right. But in the meantime," He then raised his voice, "No Heather I will not make out with you in the middle of class! It's _so_ inappropriate!"

The entire classroom turned to the couple as Heather quickly straightened to a standing position her face flaring up. It was also at the same time that Mrs. Doley walked into class.

The middle aged woman scowled holding a mug of coffee in one hand and briefcase in the other,

"Heather, save it for the janitors closet." She said bringing up the time Duncan had first announced their relationship to the class.

"Ohmygod!" Cried the raven haired girl angrily, "As if!"

Mrs. Doley only rolled her eyes, Joey gave Duncan a grim look, Jasmine gave a knowing smile and most of the rest of the class cried out in amused laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, alright calm down!" Cried Mrs. Doley, "I got a treat for you guys today."

At this the classroom's laughter turned to groaning. Mrs. Doley's 'treats' were never a good thing.

Duncan laid his head back down against his desk this time seriously ready to get some sleeping done just as the first bell rung.

Once the class were in their seats Mrs. Doley was quick to begin her lecture.

As minutes went by Heather only found herself half paying attention to what the teacher had to say. Something about a project…? Whatever.

She was too pissed off at what Duncan had said to listen to the stupid lecture. And the reason for that not only being that he was a dim witted moron who's only reason for living seemed to be to grate on her nerves but also because there was a decent amount of truth in what he had just said.

She couldn't remember the last time she had threatened the delinquent with real intent on making his life a living hell. How could she? When he could so easily screw her over with those damn disks! Perhaps it wouldn't be all bad getting suspended from Riverdale. There were plenty of other nice schools she could go to. And it would be so worth it just to get back at that idiot delinquent!

Heather's frown deepened, who was she kidding? Her future education, her goals in life, hell her entire future rested on her getting a diploma from Riverdale. No way could she give that up just to settle a score!

The only way she could ever come out on top in this was by getting those disks!

But how would she do that? Let's see…

Heather took on thoughtful expression.

Now if she had access to some very important disks that were the key points to a blackmailing scheme then she would…

Well most obviously keep them in a safe place. So not at school.

She'd keep them… "Tucked away nice and safe in my room."

It wasn't until Tory who sat next to her looked at her questioningly that Heather realized she had spoken out loud.

"What was that Heather?" Asked Mrs. Doley with an exasperated expression.

Heather sat up straighter, "Nothing." she said evenly.

Mrs. Doley stared, "Uh huh, well anyway that brings me to you," She looked down at the clipboard in her hands, "Let's see…" she trailed off.

Wait, what!? What brought her to her!? What were they talking about!?

"Duncan." Mrs. Doley said.

At the sound of his name Duncan jerked up with a snort,

"I wasn't asleep this time I swear…" he trailed off lowering his head slowly back down to his desk before slamming it down and drifting back to sleep.

The classroom snickered while Heather glowered.

Mrs. Doley, allowed him to sleep as she brought a hand up to rub her temple looking as though she needed a strong drink…and a vacation.

"So like I was saying. You two will be partners for this project."

Pushing her chair back Heather stood up in shock, "Wait, what!? Partner's with him!?"

"Yes," Sighed Mrs. Doley, "I've assigned you partner's. That's what I've been doing for the past," She looked to her watch and scowled, "God it's not even eight yet!? I swear first period is _the_ longest period!"

"But you always put me together with Jasmine!"

"Well this time I put Jasmine with Ashley. If that's a problem then _don't_ work with him, _don't_ do the project and get an _F_!"

Heather scowled and opened her mouth ready to retaliate but then paused, "Wait," she asked, "Is this by any chance a take home project?"

Again Mrs. Doley sighed, "If you had been listening Heather then you would know, yes this is a take home project. Its due Monday so you would have all weekend to work on it."

"Oh." Heather smiled kindly, "Well…in that case I mean you _are_ the teacher and whatever you say _must _go."

"Well gee thanks Heather." Said Mrs. Doley sarcastically before going back to assigning partners.

Heather only continued to smile as she sat back down in her desk.

~*~*~

"Not interested." Duncan replied casually as he made his way through the hall way toward his second period class.

Heather frowned at him as she walked by his side, "It's not something you get to choose to do, idiot, its for a _grade_."

"I got plans tonight babe. But you're free to do it on your own if it matters to you so much."

"It should matter to you too you're the one failing the class not me!"

"Again, not interested." Duncan gave her a bored glare, "I'm barely _at_ school as it is so why the hell would I waste my time_ outside_ school with some lame ass project?"

Heather raised a brow, "You're in school now." She stated.

Duncan nodded, "It's where I get my sleeping done."

"Ah." Heather said looking to the floor ahead of them, "Well I guess that's fine then."

Duncan blinked before slowing to a stop looking to Heather with a slightly surprised look, "_You guess that's fine then?_ What no arguments?"

Heather who had also stopped regarded him with a surprised look of her own, "Why so surprised Duncan?" Her tone was sweet. She was playing at something. "I mean you were right about what you had said earlier. Its not like I can threaten you or anything. Or well," She gave a slight chuckle, "I can but it wouldn't hold any meaning to it."

She took a step toward him before reaching a hand up to take hold of his dress code regulated school tie. She looked to him with sharp eyes and a calculating smirk on her lips as she pulled him close before saying in a low and tempting tone, "I'm all bark and no bite, remember?"

Duncan scowled down at her not at all enjoying the weird squirming in his gut.

Releasing his tie and walking off casually Heather simply replied, "I guess I'll just have to ask Shawn to help me."

Duncan's scowl only deepened, "No way." He said evenly.

"Why not?" She said turning to him with wide questioning eyes, her sweet tone still in play. "He's the only one I know who wouldn't mind helping me with a school project."

"How many times do I have to tell you four eyes is trouble? You're not allowed to go near him." Duncan said superiorly.

Heather felt a vein pulse irritably at the prospect of being told what she could or could not do but she kept her head knowing she had almost won. "Well," she said slowly, "You also said that If I were to trust him that I should trust you more right?"

Duncan grimaced. Crap.

"If Shawn would be willing to help me with a project that has _absolutely no grade benefit of any kind_ for him, then wouldn't _you _at least be willing to-"

"Alright already!" He snapped in annoyance, "I'll do the stupid project."

Talk about you're past words coming back to bite you on the ass.

Heather gave a mean smile, "Great, meet me in front of the school after the last bell. I'll follow you to your house."

Duncan's frown deepened, "Why don't we go to your house? It's closer."

"Because there are too many distractions, with my mom's fan craziness and my dad's always checking in every five minutes whenever I have a boy over. It would be best just to go to your place."

In truth none of those things would prove much of a problem, if she threw a big enough hissy fit she was sure she would be able to get her parents to leave them alone. But the plan was to get to _his_ house.

Duncan bought it easily enough. With a roll of his eyes he sighed, "Fine, we'll go to my place."

Heather smiled victorious.

~*~*~

It seemed that the night would be perfect for Halloween, it was only mid afternoon but the sky was dark and dreary and the wind was slightly strong with it being mid autumn.

Heather had to admit she was pretty impressed with the large and beautiful house. Stepping out of her silver VMW convertible she looked up in slight awe at the house,

Walking to Duncan as he pulled his backpack from his car she replied, "Not bad."

Duncan grinned at her, "Just so you know we have a highly protected security system."

Heather blinked before turning a glare on him, remembering those same words she had used on him when he had come to her house.

"Let's just hurry up and get through with this." She muttered.

"My thoughts exactly babe." Said Duncan as he made his way up the front house steps, Heather close at his side.

Once inside the first thing the raven haired noticed (with much disgust) were the many pretty young maids with their skimpy maid's outfits.

They greeted Duncan respectfully and offered Heather a drink which she denied quite bluntly and when she followed Duncan upstairs to his room she said,

"You're disgusting you know that."

He looked to her, "What?"

Heather glowered, "What's with the skimpy maid outfits?"

Duncan smirked before giving an easy half shrug, "My grandfather's a healthy man."

Heather snorted.

"Jealous babe?"

"You wish."

Duncan chuckled, "Yeah, whatever." He said before opening his room door and making his way in.

She followed him into the large spacious room. Her frown deepened to find the room cluttered and unkempt with cloths thrown about junk food wrappers strewn about. His bed was messy and suggestive playboy pinups hung on his wall along with some posters of some heavy metal rock band who, in Heather's opinion, were a little too into the goth and skull look. In the end Heather couldn't have expected anything less but that didn't stop her from yelling,

"Ohmygod! This place is disgusting! What were you raised in a barn!?"

Duncan ignored her as he took of his school blazer and threw it someplace on the floor along with his backpack.

Heather allowed her gaze to wander around his room before letting it fall on a desk where his computer sat. Walking toward it she allowed her backpack to fall from her shoulders before sitting down in his desk chair.

"Where's your grandfather?" Heather asked.

Duncan pulled at his tie until it loosened from around his neck pulling it off he threw it against the backside of the sofa couch in his room.

Letting himself fall down heavily on the couch he said,

"Don't know. What do I look like his keeper?"

He searched for a moment for the remote to his TV once found he flicked on the flat big screen TV that hung on his wall. Heather gave an impatient look,

"We're supposed to be working on our project."

"No one's stopping you."

"Oh no, I am _not _doing this by myself!" Heather said angrily standing up and making her way toward the delinquent. Standing before him she glowered as Duncan continued changing channels whilst leaning to the side to see the screen behind her. Impatient she snatched the control from Duncan before placing her hands superiorly on her hips.

He looked up to her with an annoyed glare.

"Listen if we can get through with this project today we won't have to put up with each other for the remainder of the weekend."

Duncan groaned, "We shouldn't even_ have_ to do this stupid project. Today's a holiday for Christ sake!"

Heather rolled her eyes, "It is not a holiday. If it were we wouldn't have had school." Then turning to face the TV she turned it off with a flick of the remote and tossed it to the side.

Duncan smirked as he leaned back against the couch, "Not a fan of Halloween babe?"

"No." Heather said before making her way back to the desk and sitting back down on the desk chair. "It's nothing more than a night for all the freaks to come out."

Turning on his computer she sat back with her arms crossed waiting impatiently for it to warm up.

Duncan stood up from his seat making his way toward the brooding girl, coming up behind her he brought one hand to rest on the backrest of the chair and his other hand rested against the desk. Heather tensed feeling him lean in close.

Duncan chuckled muttering, "My kind of night."

Scowling she leaned away from him before placing her hands on the mouse muttering irritably, "Let's just get this project over with."

~*~*~

After about an hour and a half Heather who had been typing down facts from her notes or from websites she found online related to their due topic ceased her work to look over to the delinquent and said.

"I'm hungry."

Duncan who had returned to the couch lay on his back with one of the text books sitting propped up on his stomach. He looked to her with an annoyed glare, this was not the first time she's complained about being hungry. Hell it had to be about the hundredth time she's asked for a snack or a drink or something within the past half hour he didn't even see how that was possible! So again he told her,

"So go get something!"

And again she rebutted with, "I'm the guest! _You_ have to get _me_ something!"

And he'd return with, "Ask one of the maids."

And she'd say, "I'm not asking one of those big breasted bimbo's for anything!"

And he'd end it with, "Then you're not hungry."

Duncan watched as Heather huffed angrily placing her elbow on the desk before propping her head up against her hand. She looked very unsettled about something as she once again ran her gaze slowly around his room. Almost searchingly.

Duncan smirked having long since caught on.

"You're not a very decent host." She muttered finally.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" He asked casually.

Her eyes flashed back to his in slight surprise but quickly catching herself she asked calmly, "Why would you ask that?"

"No reason."

Heather glowered at his smug look which in turn caused a grin to form on his face, "Careful babe, you keep making that face it might get stuck that way."

Heather looked away from him then, after a moment's time she stood up to stretch her legs. Reaching up she released some of the kinks in her back as well before saying,

"You know I wouldn't be talking like I know everything if I were you. Sitting there looking as if you're working so hard when really you haven't done a damn thing all day."

Duncan glared as Heather made her way toward him, "What are you talking about? I've only been doing what you told me to-Hey!?"

Heather snatched the text book out of his hands which in turn caused a playboy magazine to fall from its pages.

Duncan blinked at the uncovered magazine before grinning up at Heather, "Now how did that get in there?"

But Heather only smirked saying, "Yeah right, you can believe what you want but just bear in mind you're not as smart as you think." Then she tossed the book back to him having it land hard against Duncan's chest. Bringing his hand up to grab hold of the book Duncan then sat up with an annoyed look on his face but before he could get a word out there was a soft knock on the door.

It opened softly to reveal a pretty blonde maid who looked apologetic saying, "Sorry to disturb you Duncan but there's a boy at the door wanting to see you. His name is Richard."

Duncan smiled, "Tell him I'll be down in a minute, huh, doll."

She gave a quick nod before quickly leaving the door.

Heather crossed her arms, "What's Richard doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you I had plans tonight." Said Duncan as he made his way toward the door then stopping he looked back to Heather with a dull glare, "I'll be right back. Don't. Touch. _ANYTHING_." He warned.

Heather scoffed, "Right, as if I find your junk _sooo_ fascinating."

Duncan only rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

Heather made sure to wait until Duncan's footsteps had faded down the hall before quickly making her way to look for any significant hiding spot the delinquent could have stashed the disks.

~*~*~

Finding Richard wearing casual jean pants T-shirt and a thin jacket waiting downstairs checking out every pretty maid that walked past him. Once he noticed Duncan coming downstairs he grinned and asked,

"Dude, can I move here?"

To which Duncan only chuckled in amusement. The two boys soon began talking about their plans for tonight, whose house they planned to tepee, egg, destroy. All in the spirit of good clean Halloween fun of course. But when Richard said,

"So man are we headin out now or what? You know the other guys are gonna be waiting for us over at that old burger joint."

Duncan gave a slight shrug, "I can't go now. Me and Heather are trying to get a project done."

Richard raised a brow, "What?" he asked sounding quite bewildered by that last statement.

With an annoyed look Duncan said, "You heard me. Me and Heather are trying to finish up a project."

Richard furrowed his brow, "You don't do proj- Wait," He looked upward towards the ceiling to where he believed Duncan's room would be located, "Heather's here now?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Said Duncan casually.

Richard raised his eyebrows a lewd grin making its way on his features, "_Oh_." He said.

"What?" Duncan asked irritably even though he already knew what was on the other boys mind.

"Seriously? '_You guys are working on a project?'_ Is that really the best you could come up with or is that just the new name you kids are calling it and I just haven't caught on yet?"

Duncan narrowed his eyes, "Hey man-"

Richard let out an amused laugh, "I mean seriously, as if you'd ever be caught dead doing any kind of school work let alone a project!"

Duncan raised a hand to rub uneasily behind his neck before grudgingly admitting, "Yeah well, this time… I sort of had no choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" asked Richard with an amused grin.

"If I didn't do it she was gonna ask four eyes to help her." He muttered.

"_Sooo_? Dude we got things to do! Property to destroy, cars to egg, these houses aren't gonna tepee themselves you know."

"It's not gonna take long." Duncan said irritably, "I'll give you guys a call as soon as I'm making it out the house."

Richard shrugged his smile now mocking and all knowing, "Alright fine," he said easily though his tone of voice caused Duncan to scowl at him, "Oh and go ahead and take your time, I know how _important_ these _projects_ can be."

"Alright." Duncan said with a roll of his eyes catching on to the other boys attempt at sexual innuendo.

"These _projects_ could always use a little_ extra_ work."

"Alright." Said Duncan again in annoyance.

"These _projects _can be so_ frustrating _at times you really gotta put a lot of _effort _into them!"

"Will you shut up already!?" Duncan snapped angrily opening his front door, "I already told you it ain't like that!"

Richard laughed making his way out the house, "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Duncan slammed the door shut running an irritable hand through his hair.

Richard was incredibly stupid.

~*~*~

If Duncan's room was unkempt before (which it was) It was nearly demolished now! Heather had just about turned the boy's room inside and out looking for her incriminating disks!

His drawers pulled out his cloths strewn about, she had pulled out his couch cushions and pulled his mattress to the floor, she all but looked in every cabinet and drawer she could find. And though she had come across many things she really wish she hadn't she had not found a single CD!

Hands on her hips Heather stood in the center of the destroyed room a deep frown on her face,

"He's good." She muttered slightly impressed. Every place she had checked would have most defiantly been a spot she would have stashed something of great importance. Maybe they weren't here? Maybe they really were at school? No, that's stupid, wasn't it? Well Duncan was no Einstein but still…

She sighed raising her gaze up toward the ceiling irritably, then paused as her silver eyes widening slightly.

Slowly a smile formed on her face.

"There you are."

~*~*~

Duncan made his way up the stairs, through the large house and by the time he got to his room he heard a bang a crash and an irritable "Ooouuuch!"

This should be good.

Opening the door to his room the first thing he noticed of course was that his room was completely trashed!

The second thing was Heather quickly picking herself up from the ground and hiding something behind her back.

The third thing was that she had pulled his desk chair out to the middle of the room and the cushions that were supposed to be on his couch now sat in disarray around it.

And last but not least the low hanging bowl like ceiling light that hung in his room now swung lightly back and forth.

He glared, "So you found them?" It wasn't really a question.

Heather looked positively clueless, "Found them?"

If Duncan hadn't known better he would swear she had taken lessons from Lindsay.

"Anyway, you know what, I think we'll finish up the project tomorrow or something." She smiled, "It _is_ getting kinda late."

He stared at her evenly for a moment before he said, "Hand them back."

Heather kept up her innocent act, "Hand what back?"

Duncan sighed closing his door shut. "You know." He said making his way toward the girl, "I don't have any problem taking them from you."

Then he smirked lewdly a tactic used to disarm her. It worked. Heather dropped her act with a sneer as she took a step back her hands tightening on the small CD cover case she had found in his ceiling light.

He took a step toward her and she quickly snapped,

"Not another step!"

He ignored her as he said, "Or what?"

Heather had no time to come up with anything before Duncan took another step. She backed up another step her glare fierce,

"I swear, Duncan, if you so much as touch me-!"

"Hand over the case and I won't lay a hand on you."

Heather grins, bringing the small CD case to hold before her, "So these are it then!? These are all the disks!" Her grin turned mean, "Once these are gone you'll have nothing on me!"

Duncan gave a light chuckle, "Listen we both know you're not leaving here with the case so just give it up and this will all be over with."

Heather glared, Duncan's grin grew they both knew there was no way she was going to give up the disks. She had it all planned out in her head she would have to make her way past Duncan toward the computer (where her backpack was placed) grab it and make it out the door. Hmmm quiet a stretch…maybe she could just quickly throw down the case and stomp on it till they were nothing more but broken shards.

But then no sooner had the thought crossed her mind, almost as if he knew what she were thinking, Duncan suddenly lunged at her with a start Heather quickly darted to the side before quickly making a mad dash toward her bag.

She had just barely made it past the delinquent but at the last moment he grabbed the sleeve of her school blazer. With an upset cry she gave her arm a strong jerk hoping to slip from his grasp but relentless Duncan gave a strong pull twisting her back before him.

Scowling she jerked her entire body back to escape his grasp but, trying to back away, her feet hit against one of the couch cushions that scattered the floor. In shock her attempts at pushing the delinquent away quickly turn into a surprised pull and both found themselves falling loudly onto a heap on the floor!

"For crying out loud! Will you give it a rest!?" Duncan yelled.

"Get off of me you idiot!" She yells back flinging her arms out madly in an attempt to fight to the end!

Fed up with this pointless struggle Duncan moves a hand up to tightly grasp the wrist of the hand that held tightly onto the case pinning it high over her head. It takes him a while to capture her other wrist. And Heather scowls angrily finding herself completely immobile due to his weight heavily placed against her chest. He raises her other hand up to hold both of her slim wrists in one hand.

It was then their gaze meet intense and dark, steel gray and dark blue both radiating hate and fury.

"You're beginning to grate on my nerves again." Duncan said in a low voice his tone slightly unsteady from the slight struggle.

Heather was furious and though she tried not to think of it she was discomposed by the fact that with every unsteady breath her chest would push up against his. Trying to calm her breathing she gave her most coldest glare and said slowly,

"If you don't get off of me right this second I swear I am going to-"

Matching her icy glare for one of his own Duncan tightened his grip on her wrists saying, "I already told you to cool it with those empty threats."

Heather pulled at her wrists anxious to get from under him.

"Get. Off." She hissed angrily.

Duncan again tightened his grip against her wrist till, with a wince and an upset cry, she released the case from her grasp.

"There, now was that so hard?"

Heather seethed, "You are such an ass!"

His piercing blue glare regards her momentarily, then he smirks,

"And that's why you're blushing now, right?"

Heather's eyes widened incredulous and indignant before narrowing angrily, "Yeah, you wish!"

Though she could feel a slight heat making its way across her cheeks, she did her best to ignore it.

Duncan's smirk grew. Seeing Heather flustered was a rare sight indeed and he was more than willing to take full advantage of it. Just for a little while longer.

He leaned in close and Heather felt her breath hitch. What the hell was he doing!? She swore she was going to kill him if he tried to kiss her again…! Especially now since…well since there was nothing to gain! All the times that they had kissed before had been by accident or had been a part of some plan for revenge! What if he kissed her now!? What would it mean if he kissed her purposely with no intent of revenge? What would it mean!? And more importantly why hadn't she screamed or began another attempt at thrashing about or…something!?

"What are doing!?" she hissed their noses just barely touching.

His cocky smirk never faltered, "You nervous babe?"

"Don't you dare kiss me." Her voice was low but there was no threat behind it. And she would die before she admitted that the reason for that was because she _was_ indeed nervous.

Duncan gave a low chuckle regarding the raven haired girl his blue eyes trailed up to where his hand still grasped her wrists tightly before saying,

"You know you're not really in any position to be telling me what to do."

Heather glared, feeling her heart rate increase. Duncan brought his gaze back to hers.

"Anyway babe, you have no worries about me kissing you. You seem way too emotional and," He grinned, "I wouldn't want you fallen for me or something."

Emotional!?

Her eyes narrowed, "In your dreams." She said quietly being careful to keep her voice steady.

It had been a mistake on her part. She should have known better. She should have known that Duncan would be the kind to take that statement as a kind of challenge. A kind of dare.

Duncan's eyes darkened slightly as he once again regarded her. His eyes once again looked up to her confined wrists then back again to her flushed face.

He was considering the situation, Heather knew. And yet even though she knew this, she continued to lay still beneath him poised. Like an animal caught unaware and unsure, and waiting to see what would come next.

Duncan took in her flushed appearance, her breaths slow and unsteady and her eyes unsure and… nervous…? And then there was the feel of her body pressed so firmly against him. He had been dangerously aware of that from the beginning.

The situation was getting out of hand. Both were fully aware and yet…Well Duncan always did enjoy playing where he wasn't supposed to…

He leaned in again, stopping when his lips were just a breath against her own.

"We'll see about that." He muttered his tone low and rough.

Before closing off the distance and claiming her lips for his own.

The beginning of what was sure to be another chain reaction.

~TBC~

Aack! I did it again! Another cliff hanger! But it just seemed to be the perfect place to end it! ^-^ But don't worry I'll make it up to you guys in chap 9. I promise it should prove to be a...very interesting chap!  
Reviews are loved!

Peace)-AR


	9. Friends and Benefits

The Hostile Hookup

Woohoo! Another deadline has been met! Go me! And thanks to you guys who continue to review! Without which I probably wouldn't have any motivation to hurry up and get the next chapter done! Now without further blahbing,

Enjoy!

* * *

Friends and Benefits

_He leaned in again, stopping when his lips were just a breath against her own._

_"We'll see about that." He muttered his tone low and rough._

_Before closing off the distance and claiming her lips for his own._

Heather's eyes widened at the boldness of his action (though why she was surprised she really had no clue). He shoved his lips roughly against her own, and she jumped slightly when he pushed his tongue past her lips to move tantalizingly against her own. He was deliberate and persisting and in a matter of seconds her body began to feel weak and warm. She gave her hands a small and futile pull, making a small sound in the back of her throat her defenses failing quickly.

Where on earth did he learn to kiss like this!?

Eyes slowly closing she found herself giving in to the fervent kiss going up against Duncan's rough advances.

It was bruising, and furious and slightly frustrating, in a way, that left no room for sweet affections.

How long had it been now, that they had been at each other's throat? How long had it been when there wasn't a moment in their arguments or any of their conflicts when their wasn't this unbearable straining!? A horrible tension that had only begun to grow with Duncan's sudden appearance into Heather's life! How long had this insufferable tension been there threatening to swallow them whole?

Duncan was completely intoxicated by the girl withering underneath him. He should have done this a long time ago! As their tongues clashed, he found that Heather was just as fierce for dominance as him. He gave her lower lip a sharp bit which rewarded him with a slight recoil and an upset squeak. He felt a sense of amusement at the girly sound, very uncommon for Heather.

She should tell him off, really, she should. But then again…she should have done that a long time ago… And it was getting very hard to think straight with him moving his thumb in slow circles against her inner thigh…

So you must understand, it really wasn't her fault for what she did next. She wasn't thinking straight! She wasn't in her right state of mind when she suddenly arched herself against him sensuously losing herself further into the kiss.

The unexpected action caused Duncan to take in a sharp breath his entire body going rigid as for one agonizing moment chest, stomach, and hips…were pushed flushed against one another. There was a loud moan but whether it was from him or from Heather he couldn't tell.

Their lips then parted leaving them both breathless and flushed.

Duncan closed his eyes biting his bottom lip trying to ignore the dull ache in his lower regions which Heather had brought painfully to his attention.

Through half hooded eyes Heather watched him closely very aware of how quickly she was losing hold of the situation. Well…considering she ever had control in the first place.

Anger. That's what she needed, she needed to be angry.

Her eyes narrowed, "Duncan," she seethed still breathing unsteadily, "You…you…"

But her next words were lost to her when Duncan reopened his eyes pinning her with a dark and hazy gaze.

For a moment their eyes locked, dark blue clashing with steely gray, and suddenly the room was far too hot.

Duncan returned his gaze to Heather's slightly parted lips and, not really giving it much thought, began to lean in again. Heather tensed her silver eyes widening slightly before quickly turning her head away for fear of losing herself again.

Undeterred by this action Duncan began to place searing kisses down her neck.

How was it that Duncan of all people was making her feel like…this!? Hot and…wanting and…she needed to tell him…she really needed to…

"Do you want me to stop?" He breathed heavily against her skin as though reading her thoughts.

Tilting her head back she unconsciously allowed him more access whilst at the same time tried to come up with the words needed to get him to do just that.

A feral grin formed against the delinquents lips, his grip tightened against her thigh as he trailed his tongue up lewdly against the side of her neck, "Well…?" He said his voice deep and rough and extremely intoxicating.

Heather closed her eyes tight fighting back a shudder.

The last of her resolve dwindling down to a significant nothing.

She really just wasn't in her right state of mind…

With a victorious smirk Duncan moved over her to recapture her lips in another steamy kiss…

When suddenly the door slammed open,

"Oi, Grandson!" Called out grandfather cheerfully, "I've got good news for you, my boy, you-"

He stopped short eyes widening at the sight before him. "_Ohhhh_…" he trailed off stupidly.

In her shocked and heady state, Heather did the first thing that came to mind, she brought her leg up full force slamming Duncan hard in the crotch.

"SHIT!!!" Cried Duncan as he tumbled face first against the ground Heather quickly shoved the poor boy off her before quickly backing away from him.

"Th-this isn't what it…I mean we… we were just-!"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Cried Grandfather looking at the two slyly making Heather's already red face turn an even deeper shade of red, "No need to stop on my behalf!"

Duncan crouched on a heap on the ground holding his groin; he ground out something irritable and incoherent.

"_Weeeell_." Said grandfather with lewd grin, "I guess I'll just leave you two alone then. My news can wai-"

"N-NO!" Said Heather more fierce than she had intended as she quickly grabbed hold of her backpack, "I-I was just making my way out." Standing up she quickly straightened out her uniform whilst making a mad dash out the room making sure to give the old man good shove when she passed by him.

Easily catching himself Grandfather only gave an amused chuckle as he said, "She's rough that one, ay grandson!"

Still lying painfully against the ground all Duncan could do was moan out something incoherent again.

Grandfather smiled happily, "_Buuuut _since you're free now I can tell you the good news!"

Scowling Duncan raised his gaze painfully toward the old man.

Grandfather took a deep breath, "I've decided to be a ghost this year at an office Halloween party I was invited to." He said it in a grave and serious tone as though he had really been putting a lot of deliberate thought into it.

Duncan stared.

For a moment silence ensued then,

"Do you wanna come?" Asked the old man grinning suddenly.

"_Get_…_out_…" Duncan ground out doing his best to give his meanest glare through his pain.

"Well, if you change your mind just let me know." Said grandfather before leaving the room.

Then poking his head back in the door he said, "By the way, you really need to clean up this room grandson. What were you raised in a barn?"

And with that he left.

Someday he swore he was going to kill the old man.

~*~*~

Duncan, to Richard's amusement, was extremely irritated for most of the night as they and a few other guys spent their Halloween night running around town causing trouble. It took him pretty much the whole night to finally get the delinquent to tell him the reason for his foul mood and when he did Richard found himself laughing so hard that he nearly got them caught once while teepeeing a house. But even then Duncan found he couldn't be to mad at Richard, even with his teasing, because really he should have known better than to tell the easily amused boy.

And the weekend did very little to improve his mood as he found his late night talks with Courtney contradicted with sudden…_dreams_, if you would, of a certain raven haired girl.

By the end of the weekend Duncan found it obvious what must be done.

When he walked into his first period class early Monday morning he found Joey in an upbeat mood happily asking,

"So how'd your project go? Me and Joanna feel pretty good about ours."

Duncan frowned, "What project?"

Joey shook his head but, used to this from the delinquent, answered anyway, "The one that's due today, remember, we were paired up with a partner, we had all weekend to do it, you were partnered with Heather."

"Right, right." Duncan nodded taking a seat in his desk, "We didn't do it." He said bluntly and uncaring.

Joey gave Duncan a disapproving look, "We _had_ all weekend to do it."

"Well we got started on it," Duncan said, "but then...we kinda got side tracked."

"Side tracked?"

"I'd tell you more about it Joey but it's kind of a big boy discussion you know?"

Joey furrowed his brow, "What is that supposed to…" he trailed of really thinking it through. Then blushing ferociously he cried,

"Y-you mean you…you and Heather-!?"

Duncan scowled, "Your surprise is flattering." He muttered.

Looking truly upset Joey looked to the ground stuttering, "N-no I just thought…I mean you two…you two…"

Duncan gave him a dull yet questioning look.

Fuming the shorter boy muttered an irritable "Never mind." Under his breath before, still flushed, left to get to his desk.

Duncan only gave an annoyed snort before turning to Heather's empty seat. Tory, Ashley, Ariel, and Jasmine stood together talking happily about one thing or another, short one very mean girl.

Duncan's frown deepened as he lowered his head down on his desk to get some sleep.

If she didn't get her soon she was going to be late…

~*~*~

It wasn't until after lunch and before fifth period that Heather arrived at school. Unhappily she made her way toward her locker before putting in her combination. If she could have she would have ditched the whole day of school but her grades wouldn't allow her to skip her fifth and eighth period class. But the day was half over and all she had to do was keep her head down and perhaps she wouldn't run into that moron.

Heather's frown deepened at the very thought of running into him. And how it mortified her that whenever thinking of the delinquent her face got all red and her heart would do this weird fluttering thing. She had honestly thought she was coming down with some sort of weird disease when it first started happening over the weekend!

This was all _his_ fault! Not to mention the fact that when she had returned home she found that in her rush to leave she had forgotten the disks! How could she have been so stupid!?

Opening her locker Heather heaved a loud sigh wanting nothing more than to go home and take a strong headache reliever.

"Hey Heather!" Cried a cheery voice from behind her effectively startling the girl to nearly jump a mile.

"Jesus Christ!" she snarled turning to find a shocked Jasmine standing there.

The girl blinked, "Did I scare you?"

"No!" Snapped Heather, "What the hell do you want!?"

Jasmine frowned, "You weren't in class today. You and Duncan got an F on the project."

"Lovely." Said Heather, "Is this what you wanted to tell me!?"

Jasmine furrowed her brow, "Chill out Heather. I noticed you weren't at lunch either. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Heather said icily.

Unaffected by the cold tone Jasmine said, "You look a little pale."

Heather said nothing as she began rummaging in her locker. Seeing as how the subject was closed Jasmine switched topics.

"So what'd you do all weekend?"

Heather gave a grim look, "I took multiple showers." She _had_ to scrub off the feel of that delinquent after all!

Jasmine furrowed her brow, "Oh." She said with much confusion, "That's always…fun. But you know that girl Kendra had a Halloween party. Well it wasn't really a party not many people were there but it was still fun. I tried to call you…" she trailed off.

Heather nodded, "Yeah, I saw." The dark haired girl looked to Jasmine, "You _know_ what I think of Kendra."

Jasmine grinned, "Yes, I know. But you pretty much think every girl here is a slut so..." she trailed off.

A hint of a smile quirked at the corner of Heather's lips, "I don't think _you're_ a slut…yet."

Jasmine nodded, "Well keep your eyes open." She said breezily.

Heather smirked.

"Afternoon ladies!" Cried a cheerful Richard as he made his way toward the two.

Heather went back to going through her locker while Jasmine smiled, "Good afternoon Richard."

The boy wasted no time, with a grin he asked, "So how was_ your_ Halloween night?"

Heather paused as her eyes narrowed angrily, of course that idiot told the other idiot. If she ever got over her embarrassment she was going to kill him!

"Oh, it was okay." Jasmine said happily, "Me and the other girls went to a party at-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Jasmine," Richard said his grin growing, "I wasn't _talking_ to _you_." He then looked to Heather.

Fuming silently she took her time before answering, "It was…_okay_."

She said it with finality meaning to end the conversation but Richard pressed on,

"_Just _okay?"

Jasmine watched the two with a puzzled expression while Heather turned to Richard with a murderous expression on her face, "I swear to god, Richard-!"

"Salutations fellow students!" Cried Joey happily!

Looking to Heather he gave an unsure smile "Er, I see your feeling well Heather."

Silver eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"No-nothing! I-I just mean that you weren't in first period today, so of course I thought that you were out sick."

"Well aren't you the little observer?" She said in a mean tone, before rolling her eyes and turning to pull her fifth period book out her locker.

"W-well I…um…" Joey began to mumble lowly looking to the ground

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear Jasmine said, "Heather, really, can you be any ruder?"

Richard smirked, "Well for 'Heather standards' I think she was being nice there."

Slamming her locker shut Heather then turned to Joey, "Okay, I think we should get this cleared up. Just because you're Duncan's friend does_ not_ make you and me friends. Got it?"

Joey blinked, "Er-"

"So I would really appreciate it if you would _stop talking_ to me! It's really beginning to _bug_ me!"

"Heather!" scowled Jasmine, as Joey looked even more fretful and embarrassed still looking to the ground.

"What?" Said the dark haired girl looking nonchalant.

"Now _that_ was harsh," said Richard solemnly before a grin slowly began to form on his features, "I bet she wouldn't talk to _Duncan_ like that."

"That's it!" Cried Heather rounding on Richard grabbing the front of his shirt, "What did that jerk tell you!? Cause he is _so_ lying!"

"Duncan?" Asked Jasmine raising a brow, "What's he lying about?"

Richard smirked, "She's just upset because she-"

Heather began to shake him by his shirt collar rather aggressively, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!"

"Help me Jasmine! She's so violent!" Screamed Richard.

"Heather let him go! You're gonna hurt him!" cried an upset Jasmine.

"What the hell are you all doing!?"

Came a new voice that caused Heather to freeze and her face to glow red with a sudden blush.

Duncan frowned watching what looked to be Heather attempting to strangle Richard and a very upset Jasmine trying to keep the two apart.

"Geez, I can't leave you kids alone for a minute." Duncan said superiorly.

"Your girlfriends trying to kill me," Richard said upset "_Again_."

"You deserve it." Heather muttered lowly releasing the upset boy.

Duncan watched the raven haired girl closely. Her gaze was cast downward and her face was slightly red.

He raised a brow, "Where were you this morning?"

Never really meeting his gaze Heather simply replied, "I wasn't feeling well."

"Hm, well we failed that project."

Feeling her face growing warmer Heather murmured, "I would think so."

Duncan felt a smirk slowly begin to form on his features.

"That was a pretty easy project." Said Jasmine, "I don't see how you guys failed it."

Duncan's smirk grew as Richard began to snicker, Heather's blush grew deeper, and Joey kept his gaze to the ground.

Jasmine furrowed her brow feeling extremely left out.

"What's going on-"

"Heather I need to talk to you." Said Duncan causing said girl to flinch.

It was then she looked to him, "Bout what?"

"Stuff." He replied though the look he shot her spoke volumes.

Heather tried her best to give a mean glare though she didn't think it proved very effective with her face on fire and…dammit her heart was doing that weird fluttery thing again!

"Can't, I gotta go, can't be late for class!!" and with that she was gone, down the hallway and around the corner in a flash!

The four stared after where the raven haired girl had fled.

"Wow," Said Richard incredulously, "You scared her. I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!"

Jasmine gave Richard a questioning look, "Why would she be scared?"

Richard smirked before looking to Duncan, "Why indeed."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he said irritably before turning to make his way back down the hall, a snickering Richard not too far behind.

Jasmine pouted, "Boys are so stupid!" Then turning to make her way toward her class she bumped quite roughly into Joey who she had forgotten was still there.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Joey!"

Joey only gave a feeble nod and a small smile.

Jasmine blinked before giving a gentle smile, "Listen, don't worry too much on what Heather said. I'm sure you just caught her on a bad day is all."

Again another feeble nod. Jasmine gave one last reassuring smile before leaving to get to her next class.

"Why are you two friends?" Joey called to her suddenly, causing the brunette to stop and look back to the smaller boy questioningly.

Joey gave an apologetic smile as he began to make his way toward the other girl, "I mean, you're so nice, and Heather is…"

Jasmine nodded as she and Joey fell into a light walk toward their classes together, "Mean." She finished for the other boy.

Quickly Joey said, "It's not that I don't like her or anything! I-I just wanna know how you two became friends so…" Joey looked to the ground, "So maybe I can become friends with Heather to." He finished in a low mutter.

As they walked he had been looking to the ground to avoid Jasmine's gaze but when the silence dragged on he looked to the other girl to find her smiling quiet slyly at him.

"You wanna become _friends_?" She asked a teasing tint in her tone.

Joey blushed looking quickly back to the ground, "W-well yeah."

"Are you sure you just wanna be _friends_? You're blushing!" Jasmine teased happily.

"I-I am not!" cried the other boy angrily.

Jasmine began to laugh playfully at this, "You're so cute, Joey!"

This only caused the shorter boy to blush harder, "Wh-what!?"

Jasmine laughed harder at this causing Joey to fume embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" Jasmine said as she began to calm down.

"It's just so easy to make you blush, you know."

"Is not…" Joey said feebly wishing his face would cool down.

Giving the shorter boy a playful poke in the side Jasmine grinned when Joey gave a loud yelp and flinched away.

"You know people are always asking that question." Said the brunette, "Me and Heather have been friends for like ever." She gave a slight shrug, "I like to think that we balance each other out."

Joey frowned, "Well you do. But…why…I mean how are you guy's friends?"

Bringing her hand up to twirl in her already curly hair Jasmine looked to the ground repeating his question, "How did me and Heather first became friends?"

"Well…yeah?" Said the shorter boy looking up to Jasmine.

Still twirling her hair thoughtfully Jasmine took her time, thinking of what to tell him, before simply saying, "Because I made promise."

Joey furrowed his brow having not expected that answer, "You made a promise?" Jasmine nodded.

"When we were kids." She gave another small shrug, "It's kinda silly when you think about it because…because we were so young when we made it…" She trailed of, for a moment, becoming lost in thoughts.

Joey stared a moment before asking, "What kind of promise?" but when Jasmine looked to him he added, "If you don't mind my asking."

For a moment they walked in silence then grinning Jasmine said, "Maybe I'll tell you when you're a little older."

Joey blinked before scowling, "I'm_ seventeen_!"

And as the two came to where they parted ways (Jasmine heading upstairs while Joey continued down the hall) the brunette teased, "Then I'll tell you when you grow taller than me!"

Then she shot the boy one last grin before making her way up stairs.

Joey fumed before lowering his gaze slowly to the floor. Oh well. Perhaps he had been in the wrong for asking anyway.

After all, Jasmine's grin had not looked quite right and had somehow seemed exceptionally sad...

~*~*~

Later that day in the empty school hallway Richard gave Duncan a slightly astound look before asking,

"_That's_ what you wanted to talk to Heather about?"

Duncan raised a brow, "Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

The delinquent stood with a crowbar in hand; taking a quick look up and down the empty hallway he went to the task of jamming it into the one of the many lockers lining the hallway, giving it a good jimmy trying to loosen it.

Richard blinked before giving a slight shrug, "No, it's just…you should be careful when doing things like that."

"Careful of what?" He grunted struggling against the lockers door.

Richard smirked, "Things like that are fun but, you know, you're screwed if you get to…" He trailed off for a moment thinking of the right word then grinning he said, "attached."

The locker now slightly pried Duncan looked to Richard before saying, "Attached? Too Heather?" He smirked, "What are you insane?"

Again Richard shrugged, "She's still a chick."

"Yeah," Duncan grinned, "That's what makes it fun."

Richard crossed his arms with a thoughtful look before slowly saying, "Hey…Whatever happened between you and that Courtney chick anyway?"

Duncan frowned; though he found that now since him and Courtney were talking again the subject wasn't as touchy as it had been before.

The tall boy continued, "Weren't you two still dating after the show?"

"We were," Duncan said slowly, "But now we're not…anymore."

Richard gave a slight nod before grinning, "You know that Courtney chick was pretty hot." Duncan's look changed from passive to slightly irritant, "If I had to I would've given her a…" He trailed of in thought for a moment before saying, "an eight out of ten."

Then happily he began counting off on his fingers saying, "And I would give, Bridgette a nine, Katie ummm, a six, Gwen I would give a-"

"Is there a point to this?" Said Duncan with a bored glare.

Richard stared at him for a moment before grinning asked, "If you could choose which one would you rather have?"

Duncan raised a brow, Richard explained, "Courtney or Heather?"

With a dull look Duncan asked, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sighing Duncan raised a hand up to rub behind his neck before answering, "Courtney."

Richard nodded before saying slowly almost as if her were examining the situation at hand, "So…what you're saying is you want to _be_ with Courtney but with Heather it's just-?"

"Geez man! What is this a cross examination!?"

Richard gave a smug look, "I think you need to understand the gamble of the situation. If something went wrong you could lose your blackmailing advantage and Heather is not the type to show mercy. She'll destroy you."

"Yeah right." Duncan smirked, "What could _possibly_ go wrong?"

Richard returned his smirk with an amused grin, "Funny, I ask myself that same question just before I go get myself mixed up in some bullshit."

Duncan chuckled but said, "Listen, just don't tell Joey alright. He'll go all moral on me."

Richard grinned, "Mums the word." Then looking toward the damaged locker he said, "You almost got it open. Whose locker is this anyway?"

Turning to his unfinished job Duncan said, "Oh some guy owes me money and thinks he can get out of it by avoiding me. So I decided to save myself the trouble of hunting him down and collect on my own."

"Ah." Richard nodded as Duncan slammed the crowbar back into the locker then with one last final push the door broke and swung open.

The boys stood for a second staring inside the locker with unreadable expressions on their faces.

Richard brought a hand up to scratch unsurely on the back of his head, "Uh, unless the dude's into pink hearts and unicorns…I don't think this is his locker."

Along with the pink hearts and small unicorn figurines that littered the locker were pink note books and feminine decorated binders which on one of the binders read the name Tammy.

"Whoops." Said Duncan uncaringly, "Think she'll notice?"

The locker door then fell off its hinges making a loud slam on the ground which caused the two boys to jump as the sound seemed to echo throughout the hallways.

"You know what," Duncan grumbled irritably hiding the crowbar in his school blazer, "Let's just get the hell out of here."

Richard just nodded in agreement a slight snickering on his lips.

~*~*~

Jasmine raised a pretty brow, "So you didn't go to sixth period either?"

"Nope." Said Heather taking another drink from her bottle of diet Dr. Pepper.

Jasmine furrowed her brow, "Why'd you even come to school?"

The two girls stood, between periods, near the cafeteria where an assortment of candy/snack and soda machines sat. Putting in her small amount of change Jasmine pushed the letter and number of snack she wanted as Heather answered,

"I can't afford to skip out on fifth and eighth period you, know that."

Taking her Kit-Kat bar from the machine Jasmine said, "So are you going to seventh period?"

Heather gave a half shrug, "Probably not."

Jasmine grinned playfully, "You're becoming a delinquent, just like Duncan."

Heather frowned as she lowered her gaze slightly to the ground, damn that weird fluttering…

Jasmine blinked, "You alright? Your face is red."

"Yes I'm fine!" snapped Heather irritably, "And don't compare me to that criminal! This is all his fault to begin with!"

"What is?" Jasmine asked her curiosity now at its peak.

Heather fumed, "Nothing." She grumbled.

But the gears in Jasmines head were already turning and it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"Ohmygod!," she cried, "You _are _scared of Duncan!"

Heather scowled, "Keep your voice down you idiot!"

"And Richard was hinting at something that happened on Halloween night! _Did_ something happen between you two on Halloween!?"

"No!" Heather snapped but her refusal to meet Jasmine's gaze and the darkening blush gave her away.

Jasmine grinned in triumph, "Oh, please tell me! Please, please, please!!!"

"Shut up!"

Jasmine's grin grew, "It must have been something _interesting_. I've never seen you this worked up over a guy before."

Heather's frown deepened, "Nothing happened…" She muttered again though it came out slightly deflated knowing Jasmine had already drawn her conclusion.

"Oh come on please tell me. Duncan _obviously_ told Richard." The way she'd said it you'd think that were reason enough for Heather to tell her.

Heather fumed, "Duncan lied, nothing…nothing…" Heather's blush deepened as the events of that night flashed momentarily through her mind. Finally with an irritated groan she grabbed hold of Jasmines wrist and walked quickly toward the nearest school exit. Once outside and once sure no one was there to overhear Heather turned toward the other girl before saying rather grudgingly,

"I can't get it to stop!"

Jasmine blinked, "Hmm?"

Embarrassed Heather looked away from the other girl before saying, "I can't stop blushing and my…heart keeps feeling…funny…" she trailed of embarrassed.

Jasmine stared before a sly smile graced her features, "I don't know," She said with a nonchalant shrug, "Maybe you just really, really, really, really, like Duncan."

Heather gave Jasmine a dull look, "That's not possible." She said flatly.

Ready to challenge her friend Jasmine placed her hands on her hips superiorly before saying, "Oh yeah? Then why'd you run away from him this morning huh?"

Heather snorted, "Don't be stupid, I wasn't running _away_ from him. I just happened to be late for class is all."

Jasmine gave an unconvinced look before saying, "Oh right, cause you're _sooo _concerned with perfect attendance all of a sudden."

Giving an upset huff Heather crossed her arms irritably, "Honestly Jasmine I came to you for help. You'd think you could show your appreciation by being a little less useless than usual."

Jasmine nodded sadly, "You're right what was I thinking?" the brunette replied solemnly, "Here's what you should do," then looking up past Heather's shoulder's she gave a sudden smile before calling out, "Oh, hey Duncan!"

It was instant as Heather's blush quickly flared up, before she quickly took of fleeing the scene in another mad dash!

Jasmine stared after where Heather had gone to in awe before quickly calling out,

"Wait, Heather! I was just kidding!"

But by then the raven haired girl was already gone.

Jasmine blinked before giving an amused giggle,

"Kind of cute in a weird and unusual kind of way."

And with that she began making her way to her next class.

~*~*~

If ever one wanted to ditch a class and stay on campus without the worry of getting caught, then most people knew it was best just to feign sick and stay in the nurse's office.

So as it were, Heather found herself laying on one of the many beds that lined the walls of the nurse's office. Looking to the clock and finding the next class about to start Heather pushed herself up with an irritable groan gaining the attention of one of the nursing staff.

"You feel good enough to go to your next class, hone?" the African American woman smiled kindly at her.

Heather sighed loudly, "I really don't have a choice." She mumbled.

"Well be sure to come back if your stomach gets any worse."

"Yeah sur-" Heather paused as a sudden realization dawned on her. She hadn't yet retrieved her book for eighth period yet! It was still in her locker!

What if Duncan was waiting for her by her locker to 'talk with her'!? Heather frowned, or perhaps she was getting a little to paranoid…maybe.

Heather took on a thoughtful look as the end of seventh period bell rang, how badly did she need that book and how badly did she want to avoid Duncan?

Heather sighed, "I guess I'll be going to class without a book today." She sighed before pushing herself up from the bed and making her way out the nurse's office.

Entering the hallway she found it quickly filling up with loud and rowdy students heading out to their last class. Heather frowned looking out to the empty hallway timidly left and right before quickly making her way toward her class. She passed by many known faces though made no move to stop and chat, ran down one hallway down the stairs (the nurses office was on the second floor) turned one last corner and…she froze to find the delinquent standing by her classroom door. He was talking with some guy and had yet to see her so she was quick to backtrack her way around the corner!

With a disgruntled look she brought her hand up to place against her pounding chest. Damn that idiot! He was actually stalking her now!?

Heather huffed before crossing her arms, "Not that I can hardly blame him." she muttered to no one in particular with a high and mighty air about her.

Leaning back against the wall she began to mentally chastise herself. She was being extremely stupid! Why was she acting this way!? It's not like the other night meant anything! It was just a stupid mistake caused by that jerk. And it's not like he would try anything with all these people around! Right? Heather took a deep breath trying to tame the twisting in her stomach. Okay she needed to get over this.

Very timidly Heather peeked around the corner, only to find Duncan and the boy he had been talking to gone.

She blinked before slowly a smile made its way on her face. The coast was clear!

But then,

"Looking for me babe?" Came a sudden voice just behind her.

Her face instantly flaring up Heather once again made a dash to flee the scene, but didn't get too far before Duncan took a firm hold of her arm,

"Hold on!" He yelled before roughly turning her so that she faced him and moving her at an arm's length to press against the wall she had just been leaning on moments ago.

"What is your problem!?"

Heather fumed as Duncan kept a firm grip against her still holding her in place by her arms.

"What's_ your_ problem!?" Heather shot back angrily finding it easiest to be cross with him by keeping her gaze from his, "I'm _trying_ to get to class doofus!"

Duncan gave her a bored glare, "You've been avoiding me." He said simply with a slightly accusing tone.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Said Heather haughtily, "I could care less about you!"

Ignoring that last statement Duncan said, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Looking as nonchalant as possible Heather said, "Well, would you look at the time! The late bell should be ringing any moment now."

"Can it," Duncan said irritably, "We _need_ to talk."

Heather fumed looking to the ground, "So," She mumbled lowly, "talk."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Somewhere private."

Her face began to burn as she narrowed her eyes at the ground, "I don't think so…"

Giving an indecent snort Duncan then released the flustered girl saying, "Geez, what do you think I'm gonna do? Attack you?"

Instead of answering Heather only crossed her arms before giving an indignant, "Humph!"

Duncan grinned, "Are you scared of me?"

Where the hell was everyone getting this idea from!? Heather brought her angry gaze to meet Duncan's smug one. "No, I'm not _scared_ of you."

Duncan's grin grew, "So, prove it."

Shit. She walked right into that one.

Fuming again Heather looked to the ground looking extremely upset with the situation.

Duncan gave an irritable sigh, "I promise to keep my hands to myself."

For a moment it didn't seem as though she would answer but finally she lifted her irritable glare back to him before saying,

"You have one minute."

Duncan smirked, "Alright, let's go." He said before taking hold of Heather's wrist and leading her toward his destination.

Heather fumed giving a slight pull to her wrist she instantly gained Duncan's questioning attention. He regarded the girl with a slightly raised brow.

Heather gave him an accusing glare saying, "And you said no touching, remember."

Slowly a grin formed on the delinquent's lips before he released her wrist, "I'll be a _good_ boy." He said though the tone of his voice was anything but trustworthy.

Heather rolled her eyes but continued to follow the infuriating delinquent. But she did pause however when the delinquent opened the door for her into an empty classroom. Though after he gave her a taunting and superior look Heather scowled and made her way inside.

Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible Heather said, "So I'm guessing you wanna talk about what happened the other night? I think the best course of action would be to just forget anything ever happened alright." She said it quickly being careful to keep her voice steady never once looking to Duncan.

Closing the door behind him Duncan leaned casually against it with his arms crossed giving Heather a dull look.

"Oh really?"

Heather brought her hand up to casually examine her nails.

With an upset look Duncan brought a mocking hand up to place against his chest before saying woefully, "Aw babe you're gonna hurt my feelings."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Please as if you_ have_ any feelings." Then turning a side glare on him she said, "If you did, then you wouldn't go around stealing kisses from innocent girls."

Raising his brows Duncan grinned in amusement, "Innocent!? You sure as hell didn't seem innocent the other night!"

"That was…a mistake!"

Duncan blinked before smirking, "My kind of mistake." Pushing himself from the door he began to make his way toward the girl, "So are you saying you didn't like any part of it? Cause you seemed to be contributing a lot."

Heather again crossed her arms her glare focused away from the delinquent. "You must have been imagining things." She said coldly.

It was easier to show her anger when she wasn't looking at him. And as long as she kept her gaze elsewhere she wouldn't have to worry about her face burning up or heart feeling all funny.

"Well you know, I don't remember you telling me to stop."

His voice was closer now, Heather looked up to find him standing just before her a cocky smirk on his lips, she quickly looked back to the ground.

"I don't think I could have been anymore clearer than a kneeing you in the crotch."

Duncan's smirk only grew before saying, "Listen it's obvious we have some sort of chemistry together."

"Is that so?" Scowled Heather.

Duncan's smirk grew as he continued, "So I propose we do something with it."

Heather brought a cautious glare up to the delinquent.

"I say we give the whole friends with benefits thing a try."

Silver eyes widened as she stared incredulously at Duncan.

For a moment silence clouded the room before Heather said, "_No_." Then furrowing her brow the raven haired girl asked, "Were you seriously expecting a different answer!?"

Duncan gave a simple shrug, "What's the big deal?"

Feeling her anger surge Heather found herself finally able to look the delinquent in the eye as she yelled, "What's the big deal!? What the hell do you take me for some sort of floozy!?"

Duncan smirked amused, "Floozy? What is this the fifties?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before saying,

"I swear Duncan you have said some pretty screwed up things in the past but this, this takes the cake!"

"What're ya getting so worked up about?" Duncan said casually, "It's just sex."

Heather glared angrily at Duncan as deep blush graced her cheeks, "As if I'd ever do anything with a pig like you!"

Duncan blinked as he took in Heather's flushed appearance before slowly a look of dawning crossed his features,

"Wait a second…you're a…" He grinned then, "No way, you're a _virgin_!"

Heather's glare deepened not really understanding why the delinquent found that so amusing as he began to break down into laughter.

"Oh that is rich; I never pegged you of all people…" He trailed of before breaking back into a fit of laughter.

"Laugh all you want creep, but my body is to remain pure and untainted until marriage got that!"

Duncan looked to her for a moment before once again breaking again into a loud fit of laughter,

"Pure and _what_!?" he cried out in his hilarity.

Heather glowered, "Quite laughing!"

His laughter calming down to amused chuckles Duncan said, "Oh man that is just too much." He took a deep breath ceasing his laughter before smirking, "So you wanna do it or what?"

"Did you hear a word I just said!?"

His smirk grew, "Have it your way babe," He took a step toward the raven haired girl, "I always love a challenge." She took two steps back before saying in a low and dangerous tone, "This isn't a game, Duncan."

He gave a tempting grin as he took another step, "I beg to differ."

She glared taking another step back but was instantly cut short when bumping into the teacher's desk. With a start she looked to the entrapping desk then back to Duncan, her nervousness returning she couldn't think of a fitting comeback except for the regular,

"You're an ass."

Closing in on the raven haired girl he leaned in close bringing his hands down on the desk to rest on either side of her.

"_Ouch_, I've never heard that one before." He said in a low and teasing voice.

Feeling her face heat up Heather leaned back lowering her gaze to the side. "Oh, shut up."

Then as an afterthought she quickly added, "And you're not supposed to touch me."

"Yeah, yeah, my hands are tame babe."

Heather fumed, "Well, how about taking a few steps back. Didn't you're parents ever teach you to respect other peoples personal space?"

Duncan smirked, "As a matter of fact they didn't. But I might consider it if you look me in the face and ask _really_ nicely."

Heather kept her gaze where it was bringing her hands up to also rest against the desk (being very careful not to place them too closely to Duncan's hands of course). Duncan frowned having hoped that Heather would take the bait but instead in a small voice the raven haired girl asked,

"Is…Richard the only one you told?"

He raised a brow, "What?"

Sighing she asked, "You didn't tell any else about…the other night…did you?" And it was then that she raised a timid gaze up to meet his.

Duncan stared slightly taken aback,

"Erm…no."

Heather's look of uncertainty then turned to a dull glare before once again looking away from him,

"Creep." She muttered.

For a moment they were both once again shrouded in silence. Duncan stared at her with an even gaze before bringing a hand up to cup Heather's chin. Besides the slight flinch of surprise she made no other movement as he redirected her gaze to once again meet his own.

"I didn't tell anyone else." He said a little more firmly, "And I made Richard swear not to tell."

Heather blushed deeply at the serious look the delinquent shot her. Unable to think of anything else to say she only muttered an unsure,

"Oh…okay then…"

Duncan continued to stare before once again a slow smirk formed on his features; he took his time before taking his chance as he leaned in slowly toward the dark haired girl. Watching him closely Heather was very aware of Duncan's intentions yet she waited till his face was inches from hers before leaning back and away from his surprisingly gentle touch.

Smirk still in place Duncan muttered, "Stubborn." His gaze lowering to the lips that he wished to recapture.

"You're not very subtle." She stated quietly in return.

Bringing his hand back down against the desk he said in a low and gruff tone, "Not my style."

He was somehow closer now, though she had no idea how he had retrieved the space she had placed between them. He couldn't have moved closer without her noticing…and no way could it have been her who had moved in close…could it?

Half lidded silver eyes lowered down to the delinquent's lips.

Parting her lips the raven haired girl unconsciously tilted her head up just lightly…

But the sudden sound of the door opening caused both teens to flinch and Heather to quickly jerk away before giving Duncan a slight shove.

"I can't believe I left my briefcase in here again." Muttered a large and portly balding man making his way into the classroom.

Upon looking up the balding man was instantly met with the sight of an irritated Duncan and a flustered Heather.

"For cryin out loud." Muttered Duncan irritably.

Before Heather could get a word out the man almost joyously proclaimed, "Ah ha! Now you've done it! I finally caught you red handed Duncan!" Scowling he said, "You got away with that, 'I'm fat and stupid, so point and laugh at me!' sign on my back, you got away with pouring a tub of the week old school gravy all over my car, and no one believed me when I said it was you who spray painted that insulting cartoon image of me all over the school walls!" He grinned victoriously as he pointed an accusing finger at Duncan, "But I've finally got something on you this time! Sexual intercourse on school property!"

Duncan only gave a dull glare, while Heather cried, "Sexual _what_!? Are you insane!?"

"Yeah," Duncan said, "We haven't even done anything yet!"

"Not that we were going to!" Heather quickly interjected.

The teacher was one Heather couldn't quite place, seeing as she had never had a class with him before. But it was obvious Duncan seemed to know him just fine most likely _he_ took a class with him. Unfortunately it was also obvious that this teacher was not Duncan's most biggest fan.

The portly man laughed, "Yeah right, you can't talk your way out of this one! And even if you guys _weren't_ doing anything I've still got you two on skipping class!"

"Wait now what are getting mad at _me_ for!?" cried out Heather angrily, "It's him you want not me! Punish _him_!"

Duncan grinned, "Ain't she just the sweetest thing?"

"Quiet! I'll see to it that the both of you get the maximum time possible in detention!"

Heather lowered her head into her hands, "God, what has become of my life…" She grumbled angrily.

~*~*~

"You know," Heather ground out, "If I had to tally up the score right now on the whole revenge thing I'd have to say, not _only_ are you way past the borderlines of '_getting even_.'" She said making air quotes when saying those last words, "But you've crossed into the territory of just plain spiteful! A silly school prank is hardly worth months of torment!"

Heather sighed irritably leaning back in the uncomfortable chair she now sat in, in an office not far from the front school entrance. She sat next to Duncan as they both waited to be called in by the principle to receive their punishment.

"Never in all my life have I ever been sent in to see the principle! Never, not once! I mean I'm _Heather_ for god's sake! And to make matters worse I didn't even _do _anything! This whole thing is _your_ fault for not being able to control your hormones! _I'm_ the victim here!"

She turned irritably to Duncan,

"Do you hear me!? This whole thing is entirely _your_ FAULT!!"

Duncan who had been sitting next to her, relaxed and laid out in his seat had his cell phone out texting while he awaited the principles call. A, pretty much, daily routine for him.

Heather glared acidly as he continued to ignore her, finally when the silence dragged on to long he looked up to her curiously.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" He smirked "I was with you at the beginning of your whining but about ten seconds in, you know it's the damndest thing, I found out I just didn't care at all."

Through her anger she forced up the nicest smile she could before saying, "Oh, well don't feel bad, I'd be glad to bring you up to speed. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

Duncan rolled his eyes before going back to his texting, "How is it my fault when _you_ were about to kiss _me_?"

Ignoring that statement Heather groaned loudly lowering her head into her hands, "Maybe the principle will let me off with a warning. After all I've never so much as gotten written up." Though Heather wouldn't be who one would think of when referring to the perfect student, on the contrary she was just very good at not getting caught. Lifting her head up slightly she blinked before a cunning smile appeared on her features, "_Or_ maybe I should just get him to call my father. I bet a few hard hitting threats to stop our generous donations to this school might persuade him to drop any ideas of detention."

Duncan snorted, "Yeah, good idea gorgeous, I'm sure your dad will be more than thrilled to get you out of trouble for sexual intercourse on school grounds."

Heather sneered, "We both know that's a lie!"

Duncan gave a lewd grin, "I don't know babe," He said reaching around Heather to allow his arm to rest around the back rest of her chair, he leaned in close, "You gotta look at these kinds of things from the teacher's point of view. Two students, alone, standing far to close than need be to one another, one of them blushing to her roots,-"

"I was not!" She cried indignant but even then she could feel the traitorous blush once again making its way across her features. Duncan smirked victorious loving this new easily flustered side of Heather before leaning back into his own seat.

"I'm only saying," He said casually, "the whole thing seems pretty straight forward from the teacher's point of view."

Heather lowered her flustered face down to her small fists placed appropriately in her lap thinking the situation through.

Giving her a discreet sideways glance Duncan then said, "But your right though. This whole thing_ is_ my fault."

Heather blinked as his words slowly registered in her head with a surprised look she quickly snapped her head up to meet his gaze.

"I mean it _was_ me who wanted to go in the empty classroom to begin with and if I didn't give fat ass so much grief he probably would've let us off the hook with just a warning."

Heather continued to watch him closely, her gaze slightly untrusting.

"So I'll tell you what, I'll take the blame for this one alright. I'll tell the principle you had nothing to do with it and that the whole thing was my fault."

Heather gave Duncan a dull look,

"…What's the catch?"

Duncan grinned, "Nothing much, I just need your help with something next weekend."

Heather raised a brow, "Like what?"

Duncan opened his mouth then closed it before taking some serious thought of his next words before finally saying, "I need to get some errands done."

Heather continued to give him a dull look, "Well _that's_ not suspicious," she said finally before looking away from him, "No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Fine have it your way." Said Duncan casually leaning back into his seat, "But I want you to bear in mind that while we're in there explaining our situation, I might get some facts mixed up. Like, oh I don't know, maybe _a lot_ more happened in that empty classroom before fat ass came barging in."

Heather again looked to him a look of dawning slowly gracing her features before giving him a dark look, "You wouldn't dare…"

Duncan gave a half shrug, "Well you know, it _would_ be your word against mine…" he trailed of uncaringly then as if just realizing something he turned to her with a grin, "Oh yeah and the disks I have with you freezing up the entire school."

Heather grimaced while Duncan continued, "You know, actually, I don't even have to _offer_ you anything. This is more like an act of kindness on my part. But it's your choice babe."

Hands tightening into fists Heather lowered her gaze irritably to the school floor.

Jasmine had been horribly mistaken about her liking Duncan. At this moment she seriously doubted that it was possible for her to dislike anyone more!

Between clenched teeth she muttered, "_Fine_, I'll help you with your stupid errands."

And as Duncan watched her, his smug look taking on a mean grin, she seriously had to wonder; what the hell was she getting herself into this time!?

~TBC~

If Heather seemed OC at all in this chap (which I think she did) I want you guys to know that it was intetional. I had fun making her fretful and embarrased to be around Duncan. I think it would cute If Heather ever turned out that way over a guy she liked! ^-^ Until next time!

As always, please review!

Peace)-AR


	10. A Day of Mischief

The Hostile Hookup

Gawd! I finally did it!!! Chapter ten is up! So sorry it took forever! At first I just wasn't in the mood for writting and then when I _was_ in the mood my cousins popped in from out of town to visit (And I can't get any work done with them around)! And then soon after we left on vacation and just got back like last weekened. So I've been typing like crazy to get this thing posted before the month was up. Though I don't think I'll be able to give you guys two chaps by the months end. Again sorry!

Though this may be the longest chap yet. I almost decided to break it in half like I did for the homecoming party (It would make to give two chaps any way) But I decided I didn't want to do that. So if it's any consolation you guys are getting a decent sized chap out of this.  
I'll make it up next month.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Day of Mischief

"You know what," Asked Ariel through a mouthful of chips, "I really don't care what anybody else says, I think Cody is kinda cute."

Jasmine looked up to blonde, a fleeting smile on her lips, "Really?"

Ariel nodded, "In a geeky sorta way, yeah."

Jasmine watched the other girl closely before looking back to the large flat screen TV that was placed before them, "Would you go out with him?"

The TV portrayed a scene of Cody in a poor and failing attempt at asking out Gwen, the goth girl looking more irritated with each resounding '_no_'.

"I said he was cute," Said Ariel, "But as far as dating him goes _ehhh_…" She made an unsure movement with her hand.

Jasmine reached a hand over to take some chips for her own from the bowl that Ariel held in her lap, "I'd go out with him." She said simply with a light shrug of her shoulders.

Ariel looked to the other girl a light smile slowly making its way on her lips, "You would?" Jasmine made a small yet agreeable sound, "I thought you said you liked Geoff." Argued the other girl.

Jasmine heaved a loud and dramatic sigh before saying, "Yes I do but, alas, he's fallen for…," She paused for effect, "_Another woman_!"

Ariel grinned as Jasmine stuffed the handful of chips into her mouth, "You're so stupid."

Jasmine tried to keep a straight face but couldn't deny the wavery smile that soon made its way onto her face.

"You just want him because I want him." continued Ariel.

Jasmine made sure to swallow before answering, "I've always had a crush on Cody. And you just said _you_ wouldn't date him so, I'm only saying that, since you seem to think you're too good for him I would have no problem taking him off your hands."

Ariel blinked before looking back to the screen, a slight pout making its way on her features. Then after a moment's time and quiet bluntly she turned back to the brunette to snap,

"Well you can't have him!"

At this Jasmine couldn't help but beak down into laughter, "Oh my god Ariel, I was only kidding!" Her laughter increase as she taunted, "We don't even know him you dork!"

Ariel in turn also began to laugh as she reached over to give Jasmine a shove, "Shut up!"

Their playful shoving and banter continued on as the two sat on the couch in Heather's large living room, the television playing old Total Drama Island reruns still playing in the background.

Making her way down the stairs Heather looked up to the loud laughter of her friends playful fighting on the couch.

Once descended she asked in an annoyed tone, "Do you think, perhaps, it would be possible for you two to act your age for about five minutes?"

Still laughing the two looked over to Heather watching as she claimed her purse from where she had left it on the couch side table.

The dark haired girl wore simple white tank top with the words Coca-Cola in red going across the chest only half concealed by a dark blue wool zip up hoodie, jean pants, and black boots.

Still giggling Jasmine asked, "Is that what you're wearing?"

Blinking Heather lowered her silver eyes down to her outfit asking, "Yeah, why?"

Smiling good naturedly Jasmine said, "Well…it's a little plain huh."

She returned her gaze back to Jasmine, "Really? You think?"

Jasmine nodded her head superiorly, while Ariel gave a light shrug not really a fan of contradicting Heather on any matter but seeing as how she didn't seem to be in to bad a mood she said,

"It does seem a little…_drab_."

Heather looked thoughtful for a moment before breaking out in a healthy smile, "Perfect!" she said happily.

Jasmine gave Heather a deadpanned look while Ariel gave her head a slight tilt in confusion, "Perfect?"

Smile still in place Heather gave an uncaring shrug saying, "It's not like I have any real reason to get dressed up today."

"Aren't you about to go on your date with-?"

"It's not a date!" Snapped the bossy girl angrily.

Ariel flinched back with a start, "Oh, it's…not?" In all the months that Duncan and Heather had been going out she had never once known them to go on a date. As a matter of fact the closest thing that Ariel had ever seen of them showing affection was when they argued about some minuscule thing or another. And if it weren't for the occasional rumors that floated around school, one wouldn't even peg them as a couple. The newest one being about the two getting caught in a teachers class doing some very amorous activity.

Ariel furrowed her brow, "So then…what is it?"

"I'm…," Heather took on another thoughtful look before replying carelessly, "Helping him with some errands."

Ariel nodded slowly but said no more though Jasmine gave an unconvinced scoff. Heather shot her a glare,

"You got something to say to me?"

Giving Heather a dull look Jasmine said, "This little game your playing with yourself is getting a bit old don't you think?" Then with a sly smile appearing on her face she said, "You should wear that tube top that shows of your midsection. I bet Duncan would appreciate that."

Heather looked away from the other girl with a noticeable scowl and blush, "No way!" Before adding in an almost inaudible mumble, "As if I need to give that idiot anymore reason to assault me."

Jasmine blinked, "What?"

Heather fumed, "Nothing. Anyway it's to cold to wear stuff like that."

"Only at night." Jasmine reasoned, "It's only slightly chilly during the day."

"I'm with Heather." Ariel said before giving an almost regrettable sigh, "It's to cold to be cute."

Heather gave an agreeable nod opening her mouth to add on the conversation before pausing as an annoying degradable voice reached her eyes. A voice she could have gone a lifetime without ever hearing again,

"_This ought to do the trick; it's a handmade fire starter I made from tree sap and sage_."

Heather then looked to the TV just in time to find an insanely grinning Izzy,

"_Stand back you guys, __this__... is gonna be big."_

Heather watched as Owen and Leshawna, along with her and Trent back off in slight fear just before the crazy red head threw the ball into the fire.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance Heather scowled as she watched half the island nearly go up in flames.

"Seriously? Why are you guys watching this again?"

The two girls also returned their attention back to the screen. Jasmine said, "They're doing another marathon. All the episodes from start to finish."

Jasmine turned back to Heather with an amused grin, "Bringing back any memories?"

Heather glared at her, "Only the ones I wish to forget so, um…_yeah_ all of them."

Moving in front of the TV Heather snatched up the remote which was placed against their coffee table before effectively turning the show off.

"I do _not_ wanna see this on again. It's bad enough that I was there."

Raising her hands up in peace Ariel said, "Alright, sorry Heather!" She then stood up with the bowl of chips, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Bringing her hand up to rub irritably at her forehead she said, "Just leave it here on the table. The maid will get to it later." She then tossed the remote back onto the couch.

"Alright." Said the blonde as she took one more chip before leaving the bowl on the table as told.

Moving around the couch to lean against its backside Heather asked, "So when are you two leaving?"

"Soon as you leave." Said Jasmine also standing to make her way around the couch.

"Are you guys meeting up with Tory and Ashley?"

"Yup!" Said Jasmine, "We're grabbing lunch and then we're going to the movies."

Heather pouted feeling slightly left out before asking, "What movie?"

"The Ugly Truth."

"Hey!" Heather snapped irritably, "I thought we were gonna see that together! Who the hell said you guys could see that without me!?"

Jasmine frowned, "It was _your_ idea to see it this Saturday. I don't know why you chose to go on your date _today_."

"It wasn't my choice!" Yelled Heather irritably before quickly catching herself and adding on, "And this _isn't_ a date!"

Jasmine raised a brow, "What do you mean it wasn't your choice?"

Heather sighed grudgingly taking her time to answer before saying, "We made a deal that…he'd keep me out of trouble in exchange for me helping him out with something today." She ended in a quick rush hoping Jasmine wouldn't need better explaining than that.

Jasmine stared at Heather with wide and quizzical brown eyes then furrowing her brow she said, "_Whaaat_? What is wrong with you guys!? I've never heard of a couple needing to make a deal with one another just to go out on a date! Who the hell does that!?"

Heather scowled irritably, "Will you shut up!"

Giving the dark haired girl an incredulous look Jasmine said, "You two have like…the strangest relationship I have ever known!"

Rolling her eyes Heather made to move away from the other girl mumbling, "You have no idea."

"Hey," Called Ariel who had been standing near the window, "Does Duncan drive a red Mustang?"

Heather looked to her, "Yeah." She answered simply.

Ariel smiled, "He's here."

Jasmine grinned, "Then that's our queue to leave."

Heather only gave an annoyed huff.

~*~*~

Duncan's frown deepened as he stepped out of his car to find Heather along with Jasmine and Ariel making their way out the grand house. He moved to lean against the hood of the car as the three girls stood for a moment with their final parting words. He watched as Ariel made to move toward her car and Jasmine (with quite a determined look on her features) telling Heather that she would be sure to call her tonight. Heather only rolled her eyes in exasperation knowing good and well what Jasmine's hot topic for tonight would be.

Heather waved the two girls off and the delinquent watched as the girls entered their car, backed out from the driveway, and pulled off down the road. When he returned his gaze back to Heather she was already making her way toward him.

"You know," Drawled the delinquent once Heather stood before him, "I could have sworn I reminded you yesterday that you were supposed to be helping me out with something today."

"I'm standing right here." Said Heather with a dull though annoyed look.

Duncan smirked, "I really hope you didn't have plans today babe. Far be it from me to feel like I'm _imposing_."

"Far be it for you to _care_." Heather retaliated breezily, "But since you seem to be feigning sympathy for the moment, yes, I did have plans." She fumed, "Me and the other girls were going to go out before seeing going to see The Ugly Truth."

Duncan snorted before muttering, "Chick flick."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Then pausing she took her time before looking up to the delinquent, "Sooo?" she trailed of in question.

Duncan raised a brow, "Sooo?" He asked in return.

Heather raised a quizzical brow, "What exactly…do you have in mind by errands?"

A slow grin formed on Duncan's face, "It's November." He stated obviously.

Heather waited for a moment obviously expecting more, "_And_!?" she snapped impatiently.

"Christmas is right around the corner and I don't know how you like to do things, babe, but I like to get my Christmas shopping done_ before_ the Holiday rush." He finished with a grin.

Heather stared before giving an indecent scoff, "Yeah right, that's a lie."

He raised a brow.

Heather glowered, "If that were the truth then why not just say that to begin with!?"

"What the hell does it matter?" Duncan asked his grin becoming amused, "An errand is an errand and a deal is a deal. I got two weeks detention while keeping_ you_ out of trouble." He stood then towering over the raven haired girl, "You owe me." He stated with finality before moving to open his car door.

Heather scowled but said no more as she moved to the other side of the car.

The day was already looking promising.

~*~*~

Heather watched with uncertain curiosity at the many booths that crowded the streets of busy down town. Duncan drove slowly being careful to mind the people that flooded the streets,

"Where are we?" Heather asked. A nice change to the annoying, 'Are we there yet?' Duncan had been forced to endure for the past hour.

For a moment Duncan considered ignoring her again but in the end he answered with a simple, "Somewhere downtown."

Heather shot him an annoyed look, "I _know_ that! But _where_ in downtown!?" She looked back out the window, "And what_ is_ all this?"

"Is that a parking space?" Duncan asked looking ahead to the crowded parking lot.

"Is this where you plan to get your Christmas shopping done!?" Heather cried giving the delinquent an incredulous look.

"Shit." Duncan sneered turning to look out the back window, "I hate parallel parking."

Heather blinked looking around them, "Hey wait a second! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Duncan paused to regard the girl warily.

"There's a fire hydrant right there!"

"So!?" He snapped.

"So!? That's against the _law_! What if there's a fire or something!?"

"What are the odds of _that_ happening!?"

Heather sneered, "Find another spot." She said lowly.

"First of all, there aren't any other spots. Second no one likes a side seat driver." He finished with a smirk.

Heather glared leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms irritably as Duncan backed carefully into the open spot between two cars.

It took him a while to squeeze in just right and by the time he was done Heather was extremely irritant.

"Took you long enough." She grumbled unbuckling her seat belt and making her way out the car.

Duncan shot her a dull glare, "I'd like to see you do better." He muttered.

Heather made sure to be careful not to hit the car door against the red hydrant as she stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. Closing the door behind her she took in the scene of booths that littered the city streets, some big some small and all of them selling things from cell phones to the strangest miscellaneous items she had ever seen.

She stared, "What is this?"

"It's a flea market, here put this on." Heather looked to the delinquent just in time to clumsily catch the trench coat that Duncan had tossed to her.

"A what!? And what the hell is this for!?" She asked holding out the coat for her to examine more properly.

Reaching in his zip up hoodie pocket Duncan pulled out his lighter along with a pack of cigarettes before explaining,

"A flea market and the coats to keep you from getting the chills."

He smiled at the unconvinced glare that Heather shot him, "Cause I'm caring like that."

"Don't need it." Heather said tossing back the coat, "I have a sweater, _thanks._" She didn't sound very thankful at all.

Coat back in hand Duncan heaved a grudging sigh before saying, "So take it off and put this on." He looked to the purse that hung on her shoulder, "And while you're at it leave your purse in the car."

Heather crossed her arms defiantly before demanding, "What for!?"

Keeping the coat draped over his arm Duncan placed a cigarette between his lips before simply mumbling,

"Cause I said so."

Heather glared as Duncan light up the nicotine stick, looking up to her he smirked, "If you like I could take it off for you."

Ignoring that remark Heather sneered, "How exactly does me wearing that stupid coat help you in any way?"

"Trust me it helps." He said tossing the coat back to her, "And need I remind you that you _owe_ me?"

With a loud and irritable groan Heather pushed her way past the delinquent unzipping her wool sweater reopening the car door the dark haired girl yanked of her sweater before tossing it irritably into the car.

Having placed her purse on the hood of Duncan's car she then angrily began to pull the trench coat over her slim form. Turning back to Duncan she said,

"There, are you happy now!?"

"Very." Duncan smirked as he looked the brooding girl over; finding it almost amusing how the large coat seemed to nearly swallow her whole.

With a roll of her eyes she turned back toward the car to grab her purse but looked back to Duncan when he called out,

"I said leave the purse in the car."

"Why!?"

Breathing out a stream of smoke Duncan explained, "Places like these are magnets for pick pockets and purse snatchers. You'd be better off leaving it here."

Giving a bitter smile, Heather tossed her purse carelessly back into the car, "Oh, well that's just _perfect_!" She slammed the car door close, "I feel so much better now knowing that-" She paused her face slowly taking on a look of realization.

"Wait a second." She said watching him closely, "When you say pick pockets and purse snatchers…are you talking about_ yourself_?"

"Of course not." Duncan said taking his cigarette between his fingers, "We both know what an _outstanding_ law abiding citizen I am."

Heather glared placing her hands on her hips, "I knew that Christmas shopping crap was nothing but a bunch of BS! Whatever you have brewing in that twisted mind of yours you're on your own!"

Duncan gave an annoyed glare Heather glowered,

"I am _not _going to jail over some deal, got it!" She stated with finality.

Duncan continued to glare at her before taking one last final drag then throwing it to the ground he then made his way toward the angry girl. Heather lifted her chin up in slight defiance though her glare faltered slightly when Duncan grabbed a firm hold of her arm pushing her back against the side of his car.

"What are you-!?"

"If you want," Duncan replied in a low tone leaning in just barely keeping himself from pushing up against her, "I can come up with another way for you to hold your end of the deal."

Heather looked up to him her silver eyes widening slightly at Duncan's penetrating gaze. For a moment her breath was caught in her throat as a familiar heat made its way across her cheeks.

She watched the conniving smirk that began to curl on Duncan's lips. Ever since the…_incident_ last week he seemed to take it upon himself to exploit his newfound ability to make the usually stone cold girl flustered and nervous. To Heather's greatest disdain it seemed to have become Duncan's newest favorite pastime.

Swallowing thickly she fought down the fluttering in her stomach as she shot him a warning glare.

"Don't make me barf." She muttered coldly before moving sideways stepping from between Duncan and his car.

Duncan's amused smirk grew as Heather then said, "Fine I'll do…this." She shot him another fierce glare, "But I better not get into trouble!"

Duncan moved to make his way into the busy streets being sure to take a light hold of Heather's arm as he did so moving her alongside with him.

"You won't. So long as you don't get caught."

Heather quickly looked up to him and he added, "And that shouldn't be a problem as long as you do what I tell you."

Heather jerked her arm from his grasp, "Which is?" She asked grudgingly.

Duncan grinned, "Just smile and look pretty babe."

Heather felt her brow twitch in annoyance but said nothing more.

~*~*~

She didn't dwell to long on her discontent with the delinquent being easily captivated by the hustle of the busy market place.

Vendors calling out bargains for everything stemming from furniture to toys, canned goods to live chickens, nutrition products to fruits, collectable items to the most strangest clothing Heather had ever seen!

Her distraction caused her to bump into quite a few people and Duncan to call her to attention whenever she strayed too far.

Heather paused to watch two kids run by both holding onto the largest balloons she had ever seen both in shapes of monstrous dragons so big it seemed it would swipe the kids of their feet's at any moment. Subtract ten years from her age and Heather would have killed for something like that!

Her wrist was suddenly grabbed as she found herself being roughly dragged along by Duncan as he said,

"Geez I can't turn around without you getting sidetracked! Quite dragging your feet and come on!"

Heather scowled grabbing a hold of his own wrist ready to pry his grip from her, "Wait a second stupid I was looking at-"

She stopped then as her sight caught hold of a large machine rotating in an oval fashion containing a bright bluish stretchy substance. The machine stood next to a booth crowded with kids as a man stood there selling a wide assortment of candies.

She blinked, "What is that stuff?" She asked her tone slightly bewildered.

Duncan looked down to her before following her gaze to the large machine,

"That's one of those taffy machine things."

"Taffy?" Heather asked curiously, "As in the candy?"

"_No_, taffy as in the candy." Duncan replied sarcastically and uncaring as he allowed his gaze to roam over the busy streets in search of a particular booth.

Heather shot him a heated glare but before she could say anything Duncan triumphantly said, "There it is!"

It was her turn to follow his gaze to find an exceptionally large booth practically filled with people. As they made their way closer toward it Heather was quick to notice that this booth, unlike the rest, was nearly surrounded by cops standing guard. And when they made their way into the shaded tent Heather found out why, this particular booth sold everything from DVD's to video cameras, Mp3's to Television sets, there was even a small section of laptops. Heather would bet most anything that it was in this particular booth that most thefts took place.

As Duncan released her wrist to brows casually through items she gave him a thoughtful look quite curious to see just how he would go about doing this. And with a slow and devious smile growing on her lips she couldn't help but think how righteous it would be for him to get caught in the act. Serves him right for tormenting her so!

She was brought from her thoughts when Duncan asked her,

"Which one do you like best, Slipknot or Disturbed?"

Heather looked up to find Duncan near a rack of CDs flipping through the rock metal section. She was slightly surprised that he had asked her opinion on the matter.

As if she cared!

Yet still she decided to give her honest opinion.

"Neither, who listens to that crap anyway?"

The corner of Duncan's lip twitched up just slightly, "A lot of people. But let me guess you're more of a Brittany Spears fan right?"

She fumed slightly before admittedly mumbling, "Her new stuff isn't_ that_ bad…"

He chuckled, "Knew it."

Placing her hands on her hips Heather gave a slightly annoyed look saying, "If you must know, I'm more into the pop rock genre. Not that insane banging your head screaming crap you listen to."

"Right," Duncan said looking up to quickly scan around them, "And when you say pop rock you mean…?"

"What does it matter?" Heather asked already bored with the topic.

Moving closer to the girl he teased asking, "Hannah Montana?"

Heather's brow creased, "No!"

"Then…?" Duncan trailed off waiting for her to continue.

Heather huffed but wracked her brain for an answer to Duncan's pestering questions, "Well I guess-Hey!?"

"Sshh!" Duncan hissed in a low tone as he pulled Heather closer opening the coat he slipped the few CD's he had picked up into a deep pocket hidden within the coat. "Just keep talking." He muttered lowly being sure to keep his eye on a guard who stood not to far from them.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed back almost fretfully.

He answered with, "Yeah Rihanna's not to bad." Before stuffing another small stack of CD's in the coat.

Heather narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you stuff them in _your _pockets?"

"Hidden pockets plus their deeper." He whispered referring to the overcoat Heather wore.

"Wait, then why don't you-!?"

"Yeah Justin Timberlake and Pussycat dolls are okay." He continued with the conversation.

Heather scowled, "You suck!"

Duncan smirked, "You'll be less likely checked if anything goes down. Relax."

"But I don't wanna-!"

"Excuse me?" Asked a young man with a friendly smile "Is there anything I can help you two with?"

"No!" Heather quickly said.

"Yeah, actually." Duncan said, "You guys keep cell phones around here?"

"Yeah they're back here." He replied moving to lead the two toward the phones.

Heather shot Duncan a mean glare, "Cell phones!?" she hissed lowly as they followed the employee.

Duncan nodded, "I need to pick up a few a cell phones. You got a problem with that?"

"You're not gonna get out of here with a _'few cell phones'_! They keep stuff like that under lock and key!"

Duncan snorted but said no more.

"Here we go." Said the young man as he made his way toward a large glass table that held cell phones in it, "You lookin' for anything specific?"

Duncan raised a brow at the selection, "How much for the Blackberry?"

The man smiled, "Those usually go for about one hundred and forty. I can get you this one for a simple one hundred."

Duncan gave a low whistle, "What else you got?"

Giving a light shrug the man said, "Well if you wanna go cheaper we have the G1. It has the touch screen, mega pixel camera, and digital music storage. In stores this one comes at ninety eight dollars, but I can go as low as," He gave a thoughtful look, "seventy five."

Duncan smiled, "That's not to bad…" He trailed off, "Give me a minute will ya?"

He smiled, "Sure take your time."

Duncan looked to Heather, "Heather weren't you telling me you needed a new Mp3?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "No I don't think I was." She said plainly.

Duncan moved his arm to give her a jabbing shove, Heather scowled at him and he returned it for one of his own.

"Then maybe you were talking about an_ iPod_?" He said shooting her a warning glare.

For a moment Heather regarded him with a dull look before turning back to the sale associate, "Sure whatever, show me your iPods."

He smiled kindly, "Sure thing, follow me."

Heather shot Duncan one last glare before leaving to follow him. Once they were far enough Duncan quickly scanned his surroundings, with it being as crowded as it was came as both an advantage and a disadvantage. On the plus side the coworkers were far to busy to pay him much mind as he leaned against the glass table looking as though he were just admiring the phones. But then again it was all that much easier for him to be spotted and snitched out.

He had to do this quickly and carefully. He discreetly pulled out his pocket knife.

~*~*~

From the other side of the crowded tent Heather only half listened as the sales associate told her about the different iPods and Mp3's they had on display. Her gaze flicking toward the delinquent every now and then though he didn't seem to be doing anything wrong, which only meant he was good at seeming innocent. A required skill for any criminal.

"Heather…? Right?" Asked the boy quickly forcing Heather to look back to him.

"What?" She asked, for the first time giving him her full attention.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Nothing…It's just," He rubbed an unsure hand behind his neck, "I don't know I feel like I've met you somewhere before…"

Heather raised a brow.

He took on a quizzical look, "Actually…I kinda feel like I've met you're boyfriend somewhere before as well…"

Heather blinked before a look of dawning came across her features. Now any other time Heather would be thrilled with the fact of being recognized as a reality show star. She relished in the exquisite attention and autographing, a most conceited trait. Except this time with more than a few unpaid items stuffed within her coat pockets she was not really looking to gain attention right now.

She gave a slight half shrug, "We must just have those kinds of faces. And he's not my boyfriend."

He gave a light chuckle, "Oh, sorry about that. His loss I guess."

A light smile twitched at the corners of Heather's mouth she asked, "How long have you worked here?"

He raised a brow, "Not long. This job is only seasonal. Why you looking for hire?"

She made a face, "As if I'd ever be caught dead working at a place like this." She gave him a dull look. "No offense."

He gave another chuckle, "None taken."

"I was only asking because…I've never seen this place before."

"Well it's only here for a few weeks." He spoke conversationally, "This place rolls into town all the time around the fall season." He looked around making sure nobody was looking for assistance, "And the reason it's so crowded today is cause today's the last day this place is open before they pack it up and move elsewhere."

Heather gave her head a light tilt, "Move elsewhere?"

He smiled down at her again, "Until next year."

Heather looked away from him a slightly grudging look on her features.

"What you've never been to this thing before?"

She took her time before answering with an uncaring, "Nope."

"Well," he said breezily, "You should take a chance to see this place today before it closes up for good tonight."

Heather gave him an easy smirk, "I really could care less."

He grinned before giving a shrug, "Hey, I'm just saying."

Before Heather could reply a sharp whistle caught their attention, Duncan stood looking impatient motioning for Heather to join him.

"I guess you and your…friend aren't getting anything." The sales associate stated.

How far from the truth that was.

"Guess not." Heather said before moving to return to the delinquent.

She moved weaving through the large crowds of people, and when she stood before him she asked,

"Did you get what wanted?" Her accusing tone didn't go unmissed.

Duncan smirked moving to stand closer to her, "I did." He said slipping his hand inside the coat.

Heather looked down to watch him quickly stash at least four cell phones in the hidden pockets.

She looked to him incredulously, "I can't walk out of here with this!" she hissed quietly.

He looked to her with a raised brow, "Why not?" he asked casually.

"Um, _maybe_ because there are police standing every which o way of this place and _maybe_ because of a little thing such as security alarms!"

"We're standing in a giant tent." Duncan said uncaringly, "The only kind of security alarms this place has got are the cops standing around here and as long as you don't give them any reason to check you, you should be fine."

Heather scowled, "But what if I get caught!?" Duncan caught her angry glare with callous look, "If I get caught I'll rat you out!" She threatened in a low whisper.

Duncan smirked in amusement, "And what do you think will happen if you do that?"

Heather gave a dark look, "What do I care if you show the principle those disks if I'm going to jail? I'd rather risk being expelled than being sent to Juvy for _your_ crime!"

Duncan's smirk grew, "Fair enough babe. We'll just have to be extra careful then." He gave his head a light nod toward the door, "You leave first."

Heather scoffed, "What do you think I'm stupid?"

"We can't leave together," He said taking her by the shoulders and turning her so that she faced the exit, "go on ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"_Duncan_…" she glowered warningly.

She heard him chuckle behind her before saying, "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Heather didn't believe that for a second. However the almost sincerity tone of his voice didn't stop the slightly pink tint from making its way on her cheeks and the sudden skip in her heart beat.

Her frown deepened but she began to move toward the exit of the tent. She kept a straight face though her insides were twisting in alarming knots as she made to pass by one of the guards. He regarded her momentarily and her breath hitched in her throat when they made eye contact for a moment, but the only acknowledgment he gave her was a slight nod of the head before allowing his gaze to wander elsewhere.

She blinked, how easy that had been!

She moved a little further ahead before pausing to wait for Duncan.

She didn't have to wait long before the delinquent made his way casually out the tent, however when he did the guard which she had only momentarily passed stopped him asking him to outturn the pockets to his hoodie jacket. It was easy for Heather to assume that the reason for Duncan's check was for the mere fact of his cut throat appearance.

Honestly if you were going to dress and act like a delinquent you might as well be prepared to be treated as such.

Duncan gave an annoyed sneer but otherwise did as he was told. Once satisfied the guard told him to move along to which Duncan pushed his pockets back inside whilst saying something sarcastic making the guard give him a warning glare as he moved away from him.

Duncan easily caught sight of where Heather stood waiting for him but didn't make his way toward her till he was sure the guard was no longer watching him.

He grinned once he stood before her, "Not bad huh?"

Heather rolled her eyes but fell into step beside the delinquent, "Whatever. Don't ask me to do something like that again."

Duncan only gave another chuckle.

~*~*~

After a while Duncan asked if she wanted to leave but to his slight surprise she had immediately refused, saying she wanted to walk around a bit more.

But it didn't take long for him to become annoyed with the girl as she seemed to move at record speed from booth to booth to booth, with a need to see whatever they were selling. Every once in a while she would pause to locate him before calling impatiently for him to keep up with her. If the delinquent didn't know any better he would think she was _enthusiastic_ about the large flea market.

Well anyway since he was in this crowded shopping square he found no harm in taking advantage of the situation.

A slightly husky Asian boy with headphones on his ears, a bad acme problem, and thick glasses made his way toward him through the crowd. He wore a simple t-shirt along with a thin jacket and baggy loose fitting jean pants. Baggy and loose fitting being perfect prime targets.

As they passed Duncan made sure to bump roughly past him effectively throwing the boy out of his carefree music induced state.

"Hey!" He called pulling down his head phones, "Watch it kid!" even though he didn't seem that much older than Duncan himself.

Duncan turned a mean glare onto him, "_You_ watch it geek." He said icily.

The boy glared but wisely kept his mouth shut before quickly continuing on his way.

When Duncan turned to continue on his way he found Heather standing not to far ahead a disapproving frown on her features.

"For Christ's sake Duncan what is that like the fifth person you've rudely crashed into?" She placed her hands on her hips, "Have you no proper upbringing?"

"Shut up." Duncan said simply making his way toward the girl who quite plainly offered him an outstretched hand once he stood before her.

He blinked confused looking at her hand as though it were some divine riddle before looking back to her with a dull and questioning look.

"Give me some money." She demanded bluntly.

He raised a brow, "What for?"

**(1)** She pointed and he followed the direction to a booth that was selling purses, suitcases, backpacks and so forth. One of the items on display was a large black and pink spotted Kuromi messenger tote bag.

Duncan snorted, "You're kidding right?" He looked down to her, "Aren't you a little old for crap like that?"

Heather raised an impatient brow, "Look, I wouldn't even have to ask you if you hadn't made me leave my purse in your car in the first place."

Duncan gave a dull look, "Do you know the main purpose for places such as this flea market?"

Heather began to impatiently tap her foot.

"It's to make chumps like you wanna buy crap that they really don't need."

She glared, "It's this damn lecture that I don't need." Then crossing her arms determinedly she declared, "If you don't buy it for me you're not getting this coat back, or your CD's and cell phones."

Duncan gave an annoyed look, "Really,_ that's_ your move?"

Heather glared.

He shrugged, "Fine whatever I'll buy it for you."

The raven haired girl blinked having expected more of a fight. Duncan smiled, "All you gotta do is say please."

She deadpanned, "What?"

Duncan smirked, "Not _what_: please."

She snorted, "You're so full of it."

"Fine." He replied uncaringly before moving past her to continue on his way.

Heather scowled, before taking in a deep breath and hissing out an unhappy, "_Please_."

Duncan turned back to her, "What was that?" he asked trying his hardest to hide his amusement.

She glowered, "I said…_please_."

Duncan's smirk grew, "Now say, pretty please."

"Jackass!" she snapped angrily.

He gave another shrug before moving on his way again.

Heather felt a vein pulse in her temple as she closed her eyes trying to keep her murderous thoughts at bay.

It was just a few words…

She glared at his retreating figure, "…_Pretty please_…" she called out trying to keep back the feeling of retching.

Duncan didn't move far knowing Heather wouldn't let him down. He turned back to her, "Say what now?"

She scowled, "I said…pretty," she grimaced, "_please_…"

Duncan moved back to stand next to her before saying, "Say that _one more_ time."

She glared, "No."

"One more time," He grinned, "And I'll buy you the bag."

Heather looked down to the ground her scowl now venomous, she took a breath but before she could say anything Duncan said,

"And this time say it in a sexy tone."

That was it!

She moved her foot swiftly and deliberately to slam into his shin! With a sharp painful intake of breath Duncan took a quick step back from her,

"Dammit!" He scowled bringing his leg up to rub sympathetically.

Heather smirked quite proud of her deed before saying superiorly, "Buy my bag now! _Please_." Then she grinned at Duncan's scowl.

~*~*~

Later as they walked down the busy streets (Heather's new tote bag swinging merrily at her side) Duncan said,

"I'm thirsty, you want anything?" He nodded toward vendor who was selling snacks such as ice cream, chips, and sodas.

The dark haired girl nodded saying, "I want an ice cream."

He gave a dull look, "I want an ice cream, _what_?"

She gave a foreboding glare. Duncan sighed,

"What kind do you want?"

~*~*~

Snacks in hand they took refuge at a shaded bench, Duncan with a bottle of orange soda and Heather happily taking in her chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream.

They sat together comfortably in silence for a while before looking to him Heather asked,

"So whose money did you steal to buy my bag and our snacks anyway?"

The whole thing had been entirely sarcastic and not meant to be taken seriously but after Duncan looked to her he simply replied,

"I'm not sure some guy named Max Drewell or something. I don't know."

Heather blinked, "What?"

He shrugged, "At least that's what I think it said on his driver's license before I tossed it."

She stared, "Driver's license?" A look of realization crossed her features, "You stole some ones wallet!?"

Duncan gave her an annoyed look at the volume of her tone as a few people who passed by them looked to them quizzically.

Heather scowled, "God Duncan you have a problem you know that! You just won't be satisfied till you're sent to prison for life will you!?"

Duncan snorted, "Who the hell get's life for picking some ones pocket!?"

She blinked, "Picking some ones…?" she trailed off before she took on another look of dawning, "Is that why you've been running into people like a retarded blind guy!?"

Duncan gave an irritable groan rolling his eyes as he leaned back against the bench.

Narrowing her eyes she said, "Have you ever heard of a little thing as a _job_?"

Duncan took a quick drink before muttering to no one in particular, "Maybe I shoulda brought Richard. He'd be the perfect distraction from your bitching."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Cried Heather instantly, "If Richard came along then I would have to bring Jasmine! No way am I going out anywhere by myself with you two idiots."

A smirk quirked on Duncan's lips, "There would be no problem there. I'm sure Richard would _love_ it if Jasmine tagged along."

Heather paused mid lick of her frozen treat, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Call it my _excellent _attention to detail. They're a little sweet on each other huh?"

Heather blinked before smirking with a slight shake of her head, "You're so wrong."

He raised a brow, "Am I?"

Heather opened her mouth but then closed it taking on a thoughtful look, "Well, partially wrong." She smiled at him, "They're just really cool with each other cause they used to date."

Duncan blinked, "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

The dark haired girl shrugged, "It's old news. Maybe two…no three years I think…?" She gave a deeply thoughtful look, "Yeah that's about right cause I think it was during freshman year…" she then gave a dismissing shake of her head saying, "Anyway it was_ against_ my better judgment. And it only lasted about four maybe five months."

"No kidding." Duncan said a grin growing on his features, "So what did Jasmine do?"

"Hm?" Heather said taking another lick.

"What'd she do to make Richard break up with her?"

She blinked before furrowing her brow, "What the hell makes you think it was Jasmine's fault? It was that jackass Richard who screwed things up."

"_Noooo,"_ Duncan's grin grew, "Not sweet, loveable Richard?"

Heather felt her brow twitch, "_'Sweet, loveable Richard', _was messing around with two other girls the same time he was dating Jasmine!"

Duncan laughed at that, to which Heather rolled her eyes and continued on with her ice cream.

"Well it was freshman year right? He was still a growing boy; he was probably just testing the waters."

Heather scoffed, "Right 'testing the waters' that justifies_ everything_!" Heather glared, "He's lucky I didn't kill him right then and there the day I had found out!"

Duncan who had continued laughing slowly eased up at that, when his laughter ceased he asked, "What are you like Jasmine's guardian or something?"

Heather sighed, "Jasmine's way to nice sometimes and it's easy for her to be taken advantage of, so many times_ I_ have to help her out. I mean, seriously, who stays friends with an ex-boyfriend that cheated on you anyway!?"

Duncan stared before giving a slight nod, "That sounds about right." Heather looked to him, "You usually go for the ones who are easy to take advantage of. They're easier to control right?"

Heather watched him for a moment before lowering her gaze back to her ice cream, "I wouldn't do that…not to Jasmine at least. I couldn't…I owe her way to much."

Duncan raised a brow, "How so?"

Her silver eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at her treat, "She helped me out of a bad place once."

Duncan watched her closely furrowing his brow, he decided he didn't like the look of misery that crossed her features, so he decided to do the one and only thing he could think of to snap her out of it. Annoy her mercilessly.

Leaning in he took in a large bite of her frozen treat.

"Hey!" Cried Heather angrily as Duncan pulled away licking his lips with a satisfied look on his features. "What the hell Duncan! Why don't you get your own, creep! Gawd, what if stupidity is contagious!?"

"Aw shut up, I only took a small taste since you were letting it drip all over the place."

"I was not-oh crap!" She cried looking down to find that her ice cream was indeed dripping from the cone over her fingers disappearing under the coats sleeve as it continued on down her arm.

"Shoot, well why didn't you just say something then you jerk!?" She cried out irritably being careful to try to slip off the coat without making any more of a mess or getting it on her clothes.

"Well if you had been paying attention it probably wouldn't have happened in the first-" he stopped mid sentence his blue eyes widening slightly as he watched the raven haired girl begin to slowly lick the melted substance from her arm. He watched as she trailed her tongue up her arm and over her wrist her silver eyes half hooded as she watched to make sure she got every drop. Pulling away she licked her lips effectively wiping the creamy substance from existence.

Duncan frowned suddenly feeling very…frustrated with the situation as certain thoughts began to cross his mind. Thoughts of…a different substance she could be licking up right now.

Once done licking her fingers clean Heather looked down to the coat which now sat in her lap,

"I don't think I got any on the coat…or my clothes." She mumbled distractedly yet pleased.

Duncan continued to watch the other girl closely before saying,

"Hey Heather," The raven haired girl looked to him as she once again began to dine on the frozen snack.

The next words he spoke came out both blunt and to the point,

"I'm feeling a little horny."

It was both instant and highly predictable as Heather splurted out the remainder of her ice cream before coughing and choking quite uncontrollably. If Duncan hadn't been entirely serious he would have found it highly hilarious.

"_Duncan_!?" she coughed out wiping some spilt ice cream from her chin, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Duncan frowned irritated as he said, "What's wrong with _you_!? Have you forgotten our little proposition we made just last week!?"

Swallowing thickly and finally calming her choking coughs Heather said, "Um, I remember_ denying_ that proposition!" She glared, "For Christ sakes, Duncan, how can you even think about things like that during the day!?"

He moved closer to the raven haired girl before replying in a smooth and low tone, "I'm _thinking_ about you."

Heather was quick to get to her feet glaring at him through a heated blush, "Cut it out you goon, we're in public!"

"That's what I'm saying!" explained Duncan, "Let's go someplace a little more private."

"As if that would ever happen you pig!" Cried Heather angrily before moving toward a trashcan, "Dammit, I can't even enjoy this anymore!" She said angrily before tossing the remainder of the ice cream into the bin.

"Geez," Duncan sighed before pushing himself to his feet, "All this emotion over a little suggestion. You virgins are so uptight."

Heather, "Humphed!" quite indignantly, moving to walk ahead of the delinquent.

The heat from her blush still staining her cheeks.

~*~*~

Later on Heather stood near a booth which sold diamond figurines; she stared admiringly at a ballerina sculpture wondering if she should force Duncan to buy this for her also. But her attention was instantly stolen by two teenagers running past her one of them saying,

"Come on, it's still showing now!"

She looked after them to find a huge crowd gathering at a certain booth not to far off. Her curiosity was instantly caught as she made her way to where the crowd was gathered.

On her way she passed by Duncan who had been at another booth talking to a man about a watch,

"Hey, Duncan I'm going to be over here!" She called to him offhandedly as she passed.

Duncan looked to her only for a moment before continuing his conversation with the sales man.

When Heather reached the crowd she began the chore of pushing her way quite rudely toward the front. She wondered if perhaps it was a street performance or something.

But her thoughts were instantly interrupted as, for the second time that day; she was instantly hit with a voice she could easily live without ever hearing again.

"_Who cares?! At least it's not here with you!"_

Gwen!?

"_I'll trade you my egg in exchange for a ride."_

Returned Duncan's voice.

Then the sound of TV fuzz and then Gwen's voice again,

"_Riding with him was the __last__ thing I wanted to do. But I was __starrrrving__!"_

By then Heather had pushed her way to the front of the crowd to find that the booth that everyone was crowded at was nothing more but a booth that sold TV's on display in front of the booth were a multiple sized flat screen TV's all showing the same show of Total Drama Island! The crowd which Heather stood in was watching the show with high amusement and rapt attention all big fans of the show! And…now that Heather thought about it…this was the same marathon that Jasmine and Ariel had been watching just earlier today!

Heather frowned as her part in the confessional showed on screen, her heartfelt apology to Lindsay and Beth showed on screen in her moment of fear and abandonment.

Her brow twitched as she ended her confession with,

"_Miss you guys, bff's forever!"_

She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "I so didn't mean any of that." she muttered irritably.

Her attention wasn't held for long before she turned ready to push her way back out the crowd.

That was when it happened,

"Heather!?"

She looked up to see an astonished young girl staring at her incredulously this in turn caused just about the reminder of the entire crowd to turn to her with astound and amazed features.

Heather didn't have a chance to get one word out before,

"OMYGOD!!!! It is you!!!" The girls voice raised, "Hey everybody Its Heather from Total Drama Island!!!"

Heather blinked as for the moment an immense fear overwhelmed her as it seemed that everyone from the crowd to the crowded streets stopped to look to the raven haired girl.

She grimaced…, "Oh…crap…"

~*~*~

"Come on man." Said Duncan exasperated, "Let me have it for one hundred."

The older man sneered, "Do you not know how much Rolex's go for if store bought? You're lucky I'm offering this to you for one seventy five!"

"Yeah right," the delinquent sneered back still examining the golden watch in his hands, "How do I even know this is the real thing?"

But before the man had a chance to reply they were both startled by the loud screaming that passed quickly by them. Duncan looked up just in time to see Heather fly past them he raised an incredulous brow before calling out,

"Aye, Heather where the hell are you going!?"

It had been his fatal flaw, for as soon as he called out to her he had instantly drawn attention to himself. And it was then that Duncan heard the sound of what seemed to be a stampede! Turning to look in his opposite direction he was met with a huge crowd of TDI fans just as someone screamed,

"Look, Look! Ohmygod It's Duncan too!!!"

"Holy shit!!!" Cried the delinquent before he took off in Heather's direction Rolex still in hand!

"Hey wait a second!!!" Cried out the sales man, "You still need to pay for that!!!"

The rest of his angry obscenities were cut off though as he along with his tent was trampled to the ground by the mob of fans!

The delinquent raced down street and it took him no time at all to catch up with Heather.

"Hey!" He called after her, "You coulda told me that there was a mob of TDI fans right behind you!"

Heather looked to him as she continued running, "I thought," she breathed heavily, "That it would become apparent before long!"

Duncan scowled, "When we get to this next building," He breathed, "Make a right into the ally!"

Heather huffed giving Duncan an irritated look, "That's a dead end!"

Duncan breathed, "It opens up to that street not to far from where I parked!" He glowered, "Or do you want to be torn to bits by your billions of loving fans!"

Heather looked to the mob of huge fans behind her and was instantly aghast to find that the crowd had grown considerably larger!

She breathed, "Okay! This building here right!?"

"You got it!" Duncan called up as they neared the buildings end.

Simultaneously they turned accordingly into the ally way only to come up short in an instant stop!

Before them was a metallic chain fence with a large sign on it reading:

'KEEP OUT!'

Heather looked to Duncan with an irritable glare. He raised a brow,

"Uh…whoops."

"Well, what the hell do we do now!?"

Duncan furrowed his brow as he quickly scanned his surroundings his blue eyes moved quickly scanning the empty ally way before stopping on a sudden possible scapegoat.

He grinned.

~*~*~

"They turned in here!" Cried someone at the head of the mob the large crowd instantly turned into the dead end alley to find…nothing.

Except for a large dumpster the ally way was completely empty.

"Awww!" Cried a girl wearing a T-shirt with the words 'I Love Chris McLean!' and a picture with the hosts face upon it, "Where'd they go!?"

With loud complaining the diehard fans took their time looking for the TDI teen's one of them even opening the top of the dumpster to check to see if perhaps they had taken up hiding in there. But alas the dump was empty.

"Hey!" Cried out another fan, "They must have climbed over the fence!"

At this the fans talk became once again excited as they all fell into agreement! It was the only explanation!

A couple of guys took up climbing over the fence whilst another guy said,

"If they went through there, they'd probably come out on the ally at Storm street!"

"Ohhh! We can probably still catch them!" Cried another girl wearing a shirt which was a complete replica of the long sleeve shirt Duncan had worn on the island complete with the skull design.

The mob was quick to stampede out the dead end no doubt headed toward Storm Street.

~*~*~

Heather and Duncan stood still in the large darkened room as they listened to the many departing footsteps just above them.

It was only from immense luck that the many fans had failed to notice the small basement window attached to the bottom of the abandoned building near the large dumpster. It had been left partially opened and therefore hadn't taken long for the delinquent to pry further open and slip both Heather and himself in.

The room was pitch black with the only light being from the soft rays casting through the small window. From what they could see there was nothing within the building but empty space and dust letting on that it had been abandoned for quite some time.

After a moment Duncan spoke in a low whisper, "You didn't drop anything did you?"

Heather blinked, "What?" she whispered back.

"When you were running you didn't lose any of my stuff did you?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "No, all the stuff you _stole_ is safe. Don't worry."

They once again fell into silence.

"I can't believe how well known we've become." Muttered Heather.

After she had returned from TDI the main recognition she had received had been restricted to school. Which was understandable since the entire school had known about Heather's acceptance into the show even before she had left for Total Drama Island. Everyone had found it both amusing and predictable when Heather showed up on screen instantly labeling herself as the conniving bitch of the show.

And sure there had been the occasional recognition from a fan or two randomly off the streets but never before had Heather ever been chased by a mob! It was both flattering and intimidating at the same time!

"Did they just suddenly recognize you from the show or something?" Heather looked to the delinquent and he explained, "We've been walking around this place all day and no one's said anything till now."

Heather blinked before saying, "They were looking at the show."

He raised a brow.

Heather said, "There was a group of people watching reruns of the show at a booth I went to." She looked away tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Apparently there's some big marathon of the entire season or something."

Duncan snorted, "Geez again!? I swear they have a seasonal marathon like every other week! Isn't anyone tired of that crap yet!?"

Heather sighed with a dismissing shrug, "Guess not."

"Hm. Which episode was it?"

Heather looked back to him before taking on a thoughtful expression, "Uhmmm, the episode where we got stranded somewhere after a flood and um…Mr. Coconut was voted off." She finished with a deadpanned tone.

Duncan blinked before giving an amused chuckle, "Oh yeah…that was…that was kinda weird."

Heather scoffed, "Yeah, no kidding."

After a moment Duncan sighed saying, "Well we can't stay here now. Not with insane mobsters after us."

Heather blinked before her expression saddened slightly, "We have to go?"

It was Duncan's turn to blink as he looked to her with a slightly incredulous look, "Yeah, unless you want to spend the rest of your day looking over your shoulder to make sure you don't get ambushed with autograph books."

For a moment Heather was silent before saying, "But we…" Then quickly changing her tone she said, "You know what…whatever its fine."

Duncan stared at her curiously for a moment before asking, "No, _'but we'_ what?"

Heather looked a little ways of to the ground before quietly admitting, "We didn't get to see the entire flea market."

Duncan rolled his eyes with an annoyed snort, "Sooo!?"

Heather shot the ground an irritable glare, mentally chastising herself for having told the delinquent anything. But seeing as it was out in the open she haughtily countered with,

"So I…I had never been to a place like this before!"

"It's like a mall Heather! You've been to one of those before _right_!?"

She fumed, "No it's_ not_ like a mall! They sell things here that I've never seen before and there was guy selling knives who did tricks with them like throwing them up into the air and catching it in his throat! And then-"

"And then what!?" Snapped Duncan irritably.

Heather pouted then furrowing her brow looking extremely miffed with the situation. Duncan frowned, she was angry, no surprise there, but at the same time she seemed sheepish and in a low and upset tone she admitted, "And some lady told me that there was a guy selling Sugar Gliders further down the road."

She paused before saying almost bashfully, "I wanted to see them."

Duncan stared incredulously…at this moment…Heather almost seemed…childish…

He looked away from her, "Well we're not sticking around to see them." He replied simply doing his best to sound uncaring about the situation.

She glared angrily, "Duncan, you ass you can't-!?"

"But I'll bring you here again some other time." He muttered not really looking at her, Heather blinked, "What?"

Duncan took his time before saying, "I'll bring you here another time...and you can see the stupid Sugar Gliders then."

Heather fumed, "You're lying…" She muttered crossing her arms irritably, "Today's the last day for all this. It closes up for the season after today."

Duncan nodded before saying, "Yeah I know that. I meant next year." Heather blinked staring unsurely at the delinquent, "When this place comes back into town I'll bring you back next year, alright."

Heather again lowered her gaze to the ground before shaking her head saying, "Ah, no that's alright."

Duncan was looking out the small window before cautiously pushing it open, "Why not?" He asked distractedly.

She gave a light chuckle that was almost bitter before saying, "Come on, Duncan, in a year we won't be… going out like this and you know it." The delinquent turned to give her an irritable look as she continued, "You don't have to say things just to make me feel better. I'm a big girl." She smirked, "As a matter of fact I'm already over this."

She was used to disappointment.

She then moved toward the delinquent knowing she would have to be hoisted up out the window first but Duncan stopped her by grabbing a soft yet firm hold of her arm.

Duncan's gaze was unyielding as she looked to him and he told her in a firm tone, "I don't like to waste my time on empty words. If I say I'm going to bring you next year, I'll bring you."

For a moment Heather stared at him with an unreadable gaze, she didn't believe him…not for a second. But she found in the end she couldn't stop herself from asking in a low and almost inaudible tone,

"You…swear?"

A slow smirk made its way on his features as he released his hold on the girl,

"Swear." He repeated before moving closer to the window and linking his hands together in a way done for Heather to step into his hands so that he may hoist her up.

She nodded slowly moving her leg up to step in his hand and as he hoisted her up he heard her say,

"I might just hold you to that…"

His smirk grew as Heather pulled herself out the window and he moved ready to hoist himself through as well.

"I'd expect so…"

~*~*~

The walk back was cautious and slow and by the time they made it back to the parking lot the sky was already darkening into evening. A sudden gust of cold wind forced Heather to wrap the large coat tighter to herself secretly glade that the delinquent had forced her to wear it.

She was the first to notice something amiss before quietly asking,

"Where's your car?"

Duncan looked around disinterestedly before looking to Heather with a raised brow,

"What are you talking about? This isn't where I parked."

Already realizing what had happened Heather's gaze turned into a slow scowl,

"Yes it is." She growled, "Because_ there's_ the fire hydrant. The one I told you _not_ to park by."

Duncan blinked before shoving his hands in his pockets to fish out his pack of cigarettes,

"Hm." was his only response.

Heather's scowl became more pronounced as she slowly said,

"My purse was in there."

"So," Said Duncan lighting up the cigarette, "What you think the people who towed my car is gonna jack your purse?"

"My _phone _was in there!"

"Chill out." Duncan said uncaringly, "If you need to use a phone just ask me."

She glared, "I think it's obvious don't you!? We need to get home!"

Duncan snorted a puff of smoke escaping his lips as he once again began to dig into his pockets. After a moment he gave an irritable grunt before mumbling,

"I don't…"

"_Don't_!" snapped Heather daringly, "Don't. Even. _Say it_!"

"I coulda sworn I had it…" He muttered around the cigarette still hanging loosely from his lips.

He then checked his hoodie pockets though he already knew it wasn't in there.

He gave a light chuckle, "Ain't that the damnedest thing."

Heather closed her eyes tight bringing her hands up to rack frustratingly through her hair before giving a loud and irritable groan.

"I _told_ you not to park there!" Turning to him she gave him the hardest punch she could muster to his chest, "What do we do now!?"

Duncan sighed, "The old man is not gonna like this."

She gave another punch this time to his arm, "Hey, I said what are gonna do now!?"

Duncan gave her a bored glare, "Chillax babe, I've already got it figured out."

~*~*~

Wide silver eyes stared incredulously at the large metal train that was parked in the underground station.

"You're kidding right!?" Heather turned to glare at him, "Tell me you're kidding! I am not getting on that! Are you completely unaware that weirdo's and freaks ride the subway!? Especially at this time of day! You can't possibly expect me to-"

Duncan tried his best to tune out the rest of her whining as he paid for their tickets via machine.

**(2)** "And people urinate in there and-Ohmygod! Did you not see the subway scene in 'The Brave One!?'"

Taking their tickets he then grabbed hold of the angry girls arm before dragging her quite roughly toward the subway.

"Will you shut up! We're only gonna be on this thing for a few stops alright!? This will take us to a place where I know a pay phone is located. Then we'll make a call, get someone to pick us up, and everything will be alright."

Heather gave an incredulous glare, "Who uses _pay phones_ anymore!?"

As they moved closer toward the train Duncan leaned in close to mutter against her ear,

"You're causing a scene."

Heather fumed looking to see that she was indeed catching a lot of strange looks.

"And the last thing we want is to be recognized again right?"

Heather didn't answer but only continued to fume irritably as Duncan pulled her onto the (to her great disdain) crowded train.

There were no empty seats and it was all they could do to move to claim a spot where they could comfortably stand while holding onto a hand rail. Well Duncan did anyway while Heather took to grabbing quite roughly to the front of Duncan's hoodie once the train jerked to motion.

He gave her an annoyed glare though it went unnoticed by the other girl as she was far to busy scanning her surroundings both cautiously and warily. Sighing he looked to the windows which displayed the quickly changing scenery of dim lighted graffiti stained tunnels.

A deep frown graced his features as he realized he would most likely be missing his daily call from Courtney tonight. He would need to call her as soon as he got home.

He furrowed his brow as he busied his self on trying to see if he could recall her number by memory alone.

It wasn't until after their first stop that Heather spoke to him in an upset and alert whisper,

"Duncan! That guy is watching me!"

Duncan blinked looking down at her, "What? What guy?" He said turning to look in the direction she was discreetly looking in.

"Wait, don't look!" She cried out in an urgent whisper, "Then he'll know we're on to him!"

He looked back to her with an amused grin, "On to him? What are we in a stake out?"

Heather gave him a look, "Okay…" she said slowly, "look _slowly_ behind you. The guy sitting at the back corner by the window."

It was curiosity that caused Duncan to give a light nod to his head before discreetly doing as he was told.

His blue gaze moved to fall on a scruffy looking long legged man with messy dirty brown hair hidden underneath his cap coming down to form an untamed beard. He could range from mid to late twenties. Once Duncan caught his eye he quickly redirected his gaze out the window. Duncan looked back to Heather with an amused smirk.

"He's checking you out." He stated teasingly.

Heather grimaced before heaving a dramatic sigh, "This is what I get for being far to beautiful!"

Duncan gave an annoyed look. Heather shifted before lowering her gaze to the ground, "He's looking at me again." She murmured irritably.

"Don't dwell to much on it."

"How can I not!?" she hissed, "He's creeping me out! Can't we…I don't know, catch another train or something!?"

"That would take to long." Said Duncan clearly amused, "But if you want I could tell him you don't put out. That should get him to back off, no problem."

Heather scowled at him, "This isn't funny stupid. He could be a rapist! Or…one of those psycho guys who kill people just for fun and use their skin to make furniture…or something…"

Duncan furrowed his brow, "_What_? What low budget horror films have you been watching?"

"Oh shut up!" Heather glared at him, "Why don't you do something!?"

He raised a brow, "Like what!?"

"I don't know, something! This is all your fault you know! We wouldn't even be here if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

Duncan scowled rolling his eyes irritably, for a moment he had made up his mind to just ignore Heather for the remainder of the ride but with a sudden idea he returned his gaze back to Heather with a mischievous grin.

Leaning in he whispered against her ear, "Maybe you should move closer to me."

Heather blinked before looking to Duncan warily with a sideways glare, "Why," Her tone was laced with suspicion, "What for?"

Duncan's grin grew, "Maybe he'll back off if he thinks we're together."

She scoffed, "Yeah as if!" her glare became intense, "I don't think so."

It took everything he had to keep from laughing at her obvious unease, "There's nothing sexual about you standing closer to me."

Heather fumed before saying in a low tone, "I'm already standing close enough to you as it is, you perv, any closer and I would be pressing up against you."

Duncan cleared his throat, "Fine by me."

Heather scowled as a pink tinge made its way on her cheeks in a low and dangerous tone she said,

"Now you listen to me, jackass, if you think for one second that I-Eeek!?"

With a sudden jerk the raven haired girl found herself suddenly crashing against the delinquent as the train came to a sudden halting stop.

Pressed flushed suddenly against Duncan's chest Heather quickly attempted to righten herself up from the delinquent, though she didn't get very far as she found his arm suddenly wrapped around her waist.

Flustered Heather glared murderously at him as he gave her a smug grin raising a brow he asked,

"Now was that so hard?"

Her tone was venomous "_Let_. _Go_."

Instead he pulled her closer leaning in this time to brush his lips teasingly against her ear,

"You know that guys watching again. You wanna give him more of a show?"

Heather jerked back, her face now in flames, "S-stop it! Stop saying things like that!"

Duncan chuckled, "Relax, babe, I'm only kidding."

Heather fumed irritably at the delinquent, wishing her face would cool down and her heart would stop slamming against her chest. For a moment she regarded him with a light glare before lowering her gaze back down to the ground and saying in an almost inaudible tone,

"No, you're not."

Again Duncan chuckled his blue eyes piercing as a rouge grin split across his lips and he took his time before muttering lowly,

"No, I'm not."

Heather's blush intensified as she continued staring at the filthy subway floor, she said nothing more to him.

But she didn't move away from him and as Duncan, once again, distracted himself with the uninteresting scene that flashed past the subway window he didn't remove his hold from around her waist.

And it was then that Heather decided that had this had been a date, (which it had most certainly _not_ been) but _IF_ it had been, she decided she would not have expected anything less from the delinquent.

As they approached their stop to where they deported Heather unknowingly leaned her head down to rest against Duncan's chest, fatigue from the day taking the better of her.

Duncan tensed lightly, looking down to her with a slightly raised brow but it was only momentarily before he returned his gaze back to the window.

He made no words to correct her.

~TBC~

**(1)For those who don't know Kuromi is like the evil little anti Hello Kitty I figure she'd be Heather's favorite of the Hello Kitty characters.**

**(2) The Brave One: awesome movie nuff said. **

If anyone can guess the names of the two episodes of TDI that I was hinting at I'll give you a cookie!^-^Till next time!

Peace)-AR


	11. New Year's Reflection

The Hostile Hookup

Anyone feeling in the mood for the Holidays!?^-^ If so u should enjoy this chap! But before I begin, TdiHeatherFan u get a cookie! Do you perfer Chocolate chip, peanut butter, or the kinds with little m&m's in them!? Take ur pick! Their nice and hot!;D

And without further adui,

Enjoy!

New Year's Reflection

Heather walked at an even rate toward the schools front doors, the last bell for the day had rung only momentarily ago and the hallways were just about deserted with the exceptional student here and there. But for the most part, as soon as the last bell had sounded it had been like a stamped to escape the overbearing building for today was not just another school day ending. Today was also the beginning of their two week winter vacation! Their semester finals now over with it was time to enjoy the holidays with no worries of school until next year!

A light smile played on the raven haired girls lips as she walked, backpack swung over her shoulder and a large plastic bag of candy canes swinging merrily at her side. She wore her usual school uniform with an additional jacket, scarf, gloves, and jean pants pulled on under her school girl skirt. Now granted it was allowed for girls to where the school regulated dress pants to school during the winter season but, unfortunately, most girls found them quite unflattering to the figure! So instead what girls did in the horrid winter weather such as this, they would where their jean pants or sweats under their skirts until they got to school take them off before the first bell sounded (to be in dress code regulation) and pull them easily back on by the sounding of the last bell. A hassle yes but it paid to be a girl and look good in school!

A girl called out to Heather wishing her a Merry Christmas, as it turned out the girl wasn't one Heather _completely_ hated so she happily returned the parting with an added see you next year. Nearing the doors she threw her scarf to wrap loosely around her neck bracing herself for the winter's cold she pushed the school double doors open and stepped out to the frozen snowy grounds. In the front of the school stood large crowds of most of Riverdale's students talking about the grueling final exams, their plans for the winter break, or just trying to catch up to friends in general before they left for their much deserved vacation. The parking lots were crowded with rude honking and slow driving as the kids tried desperately to get home for the afternoon yet at the same time were wary of the ice covered roads. Standing on the tops of the schools front steps were Jasmine, Tory, Ashley, and Ariel waiting for her just as they said they would. With half a candy cane sticking from her lips Ashley looked to Heather her gaze taking on a slightly incredulous look before asking,

"Are all of those secret Santa candy canes?"

Heather's smile grew large and conceited, "Yes they are." She replied breezily.

"God, Heather!" Exclaimed Ariel, "You must have, like, over a hundred candy canes in there!"

"Well," Said Heather an arrogant air about her, "I may have had more than that, but the bag grew so heavy at one point I had to throw some of them out."

Jasmine pouted, "I only got fifteen today."

Tory smiled, "I got nineteen."

Ariel sighed, "I got umm, I think seventeen today."

Ashley fumed; the girls looked to her expectantly. Finally she grudgingly said, "Eight." But at the sight of their taunting looks she quickly added, "But today was the last day for those things anyway and most people_ I_ know had already sent me my candy canes!"

Jasmine smiled, "Chill out Ashley, no one takes these Secret Santa things seriously anyway."

Secret Santa candy canes were a school tradition that started up at the beginning of every December. Random booths set up all over the school students paid fifty cents for a card and a candy cane to send out to another student sometime during the day. One would write a small note in the card such as, 'See you next year.' 'Have a Merry X-mas.' and 'Hope you have a fun winter break.' The students mainly enjoyed these little traditions because it also served as a popularity contest. The more candy canes you had the more popular you were!

"That's right." Grinned Heather, "No one takes them seriously."

Ashley gave a dull glare, "Says the girl who hauls in giant bag of candy canes every day!"

"What can I say?" Grinned the schools queen bee, "I am loved."

With a grudging sigh Ashley then took the liberty of changing the topic steering the conversation to the plans everyone had for winter break. As it turned out both Tory and Ariel were planning on leaving town to visit relatives whilst Jasmine, and Ashley had relatives who were planning on visiting them, Heather suspected nothing more than a normal holiday spent with her mother and father. The five girls continued their conversation merrily knowing they wouldn't be seeing much of each other for the next two weeks. The occasional student would call to them or pass them on the way out the school wishing them a merry Christmas and it wasn't long before they each made their parting words leaving as the crowded parking lot finally began to disperse.

When it was just Jasmine and Heather the brunette looked to the other girl asking, "So is your dad picking you up today?"

Heather sighed, "Yeah." She replied irritably.

Her dad was never a big fan of Heather driving through the icy roads but today for some reason he was much more adamant about taking her to school himself.

Heather groaned, "I hate waiting to be picked up."

Jasmine smiled, "Just call your dad and tell him I can take you home. My mom made me drive her van today because it's got better safety features on it than my car." She grinned sheepishly, "But it's still better than waiting out in the cold huh?"

Heather smiled back, "It's a little to late for that. He's probably already left his office to come get me."

Jasmine shrugged, "No harm in trying." She pressed good naturedly.

Again Heather sighed with a roll of her eyes but at the same time she slipped off her back pack unzipped the smaller pouch and began digging through it in search of her cell phone. After a moment of searching she complained,

"I can't find the damn thing."

Jasmine raised a brow, "You want me to call it?"

She continued her search for a second more before giving up completely saying, "Nah, just forget it. I must have stuffed it in the bigger pocket and I don't feel like dumping the whole backpack just to find it."

Jasmine smiled, "Do you want me to wait with you?"

Heather furrowed her brow before bringing a questioning finger to her chin, "Wait let me think about that, will I be okay for a mere few minutes all by myself at this bag and scary and overwhelming school!?"

Jasmine gave Heather a dull glare, the raven haired girl dramatically continued, "Oh my! What's a girl to do!? I'll surely_ die_ on my own!!"

With a roll of her eyes Jasmine turned on her heel and began making her way toward the still dispersing parking lot over her shoulder she called, "Next time just say 'no'!"

With a smirk Heather called back, "To easy!"

After a moments time she moved to lean against the school wall looking out as slowly the crowded parking lot became emptier and emptier. It wasn't like her dad to be late, perhaps the roads were worst than she had thought.

She had only began to ponder this before the front doors to the school burst open and out ran Richard stopping just short of the schools stoop before he leaned forward and threw up messily all over the school's front steps. Heather grimaced at the sight as the doors reopened to reveal a hysterical laughing Duncan and an awed though disappointed looking Joey.

"He was so close!" cried the smaller boy, "Richard, twenty three more candy canes and you would have won!"

"I told you couldn't eat two hundred of those things man!" Laughed Duncan, "You owe me fifty bucks you stupid bastard!"

Richard said nothing still leaned over feeling nauseated but that didn't stop him from raising his hand up to flip off the delinquent which only set him off in another fit of laughter.

"One hundred and seventy seven candy canes!" Said Joey still in awe, "That's _amazing_! I am so googling that to find out if he may have broken a record."

His laughter calming to amused chuckles Duncan said, "Nah dude, when it comes to eating things you gotta at least get in the thousands before you can even consider it a record."

"Well I'm still checking it out just in case!" Joey said with fierce determination.

"This is the most minty fresh vomit I have ever had." Mumbled Richard with a slight chuckle.

Gaining another round of laughter from Duncan as well.

Heather's glare was both cold and irritable, still leaning against the school's wall the boys had yet to notice her but as she stood there taking in their shenanigans she found she could hold her tongue no longer.

"Well this has been an interesting segment of constantly idiots," The boy's, excluding Richard, quickly turned to her in slight shock as Heather continued, "But I think I've just about had my fill of brain dead activity for one day so if you boys wouldn't mind moving it along."

In his embarrassment for just now noticing the dark haired girl Joey could only call out a startled, "H-Heather! W-we didn't know that-I-I mean this is…This is only-"

Duncan was a little quicker, "I don't remember anyone asking for your comment, babe," He smirked, "Why don't you climb back up on your pedestal where no one can hear you or care."

Heather gave a mean and bitter chuckle, "That's cute tell me, _darling_, how late last night were you up thinking of that one?"

Duncan glared irritably at the pet name Heather had chosen for him not to long ago. It was during one of their arguments in which he believed Heather had just been in a pissy mood and was looking for something to fight about so when he said something to her calling her the ever loving nickname 'babe' she had snapped at him telling him how she was fed up with him calling her that and that if he didn't stop she would come up with a nickname for him! Of course far be it for Duncan to ever listen or care about whatever Heather was currently bitching about so…it's easy to see how that one played out.

"No I got to sleep fine. How about you though, I know your used to going to bed a lot later than usual because of the witching hour and all."

Heather scoffed before giving her eyes an annoyed roll. "Whatever."

Duncan smirked.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Asked Joey with a nervous smile.

Heather looked to him with a dull glare, "_Why_?" she sneered.

He blushed, "W-well since you were standing out here by yourself… I was just er…wondering…" he trailed of unsurely.

Heather closed her eyes as she sighed, "Joey," the smaller boy looked to her hopefully, "You know I don't like you right?"

He frowned looking down to the ground grudgingly, "Y-yeah you've…screamed that at me…a few times."

She glared, "Then quite talking to me!"

Duncan scowled at Heather while Richard straightened into a standing position, "Alright, I think I'm okay now…I think I-" He grimaced noticeably as another wave of nausea washed over him, "I'm not okay!" He said quickly before keeling over to throw up again.

"Why you gotta give Joey a hard time?" Duncan asked completely ignoring Richard.

"N-no it's alright!" said Joey nervously, "It really wasn't any of my business anyway."

"See," said Heather evenly, "He understands. It _wasn't_ any of his business."

"Okay," said Richard once again standing to his full height, "This time for real, I'm okay." He looked to Heather, "And you _do_ give him a hard time."

"Oh?" she asked raising her brows in question, "Well that just may be your own personal opinion." Looking to Joey she asked sweetly, "Joey do you think I give you a hard time?"

"N-NO!" Cried the smaller boy instantly causing Duncan to roll his eyes and Richard to give him a questioning look.

"Well there you have it." This time it was Heather who gave the victorious smirk, "Oh and before I forget, _darling_, did you remember to clean your crap out of my locker?"

Duncan scowled while Richard chuckled in amusement, "Darling." he muttered humorously.

Duncan glared at him before looking back to Heather, "Yeah, _babe_, I took my stuff out so you can quite bitching about it."

"Finally."Heather said irritably.

Joey looked to Duncan, "I didn't know you two were sharing a locker."

"We weren't!" snapped Heather, "He just keeps putting his things in there without my permission!"

"Your locker's closer to most of my classes!"

"Yeah you've said that before and I don't know how many more times I can tell you, I _don't_ care!"

"Uh oh!" Grinned Richard, "I think feel another lover's spat coming on." He shoved his hands deep within his coats pockets before saying, "You guys know I'd love to stick around to hear this, but I need to get going. My families heading outta town tonight."

Duncan frowned but said, "Alright dude give me a call when you make it back."

Moving toward Duncan Richard gave him a light fist pound before saying, "For sure man." He grinned then giving Heather a pointed look. "Play nice."

She groaned before looking away from him with a roll of her eyes.

"See you Joey."

"Have a good vacation Richard!"

Called the shorter boy as Richard made his way down the school steps and out toward the parking lot.

Duncan looked to Joey asking, "Hey am I still supposed to be taking you home?"

Joey gave Duncan an irritating look, "When I asked for a ride earlier you _said_ it was no problem."

Duncan smirked, "Chill out, dude, I was just making sure." His gaze shifted over to the raven haired girl, "You wanna wait for me by my car for a sec. I need to talk to Heather real quick."

At this Heather gave him a dull though questioning look.

Joey fumed momentarily before saying, "Er, yeah, sure." He then looked to Heather, "Have a good Christmas Heather."

Heather heaved an unnecessarily loud and irritated sigh.

To which Joey frowned highly dispirited, moving to begin his walk toward where he knew the delinquent was parked.

Duncan looked to her with light glare, "You could at least wish him a Merry Christmas, Scrooge."

"What for?" Heather replied in an uncaring tone.

Duncan sneered, "I don't see why that kid is so hell bent to impress you. It's not like it's _worth_ anything." He replied making his way toward the girl.

Heather gave him a wary glare, "What do you want?"

"Do you need a ride?" He asked casually causing Heather to blink as the question formed slowly in her mind.

Her gaze shifted to the ground as she pulled her jacket tighter around herself, "No thanks."

Looking back to the delinquent she gave a light smirk saying, "I already _have_ a ride."

Duncan paused raising a brow, "Who?" he asked his tone slightly irritant.

Her smirk grew knowing exactly what the delinquent was thinking, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Duncan's glare darkened, "If it's with four eyes-"

"My dad's coming to get me." Heather supplied nonchalantly looking out to the nearly deserted parking lot.

Duncan eased up lightly, "…Oh." He muttered after a moment's time. Heather continued looking out to the empty lot still unsure what to feel whenever the delinquent showed his jealousy for Shawn.

"Well," Duncan continued as he brought his hand up to rub behind his neck, "try not to miss me to much over winter break."

"Tch, as if." Heather said with an irritant look.

He chuckled, "I guarantee that you'll give me call before the first week is up."

Heather grinned, "You wish." She looked to him then with a smug look, "Maybe _you'll_ be the one calling me?"

Duncan grinned, "Don't look so hopeful babe. I'm sure I'll be far to busy for that."

She raised a brow, "A busy vacation?"

"Unfortunately." replied the delinquent grudgingly before moving to make his way down the front school steps.

Heather looked to him curiously as Duncan also began making his way toward the parking lot, after a moment he turned back to her easily catching her gaze with his own and simply called back,

"See ya next year, babe!"

Heather frowned irritably shuffling slightly as a sudden feeling of bitter cold began to seep in.

God she was getting sick of that nickname.

~*~*~

Later that evening Heather stood in her pajamas, a towel draped over her shoulders and her hair placed messily up in a clip still slightly damp from her shower.

She stood in her room a deep frown on her face; on her floor were her scattered continents from her school backpack. Kneeling down on her knees she moved searchingly through the many books, notebooks, graded papers, pencils, pens, folders, and binders. Her brow furrowed quizzically as her search came up short.

"Where is it?" She asked herself quietly.

Moments later the house phone began to ring. Heather ignored it as she then moved toward her bed, where her coat laid. Going through her coat pockets she began her search again. Nothing.

She fumed irritably before giving a weary sigh and falling down heavily against her bed. Screw it, she was beat.

Her eyes had only been closed for a few seconds before a light knock was made against her door. She gave a loud groan, to which the door opened slightly her mother poking her head in,

"Honey? Are you awake?"

With a sigh Heather answered with a grudging, "Yeah."

Opening the door fully her mother made her way toward her daughter's bed before leaning in she spoke lowly telling Heather,

"Jasmines on the phone."

Raising her gaze up to her mother she found her offering their cordless house phone out to her.

Taking the phone she mumbled a quick thanks before bringing the phone up to her ear, her mother already making her way out of the room.

"Yeah?"

Jasmines greeting was straight to the point as she casually questioned, "Did you know Duncan has your phone?"

Heather blinked sleepily before closing her eyes heaving a weary sigh, "What?"

"I called your cell phone earlier and Duncan answered it."

She sat up slightly resting against her elbows knitting her brows together as irritation began to take over fatigue,

"He _what_?"

"Well, I was calling to tell you that Tabitha put those pictures we took at that one party on her facebook and they look sooo cute! But then Duncan answered the phone and I was like, 'Duncan!?' and he's all like, 'Yeah, what's up?' Like it's an everyday thing for him to answer_ your _phone! So then I'm like, 'What are doing with Heather's phone!?' And then he tells me, 'I didn't even know I had it, till just now.' So then I'm like-"

"What the hell is doing answering my phone!? And," Heather looked about her large bedroom as though expecting to find the cell phone, she had momentarily been looking for, to be sitting somewhere she may have overlooked, "When did he get it anyway!?"

"I asked that same question, he said he must have taken it by accident when he was taking his things out of your locker."

Heather scowled irritably, "That dumbass! I'll call you back later Jasmine!" Taking the phone from her ear she paused before pushing the 'Call End' button, bringing the phone back to her ear she asked, "Wait a second! How did I come out in those pictures anyway?"

If she could see the brunette she would see Jasmine give a knowing grin before saying, "You look hot!"

Heather smirked, "Perfect!" Then ending the call she dialed her own cell phone number before bringing the phone back up to her ear to wait.

The rings seemed to go on forever and Heather began to wonder if she would soon be receiving her own voice mail, but then,

"Hey, babe." He greeted happily causing the girl to fume irritably. So pissed off she didn't even challenge the nickname with the one she had given him instead she snapped,

"You have less than one hour to bring my cell phone to me!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Duncan said, "I didn't hear a greeting anywhere in that sentence." His tone was amused.

"How could you just take my cell phone without realizing it!? What are you stupid!?"

"It was an accident get over it."

"And stop _answering _my cell phone! I mean how do you know it wasn't my parents calling just now!?"

"Well since I just got off_ your_ phone with Jasmine I figured she'd call you and that in turn you'd call me soon after." Heather glowered as Duncan continued, "Oh, and by the way, I hope you realize this counts as you calling me before the first week's end."

"I-!?" Heather paused as the conversation of earlier that afternoon returned to her. She scowled, "You creep this doesn't count! The only reason I called you was because-"

"Because you miss me." Duncan replied teasingly.

"No, because-"

"You know this has got to be world record or something. We haven't even been apart for a full day and already you're missing the sound of my voice."

"_Because_, you took my phone!!" Yelled Heather angrily.

"You keep telling yourself that babe." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"One hour." She seethed, "If my phone isn't here in one hour,_ you_ are a dead man."

"I'm busy." Duncan replied uncaringly.

"Doing what!?"

"None of you business!"

Heather glared, "Duncan." His name was spoken as a warning.

"If you want it so bad _you_ come and get it."

Heather fumed before turning to look at a clock on her bedside dresser. It read, 10:15pm and she really wasn't in the mood to be driving this late in the icy streets.

With a deep frown she stated, "I'll be by tomorrow until then I want you to _turn off_ my phone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, tomorrows not a good day, babe. It has to be tonight or not at all."

"Why?"

"Because," He paused momentarily before answering, "Me and the old man are leaving out of town tomorrow."

Heather blinked, "You didn't tell me you were leaving for vacation."

There was another pause, "Was I supposed to?"

Heather opened her mouth to answer before quickly closing it shut. No, why did he need to tell her things like that? It's not like it was any of her business. Why did she care anyway?

She picked disinterestedly at a loose string on her bed covers before saying, "What time are you leaving? I can pick it up before you go."

"Or," Duncan supplied, "You can wait till I get back. And then I'll bring your cell phone back to you."

"Why can't I just come by tomorrow?" Heather pressed irritably.

She heard Duncan give an annoyed sigh, "Because, _Heather_." He gripped in annoyance before giving another pause, one which Heather suspected he was using to come up with a story.

"Because…For Christ sake! Do you really _need_ it!?"

Heather furrowed her brow, "Do I need my cell phone? What is that like a trick question or something?"

Duncan scowled irritably from his end of the phone call.

"Yes I _need_ my cell phone Duncan, it's _my_ CELL PHONE!!!" She said raising her voice with the last words.

"Alright, dammit!" Duncan yelled back irritably, "Just be here before two o'clock tomorrow!"

"Now was that so hard!"

"Just be here!"

Heather glared, "Jerk!"

"Nag!"

Simultaneously they both hung up the phone using more force than necessary.

~*~*~

The next day, in a very upsetting mood Heather pulled up carefully at Duncan's grandfather's house. Stepping out of her car wrapped tightly in a heavy jacket and scarf she looked disinterestedly at the chaos that was displayed. In front of the snow covered house sat a dark car with its driver leaning patiently against it smoking a cigarette as he waited for his passengers. Maids also wrapped tightly in thick winter jackets ran back and forth from the car to the house bringing out any last minute luggage they could find.

Making her way up the front steps to the grand house Heather quickly made her way inside seeing as how the front door was left open and the inside was comfortably warm and toasty. Inside was also set in a fast paced rush as the maids ran around with clothes and suitcases talking wildly trying to ensure they had all of grandfather's things together.

Heather wondered momentarily as, she unzipped the front of her coat, if she should make her presence known but soon decided against it. She already knew where Duncan's room was, seeing as how it wasn't all that long ago that she had last been here. Though she did well to keep that particular memory at bay…

She made her way through the house and up the stairs passing a few rushed maids on the way easily making her way to Duncan's closed room door.

She gave the door a few firm knock's before calling,

"Duncan?"

"What!?" came a quick and irritated snap from the other side of the door making Heather glower angrily at his tone,

"I'm here for my phone, stupid!"

After a few seconds wait the door jerked open, "I said be here_ before_ two o'clock not right _on_ two! What the hell took you so long!?"

With wide silver eyes Heather stared stunned, her usual savage comeback stuck in her throat as she took in the Duncan's appearance.

To her, it seemed like the most unbelievable thing to stand there and find the delinquent stripped of his usual piercings and his green Mohawk now reduced to its original dark color as it fell messily down the center of his head and over his forehead. And not only that but to find him of all people wearing a suit! A_ business_ suit no less!

Duncan's glare intensed as Heather continued to stare at him in shock until finally, slowly her shocked features turned to that of snide amusement as her eyes narrowed tauntingly and a mean smile met her lips and when she spoke her tone came out quite nicely,

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Duncan rolled his eyes before muttering an irritated, "Cute." making his way back into his room.

Heather was quick to follow as she then made a mocking gasp, "Duncan!? Is that _you_!?"

"You were supposed to have been here hours ago!" Duncan grumbled irritably as he made to stuff random clothes into the open suitcase that sat on his bed.

Heather continued with, "No piercings, no green hair and-Ohmygod! You're wearing a suit!?"

Duncan shot her a glare which she met with a grin, "You almost look liable enough to be called_ sane_!"

"Shut it!" He growled.

Heather gave an amused laugh, "Oh and let me guess!" She placed her hands on her hips as she gave an all knowing smirk, "This is why you didn't want me to show up today right!?" she gave a wistful sigh, "God it's times like these I wish I had a camera on me!"

Duncan fumed irritably before raising a hand up to run through his dark and messy hair which no longer stood up on its own he muttered,

"I really could care less."

"Um hm." Heather said watching him run his hand through his hair curiously, "So what's the occasion?" Her tone was still smug.

Duncan gave her a dull look. Heather's smirk grew as she then took a seat against Duncan's bed giving a mean and pointed look that simply said she was not moving until he talked.

Duncan moved to place some more articles of clothing into his suitcase before grudgingly saying,

"I'm…going home to see my folks."

Heather nodded before inquiring, "_And_?"

Duncan glared, "And _what_!? That's it!"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Right cause you seem like the type who gets all dressed up just to go out to see mommy and daddy."

She then gave a thoughtful look, "Let's see…This wouldn't, by any chance, have to do with taking up your grandfathers business now would it?"

Duncan grimaced, crap she remembered?

Heather smiled, "By the look on your face I'd have to say that I'm right."

Duncan gave a dull glare before saying lowly, "If you _must_ know, I'm going to a…" He paused looking highly disgruntled, Heather's smile grew, "I'm going to some Christmas business party in New York."

Heather blinked. In the States? "Oh?"

Duncan sighed, "I'm supposed to be…"

"It's an introduction." Heather supplied with a smirk, "Into the business world."

With her father being a high class lawyer she had attended some of those business parties herself; they weren't very fun.

"_Right_." Duncan said lowly.

He again began to pack. Heather watched him carefully her light smirk still playing on her lips. The convict didn't look so bad when done up properly. "So what exactly will you be doing?"

Duncan raised a brow at her, she explained, "You're gonna get that question a lot at the party."

Duncan frowned, "I guess…I'll be doing whatever it is the old man did."

Heather gave a dull look, "Which is?"

He gave a half shrug, "I don't know he was CEO of something or another." He gave a thoughtful look, "He told me this crap again and again…" he trailed off, "Wasn't really listening though."

"Well that's great," Heather replied snidely, "No need to pay attention or anything, it's only your future!"

Duncan scoffed, "Future my ass. The old man's free to believe whatever he wants but if he thinks I'm gonna be dressing up in this monkey suit for a living he's got another thing coming!"

"Now, now, Duncan." Heather cooed with a mean and teasing smile, "You should be _thrilled_ to be taking on the family business."

Duncan glared, "I'm not _taking on_ anything!" He sneered before moving toward his dresser and roughly pulling open the drawers he began to dig searchingly through it.

Heather gave an amused chuckle thoroughly enjoying Duncan's discontent with the situation. She watched as he opened another drawer to go through, then another, and another. Then slamming the drawer shut he moved over to his couch which was littered with clothing before throwing clothes out the way in search of something.

Heather gave thoughtful look, "So, why New York?"

Duncan gave her a quick irritable glance before again moving searchingly through his clothes, "The old man's got lots of business friends over there and when they invited him to the party he decided to drag me along to meet 'em. We're supposed to be coming back to Canada, before Christmas, though, so I can spend time with my folks."

Heather raised a brow, "Spend time with your folks?"

Duncan scowled, "Geez, where is that damn thing!" Then looking back to Heather he answered, "Yes, you know your family! It's kinda what you _do_ on Christmas."

Heather scoffed as she slid off her gloves stuffing them in her coat pockets, "Not necessarily smartass. I'm not spending Christmas with my family."

Duncan sighed momentarily giving up on his search as he raised a hand to once again run through his dark hair. "Well that's you." He muttered irritably, "But moms is all about family time for Christmas. And it feels like forever since I last saw my brothers."

This gained Heather's attention, "You have brothers?" She asked slightly surprised.

He gave a light grunt allowing his gaze to wander around the messy room, "Yeah. Four of them."

Heather blinked, "Four!?" Duncan brought his gaze back to rest on her, "I didn't know you had four brothers!"

He gave her a strange look, to which she looked away from him quickly saying, "It's just a little upsetting knowing there's more of you running around out there."

Duncan rolled his eyes irritably, "Yeah, whatever."

For a moment Heather allowed her gaze to lower to Duncan's messy bed as she allowed herself a moment to ponder over this new bit of information about the delinquent.

Her thoughts were paused, however, as her gaze rested on a dark silk tie that was just barely noticeable from beneath Duncan's heavy suitcase.

After a moment she called, "Hey," before grabbing a hold and pulling the long article of cloth from under the suitcase, "Is this what you're looking for?"

She held up the tie, just as Duncan turned back to her. He gave an annoyed sigh before making his way toward her, "Yeah." He muttered.

Heather stood up but instead of handing the tie to the delinquent, as he had been expecting, she simply ordered him to upturn his shirt collar.

He blinked before furrowing his brow, "What?"

Heather gave him an annoyed look before muttering, "God you're stupid." Reaching her hands up she upturned his shirt collar herself before bringing his tie up around his shoulders. Duncan watched unsurely as the raven haired girl moved with a quick and smooth expertise to tie the tie in a satisfying knot before sliding it comfortably up to tighten around the collar. She then brought his collar down before smoothing her hand down over the sleek cloth. It was a force of habit for the dark haired girl, she was a little too used to tying her father's ties.

"There." She said, "All done." She raised a sharp gaze up to meet Duncan's quizzical one.

He frowned, "Thanks." He muttered unsurely.

She allowed her silver gaze to rise up to his dark hair and with a light smirk she then raised an anxious hand up with a sudden urge.

Duncan flinched away from her hand with a glare, "What are you doing?"

She furrowed her brow impatiently, "Just hold still a minute!" She snapped irritably reaching once again to touch his hair.

Brushing his dark hair back from his fore head she was pleased to find that he did not move away again but more importantly she was surprise to find his dark hair soft and pleasing to the touch. Training her gaze fixatedly on his hair she leaned in closer running her slim fingers through his hair.

Heather blinked, "Wow, your hair is…"

Duncan fumed lightly, "Its _hair_." He said in annoyance.

Eyes softening her smile grew in amusement as she said, "Yeah, but it's so…soft. Who knew? You always have it up in that damned Mohawk."

Duncan's frown deepened, he _liked_ his Mohawk and he was just about to tell her so but the words were caught short when Heather suddenly gave a light grip to his dark strands before releasing it innocently.

Duncan furrowed his brow feeling a slight stirring in his chest.

Finding herself slightly jealous she halfheartedly muttered, "It's more softer than mine. I can run my hands easily through it."

Heather pushed her hand to tangle further through his hair running her nails lightly over his scalp she unknowingly caused a light shudder to course through the boy.

Never before had Duncan known such a simple and innocent gesture could be so…enticing.

Swallowing thickly Duncan raised a hand up to lightly grasp at her wrist pulling her hand from his hair. Heather lowered her gaze to meet his own.

He took a step toward her as the next word he spoke came out low and rough and riddled with suggestion,

"Heather."

Tensing her silver eyes widened slightly as a blush made its way across her cheeks. Feeling the dreaded fluttering in her stomach she took a small step back trying to pull back her wrist but Duncan held fast reclaiming the space she had placed between them.

Pinning her with a dark gaze Heather took in a sharp breath trying to ready herself to give a rude chastising but found the words stuck in her throat as he took another step his body just lightly brushing against hers.

Her heart slamming against her chest she found herself suddenly frozen against his penetrating stare.

Slowly he leaned in closer, it was then Heather spoke almost nervously,

"Um…w-wait-"

"Duncan." Said a pretty maid suddenly pushing open the door, "You're grandfather's ready to-"

Heather yanked her hand back this time effectively reclaiming her wrist before quickly moving away from the delinquent rubbing her wrist fervently as if she had been burned.

"Oh." Replied the maid apologetically, "I'm sorry…"

Duncan kept his gaze on Heather who now had her back turned to him looking embarrassedly to the ground in a strong attempt to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Um, I didn't know you had company…The door was slightly open so I just-"

"What do you want!?" snapped Duncan irritably looking to the pretty maid.

With a start she quickly replied, "Your grandfather wants you to know that he's-"

"I'll be down in a sec." Duncan interrupted in annoyance returning his gaze back to the still flustered Heather, her back still turned to him.

"I'll tell him so." Said the maid before quickly leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Heather flinched when the door clicked shut her mind working at an alarming rate as to whether or not she should excuse herself from the room least the delinquent try anything else. But her worries were put to ease when she looked up to the sound of movement only to find Duncan finishing up the last of his packing.

Closing the suitcase shut he began the task of zipping it shut after a moments time he offhandedly asked,

"So what did you mean when you said you're not spending Christmas with your family?"

Feeling a light wave of relief wash over her for the sudden change in mood Heather quietly replied, "Exactly as I said. I won't be spending Christmas with them."

Duncan looked to her, "Yeah, why not?"

Heather sighed, "You know how my dad was late picking me up yesterday?"

Duncan nodded.

"His boss kept him and a few other of his top attorneys in because he wanted to invite them and their families on a wonderful vacation cruise as a holiday gift." Heather rolled her eyes, "But those business vacations are nothing but a big bore. Especially ones that take you on a cruise. You're stuck on a big boat with nothing better to do but play shuffle board with all the people my parents are just _dying _to impress. Not to mention some of my dad's coworkers have kids who go to Riverdale and they're all nerds and they always wanna talk to me like we're friends or something!" Huffed Heather irritably.

Duncan gave her a dull look, "That must…suck."

"Ugh you have no idea!" She cried his uncaring tone going right over her head, "Anyway I told my dad I wasn't going. They left this morning."

"Just like that?" Duncan asked.

Heather nodded, "Just like that."

"So you guys aren't celebrating Christmas or something?"

"We're postponing it." Heather replied simply, "They should be back a day or two after Christmas we'll celebrate it then."

Duncan raised a brow, "So what you'll be home by yourself until then?"

Heather grinned, "I get the whole house to myself for an entire week."

"Yeah," Duncan said bringing a hand up to rub behind his neck, "But spending the holidays by yourself, that's a little depressing ain't it?"

Heather looked to him with a slightly perplexed look, "No, this won't be the first time I've spent the holidays alone."

Duncan raised a brow at her perplexed look. Heather smirked, "What? It's just another day of the year."

Giving a light snort Duncan replied, "Try telling my mom that. The family _must_ be together for Christmas or it's a freaking catastrophe."

Heather nodded slowly, "Jasmine's family is like that to. That's always been kinda strange to me."

Duncan moved to his closet reaching in to take out his winter jacket, "Not really." He replied easily, "It's common to be with your family for the holidays."

Heather's frown deepened, it wasn't_ that_ common, she could remember plenty of times she had spent the holiday's by herself as a child. Her parents were very busy people after all and she understood that sometimes business just couldn't take a holiday.

Pulling his suitcase from the bed Duncan replied, "Come on. Let's go." His tone of voice displaying his strong hatred for his situation as he made his way from his room. Heather said nothing as she followed him out.

~*~*~

In moments the old man had given Heather an obnoxiously loud greeting, the maids had their bags stowed away in the car and Duncan had once again teasingly told Heather to try not to miss him too much. To which Heather gave a rude scoff with an irritated roll of her eyes.

And it wasn't until they had left when Heather was about to make her way to her car that a maid stopped her to tell her how sweet it was that she had come to see Duncan off. With a sneer Heather was quick to retaliate,

"I didn't come to see him off! I came to get…"She paused her eyes widening as realization struck, "Shit!" She cried angrily effectively startling the maid.

She forgot to get her cell phone.

~*~*~

As it turned out none of the maids could find her cell phone and she had come to the conclusion now that Duncan had taken it on purpose just to spite her. But when she tried to call it to accuse him of this she found with strong irritation that it went straight to voicemail. Although granted she_ did_ tell him to turn it off. He would choose now of all times to listen to her!

In the end Heather decided not to dwell to much on it. She would just have to wait for his return is all.

But _oh,_ what a lonely life it could be without ones cell phone! It was by her cell phone that Heather kept track of all her friends and now without it she found she was having a very hard time getting in touch with anyone seeing as how she could only remembered a few choice numbers.

Thank god for e-mail and facebook, which is how she spent most of her vacation whilst watching the ever loved old school Christmas specials on TV. But when it came to times where she was fed up with the computer and the house phone and the TV she would leave the house to stop by the mall, or stroll around Bourbon or down town just to get out of the house.

On such a particular day she found herself in a down town coffee shop a medium sized Café Au Lait sitting, cooling on the table as she flipped interestedly through this month's issue of Elle magazine.

It had been one of those days she needed to get out the house, and she was quite pleased with her location of choice seeing as how it was cozy, warm, and an exceptionally relaxing environment.

Her coat, scarf, and gloves sat on the chair next to hers leaving her wearing a simple dark jean pants, boots and a long sleeve dark red turtle neck shirt. A light smile played on her lips as she brought her lukewarm drink up to her lips for another sip while she idly turned the page of the magazine.

She had just began the article of top twenty most hottest winter fashions when her name called out to her, hesitant and unsure,

"Heather?"

Looking up to the call Heather was slightly surprised to find Joey standing just a few steps away a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"Oh…wow." He gave a nervous smile, "It _is _you."

The surprised look that had before been on Heather's face had by now changed to that of mild irritation.

"Great." She sighed miserably, "Of all the people to run into."

Making his way cautiously toward her Joey spoke politely,

"Well this is a nice surprise. I would never have guessed of running into you here."

"That makes two of us." Heather replied darkly.

Joey paused for a moment clearly sensing the warning but carried on anyway with, "Are you…enjoying your break so far?"

It had been nearly a week and Christmas was just around the corner. Heather had wondered briefly if Duncan had made it back to Canada yet.

"I _was_." Said the young girl rudely.

Joey nodded slowly before replying in a small voice, "Oh…" He looked down to his steaming cup of coffee as a few seconds of silence ticked by. Heather watched his unease with a dull glare,

"Well I…" He shifted uneasily, "I was just asking…seeing as how you planned to spend it by yourself this year…and I-"

"Wait, what!?" Snapped Heather irritably.

Joey blinked, "What?" he asked back in return his unease running its max at Heather's now angry glare. Great, now what did he say!?

"Who told you I was spending the holiday's alone!?"

Oh…oops. "Er..." Joey shifted nervously, "I-um…I was talking to Jasmine and she-"

"Jasmine told you!?" Heather's sliver eyes narrowed, "Oh she is so dead!"

"W-wait, no," cried Joey trying to fix his mistake, "we were i-ming each other and I just happened to ask about you and-"

"Why were you asking about me!?" Heather sneered angrily.

"What!?" Cried Joey a heated blush making its way on his features, "Th-that's not what I sai-!"

"Joey," Heather said evenly though her murderous glare was still in place, "If you're some sort of stalker you should let me know right now, because at least then I can ease your punishment to be quick and painless."

Joey paled considerably having heard stories at school how Heather was one of the few girls who did _not _hit like a girl. He took a cautious step back taking the time to choose his next words carefully. In a nervous and unsure tone he said,

"I-I was just…just a little…worried I guess. After Jasmine told me you would be spending Christmas on your own I just…" He looked to the ground furrowing his brow before looking to her saying, "It's…sad to be alone for the holidays…you know." He finished unsurely.

Heather furrowed her brow irritably. Great the last thing she needed was some nerd feeling sorry for her.

She scoffed, "What is everyone's deal about being with your family for the holidays anyway?" She raised a brow at the smaller boy before accusing, "You're not with _your_ family."

Joey's frown deepened as he kept his gaze on the ground, "My family…can get a little insufferable." He looked to her then a forced smile on his features, "I had to get out. So…I kinda…" He gave a sheepish grin, "Left without saying anything."

Heather raised her brows slightly surprised, "You snuck out?"

Joey gave a guilty look, "I…I left just for a little breather you know, I-I don't even plan to stay out that long-"

"Wow Joey." Heather smirked, "You just became borderline interesting."

Joey blinked; he _thinks_ that was a complement.

"So do you sneak out often?" Heather asked in slight curiosity.

"I wasn't _sneaking out_." Joey said looking truly upset with that word. "I just…just need to get out sometimes…and yeah...I kinda have… gotten in the habit of doing it quite often." He looked away from the raven haired girl with a quizzical look on his face. "I didn't notice till now…" he trailed off slowly.

Her elbow propped up on the table Heather rested her chin in one hand watching him closely. With his jacket left unzipped she momentarily allowed her gaze to drift slowly down to the sweater he wore.

"That's an ugly sweater." She stated simply.

Joey looked down to his green sweater happily decorated with white snowflakes before looking to Heather with an incredulously shocked look,

"My grammy made this for me!" He cried.

His shocked and distressed look was so great that it caused Heather's lips to quirk up slightly in amusement and for her to hold back a snicker from bubbling up in her throat.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She replied lightly, "What did you do to make her hate you so?"

Joey gave a look of indignation before stuttering, "I-I'll have you know, missy, my grammy loves me very much! And I happen to_ love_ this sweater!"

The last of his statement fell on death's ears seeing as Heather had started laughing loudly with amusement.

Joey fumed irritably feeling a light blush rise on his cheeks, "It's a good sweater." he mumbled defeatedly.

When Heather's laughter had eased up she happily declared, "Oh that is to much!"

"It's not that funny." The smaller boy mumbled.

Heather looked to him then her silver eyes alight with entertainment and a mischievous smirk playing at her lips.

What the hell, she was bored and he was _kind of_ amusing and as long as no one saw them together her reputation wouldn't be out on the line.

Leaning back in the chair she sat in Heather moved her leg to slowly push out the chair that was set across from her.

"Have a seat." That came out somewhere between a request and a demand.

Joey fumed still slightly irritant over Heather's remark on his sweater. "I don't think so, I kinda gotta-"

"Awww." Heather pouted, "And here I thought you were worried for me being all alone…" She trailed off giving him an innocent and doleful look from beneath lowered lashes.

Joey blinked before looking away from her with a clear of his throat and blush on his cheeks,

"W-well, what I mean is," He slid into the chair across from the raven haired girl, "I can't stay for_ to_ long."

Heather grinned. He was fun.

~*~*~

It wasn't until later that night as the coffee shop was closing that the two teens made their way out the coffee shop.

They had both been surprised to find the hours slip away from them. As it turned out Heather found it fairly simple to have a conversation with the shorter boy when embarrassing him, making fun of him, or causing him extreme discomfort. All of which she found highly amusing! While poor Joey, his ego now slightly deflated, came to the discovery that whenever Heather wasn't embarrassing him, making fun of him, or causing him extreme discomfort didn't seem quite as ferocious and unapproachable as she usually came off to be.

In the end they had found some sort of common ground to communicate on and as it turned out, it wasn't all that bad.

By the time they stepped back out to the cold winter streets it was close to nine thirty the street lights glowed on and there was a fresh cover of snow on the town streets.

"No way!" Heather grinned, "You're not serious!?"

A light smile on his face Joey pulled his gloves on as he stepped out onto the snowy sidewalk,

"Yeah, I saw them one day when I was going through his gym locker."

Heather gave him a suspicious look, "We're talking about Keith right? Dark hair, played football," Heather smiled dreamily, "Has smoky brown eyes."

Joey nodded, "Yep he collects beanie babies."

Heather laughed, "And he keeps them in his gym locker!?"

The smaller boy grinned, "You see, no one pays any mind to the water boy, or the towel boy, or the equipment manager."

Heather gave him a dull look.

Smirking Joey tapped an all knowing finger to his temple, "But I _see _things."

Heather rolled her eyes though a light smile played at her lips. She watched as one of the last employees in the coffee shop turned the sign hanging on the glass door so that it read, 'Closed'.

"So," she enquired looking back to the smaller boy, "Since you're always helping the coaches out with whatever sport they allow you the combinations into the gym lockers?"

Joey nodded, "Yep, but I only go into someone else's locker only if I _really_ need to. Like if they forgot to give me their practice uniforms to clean or something."

"Hm," Heather gave him a pointed looked, "Do you have access to _other _lockers? Other than the ones to the boys locker room?"

Joey nodded, "Well yeah. I mean all of the combination's to all the school's lockers are kept in the counselor's office under their appropriate students file. And sometimes I help file student papers especially at the beginning of the school year." He gave a conceited smile, "They _love_ me in there."

Giving a light glare Heather asked, "That wouldn't be how Duncan gets into my locker without _my_ permission now would it?"

Joey blinked before furrowing his brow and saying, "No. Duncan has his own way of getting into other peoples lockers."

Heather's glare became passive, "I believe you." She replied evenly.

Joey gave a light chuckle as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. Looking out to the night scene he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Heather replied throwing her scarf over her shoulder and around her neck.

"Oh, can I ask two questions then?"

She sighed giving him a dull look, "That depends on the question."

Joey made sure to lower his gaze to the ground before asking, "How much…do you like Duncan?"

Heather looked to him curiously, "What?"

Joey blushed moving his foot to shuffle the snow lightly before saying, "W-well, I just…You guys have been together for a while now…" He gave a strange smile, "You must…really like him to have stayed with him for this long."

Heather stared at him before narrowing her eyes irritably, "Me and Duncan have a unique _relationship_." She looked away from him then, "And I highly doubt it's going to last much longer."

Joey stared at her "Really? Cause you two have been getting along much better recently."

Heather raised a brow, "What!?"

Joey was quick to reply, "W-well at least that's what everyone else is saying!"

Heather stared incredulously, "We haven't been acting differently!" Heather fumed angrily looking to the ground.

She didn't_ think_ they acted any different.

Heather frowned rubbing her gloved hands together.

Joey's next words were riddled with uneasy nerves as he then said, "H-he's a lucky guy."

Heather looked to him, he gave a nervous chuckle, "I mean-that is wh-what I'm trying to say is-!?"

"Oh my god." Heather said raising a dull brow, "Are you trying to confess your _love_ for me?"

"What!!?" Screamed Joey his face blazing red as he then took a took a step back from the glowering Heather, "N-n-no! Th-that's not wh-what I was tr-trying to do at all!!" He exclaimed taking another step back, "I-I was only-" But his next step caused him to slip on patch of ice and with a sudden flailing of his arms he stumbled clumsily back before falling backwards onto his butt his back slamming against a city tree. He only had time to mutter a pained, "Ouch." Before a torrent of snow, which had piled on the trees branches fell from the tree, covering the poor boy in the white powder.

Heather burst out in laughter holding her sides as Joey clumsily attempted to stand to his feet without slipping again,

"No, no." He muttered, "No need to help I'm fine." He replied grudgingly his face still incredibly heated.

"_O.M.G_!" Cried Heather still riddled with laughter, "You are, like, such a total goof!"

"You could at least ask if I'm okay." He mumbled irritably as he dusted the snow off him.

Her laughter calming down to amused chuckles she moved to him before saying, "Come on stupid." Bringing her hand up she gave the back of his head a soft slap, "You can walk me to my car." She spoke as if the offer were some kind of once and a lifetime special opportunity.

But when Joey looked up to her he found the raven haired girl looking down at him a lovely smile on her lips and her silver eyes still softened with mirth. It was a smile he had never before seen on the mean girls face and for a moment he was sucker punched with another rise of heat to his face and an instant drumming of his heart. He opened and closed his mouth unsurely and by the time he was finally able to form words in his mouth Heather was already making her way back toward her parked car.

"Y-yes!" He cried quickly making his way after her, "I-I'll be happy to walk you to your car!"

It wasn't until he found himself walking nervously by the raven haired girl's side did he wonder, most bashfully, did she ever smile like that for Duncan?

~*~*~

A few nights later Heather sat up in her bed a reading one of her favorite cheap horror romance story novels that she had a guilty pleasure for. She was just on the part where the sexy vampire was about to seduce the fierce leading woman when the house phone sounded off effectively giving the young girl a terrified start.

She took in a shaky breath as she turned a mean glare to the house phone that sat on her bedside dresser. The sound of ringing seemed to echo throughout the large and empty house and Heather frowned to look at her clock and find that it was just a little past twelve o-clock. Moving closer to the edge of her bed she reached over to take the house phone. Looking to it she read the caller ID which flashed,

Heather's Cell

She glowered, oh he was gonna get it!

Pushing the 'Talk' button she brought the phone up to her ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"…What's up babe." Duncan greeted casually.

Heather's silver eyes narrowed, "Dummy! You took my cell phone! _Again_! And just who the hell do you think you are making calls out in the middle of the freaking night with _my_ minutes!? And what's with calling this late at night anyway!? I could have been fast asleep and you could have just given me a rude awakening! Why didn't you call earlier like when you realized you forgot to give me back my phone!? And how long has my cell phone been on anyway!? I tried to call it but I just kept getting my voice mail! Which reminds me, if you check any of my messages I swear I will _kill _you!" Heather took a deep breath readying herself for another verbal attack but gave a startled pause when Duncan casually replied,

"Merry Christmas, Heather."

She blinked stupidly her anger momentarily thrown off guard. "What!?"

"It's Christmas babe. As of…" he trailed off momentarily, "ten minutes ago."

Heather frowned. It was?

She looked back to her bed side clock then standing from her bed she moved by her desk looking at her calendar. She stared for a moment before irritably muttering,

"Oh…it is."

"You didn't know?" His voice seemed to be tinted with just the barest hint of amusement.

Heather's frown deepened as she moved back to her bed, "No." She replied honestly sitting down on the comfy mattress. "I didn't."

She gave an annoyed sigh, "I totally forgot all about the stupid Holiday."

"Careful Scrooge, you don't want Santa passing right over your house."

"Bite me." She muttered dully.

"And with that said you just smart talked your way out of your Christmas present."

Heather scoffed, "You didn't get me any present."

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't. Guess you'll never know now."

A light smirk met Heather's lips, "Fine then." she replied breezily, "I guess I'll just throw out _your_ gift then."

Duncan chuckled, "_Riiight_, you seem like the giving type."

For a moment Heather allowed her smirk to grow into small smile. But it didn't last long before she quickly caught herself and allowing the smile to slip from her face asked quite tartly,

"So what are you calling for anyway?"

"A second ago you were mad because I _didn't_ call. Now you're questioning why I _did_ call? Geez, babe make up your mind."

Heather fumed before deciding to switch questions, "You haven't been calling people with my phone or answering it have you?"

"I haven't been using it." He replied easily but before Heather could question him further he added, "But you have been receiving a lot voicemails."

"A lot?" Heather smiled her love for being popular coming into play.

"Yep." Duncan answered, "You got a lot from Ashley, Ariel, Tory a bunch of other broads I don't know, and uhhh…_Oh_!" he replied sounding truly forgetful and apologetic. Something that didn't sound like Duncan at all, "You also got a lot from_ Shawn_ as well."

He said his tone now changing to strong annoyance and accusation.

Heather frowned, "So? I've told you millions of times that we're just friends. Friends call each other you know."

"Friends don't leave voice messages like the ones _he's_ been leaving." Duncan replied lowly.

Heather blinked, "What!? What are doing listening to my…!? And what kind of voicemails!?"

Duncan sat brooding for a moment before replying, "You know the classic obsessed wack job kind. Wanting to know what you're doing at all times, crying for you to call him back, leaving long dark love poems he says he wrote alone in his room late at night as he cuts himself, heavy breathing the works."

"Liar." Heather said irritably.

"He's left more messages than anybody else." Said Duncan irritably.

"That's nice of him." Heather said evenly.

For a moment she was met with silence. She lowered a glare to the ground,

"It's really none of your business."

"If a guys trying to steal my girlfriend, it kinda becomes my business."

Heather tensed as her chest took on a fluttery feeling. He had said it with such ease.

"News flash dork. I'm not really your girlfriend." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she sat up on her bed.

"Yeah." Duncan replied easily, "But people_ think_ we've been dating for at least a good few months."

"Yeah I know." Heather grumbled, remembering the conversation she had shared with Joey just a few days ago.

"So don't you think it's a bit weird that he hasn't backed off? Every other guy has."

Heather felt her brow twitch, "Yeah, I know that too!" She snapped.

It was a pattern she had begun to notice that whenever talking to a boy if ever the conversation began to go anywhere near borderline flirting they would clam up completely before easing themselves out of the conversation. Somewhere over the past few weeks it seemed to have become some unwritten law that Heather was officially off limits. And with Duncan's reputation around the school close to every guy followed this rule out of either fear or repute for the delinquent.

One day she had ventured to tell him this. He had found it the funniest thing ever.

But Heather didn't find anything funny about becoming a boy repellent because of a fake relationship. To her it was extremely vexing!

"Duncan," Heather said slowly, "Aren't you sick of this yet?"

"Hm?"

"Your revenge has been a little overplayed don't you think?" She leaned back against her pillows pushed up against the headrest of her bed. "Aren't you getting bored yet?"

From his side of the line a presumptuous grin spread on the delinquent's lips as he easily replied, "I could never be bored when it comes to you, babe."

Heather lowered her gaze unable to help the pleased smile that met her lips or the blush against her cheeks.

After a moment's silence Duncan lewdly asked, "So, what are you wearing?"

Heather deadpanned, "Creep."

"Aww come on babe," Duncan grinned, "It's Christmas."

Heather glared as her blush became slightly more pronounced, "If you're gonna talk like that I'm hanging up."

"All right fine." He said casually with an amused tone, "Be that way babe."

"I intend to, _darling_." Heather said with a mean smirk not needing to see Duncan's slight cringe to know that the name had pained him.

Duncan glowered, "Brat."

Heather smiled, "Dork."

~*~*~

For the next few days of winter break Heather found herself continuing on with her break the same as before in front of the TV or lazing about on the computer. She made calls to friends who's number she could remember though most were still out of town or busy with family to do much hanging out.

One afternoon on facebook she found Shawn logged on and took the liberty of i-ming him. As it turned out Shawn was out of town spending his winter break at his stepdad's house which he proclaimed was extremely boring.

Heather instant messaged him back how entirely bored she was as well telling of how she was completely alone for the holidays and how everyone else was far to busy to hang out.

To which Shawn replied how he wished he were there. He would most readily hang out with her if she were to ask him.

Heather gave a smile to that. For a moment she wished the delinquent were here to see this, knowing that this would easily set him off in another hissy fit.  
A lovely feeling of conceit bubbled up in her chest.

They talked for about an hour more before Shawn reluctantly told her he had to log off but not before promising to be on again later. Though before he logged off Heather made sure and messaged him not to make anymore calls to her cell phone, at least not for the remainder of winter break.

When he messaged back, 'why', Heather's only reply was 'no reason'.

For the few days that had passed since Duncan's phone call Heather began to wonder about all calls that were made to the house. It was quiet displeasing for the raven haired girl to always get to the phone only to find some random number on the caller ID she didn't recognize or to answer the phone and be met with…someone she wasn't expecting. Not that she was expecting the delinquent to call her, mind you, it's just…it was a little off putting that he had called her that one time…and hadn't called back sense.

And sure she could call her own cell phone back, of course that had crossed her mind but…there really wasn't anything to say to him. After all it's not like she missed him or anything, so what was the point!?

Besides he was probably busy with his stupid family or something. Not that she cared!

One evening when the phone rang Heather rushed to it quite quickly only to glower as she found it a number she did not recognize. None the less she answered it with a curt,

"Hello?"

"Hello, Heather feather!" Greeted her mom happily, causing Heather to blink surprised.

"Mom?"

It had been the first phone call from her parents since they had left. But not for lack of good reason, for the cruise that Heather's parents had been invited on traveled on a long route that received very little good cell phone reception. So if ever one wanted to make a call they would have to use the ship's own complimentary phone, though Heather's father _hated_ using those always complaining how ridiculous the prices were, how it was practically robbery! Heather knew all this about the cruise and her father's refusal to use the ships phones so receiving a call from her mother when she was still supposedly on the seas was a little surprising.

"What are you doing calling me? Aren't you guys still on the boat?"

"Well yes." Replied her mother quite nervously, "But I had to call you seeing as how there's been a little mix up."

Heather furrowed her brow waiting for her mother to continue.

"Now sweetie," began her mother gently, "we don't want you to be upset, but…you know how we were supposed to be pulling in tomorrow?"

Heather glared irritably as she darkly replied, "_Supposed _to be?"

From the other end of the line her mother gave a nervous laugh, her daughter's wrath going unmissed even from miles away.

~*~*~

Soft footsteps were formed as Heather made her way up the driveway of a lovely large two story house. Even from the front porch she could hear all the loud commotion from within, a lot of yelling loud talking, and laughter. The people inside seemed to be having a good time.

Heather raised a hand up to give the doorbell a firm press wondering if anyone would be able to hear it from over the noise inside.

But those thoughts were cast aside when she heard the door unlock and then open to reveal a little girl who was most likely around the age of six or seven. She wore her light brownish blonde hair in pigtails and stood wearing a pink overalls dress with a white long sleeve shirt.

She looked up to Heather quizzically and giving a grudging sigh Heather asked,

"Is Jasmine here?"

The little girl nodded fervently before turning toward the inside of the house and calling out,

"Jazzy!"

A moment of silence, the little girl tried again, "Jazz-!?"

"What!?" came a sharp reply from nearby before Jasmine made her presence known.

The little girl smiled tilting her head far back in order to get a better look of the older girl before happily replying, "Doors for you!"

Jasmine smiled looking to Heather, "Hey! I didn't know you were gonna stop by."

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Heather replied.

The little girl asked, "Is she your friend, Jazzy?"

Jasmine looked down to the younger girl before sarcastically saying, "No, she's a stranger."

She gave a small gasp, still to young to grasp sarcasem, "You're not supposed to talk to-"

"And you're not supposed to be opening the door for people you don't know." Countered Jasmine. Raising a brow she asked, "Do you want me to tell Aunt Clara?"

With a pout the little girl shook her head 'no' with such force her pigtails bounced wildly from side to side.

"Then get back inside." Said Jasmine moving to the side slightly as the little girl passed her to get back in the house.

"Nice parenting skills." Said Heather sarcastically.

Jasmine snorted, "Please, don't let that cute face fool you. She's a little hell raiser. She knocked over the Christmas Ham just because she didn't get those little Bratz dolls, she's been whinning about."

Heather gave a light chuckle, "Cousin?"

"Yeah." Jasmine sighed though she kept a smile on her face proving she did indeed care for the troublesome little girl.

"So, what brings you out here?"

"Boredom." Heather replied irritably crossing her arms and leaning against the doors frame, "I would've called but I forgot your number. You wanna do something?"

Jasmine gave another sigh before saying, "I can't. My granddad came this year and my mom's getting on everyone's case about how we have to spend time with him cause he's begging to forget things, ya know? I don't think she'll let me out."

Heather gave an irritable look before whining, "But I'm _booooorrrreeed_! Why the hell do you need to spend time with your grandfather anyway if he's just gonna forget it? That's so stupid!"

"Heather." Jasmine said lowly in slightly chastising way.

"Argh! I have to do something or I swear I'm gonna go insane!"

"Shouldn't your parents be home by now?" Heather had told the other girl of her parent's sudden trip one night through i-ming.

Heather huffed, "Yeah they shoulda, but get this, my dad got the dates mixed up and instead of being out for one week they're gonna be out for two! At this rate I won't be opening my Christmas gifts till the start of school!"

Jasmine furrowed her brow before asking, "So they're gonna be out for new years too?"

"Yeah, can you believe it!?"

"Geez, that sucks." Sympathized the other girl, she then gave a small though unsure smile before saying, "Maybe you can spend New Year's with us?"

Heather gave her a wary look, "Doesn't your mom still hate me for breaking that ugly statue?"

Jasmine frowned; in truth it had been the one main reason why the brunette had yet to invite her friend in the house. "It was a family heirloom! And when you broke it you coulda apologized you didn't have to tell here it was a justice to the seeing world!"

Heather looked away from the fuming girl with an uncaring sigh, "But it _was_ a justice."

"Well yeah, we know that but you didn't have to _say_ it! My mom _loved_ that statue!"

"Your mom must be smoking something."

Jasmine gave Heather a dull though irritable glare. Heather returned it with bored look before asking,

"So are we hanging out or what?"

Jasmine huffed, "I already told you I can't._ You_ go do something."

Heather fumed looking away from her friend, "But I'm sick of doing things by myself."

Jasmine's irritable gaze soon turned to that of tolerance as she asked, "What have you been up to lately?"

Heather shrugged, "_Very_ little." Looking back to Jasmine she smiled saying, "Mainly I've been vegging out in front of the TV."

Jasmine nodded slowly, "Duncan still got your phone?"

Yeah." Heather sighed.

Jasmine's smile grew, "Have you talked to him?"

Heather looked to the ground before answering, "He called me once."

"Oh?"

Heather regarded the girl through a sideways gaze as she said, "On Christmas."

Jasmine's smile flourished, "That was nice of him!"

Heather gave a nonchalant shrug, "If you say so."

"Have you called _him_?" Pressed the other girl.

Heather gave her an annoyed look, "Now why would I do that?"

"You're the one who's been complaining about being bored. Why not give him a call?"

Heather raised her hands on her hips as her annoyed look changed into an annoyed glare, "Geez Jasmine what is this!? Do you _want_ me to call him or something!?"

Jasmine looked to Heather with an innocent smile secretly enjoying how easily Heather got riled up whenever the subject turned to Duncan.

"No you don't have to call him." The brunette than grinned mischievously, "_I'll_ call him for you." She replied pulling her cell phone from her jean pants pocket, "I just gotta dial your cell number right?"

Heather blinked before narrowing her silver eyes dangerously, "Do it and I'll have you dead and buried before your family can even _think_ to put out a missing person's report."

Jasmine laughed, "Alright, geez, I wasn't even gonna do it to begin with."

Scowling Heather was just about to give her friend a piece of her mind when a male voice called out from inside the house,

"Jasmine! What are you doing!? Close that door you're letting all the heat out!"

Looking back into the house Jasmine called out, "Alright!"

But instead of doing that she turned back to Heather muttering, "My dad is such a pain!"

"Whose isn't?" Muttered back Heather both girls sharing a smile.

"So anyway," said Jasmine, "what are you doing for New Years all by your_ lonesome_ self?"

Heather snorted at the 'lonesome self' part but answered, "Don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Hmm." Jasmine said giving her head a small nod, "You know they're doing that New Year's celebration countdown thing over at that park where that big Christmas tree is set up. You know the one I'm talking about?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah, I know. Look's lame."

Jasmine shrugged, "You should go. It's not like you have anything_ better_ to do."

Heather rolled her eyes, "It's just a bunch of old people singing Christmas carols waiting for midnight. Trust me Jasmine I'm not _that_ desperate."

With a light smile Jasmine said, "Do you know what they say about New Years?"

Heather raised a dull brow at the other girl. Jasmine explained.

"They say it's the one time of the year where you get a clean slate. You know start all over." Jasmine's smile grew in encouragement, "You don't want to spend it all alone do you?"

Her dull look still in place Heather asked, "What does it matter. It's just a stupid holiday."

"They say the way you spend New Year's is a reflection of how you spend the rest of the year."

Turning her dull gaze out to the snowy neighborhood Heather's only uncaring reply was, "That so?"

Before Jasmine could reply, her father's voice called out to her again.

"Jasmine! Either come in or go out! Stop letting out all the heat!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Okay!"

"NOW!"

"I said okay!" She cried irritably.

Turning back to Heather Jasmine said, "I gotta-"

"Yeah, yeah." Heather replied already moving away from the door, "I'll talk to you later." She said with a slight wave of her hand.

For a moment Jasmine watched as Heather made her way down the snowy walk toward her car. Leaning forward to balance herself against the doors frame she called out to her friend,

"If you can Heather, try not to be too alone for New Year's."

With a smirk Heather turned back to Jasmine only to simply say, "Don't worry about me."

Jasmine's frown only deepened as she watched the other girl off before closing the door and rejoining her family.

~*~*~

The remainder of the winter holiday passed by quickly and by New Years Eve the dark haired girl found herself fairly glad that school would be starting up by the beginning of next week.

Sitting on her couch wrapped up in a blanket half a candy cane sticking from her mouth she watched with dull eyes the Christmas special in which Rudolph and his friends save baby New Year. Again.

She shifted slightly in the warm blankets lowering her silver gaze down to the large bag of candy canes she had received from most of the Riverdale student population.

Funny thing popularity. Like how at times it only seemed to stem as far as the school doors.

The reality that Heather at often times refused to grasp was that when there were no students or school to rule over. When there was no one to boss around or make fun of, when there was no one to degrade, or show off to, when there was no one to share dirty secrets or rival popularity with it could be extremely unglamorous.

And very lonely.

She leaned her head back to lean against the headrest considering for a moment. It _was_ New Years Eve and she could either watch another rerun of 'Rudolph's Shiny New Year' _or_ she could go out to enjoy the town's countdown.

Heather picked up the house phone that was sitting next to her on the coffee table and looked to it to see the time it held.

9:15pm

A little over two hours to the New Year.

Heather heaved a loud sigh as she looked back to the holiday special playing on TV grudgingly.

She really needed to get out of the house…

A hot shower, a new change of warm clothes with the addition of her winter coat, scarf, gloves and a wool cap later, she made her way out the door toward the event.

Heather arrived to the town's park taking just a little longer than usual to arrive because half way there it had began to snow again making driving an even more hazardous chore. Upon her arrival she found the park to be more than just an old folk's thing, though it mainly consisted of families with younger kids. They crowded about the hugest tree in the park, an old pine tree which was decorated every December as a large Christmas tree. It was now light up beautifully in the night and as the crowed waited anxiously for twelve o'clock to roll around they talked loudly or danced to the upbeat holiday music that played from a radio on a small stage. There were also booths selling hot chocolates and donuts to snack on during the wait some selling sparklers to amuse the kids with and some selling new year's hats, confetti, horns and those little pins that displayed the countdown till New Years on them.

After buying herself a hot chocolate Heather took a seat on one of the many parks bench's and watched on in the festivities as the minutes rolled by.

~*~*~

Heather didn't wear her watch and she didn't have her cell phone so she had no way to tell how much longer she had to wait for midnight. But seeing as how she was on her third cup of hot chocolate and there was now an excited stirring in the air she had to wager they were getting close.

Bringing her warm bevereage up for another drink she gave a light pause when a few snowflakes drifted lazily down only to disperse just before landing in the steaming drink.

And the crowd gave a cheerful up roar as suddenly it seemed the sky opened up to release a flurry of falling snow. It came down heavily throwing the scene into something that strongly resembled a freshly shaken snow globe. Heather frowned as she looked up to the dark and cloudy night sky,

"Well this should make the drive home an ever bigger pain than before." She muttered lowly to herself.

With an annoyed sigh she then lowered her head down to take a drink from the steaming cup when a crude and familiar voice spoke to her,

"You shouldn't talk to yourself. People will wonder, you know."

With a start she jerked away from her heated drink accidently spilling the hot liquid so it splashed over her gloves. Turning to look behind her she was met with an annoyed look from Duncan as he stood staring accusingly at her his hands shoved deep within his coat pockets and his dark hair still falling messily over his forehead.

Heather stared in shock as he raised a brow, "Really Heather? You were seriously_ this_ bored that you came to this kid's thing? This has got to be the most G rated New Year's I have ever seen, how the hell do you ring in the New Year without a few beers?"

Finding her voice Heather shockingly exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here!? I thought-You're supposed to be at home with your family!"

Duncan watched her disinterestedly before giving a half shrug offhandedly replying, "Me and the old man came back early."

Heather stared, "How early!?"

"Yesterday."

Anger slowly beginning to take affect she cried, "Well why didn't you call to tell me that!?"

A slow smirk formed on his features, "Was I supposed to?"

Heather opened her mouth then closed it. Again, no he didn't have to, but instead of telling him this she settled on just giving him a heated glare.

"Anyway." Duncan continued uncaringly, "I go outta my way to stop by your house even called your phone to find that you aren't home. So then I called Jasmine and she told me that you were most likely here because you were seriously lacking a life at the moment."

Heather sneered, "She didn't _say_ that!"

Duncan smirked as he now stood before the brooding girl, "No, but she shoulda. I mean I knew you were lonely and everything but this whole _scene_ is pathetic."

Heather fumed looking down to the snowy ground, "I wasn't…" She paused momentarily thinking the situation through.

"Alright!" Called a man who had taken place on the small stage using a mic he announced to the crowd, "It's twenty more seconds to midnight!"

This earned a loud cheer from the crowd, the man continued, "Let's begin the countdown, at…" He checked his watch, "Fifteen, Fourteen, Thirteen,-" The crowd was quick to join in as the countdown continued.

Heather returned her gaze to the delinquent "Is that..? I mean…You thought I was lonely?"

Duncan raised a dull brow, "What?"

Heather watched him closely, "You stopped by my house and called Jasmine looking for me...and…you were looking for me cause…you thought I was lonely…?" She finished unsurely furrowing her brow just lightly.

Duncan in turn also furrowed his brow before giving an incredulous scoff, "Wouldn't you just _love_ that."

Standing from her seat Heather demanded, "Then why were you loo-!?"

She paused wide eyed as Duncan then brought out her cell phone shoving it uncomfortably close to her face.

Heather blinked before raising her hand up to slowly take it from the delinquents own gloved grasp.

"Oh…" She replied quietly.

In her surprise from the delinquent's sudden appearance she had forgotten all about her cell phone.

"Dumbass." Duncan mumbled, slightly amused as the corner of his lip tilted up just lightly.

She looked down to the small pink phone in her hand before raising silver eyes up to connect with his amused dark blue gaze she quietly said,

"You know school starts in two days. You could've just waited till then to give it back."

He opened his mouth to give off a snide reply but paused to find…he had none. He frowned pondering for a moment why he didn't do just that.

Heather placed her hands in her coat pockets snuggling into the thick scarf that wrapped around her neck. Her features only visible from her nose up Duncan had no way of knowing about the small smile of smugness and just a hint of content that slowly made its way on her face.

"Three, Two, One!!! Happy New Year's!!!!"

Cried the crowd happily as the countdown came to a close and they cheered making as much noise as possible as was custom for celebrating the holiday!

"Happy New Year's. Dummy." Heather replied earning a dull glare from the delinquent.

Then with a smug air about her she moved past him to begin making her way to her car.

She paid no mind to Duncan as he easily kept up with her small strides with his larger ones but she did look up to him when he casually muttered,

"Happy New Year, babe."

Heather frowned quickly retraining her gaze to the ground as she tried not to dwell on Jasmine's words from the other day.

After all it was a little unsetteling to think that her New Year would be filled with the delinquent.

Her frown deepened as she continued looking to the ground determined not to raise her gaze back up to Duncan who continued to walk quite soundly by her side.

It was a good thing she didn't care for stupid superstitions such as that…

~TBC~

Believe it or not this chap was hell to write. Took me much longer than it should have to get out but I think it came out nicely.^-^ As always love to hear from you guys, don't forget to review!

Peace)-AR


	12. A Few Good Lies

The Hostile Hookup

*Sigh* Okay here we go with chapter twelve! Not so hot about this chapter, so much so that I took a full week going over it to change it up re-edit all that good crap. And I'm still not to happy with it, but I suppose this is as good as its gonna get. Grammer problems; I'm sure there are a few my computer chose to ignore or I skipped over. I swear I think my computers thinking :Well if your not gonna listen when I tell you somethings wrong then I'm just not gonna help you anymore you dumb bitch! Lol=b So in advance I apologize for any grammer problems. Now, enough of my chatter hope you guys,

Enjoy!

A Few Good Lies

Joey gaped incredulously at the sheet of paper in his hands,

"Th-this isn't possible…!" He exclaimed his tight grip beginning to crumple the flimsy paper in trembling hands.

Standing in the hallways early Monday morning Duncan stood leaning against a wall of lockers as he watched the overreacting boy disinterestedly.

"This…this can't be! How is that…!?" Finally looking away from the paper in his now vice gripped hands he looked to Duncan accusingly, both incredulous and slightly angry.

"How the heck did you manage to pass _all_ of last semester's classes with grades like these!? You were hardly ever _in _class!"

When they had first arrived back in school from winter break Joey's first question to Duncan (though slightly teasing) had been, 'So what classes do you have to make up come summer school?'

To which Duncan's simple answer had been, 'None, I passed them all.'

Joey had found that hilarious! It had been a joke of course! Well…at least he thought it had been…until he had looked to find the other boy looking to him with a dull gaze one brow raised in slight question. He was not laughing.

So yeah, okay, Joey understood perfectly. He was most certain that the delinquent was just so embarrassed about his many failed grades that he just couldn't admit to him how many classes he would be retaking.

But when he consoled in Duncan about this the delinquent only crudely replied, 'Why the hell would I need to lie about something like that? I really did pass all my classes.'

It had been even funnier the second time! Duncan still wasn't laughing and he only looked more irritable.

So instantly ceasing his laughter Joey decided to humor his friend, 'Alright then,' he had said, 'let's see your grades.'

Duncan shrugged, 'I don't know what I did with the report card.'

Their last report card for the fall semester was sent to them via mail over winter break.

'I probably trashed it.' Spoke the delinquent uncaringly.

Joey smirked. How convenient!

That had been nearly two weeks ago. And with Joey's constant nagging about just going to the counselors office to pick up a copy of his last report card Duncan had finally relented with,

'Alright, if it'll get you to shut the hell up!'

Joey just had to see it! It would serve him right, after all he had told him, both of them actually. He had told both Duncan and Richard if they kept skipping classes and goofing around they were not going to be too happy with their final grades come winter break. They had of course ignored him. He couldn't help himself he couldn't help the need to see their report cards and all their failed grades just to say, 'I told so!'

It would be the first time he would ever get to say that to them! No way could he let it go!

However it didn't really turn out that way…

Coming from the counselor's office Duncan had uncaringly handed the report card to the overly ecstatic boy who quickly took to tearing open the envelope… only to be overcome by a look of true unbelief!

This report card…was practically flawless!

Mostly C's some B's and…even a few A's!? There was not one F to be found on this report card!

How the hell did he do that!?

He decided to ask…or more like demand, "How the hell did you do that!?"

Duncan shrugged, "I pay attention." He replied casually.

"Attention to _what_!? You're asleep half of the time! And the other half you're skipping!"

A smirk formed on Duncan's face, "Then I guess I'm just smart."

Joey felt his brow twitch, he opened his mouth then closed it shut, then he tried again, "You…your two thousand word essay on what our thoughts were over Canada's government today was, and I quote: I think it's, one thousand nine hundred and ninety six '_verys_', and the word good."

Duncan fumed, "Yeah, can you believe she gave me a failing grade for that? It's not like she didn't get all the words she wanted."

Joey looked like he could cry, "How is it that you passed Mrs. Doley's class? You…you even got a better grade than me…"

Duncan gave an uncaring shrug, "Thems just the breaks." He said before reaching over and plucking his report card out of Joey's hand then crumbling it up uncaringly and tossing it to land wherever.

"Seriously Joey, you need to chill out. You can't let yourself get all worked up over a few letters on a piece of paper." Duncan then furrowed his brow in slight concern, "I mean look at yourself dude, you look like you're about to pass out."

Joey who was now pale and slightly swaying said, "No, no I'm fine…" He muttered, "I'm just still experiencing some…aftershock I guess of the knowledge…that you made a better grade…than…Oh god!" Cried the smaller boy quickly lowering himself to a stooping position on the ground lowering his head in his hands.

Duncan scowled, "Geez man!"

"How did you do it!?" Cried Joey looking up to the delinquent almost desperately, "I mean you never turn in work, you're always skipping, and if you're in class then you're asleep...!? The only way you could possibly still succeed in making grades like those is if…well is if you made all good grades on all the tests."

Duncan gave a light nod, "Well there you go."

Joey furrowed his brow, "But…you_ suck_ on taking tests…the only time you ever make a good grade is if your cheating off of someone. I've seen you fail plenty of tests…"

Joey trailed off before eyes widened in realization, "You must come in every Saturday to make up failed tests right!? But you just don't want anyone to know cause it'll be bad for your bad boy image right!? That' it right!?"

Duncan's mouth twitched up into an amused smirk, "Wow, Joey, how did you know? You got me all figured out. There's just no hiding anything from _you_."

A slow and irritable look crossed Joey's features, "That's not it at all is it?"

Duncan grinned.

"Oh, don't give me that smug look!" Cried the shorter boy, "You think you-"

"Hey, Joey, Duncan!" Cried Jasmine approching the two boys, "Hey, do any of you guys…" She trailed off before going into a light fit of giggles as her eyes fell on Duncan.

The delinquent narrowed his eyes as Joey smiled knowingly.

"Tell me Jasmine," Drawled Duncan irritably, "Just how long is this gonna _amuse _you?"

"I don't know!" She said through her laughter, "I'm sorry, it's just so funny to me! You just look so un-Duncan without your Mohawk or your piercings! You look so boyish and sweet and it's, like, not at all who you are!" She cried out before falling once again into her amused merriment.

Duncan scowled at her. His grandfather had forbidden him from returning to his piercings and green hair. It was not allowed for his future business protégé. So instead he had been forced into getting a haircut to even out his Mohawk so that it would grow in evenly with the rest of his hair making it a lot shorter.

"To tell you the truth," Spoke Joey conversationally, "I don't see how you got away with that for so long here. Distracting hair dye and unnecessary piercings are against dress code regulations." Turning a quizzical look to the other boy Joey asked, "Didn't you see that on page fifty four of Riverdale's school policies manual?"

Duncan looked to him with an exasperated look, "Yeah Joey I saw it. As soon as I got the book I sat down and had myself a good long read."

"It's a very interesting book isn't it?"

Jasmine's laughter grew while Duncan glowered.

Truth be told Duncan was quite sure he was able to get away with it because of his relation to his grandfather. Riverdale was playing for donations, and they were not about to screw that up by telling off one of the wealthiest man's grandson for something as trivial as a few broken dress code procedures. As a matter of fact Duncan found that he could get away with a lot of things that would have most surely got him expelled if it were any other school.

It was simple really. Some students like him and Heather were more liable to get away with things than other students because of their family wealth and/or reputation. Heather saw this and took full advantage of the situation. He saw this and was instantly annoyed with the school's way of dividing students by class. Sure he got detention…constantly but for things that would easily get him kicked out of school he found the teacher's easily turning the other cheek. And that seriously just took all the fun out of everything!

Ceasing her laughter to amused chuckles Jasmine said, "Anyway Duncan, the point is you look very nice." Then in a nauseatingly gushing tone she said, "You're _soooo_ cute!"

"Do you want something Jasmine!?" Duncan snapped.

"Ah huh!" Said the brunette happily with a nod of her head, "Listen, I forgot what class was Heather's first period and I really need to give her back her notebook before the bell so…" She trailed off waiting for Duncan's response.

They were all still getting used to everyone's new class schedules.

Duncan frowned, "What you think I know it?"

Jasmine blinked, "Don't you?"

"Hell, I don't even know my _own_ class schedule."

Jasmine gave an annoyed sigh but before she could give Duncan a good chastising Joey piped in with,

"She's in class one twenty in the language arts hallway. She has a Speech class first period, remember."

Joey watched as Duncan's look turned quizzical while Jasmine's turned pleasantly surprised,

"Oh yeah!" Jasmine smiled, "Thanks Joey!"

Duncan snorted, "What are you keepin' tabs on her or something?"

"Wh-what!?" Cried Joey getting slightly flustered, "No! No way! It's just that…she-she told us this just last week and-"

"Like anyone has time to listen to everything she has to say!"

Joey looked to the ground, "Well…maybe you should _make _time." He muttered very lowly yet loud enough for the delinquent to hear.

Duncan raised a brow, "What!?"

Joey flinched at his sharp tone keeping his gaze to the ground. He…really hadn't meant to say that…

Jasmine smirked, "Well what do you know. It appears Joey would make a better a boyfriend than _you_ Mr. 'Why should I know my own girlfriends schedule'!"

"I-I would make a better boyfriend!?" Cried Joey pointing to himself as he looked to Jasmine in shock and embarrassment.

Duncan scowled at Jasmine before pushing himself off the wall, he began to make his way down the hallway, "I don't have time for this crap. I'll see you kiddies later."

Jasmine giggled in amusement before looking up to a hallway clock she gasped in dismay. The language arts hall was all the way on the other side of the school and she had less than five minutes before the first bell rung! Crap, Heather was gonna give her an earful, she needed this notebook!

"I'll see you later Joey!" Cried the brunette ready to make a mad dash down the hallway before Joey called to her.

"Hey Jasmine wait a sec!"

"What!?" Cried a now slightly frantic Jasmine.

Unable to let it go Joey gave a light pout saying, "Did you know that Duncan passed all of last semester's classes!?"

"No I didn't!" Cried Jasmine meaning to end the conversation as her gaze shifted down the deserting hallway than back to Joey.

The smaller boy continued, "He even made a better grade than_ me_ in Mrs. Doley's class!"

"Yeah that sucks," Jasmine said as she slowly began making her way down the hall, she didn't want to blow the shorter boy off but she really needed to go!

"I know how you feel Joey; it pissed me off how Richard did that too!"

Joey blinked before standing from his stooping position on the ground, "What do you mean…? Are you saying Richard made all good grades too?"

"Uh huh!" cried the brunette, "I don't know how he did it but when I asked if he'd help me study for this semester he refused, the jerk! Anyway I gotta go! I'll talk to you later okay, see ya!"

And with that the brunette was gone rushing down the hallway!

Joey stared after her for a moment before giving an unpleasant frown. Maybe he could let it go if it were just Duncan…But Duncan _and _Richard!? And Jasmine was one of the hardest working students Joey knew and she had to go to _Richard_ for help studying!? None of this added up!

The boy gave a light scowl, "Something…is way off…" He muttered to no one in particular, "And I'm going to find out what!"

A couple of passing freshmen gave Joey weird looks as they quickly passed by.

~*~*~

As the first bell rung signaling the start of school Duncan had made his way to a seldom used stairwell located at a part of the school that was, for some reason, always dimly light. Pulling out his cell phone he leaned against the wall before speed dialing a common number.

~*~*~

Sitting at her common lunch table with her usual friends Courtney talked quiet animatedly about her newest argument which she planned to present that afternoon in her debate club. They sat together with still a good few minutes until the start of their classes.

Courtney gave a smug smirk as she said, "I can't wait to wipe of that smart ass smile from Terry's face when I totally _blow_ him away with my flawless dispute! He'll never see it coming!"

One of her friends smiled at her, "That's what you said last time."

"_Last time_ was just a technicality." Courtney glowered slightly, "This time he's going _down_!"

Her other friend spoke up, "Well good luck with that. That guy's known for finding a loophole in just about anything, I swear! If he brings up that argument about-"

All the girls paused suddenly at the sound of a high pitched noise.

"Oh!" Cried Courtney shifting in her seat to pull her cell phone from her skinny jeans pants pocket. Ah the lovely silent ringer! Very useful for in school calls!

Her friends watched as her face instantly light up with happiness at the sight of her cell phones ID.

One of her friends leaned in over the table to try and take a peek at her cell phone to which Courtney quickly raised the phone up against her chest effectively hiding what the small screen displayed.

"So uh…" Courtney gave a smile, "I'll just see you guys later…ok." She replied before standing from the table clumsily knocking against it and giving it a slight jostle. She gave an apologetic smile to her friend's quizzical looks.

"Um…yeah, bye!" She said quickly before leaving the table and exiting her school's cafeteria.

"What was that?" Asked one of her friends to which the other girl gave a slightly knowing smile.

"I think…" she said slowly, "That may have been Courtney's _secret _boyfriend." She replied playfully very aware of her friend's constant calls to a certain delinquent.

"Hm." Replied the other girl looking after where Courtney had gone with a thoughtful look then with a sudden rush of realization. Looking to her friend she cried, "You don't mean…!?"

The other girl only grinned, "Um hm."

~*~*~

By the time Courtney answered her phone she was out of breath form rushing to the one place she knew she could find privacy. Having pressed the 'Talk' button Courtney then slid into an empty table in the far corner of her school's library.

"Hello…" She breathed slightly out of breath.

"Well, well princess. I didn't know you'd be _this_ happy to hear from me." Came Duncan's cocky voice referring to Courtney's heavy breathing. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice his wit none to slow even for this early in the morning.

"Oh, shut up." She breathed, "I had to rush somewhere before I answered the phone."

"Aww, princess you don't have to lie, I know my voice is_ sexy_." He grinned.

Courtney fumed lightly though an amused smile slowly made its way onto her features, "Whatever." She said with feigned irritancy before adding, "And I've told you a million times not to call while I'm in school!"

"And yet you always answer." Replied Duncan undeterred.

Again she fumed but her mind worked quick to come up with a good excuse, "Well, I kind of _have_ to. After all you could be calling because of an emergency or something."

She heard him chuckle, "Yeah you keep telling yourself that."

She rolled her eyes but again was helpless to stop the smile from enveloping her face. She found they came much easier when speaking with the delinquent.

After a moment's silence she decided to be cross with him, "So what's been your deal lately? I didn't get a call from you all weekend."

She didn't see Duncan's casual half shrug as he replied, "You said you'd be busy with something for your debate club."

Courtney blinked, "Yeah, I said needed to come up with the perfect argument against this infuriating jerk I'm up against." She sighed before pouting, "He always one up's me!"

"You're…debate or whatever…is today right?"

"Um hm." She answered.

"Sounds like a geek fest." He replied thoughtfully earning a glare from Courtney on the other end of the phone, "But whatever." He smirked, "Don't worry about a thing. Your gonna rock you're…debate…thing. And if you don't, you just tell me this guy's name and address and I'll kick his ass for you."

Courtney gave a small laugh at this before giving a mean grin, "We'll jump him together!"

Duncan gave a grin of his own, "There you go princess."

Courtney gave another small laugh before a rush of realization hit her and with unbound happiness she told him, "Oh, oh! I was gonna call you tonight to tell you something! Something you are_ really_ gonna appreciate!"

"I'm listening."

"Well" the young CIT started, "How would you feel if I said I may be able to go out to where you stay for a visit?"

Duncan perked up slightly at this, "Really!?"

During one of their previous phone calls Duncan had told about his move to his grandfather's house and the town he now stayed in.

To his amusement Courtney had found that little piece of information highly appealing for one reason alone.

'Ohmygod! That's right around the area where Riverdale is located!'

At first he had been a little surprised about her knowledge of the school (he hadn't told her he attended) so he kept silent letting her continue with,

'I've always wanted to go there! It's such an impressive school! The academic rate is through the roof!' She gave a blissful sigh, 'A diploma from there would easily get you into just about any college you wanted!'

He could have told her that the school wasn't really all that it was cracked up to be. That most of the kids attending were here just because of the money out of their parents pockets and it had just about as many messed up teenagers as your average high school.

But instead with a growing smirk he had simply replied, 'Riverdale? Never heard of it.'

Just a small lie really. She didn't need to know that he was being forced to attend some lame ass private school with a bunch of spoiled kids. So he saw no harm in the secrecy.

A good lie_ always_ started out small.

Courtney smiled, "My aunt just moved out in that area and she's been begging for us to come out there and see the new house. So…I'm not sure yet. But my mom and my aunt have been making plans to go out there…maybe around spring break."

Duncan grinned, "We are definitely hanging out when you get here princess."

Courtney smiled, "Definitely!" she agreed readily. Then just because she couldn't help herself, she gave a sly smile and added, "So long as your_ girlfriend_ doesn't find out."

Duncan frowned with slight irritability; this was a common thing for Courtney to do. She'd always hint at him having a girlfriend even though he continually told her that he had not been seeing anyone since their break up. Which was kind of the truth…sorta.

For the countless time he told her, though slightly exasperated, "There's no one else but you princess."

"Yeah, right." She said with a light smirk, "Listen, Duncan, its okay if you're dating someone else. That's what this break up was for." Duncan rolled his eyes as Courtney continued, "and, I know your…_somewhat_ popular with girls so…you know…It's not like it'd be a surprise for me or anything to find out you've been seeing someone…" She finished slightly grudgingly knowing she had just given Duncan an open opportunity to become three more times of an egotistical jerk than he already was.

But instead she was only met with silence before he muttered, "So what you don't trust me?"

His tone held irritancy and slight accusation that instantly left the CIT with doubt and slight regret. She hadn't meant it like that.

So with a little uncertainly and more than a little hope she asked again, "So, there's really no one else?"

But before the delinquent had a chance to answer a heavy footfall making its way up the stairs instantly silenced him.

Upon arriving near the top Richard glared at the delinquent.

"There you are! I knew you'd be hiding out in one of your ditching class spots! What the hell did you tell Joey!? He practically jumped me in the hallway accusing me of cheating my way through my classes!"

Courtney blinked as Duncan lowered the phone returning Richard's glare with one of his own, "I'm on the phone!"

"_So_!?_ I_ was just bout to get that Christina chick's number but I didn't get _that_! You wanna know _why_!?"

Duncan scowled, whilst Courtney let out a puzzled "Duncan…?" Only able to hear a fraction of what was going on between the two boys.

"Cause as soon as she's about to hand over the digits Joey pops in outta nowhere wanting to know how my grades are so perfect and saying things like me and you must be cheating the system somehow!"

"Hey!" Duncan snapped irritably, "I said I'm on the-!" He paused for a moment raising a brow at the other boy, "Wait a second…You mean, _Christina_, Christina? The one with the ah…reputation?"

"Yeah." Answered Richard grudgingly.

Duncan grinned at this, "Aw, dude did you hear what she did to Aiden that one night in the parking lot behind that one club?"

At this Richards grin also grew, "Yeah man I heard! I mean he had been talking about for three days straight how could I_ not_ have heard!"

"That girl is _wild_!"

"I know!"

"Duncan!!!"

Both boys looked to Duncan's cell phone before the delinquent brought it up to his ear,

"Yeah, princess."

"_What _girl is wild!?" She sneered having caught the last part of their conversation.

Duncan frowned, "Nobody. I mean…a friend of mine was just talking about…some girl…that he wants to get with."

Richard snorted, "Yeah right, like_ you_ don't notice when she hikes up her school skirt an extra few inches."

"What!?" Snapped Courtney now doing her best to try to hear the other boy's words.

"Shut it!" Duncan snapped at Richard who only grinned.

"Who's princess?" he asked curiously before he gave a sly look, "You didn't tell me you were keeping another girl on the side."

"What!?" Screamed Courtney angrily, "What did he just say!?" Her loud tone earning her a few angry looks in her school library.

Placing the phone back to his ear Duncan quickly defended himself, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Courtney it's not what it sounds like!"

"Oh it's not!?" She scowled horribly.

She had said she wouldn't be surprised if he had been seeing someone else. But she didn't say she wouldn't be angry about it! Especially after all that crap about there being no one else but her…! And her believing it!

He was so lucky she wasn't there right now, else she'd be tearing him a new one!

Richard blinked before a look of pure excitement overtook his features. Did he just say Courtney!?

"Holy crap! You talk to Courtney now!? Dude, why didn't you tell me this!?" He cried moving closer to the delinquent in his enthusiastic state he called, "Hey Courtney! I was totally one of your biggest fans!"

Duncan's scowl deepened as he tried to cover the speaker's part of the phone with his hand. Richard continued, "You so didn't deserve to be cheated off the island in that one episode though, I swear to god I was so pissed off at that one nerd 'what's his face'! Oh, and also-"

"Alright, you know what princess, Ima have to call you back." Duncan gripped irritably before giving Richard a non to gentle shove back.

If he could see Courtney now he would have seen a very angry scowl on her usually pretty face. Her grip tightening viciously on the phone. In a cold and dark tone she muttered,

"Don't bother. I'm sure that after my debate I'll be far too busy with _Grant_ to bother with a call from _you_!" And with that she angrily hung up the phone!

Duncan gaped angrily at the phone as Richard continued to talk happily,

"Dude seriously why didn't you tell me you were talking to Courtney!? Do you think she heard me when I said all that stuff? Hey ask her to send me an autograph, with a picture of herself! A really_ hot_ picture-oof!?"

Grabbing the other boy quiet roughly by the collar and slamming him hard against the schools brick wall Duncan gave a threatening glare before growling out,

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rearrange your face!?"

Richard stared with wide eyes before saying, "Dude…I mean come on, I'm sure she's not that mad…"

He gave a light pause thinking it through. "Well…not that _that _mad."

Giving Richard another rough shove Duncan moved away from the other boy with an angry, "Fuck!" running his hands irritably through his hair.

Richard frowned brushing off his school uniform, "Aw come on. It's really not all that serious."

"It is to me!" Duncan snapped angrily returning his glare on Richard.

Richard furrowed his brow, "Well what are you gonna do!? Get mad at me about some girl some so many miles away, who's with another guy!?"

Duncan scowled, "What the hell are you talking about!? What makes you think that she's with some other guy!?"

Richard shrugged, "Well, who's Grant then?"

Duncan's scowl deepened, "He's just a..." His pause was his lost, "…a guy she's with." He finished lamely.

"Ohhhh." Said Richard in a tone of understanding, "Right, I get it now."

"There's nothing to _get_ dumbass!"

"Yeah, sure there is!" Richard grinned, "You're pissed off that she's dating another guy so you're getting back at her by sleeping with another girl." His grin grew, "Or at least you're trying to. And what better payback than sleeping with the one girl that not only Courtney _knows_ but also despises?"

Duncan stared at him for a moment, "You know whenever Heather goes into it about how stupid you are I always try and stick up for ya man, but now…I gotta say…" He trailed off meaningfully.

Richard took on a thoughtful look, "Actually it kinda makes sense. You, see _that's_ why you only want Heather!" He smirked, "You see, I always wondered about that, why try so hard on Heather? There are plenty of other girls that are_ much_ more easier!"

Duncan snorted, "I've told Courtney that I'm not seeing anyone." Richard looked to him curiously while Duncan gave a bored glare, "If I was_ trying_ to piss off Courtney with another girl wouldn't I just _tell _her that I'm dating someone?"

Richard gave another thoughtful look, "You haven't told her you're dating anyone?"

"No."

"So I take it she doesn't know about Heather?"

Duncan snorted, "Yeah, right."

Richard smirked, "So then…is_ Heather_ the other woman?"

With an annoyed and exasperated look Duncan said, "There_ is_ no other woman! Technically there isn't even_ just_ the woman! It's a_ fake_ relationship!"

Richard nodded slowly, "Yeah." He said slowly, "Your…evil plan to…annoy and control Heather. By pretending to be her…boyfriend?"

Richard smirk, Duncan continued to glare dully at him, "The plan that's been going on for a good few months now? Just _how_ far were you planning on taking this, again?"

The other boy raised a brow, "What does it matter? Better yet what do you_ care_?"

Richard shrugged his smirk still in place, "I'm just trying to fill in the blanks. Because, seriously, you're really beginning to worry me dude."

Duncan's glare became wary, "Worry you?"

"I mean, here you are in a fake relationship, with a girl you can't fuck, while at the same time you're talking to your other chick who_ wanna_ be with but can't because she's in another relationship and you-"

Richard stopped then his eyes widening in realization, "Wait a second…" He said slowly, "Ohhh, I get it now…your still upset with Courtney so you're…_replacing_ her with Heather!"

"What!?"

"Yeah that's it!" Cried Richard happily as though he had just figured out a most troublesome problem!

"You can't have her so you're aiming for the next best thing!"

"That's retarded!"

But Richard was already nodding with a strongly convinced look, "You want to replace Courtney, with Heather!" He grinned, "And yeah it is sorta retarded, and maybe you_ are_ doing it unconsciously but you're doin' it!"

Duncan's glare intensed as Richard laughed in amusement, "Oh, man you're so messed up right now dude!"

For a moment Duncan continued to glare at the laughing boy before grudgingly making his way toward him. He gave Richard a rough shove as he passed by him making his way down the stairs,

"Fucking idiot." He muttered ferociously leaving the other boy to himself.

Richard only continued to laugh.

~*~*~

Later that day between the passing of fourth and fifth period Heather stood her arms crossed and a mean look on her face.

As the many students moved about in the hallways meeting up friends or getting to class Heather scowled angrily at the many contents in her locker.

"Hey Heather," Said Tory as she approached the brooding girl, "Ready for home ec?"

A class they both shared together.

Heather glowered, "He's doing it again."

"Hm?" The other girl questioned moving to stand next to the girl to see what she was talking about. At the sight of the inside of Heather's locker Tory instantly blanched.

Her locker was filled with dirty clothes, even dirtier magazines and pin ups a pack of cigarettes here, a pile of heavy metal rock CD's there and a whole bunch of other miscellaneous crap that all belonged to the delinquent. Her locker was filled with more stuff that belonged to him than her!

"I thought you told him to clean out his stuff before we left for Christmas break?" Replied Tory with a disgruntled look on her face still looking at the mess.

"I did!" Snapped Heather, "And now he's doing it again! Look at this; it almost looks like his room! Ugh, I cannot even find my_ own_ stuff in this mess!"

"Are you looking for your book? Cause Mrs. Benson has extras so it's not like you_ have_ to bring it."

Heather scowled, "Right now I'm seriously thinking about hunting down the jerk off and kicking his teeth in!"

Tory gave a nervous laugh but before she could say anything the girls were met with a new voice,

"Still as violent as ever I see."

Tory turned to the new girl in surprise, while Heather's glare deepened into extreme hate.

Not _her_….

"Madeleine!?" Tory smiled, "Ohmygod!? Where did you come from!? It's been forever!"

"Tory please," Madeleine smiled, "Call me Mady."

Madeleine stood easily sticking out from the rest of the Riverdale students for instead of a school uniform she wore dark boots jean pants with a floral decoration raising up the pants leg. A light purple fleece sweater only visible because the heavy jacket she wore was left unzipped with her scarf hanging casually from over her shoulders. Her dark red hair (almost a dark brown) was pulled back and out of her face as her hair came down in a soft braid stopping just past her shoulders.

"It's Mady now?" Heather droned out dully still looking disinterestedly through her locker, "I think I'll just keep to my usual way of referring to you as the, 'stuck up bitch'."

Soft green eyes flashed to Heather, her kind smile twitching just so before she said, "I wasn't talking to _you_ dear. The honor of calling me Mady goes to friends only."

Finally turning to Madeleine, Heather announced, "Tory's not your friend."

Madeleine's smile widened, "There you go again talking as if you own people. I'm sure Tory has the mind to pick and choose her own friends."

At this Tory was quick to say, "Well would you look at the time better get going to-"

"Tory!" Heather snapped, "Are you friends with Madeleine?"

Tory grimaced. Too late.

She forced a smile, "Oh come on Heather what kind of question is that?"

Heather turned a threatening glare on her friend, "Answer the question now!" The dark skinned girl flinched.

"Doesn't really matter." Replied Madeleine looking away disinterestedly at a group of girls that passed by, some of them waved to her in slight recognition she waved back, "I know you want to choose Heather. It's okay. I won't terrorize you into being my friend like _she_ does."

"Say what!?" Sneered Heather angrily returning her glare back to Madeleine. Tory looked unsure, she wondered if Heather would be upset with her if she were to just…take off…in her defense it really was getting closer to the beginning of class…

Madeleine looked uncaring, "You heard me dear." She returned her kind smile to Heather, "It's laughable really."

Heather's glare intensified, oh she was going to wipe that pretty girl smile off her face! She took a threatening step toward her and again Madeleine's smile faltered just slightly.

"Um…hey you two…" Said Tory quiet nervously before Jasmine voice happily cut through the slowly gathering tension.

"Ohmygod, Mady! When did you get back!?"

Tory gave a breath of relief glad for Jasmine's sudden arrival. Heather turned her glare to the brunette as Madeleine looked to Jasmine happily.

"Hello dear!" She cried as the girls shared a joyous hug, "I've been back for some time now."

Separating Jasmine asked, "How was Paris? Did you bring back a lot of souvenirs?"

"Very many! It was lovely! So much fun!"

Heather smiled meanly, "Then why didn't you stay? It would have made us all so happy."

Madeleine's eyes flickered to Heather then back to Jasmine, "So you still hang out with the dark cloud, huh?"

It was Jasmine's turn to give an unsure laugh.

Heather sneered, "You're not supposed to be on school campus you know." Silver eyes narrowed, "And truthfully it's not like anyone _wants _you here."

Returning her attention back to Heather, Madeleine said, "Don't worry, your majesty, I won't be here long. I just stopped by to visit someone."

Heather snorted, "Oh yeah!? And just who would that someone be!?"

Madeleine continued to watch Heather for a moment longer before slowly her own smile turned just as mean as Heather's had been momentarily ago, "You know," She said slowly, "the last time we spoke was just after my graduation. Just before my trip and," Her smile grew, "Just before you left for that Total Drama Island show."

Heather glared while Madeleine continued, "Now the show didn't air out in France but soon as my return I was able to catch all the reruns. You can't imagine how entertained I was!" Her eyes narrowed nastily, a look she saved for Heather alone, "Though I must say I am a bit disappointed that I was away long enough to have missed you're returning with your head completely shaved!"

Madeleine gave an amused chuckle at this while Heather tightened her hands into angry fists at her sides her expression murderous and Jasmine and Tory watched on with fretful and worried eyes at what was about to ensue.

"Tell me dear." Continued Madeleine, "How did you get it to return to its full length so quickly?"

"You bitch!" screamed Heather angrily as she then made a lunge for the now startled girl. Luckily enough Jasmine still stood close enough to Madeleine where she was able to intercept the other girl before any real damage was done to the red head!

Unlike most others Madeleine was unbound by the fear of Heather's queen bee image at school. With her father's famous attorney statues Heather could very well destroy anyone's life she wanted with a few hard hitting threats and maybe a few feigned tears.

But the problem with Madeleine, a problem that affected both girls negatively was that Madeleine's father was also a powerful attorney. As a matter of fact both men worked in rival offices and both held just as high a reputation as the other! Even stranger yet both men were very good friends!

As you can imagine it was very frustrating for both girls, each hated the other and yet could do nothing about it. Since their early preteen years they had been forced to endure each other through many business parties or any kind of affair that required the presence of the town's most valued attorneys!

And though Madeleine was a little spoiled in her own way she was far more easier to handle than the ever brooding Heather. This easily drew friends to her which easily annoyed Heather who attempted to challenge the other girl in any way possible, including popularity status!

As it were, there was once a time when Madeleine attended Riverdale, however when she found out in her sophomore year that Heather would soon be starting as a freshman she had been quick to transfer to a prestigious all girl's school quite a distance away.

And in doing so she had given all statues as the queen bee of Riverdale to Heather.

Though she was known for stopping in every once in a while to visit old friends whom she had left behind. She had graduated just last year and had been gone to Paris (a graduation present from her parents) for the past couple of months.

Jasmine pushed back on Heather's shoulders as she tried angrily to make a grab for the now slightly fearful redhead.

"Heather calm down! She's just kidding!"

Madeleine raised an overdramatic hand to her forehead, "My goodness she's so barbaric!"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

Heather pushed forward just a few more inches towards the infuriating girl and Jasmine slowly found herself losing control of her deadly friend.

"Maybe you should leave now." Jasmine told the other girl in slight warning.

Madeleine turned from the mad scene with a light pout, "I will. But first I want to speak with Derek."

At this both girls stopped their struggling as Heather, Jasmine, and Tory all incredulously inquired,

"Derek!?"

"What the hell do you have to talk to him for!?" yelled Heather.

Madeleine gave Heather a dull sideways look, "I don't_ have_ to talk to him I just…want to see him." She then gave a light smile to which Heather blinked.

The last time Derek and Heather had spoken had been just a week or two before winter break. She had been waiting impatiently in line for lunch and had been quiet startled when his voice carried to her from just behind her.

Turning she found the handsome boy standing with a friendly smile and a sincere apology for startling her. She had accepted the apology with light smile of her own and for a moment the two allowed themselves into a polite conversation, neither of them having really spoken to the other since the whole homecoming game incident.

In truth Heather felt sorry for him. Here he was trying to catch up with her in small talk whilst still under the impression that she and Duncan were still dating. Smiling and laughing at all the right times his gorgeous brown eyes softening with content.

It was obvious he still wanted her.

And it was just so sad to see him still holding this torch for her even after all these months!

'So how are you and Duncan?' He had asked with a kind smile still in place.

Poor boy! Heather looked indifferent, 'Oh we're fine.' Time had passed and now as it were she was completely over Derek. She couldn't give him reason to think he still had a shot!

With a false smile she added 'More than fine, really, our relationship is running much more smoother. We're very happy together.'

Another good lie that required a _very _good liar for you see otherwise, Heather was sure, she would have gagged a little.

Grabbing a pair of lunch tray's the two teens then began to slide them down the rails as the lunch ladies waited for them to make their orders.

Derek's face took on a slightly annoyed look, 'I'm still not a fan of Duncan but,' He turned to her with a smile, 'you two do seem to be getting along much better. You seem a lot happier, and I guess that's all that really matters.'

He was trying so hard to keep his emotions for her bottled up it was almost tragic! Wait…what did he just say!? What was everyone blind lately or just stupid!?

But Heather decided to ignore his last statement and instead said,

'Look Derek,' she took out her school ID to hand to the lunch lady as she charged her for the lunch. 'This has got to stop, you seriously can't keep pinning over me like this! You're a good looking guy, you're not _that_ pathetic, and I'm sure in time you'll find someone for you. And even though they will never be as good as me you can always find solace in knowing we _almost_ had something special.'

Picking up her school tray she then moved so that Derek could pay for his own lunch.

She watched him evenly as he gave her a strange look whilst handing over his school ID.

'Uh, Heather…I'm…I wasn't hitting on you.'

Heather scoffed, 'Yeah right,' she gave a mean and smug smirk, 'I know you still have a thing for me. It's alright; I mean really who can blame you?'

Derek furrowed his brow, 'Heather,' he said slowly, 'That was a long time ago and yeah I was pissed that you picked Duncan over me.' (Picked, ha!) 'But that was a long time ago. I'm not gonna sit around bitching about it forever. I've long since gotten over that.'

Picking up his lunch tray he moved to pass by Heather saying, 'As a matter of fact I'm talking to somebody else now.'

And with that he left Heather to sit with the rest of the jocks.

For a moment Heather stood slightly stunned at his retreating figure. Then giving an irritable look she left to go sit with the rest of her friends secretly pitying the poor boy.

The poor thing had deluded himself into thinking he was over her!

'Oh well,' she thought as she made herself toward her regular table, 'it's not like there's much I can do about it.'

But now as Heather stood staring at Madeleine in shock she began to think that maybe…_crazily_…Derek hadn't lying about being over her!

"Ohh!" Cried Tory with a knowing smile, "So you're the one who Derek's been talking about!"

Madeleine's smile grew quite pleased, "He talks about me!?"

"Wait a second!" cried an upset Heather, "You're the slut he's been talking to!?"

Jasmine shot her friend a glare, "Heather!"

"What the hell!? Why don't you date some guys closer to your age!?"

Madeleine glared, "I'm only one year older than you!"

"Cradle robber!" Heather yelled angrily causing Madeleine's glare to become exasperated.

Jasmine scowled, "What the hell are you so upset about!? You_ have_ a boyfriend!"

Heather looked to her angrily while Madeleine looked surprised.

"Really!?" She asked, "Someone sold their soul to date_ this_ thing!?" She cried pointing an incredulous finger at Heather.

Glaring at her Heather snapped, "You're pushing it!"

"I'm shaking!" She said humorously though that may not have been far from the truth as she made sure to keep a safe distance away from the brooding girl with Jasmine standing in between.

"So who's the lucky man?" She asked with strong sarcasm.

"None of your bees wax!"

"You wouldn't believe it!" Cried out Jasmine unable to help herself, "She's dating Duncan from Total Drama Island!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the brunette instantly regret them as Heather then gave her hair a tight grip and a hard yank! She squealed and Heather scowled,

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Cried Jasmine as her hands flew up to where Heather's hand gripped her hair tightly trying to ease the other girl's tight grip.

Madeleine took on a thoughtful expression, before quietly muttering, "Duncan from…" She furrowed her brow, "That show you went on?" She looked around at the passing students with growing excitement, "You mean someone else from the show goes here!?"

Tory nodded, "Yeah Duncan. He's the one with the green hair and the piercings."

Jasmine (Now released from Heather's grip) gave a light chuckle at that, "Or at least he_ had_ green hair and piercings."

Madeleine took on another thoughtful look this one more deeper than the last, "Duncan, Duncan," She muttered to herself trying to remember before brightening suddenly in realization, "Oh, oh! He was the guy from Juvey!"

Heather felt her brow twitch. Yes _that's_ how everyone remembered him.

Madeleine giggled delightedly, "You're going out with _him_!?"

Heather crossed her arms lowering her gaze to scowl at the ground. Taking a precautious step from Heather, to assure her hair some safety Jasmine then said,

"They've been going out for a while now."

Noticing Heather wasn't saying much on the matter Madeleine smiled tauntingly at her, "Oh really?"

Heather's scowl deepened Madeleine, became more bold, "You know I thought he was dating another girl on the show…uh Courtney?"

"They broke up." Jasmine stated simply.

"When?"

Jasmine took on a thoughtful look, "I don't know."

"Because," continued Madeleine, "They were still dating around the end of the show weren't they?"

Jasmine opened her mouth then closed it. She wasn't at all to sure on what had happened between Duncan and Courtney. How funny she had never thought to ask. She looked to Heather who was sure to be able to answer that question herself.

Heather caught Jasmine's questioning look before switching her gaze to Madeleine. She most certainly didn't know what had become of Duncan's relationship with that annoying C.I.T. She never asked cause she never cared. All she knew was that whatever happened between them left Duncan with a grudge. That much was proven that night he had come to her house for dinner.

However the smug smile that Madeleine wore and her growing annoyance caused her to answer the question accordingly.

"They broke up soon after the show." She was sure it was something like that.

"Ah." Said Madeleine, "That's strange."

Heather's silver eyes narrowed, "What's strange?"

"Nothing…it's just that…he doesn't seem you're type."

"Oh, like you would know my type!"

She gave an uncaring shrug, "Guess I wouldn't." She looked thoughtful, "And you think you know a person…" She trailed off before asking, "So how'd you two end up together?"

Heather scowled, "We just got together! Geez what is this twenty questions!?"

Madeleine gave a slightly startled look at her outburst, "I'm just curious! After all it's not like he just popped into school and you guys recognized each other from the show and just fell madly in love with one another just like that!"

Heather grimaced. God, no!

Jasmine laughed, "It's funny cause when Duncan first came they couldn't stand each other."

Madeleine raised her brows, "Well, apparently_ something_ happened that changed that up."

Heather looked away from her, "Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

Madeleine smiled, "Again, I'm just curious, dear. You hate each other, then you don't, next thing you know you two are dating." Her smile grew, "Every relationship has a story. And yours sounds _very_ interesting."

Heather scowled, "Go jump off building."

Madeleine then grinned a perfect grin that Heather wanted to slap away so badly.

"Oh crap!" Tory cried, "The bell's about to ring!" The four girl's looked around them to find that the hallways were indeed, just about empty.

"Ah! I cannot be late again!" Cried Jasmine before running off, "I was already late once bringing back your stupid notebook!" She called back to Heather.

To which Heather only gave an uncaring roll of the eyes, "Next time run faster!" she called after her.

Madeleine pouted, "Oh, poo! You guy's took up all of my time!"

"It's no one's fault but your own!" Snapped Heather.

"Well," Madeleine said breezily before turning on her heel, "Guess I'd better give him a call before he gets into class." She turned to give a mean smirk to Heather her eyes dancing tauntingly, "I just really had the urge to see him today. You know how that is right?"

Heather's frown deepened as Madeleine gave a slight laugh, "Of course you do!" She said happily, "After all you're oh, _so_ madly in love!"

Heather ground her teeth irritably together,

"That's…not-"

"Next time I stop by introduce me to Duncan okay, dear!" She said before continuing happily on her way down the hall her face all smiles.

Heather scowled, "I _so_ hate her!" she muttered irritably at her retreating figure.

Tory frowned, "Yeah I know." She said easily before making her way to move in the opposite direction that Madeleine had left, "But we gotta go Heather. Bell's about to ring."

Looking back to her brooding friend she found the raven haired girl still glaring in the direction Madeleine had left. Her anger slowly building.

"You go ahead." She muttered, "I'll be in later."

Tory shot the other girl a quizzical look but only gave an unsure, "Okay…" Before leaving for their class.

Heather looked back to her locker which still remained opened just askew. The insides containing most of the delinquent's belongings. It had bothered her before. But now, for some reason, she found it even more irritating!

So slamming her locker door shut she stormed off in pursuit of the bastard!

~*~*~

Duncan stood at one of the school's smaller back door exits. He leaned against the skinny metal railings of the small stoop as he stood looking out to the dark and dreary school lot. A thin layer of snow settled on the ground and the delinquent had thrown on a jacket over his uniform to ward off the cold from the mid January weather.

Still upset over earlier that day he hadn't even bothered to attend any of his classes.

He gave a grueling sigh weighing the decision of taking off for the rest of the day.

His elbow propped up on the railing he lowered his head down to rest his fore head against his palm his fingers brushing his dark hair back just so.

Today was turning into one of_ those_ kind of days…and he was feeling a headache coming on.

He gave a slight start to the sound of the school door opening and when he turned he was only slightly surprised to find Heather standing there.

Her silver eyes were set in a mean glare and when she spoke her voice was laced with resentment,

"There you are!"

He frowned giving her a dull glare. He was not in the mood for this.

She stepped out into the cold mid morning crossing her arms close to herself irritably.

"Why the hell are all you're things back in my locker!?" She demanded a breath of frosty air escaping her lips as she did so.

Duncan raised a bored brow as he took in her appearance of her regular school uniform her pale legs pressed close together in an attempt of keeping them warm.

"Aren't you cold?" He drawled uncaringly referring to the absence of her jacket.

She huffed irritably, creating another breath of frost, "Don't worry about that! I want your things out of my locker now!"

Duncan looked away from her rubbing a hand to his forehead. The headache was getting worse.

"What's your problem anyway!? It's not like you don't have a locker of your own!"

"It's a little crowded." He muttered.

"I don't care!" the angry girl snapped, "This is getting ridiculous! You know, I can't even find my own things!"

"Heather seriously," Duncan flashed her a cold glare, "Do you think you could just _shut up_ for _one_ second!?"

Heather paused startled for a moment but _only_ a moment before her own eyes took on an icy glare to match his.

Slowly she said, "Are _you_…getting an attitude with _me_?"

Running a frustrated hand through his hair whilst rolling his eyes irritably Duncan muttered, "For fuck's sake."

"There would be no reason for any of this if you just did as I said and left your crap out of my locker!"

"I'm dealing with a major headache right now and believe it or not I'm just not in the mood for your daily dose of bull shit right now!"

Heather gave an incredulous scoff, "Oh, you're not in the mood for my bullshit? Well what about me huh!? Bullshit is all I've been dealing with since _you _fucking showed up!"

Duncan furrowed his brow irritably, "And, so what, you wanna bitch about it _now_!?"

Heather's glare turned vicious.

"Where the hell have you been!? What, you think I've been enjoying this!? You think I enjoy pretending to be your little girlfriend just so you can get a good laugh about it!? So you can go around telling all you're little buddies a bunch of sick stories that never happened!?" Heather scowled, "You think I enjoy being in a relationship with you that is nothing but one big fucking lie!"

"Oh look," Duncan sneered as he moved to stand before Heather, "the she devil has feelings."

"Screw you!" Heather yelled giving Duncan a hard shove and though it hardly had much effect on him he was quick to swipe her hand away with a mean glare.

"Do _not_ fucking touch me!"

"Or what!?" Heather said in a daring tone, "You'll…make my life even_ more_ worse than it already is!?"

And she gave another rude shove, except this time Duncan grabbed the offending wrist. He moved closer to her, this time Heather took a slight step back.

Duncan's expression was dangerous as his anger steadily grew. First Richard goes and pisses of Courtney putting _him_ in the hot seat, then he tries and plays shrink by accusing him of some bullshit theory that he was replacing Courtney with Heather! And then here_ she_ comes looking for a fight and doing a damn good job of finding one!

How could Richard ever think that he could replace Courtney with…_her_!?

There was absolutely no part of this relationship with Heather that resembled anything near what him and Courtney shared!

_Had _shared!

His tolerance was quickly wearing thin.

Blue eyes narrowed nastily, "I swear to god Heather…" He trailed off allowing the threat to hang in the air.

Heather was undeterred, as her scowled deepened, "Let go." She said lowly, "Or you'll be in a world of hurt."

"Oh really?" Duncan said easily challenging her bluff as he tightened his grip on her wrist, "I'd like to see that."

He took another step closer to her, "I'd _really_ like to see that."

Heather glowered angrily before taking another step back giving her arm a hard yank though not hard enough to free herself from Duncan's grasp, "Let go!"

But instead Duncan only raised his other hand to take hold of Heather's forearm in a vice grip. He pulled her close whilst still moving toward the brooding girl, "Why don't you _make_ me?" He challenged in a low growl.

With a small cry of anguish Heather jerked back, "Let go of me you stupid bastard!"

"I'm just dying to see just how you put me in a world of hurt." Duncan said meanly as he gave Heather a rough jerk toward him, "Come on babe, let's see what you got."

Heather again tried to give her arm a hard yank pushing away from him. Again she failed.

Duncan gave a mean and taunting smirk, "Is that all?"

Heather scowled and jerked back again, "Let!" and again, "GO!"

But this time Duncan released his grip and the young girl jerked back harder than she had intended earning her a slight stumble before slamming to a stop against the schools outside walls bumping the back of her head roughly against the rough concrete!

Duncan gave a startled flinch as Heather let out a sudden cry of pain! Leaning forward away from the offending wall Heather brought her hands up to cradle the back of her head as she hissed out a string of,

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, _ouch_!!!"

Duncan frowned, "Well, geez, what the hell you throw yourself back for!?" Though he couldn't deny the irritable trickle of guilt that began to expand in his gut.

Heather bite her lip hard trying to redirect the pain as her eyes began to pool with hateful tears. She closed her eyes dead set on keeping them from falling.

"Shit." She ground out, "Duncan you are so…ow!" She winced her hands coming in contact where the blow had taken place.

"No one told you to fling yourself to the wall dumbass." Duncan said though he had moved toward her taking hold of her forearm.

Heather flinched before quickly trying to jerk her arm from his grasp. Opening her eyes lightly to glare at him she demanded, "Don't_ touch_ me!"

But Duncan kept his hold while raising his other hand to the back of her head, "Come on, let me see."

"Wait, wait!" Cried Heather jerking away from his touch, "Don't that hurts!"

"If you'll hold still for a minute!"

She hissed in a sharp breath, "Ouch you're_ too_ rough!"

"Your hands are in the way!" Duncan snapped back weaving his hand past Heather's own moving searchingly through her dark hair.

Her own hand moved to grasp Duncan's wrist in hopes of keeping his hand from pressing down to hard.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, okay! Right there! Oooowww!"

Duncan stared "Here?" He asked pressing lightly to which Heather gave another hiss of pain.

"Yes right there!" She cried angrily.

"Does this hurt?" He asked moving his hand to press gently at a point just below the sore spot.

The hand that wasn't securely holding Duncan's wrist raised to grip lightly at Duncan's jacket.

"Yes." She bite out frostily. Though it wasn't as bad as before.

Duncan began to move his hand in small soft soothing circles against the back of her head.

She gave another slight wince before heaving a heavy sigh as she straightened slightly raising a wary glare at the boy.

"What are you doing?"

He answered that question with one of his own, "How about now?"

"How about…?" She realized he was talking about the gentle movements of his hand.

"Does it still hurt?" he clarified.

There was still that throbbing dull ache…but it wasn't so bad… and Duncan's rubbing wasn't doing to bad a job of taking off the pains edge.

She frowned, "Not so much now…"

There was silence for a moment before Duncan said, "You're gonna have one major bump here later."

Heather returned a glare back to him, "And who's fault is that?"

Her voice came out low as her anger slowly began to dwindle to a mild irritancy.

Duncan's dark gaze fell on hers accusingly, "Don't even try it. If you hadn't been bustin my chops none of this would have even happened."

"If you hadn't left your things-!"

"So what Heather." Duncan glowered, "It's not like this is the first time I've done that. This isn't _about_ the fucking locker."

Heather looked away from him grudgingly. Duncan said,

"So why don't you tell me what this is really over."

His hand began to tangle softly in her dark hair as he continued his soothing actions.

Heather frowned as the cold began to seep in through her thin school uniform reminding her that she was still without a jacket. A light chill danced up her spine.

Duncan's gaze roamed over her small form. "You really shouldn't be out like this." He muttered, there was just the faintest tilt to the corner of his mouth, and he took another step forward closing off the small space between them. "Want me to help warm you up?" He said teasingly.

She glowered as she lowered her hands down to rest against his shoulders with the strong intent to push him away lest he try anything. The warmth in her cheeks was quiet unmistakable against the winter's biting cold.

She kept her silver glare trained on him as she snapped,

"You see! This right here!"

Duncan raised a slightly questioning brow, Heather continued, "You can't…keep doing this. It has to stop!"

Her glare deepened, "Just why are you dragging this out so long anyway!? I…" She paused for a moment her silver eyes darting to the side before returning to fix on him again then in a low voice she continued with, "I hardly think it has anything to do with revenge anymore."

The corner's of Duncan's mouth tilted up more till they became his usual all knowing smirk, "Oh?"

Heather watched him a slight uncertainty growing in her gaze, "I think," she said slowly, "that this whole thing is some…sick power trip and that really…you want to use your blackmail for…another advantage."

She watched as his smirk turned into an amused grin, "Another advanta-?"

"You know what I mean." She grumbled looking away from him in slight indignation.

"Yeah, I do." He said in a cocky tone still laced with amusement, "But seriously Heather, what kind of guy do you take me for?"

She returned her gaze back to his, silver eyes searching, trying to find one once of deception. She found none. But then again…Duncan _was_ a very good liar.

They both were.

With her intent gaze on him Duncan allowed his dark blue gaze to shift down to rest on her lips. For a moment Heather's breath stilled in her throat instantly knowing what it was he thinking. She tried then to move back and away from him to which Duncan then lowered his hand from her forearm to wrap around the girls slim waist holding her in place. The hand he still held tangled in her hair gripped lightly in the dark locks. She pressed her hands against him to still any oncoming advances. He had now somehow moved in so close that their crystallized breath's mingled and Heather could just feel his heat radiating off him making her want to push herself more firmly against him.

For warmth of course…Though the thought still alarmed her!

With a pounding heart and red cheeks that Heather would readily blame on the cold she spoke,

"So then…" she watched him through lowered lashes, "Why _do _you keep doing this…?"

Duncan stared, having long since stopped his ministrations on Heather's head yet still allowed his hand to remain tangled in the dark hair…that wasn't shoulder length and soft brown.

With the arm still snaked around her small waist he pulled Heather flush against him and she was completely helpless against the shaky sigh of content from her lips.

He really _had _been warm.

He watched her hazy gaze of silver that watched back warily and always held the sense of just holding back…completely opposite to a certain loving pair of onyx eyes.

His gaze lowered over pale skin that held no tan and was deployed of any freckles before resting again on her lips.

Lips that were always so harsh and bold with their many mean insults and hurtful comments…lips that were not Courtney's…

But lips he still wanted just the same.

He leaned in to rid them of that irritable last inch of space but was denied that option as Heather suddenly turned her head to the side.

It had happened so fast that his nose and lips bumped gently against her cheek. He gave a groan of annoyance against the soft skin, and Heather gave another shiver before her voice just barely above a murmur and slightly shaky from the cold carried out to him,

"Don't kiss me."

Because above all else she had to remember that she was still angry with him. And that she still despised him.

He shifted and a part of her (and she wasn't really sure how big that part was) hoped that he would then move away. But his hold around her waist only tightened as she felt him lower his lips to press against her jawbone, she tensed. His kisses continued down lower and her heart began to flutter erratically!

"Duncan…" She breathed out in a frosty mist, her voice brimming uncertainty.

_Technically_…he wasn't_ really_ kissing her…so technically…he wasn't going against her wishes which meant _technically_…she had no reason to be upset with him and…stop what he was doing…right?

Duncan nipped against the now sensitive skin and Heather fought hard to bite back a whimper all the while tightening her grip against his jacket and pulling him closer…

That…didn't feel too bad…

In the end he never did answer her question.

~*~*~

Tory glowered angrily as she stood in her home ec class like most of the other students in the class she had stripped herself of her school blazer and had rolled the sleeves to her buttoned shirt up to her elbows a simple apron protecting her school clothes.

Their cooking project today had been simple, chicken noodle soup.

But Tory was dismayed to find that Heather was not a _little_ late to class like she had said she would be she hadn't shown up at all! And because of this she was short her usual partner and because of this she had to be partnered with Lang an Asian boy who also was missing his partner today.

And perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad thing if he wasn't always tasting the soup by raising the spoon from the pot taking a sip and then placing it back into the soup with a loud and annoying,

"_Ahhhh_." In a satisfying tone.

Glaring Tory snapped, "Would you quite doing that!"

He looked to her quizzically, "What?"

"It's bad enough that you keep putting your lips on the spoon, but do you gotta go '_Ahhhh_.' Every time you take a taste!?"

He shrugged giving her a look like _she _was the idiot, "What? That just means it's good!"

"And a whole lot of good that'll do us if Mrs. Benson catches you doing that crap! She'll mark down our soup!"

Lang rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said snidely, "Next time I'll just use a _bowl."_

"Well you've already did it like thirty seven times now, the soups already contaminated with your germs!"

He gave an exasperated look, "You know Barbra wouldn't have made such a big deal about this."

Barbra was his usual partner.

Tory glared snatching the soup spoon from his grasp, "Well I'm not Barbra now am I!?"

As the two were caught up in their argument and as the other students were caught up in their last minute touches to their soup. Nobody really noticed Heather as she slipped into to the classroom being sure to allow the door to close quietly behind her.

She looked around no sign of Mrs. Benson. Perhaps she had taken a step out of class for a moment? That left Heather home fre-!

"Heather." Came the elderly woman's voice not too far from her side.

Heather grimaced. Crap she must of missed her.

Mrs. Benson was a tiny old woman so in her defense it was really quite simple to scan a room and overlook her.

The short woman walked up to Heather with a questioning look on her face her glasses pushed far upon her nose and her blonde gray streaked hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Class is almost over." She said like Heather must not have known, "What are you doing coming in so late?"

Heather frowned rubbing her ice cold hands together for warmth, "I…was in the nurse's office." She lied, "I wasn't feeling so well."

Mrs. Benson ran her brown eyes over Heathers face, "Well you do look a little flushed, here let me see." She said raising a hand to press against Heather's forehead. But before the raven haired girl could protest she drew back quickly with a startled, "Oh…! My word, you're as cold as ice!"

Heather's frown deepened. Yeah that made sense she _had_ just come from outside. And apparently Mrs. Benson was beginning to think that herself as she gave Heather a rather suspicious look.

Heather was quick to say, "Well yeah I mean they had me lay down for a long time with an ice pack to my head. So it's no surprise my foreheads a little cold." Actually she was still shivering all over but luckily not so badly where it was noticeable.

Mrs. Benson raised a brow, "Are you sure you're well enough to work around food?"

It was then that Heather felt her nose tingle she quickly looked away, "Ah-choo!"

She had been decent enough to cover her mouth with her sleeve and it was enough to give Mrs. Benson her answer.

She sighed, "There are some tissues on my desk. I paired Tory up with Lang and class is almost done. Just sit back and let them finish the project."

And with that she left to supervise another pairings progress.

Heather moved to their station pulling up an empty chair and sitting down heavily on the chair. Tory, who had noticed Heather not too long ago talking to Mrs. Benson, turned to the raven haired girl as soon as she had taken her seat and asked quite suddenly,

"Do you put onions in chicken noodle soup?"

Heather raised a brow, "What…?" It took her a moment to catch up, "No. That doesn't even sound right."

Lang smiled, while Tory glowered.

He said, "See I told you."

Turning to Lang Tory quickly stated, "Well it's what her recipe calls for so we're doing it! Now finish cutting them!"

"Alright, alright." He mumbled taking up the small knife and going back to the task he had been doing before, "Bossy."

Tory ignored him instead turning back to Heather, "See, _this_ is what I've been dealing with all class period! Where were you!?"

Heather only looked away with a nonchalant shake of her head and a slight half shrug.

Tory frowned, "Well class is almost over so I don't-!?"

She paused suddenly furrowing her brow before leaning in closer to Heather. Heather turned back to her with a start, "What!?"

Tory blinked, "What's that on your neck?" She asked quizzically.

Heather blinked, "What?"

Tory reached out a careful hand to peal her blouse's collar to the side reveal a slightly purplish bruise like mark against her skin.

Tory stared for a moment making Heather exceedingly anxious…why was she looking where the delinquent had…

"Is…that a hickey?"

Heather blinked wide eyed as she slowly raised her hand up to touch her fingers against the still tender skin.

"A…a what?"

Tory gave her head a light tilt still examining the mark, "Wow…it's…"

It was then Heather allowed her whole hand to clap down over the mark a blush heating her face as she snapped, "Its, _what_!?"

Tory jumped at Heather's instant turn of anger before, giving a light smile, "Nothing! It's nothing it's just…wow."

Heather became slightly distressed, "Is it that bad!?"

"…No…not really."

Heather glared, "How bad is it!?"

"No, no! Seriously, it's not that bad it's hardly noticeable!" She said trying to calm the angering girl.

"_You_ noticed!"

"Yeah…but I mean come on Heather it's me! I'm…just very observant. You know that!"

Heather frowned slightly skeptic though she allowed her hand to fall from the mark just slightly.

It was then Lang came a small cutting board covered with chopped onions in hand, "So is this good enough?" He asked presenting the onions to Tory before allowing his gaze to fall on Heather…and then her neck.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed quickly causing Heather to again cover the mark with her hand with a raging blush.

Slowly a grin formed on Lang's lips, "Ohh, so _that's_ why you were late."

"Dammit!" Cried Heather quickly standing to make her way toward the utensils and grabbing a ladle examined her reflection in the silverware. And looking to her neck there it held the unmistakable mark of a hickey!

Damn that idiot! She _thought _he had looked a little more smug than usual before she had left him!

"Ohmygod!" Heather cried in horror, "It's enormous!"

"Hell yeah it is!" Said Lang with immense interest, "That there is one impressive love mark."

Tory rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it Heather, seriously it's barely noticeable."

Lang snorted before saying, "What are you crazy!? She might as well be walking around with a poster board tied to her neck and an arrow pointing saying 'Duncan was here!'"

"Shut up!" Cried Heather angrily, embarrassed.

But Lang advised, "What you need is a band aid."

Heather's glare relented only slightly, "A band aid?"

He nodded, "Um, hm." He looked back to the mark then, "In your case a very_ big_ band aid."

Tory shook her head, "No, no, no. That's way too obvious."

"So what," Said Lang turning back to Tory, "Is she supposed to just walk around the whole day holding her hand to her neck?"

"It's better than people asking all day, '_So what are you hiding_?'"

"No its not! One would rather be bothered with stupid questions all day rather than looking like your having trouble keeping up your own neck."

Tory glowered at him before turning back to Heather, "listen I think that-?"

But she was surprised to find that Heather was gone! Turning towards the classroom door she was just in time to catch Heather quickly run out the door.

Mrs. Benson who had also noticed Heather's hasty exit only watched after her warily before grudgingly muttering,

"Nice for her to have joined us for five minutes."

~*~*~

The rest of the school day, to the students delight, seemed to fly by and all too soon the final bell had rung and the students were released.

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!" Heather sneezed the effects of spending most of fourth block out in the cold without a jacket taking its toll on her.

Sporting their jackets and backpacks Heather, her friends, and the rest of the Riverdale students made their way out into the chilly parking lot ready to get home.

Walking close to Heather Jasmine grinned before saying, "You know that's not fooling anyone."

She was referring to the band aid on Heather's neck to which the other girl quickly raised her hand to cover the band aid. She glared at the brunette who smiled impishly, "Come on let me see it!"

Ariel and Ashley also looked to Heather curiously though made no remarks whilst Tory looked nonchalant before saying quite breezily, "Told you so."

Heather's icy glare turned to her, "Say what now?"

She smiled nervously, "Nothing!"

"That's what I thought." Heather ground out between clenched teeth making her way toward her car.

An amused Jasmine not too far behind happily crying out, "Come on let me see!"

"Shut up!"

~*~*~

Christina raised a pretty brow, "Sooo, you never cheated on your grades?"

"No of course not!" said Richard irritably, "I'm a smart guy I don't need to cheat to get good grades."

Christina frowned, "Really?" She asked unsurely, "Cause I'm not a big fan of cheaters."

Richard frowned in return. After all the stories he's heard of this girl _cheating_ was the one thing that turned her off? Huh.

The two stood together in a now empty hallway as Richard tried once again to score with the reputable Christina.

"Neither am I." Richard said, looking to the ground with an irritable sigh, "My dad was…a very respectable man. He would often tell me that…cheaters never got anywhere in life and I…Well back then I was a real troublemaker. And I…I never took anything the old man said seriously you know…" Richard looked to Christina unsurely to find her watching him expectantly with curious brown eyes. "But," He continued as dramatically as possible, "I never thought that…there'd be a day where…I wouldn't have him with me anymore…"

Christina's eyes turned from interested to sympathetic, "Oh," she moved closer to Richard placing what she hoped was a soothing hand against his chest, "He…you're dad's dead?"

Richard nodded slowly, "Yeah," He breathed depressingly, "He's been gone for about…five years now…It really tore my family apart but…" He looked away from her taking another deep and shaky breath, "We managed to pull through somehow." He finished in a strained voice.

Christina looked like she could cry for him. "Ohmygod! You poor thing!" she cried enveloping Richard in a sudden hug.

With her chin resting on his shoulder she completely missed the winning grin which spread on Richard's face.

"I know!" Richard said enthusiastically returning the hug enjoying the feel of her against him, "It's just…been so tough for me!"

She pulled back smiling beautifully, allowing her hands to fall sliding down from his shoulders one hand resting against his chest her other hand moving to play with his dark school tie.

"Weeeell…"She said lowly, "there wouldn't…be anything I could do to help make it easier for you is there?"

And her brown eyes flashed up to his meaningfully her smile growing into a sexy smirk.

This time Richard didn't mind that she saw the grin grow on his face.

He was so in!

"Hey Richard!" Called Duncan making his way toward the couple.

Instantly turning a glare on him Richard snapped, "Hi, Duncan, _bye _Duncan!"

Christina only smiled, "Hey, Duncan."

He grinned, "What's up beautiful."

She grinned back playfully, "So when are you planning on getting _me _on the screen huh, TV boy?"

Duncan gave a light shrug, "Well I _have_ been thinking about starting my own segment of 'Girls Gone Wild' think you'd be interested?" He asked waggling a lewd brow to the girl.

Christina gave an amused laugh, "Ohmygod, Duncan you're so funny!" she cried giving his arm a soft, flirtatious slap.

Richard cleared his throat irritably shooting Duncan a glare that simply screamed 'Get lost!'

"Uh, don't you have some place to be man?"

Duncan gave Richard a practically clueless look before taking on a look of sudden dawning, "Oh, I get it, right, I'm outta here man, I just wanted to tell you, real quick, don't worry about my cell phone. I thought I had left it in your old man's car that day he had given us a ride but I found it later on in my room. He's an awesome guy your dad." Duncan smirked meanly, "What does he do again…? He's the owner of that one car dealership right?"

Richard stared at him.

Christina also stared incredulously and was quick to catch on. She turned an angry glare to Richard.

For a second silence ensued.

Finally Richard spoke, "Uhm…" was all he could come up with.

"You're dad's still _alive_?" Christina asked in a low and dangerous tone.

Richard looked down to her giving a sheepish smile, "Well…you know…about as alive as a forty year old car dealership owner _could_ be."

Christina scowled angrily before giving Richard a rough shove, "The only thing I can't stand more than _cheaters_," She said in a voice filled with malice, "Is _liars_!" She yelled fiercely before making a show of stalking angrily from the two boys.

Richard stared after her feeling an intense rush of lost for the second time that day! First Joey now Duncan!? Why was the world out to get _him_!?

"He's a..a stepdad!" Richard called after her!

But Christina wouldn't even dignify him with a final backwards glance.

Richard looked to Duncan incredulously, Duncan grinned, "Well there's something you don't see every day. A slut with morals."

"What the fuck was that!?" cried Richard angrily.

"Now we're even." Duncan said simply with a nod of his head.

"Even!?"

Duncan grinned, "Listen I need a favor."

"Screw you man, I just struck out with Christina! _Again_! Fuck, I can _not_ believe this!"

"Uh huh, whatever." Replied Duncan uncaringly reaching into the backpack that hung casually against his shoulder, "Here I need you to hang on to this."

He pulled out a small CD case, "Keep these in your locker for a while."

Richard glared irritably at him, "What the hell for!?" He grumbled bitterly, "And why don't you keep them in your locker? Or better yet stuff them in Heather's locker."

"I can't stuff _these_ in Heather's locker. They're the blackmailing CD's."

Richard glared dully at him, still a little lost.

"You know," Duncan said, "The CD's of Heather freezing up the school."

Richard continued staring before a look of dawning crossed his features, "Those are it!? That's what you've been using to blackmail Heather!?"

Duncan scowled, "Keep your voice down idiot!"

"Can I see them!?"

"Do whatever you want. Just keep them in your locker for me."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Said Richard taking the CD case from the delinquents grasp. He smirked, "But why not just keep it at your place? Ain't that what you've been doing?"

Duncan frowned, "The old man's been getting harder to deal with. It's bad enough that he refuses to let me re-dye my hair but now he's started cleaning out my room throwing away pretty much anything that could distract me from my new _business career_." Duncan said with a scowl.

Richard furrowed his brow, "So like…all your stuff?"

"I've been trying to save some of it by bringing it to school and keeping my things in my locker. But right now my locker is so stuffed it's like a freaking chore just to open it. So I had to stuff some things into Heather's locker as well."

Richard gave a pitying look, "Harsh, man."

"So anyway. I need you to hold on to the CD's for a while."

"Yeah." Richard grinned, "No problem."

For a while longer the boys allowed themselves a moment to talk before parting ways to leave the school.

None of them any wiser to the eavesdropper standing just down the hall and around the corner.

Joey blinked the strong look of shock still etched on his features as he allowed himself to fall heavily against the wall of lockers.

In a low unbelieving voice he repeated the words that he had heard not to long ago,

"_Blackmail_…Heather…?"

~TBC~

Reviews are like chocolates whenever I have a particularly horrid sweet tooth, I devour them!^-^

Peace)-AR


	13. A Very Stupid Holiday!

The Hostile Hookup

And we're on for another chapter! Yay! Though I notice I am a few days behind deadline seeing as it's been more than a month since my last update. Which of course...I'm sorry! I won't get in to details about why I'm late cause it's the same old same old...Life! But hopefully next chap will come much more easier, and quicker! But for now I feel I must warn you this chap does get a little dicey a later on, not to bad but it did make me question momentarily if I should move this to the M rated section. In the long run I decided I was overreacting, but If anyone out there does think that this may be a little to much to stay in the T rating let me know and I will change it appropriatly. Hmm, I think that's about everything...as always guys,

Enjoy!

* * *

A Very Stupid Holiday!

Soft brown eyes held a sad gaze as Jasmine made her way slowly toward her fourth period class. Tucked limply under her arm were her binder and some slightly crumbled papers. She ignored the decorated hallway of red and pink hearts as she moved slowly toward her destination seemingly uncaring of the fact that the late bell was due to ring any moment leaving the hallway nearly empty. Her mind riddled with uneasy thoughts she didn't even notice the tall lanky boy until he pushed roughly past her effectively causing her belongings to spill from her limp grip and fall messily to the floor.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly snapping from her trance like state. Turning she was met with a grinning Richard who playfully said,

"Welcome back to reality spazz."

"You did that on purpose Richard!"

He smirked, "That's why the lesson for today is; _always_ be aware of your surroundings."

With a roll of her eyes the young girl knelt down to pick up her now scattered papers.

"I'll try and remember that next time _professor_! Geez Richard look what you did, the bells about to ring!"

"Hm," Richard replied uncaringly bending down to pick up a sheet that had flittered to a stop not to far from his feet.

"You didn't seem to care much a moment ago…" He trailed off straightening to a standing position as he looked over the paper he now held in his hands. His eyes widened in slight surprise at what it held a slow smirk making its way on his face,

"Shit, Jasmine you got a twenty six on a quiz!?"

Jasmine quickly raised a shocked gaze up to find the boy looking over her failed work filled with red markdowns.

She was quick to her feet, "Give that back!" She demanded making a mad grab for the quiz. With a fast and swift movement of his arm Richard easily kept the girl from retrieving back her paper. Scribbled next to her failing grade was a note from her teacher Richard read out loud,

"'Jasmine I am highly upset with your latest performances in class,'"

She made another grab for it again and again she missed, "Richard!"

"'_Please _be sure to see me after the bell!'" He grinned, "And wow, he put three exclamation points at the end of that sentence! He must have been pissed."

Frustrated Jasmine allowed all her binder and papers to once again fall to the ground taking a meaningful step toward the boy.

"Give it back!" she cried taking a firm grip on the front of his school blazer she made another reach for the papers.

But it didn't approve very effective as Richard was much taller than she. He simply raised his arm up holding the paper out of reach as he continued to overlook her failed grade.

"_Richard!"_

"You know I don't think I've ever seen a failed quiz grade from you. What are you slippin' or something?"

He took a step back as Jasmine made another futile grab being sure she took another step to keep close to him. His grin grew,

"Is that it? Jasmine is _slipping_." His voice was taunting.

"Shut up!" She snapped reaching again for her paper, though her determination was dwindling and her anger was slipping into disheartening plea. Her glare began to ease into a saddened look almost desperate enough to be identified as begging.

Richards teasing smile slowly slipped from his face as the brunette's irritable attempts to retrieve back her paper began to die down her grip on his blazer lightening. She moved back slightly furrowing her brow before lowering her gaze dejectedly to the ground,

"Give it back…" She tried again this time in a more defeated tone.

Richard frowned quickly noting the tremble in her voice.

He lowered his hand down to present her quiz back to her.

She didn't take it back. Instead she gave a light sniff.

Richard swallowed before shifting uncomfortably, "Hey," he said lowly trying to get her to look to him, it didn't work. She gave another sniff and made a strange small sound that came out like a mix between a hiccup and a squeak.

"Hey Jasmine." He tried again bending low in an awkward way to try and get a glimpse of her face. She turned away.

"Here's…your paper back…" He supplied giving the slightly crumpled paper a light shake as he held it out in her line of vision.

This time she raised the hand that wasn't still lightly gripping his blazer to snatch it back.

For a moment silence filled the air around them. The fourth period bell rung.

Richard looked around the hallway uneasily to find it empty. Jasmine released his blazer and he shifted away from her.

He stood for a moment unsure of what to do. Teasing Jasmine was a daily thing for him, but she was always a good sport about it. And never before had he ever made her cry. He was at a lost.

Finally he moved to pick up her binder and the rest of her scattered papers.

Once done he looked back to her to find her still standing in the same place. Tears now silently falling down her cheeks.

"Uh…" he moved back to her nervously, sheepishly, "I'm…sorry." He muttered, the words sounding strange on his tongue.

Again she made the strange squeak/hiccup sound.

He grimaced, "…I'm…_really_ sorry?"

Her lower lip trembled, forcing her to bite down on it. She lowered her head blinking rapidly causing more tears to fall.

"Jasmine, come on." Said Richard the guilt settling in hard, "You know I didn't mean anything by it. You…you probably just…it's just a stupid quiz you know…it's not that big a deal."

Though why a failed quiz would cause this much distress in a person was beyond him. She was seriously getting as bad as Joey! Perhaps it had something to do with graduation looming just around the corner?

Jasmine shook her head lightly.

"No…" She said quietly.

Richard attempted giving her a reassuring smile, "One failed paper doesn't mean anything. I mean I fail tests all the time…" He gave a light grin, "You can make fun of me if you want."

Again she shook her head.

"No…" She said again, "It's…I don't care about the quiz…"

He frowned again now thoroughly puzzled, "Then…what's with the…?" He raised one hand up to touch lightly to her chin.

She kept her gaze lowered her bangs effectively shielding half of her face from view. He moved his thumb to brush the trailing tears from her face.

She gave another sniff before saying,

"She's going to be mad…"

Richard paused furrowing his brow.

"Who's going to be mad?" though he already had an idea who she was talking about.

Her next word assured his suspicion, "…Heather…"

He rolled his eyes with a slightly irritated sigh.

He never really understood Jasmine's friendship with the queen bee. Even when they had been dating he constantly questioned her loyalty to Heather. But at age fourteen Jasmine would only politely counter all the faults he came up for her with something sweet and sensible such as 'Everyone needs a friend' or 'Perhaps there's more to her than you know'.

And at one time she had once told him of a promise she made to the raven haired girl when they were younger though she never went into detail about it instead classifying it as a secret between BFF's.

He had left it at that…though after years of knowing both girls he knew one thing for sure.

"Jasmine…" He said soothingly raising her gaze up to meet his own, "Even if Heather _is _mad at you, you know she'll get over it. She never stays mad at you for too long."

In truth Richard believed that Jasmine was the only person that could anger Heather and get away without the dire consequences that befell most of the raven haired girl's enemies. Well…at least he _used_ to believe that…until Duncan showed up.

Jasmine was again shaking her head in protest,

"Not this time…" She mumbled meekly, "I…" She raised her hand up to rub her eyes lightly.

Richard raised a brow leaning in slightly, "You what?" He pressed curiously.

She lowered her head again before answering in a voice so small he had to strain to hear her,

"I can't keep my promise anymore…"

Richard stared for a moment before straightening up to his full height again. Jasmine shook with another soft wave of sorrow.

With a dull look and a grudging frown Richard uncaringly raised a hand up atop her soft brown head of hair before (and quite roughly) ruffling it up in a manner one would do their loving dog. Her curly brown hair was thrown into a state of great disarray before she flinched away from his touch raising her light brown tearful eyes to him in a glare.

"I hate that…" She said in a small but firm voice causing a light smile to pull at Richard's lips.

He used to do it to annoy her, way back, when they were still shy and awkward around each other. He would always enjoy how flustered she got whenever he showed her any kind of attention even if it was with an action she couldn't stand. But it wasn't until after they had started going out that she had worked up the nerve to tell him how much she hated it. Which to Richard just heightened its entertainment especially considering it would still cause her to blush unconditionally.

And even now…He grinned noticing the barley there stains of pink across her cheeks.

He shoved his hands in his pockets before leaning in coaxingly his amused smile still in place, "You wanna skip fourth period?"

Jasmine looked away from him as she rubbed away her last remaining tears.

"…I don't…"

"I'll take you to lunch." He offered.

Jasmine was considerate for a moment before looking to him almost hopefully,

"Could I…just have a dessert?" She asked quietly.

Richard chuckled moving his arm around her to rest on her shoulder, "Sure why not."

He began to lead her down the deserted hallway, "It_ is_ valentine's day after all."

With one last sniff Jasmine gave Richard a gracious smile.

Even through her worries and fears and guilt still greatly plaguing her mind…

~*~*~

Later on that day between the passing of sixth and seventh period Heather stood going searchingly through her locker pushing Duncan's many items aside as she searched for her next class's book.

She had just found the infuriatingly thick text book when Duncan approached her leaning heavily on the lockers he said,

"Listen babe, I need a favor."

Heather's only response to this was a dull sideways glare to him before she began to busy herself by reapplying her lip-gloss through her locker door mirror.

"Do you know Mike?" Spoke the delinquent, "Last night I went out drinking with him and his crew and long story short, I need you to be my alibi from between the hours of 9:30pm to 12:00am." He smirked "Just in case the cops stop by school or something."

"Hm." Heather said rubbing her lips together before making a light smacking noise as she studied her reflection with careful expertise, "That's just perfect Duncan." She said not really looking to him, "Those right there are the very words every girl _dreams_ of hearing on valentines' day."

Duncan smirked meanly, "I aim to please gorgeous."

Heather gave a light though bitter chuckle before turning to him, her silver eyes calculating, "Let's say…I forget that I'm supposed to be your alibi…?" She trailed off only slightly questioningly.

He gave her a smug look, "I _think _that would be a stupid question by now," He raised a brow, "don't you?"

Heather took on a thoughtful look easily locating the threat hidden behind those words.

"_Weeeellll_," she replied thoughtfully, "When you put it like that I guess there's not much I can do now is there?"

She gave a sweet smile.

"Alright." She said breezily, "If the cops ask, you were with me. From 9:30 to 12 right?"

Her book secure in her arms she slammed her locker door close, "See ya!" she chirped happily before turning to make her way toward her class. She hadn't taken more than three steps before a tight grip grabbed at her forearm and she was pulled roughly back to face the scowling delinquent.

"Alright." He said irritably, "I give up, what the hell are you up to?"

Heather blinked giving a clueless look, "What now?"

"_You_," he sneered, "this whole freakin week it's like nothing I do or say fazes you. _Something's_ up." He glared, "What is it?"

Heather lowered her lashes coyly, "Oh _darling_, what's the matter? Can't a girl just be happy?"

Then she gave an uncharacteristically affectionate smile that, had Duncan not been so suspicious, he would have found quite adorable.

"What_ever _it is." He spoke lowly, "It's not going to work."

It was both slow and alarming as her charming sweet smile turned into a cruel and gloating smirk her silver eyes narrowing with delight. For the first time in a long time Duncan was truly at a lost behind the raven haired girl's intentions and it was doing wonders to bring his nerves on edge. And Heather was quick to pick up on the advantage! After all it had been a while since the tables had turned to give the raven haired girl a light advantage.

"We'll see." She said in a low and daring tone.

Duncan's scowl deepened; perhaps he had made a mistake on giving Richard the CD's to hold…

He was just about to make a snide reply to Heather's comment when suddenly a voice called out instantly pulling the couple from their private battle.

"Hey, Heather!"

Both Heather and Duncan turned to find Shawn happily making his way toward the two,

"Guess what?" He questioned in an entirely friendly manner.

Heather stared at him with wide incredulous eyes her silver gaze quickly shifting to Duncan who also stared at the blonde boy with an incredulous look though his came accompanied with an angry glare as well.

This was new…Shawn _never _approached Heather when Duncan was around!

Duncan furrowed his brow, he wondered if in the past twenty four hours four eyes had become blind or just achieved a sudden death wish!?

He _was_ after all seriously overdue for an ass whooping!

Heather frowned again shifting her gaze uneasily from Duncan to Shawn she said,

"Er…Shawn…I don't think now is a good time to-"

"Happy Valentine's day!" He supplied good naturedly before presenting Heather with a large box of chocolates.

If it were even possible Duncan's look became even more incredulous and angry while Heather's turned to that of surprised joy quickly forgetting her unease with the situation!

"Ooh!" She cried happily taking the box from the other boy (never was she to turn down a gift)! "Oh my god Shawn Thank you!"

"What the fuck!?" Duncan scowled irritably.

It was then Shawn looked to him, "Oh, hey Duncan. What's up?"

Well he could rule out the blind theory. Which, obviously, meant that four eyes just _wanted_ to die…and who was Duncan to disappoint?

Grabbing the boy roughly by the front he pulled him in before thrusting him quite forcibly against the line of lockers.

"Whoa, whoa!" Cried out Shawn his confidence failing quickly, "N-now just wait one seco-!"

"You must of grown a pair of fucking bowling balls overnight or something huh four eyes!?"

All other activity in the hallway ceased as the possibility of a fight quickly caught the overexcited student's attention.

Heather glared at the delinquent, "Duncan-!"

"DUNCAN!!" Cried another voice suddenly so loud over the noise and beginning callings of 'fight, fight, fight!' effectively gaining everyone's attention as they all turned to find the football coach standing just down the hallway a threatening scowl on his features. His glare practically menacing!

If there was anyone that had it out for the delinquent it was the school's football coach! He had singled Duncan out as the ultimate troublemaking student ever since the homecoming game; he blamed the entire loss on Duncan!

"I WISH YOU WOULD!" he called daringly through the now crowded hallway. "YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND WILL BE SPENDING THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR IN DETENTION, WITH _ME_!"

Oh yes, and he also blamed Heather as well...Which she thought was completely idiotic and unfair! That incident had been Duncan's fault alone (according to the meaner girl) not to mention that had happened last year, months ago!

Get over it already!

"What the hell did_ I_ do this time!?" Cried out Heather angrily!

Duncan returned his angry gaze to Shawn. The blonde haired boy gave a light shrug,

"You ah…don't really wanna risk that huh, Duncan?"

The delinquent was seriously considering it at this moment.

It was most likely that Shawn had known that the coach had been just a small ways down the hallway hence his sudden confidence for strutting up to Heather the way he had. Four eyes had probably figured that as long as the coach was watching Duncan wouldn't be able to lay a hand on him. But if he wanted, Duncan was certain he could get in at least a few good hits before the coach had a chance to break them up…

One hand still roughly holding Shawn up against the locker Duncan lowered one hand down to tighten into a fist.

"Hey idiot!" cried Heather suddenly grabbing onto Duncan's arm, "Did you _not_ hear what the coach just said!? If you go to detention_ I_ go to detention! So back off! Geez what the hell are you getting so worked up for anyway!?"

Duncan looked to her then, "What are you kidding me!?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Oh what, cause he gave me a gift!? Shawn gives me a gift every valentine's day, it doesn't mean anything!"

Duncan's eyes narrowed, "He _what's_-!?"

"It's strictly friendly!" Spoke up Shawn re-catching the attention of both Heather and Duncan, "It's like she said, it doesn't mean anything really!"

Duncan scowled unconvinced. Heather said,

"Duncan let him go. I am not getting in trouble because of your dumbass crap again!"

His blue eyes looked to her then back to Shawn. Slowly, angrily he released his hold on the other boy.

Shawn let out a slight sigh of relief straightening out his school outfit as the other students who had been watching with rapt interest all let out sounds of disappointment before slowly beginning to disperse.

Clearly there would be no fight today.

Shawn looked to Duncan's angry glower uneasily, "Alright dude, I'm sorry…perhaps I didn't choose the best moment to give Heather her gift…"He said slowly, "But…I seriously didn't think you'd mind-"

"_You didn't think I'd mind?_" Duncan repeated slowly his tone dangerous.

"Well, I mean…" He gave a dismissive shrug, "It was just a…simple box of chocolates." He smiled then his green eyes flashing with something unknown, "I'm sure_ you're_ gift was much better than _mine_."

At this Heather scoffed while Duncan's frown deepened.

"Duncan," Heather said meanly, "didn't _get_ me anything."

Shawn stuffed his hands in his pockets before shuffling slightly, "Oh." Was all he said. But his lips curved up in snide amusement.

Duncan turned a sneer to Heather, "Why bother Valentines is a stupid holiday anyway."

Heather gave him a quick sideways glance before looking back to Shawn the corners of her lips twitching up ever so slightly,

"Well," she said slowly, "_I_ think it was a very thoughtful gesture. _Thank you,_ Shawn."

It was said in a kind and almost loving tone that made Duncan's sneer deepen.

She was just trying to annoy him.

He was pissed to find it was working.

"You're very welcome." Shawn said politely with his ever charming smile.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Give me that!" he snapped snatching the box from Heather's grasp.

"Hey!" she cried angrily fixing Duncan with an irritable glare.

Looking to the box Duncan gave a slightly gloating smile, "You messed up four eyes you gave her the wrong kind. These are _dark_ chocolates."

Shawn brought an uncaring hand up to rub behind his neck, "No mistake." He replied coolly, "Heather's always preferred dark chocolate to milk chocolate." He looked to the raven haired girl then, "Isn't that right?"

Heather snatched the box back, before answering, "That's right." She shot Duncan a meaningful glare, "_He _didn't_ make_ a mistake."

Duncan frowned irritably at her before raising a brow, "Really? You like dark chocolate?"

Shawn took on a thoughtful look, "You didn't know that?" He asked curiously though there was something more hidden behind his tone. Something Duncan was quick to pick up on, "That's funny. As long as you two have been '_going out,'_ I'd thought you'd have known something as significant as that."

Heather gave him a pleased smile. Duncan glared.

Four eyes was pushing it!

"Well anyway." Shawn replied finally with a light smirk, "Ima…go ahead and get to class." He shot Heather one last smile, "See you in class later."

Heather returned his smile with a light nod.

Duncan was still not happy about the fact that this semester Shawn and Heather shared two classes one for eighth and third period while the two of them shared none. He glowered irritably as Shawn left the two of them alone.

Duncan turned his glare to her while she turned a nonchalant gaze up to him.

"Well," she said uncaringly, "That was interesting."

His dark blue eyes narrowed angrily, accusingly.

Heather continued watching him for a moment longer before a light smirk of her own graced her features,

"Chill out." She said with a breezy air about her, moving past him she said, "After all it's just like you said. It's a _stupid_ holiday."

Duncan glowered as he continued to glare at her retreating figure.

For some reason he strongly felt as if he had just come up short on the losing end of the situation…

And he didn't like_ that_ at all.

~*~*~

It was halfway through sixth period class as Joey sat in his desk absentmindedly tapping his mechanical pencil against his open notebook. The teacher spoke of their current lesson drolling on blandly as he wrote notes of his topic on the large dry erase board. Obediently most other students were quick to copy what he wrote on the board to the papers on their desk. Joey who was usually sharp to copy notes sat dully not even listening to his teacher's words, his mind plagued with troublesome thoughts.

Joey was at a lost at what to do. He was desperately searching for an alternative to his problem or a way he could take it that wasn't as faulty and bad as he knew it was.

…Duncan was his friend after all…not that he agreed with what the delinquent was doing mind you!

Joey had been furious at first…then he was skeptical.

That afternoon in the hallway when he had overheard Duncan and Richard talking of a blackmailing scheme involving Heather…it hadn't made much sense…

Why would someone blackmail their own girlfriend? Obviously he had heard wrong.

Not counting his friends in the AV and chess club, Richard and Duncan were somewhat his closest friends.

And yeah sure they had their faults like most friends did…

Like that one time for his birthday when the two had told him they were taking him out to celebrate by taking him to The Museum of Science (He loved that place!) and instead they had taken him to a strip joint to try and get him 'laid'.

He really should have known something was up when they had first stopped at a bank to get all their money switched for singles…

But Joey hated thinking the worst of anybody and he most certainly didn't want to think that they were involved in something as low as blackmailing especially if the victim was Heather.

…Not that the crime would be any less wrong had it been anyone else but…Its just…Heather didn't deserve that! He thinks…

No…no he was sure she didn't deserve it! Especially after that talk they had…and what Heather had told him…

~*~*~

_With a light smile on her face Heather walked briskly down the empty hallway toward the counselor's office, a pink excuse slip in her hand. _

_She wondered for a moment what it was the counselors were calling her for. The last time she had been called in was to go over her new senior schedule for her final semester. With some excitement Heather wondered if it had anything to do with the new senior catalog. In which all seniors were presented with magazines to order all their graduation items from such as, gown, caps, class ring, senior scrapbooks, and so on. _

_Some students had already been called in for theirs, and Heather was anxious to get hers!_

_Her thoughts caught up in all the senior memorabilia's she would be ordering she was quickly startled back to reality by a sudden call to her in a small voice,_

"_Uh…H-heather!"_

_She turned to find Joey quickly making his way toward her from down the hall._

_She frowned before rolling her eyes with an irritable sigh, "Not now shrimp." She said never stopping from her brisk down the hall, "I'm going to pick up my senior catalog." Her smile returned at that, her earlier excitement resuming its place._

"_N-n-no!" Cried Joey moving fast to keep to her side, "You're not wanted in the counselor's office! I-I filled out the excuse slip to get you outta class, I-I wanted to talk to you about-"_

"_What!?" snapped Heather irritably coming to an abrupt halt before swiftly turning to round on the smaller boy, "__**You**__ pulled me out of class for nothing!?"_

_Joey also stopped looking to her with fretful eyes,_

"_I-it was important!"_

_Heather again rolled her eyes crossing her arms angrily, "Great! I guess this means I still don't get my catalog!" She glowered looking away from the smaller boy irritably, "Geez when are they gonna call me in for that already!?"_

_Joey frowned slightly guilty, "Sorry." He mumbled._

_Heather glared down heatedly at him, "You should be you idiot!" _

_Joey paled before quickly saying, "I only did it to talk to you!"_

_The dark haired girl raised a dull brow, "Didn't I tell you the last time we talked it was strictly a onetime thing and that at school the rule of you __**not**__ talking to me still prevailed!?"_

_Joey frowned; yeah he did remember her saying that just before they parted that one night over Christmas break. _

_He had ignored the dull ache in his chest at those words._

_He ignored it now._

"_I know that, but I'm…I'm worried about…you…"_

_He trailed off, nervously as Heather continued glaring exasperatedly at him._

"_Worried?" she asked unconvinced, "Yeah, I'm so sure." _

_Her glare darkened, "Is this some stupid trick that Duncan put you up to? Cause if it is-"_

"_No!" Joey snapped irritably. For some reason her mentioning of Duncan suddenly grating on his nerves. _

"_I got you out of class myself!" _

_She blinked in slight surprise. _

_He shuffled about nervously._

_Heather asked, "So what is the delinquent rubbing off on you or something?"_

_He fumed lightly before fixing her with a determined gaze, "Is Duncan hurting you?"_

_For a moment Heather found herself stunned at the question before slowly an amused smile graced her lips, "Duncan? Hurting me? Yeah right!" She gave an amused laugh placing her hands haughtily on her hips, "Like that moron would __**dare**__ lay a finger on me!" _

_Joey stared at her for a moment, "Oh…" he said finally looking away from her, "I just…I thought because…" He gave a light shrug, "Never mind." He finished lamely._

_Heather gave her head a light tilt slightly intrigued, "No, no." she said, "You thought what?"_

_His light brown gaze shifted from the ground to her unsurely, "Because…A few days ago Duncan and Richard were talking and…" He gave a nervous laugh, "I must of heard wrong…they were saying something about blackmailing you…"_

_Heather crossed her arms looking away in slight thought, "You heard them…?" She said after a moment's silence. _

_Joey shook his head, "I thought…at least I think that's what they said…" He gave another nervous laugh, "I'm sorry…I must have heard wrong…" He looked to her unsurely. She was watching him with a simple though unreadable expression. _

_Joey forced a nervous smile, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I uh…won't bother you again…" he mumbled before turning to make his way back down the empty hallway._

"_Wait!" _

_Joey was suddenly brought to a pause by hasty hand grabbing at the sleeve of his blazer._

_Turning he found Heather looking to him with an intent gaze._

_He blinked regarding her curiously._

_Heather furrowed her brow lightly, "Wait." She said again much softer._

_Joey shifted a light pink tinge on his cheeks, "Wh-what?" He raised a brow almost accusingly, "That's what you want right? For me to leave you alone?"_

_Heather fumed lightly before giving him a doleful expression, "You said…you were worried for me?"_

_Joey frowned his blush deepening, "W-well you know…" He trailed of nervously._

_Heather sighed moving closer to him her gaze dropping to the ground as she spoke, "It's been a while...It's been a while since someone worried for me…just for the sake of worrying."_

_Joey turned to her and Heather raised her silver eyes back to his._

_The small boy furrowed his brow in worry before asking, "You are…okay right?" He smiled reassuringly, "I mean Duncan isn't…doing something he shouldn't right?"_

_Later on Joey would realize that was a stupid question. When was Duncan __**not**__ doing something he shouldn't?_

_Releasing her hold on his sleeve Heather spoke, her eyes fixed on him in a serious gaze,_

"_Do you wanna know a secret about me and Duncan's relationship…?"_

_Needless to say… _

_What she had told him next had pretty much shocked the boy into a state of disbelief! _

"_WH-WHAT!?" He all but yelled once Heather had finished her story causing the girl to flinch, _

"_Ssshhh!" She hissed irritably looking around them though they were completely alone in the deserted hallway._

"_And he's been doing this since he got here!? This whole time!?"_

_Heather gave a woeful sigh bringing her arms up to wrap protectively around herself, "And the worst part is," She said with a perfectly victimized expression, "that I didn't even __**do**__ anything wrong!"_

"_Yeah but this whole entire time you-!?" Joey paused then furrowing his brow slightly, "Wait a second, but didn't you completely humiliate Duncan the first day he was here?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, technicalities!" snapped Heather with a quick dismissive wave of her hand, "The point is, he's taking this whole revenge thing to far and is making __**me **__more the victim than he ever was!"_

_Joey nodded slowly, "So this whole time," he spoke lowly, "Was just Duncan getting back at you for what happened his first day…?"_

_Heather watched him closely with a calculating look, suddenly she smiled, "But you came to help me right?"_

_Joey looked to her startled; leaning in slightly Heather placed her hands against her thighs lowering herself so that they were eye level. _

"_That's why you wanted to talk to me in the first place isn't it?"_

_Joey frowned, true he had been worried. So worried in fact that instead of facing the two boys on the matter he had instead went to Heather for answers. And he had never once given any thought to what he would do if it had been true. But now, with all that he knew, he couldn't just brush the matter off like it was nothing._

_But then…_

_He shifted nervously, "I…I don't know…"_

_Heather gave her head a light tilt, "Are you worried about Duncan?"_

_Joey's frown deepened. They __**were**__ friends after all…kind of._

"_Joey," Heather had spoken softly causing the shorter boy to quickly look to her._

_With soft silver eyes Heather said, "I know you and Duncan are friends, but you can't disagree what he's doing is wrong." She smiled, "I __**know**__ you Joey. You can't ignore this. And…I need your help."_

_Joey looked to the ground momentarily before looking back to her; he furrowed his brow lightly, _

"_What," he spoke slowly, "__**exactly**__ is on these disks that Duncan has on you anyway?" He had noticed she had been careful not to add that part to the story._

_Heather's smile faltered and for a moment her eyes flashed with an emotion to quick to identify…though he thought it had been suspiciously close to discontent._

_But then she did something that threw him completely off guard momentarily erasing all thought from the boy's mind. _

_She swiftly moved forward throwing her arms around him bringing him in for a desperate hug!_

_He tensed up in alarm as she brought her head down to rest in the crook of his neck. _

"_It was so stupid!" She cried out in despair, "I…I wish I had never done it!"_

_Her slim body began to shake slightly and Joey couldn't help but to bring his hands up appropriately against the small of the girls back. In an attempt to sooth her he patted gently against her back. _

"_It's alright Heather…" He said calmly, "I'm sure whatever it is you didn't mean it…"_

"_No!" cried Heather unhappily, "It was so horrible and I…I wake up every day regretting it!" _

_She trembled again before giving a sniff, "Joey," She spoke lowly, "I'm so scared…I'm scared that…that soon Duncan's going to get bored with his blackmail scheme. And…and when he does…he'll show the whole school that disk!"_

_Joey frowned, "If it came to that he probably would just return the disks Heather." He said trying to calm her and in doing so trying to think the best of his friend._

_But the raven haired girl shook her head, "No…You don't understand…You don't know Duncan like I do!" she clutched tighter at Joeys blazer making him furrow his brow in high concern._

"_He won't just give them back…I know that." She said her voice shaking lightly._

_The young boy was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath, he just __**had**__ to ask._

"_Heather…what has Duncan been making you do?"_

_At this Heather shook again with wavering sobs her grip on him desperate. _

_The younger boy paled slightly, "Heather…" He spoke softly his tone morose._

_Heather…was a pretty horrible person. No doubt about that. _

_But she did not deserve…whatever Duncan was doing to her!_

_And Duncan did not deserve her…_

_With an almost determined glare Joey pulled Heather tighter into the hug before saying in low tone, _

"_Don't worry Heather…I can get the disks for you."_

_Heather gave another light tremble._

_Though…Joey had no way of knowing that her tremble was the cause of her trying her damndest to keep from laughing. _

_Her head still lowered on his shoulder her dark hair fell in tendrils shielding her face from view as a mean and victorious smile pulled at her lips. _

_Yes…she had no doubt he could…_

~*~*~

Suddenly like a slap to the face Joey was thrown from his turbulent thoughts at the sharp sound of his name!

Looking up with a start he found his teacher looking down to him with a look of confusion and slight concern.

The thin balding man with coke bottle glasses asked,

"You alright, Joey? It's not like you to space off in class."

Flustered Joey looked around expecting to find questioning and amused looks from his fellow classmates but to his great surprise the class was empty.

"The bell rang not to long ago." Explained the teacher, "You're free to go."

Joey quickly stood from his desk while at the same time began to quickly stuff his supplies back into his backpack. As he did this he muttered a quick apology along with a series of excuses at his lack of attention.

With a furrowed brow his teacher said,

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there Joey. It's alright really." He smiled, "I've never had a problem with you before, but I understand that you're human you're entitled to at least _one_ day of spacing out."

He grinned then playfully, "Or is it just my uncanny ability to make taking notes so much fun you decided to stay for my next class as well?"

Joey gave a light snort of laughter at this, "Yeah, right." He said humorously as he then began to make his way for the door.

"See ya tomorrow sir!" Joey called out politely to his teacher but stopped when the teacher called to him again,

"Er…Joey!" The young boy turned a questioning gaze to him.

His kind smile was still in place but there was also still a hint of concern in his eyes as well,

"Take it easy okay. I know you're kind of an overachiever and all, but I also know this time of year, for seniors especially, can be a little hectic. Try not to let the craziness get to you."

Joey forced up a kind smile though it wavered slightly with unease.

A little to late for that...

~*~*~

After school that same day Heather stood in her kitchen a chocolate filled bowl in place before her on the counter and a series of ingredients needed to make a cake scattered absentmindedly about the large counter.

With a light hum on her lips she stood stirring the cake batter, wearing black jean pants that flared out around her ankles nearly hiding her sock clad feet from view. Switching from her school blouse for a more casual top she now wore a pink button up blouse decorated with a light red floral pattern. Her dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and for her cloths protection she wore a red apron.

As a Valentine's Day treat Mrs. Benson had announced that homework for their home ec class was to make a treat with the main ingredient being chocolate.

Heather decided on an easy subject: Chocolate cake.

Though it had to be made from scratch. Which was alright by the raven haired girl, she fairly enjoyed cooking.

Pausing in her stirring she reached over picking up a small morsel of dark chocolate from the boxed gift that Shawn had given her just earlier that day. Plopping the candy happily between her smiling lips she made a content sound of glee as she savored the delicious treat delightedly.

Turning her head she then allowed her gaze to sweep over her open recipe book under the underlined title;

Chocolate Truffle Cake

Her silver eyes scanning slowly till she came to her next step in the recipe, which called for…

She gave alight smile,

"Five teaspoons of melted butter…" She spoke quietly to herself.

She moved about the large and lovely kitchen toward their refrigerator, opening it she had just pulled out a stick of butter when suddenly the front door bell rung.

She moved back to the counter placing the stick of butter on the counter near the rest of the ingredients before making her way to the door.

She supposed her biggest mistake had been not checking through the peephole to see who it was before answering the door.

For as soon as she did her face fell into a flat and disagreeable look.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked the smirking delinquent.

"Just the joy of seeing your pretty face so happy to see me." He said in a smooth and teasing tone.

A smirk of her own appeared on her face, "You really wanna see happiness?"

Duncan rolled his eyes though his amused smirk still remained, "Here we go." He said in exasperation.

"Then you can throw yourself off a cliff." Heather finished happily quite pleased with herself.

"Funny. I'm getting that feeling I'm not wanted again."

Heather's smirk grew, "You're getting _good_."

Then crossing her arms she said, "The cops didn't speak to me today."

Duncan looked to her with a raised brow, "Huh?"

"That's why you're here right?" Heather asked leaning casually against the doorframe, "You wanted to make sure I didn't screw up you're alibi or something."

It was the only reason she could come up with for his sudden appearance.

Duncan blinked, "Er…yeah…" he said slowly. "That _is_ why I came."

Heather watched him carefully for a moment before giving a light shrug, "Well then," She said before pushing herself up from her leaning position to take a step back into the house, "We're done here."

But before she could slam the door close the delinquent was quick to place a stubborn hand against it effectively stopping her actions.

Heather glared, Duncan said, "Well actually I need a place I could hang for a while. The old man's being a pain again and I just _knew_ you wouldn't mind."

"Why don't you go hang out with one of your jackass friends!?"

Duncan smirked, "And miss out on another chance to annoy you?"

Heather scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "I'm busy!" she snapped.

Duncan's smirk grew his expression smug and amused causing Heather to fume irritably.

Both on the same trail of thought: As if he cared.

She looked away from him with a grueling look and an irritable groan, "Fine! But only a few minutes, I've got things to do!"

Duncan only rolled his eyes as she took a step back allowing him inside before slamming the door behind him. And when she irritably began making her way back to the kitchen Duncan obediently followed.

Entering the slightly warm kitchen and seeing the many ingredients and kitchen ware displayed on the counter Duncan asked almost disbelieving, "You cook?"

He had been curious to find her wearing the apron though he hadn't bothered to question it.

"Duh," Heather answered loftily, "Why do you think my team made me head chef on the island during our cooking challenge?"

With a dull glare in place Duncan made ready to reply, to the fact that she had only gained that statues because she had called it but then she snapped,

"Sit."

While pointing to one of the few stools that were set up around the kitchen counters.

Duncan glowered irritably yet did as he was told anyway. Out of his school uniform he wore a dark green and tattered t-shirt with a 'rock on' hands symbol splattered on in a dark design over a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jean pants. He sat hunched over the counter as he watched Heather with a casual gaze.

Opening one of their more higher cabinets Heather pulled out a small bowl before making her way back to the counter. Duncan watched as she placed the bowl on the counter before making her way to a drawer and after going through it momentarily pulled out a long, sharp knife.

He frowned.

Duncan was wise to always be wary when anything came to Heather and Heather with a knife only made him more guarded.

Making her way back to him Heather moved a cutting board on the counter before placing the stick of butter on it. Duncan watched as the raven haired girl carefully placed the knife against the bar and with careful eyes pushed the sharp blade so it cut down easily cutting the bar in half.

"So what's your grandfather up to this time?" She asked finally her gaze still trained on the stick of butter as she unwrapped it from its plastic covering. Still watching her with strong attentiveness it took Duncan a while to answer,

"Uh…you know…the usual." Heather looked to him furrowing her brow at the bland answer, but before she had a chance to question it he switched topics with, "So what are you making?"

Placing the half stick of butter in the smaller bowl Heather simply replied, "Cake." Before taking the bowl toward the microwave and placing the bowl inside pushed in amount of time she assumed would cause the stick to melt.

Taking a look inside the cake mixed bowl Duncan questioned, "Chocolate?"

"My, you're observant." Heather replied dully keeping an eye on the microwave.

"Hmm." Duncan replied rising his blue gaze up once again to train on the dark haired girl. He took a moment before asking as nonchalantly as humanly possible, "Dark chocolate?"

Heather blinked as the microwave beeped alarming her that it was ready.

She turned to him with a slightly raised brow, "No, why?"

Duncan gave a light half shrug, "I need a reason to ask?"

Taking the bowl from the microwave and making her back towards the delinquent she said, "No, I'm sure you're free to ask _whatever_ you want."

Duncan's gaze caught her own, "Good."

Silver eyes narrowed, "Great."

They lapsed into another round of silence as Heather poured the melted butter into the cake mix. Once again she lowered her gaze to the recipe book looking for her next step; she decided to ignore the delinquents glare on her.

The next step caused for four eggs, which Heather already had left out on the counter. Just as she had began to crack the first one Duncan spoke up again,

"You know you're boy really had some fucking nerve doing what he did today."

He had said it quite bluntly causing Heather to pause in her actions before looking to him slightly bewildered.

"What?"

"Four eyes." Duncan stated simply as if that should have explained everything.

Placing one hand on the counter and the other on her hip Heather asked, "You're still going on about that?"

"I was standing right there." Duncan sneered irritably, "What kind of guy walks up to a girl to give her a valentines gift right in front of her boyfriend!?"

Heather blinked as she stared at him with a quizzical look, "Is…that why you stopped by? Because of what happened earlier today?"

Duncan snorted, "No." He answered irritably.

Again they fell in silence, and then Duncan spoke again, "It's the principle of the whole thing!"

With a roll of her eyes Heather returned to cracking eggs for her mix. He continued, "What the hell was he doing giving you a gift for!? It's not like _he's_ the one dating you!"

Heather fumed; technically _he_ wasn't dating her either! She took her time before answering uncaringly, "I found it flattering."

Duncan glared at her, "Oh, I could tell." Then in shrill and whiney tone he said, "_It was a very thoughtful gesture! Thank you Shawn_!"

Heather stared at him with wide incredulous eyes, "Is that supposed to be me!?" Her eyes narrowed in indignation, "I so do _not _sound like that!"

"And you're just as bad as him, accepting the gift when I was standing right there!"

Heather glared, "Oh so I was supposed to turn down the gift just to make you feel better!?"

"Yes!"

She glowered, "Now you listen to me! I didn't even expect to get a damn gift because of you! The fact that Shawn was the only one nice enough to give me a friendly valentines regardless of the fact that I was in a relationship was very-!"

"Ballsy." Duncan supplied irritable.

Her eyes narrowed, "_Considerate_. Especially since _you_ didn't get me anything!"

It was Duncan's turn to give her an incredulous look, "You were expecting me to get you something!?"

Heather crossed her arms, "Of course not!" She fumed lightly, "I'm just saying you could have! Instead of bitching about whoever_ did_ give me a gift!"

Duncan glowered, "Well geez Heather, I'm not a freakin' mind reader! Why didn't you say something _before _the fact!"

"So what, you could laugh in my face!?"

Duncan's frown deepened, he regarded her momentarily then looking away from her he muttered, "I wouldn't have laughed…"

At least not that hard…

With a dull glare in place Heather rolled her eyes before moving to retrieve two pans from out of one of their cabinets. When she returned back to her cake mix she dismissively said,

"Listen don't worry about it. I really _wasn't_ expecting you to get me anything."

Duncan scowled at nothing in particular, not really sure why her saying that annoyed him so.

When the silence dragged on he looked to Heather to find her pouring the bowl of chocolate cake mix into one of the pans. His elbow placed on the counter he rested his chin against his fist as he surveyed her silently. Her brows were knitted together in concentration as she tried to carefully fill the two pans with an even amount of cake mix. A loose strand of dark hair fell forward in her line of vision and she blew at it uncaringly only to have it fall back in place. Unconsciously Duncan felt a smile tug on his lips, at this moment Heather looked almost…domestic.

Lowering his gaze down to the cake mix that she was pouring his smile grew to a mischievous smirk, reaching out a hand he allowed the chocolate to run over a few outstretched fingers before returning those fingers into his still smirking mouth.

With a start Heather raised her gaze up to his, she glared, "Don't do that, idiot, I don't know where your hands have been!" she snapped placing the now empty (though still chocolaty) bowl on the counter.

He licked his lips, "Not bad." He said before reaching a greedy hand out for another inappropriate taste.

Heather irritably slapped his wrist causing the delinquent to recoil before shooting her an angry look.

"_No!_" She snapped pointing a warning finger at the delinquent causing Duncan's frown to deepen. Her tone reminded him of how one would scold their pet for going on the new carpet.

"What's your problem!?" he snapped back.

Heather only shot him a mean look before taking the two pans toward the already heated oven, with just a little difficulty she managed to open the oven door whilst still holding onto the pans.

She said, "You can have some when it's done."

Duncan blinked, "Really?"

The pans now placed into the oven she closed it shut, "No." she said simply before turning back to him with a light smirk.

Duncan sulked irritably; reaching behind her Heather undid the tie in the back of the apron before saying.

"Besides, I already told you, you're not staying long."

"Kicking me out babe? How inhospitable."

Her apron now in her hand she made her way back towards him bringing her hands upon the edge of the counter she leaned in slightly saying, "So sue me."

Again in the shrill and whiney voice he imitated her, _"So sue me."_

She gave an irritable scowl, "Grow up!"

He smirked, "After you."

She heaved an irritable sigh, "God you're annoying." She reached a hand out to take another piece of chocolate from her gift box of chocolates, "Maybe I should just kick you out now." She muttered halfheartedly.

Duncan was ready with a snide comeback but paused upon seeing her plop the chocolaty treat into her mouth.

He blinked, before glowering irritably, "Tell me those aren't the chocolates four eyes gave you." He muttered lowly.

Heather looked to him, she watched him uncaringly for a moment before a mean smirk stretched on her lips,

"It is. So what?"

Duncan moved from his seat on the stool to move around the counter before Heather, "So, you've got some nerve eating those in front of me!"

Heather moved back slightly startled at his sudden outburst but when Duncan moved a hand out to grab the box of treats she reacted by quickly grabbing the box to keep it from his reach.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Duncan glared at her look of defiance, "Give them here." He demanded.

Heather stared incredulously, "Why, what are you gonna do?" She glared, "It's_ my_ chocolate!"

Duncan's glare turned passive, "I'm not gonna do anything. I just want some chocolate, is all."

She shot him a dull look, "No you don't. You don't even _like_ dark chocolate."

"Just give me the damn box!"

He made another reach for the box but Heather quickly shoved the box behind her back glaring up at the infuriating boy whilst he glared down.

"You wanna take you're jealously out on my gift!? What are you insane!?"

Duncan scoffed, "Jealous my ass."

Heather gave a mean smile, "Well that's good." She then moved her hand to take out a piece of chocolate, "For a moment there I thought we had a problem." She then placed it gloatingly in her mouth her smile growing as his scowl deepened.

And just to be a brat she then gave a slight moan of bliss at the delicious taste.

Duncan glowered, "Dark chocolate," he replied lowly, "Is disgusting."

Heather smirked moving her hand for another piece, "Did you know that these chocolates were shipped from Belgium?" Her smirk grew, "The_ expensive_ kind."

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Duncan sneered, "You know, usually when guys are that nice they're after something."

"Not Shawn." Heather said with complete confidence and high gloating, "He's a _true_ gentleman. Unlike _you_." She finished superiorly before bringing the piece of chocolate up to hold tauntingly between grinning teeth.

Duncan's glare deepened.

He was past fed up with four eyes and the fact that Heather had been up to _something_ for the past week, and…this_ really_ stupid holiday!

He had, had just about all he could freakin' stand!

That's why he took absolutely no shame in leaning in quick and swift to take a bite from the side of the chocolate that was still sticking from the young girl's mouth. His lips brushed against hers just barely forming a light touch causing a shiver to crawl up his spine. He allowed a moment for this feeling to remain as he lingered briefly before pulling back his teeth still biting against the candy he successfully pulled it from her now slacking bite to pull into his mouth.

Chewing thoughtfully on the bitter candy he allowed his gaze to wander to Heather's now incredulous look.

Her silver eyes were wide as she stared at him her mouth slightly agape her cheeks dusted pink.

It wasn't until Duncan smirked at her now shocked features did she find her voice, and even then all she could come up with was an upset,

"But…you don't even…like dark chocolate…"

Duncan licked his lips noticing her silver eyes lowering to catch this action before quickly rising back up to meet his gaze. Her blush deepened and he was suddenly leaning in close again,

"I don't," he said in a low tone, "I need something sweeter."

His breath was warm against her lips and her heart was slamming hard against her chest… and Heather was surprised to find herself torn between backing away and leaning in.

So she did neither.

And Duncan had no problem at all with meeting her all the way pressing his lips lightly against her own. He moved at a slow and sensual pace his lips running over her own in a way that both surprised and excited the dark haired girl. Instead of his usual forceful advances he ran his tongue languidly over her bottom lip in question for entrance. Her hand raised up to touch gently against his chest Heather only took on a moment's hesitation before parting her lips to deepen the kiss.

Their mouths moved and melded together sensually and Duncan was quick to pick up on the light taste of dark chocolate.

He was never a fan of that particular taste…but he was suddenly filled with the desire to have more of it.

Duncan's hand moved then to her waist taking a step forward he moved her to take a step back bumping the small of her back lightly with the edge of the kitchen counter.

Moving her hands up to rest against his shoulders Heather allowed herself to become more lost in the kiss.

This was it.

That feeling she had been careful to stay away from since the last time he had kissed her...Oh, how she had screwed up this time...!

Her heart rushing and a heat filling her from within as his tongue moved with the warm wetness of her own. She unconsciously pulled him in closer tilting her head up wanting more of that heat.

It was getting just a little more faster now as Duncan began to get more desirous. His grip tightening against her hips he hoisted her up to sit against the counter pushing her back so that the many miscellaneous kitchen items that Heather had been using before were pushed back some dropping noisily to the floor. He took another step to stand between the girls thighs.

At the sudden action Heather broke the kiss, her face flushed and her breathing unsteady her eyes studied him carefully to find him in the same state. Their faces were close as they sat watching each other with a heated stare.

For once Heather found herself at a complete loss for words as Duncan continued watching her with a strong lustful gaze. A look that was doing wonders in making her feel weak and exposed…and yet she couldn't look away. Swallowing unsurely Heather began to chew nervously on her bottom lip feeling incapable of anything more than awaiting the delinquent's next move.

Duncan decided then he had to be very careful.

He seriously believed he could become obsessed with the mean girls kisses. Or perhaps it was just the long wait from last time he had kissed her? Either way it wasn't fair that she had forced him to wait so damn long! His dark gaze shifted to her bottom lip that she was currently tormenting as she continued to bite down on it. He frowned before leaning in again.

He would make this time count.

Connecting their lips once again Duncan released her bottom lip from her torture as he began to suck lightly against it. Heather sighed allowing her eyes to flutter close as sensations she never believed the delinquent capable of making awakened inside her. Duncan then pushed into the kiss once again deepening it though this time he did it with the rough and deliberate advances that Heather was more accustomed to from him.

Later on with strong mortification Heather will remember that except, for the fact that she had grabbed tightly to his shirt pulling him in desperately whilst wrapping long legs around his waist, this would almost be like the first time he had kissed her in the empty classroom months ago.

With renewed vigor their tongues clashed with a heated fierceness that was easily throwing all caution to reality as the two teens allowed themselves to become fully lost in the kiss. Duncan's hands moved from her waist to rub up her sides stopping just before the bust before rubbing back down in a tempting stroke. Heather raised her hands up to tangle and tug in Duncan's dark hair, earning her a light groan from the delinquent.

The kiss continued in a fevered state that soon had Heather's entire body heating up and pooling between her thighs. Duncan's hand lowered to grip under her jean clad thigh pulling her closer to the counters edge.

Closer against him.

And she paid it no mind when she felt a calloused hand against her taught and smooth stomach slowly moving up. No, the only thing she was aware of was the fact that wherever his hands seemed to wander an intense heat seemed to follow in its trail, making her moan as she pressed herself more firmly against his touch.

It wasn't until his hand continued on to move up over her shapely chest to grope quite unashamedly at only a bra clad breast that Heather felt something was…slightly amiss.

With a sharp breath she paused as Duncan's finger's moved over her breast causing an electric shock of sensations to overwhelm her. And it wasn't until Duncan roughly squeezed at the soft mound that Heather found the mind to react.

With a completely incredulous look she broke the kiss jerking away from the delinquent and his touch! Lips bruised and face flushed she stared at him with wide eyes and bated breath.

Breathing coming unsteadily himself Duncan stared back at her with an incredulous look of his own.

Why the hell had she stopped!?

Duncan then lowered his gaze slightly, to look at the appreciative view.

Her pink blouse now unbuttoned and opened reviled a dark and lacey red bra.

Heather followed his gaze down and instantly felt her jaw drop as her face flared up (as if she wasn't already flushed enough)!

"Ohmygod!!!" She cried out in embarrassment as she quickly brought her hands down to close her blouse.

When the hell had he done that anyway!?

Frantic she began to re-button her blouse before Duncan's hand moved to cover her smaller ones effectively stopping her actions. Her gaze shot up to his.

He was looking to her with a quizzical scowl as he asked, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Heather blinked. His tone had been rude and incredulous which did well to turn Heather's embarrassment into anger.

"Me!?" She cried out, "What the hell do you think _you're_ doing!?"

Duncan raised a brow at her; the way he stared one'd think _she_ was the complete and total idiot!

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing!?"

"How dare you!" She snapped angrily, "You can't just…" she looked away from him as she searched for the right words, "go to second base just like that!"

Duncan's glare turned scrutinizing, "What!?"

"You're supposed to ask for permission first, you dork!"

Duncan blinked. Where the fuck did she get these arbitrary rules from anyway!?

"You're kidding right?"

She turned a spiteful glare to him, "Does it _look _like I'm kidding!?"

Duncan scowled bringing his hands down to rest on the counter on either side of the girl.

Heather matched his scowl with one of her own as she ineffectively tried to scoot away from him, wishing he'd move from between her legs. Her blush deepened. Perhaps it would be best if she just not think about that for right now…

And after all that had happened…_because_ of all that had happened, she felt she just had to insult him!

Her eyes narrowed, "Duncan you are…you are such a pig!"

Duncan's glare turned passive as he regarded her irritably. Then he leaned in to say in a low and challenging tone,

"_You _kissed _back_."

Even she couldn't deny that fact.

Heather looked away from him, "S-so what!? That…that doesn't mean I liked it! And it most defiantly doesn't give you the right to cope a feel pervert!"

Duncan glowered. What a bullshit lie.

And he had a half a mind to tell her so! That if she found it so _unlikable_ then what was the deal with her moaning and running her hands enticingly through his scalp and wrapping her legs firmly around his middle and returning the kiss in a way that…

Duncan's frown deepened as his grip tightened against the counters edge turning them white.

In a way that made him _really_ want to continue…and he knew she wanted to as well…even if she was to stupid to see it herself.

But to tell Heather this would most defiantly just rile the girl up in hissy fit and result in him getting little to no play for the remainder of the day!

No, if he wanted to move further…he'd have to switch tactics…

Duncan continued to watch the dark haired girl who was still avoiding his gaze with a slightly lowered glare her cheeks dusted with a dark red blush that loose strand of hair still falling obstructively over her face.

He ignored the weird and sudden urge to brush it away before saying,

"Heather,"

The dark haired girl flinched at the low and husky tone.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well you should be-!?" She paused with a start, blinked and gave him a cautious sideways glance, "Wait…what?"

Duncan gave a light nod to his head, "You're right. It was totally inappropriate for me to just…surprise you like that." He gave her a look of complete sincerity, "I should have asked if it was alright with you first."

Heather's glare turned wary riddled with suspicion, "_Yeah_…" she said slowly.

She wasn't buying any of this for a second.

"But, you know you're also to blame babe," he leaned in closer to mutter hotly against her ear, "for being so damn irresistible."

Heather tensed as a shudder slithered up her spine her blush deepening quite noticeably.

Her heart slamming against her chest Heather shot him her most vicious glare.

She didn't know which one pissed her off more, the fact that he was trying to sweet talk her, or the fact…that it was actually working!?

The stupid…she would show him!

Heather raised a quick and angry hand to slap the delinquent only to come up short as he grabbed the offending wrist in mid swing.

Duncan regarded the smaller hand caught up in his own grasp before shifting an annoyed gaze to an angry glowering Heather.

"In case you didn't notice," He said slowly, "_that_ was a compliment."

"I know that!" Heather snapped back angrily "But I don't…" She fumed looking away from him, "I don't want you to say stuff like that…"

Because when he said things like that…it made her stomach do that weird flip thing…and it made her think for moment that he really meant it.

Which only made the stomach flipping worse!

Duncan studied her with a quizzical glare. He then gave a grudging sigh, "Heather…" He groaned out in aggravation.

Heather fidgeted uneasily at the rough sound of her name from his lips.

"I only say that stuff cause it's true."

His tone was low as he continued to lay it on nice and sweet, he allowed his other hand to fall down against her thigh. Heather continued to fume.

Duncan asked, "Can you at least look at me?"

Heather pulled furtively trying to free her wrist from his grasp, he held fast.

"No." She replied quietly feeling her blush deepen at the confession.

She believed looking at the delinquent at this time and moment would be her worst mistake ever.

Duncan felt his lips pull up into an almost amused smirk. His hand moved from her thigh to rest on her waist.

"Heather…" He tried again leaning in close as the dark haired girl continued to ignore his gaze, "Can I touch you?"

At this Heather's head shot back up looking to him with wide eyes and a face now resembling a very ripe tomato,

"Wh-what!?"

And just like that she had made her mistake.

Incredulous silver eyes were linked to smug calculating blue eyes. Duncan's smirk grew,

"I'm asking this time." He said in a low and tempting voice.

Heather swallowed nothing hard as she felt all insults and rationality drain from her.

She opened her mouth, then closed it then tried again, "Uhm…" was the best she could come up with.

Figuring she was still just being stubborn Duncan allowed his hand to move slowly up her side sneaking beneath the still slightly opened blouse,

His smirk turned amused and taunting as he leaned in closer their noses almost touching,

"Geez babe, come on. What do you want me to_ beg_ or something?"

Now that was the _last_ thing she wanted! As if she wasn't embarrassed enough!

Heather tried unsuccessfully to lean away from the delinquent in order to get her thoughts straight…which was increasingly difficult with Duncan's rough touch trailing over her skin.

"Um…no…don't do that…" She whispered breathlessly.

His nose brushing gently against her own he allowed his lips to hover just above her own.

"Then…?" He growled out feeling his restraint dwindling. He was so close…

His hand stopping just under her bust, Heather was alarmed to find that…she wanted him to keep going…

She allowed hooded eyes to close as she unconsciously swept her lips tantalizingly against Duncan's own, sending a shock of want to rush through both of them.

"Yes…" She said without really thinking about it.

And it was then Duncan allowed his anxious lips to meet hers in a slow but hungry kiss, and Heather couldn't help the appreciative moan as Duncan allowed his hand to move over her breast once more. His coarse hands moving over the sleek lacey material of the bra squeezing and kneading the soft mound.

Releasing her wrist Duncan moved his other hand to push the pink blouse back so that it slipped from her shoulders.

Heather moved her hands to rest once again on Duncan's shoulders rubbing them softly as she encouraged him to continue. Duncan's hand continued to move over the silky material of Heather's bra his fingers once and a while roaming over the lace to come in contact with creamy pale skin, his thumbs rubbing against the buds through the thin material clouding Heather's senses with ecstasy. He then gave her nipple a gentle pinch which earned him a sharp gasp from the raven haired girl,

"Duncan…!"

The delinquent smirked.

He lowered his hand to move under the bra wanting to feel skin on skin contact…

"_Heather!!??_"

Then the sound of a something heavy hitting the ground with a loud thud!

With a start both Heather and Duncan quickly jerked apart looking to the sudden cry to find Heather's mom standing there a look of utter shock and disbelief on her face. At her feet was a fallen brown grocery bag spilled of cans and eggs and other store bought products. And though Heather's stupefied mom did distress the dark haired girl quite considerably it was nothing compared to what she felt at the sight of about six or seven other woman that also stood with her mom staring at them with startled indignant looks.

Ohhh, that's right…tonight was the meeting of her mom's book club…perfect…

Duncan was quick to retract his hand from the inappropriate area and Heather quickly jerked her blouse closed with a mortified look!

They must have been quite a sight to see Heather sitting atop the messy counter her face flushed though she tried desperately to avoid all gazes as she lowered her own to the kitchen floor. Duncan, who hadn't thought to move back from between Heathers legs or simply didn't care, stood looking to the other woman with an unreadable look, though he didn't seem at all bashful about the situation.

Heather's mom glowered both angrily and embarrassed,

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!?"

With the hand that wasn't holding her blouse in place Heather gave Duncan a light push back whilst racking her brain for an appropriate explanation to this situation.

As you can imagine she was thinking _very _hard!

"Um…uh…" It seemed the longer she went on without an excuse the more flustered she became.

Duncan however had no problem speaking for the both of them. Though it wasn't really the explanation Heather was searching for…

In a casual tone he replied, "I was giving Heather her Valentines gift."

Heather's mom including all the other woman that crowded the kitchen entry way stared with incredulous, indignant looks on their now red faces and Heather looked gapingly at the delinquent in both anger and humiliation.

Though Duncan couldn't help but find this all highly amusing.

He smirked at the gaping woman completely unaware of Heather as she curled her fingers to form an angry fist…

Until, of course it was to late,

POW!!!

~*~*~

What followed next that evening would be for some time known as the bane of Heather's existence!

After the hellish incident and Duncan was sent home (still grudgingly rubbing his now sore head) her mom had canceled her book club meeting to have the 'birds and the bees' talk with her, a conversation she had endured when she was eleven and was not happy to go over again! And it, of course, only got worse when her dad had returned home from work! Once her mom had told him what had happened he went ballistic, in an angry yelling rage that left Heather grounded indefinitely!

And still completely mortified Heather couldn't even find it in her to argue back. Though she would swear up and down that everything had been the fault of the delinquent! Like pretty much everything that went wrong in her life was!

The next day school had progressed as usual, not counting the fact that that Heather was again avoiding Duncan. And that the raven haired girl found it increasingly difficult to concentrate in her classes often finding her thoughts turning to the irritating boy and with even the smallest mention of him would send her heart racing and blood rushing to her cheeks.

By the school day's end whilst all the students filed out of the large school Heather was extremely irritable and snappish!

Standing near her car as they waited for the crowded parking lot to disperse, Ariel, Ashley, and Tory talked about…something…

For the fifty millionth time that day Heather found her mind wandering from the conversation…until,

"Yoohoo! Hello, earth to Heather!"

Heather snapped her gaze up to find Ashley giving her an annoyed look, "Heather what are you-!?"

"It was an accident okay!" Heather snapped without really thinking, "And _he_ kissed _me_! So…he's the one at fault here not me! And I so didn't even enjoy it! And why is everyone on my freakin' case anyway!? _God_!!!"

The three girls stared at her incredulously.

Ariel said, "Um…Heather…we were talking about Jasmine."

The raven haired girl blinked, "…Oh…" Her face bloomed red.

Deciding it was just best to carry on with the conversation Tory said, "She left school early again." leaning against Heather's car she scanned through a textbook she'd have to study later for a test tomorrow, "She's been doing that a lot lately."

Ariel turned to Tory, "She's been getting bad grades in calculus too." It was a class both girls shared this semester. The blonde gave a thoughtful look, "And spacing out a lot…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

Ashley gave a lewd smirk as she said, "Rebecca told me that Carlton and Brenda saw her leaving school yesterday with Richard."

Heather looked to her, "When!?"

"Around fourth period." Ashley's smirk grew, "And they never came _baaaack_!" She sing songed in a suggestive tone.

Heather placed her hands on her hips angrily narrowing her eyes, "What!?"

Closing her book shut Tory raised her gaze up to Heather's asking, "Hasn't she talked to you about anything?"

"Of course not!" Heather said in an uncaring manner, "Why would she, nothing's_ wrong_ with her."

"She's not answering her cell phone." Ashley said, "I tried to call her just before sixth period."

Heather rolled her eyes, "For christ sake! Can't Jasmine do anything without you guys questioning her every move!? Give the girl a break!"

"So you're okay with Jasmine going out with Richard again?" Asked Ashley with a curious tilt of her head.

"She's not going out with that nitwit again!"

Ariel said, "Calm down Heather, we're just worried about her is all."

"And I'm telling you she's fine!" Heather rolled her eyes exasperated, "Seriously, if something was wrong she'd _tell_ me, you dorks! Jasmine tells me everything!"

"Well," Ariel said unsurely, "That is true…"

Before she had come along, before Ashley and Tory had had known them, Heather and Jasmine had been as thick as thieves. If Jasmine was upset she would no doubt tell Heather before she told any of them, and vice versa.

The girls talked for a while longer and when the parking lot became less crowded made to part ways.

Heather said her quick goodbyes before climbing into her silver BMW before bothering to start the car she reached into her backpack's smaller pocket pulling out her cell phone.

Looking to it she found she had one missed call, one voice message, and one text message.

Seeing as how the missed call had come from her dad it was also figured that the voice message was from him as well. And seeing as she was grounded at the moment, for obvious reasons, she expected it was a terse command for her to return home immediately. So of course she ignored it.

She looked to her text messages, half expecting it to be from either her mom or dad but perked up slightly to find it from Jasmine instead. It showed as followed,

**From: Jasmines Cell**

**Hey met me d prk? =)**

Heather stared at the short message for a moment; it took her a while to realize what Jasmine was talking about.

Heather fumed before turning her gaze to look out her cars window.

Now what the hell was she doing there…?

~*~*~

As the sun hung lazily in the afternoon sky a slightly chilly wind blew lightly pushing the brunette back softly on the swing she sat on. The old and rusty swing squeaked and moaned with each movement having been worn down by age. Not to far from where she sat there was an empty merry-go-round, an empty slide, an empty monkey bars set and an old and empty fort made up of large colorfully faded plastic cubes.

Her dull eyes rested on the sandy ground that she would dig the toe of her school dress shoes uncaringly into from time to time. She sighed despairingly glad for her school blazer as another chilly wind blew.

Trapped in worried thoughts she completely missed the second presence make its way on the small playground until,

"Why are you here?"

With a light start Jasmine jerked her head up to find a glowering Heather standing before her. Her arms crossed her gaze was firm but questioning.

Jasmine smiled, "You made it!"

Heather sighed with a roll of her eyes, "God Jasmine could you choose a more random place to waste time?" Heather moved to stand to the side of the swing set, "What are you doing here?"

Jasmine gave a light shrug as she lowered her gaze back to the ground, "Just felt like it."

Heather raised a questioning brow at the brunette regarding her quietly.

"You know," She said, "Ashley, Tory, and Ariel have been talking about you."

"Hmm?" Jasmine replied never lifting her gaze.

Heather scoffed, "They think something's wrong with you."

Jasmine said nothing. Heather raised an irritable brow at her, "Which there _isn't_…right?"

For a moment she kept her silence then looking to Heather she forced a smile, "Nope. Why would there be?"

With a roll of her eyes Heather said, "That's what _I _told _them_! All that whining for nothing, I swear!"

Crossing her arms Heather leaned against the pole of the swing set. A bitter nagging had been pulling at her since her arrival. Finally giving in she raised silver eyes to the side to look to something a little further off in the distance.

Another soft wind blew as Heather's frown deepened considerably and she suddenly found herself plagued with bitter memories...

Jasmine pushed herself back lightly against the squeaky swing with a light smile on her face she spoke breezily without really thinking,

"It's weird huh. That this is where we first became friends."

Her dark and brooding gaze still looking off to the side Heather took her time before answering, "Weird how?"

The brunette gave a half shrug, "It's just…" She gave a small laugh, "It's kinda…'_strange_' to start a friendship here." She decided maybe 'morbid' would have been to strong a word even though that _is _how she felt sometimes...

Silence and then Heather asked, "Do you hate it here?"

Jasmine's eyes widened considerably at the question as she looked to her friend she was quick to say, "No! No of course not!" She furrowed her brow, "How could…why would you ask that!?"

Heather looked to her then her gaze unreadable though a grim smile stretched on her lips,

"Because I do." She said easily before pushing herself up off the swing sets pole, "I _hate_ this place." She muttered fiercely before making her way back the way she had come.

…She needed to get home anyway.

Jasmine hadn't been thinking straight, it had been a mistake to call Heather out here to tell her what she needed to tell her. But she had been acting on a whim and at the time it had seemed like a good idea…she was so stupid.

Lowering her gaze away from her retreating friend's back Jasmine returned saddened brown eyes back to the sandy ground, curly wisps of light brown hair not caught up in her ponytail falling down gracefully over her face.

"Yeah…I know you do." She spoke quietly to no one in particular as she pushed herself lightly on the swing, forcing it squeak miserably.

A little further off to the side far past the park across the street and still a little ways past that sat a large and grand old church. Once beautiful in its prime was now beginning to wither away with time.

But what had caught the raven haired girl's attention earlier was what lay behind the church, a vast and exalted graveyard….

With tombstones stretching back as far as the eye could see…

~TBC~

*Sigh* Don't you just love Valintines day? Personally I only think of it as a stupid holiday whenever I'm single, but if I have a man I _love _it! ^-^And yes, we're getting closer to the orgin of Heather and Jasmine's friendship so be sure to stay with me guys and be sure to review on you're way out!

Till next chap!

Peace)-AR


	14. The way we work

The Hostile Hookup

Okay Ima keep this short and sweet. Umm I may have been a little to hasty in writing this chap (some parts seeming a little butchered) yet at the same time I'm sorta pleased with it. It came out okay just not fully what I had expected for it. Does that sound wierd? Alright let me shut up now.

Enjoy!

* * *

The way we work

That afternoon between the passing of seventh and eighth period Heather stood discreetly by a line of lockers looking down the hallway to two unsuspecting students.

Jasmine and Richard stood just a ways down talking in low voices.

Jasmine looked upset and on the verge of tears while Richard though seemingly exasperated stood talking to the girl with accepting patience. It seemed as though he were trying to calm her down.

Heather crossed her arms biting the inside of her cheek testily.

For the past few weeks it seemed as though all Jasmine had been doing was hanging out with that annoying nutcase!

And it had come to the point that Heather had to finally wonder if perhaps maybe the two really _were _back together?

And if they were why had Jasmine not told her?

Sure she didn't like the boy, but she didn't like him three years ago the first time the two had went out and that hadn't stopped Jasmine from gushing about him every twenty four seven! And even so what was she gonna do?

_Force_ Jasmine not to go out with him!? Sure she would nag her to death on why going through this again was a horribly stupid idea, but it's not like she was her mom or something! She was free to date whoever she wanted…with her say so.

Okay so maybe she _was_ a little hand's on with other peoples relationships, but like she had said before, that's never stopped Jasmine from sharing about her latest crush.

Heather raised a thoughtful brow.

Maybe…she was just looking at this all wrong.

Maybe this didn't even have anything to do with a relationship…? Maybe there was something else going on with her friend…?

But then why was she going to that idiot for help? Jasmine always told her all of her problems first! It had been that way since…since she could remember.

Just what the hell was so upsetting she couldn't talk to _her_ about it!?

Heather fumed as she glared at the two, "Stupid traitor."

She mumbled to no one in particular.

And she really hadn't expected to get a reply in return for her little comment so it was no wonder she nearly jumped a mile when a voice behind her casually asked,

"Who are you talking about?"

Quickly turning she was met with Duncan who was curiously looking past her to see just who Heather had been referring to.

With an angry start Heather quickly shoved the delinquent quickly around the corner she had been peering from so as not to be seen by the other two students.

Duncan scowled at her shoving, "Hey, lay off!"

"_Sshhhh_! Shut it!"

Once safely out of danger from being spotted Heather took a step back to glare up at the delinquent,

"What are you trying to do get me caught!?"

He raised a dull brow, "By who? Jasmine and Richard?"

Heather rolled her eyes before turning to resume watching the two, "Um, _duh_." Heather shot him one last quick glare over her shoulder, "You know _nothing_ about stealth." She spoke as if it were her one true professionalism.

Duncan grinned, "Don't need it." He came up to stand behind the raven haired girl also looking out to the pair, "You see, one look at those two is all I need to know _exactly_ what's going on."

Heather returned her gaze to the pair, "Oh yeah." She asked uncaringly, "And what exactly_ is_ going on?"

Duncan's grin grew smug, "They're gettin' it on."

Heather felt her brow twitch, "Yeah right."

"Don't think so babe?"

With her always high and mighty air about her Heather stated, "I'm quite positive that's _not_ what's going on here."

With a taunting raise of his brow Duncan asked, "So what do you think it is?"

"Don't know yet." Heather sighed breezily, "But I'll find out today."

"How you plan to go about doin' that?"

"Me and Jasmine are hanging out after school today. She wanted to do something, just the two of us." Heather gave a half shrug, "So I figure she's going to tell me what her damage has been lately."

"Hm." Was Duncan's only response as he allowed his gaze to wander again to the couple.

For a moment nothing was said between the two as they watched the unidentified relationship among their two friends.

Though for some reason it wasn't at all as interesting as Heather had first found it to be.

Perhaps it had something to do with the delinquent standing so close by her side…?

Timidly, discreetly and almost shyly she allowed her gaze to wander toward him.

He watched on with dull interest at the scene she herself had been distracted with not to long ago.

With the coming of the spring season and the slight rise in temperature it was now no longer costumed to wear the Riverdale school blazers. Students now walked up and down the halls with crisp clean short sleeve button up shirts and boys were no longer required to where the school ties (it was still allowed but no longer mandatory).

As it were Duncan chose to remain ever the unique individual by means of allowing his short sleeve button up shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned showing off the white under t-shirt he wore. Not dress code policies, yes, but as of yet no one had bothered to correct him.

His dark hair was growing and now hung in dark bangs stopping just before his eyes. His hands tucked casually away in his pockets he released a soft though irritable sigh. As though the scene he was watching was extremely tedious and not at all worth his time.

This was something Heather found herself doing more and more…

Whenever she found herself anywhere near the delinquent whether in the cafeteria, passing by in the hallways or (on a rare occasion seeing as they didn't share any classes) just in the same room with him her gaze would always somehow find their way to him.

And it would be as if the simplest actions were suddenly fascinating to her…like now as he raised a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck.

What was suddenly so different about the delinquent that she hadn't noticed before?

Though before she could ponder any more on this Duncan suddenly turned his gaze on her.

"Hey I thought you wer-" He paused to find his gaze suddenly linked to Heather's instantly startling the girl with a soft gasp and a blush.

Duncan blinked raising a questioning brow while Heather gave a defensive glare her blush deepening at being caught off guard.

And not just being caught off guard, but being caught off guard whilst staring stupidly at…the delinquent off all people!!!

Her mind worked rapidly trying to come up with something mean to say to him!

_Anything_ to get him to stop looking at her like that!

But when the silence dragged on it turned out to be Duncan who spoke first,

"What's your probl-?"

"What's _your_ problem!?" She snapped back hastily, embarrassed!

Very smooth-like.

Again Duncan blinked allowing his gaze to wander curiously over the girls face taking in her flushed appearance.

He felt a smirk pull on his lips.

Interesting…

"See something you like babe?" He asked waggling a brow.

Heather scoffed quickly looking from him haughtily, "Yeah you wish! Stupid criminal!"

God she hated him.

Doing his best to keep his face neutral Duncan began his question again, as casually as possible, "I thought you were still grounded?"

Heather blinked before her silver eyes narrowed knowingly into a glare her blush darkening considerably, "I _am_." She ground out irritably.

This time Duncan couldn't help the slight snicker that escaped his lips.

Heather turned her glare on him, "It's not funny idiot! I've been on complete and total lockdown because of you, you know that!?" Crossing her arms Heather lowered her glare dejectedly to the ground, "This so isn't fair! I can't believe they've kept me grounded for this long! Just who the hell do they think they _are_ anyway!?"

His amused smirk still in place Duncan supplied, "Um…your _parents_?"

Heather scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "Whatever."

Duncan's smirk grew into a grin, "Well," he started slowly, "I can't say I don't agree with them."

Heather turned an icy glare to him.

Duncan continued, "I mean, babe, you invited me into your house and then the next thing I know you're practically getting _naked _for me on your kitchen counter! I for one was _shock_-!"

"Shut the fuck up! That's not how it happened and you know it!" Cried Heather completely scandalized!

Duncan's grin grew as he raised a challenging brow, "It's not?" Moving he took a step closer to the girl and he watched with high amusement as she quickly moved to take a step back.

"You tricked me asshole!" Heather glowered angrily.

So far it was her best and only excuse she could come up with for what had happened that day.

Duncan ignored that lame comeback as he simply stated in a low and tempting tone,

"I had no idea you were so adventurous, babe." He took another step, "It's really kinda _hot_."

This time Heather moved to take a step back so fast she clumsily almost tripped over her own feet before placing a fast hand against the line lockers to catch herself.

Duncan then broke down into a fit of taunting laughter while Heather gave her meanest glare through her heated blush.

"Perverted jackass." She grumbled irritably trying desperately to fight back her embarrassment for the situation.

His laughter subsiding into amused chuckles Duncan only shot her a smug and victorious look before replying quite casually, "Whatever." And moving from the flustered girl to make his way down the hall calling over his shoulder, "Catch ya later babe!"

Heather glared angrily after his retreating figure.

Him and his damn smugness! She swore somehow, someway she was going to get him back! It was her mission in life now!

Suddenly Duncan paused in his leave before turning back to Heather he asked,

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Have you seen Joey around lately?"

Heather blinked.

Huh…actually that was a pretty damn good question right there.

If Heather really thought about it she would find that she herself hadn't seen hid nor hair of the boy since he had promised the disks for her.

Heather's lips twitched into a light frown.

He had better not be backing down from his duty!

It was then the raven haired girl gave a thoughtful expression, "Ummm, _no_." She said as though she had really been putting a lot of thought into it, "Why would I care about that nerd anyway?"

Duncan nodded slightly in understanding but still felt the need to say, "I don't know…It just kinda feels like…he's been ignoring me lately."

Again Heather blinked, if she didn't know any better…she would think that Duncan's steady gaze on her was almost…accusing. She fumed feeling utterly exposed unable to help nervous habit of biting her lip or the light blush under his dark blue gaze. She found she was getting horrible at keeping a poker face whenever his eyes were on her.

When the hell had _that _started happening!?

"Anyway, if you see him tell him I need to talk to him."

Heather diverted her gaze to the side, "Right, I'll make that my_ top_ priority in life." She replied with sarcastic ease.

Duncan rolled his eyes before turning to continue down the hallway.

Once Duncan was gone Heather released a thankful sigh.

Crap! Crap! Crap! _Crrraaaap!_

That idiot was getting more under her skin than she would like to admit!

She raised a hand up to rake irritably through her dark hair.

She had to be careful…

Heather leaned heavily against the line of lockers before lowering her silver eyes disdainfully to the ground.

If she wasn't she could end up losing much more than some stupid leverage advantage to that delinquent…

~*~*~

By the end of eighth period and the dismissal bell for the day had sounded Heather had been quick to rush to her locker to empty out her school backpack along with a large Prada bag with a change of clothes.

Making a stop in the girl's bathroom she quickly changed from her school uniform into a pair of hip hugging Capri jean pants and a simple yellow tub top with a white edging that showed off her mid section quite nicely.

Hey, it was getting warmer, why the hell not?

Though just in case the day decided to end with a sudden decrease in temperature (as it had been doing from time to time) Heather was ready with a light purple hoodie.

She switched out her school dress shoes for black heels though not so dramatic were they wouldn't be uncommon for casual wear and with a light touch up to her makeup she was ready to go.

After all Heather always loved to look her best when going out shopping! For her shopping was always a special occasion for she never returned home empty handed. It was one of her most loved hobbies!

From the girls bathroom she then made her way through the large school out into the still crowded parking lot and toward a cute orange mini cooper.

Sitting lightly against the hood of the car Heather awaited her friend. A few girls she knew spotted her upon their leave and stopped to talk to her admiring her outfit and asking about her plans for the weekend. Heather, as always, was quick to drink up the attention talking to them as she waited.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Cried an out of breath Jasmine gaining the attention of Heather along with the four other girls she stood with.

"That girls bathroom on the second floor next to the science rooms was a lot more crowded than I thought it was gonna be!"

She stood wearing a pair of skinny jeans along with a one strap light blue tank top with the silver lettering of 'Cutie' going across the bust along with silver flats.

Her curly light brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail allowing soft curls to spill down framing her face prettily.

Heather frowned, "You should have used the down stair bathrooms next to the art hallway. There was hardly anyone in there."

One of the girls smiled, "Cute top Jasmine."

The brunette smiled back accordingly, "Thanks." but bringing her hand down to grip lightly at the end of her shirt she allowed her gaze to wander to Heathers outfit looking to her midriff, "But god Heather, seeing you in that makes me wish I had worn something to show off my tummy too." She pouted, "I'm jealous."

Heather gave a conniving smirk, "Yes, well…you should be." She said quite easily earning a light glare from Jasmine.

Grinning one of the girls asked, "Are you guys going to bourbon? Cause we were thinking of heading out that way later today."

Before Jasmine had a chance to answer Heather said, "Nope, we're going to North Park Mall over off of 77th."

Jasmine furrowed her brow, "We are?"

"Oohh!" Cried another girl, "I love that place they have the best designer clothes!"

Jasmine sighed, "Yeah...very expensive…"

Heather smiled superiorly at the girls as she then said, "Well girls, we'll see you when we see you."

She pushed herself casually from Jasmine's car, "I don't want to sit around all day chatting while all the good sales get snatched up."

Taking that as their queue the other girls said their quick goodbyes and promises of 'definantly doing something together sometime soon' before taking their leave.

Jasmine shot Heather a pointed look as she opened her car door, "You know it might have been nice if you had told me we were going to the North Park Mall in the _first_ place!"

Heather shrugged, "Why what's the difference?" opening the passenger side door she moved to take a seat.

"It's about a forty five minute drive difference!" Jasmine also moved to take a seat in the car. Closing the door shut she looked to Heather, "Why couldn't we just go to Bourbon?"

Heather gave a loud and rude sigh as though she really shouldn't have needed to explain this before saying, "Because, schools out and it's a Friday afternoon which means everyone and their_ grandma_ will be at Bourbon! Duh!" Heather leaned back heavily against the car's seat, "And to tell you the truth, Jasmine, I'm just not in the mood to deal with familiar faces right now." Heather gave an over exhausted look, "Being popular can be so _tiring_ sometimes you know?"

Jasmine felt her brow twitch, "My goodness your majesty what was I _thinking_!?" placing the key in the ignition she started the car before looking sourly to Heather, "Alright, we'll go to the North Park Mall, but you're chipping in for gas money! You know that right!?"

Heather only shot her a perfectly sweet smile, and Jasmine had known Heather for far to long to already realize that smile meant she would most likely be paying for gas alone.

She gave a grueling sigh before pulling out of the parking space.

~*~*~

Along the sunny highway Heather only half listened as Jasmine rattled on about something that had happened in some class today. With large designer shades on Heather looked out to the fast moving scenery dully.

As it seemed whatever had been bothering Jasmine before sure as hell wasn't bothering her now. Her friend had reverted back to her normal bubbly over talkative self and Heather found although annoyed and still slightly curious she was grateful for the old Jasmine.

"-So, of course, Ryan found out about it and in eighth period class he practically _barged_ into the classroom and announced that they were _over_! To the _whole class_! Can you believe that!? And poor Susan was so embarrassed! And now she has no one to go to the prom with!"

Jasmine paused there, also wearing designer sunglasses; she gave a sideways glance anxiously awaiting her friend's response.

Having heard the ending of the story Heather turned her dull gaze to Jasmine then back to the scenery before uncaringly commenting.

"Ryan's kinda cute. It'll be no problem for him finding a replacement for prom."

"Yeah." Agreed Jasmine furrowing her brow as she looked back out to the road, "But I feel so bad about Susan. He really didn't need to break up with her the way he did."

Heather sighed leaning back in her seat, "That little slut had it coming."

It was Jasmine's turn to sigh, "I know you don't like Susan….cause of that one time where she accidentally spilt soda all over your dress."

Jasmine looked to her rearview mirror getting ready to switch lanes.

"But seriously, Heather, that was nearly _two whole_ years ago. You need to let that go!"

Heather snorted, "Accident my ass!"

"The way you hold grudges isn't healthy you know." Jasmine shot her a quick sideways glance, "As a matter of fact…I don't even think it's _sane_!"

With a glower Heather said, "I'll forgive her when the stains come out of that dress!"

"She offered to buy you a new one!"

"When!?"

"When you were busy cussing her out!"

Steely gray eyes narrowed, "I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't." Jasmine said breezily. Then giving Heather a sly and playful grin she said, "You know the first step to overcoming a problem is admitting you have one in the first place."

"I don't have a problem."

"Okay, right sure." She said with a light nod of her head, "You don't have a problem. Whatever."

Crossing her arms Heather looked to her, "Well what about you!? When that one guy….um what's-his-name turned you down at that one party you threw cake on him and then pushed him off a balcony! If I have a problem than you must have some _major_ issues!"

Jasmine felt her brow twitch irritably, "That's not what happened and you know it. I mean sure I was a little upset but it's not like it was a big deal for me or anything."

Although for ten minutes she may have cried…a little.

"But the thing is at least he was nice and upfront about it and still wanted to be friends. So I was bringing him a piece of Jody's birthday cake and then out of nowhere_ 'you_' shoved me! Throwing me forward so that I accidently spilt cake on him and then crashed into him accidently pushing him backwards and falling over the balcony! For a second, because of '_you'_, I thought I had _killed_ a guy!"

Heather looked thoughtful before brightening slightly, "Oh _yeah_. I remember that!" She then burst out into laughter saying, "And remember after that Jody's dogs began to chase him around her backyard cause he still had cake on him and he's like _insanely_ scared of dogs!" Her laughter rang merrily throughout the car, "O.M.G! That was just to priceless!"

Jasmine gave her friend a dull sideways glare, "It wasn't funny Heather…" But she couldn't deny the tilt in the corner of her mouth or the wavering smile that began to make itself steadily on her face. "He could have been seriously hurt, okay. And it's in no way funny to be chased around…by a bunch of yorkish terriers…screaming like a little girl…" She couldn't help it as she also burst out into hysterics.

And Jasmine knew that Heather always had her own way of doing things. And in showing emotions such as concern was one of them.

Having seen Jasmine that night at the party in tears had seriously irked Heather making up her mind to make whats-his-face pay for dissing Jasmine as he had done!

So when Heather had shoved Jasmine into him she had only been planning to get the girl to spill cake on his leather Italian jacket he kept bragging about. She had no idea her plan would unfold quite nicely into having the boy pushed off the balcony and chased by dogs effectively bringing everyone at the party into a fit of hysterics! (Well everyone except for Jasmine that is, who had only watched the scene play out with incredulous and fretful eyes. Though she could laugh about it now.)

And Jasmine knew…that in her own twisted way…Heather had just been looking out for her…like she always had.

Because sometimes Jasmine was just to nice and feeble to really stand up for herself so Heather took it upon herself to watch over the other girl. Because that's what she seemed to need.

And that's just how they worked.

It took some time for both girls to calm in their laughter.

~*~*~

It had taken Jasmine quite a while to find a park at the large and crowded mall and when she finally did it hadn't really been a good space. They still had to walk a ways to the mall with Heather complaining about her horrible choices in parking spots the entire way and Jasmine arguing there were no such things as a good parking spot at fancy malls on Fridays!

North Park Mall was all one story but it was huge, with all the best stores and eatery's one could think of! In fact it was so big that the mall rented out little golf car like carts to drive yourself around in.

All to soon they found themselves caught up in the crowded mall and it didn't take very long for Heather to find one of her many favorite designer clothing stores!

Whilst going through one of the many clothe racks Heather looked up to the excited cry from Jasmine as she happily proclaimed,

"Ohmygod Heather, look at this skirt!" She held up the white and lace covered mini skirt for Heather to see. "Isn't this the cutest thing ever!?"

Heather frowned looking the material over, "I don't know." She said thoughtfully, "That's worse than the school skirts. One windy day and you're screwed."

Jasmine pouted, "But it's so cute though." She looked at the price tag, "And look at this it's on sale!"

A sudden thought ran through Heather's mind, "You know what?" She said with just a hint of excitement, "We should so shop for new swimsuits for spring break!" grinning conceitedly Heather said, "We could show them off at the spring break jam in Toronto!"

Jasmine blinked, "Oh…Oh yeah." She smiled uneasily, "I almost forgot about that…"

Heather gaped at her as though Jasmine had suddenly sprouted another head, "Are you serious!? It's just about all everyone's been talking about Jasmine! Spring break is next week and they say that this year's Spring break jam is supposed to trump all others!" Heather gave the girl a disapproving glare, "How could you have forgot!?"

Jasmine looked sullenly to the ground, "I don't know. A lot of things on my mind I guess." Looking back up to the raven haired girl she grinned before saying, "Just let me pay for this real quick and we can go to Le Bell's. They have a good selection of swimsuits there!"

And with the white mini skirt in hand Jasmine made her way hurriedly toward the check out center.

Heather shot an annoyed glare after her friend.

There she went again, withholding information from her.

Whatever.

Heather would find out what secret she was keeping by the end of the day. Of that she was sure.

~*~*~

It had to have been about…two hours into swimsuit shopping…maybe two and a half give or take that Jasmine found herself wholly exhausted with the whole deal!

Sitting on a bench in the dressing rooms with piles of swimsuits cluttered around at her feet she sat hunched over her chin propped up in her hand as she groaned,

"_Heather_…are you _done _yet?"

A few seconds of silence then came Heather's voice from behind the dress room curtain, "This one feels to tight around the bust."

"Which one is that one?"

"The emerald green."

"What about the blue one? Did you try that one on yet?"

"Again, too tight."

Jasmine fumed lightly giving the curtains a dull accusing glare, "Are you sure? Your boob's couldn't have grown that much larger since the last time we went bra shopping."

"First of all," came Heather's haughty voice from behind the curtain, "Bra shopping and swimsuit shopping are two totally different things, and second, I can't help it if I'm a growing girl!"

Jasmine could hear the gloating smile in her voice she scowled, "Well it's going to be one embarrassing spring break for you if you buy a loose fitting top!"

"I think I would _know_ how to shop for my own size okay, Jasmine. Now quite whining and go get me a larger size of these." She tossed the swimsuits they had been discussing over the curtains, "And while you're out there get me that yellow one with the red flowers on it. And be quick about it!"

She bent down wearily to pick up the swimsuits Heather had carelessly tossed over, "Yes, oh great one." She sarcastically grumbled before leaving to do just that.

It hadn't taken long for Jasmine to get the different pair of swimsuits Heather had just tried on though it did take her some time to find the yellow swimsuit she had wanted.

Though once found she hastily made her way back to the dressing rooms calling over the curtain Heather was behind,

"Okay Heather, I got them."

At this Heather pushed aside the curtains with a proud "Ta-da!" showing off a white bikini the bust tied together with a golden clasp with the back of the top and the sides of the bottom tied together with a simple dainty bow.

Heather struck a playful pose, "How do I look?" She asked with a smirk.

Jasmine smiled, "Ohhh, that's adorable Heather! Totally cute!"

The raven haired girl blinked breaking from her pose, "Cute?" She gave Jasmine a dull glare, "I'm not cute you ding bat I'm hot!"

She turned to gaze admiringly at herself in the mirror striking another pose, "I make this bikini look sexy!"

Jasmine smiled with a roll of her eyes, "Of course, that's what I _should_ have said." Then fixing Heather with an almost bashful gaze she said, "It looks great on you Heather but I seriously don't see how girls can wear stuff like that. There's hardly any material!"

"Well I seriously can't see how come you _don't_ wear stuff like this! It's not like you don't have a body to show off."

Jasmine felt her face warm as she looked nonchalantly to the side, "I think I'll stick to the traditional one piece thank you."

Heather looked to her friend with a raised brow, "What the hell are you so bashful about?"

"It's practically a bra and panties!"

Heather rolled her eyes before redirecting her gaze to continue admiring herself. "Whatever."

Jasmine sighed turning from her friend she then began to pick up the many swimsuits littered on the ground, "You've got guts Heather. I'd die wearing something like that in front of Richard. I don't see how you could be so casual in something like that in front of Duncan."

Heather instantly stilled feeling her face heat up before quickly rounding on Jasmine, "What!? Why would you say that!?"

Jasmine paused in her attempt to clean up the dressing room turning a quizzical gaze to Heather, "Hm? What do yo-?"

"Is Duncan going to the Spring Break Jam!?"

Jasmine blinked before giving a thoughtful look, "Well Abdul and Markus once told me that he had said he _might_ go." Looking back to Heather with a kind smile and a soft shrug she said, "But who's to know for sure? He's always changing his plans. You should ask him."

Heather fumed through a heated blush crossing her arms almost protectively before her. Turning back to the mirror she again examined herself in the mirror.

The bikini really did look great on her.

Her blush deepened.

A little _to_ great.

Heather would hardly mind it if other guys were to see her in this. She would adore the attention this swimsuit was sure to garner.

But she didn't want _him_ to see her in it.

And yes Duncan had seen her in a swimsuit before…

But suddenly it didn't seem so…casual as back then.

After all that had happened between the two it almost felt as if…she would be _inviting_ him to try something if she wore this in front of him!

And she didn't want _that_!

With an irritable look and a dark blush Heather muttered, "Maybe I should get something else…"

Jasmine (now standing with a pile of discarded swimsuits in her arms) looked to Heather in slight surprise,

"What? But why!? I thought we were done! You like that one don't you!?"

Not really looking to her friend Heather muttered, "I've changed my mind."

Jasmine frowned, "Well god Heather, how long are we gonna be in here!?"

Heather turned to her placing her hands haughtily on her hips, "As long as it takes damn it!"

The brunette groaned before opening her arms so that all the swimsuits she had picked up once more fell to the ground.

She moved back to take her seat grudgingly back on the bench.

"At this rate we're gonna spend the entire afternoon in this dressing room!"

Sliding the curtain shut to switch swimsuits Heather said, "Quite you're bitching, we have all day! This mall closes at nine thirty you know."

"Yeah, I know." Sighed Jasmine, "But I was thinking I needed to get you home sooner than that. Aren't you still grounded?"

"Yeah well. _Technically_ I'm not even supposed to be out now so since I'm already breaking a rule I might as well just keep going."

Jasmine gave a cheeky grin, "You're logic is flawless." Then leaning back against the wall she said, "You've been grounded for a long time now. You're parents rarely ground you and even when they do it's usually only for about a week. If that."

"Hand me that yellow swimsuit." Came Heather's sudden order along with an outstretched hand poking from the curtain.

Looking for that particular swimsuit in all the mess Jasmine asked the million dollar question,

"So what did you _do_ anyway?"

As Jasmine continued searching for the item she was met with silence for a moment before Heather answered rather nonchalantly,

"I just…didn't do so well on my last report card. And with it being this close to graduation my parents just kinda…freaked is all."

Finally finding the bikini Jasmine stood up tall placing her hands haughtily on her hips, "You're dad once took you on a one hundred and fifty dollar limit shopping spree just for passing a class with a _D_."

"So!?" Snapped Heather her patience already gone.

Jasmine smirked smugly, "_Soooo_, I think you're lying."

Heather then poked her head from the curtains to glare banefully at the other girl.

"For christ sake Jasmine will you let it go!?"

Jasmine blinked to find her friend's glare accompanied with a dark blush and in an instant she understood.

"Ohhh, I see. It's something Duncan related."

Heather glowered her face burning quite considerably before reaching out an angry and impatient hand to snatch the swimsuit from Jasmine's grasp.

Disappearing back behind the curtain she angrily cried out,

"You think you're so goddamn smart!"

To which Jasmine laughed in amusement.

Hooking the clasp to the bikini tops around her upper body Heather fumed irritably before angrily challenging the other girl,

"Well what about you and that reject huh!? What's been going on with you two?"

Quickly calming down Jasmine asked quite curiously, "You mean Richard?"

"Duh!"

She gave a half shrug, "Nothing."

It was then the dark haired girl decided to try and get some answers, "You two have been hanging out a lot lately. Everyone's saying you two are back together."

A light pink tint dusted the other girls cheeks but she scoffed anyway saying, "A guy and a girl just can't be friends in that school without someone thinking its something scandalous."

"Hm." Said Heather slipping on the bikini bottom, "So what is going on with you two?"

"Nothing. We're just hanging out."

"Why?"

"Cause that's what friends do." Jasmine said quite plainly.

"You two have always been friends but the last time you guys hung out this much you were an official couple."

"…And?"

Heather glowered testily, "And, if it were up to me I'd have to say there's a lot more going on with you two than just 'hanging out'."

Jasmine sighed, but before she had a chance to get a word out Heather spoke again.

"Are you lying to me?"

In the dressing room Heather stood before the mirror studying her reflection as she fixed the strap of the bikini top. Her expression was casual and her tone had been uncaring but there was something more to her words that left Jasmine in a temporary state of silence.

Accusation.

For Jasmine rarely _ever_ lied to raven haired girl for a multiple of reasons. For one she thought she was terrible at it. And for another it just wasn't in her nature.

Though if Jasmine did lie it would, of course, be for good reason. For if Jasmine ever kept a secret from the raven haired girl it always seemed to come out as for her best interest.

Because even though Jasmine thought of herself as much more…mediocre compared to Heather there were times where she took it upon herself to take care of the more meaner girl.

Like that one time when they were seven and after seeing some movie (for Heather was a very impressionable child) got the idea for them to run away and become a gypsy's. And after telling Jasmine of her plan the young girl had instantly (though secretly) told Heather's parents who had simply followed the two young girls till it got dark and they fell asleep on some bus stop bench. And with little to no fuss Heather's parents had simply carried the sleepy children safely back home.

Or that time when they had been twelve and Heather (who had sworn up and down that she knew how to drive) had crashed her dads new Mercedes into a neighbors brick mailbox. And Jasmine had taken the fall for it because at that time Heather was already in so much trouble that one more strike against her and her parents would have sent her to a girl's boot camp.

And that time at fifteen when Heather had gotten into a huge argument with a boy that was two times Heather's size and though the queen bee had angrily stood her ground not at all intimidated Jasmine had fearfully pulled her friend to leave the scene of the over-escalating argument. Because though Heather did like to think of herself as invincible at most times Jasmine wasn't about to take any chances at seeing her get hurt for the boy did not look like one who would hesitate beating down a girl.

And Heather could be so brash and troublesome…and other times (when others weren't looking) she could be so sad…that Jasmine had taken it upon herself to watch over the other girl. Because that's what she seemed to need.

And that's just how they worked.

And that's why Heather suddenly came to the conclusion that perhaps she shouldn't know the secret.

And suddenly she_ didn't_ want to know.

Jasmine frowned deeply, "Heather-"

"You know what?" Came Heather's sudden curt reply from behind the curtains, "Keep your stupid secret. I don't even care anymore."

For a moment Jasmine only stared tensely at the curtains which her friend currently stood behind. Then with a sudden breath of relief she lowered her gaze fretfully to the ground.

Good. She had not been ready now.

Suddenly the curtains whisked back to show off the raven haired girl in the yellow bikini decorated with red flowers (though much more tame than the last swimsuit), Heather grinned,

"How's this one?"

Jasmine blinked allowing her brown gaze to roam over her shapely friend. Since last time Heather had not enjoyed the word 'cute' she readily commented with a playful,

"Oohh! So sexy!"

Her grin growing Heather said,

"Aww, Jasmine, you always now _just_ what to say!"

Jasmine gave a light laugh, "I know, right!"

~*~*~

Hours and a few dozen stores later Heather and Jasmine sat in the large food court their many shopping bags settled around them on the ground.

For the millionth time Heather made a sound of great disdain as she thickly swallowed the noodles she had ordered from a Chinese eatery.

With a gasp she angrily stuck out her tongue and began to fan it quite frantically with her hand!

"It's to spicy!" She cried out angrily…again.

Jasmine only gave Heather a dull look as she continued to chew on her own meal of noodles, swallowing she said,

"That's why I told you not to get that kind. They use that spicy red sauce to make it."

Frowning Heather began to bite irritably on her still burning lips as she looked down to her noodles with scorn then raising her angry glare to Jasmine she demanded,

"So trade me!"

Jasmine scoffed, "No way! I've tried that kind before. I could hardly-Hey!?"

Heather had suddenly reached across the small table they sat at effectively grabbing hold of the side of Jasmine's plate pulling her food across the table toward her before replacing Jasmine's plate with her own plate of noodles.

"There." Heather said simply, "Trade complete."

"But I didn't_ want_ to trade!"

Already eating Jasmine's noodles Heather simply said, "You shouldn't whine so much Jasmine. It's not very attractive."

The young girl fumed, "You're so mean! Trade me back or I won't be your friend anymore!"

With a bored look Heather simply said, "You do realize you've been saying that since the second grade."

"I mean it this time!"

"And you've been saying _that_ since the third grade."

Jasmine pouted, "I hope those noodles go straight to your thighs!"

Heather smiled happily, "They're _soooo_ _gooooood_!" She cried out blissfully earning a scowl from the brunette.

Bringing her elbow up to prop against the table Jasmine looked away from the infuriating girl as she lowered her cheek to rest against her palm.

For a moment they were shrouded with silence save for the sounds of the overly crowded mall.

Jasmine had delved deep in thought where as Heather took to continue eating merrily.

Brown eyes softening lightly Jasmine asked, "Hey…will you still be here for Sarah's birthday?"

Heather paused in her consumption looking to Jasmine with a slight start, but she was quick to replace her expression to that of casual uncaring.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

Jasmine gave a half shrug, "Her birthday's in May isn't it? You'll be leaving again for the second season of Total Drama Island."

Heather gave a light nod, "Yeah." She replied slowly, "But…I think they're calling us back for that in early June. So…I'll still be here..."

Jasmine looked to her with a smile, "That's good. You know how Sarah hates being alone for her birthday."

With a light smile of her own Heather gave a thoughtful look saying, "Well…even if I wasn't here…mom and dad would never leave Sarah alone on her birthday. And then she has you as well, sooo…" Heather allowed her sentence to trail off as she continued eating.

Jasmine nodded, "Well yeah." She said for Jasmine always opted to go with Heather whenever she went to visit her, "But I thought you're mom was all into making it a whole family kinda deal when going to visit her."

"She is." Heather answered easily, "But like I said I think the show starts in early June so I should still be here to visit before I go."

With a light tilt to her head Jasmine asked, "When's the last time you went to see her?"

At this Heather frowned, "God, I don't even know…" she really gave it some thought, "Before the delinquent showed up I'm sure of that…so way to long." Heather gave an almost guilty sigh, "I've just been so caught up in school and everything…"

Again Jasmine nodded with complete understanding, then grinning cheekily at her friend she said, "So she'll be extra happy to see you come her birthday."

Heather's smile resurfaced as her eyes softened happily, "Yeah…I'm sure she will."

It seemed to have become a tradition for them. To talk like this that is…

As if Sarah was a living breathing person.

As if Sarah was still alive.

But Heather believed that, if any, _this _tradition was worth keeping…

"Ohmygod!!" cried Jasmine suddenly earning her a shocked look from Heather. "These noodles really _are_ to spicy!" She had began fanning her tongue, as Heather had done, before giving the raven haired girl a mean glare.

"Trade me back!"

She only shot her a dull glare, "Hell no."

Again Jasmine pouted, "Meanie!"

~*~*~

As the two girls continued on their shopping spree they talked of the most random things and latest gossip around school when Heather made quite the unsettling discovery.

"They did what!?" Cried out the raven haired girl in shock.

Jasmine only nodded her head in assertion, "Yep, they've been hacking into school computers and changing their grades." Jasmine gave Heather a pointed look, "_That's_ how they've been passing all their classes with flying colors without even _being _in class."

Heather scowled angrily, "Richard and Duncan have been changing their grades!? But how!? They don't have the brain stamina to do something like that!"

"Oh, well it's not just them." Jasmine replied breezily, "It's a few other guys as well. One of them must be a wiz at computers or something."

"How do you know!?"

"Richard told me."

With an irritable look Heather said, "He could be lying."

"Yeah…" Jasmine said slowly, "But it's either this or they're really secret geniuses and passed those classes fairly just with little to no effort."

With a flat look Heather said, "Aright then Richard _isn't_ lying."

She then turned an irritable gaze to the ground, "Geez I bet Duncan fifty dollars that I would make a better grade than him by the end of Mrs. Doley's class. That cheat owes me money!"

With a grin Jasmine was just about to reply to that when something…or rather someone caught her eye.

With a surprised start and a happy smile Jasmine said, "Oh, look Heather, its Madeline!"

Heather looked to her friend before following her gaze to, sure enough, rest on the red headed girl standing near one of the mall's many water fountains talking with some guy. Her red hair fell down loose just passing her shoulders and she wore a pretty light purple spring dress and white heels.

Heather blanched quite irritable before saying, "She hasn't seen us yet, let's just-"

"MADDY!! HEY, MADDY!" Cried out Jasmine loudly waving her hands enthusiastically before happily making her way toward the now startled red head.

"For fucks sake…" Heather grumbled as she slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Goodness dear, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Cried Madeline once Jasmine was before her and the two girls had enraptured in a hug.

With a grin Jasmine said, "Sorry, I was just shocked to see you here!"

Madeline scoffed giving Jasmine a look that screamed, 'Are you kidding me!?'

"It's a _mall_ dear! Trust me; this is one of the few places you _will_ find me!"

"Hey, Jasmine." Greeted the boy Madeline had been talking to causing the brunette to redirect her gaze,

"Oh…?" Then upon recognition, "_Oh_, hi Derek! I almost didn't recognize you for a second!"

He grinned, "Haven't spoken to you in a while. How you doing?"

She smiled, "Pretty good."

With a tilting smirk he raised a playful brow, "You know words have been spreading around school, you and Richard getting back together?"

With a blush Jasmine quickly shook her head, "No…! We just-"

"Okay, Jasmine," Came Heather's exasperated voice suddenly as the raven haired girl appeared beside her grabbing hold of her arm, "That's enough of that, it's time to_ go_ now!"

"Well _hello_ Heather!" Madeline greeted just oozing all sorts of false joy, "So nice to see you again dear."

"Right," Heather said with a roll of her eyes, "Always a pleasure." Giving Jasmine's arm an impatient tug she scowled, "Any day now Jasmine!"

Getting the hint the brunette smiled kindly at the couple, "Okay well it was nice seeing you guys-"

"Hey Heather," Said Madeline cheerfully reaching into her purse, "check out my cell phones new screen saver!"

Pulling out the small flip phone she opened it to show off a picture of shocked and highly devastated picture of Heather just seconds after she had gotten her head shaved in the triple dog dare challenge.

"Totally the best episode in the entire season! I sent it out to just about everyone I know!"

With a dangerous scowl Heather rudely shoved Jasmine aside to make her way purposely toward the red head, "You bitch!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cried out Derek quickly making his way to stand between the two girls and placing a halting hand on Heather's shoulder.

"It's always a matter of violence with this one." Said Madeline with a roll of her eyes though a teasing smile still played at her lips.

Heather pointed a warning finger, "You better watch it." She said in a threatening tone.

"Heather, she's just kidding." Derek soothed kindly.

"Ugh, how can you go out with this…_thing_!"

At that Madeline narrowed dark green eyes, "Ah?! How rude! Standing right here!"

"I swear Derek you're taste in girls has been shot to hell since that time you almost asked _me_ to the homecoming dance!"

Madeline fumed, "Or," She sneered, "Perhaps when he was about to ask you out his taste in girls was _already _shot!? And going out with me was his step up!"

Heather scoffed, "Oh yeah! _Puh_-lease!"

The red head smirked, "Well, why not ask my adoring _boyfriend_ then!?" She turned to him with a pretty smile, "Oh, honey? Which of us would you prefer as the step up?"

"Yeah!" Snapped Heather also turning towards the boy, "In other words which of us do you thinks is prettier!?"

Derek blinked shifting his gaze back and forth between the two girls.

He paled under the intensity of both the angry glares knowing that there would be no safe answer.

Jasmine watched on from the sidelines feeling quite bad for Derek but was far to wise to pipe in now.

With a deep frown Derek decided on the safest bet, he smiled kindly, "Ah…I think you're _both_ prett-"

If it were possible there glares darkened even more monstrously,

"Don't give us that bull crap." Heather replied in a low tone.

"_One_ or the _other_." Madeline also replied in a low tone.

Now granted the obvious choice would of course be his very own, girlfriend. But Derek found that he did not fear Madeline as much as he did Heather. He was also worried on what Heather's retaliation plans would be…especially considering his mom still worked below Heather's dad in the law firm… And Heather was never known to be a very rational girl…

With a deep frown he again allowed his gaze to shift from angry girl to angry girl,

"Well…" He started unsurely, "I think that…" Suddenly he looked up just past the two girls with a surprised expression, "Oh look! A shoe sale!!!"

To which both girls instantly turned toward the direction of his gaze,

"WHERE!?" they cried simultaneously.

But the upon turning the only store they found was an unnecessarily large Build-A-Bear Workshop.

Furrowing her brow irritably Madeline turned back to her boyfriend saying, "That's not a shoe sto-!?"

Only to find that Derek was no longer there!

She blinked, "Where'd he go!?" she asked looking left and right through the crowded mall.

"Oh, he took off." Said Jasmine casually, "He's _fast _to!"

"Damn him!" Scowled Madeline irritably, "He is _so_ not getting off that easily!"

Heather suddenly began to laugh merrily.

"And just what is so funny!?" Cried out Madeline looking to Heather irritably.

With a mean smile the raven haired girl said, "I bet this is how _all_ the guys leave you!"

"Tch, whatever! At least I know how to get a man!"

"To bad you don't know how to keep them!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me!"

Jasmine frowned at the escalating fight, "Um…guys?" she tried in a small and unsure voice.

Madeline narrowed soft green eyes icily, "Ooh, look at little miss high and mighty! You know I wouldn't speak so highly if I were you while you're dating that criminal!" She gave a mean smirk, "He's probably cheating on you anyway with that uptight bossy girl!"

Heather blinked shocked at the statement before narrowing her steel eyes nastily, "No way." She said darkly.

Because _she_ just wasn't the type to be used as such!

Madeline raised a brow her lips tilting forcing her mean smirk to grow, "Oh, no?" She questioned lowly.

Heather glowered irritably, "Duncan…" She lowered her angry gaze to the ground hinting at uncertainty before looking back to the other girl, "He wouldn't do that…"

And the sentence hung in the air sounding highly incomplete as Heather suddenly…for the first time ever…found herself rather curious about the status of Duncan and Courtney's relationship…

She completely missed the strange look Jasmine shot her.

"You don't sound so sure dear." Said Madeline, her voice just borderline taunting, "What a shame."

Heather glowered.

"Well, you know what they say about the bad boys. They're _so _hard to control." She gave a light shrug, "This whole time he could have still been with that girl and all the while you were just…a nice convenience." She gave a gloating laugh, "How positively_ embarrassing_ would that be!?"

"Keep laughing you little bitch," Heather said taking a step toward the girl, "You won't think it's funny when I slam my fist-!?"

She paused at the sudden grab made around her arm, she looked down to scowl at Jasmine but the brunette's gaze was cast to the side a little ways off. In a warning tone she said,

"Mall security at three o'clock."

Heather instantly followed her gaze to a middle aged African American man who's facial expression hinted at him not having the greatest day.

Bringing brown eyes back to her friend she gave Heather a pointed look saying, "Remember what happened last time you got into a fight at the mall?"

Heather's frown deepened into an irritable grimace.

Yes that hadn't ended to well, what with the riot and all…

"Dammit," Heather muttered, "I cannot get banned from this mall also!"

Jasmine frowned, "So then calm down!"

"Yes calm down!" Said Madeline with an exasperated roll of her eyes, "Seriously, I don't know why you're getting mad at me for anyway! All I'm doing is telling you the things that you should already be worried about." Madeline gave a pretty smile, "You wanna be mad at someone? Why not be mad at that C.I.T. girl?" And then her smile turned into a smirk.

Before Heather could get in an angry word Jasmine spoke up, "I'm very sure Heather doesn't have to worry about something like that." She smiled kindly at Madeline, "Duncan can be a jerk at times but I don't think he would do something like that."

Looking to Jasmine Madeline's smile became sincere, "If you say so dear. I've never met him so what would I know?" She looked back to Heather, "I'm sure he's the picture perfect boyfriend." And her lovely smile grew and her eyes danced with mischief.

Heather glared icily.

Sensing the danger was not entirely over Jasmine gave Heather's arm a meaningful tug,

"Well it was nice seeing you again Maddy! But we really need to get going. I'll call you tonight!"

Madeline smiled, "Be sure you do dear. _Ta-ta _Heather!"

Heather felt a vein pulse in her head as she allowed herself to pulled away, "Fucking bitch." She muttered.

"Shhh!" scolded Jasmine quietly as she continued to lead her friend away.

Madeline watched the two of them leave with a satisfied smile on her face.

Messing with Heather was always so much fun!

The smile soon slipped from her face though as her green eyes darkened irritably,

Now to find her _loyal_ boyfriend.

"Oh _Deeeerrrreeek_!" She cooed lovingly with just a hint of malice attached to it.

Somewhere in the crowded mall Derek felt a foreboding chill crawl down his spine.

~*~*~

Joey walked fretfully slow down the deserted hallway. He tiptoed and sneaked his way cautiously around each corner. It was late nearly six o'clock but it was a normal thing for him to stay in after school hours. He was a constant for after hour tutorial programs.

With him being a tutor of course.

And though tutorials were long since over with he remained in school using it's library as an excuse of finishing up a very important essay.

He still had his promise to fulfill to Heather…and though the mission he was about to accomplish guilted him so he would go through with it!

After all Heather needed his help and he would not let her down!

Not to mention this did give him the excuse to stay away from his family…just a little longer.

He felt another wave of guilt wash over him with that last thought.

"Darn it!" Cried Joey irritably giving his head a resolving shake, "Not now! Don't think about stuff like that now!"

He fumed, "I gotta get those disks for Heather!" He muttered determinedly to himself.

As if he were a spy on a secret mission Joey peered quite stealthily around the last corner down the empty hallways lined with lockers with only one particular locker in mind.

Richard's.

Joey's frown deepened as the nervous knot in his stomach tightened. He reached a nervous hand into the backpack slung haphazardly over his shoulder pulling out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding the paper he was met with Richard's personal school information that he had…_borrowed_ from the counselor's office.

Yes that's it! Just borrowed without asking!

With a deep frown Joey took in another deep breath before saying a chant he found himself saying more and more often,

"I'm not like Duncan. I'm not like Duncan. I'm not like Duncan. I'm not like Duncan."

Because he was going to return the page back to its file! And then he was going to return the disks to Heather! And then everything would be okay!

And Heather would be so very grateful! She'd probably even_ like_ him!

This last thought was enough to refuel the boy's courage and he quickly took off down the empty hallway making a stop at the locker he knew belonged to Richard!

He looked quickly to the paper's information finding Richard's locker combination right under his class schedule for last semester and this semester.

With unsteady and nervous fingers he quickly applied the locker combination and opened the locker.

Then with a gasp and a quick stumble backwards just nearly avoided the spill of falling papers and books that had never before seen a day of class time!

Joey grimaced horribly.

"I'll have to help Richard organize his locker when I get the chance." He muttered grudgingly.

The young boy quickly began to go searchingly through the locker and nearly jumped a mile when lone piece of paper, that hadn't fallen from the locker, suddenly began to move on its own accord!

The smaller boy stared at it unsurely, with just a hint of fear. "What the…?"

With a fretful and shaky hand he reached into the locker quickly grabbing the piece of paper before he lost his nerve!

Quickly pulling back Joey's brown eyes widened to find…a very large iguana looking back at him with lazy eyes.

For a moment Joey stared at the large reptile and it stared back.

He furrowed his brow irritably, "Richard must not have read page 119 of the school manual which clearly stats the no pets on campus policy." He sighed. "Although that's usually a given."

Moving the iguana gently to the side Joey continued searchingly for the disks…and in no time he had found them.

The small black CD holder that Heather had easily described.

Pulling it from the locker Joey opened it to find at least ten burnable computer disks.

These had to be it!

As quickly as possible the young boy began to pick up the many scattered papers and fallen books from the ground.

He stuffed them back into the locker being mindful of the slow moving reptile and quickly closed the locker door shut!

He had done it!

He had got the disks! Now all he had to do was return Richard's papers back into the office, get the disks to Heather and he would be home fre-!?

In his triumph of getting the disks and his anxiety in quickly leaving the scene Joey had failed to notice the presence making their way steadily toward the boy until he had moved away from the locker turning to make his escape only to crash heavily against the figure standing suddenly behind him!

Startling the boy so greatly Joey gave a small scream of surprise stumbling backwards crashing himself against the locker walls!

He looked up with wide wavering brown eyes at the person who stood before him.

"Wh-wha-wha-what are you doing here!!??" He practically cried out in his frightened state of being caught!

The blonde haired boy raised a brow his square framed glasses flashing lightly as he gave his head a light tilt.

He didn't answer his question.

Instead Shawn asked a question of his own,

"Isn't that _Richards_ locker…?"

Joey paled completely panic stricken.

Shawn smiled highly intrigued, "What were _you_ doing in there?"

~*~*~

Walking into the large and lovely house Heather made her way into the dimly light kitchen. Opening the fridge she took out a canned soda before asking,

"You want a soda?"

The question hung in the air.

Finally Heather got a response by way of an irritable grunt and the sounds of rumpling shopping bags.

Opening the can with a snap Heather looked to find Jasmine making her way in after her. Her arms loaded with many mall shopping bags most of which belonged to Heather. Jasmine had tried to eliminate the need to make two trips and had piled the many store bags in her arms even going as far as to carry one bag in by her teeth the sack swinging back and forth from its handle. Which explained her reason for having not yet answered the raven haired girl.

Heather gave her friend an exasperated look before taking a drink from the soda.

With an irritable glare Jasmine allowed her arms to give way causing all the bags to fall noisily to the ground.

Heather's exasperation turned to annoyance.

With a light "_blah_." Jasmine also opened her mouth to allow the bag hanging from her teeth to fall before saying.

"No, no it's quite alright. _Don't_ help me or anything. Cause that's the_ last_ thing I want you to do is help me."

With a roll of her eyes Heather said, "I offered you a soda." It almost sounded like a peace offering which made a soft smile form on Jasmine's face.

"Oh you did? I didn't hear you. What kind do you have?"

"Coke zero and 7-up."

"Um, a Coke zero please."

Heather continued looking to her friend with casual disinterest before taking another quick sip from her can of Coke zero and then saying,

"We don't have any more, this was the last one. We only have 7-up now."

Jasmine frowned, "You don't have anymore?"

"That's what I just said."

"Then why'd you offer it to me?"

"How was I supposed to know you'd pick coke zero?"

Jasmine scowled, "You only _had_ Coke zero and 7-up! So it was a fifty-fifty chance I'd pick it!"

Heather heaved an exasperated sigh rolling her eyes as she leaned into the fridge to get a 7-up.

"Not to mention you know I like coke zero! So you knew I was gonna pick it!"

"You're crying will be the death of me." Heather replied flatly tossing Jasmine the 7-up.

Fumbling only slightly Jasmine caught the drink by pressing it up against herself. She gave Heather a pout.

"Your mean."

Heather blinked, "Really? And all this time I thought I was _nice_! Go figure."

It was Jasmine's turn to roll her eyes as she leaned against the counter opening up her can of soda with a snap.

After a moment's silence Heather asked, "Are you staying the night?"

Jasmine turned brown eyes to rest on her friend.

It hadn't been planned. But it's not like this would be the first time Jasmine had stayed over for an unplanned sleepover.

The brunette gave a light shrug.

"I don't know. If it's alright with your parents I guess."

Heather gave a dismissive wave of her hand, "They won't mind. You know how much they _adooore _you." She said stretching out the adore part in a teasing manor.

Jasmine grinned, "Yeah, but your still grounded remember. So they probably won't-"

"Like I said, they won't mind." Heather said in an uncaring tone.

Jasmine blinked before her grin turned sly, "So what exactly were you and Duncan doing that forced your, usually so _lenient_, parents to ground you for so long hm?"

Heather only shot Jasmine a cold and annoyed look before diverting her gaze away from her friend and taking another casual sip from her can.

"Ohh! Come on tell me!" Her grin grew at the fact that Heather's face was reddening quite considerably, "It must have been something _naughty_!"

Heather scowled.

She would much rather forget.

She was pretty sure it was dangerous territory to allow her mind to wander to that particular memory…Because of the twist in her stomach and the hammering of her heart…but there were just some things that just…could _not_ be blocked away.

Like…rough hands trailing quite unabashedly over soft skin…or the feel of his lips moving over her own with a dominating persistence…or sharp dark blue eyes watching her most heatedly…or…the way he had sounded…

'_Heather… Can I touch you?'_

Heather placed the nearly empty soda can against the counter near the stove as she felt her face heating up steadily. Raising a nervous hand up she tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear she tried desperately to ignore these thoughts as she unsurely stated,

"N-no…I mean…there's nothing…" She trailed off in embarrassment her gaze lowering to the ground.

Jasmine now stood staring quite incredulously at her friend. In all the years she's known the mean girl she'd never seen her like this!

It was like freakin' _amazing_!

With a light blush of her own the awe struck brunette proclaimed,

"Ohmygod Heather! I've never seen you like this before! You look so totally cute right now! If I were a dude I'd so wanna marry you!"

At this statement Heather raised a scrutinizing look to the other girl,

"What!? What the fuck!?"

Jasmine laughed, "But it's true though! You're so adorable!"

Heather fumed looking away quite disgruntled, "I'm not sure if I should find that flattering or just plain shocking."

Again Jasmine laughed quite amused and Heather couldn't help the light smile as well that graced her features.

And for a moment they allowed the conversation to drift to things that were usual and comfortable for the two.

Such as school, family, friends, life in general, and Sarah.

And for a moment it was like nothing was wrong.

Like everything was okay.

But when Heather happily said,

"Come on, I think my mom is upstairs. We should go show her the outfits we bought for the Spring Break Jam. Oh! And we still need to tell her you're staying over tonight."

Reality came crashing back to brunette.

And she suddenly remembered what all today had been for…

The smile slipped from her face as Heather moved toward the large pile of shopping bags Jasmine had left on the kitchen floor.

The raven haired girl went through the bags searchingly looking for the swimsuit she wanted to show her mother. They both shared a common love for clothes.

But she paused when Jasmine's voice spoke up to her, sounding quite small and fragile the young girl said,

"…I won't…I won't be going to the Spring Break Jam."

Heather looked to her quizzically, "You're not?"

Jasmine took a deep breath.

For the past few weeks she had fretted on how she would tell Heather something like this and going to Richard for emotional support the boy had simply told her again and again that the longer she took in telling the raven haired girl the worst off it would be…

So it was now or never.

And now was always better than never…or so they say.

Jasmine opened her mouth, closed it then tried again.

"I won't be here for spring break…"

She looked to the ground then back to Heather,

"…we're moving that week."

She finished quietly.

~TBC~

Awww! Kouu Hissori How did you know!? Could it be that I'm not as clever and secretive as I like to think of myself as!?. Lol, but yes Jasmine's affliction is reveiled and come next chap the question of Sarah and the promise will be brought into light as well. Till then guys!

Peace)-AR


	15. Don't Cry Sarah

The Hostile Hookup 

Damn it! I tried to get this chapter out before the eleventh and failed! So close!!!XD Works really been a pain in my ass lately especially with Christmas right around the corner...which reminds me I have still yet to do any Christmas shopping!U_U Ima have to go through that holiday rush! Damn! Well at the very least I got the chapter up and thats always good right? Chapter 15 hope u guy's,

Enjoy!

* * *

Don't Cry Sarah…

_Jasmine laughed out loud as her father swung her around in his arms and they moved about quite humorously on the dance floor. The live band played a quick upbeat tune that had the father and daughter enjoying themselves thoroughly as they along with the many other dancers moved about merrily. _

_The party was held in a grand room in a lovely hotel that was rented out that night by the party's hosts. _

_Jasmine wasn't even very sure what they were celebrating. _

_Though for the earlier hours of the party she had been quite bored. What with there being no party games, all the adults standing around talking about droll things, the drinking, and dancing with their spouses. For the most part of the celebration Jasmine had taken to standing close to her mother's side nervously hiding behind her skirt if any of the adults were to kindly show her attention by complimenting her on her pretty party dress._

_And though the entirety of her family was there such as her older brother and sister she still found herself immensely bored!_

_Her brother being seventeen had brought along his own date and her sister at thirteen was far to busy trying to be cool with the friends she had brought along and wanted nothing to do with her baby sister for the night. _

_So she simply followed her mother everywhere all the while whining of being bored or asking if they could now leave. But at one point when her mother had been walking toward a familiar face to mingle Jasmine who had been following quick at her heels grabbed at her dress determined not to be left behind and in doing so had almost caused her mother to trip over herself! Fed up with her child she had sought out her husband to watch over her._

_Jasmines father, however had been more understanding of her loneliness so instead of chastising the young girl as her mother had he had simply whisked her off to the dance floor where they remained now. _

_For the slow songs Jasmine's father allowed the young girl to dance by standing upon his feet and swaying ever so slightly to the beat, and for the fast songs, such as the one that played now, he raised her into his arms to move crazily about on the dance floor._

_Jasmine rather much preferred the fast songs! _

_And now caught up in the crowd of dancers, surrounded by laughter and smiling faces Jasmine had just finally began to enjoy herself, until her father dipped her down low hanging the girl from a slight upside down position! Jasmine laughed set in her hanging angle until suddenly her brown eyes caught sight of another small girl who looked much around her age._

_She sat at an empty table with a doll in her hands sending Jasmine a look of complete anger._

_Her father pulled her back right side up and Jasmine lost all sight of her._

_The one and only frown amidst a sea of smiling faces…_

_To this day that is what Jasmine is sure drew her to the other girl._

_Once the song was over it was quite apparent her father was exhausted but asked anyway,_

"_Want another dance kiddo?" _

_Jasmine shook her head before kicking her feet quite impatient which expressed her desire to be let down, _

"_I wanna go play with the other girl." She said as her father placed her to the ground._

_Her father looked around momentarily, "What other girl?"_

_Jasmine looked to where she had seen the girl, "Over…" she paused, the girl was now gone._

_She blinked curious before leaving toward the table she had last seen her. Her father watched her leave both weary and wary, _

"_Don't go too far pumpkin! Stay where your mother and I can see you!" _

"_Okay!" She called back. _

_She didn't plan to go to far anyway. At the age of six Jasmine was timid young girl and never took to straying to far from her parents._

_The chair the young girl had sat in was now empty and coming to stand before the now deserted table Jasmine could find no trace of her._

_She pouted. And here she had thought she had found someone to play with._

_Then a sudden voice graced her ears, and it was anything but pleasant,_

"_You dance stupidly."_

_Again the young Jasmine blinked. The mean and haughty voice had come from under the table. _

_Jasmine kneeled down peering at the long table cloth before moving her hand to lift it up._

_She was met with glaring silver eyes of the other young girl as she sat Indian style also dressed up prettily with the doll sitting in her lap._

_Jasmine kept her gaze on the doll._

_Never before had she seen such a beautiful china doll before! It was dressed up in a white dress with curly brown hair and glass blue eyes. _

_Jasmine looked back up to the other girl unsurely wondering if she would let her hold it._

"_Um…I like your doll."_

_The young girls grip tightened around the toy before she stated, "It's not mine."_

"_Oh…" Jasmine fidgeted slightly before moving a little closer toward the girl, "Could I-?"_

"_Stop!" Cried the other girl suddenly instantly stilling Jasmine's movements, "You can't come in here! This is__** our**__ secret club and __**you're**__ not allowed!"_

_Jasmine blinked before frowning, "Oh…" she said again._

_The other girl smartly replied, "You have to know the secret password."_

_Jasmine looked embarrassed, "…um okay…" she replied before moving to crawl backwards from under the table._

_The other girl cried out again, "Wait a second!" she gave Jasmine a look like she was stupid, "You're not even going to try and guess!?"_

_Again Jasmine stilled her actions, "The…password…?" _

_The little girl glared, Jasmine pursed her lips,_

"_Is it…please?"_

"_Nope!" said the little girl quickly looking away from her in disinterest. _

_Jasmine looked to the ground nervously before saying, "But…my mommy says that's the magic word."_

_The little girl looked back to her and for a moment only stared at her quizzically, _

"_Your mommy is stupid." She said simply._

_Jasmine blinked her gaze now turning fretful, "N-no she's not…"_

_The little girl gave a light tilt to her head, "Are you going to cry?"_

_Jasmine fumed, "No!" She replied truly upset with this other girl._

_She smiled meanly, "Yes you are! Only crybabies cry! __**You're**__ a crybaby!"_

_Jasmine felt the sting of tears making their way down before moving to stand up allowing the table cloth to fall and hide the mean girl from view,_

"_I am __**not**__ a crybaby! And I'm telling my mommy on you!" _

_But before she could rush off to do just that she heard the voice of the other little girl call to her,_

"_Don't you want to play with the doll?"_

_Jasmine paused then looked back to the table where the little girl was hiding under she frowned,_

"…_yes." She answered honestly._

"_If you tell on me I won't let you play with it!" She cried out._

_Jasmine fumed before kneeling down once again though she didn't bother to lift the table cloth again,_

"_I…I won't tell then." She compromised, (cause she really __**did**__ want to play with the doll)._

_For a while she was met with silence until the other girl called,_

"_You can come in."_

_The brunette felt a light thrill at this for some reason feeling a strange need to be accepted by this other girl. She moved forward under the table cloth and under the table to sit kneeling before the other girl._

_The other little girl wore a white party dress her short black hair which stopped just before her shoulders pulled back in short pig tails. _

_Jasmine's brown hair was held back by a bow as it fell in soft curls down her back and the party dress she wore was a light pink instead. _

_She looked to the other girl unsurely, "Um…my name is Jasmine."_

_The other girl stared at her with seemingly dull and unimpressed eyes before accordingly stating, "My names Heather." She lowered her gaze to the doll in her lap, "And this is Penny."_

_Jasmine smiled, "So…can I play with Penny?" _

"_Nope." Heather answered simply._

_Jasmine frowned, "B-but I thought you said-"_

"_You can't play with her, because she isn't mine. So I can't say if you can play with Penny or not."_

"_Well…whose is it then?"_

_At this Heather smiled almost proudly, "My baby sister's."_

"_Ohhh." Jasmine supplied slowly, "So…I have to ask your sister?"_

_Heather nodded, "Yup."_

_Jasmine smiled, that seemed fair enough, "Where is she?"_

_Heather answered, "She's still in my mommy's tummy."_

_Jasmine's smile instantly fell from her face as she stared at the other girl incredulously, "Why is she in there!?" She cried._

_Heather raised a brow, "Cause that's where baby's come from."_

_The brunette blinked, "Really!?" She took on a thoughtful look, "Buuuut…My daddy told me baby's come from the stork."_

_Heather furrowed her brow, "What's a stork?"_

"_A big bird." Jasmine answered._

"_Why would a bird have a baby?" _

"_The bird delivers them." Jasmine stated happily, "He carries them to the mommy and daddy's that want a baby." _

_Heather looked unconvinced, "Where does the stork get the baby?"_

"_From the baby factory." She answered without missing a beat._

_Heather looked quizzical before coming to an obvious conclusion and stated, "Your daddy lied to you."_

_Jasmine frowned, "Nah uh!" _

"_Yeah, huh! Storks don't deliver babies dummy!" _

_Jasmine looked fretful, "B-But my daddy said they did!"_

"_Your daddy's a __**liar**__!"_

_Jasmine looked aghast! "N-nah uh! My daddy…" Jasmine looked to the ground fretfully, "Why would he lie…?"_

_Heather gave a half shrug, "I don't know. Maybe he hates you."_

_Jasmine's bottom lip trembled as tears once again pooled in her eyes, "He does not!" She cried._

_Heather looked away nonchalant, "Crybaby." _

_Jasmine fumed as some more tears trailed down her cheeks, "I'm not a crybaby!" Then she glared challengingly at the other girl, "A-and if you know so much…then h-how come the baby is in your mommy's tummy then!?"_

_Heather blinked, "Huh?"_

"_Why's the baby in your mommy's tummy!?"_

_Heather stared, now that was a very good question… But rather than admitting she didn't know Heather snootily replied,_

"_B…because that's just where…babies come from when they're not born yet…everybody knows it!"_

_Jasmine furrowed her brow, "Wh-what?"_

_Heather quickly changed the subject, "Did you know that this whole party is for my sister." She smiled, "Cause she's gonna come out of my mommy's tummy soon."_

"_Really?" Jasmine said, "Can I see her when she does?"_

"_Maybe." Heather answered offhandedly._

_Jasmine smiled, "And maybe she'll let me play with Penny!"_

_Heather glared before tightening her grip on the toy almost possessively, "Maybe." She said again._

_Jasmine looked thoughtful, "What will you're sister be like?"_

_Heather blinked before smiling most boastfully, "Like me!" she answered happily._

_Jasmine's smile faltered a bit. If that were true then she'd probably__** never**__ get to play with the doll._

"_And she'll be smart and pretty, and me and her will play games all the time!"_

"_Can I play too?" Jasmine asked sweetly._

"_No!" Snapped Heather, "Cause she'll be __**my**__ sister not yours!"_

_Jasmine frowned, "Oh…" she said taking in Heather's six year old logic._

_Heather then smiled meanly (In the future Jasmine would refer to it as Heather's trademark evil smirk),_

"_My sister has a lot of toys." She said superiorly._

_Jasmine stared at her intrigued, "Really?" Her eyes darted to the doll and back to Heather, "Like the doll?"_

"_Yep!" Heather smiled, "Only better!"_

"_Really!? Do…" Jasmine looked uncertain, "Do you think she'll let me play with them?"_

_Again Heather answered with, "Maybe." _

_Jasmine frowned looking to the ground sadly. Heather stood up, though she was still bent low so as not to hit her head on the table, _

"_Do you wanna see them?"_

_Jasmine looked up at her, "Um…y-yes please!"_

_~*~*~_

_Jasmine had followed Heather as they weaved about the large room of grownups until they came to the exit of the large ballroom._

_Jasmine had been quite hesitant knowing her parents had told her not to leave the room but when Heather began to laugh and call her crybaby who was scared to leave her momma Jasmine had relented to following the other girl out into the hotel's lobby. _

_And she was nervous and uncertain about her decision to leave so as they walked she made sure to keep close to Heather's side. Though Heather walked with confidence and knowledge about where she was going, she walked like a person who was very much used to going as they pleased regardless if one told them to go or not. _

_Jasmine mused; almost like a grown up._

_She stopped at an elevator and Jasmine was instantly excited! Elevators were fun!_

_Pushing the up arrow Heather then stood tapping her little foot impatiently as she awaited their ride._

_Once the large doors parted and the two small girls entered Jasmine couldn't help but ask, "Can I push the button!?"_

_Heather looked to her, and for a moment Jasmine was sure she'd say no but then she replied, "Hit number two and four."_

_And standing on tip toe Jasmine happily complied._

_As they awaited their floor the elevator made a few stops to pick up others who were also going up._

_Once the doors opened up for their stop Jasmine instantly got off followed casually by Heather (but not before moving to hit every other floor button on the elevator's pad!) The elevator door closed behind her instantly silencing all the groans and unhappy remarks from the few unhappy adults left on the elevator. _

_Jasmine gave Heather a quizzical look but before she could ask why she had done that Heather instantly said, "Come on it's this way!" _

_Before running down the hall! _

_Jasmine instantly moved to follow! _

_They hadn't run very far before Heather stopped before a door marked 'Suite 617' the raven haired girl then reached in her pocket taking out a key card which she expertly swiped through the key pad and opened the door. _

_Jasmine's brown eyes widened as she took in the small apartment room filled with toys and beautifully decorated presents! _

_A few of them Jasmine noted looked to have already been opened and gone through. _

_Heather said, "Lots of people gave these toys to my baby sister as gifts for when she's born." She haughtily added, "But since she's __**my**__ little sister__** I**__ get to play with them too!"_

_Hence why some of the presents were already opened and why Heather was possessively still holding onto Penny._

_Jasmine looked to the doll then back to Heather, then with a shy smile she said, "But they're your toys now right?"_

_Heather looked to her, Jasmine said, "Since they belong to both you and your sister and since your sister isn't here yet, they all belong to you!"_

_Heather looked thoughtful before smiling at Jasmine liking the way that sounded, "Yup that's right!" she happily agreed. _

"_So then…" Jasmine said slowly, "It's okay if I ask__** you**__ if I can play with the toys right?"_

_Heather frowned looking deep in thought, "I guess so…" she answered slowly._

_Jasmine looked hopeful as the dark haired girl looked to her dully._

"_Okay fine. But __**only**__ for a little while!"_

_She answered earning a happy "Yay!!!" From Jasmine as she went to play with the many stuffed animals that had been opened from their gift boxes._

_And Heather resumed to opening more of the gift boxes that had been given to her parents for their soon to be baby girl. _

_The night progressed and the two girls were later found by Jasmines worried parents and Heathers exasperated parents asleep amidst the many torn wrapping paper and toys._

_~*~*~_

_With wide and curious silver eyes Heather stared through the window at the many rows of softly crying or sleeping babies. Some of them wrapped tightly in a light blue blanket while others were wrapped in a light pink. _

_Her father held her quite securely to his chest and after a moments time Heather gave up her search and asked, _

"_Which one is she?" She looked to her father, "Which ones Sarah?"_

_For that was the name her parents had decided on. Heather found it acceptable._

_Her father searched the nursery his own dark eyes quickly scanning over the charts placed at the foot of each baby's crib which held their name and other personal information. _

"_Hmm," He said after a moments search, "I don't know pooky, perhaps the nurse just hasn't brought her out yet."_

_Heather pouted, "Well she better hurry up! I wanna play with my sister!"_

_Her father gave a light chuckle at this, "Now honey I don't think Sarah's gonna be up for much playing for a while."_

_Heather looked to him, "Why not?"_

"_Well because she's a baby. The only thing she's gonna wanna do is sleep and eat."_

_Heather frowned quite disappointed at that, "So she won't wanna play with me?"_

"_Maybe when she gets a little older." Her father smiled kindly at her, "But in the meantime, you know you're mother and I are gonna need some help in taking care of her. And since you're a big girl now we'll be counting on you for a lot more responsibilities."_

_Heather beamed, "Okay!" She happily agreed. Because she really __**was**__ a big girl, she was just happy her parents had finally come to realize it!_

_Heather was just about to ask what she could do to help raise the baby when a nurse suddenly made their way toward them._

"_Excuse me sir?" She called to Heather's dad quite politely, "You're the father of Sarah right?"_

_Turning toward the nurse both Heather and her dad looked to the young lady before he answered, "Yes, that's correct."_

_She didn't look to thrilled._

"_Could you please come with me? There's something the doctor would like to talk to you about."_

_Heather's father instantly turned riddled with worry as he quickly set Heather down, "I-is it my wife!? Is she-"_

"_Your wife is fine." She quickly interjected, "It's…about Sarah…" The nurse looked to Heather; Heather curiously returned her gaze before the nurse quickly looked back to her father, "Could you please come with me."_

_Heather's father frowned, "Ah…sure but ah…" He looked down to Heather._

_The nurse quickly took the hint and quickly called to another nurse, "Hey, Amy!"_

_A blonde plump nurse made her way toward the three. The nurse asked, "Could you watch over this little one while I take her father to talk with one of the doctors?"_

_Amy smiled, "Yeah sure." And then she kneeled down to ask Heather what her name was._

_But Heather ignored her as she instead took to watching the nurse walk away with her father. _

_Now that wasn't fair._

_She should've been allowed to go to! _

_She was after all a big girl._

_~*~*~_

_Sarah had been diagnosed with a disease known as osteoporosis._

_According to the doctor it was rare disease to find in babies…let alone newborn infants. The disease caused a weak immune system and left the bones weak and brittle. Though he believed that with careful care and a good amount calcium and vitamin D she could live a good life. And **maybe**...a long one as well. Though he seemed most uncertain of that last one._

_There had to be precautions._

_Sarah would need to be handled with the utmost and extreme care in order to reduce risk of fragility fracture. The Doctors explained that at Sarah's young and weakened state pain came a lot more easier for her. _

_It had been a week before they were able to finally bring Sarah home. _

_And it took about three weeks later for Heather to be entirely fed up with the young girl!_

_It wasn't bad enough that she wasn't allowed to play with Sarah; no she could have easily been contempt just helping her parents take care of her. But she hadn't even been allowed to hold her yet! And the fact that she had been crying since they had brought her from the hospital and had barely stopped!! _

_That was the part that was driving her nerves! _

_Heather lay in her bed staring dully up at her ceiling as the loud wails from baby Sarah carried on from just down the hall. _

_She gave a light groan as she turned over in her bed her purple night shirt along with her sheets scrunched up and uncomfortable from the long hours of tossing and turning in bed._

_The little girl soon sat up in bed fed up with trying to get to sleep, she instead slipped out of bed her night shirt falling down properly just past her knees. _

_With a deep frown on her pretty face she irritably made her way out her vastly large bedroom filled with toys out into the dark hallway. _

_Having long since abandoned her fear of night time monsters the six year old made her way porously toward her destination very aware of where her parents would be at this time. _

_If she couldn't sleep someone was damn sure gonna read her a bedtime story and fix her some hot chocolate!_

_Just down the hallway and around the corner was Sarah's nursery and the only room in the entire house that was light up. _

_Making her way toward the slightly ajar door with a slither of light slipping through Heather was just ready to barge in and make her presence known when her mother's voice spoke up irritable and harsh,_

"_I'm not so sure how much longer I can take this!"_

"_Honey-"_

"_She hasn't stopped crying since we brought her home!"_

_Heather paused. She snuck closer and peered through the slightly open door._

_Her mother sat exhausted in one of Sarah's toy play chairs while her father slowly paced the room rocking Sarah softly to and fro. Though it didn't seem to be helping calm the baby in any way as she continued to wail loudly. _

"_Don't exaggerate." Her father calmly replied though he looked just as tired, "She doesn't cry __**all**__ the time."_

"_No." Replied her mom sleepily, "cause when she's not crying she's sleeping." She sighed woefully, "Sleep. I remember that."_

"_She's just…in pain." Her father replied, "Remember the doctor said we had to treat her with extra care. She's at a very delicate state right now."_

"_Careful!? We've been careful! We've been…!" Her mother lowered her head down to rest in her hands, except for Sarah's cries they were silent for a moment before her mother confessed, "The day before yesterday, she was fine. She was making a small whining noise but that's it. I tried to change her diaper and…" She raised troubled silver eyes to rest on Heather's father, "I don't know…I guess I did something…!? She started screaming bloody murder!" Her frown deepened, "I…don't know what to do with this child honey….She makes me scared to just pick her up! Like I'm gonna break her or something!"_

"_It's alright." Her husband assured, "You probably just weren't paying complete and total attention."_

_His wife glared, "I __**was**__." She muttered defiantly._

_He looked indecisive but said, "Well…it doesn't matter anyway. Look, she's fine now…I think she's starting to calm down."_

_At this Heather's mother gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god!" _

_Her father continued to calmly rock the slowly settling Sarah, "Go on to sleep honey. I'll stay up with her until she falls asleep."_

_She smiled in gratitude, "Thank you." She muttered before standing from the chair and moving toward her husband leaned in to give him a kiss against his cheek. Then she looked lovingly down at her daughter, "Goodnight Sarah." She replied._

_And for a moment she looked considerate of giving her baby daughter a goodnight kiss as well…but decided against it before moving toward the door._

_Heather seeing this quickly backed away from the door and with no hiding spot in place could only move to press herself flat against the wall! Though her mother seemed far to out of it to notice anything amiss as she opened the door and made her way out into the darkened hallway toward her room._

_Heather watched her go till she disappeared around the corner a deep frown making its way upon her features._

_For you see as a child at the age of six Heather understood quite a lot._

_Though she may not have known __**precisely**__ what was wrong with Sarah, she __**did**__ know that she was very sick._

_And her illness was not making her family very happy._

_She inclined her head toward Sarah's room as the soft sound of her father humming slowly made its way toward her ears. Though still tired he continued to softly rock her back and forth while pacing the floor desperately hoping Sarah would soon fall to sleep._

_Heather placed her hands irritably against her little hips. _

_Perhaps a little sister wasn't such a good idea to have begun with…_

_~*~*~_

_About four months later and Sarah had still not lent up from the crying! It was beginning to get to the point that Heather was grateful to go to school just for the few hours of peace! _

_As Sarah's crying sounded throughout the entire house Heather made her way quickly downstairs to find her dad standing near the door tying on his tie as he got ready for work. Mrs. Fields a maid who helped also serve as a part time nanny stood next to her father as her dad told her all the chores he wished to be done by that evening before she got off. _

_Heather happily interrupted with, _

"_Daddy look!" She held up her 'My Little Ponies' Lunch box for her father to see, her large backpack hanging from her tiny shoulders. "I'm going to show it for show and tell today!"_

_He smiled kindly down at his daughter, while Mrs. Fields glared irritably; having babysat Heather multiple times taught her to always be wary of the child. Even when she was at her sweetest._

_**Especially**__ when she was at her sweetest._

"_That's wonderful pumpkin." He replied accordingly earning a lovely smile from his daughter._

"_Yeah!" She happily agreed before her face changed giving it a stern expression, "The other kids can __**see**__ it…but they can't__** touch**__ it! Cause it's __**mine**__!"_

_He gave a light laugh, "Yes, alright honey." _

_Heather frowned, "Daddy can I have the 'My little ponies' crayon set? Cause I have the coloring book, but not the crayon set, and this boy in my class says that if I have the coloring book than I need the crayons to go with it-"_

"_Crayons are crayons." Replied Mrs. Fields testily, "They all color just the same."_

_Heather instantly turned to Mrs. Fields placing her hands on her hips and haughtily saying, "No one was talking to you __**Melissa**__!" _

_Mrs. Fields felt her brow twitch, for some reason it irked her even more when Heather used her name…perhaps because the young girl always said with a light sneer inclined._

"_Heather feather be nice to Mrs. Fields." Her father chastised. _

_Heather turned to her dad irritably, "Daddy can we get us a new maid? One that's more prettier and nicer?"_

_Mrs. Fields scowled, "Little brat." She hissed between clenched teeth. _

_Her dad sighed wearily, "Heather-"_

"_And just where the hell do you think you're going!?"_

_The three turned to find Heather's mom looking extremely irritable and disgruntled she stood still wearing her pajamas her hair disheveled and dark marks under her eyes that hinted at her lack of sleep the crying Sarah still in her arms._

_Heather's father stared, "Uh…to work?"_

_Heather smiled, "Mommy look what I'm bringing to show and tell!"_

_Her mother ignored her, "__**Again**__!? I thought you were going to take today off!"_

_Her husband frowned slightly, "I can't keep taking days off…I've got clients to take care of."_

_Her eyes narrowed, "So what, you're stupid clients are more important than your daughter!?" _

_Sarah's screaming grew louder her mother winced._

_Mrs. Fields said, "Do you want me to take her for a while?"_

_Heather's mother turned a snarl on her, "No I've got her!" causing the older woman to flinch. _

_Heather's father gave her a look of uncertainty before saying, "Honey, I have to-"_

"_To __**work**__ I heard you the first time!" She sneered._

"_Well that's just great I'm glad you're taking to working so hard to provide for this family! You know I've been thinking, it must be wonderful to get out of the house to your nice and quiet office where you don't have to worry about any crying babies or-!"_

"_What are you-?"_

_Her glare darkened, "I need you here!"_

_Sarah gave out a fierce scream, causing her mother to scowl horribly her grip on the baby loosening. Heather's father moved quickly to carefully pry Sarah from her loose grip._

"_Okay, listen…just…just let Mrs. Fields take care of Sarah for the day and…you just…lay down for a while…alright." He said then carefully handing Sarah over to the awaiting older woman's arms. He then moved toward his wife placing his hands comfortingly upon her shoulders, "__**You**__ take a nap okay. A nice long nap…and just worry about **you **for today."_

_Heather's mom watched him carefully before closing her eyes taking a deep breath and exhaling._

"_Yeah okay…" she replied in a strained tone. "Th-that's what I'll do…That's…that's probably what I need…"_

_He gave an encouraging smile. "Yes, that's all you need…just take a good breather."_

_She smiled back, "Yeah…okay yeah." She gave a light chuckle, "I'm…I'm sorry I just-"_

"_It's fine honey don't worry about it…Just promise me you'll take it easy today. Don't worry about Sarah…Mrs. Fields will take care of everything today. You just rest."_

_She nodded with a weary sigh, "Yes…I…I will." She then moved away from him, "I'll just…take a nap…or something…then I'll be fine." She smiled, "…I'll be fine."_

_Heather smiled, "Mom when I get back you can color with me with my new 'My little ponies' crayons."_

_Her mom only shot her a tired smile giving a light nod before muttering a quick goodbye and making her way toward the stairs._

"_Goodnight mommy!" Called Heather._

_Her father looked down to her, "Heather feather, I never really __**said**__ I was going to buy you the crayons."_

"_You better!" Snapped Heather, "Else mommy's going to be very upset with you!"_

_He sighed before turning toward Mrs. Fields and lowering his voice said, "Listen about all that stuff I was telling to do earlier…just forget about it for today."_

_Mrs. Fields nodded, "You want me to make Sarah my top priority?" Though it didn't really sound like a question._

_He nodded but then looked to the older woman with a stern and most worried gaze, "And my wife…" He muttered making it almost inaudible for Heather to hear, "make sure…" he looked to the ground unsurely then back to her, "Make sure she gets…as little interaction time with Sarah as possible…" _

_Mrs. Fields looked away from him but didn't question him and muttered with complete understanding, "Yes sir…"_

_And as her father then ushered Heather outside to the car so as to drop her off at school on the way to work, she could not help wondering over her father's words._

_Though she would fully come to understand them later._

_~*~*~_

_It had happened one weekend when Heather was exceptionally bored._

_Her toys scattered about her large room the young girl bounced upon her bed mainly because her parents told her never to do it and at the moment Heather was very angry with them._

_Her father sat in the home office going over some newest information for his latest case while her mother took a nap having spent another sleepless night with Sarah. _

_The younger child, rarely enough, lay quite in her own room most likely sleeping herself._

_Heather wondered for a moment if she should go back to her father and start up another tantrum…_

_Though truth be told she had already tried that before…and it had only resulted in her father bringing her forcefully to her room to remain for the remainder of the day. _

_Hence her irritability!_

_With one last final bounce Heather landed loudly on her room floor. _

_This was entirely unfair! _

_Her mother should be up spending time with her or taking her out to play! But instead she lay sleeping __**again**__ and it was all Sarah's fault! _

_Why should she have to suffer from boredom because that baby didn't know when to shut up!?_

_Heather fumed as she looked out to all her toys scattered about her, it would have been a treasure trove to any other six year old, but to Heather it was nothing more than a dull scene._

_She scowled, she wanted some new toys!_

_She would go yell this to her father but that most likely wouldn't get her very far…just back to her room after a terse chastising._

_Heather sighed loudly before moving to angrily kick a kitty cat stuffed animal clear across her room before it slammed to a stop against her bed room door._

_Heather glared irritably at the beaten stuff cat…then her eyes widened in sudden realization._

_Quickly she made her way to the stuff cat before bending down to pick up the white and fluffy plush animal. She took care to dust it off lightly before looking the toy in its button eyes and matter of factly stating,_

"_Come on, Mrs. Fluffytail, (for that was the name she had given her) Sarah's got lots of new toys in her room!"_

_~*~*~_

_In a matter of seconds Heather had snuck down the hall around the corner and slipped into her sister's room._

_Her little sister's toys seemed to take on a more intriguing glow since they did not belong to her._

_But there was only one toy on Heather's mind. _

_She wanted to play with Penny again._

_She moved about the nursery searching for the doll though she didn't need to search long before she found it sitting quite prettily upon the large and high shelf that was set against Sarah's wall._

_Heather smiled feeling extremely accomplished before moving to set Mrs. Fluffytail on a small play table before moving to take one of the chairs toward the shelf very ready to climb up it to retrieve the doll. _

_But just as she was pressing the chair close against the shelf she paused upon hearing a small cry._

_Heather redirected her gaze toward the small crib that lay in the middle of the room._

_She heard the cry again…_

_Heather blinked before making her way toward the crib to investigate._

_Bringing small fingers in between the wooden bars that made up the crib Heather rested her forehead down against them to look to the younger girl._

_She had been curious…this being the first time of seeing Sarah awake without crying but what she had not been expecting was to find Sarah also looking back at her with the same curiosity._

_The first thing Heather realized was that Sarah had lovely silver eyes as well. _

_A thin layer of dark hair covered her head as she laid in a light yellow baby one piece a pink blanket decorated with hearts only half covering her._

_Sarah blinked before making another small cooing sound. Almost questioning._

_Heather leaned in closer standing on tip toe to get a better view._

_How cute! _

_Heather smiled, __**almost**__ as cute as herself!_

_She reached her hand between the crib bars allowing the baby to reach a small chubby hand up to grip around her finger. _

"_Hi Sarah." She whispered gently grinning when she felt Sarah's grip around her finger._

_Again the baby made a sweet sound of question._

_Heather allowed her hand to move to cover Sarah's own as she returned the favor of lightly squeezing her hand._

_And oddly enough this action caused Sarah to squeal with delight as a smile made its way upon her face. _

_Heather blinked before a happy smile of her own spread across her face._

_Then she gave a light giggle before saying, "Sarah, you should smile a lot more. Mommy will be more happier if you do."_

_She then pulled her hand back before moving to retrieve the chair she had pushed to the shelf and brought it instead to place against Sarah's crib._

_Standing upon the chair she was able to look properly down at her younger sister._

_Sarah let out another wail of delight as she looked up to the older girl anxiously. _

"_You know, you don't look so sick to me anymore." Heather spoke conversationally, "I think you may have gotten better." She gave the younger girl a stern look, "Have you been taking your medicine Sarah?"_

_Sarah made another light cry._

_Heather smiled, "Good!" She moved then to unlock the crib and allow it to slide down, "Then that means you're probably well enough to play!"_

_The younger girl blinked. _

_Heather grinned down at her, "Wanna play Sarah?"_

_~*~*~ _

_Heather's dad opened the door to his daughter's bedroom, "Heather sweetie, I'm just about done with-?" _

_He did a quick scan of the empty room his brow furrowing at the many toys that messily littered his daughter's floor. _

_His expression turned stern,_

"_Heather." he ground out irritably as he allowed his gaze to sweep around the room once more this time slower._

_For Heather had a horrid habit of hiding whenever she knew she was in trouble._

"_Young lady." He spoke in a stern tone, "Don't think you're getting out of cleaning this room! You're mother and I have told you-!!!???"_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Came the sudden most blood piercing scream that Heather's father had ever heard! _

_A sound that sometimes still haunts him even now._

_It's a very horrible thing for any parent to ever hear their child scream in such a way…_

_He made a quick dash out of Heather's room and down the hall toward Sarah's bedroom! _

_Over Sarah's loud and painful screaming he thrust himself into the child's room!_

_Sarah lay unmoving though still crying loudly in her crib screaming so loud her face looked the color of plum!_

_Her father moved to try and pick up the young girl but upon touching her, the baby began to wail even louder! He quickly retracted his hand!_

_It was then Heather's mom rushed into the room! Looking extremely affright! _

"_What is it what's wrong with her!?" She called over Sarah's loud screaming._

"_I…I don't-!?" he paused then upon seeing the small chair propped up next to Sarah's crib…it wasn't till then that he had noticed that upon his arrival the crib had already been opened…_

"_Something's wrong…!" Cried Heather's mother looking over Sarah with upset tears of her own falling down her cheeks to afraid to touch the younger girl, "She isn't moving…! Why isn't she moving!?"_

_Heather's father only half listened to his wife's distraught ramblings as he looked to Sarah's closet suspiciously the door left opened only slightly. _

_His expression set in stone he made his way toward the closet before quickly slamming his hand against the door opening it with a bang._

_Crouched on the closet floor looking scared and close to tears herself Heather quickly said,_

"_I didn't do it!"_

_Her father only gave her the most angriest glare she had ever seen. _

_Heather had never before feared her father as much as she did then._

_They had rushed Sarah to the hospital only to find that that the four month old baby had sever bone damage._

_Heather had accidently broken Sarah's hip._

_For the next few days Sarah was kept at the hospital as the nurse and doctors went over all the new rules and cautions they would need to follow if they wanted Sarah to heal properly. _

_By the time they had returned home with the crying Sarah her mother was once again a nervous wreck scared out of her wits on how she would be able to take care of their sickly child!_

_Heather's dad gave Mrs. Fields more hours in hopes she could help out with Sarah and his wife as Heather went to school and he to work._

_He was worried for her…_

_She was getting more hysterical and snappish dealing with the always unhappy Sarah…_

_It was getting to the point where she seemed to be changing into a completely different person. _

_The signs were there…and to this day he regrets on not properly acting on them…_

_~*~*~_

_A few weeks later Heather's father made his way wearily from his car though he carried a light smile on his face._

_He had just won a tough case that he had been working on for weeks! The client had been a gracious one earning him a big bonus in his paycheck and the opportunity to take some time off. _

_His wife would be gracious for that._

_Opening the door to the large house he made his way inside then paused._

_It was quiet…surprisingly quiet!_

_Not a crying Sarah to be heard!_

_He frowned looking about the empty house before making his way toward the stairs. _

_Passing through the living room he stopped to look to his elder daughter._

_Heather laid on her stomach kicking her little legs back and forth as she happily colored in her coloring book her dozens of crayons littered around her._

_Her father furrowed his brow at her,_

"_Heather?"_

_She looked to him then smiled, "Hi, daddy!"_

_He blinked, "Erm…hi pooky, what are you…?" He checked the watch on his wrist, "What are you doing home from school so early?"_

"_Coloring."_

_He sighed moving toward the younger girl he leaned down to pick her up from the floor holding her securely to his chest, "Yes I see that." He replied tiredly._

_Heather smiled holding tightly onto her coloring book as her father raised her up she turned to show her him the picture she had been coloring._

"_Look daddy. Lookit this picture, see?" She then turned the other page, "And this one," she turned the other page, "And this one," she turned another page, "and this one," she turned another page, "And this-"_

"_You colored all that?" Her father asked good heartedly as he made his way up the stairs with his daughter in tow._

"_Yep!" said Heather happily, "I asked mommy to come color with me. But she wouldn't come out of her room."_

"_Was she asleep?"_

"_Ummm I don't know." Heather said thoughtfully before pouting, "She wouldn't open the door."_

_Her father looked to her with a raised brow, "She wouldn't open the door? When was this?"_

"_Today when I woke up."_

_Her father paused furrowing his brow, "What? You mean she's been in her room all day?" He paused again thinking of his daughter's statement, "Wait a second…were you at home __**all**__ day?"_

_Heather nodded her head._

"_You forgot to take me to school." She said matter of factly._

"_I had to get up earlier than usual honey; Mrs. Fields was supposed to take you to school today."_

"_She never came." Said Heather._

_Her dad stared at her, "You mean you've been home alone all this time?"_

_Heather shook her head, "No. Mom and Sarah's been here with me. They just won't come out the room…which reminds me, I haven't eaten all day I wanna go to McDonald's-!?"_

_Heather instantly clamed up as her father began making his way quickly toward their room, _

"_Sarah's been in there with her the whole time!?"_

_Heather blinked not understanding her father's sudden unease with the situation, _

"_Yeah, but she's okay cause she hasn't cried all day." Heather smiled, "I think she's getting better again."_

_The young girl had meant to be assuring, but she had no idea how much she had increased her father's anxiety and fear!_

_Once at their bedroom door, her father instantly tried to open it only to come up short with a locked door._

"_Honey!" Her father called placing Heather on the floor as he then began to bang on the door, "Honey open the door!" He again tried the knob before began the banging again, "Open the door!" He cried out again._

_There was no answer from the other side and the piercing silence without Sarah's crying frightened her father more than ever!_

_Heather stood watching in confusion and slight fear as her father continued to bang loudly on the door and begged her mother to open the door. Then he moved back suddenly before rushing in to thrust his body against the door! The little girl flinched at the loud noise as her father did it again, and again, and again until finally the door noisily gave way! _

_He rushed inside and Heather though slightly hesitant followed._

_Sarah and their mother were not in the bedroom but in the grand bathroom connected to it…_

_It was a sight that Heather at first did not understand._

_Her father paled as he looked at his silently crying wife as she sat on the bathroom floor their bedroom sheets placed all about her and a silent and horrifically pale baby in her arms._

_Heather didn't really understand her father and mother's looks of sadness as her father slowly made his way toward his wife. _

_To her it just looked like Sarah was sleeping._

_He kneeled down slowly to take the unmoving baby from her arms._

_Her voice was groggy and riddled with morose but as she gave up the lifeless child she quietly muttered,_

"_She finally stopped crying…"_

_Then she gave a wavering grin followed by a twisted mix of what seemed to be a chuckle and a sob._

_Heather watched with wide confused eyes…_

_Never before had she seen her parents cry so much._

_~*~*~_

_Jasmine frowned as she stood holding her mother's hand dressed in all black._

_She was very anxious. _

_She wanted to go home; she was bored and confused surrounded by the many mourning adults._

_Not to mention it was an ungodly early hour of the day and she wanted to go watch cartoons!_

_She gave her mom's hand an impatient shake, "Mommy! Mommy what are we doing?"_

_Her mother gave her an irritable glare. "Shhhh! Jasmine be quiet!"_

"_Why is everybody sad?" She pressed curiously._

_Her mother looked to her then to the other people that were standing around the grave site in the large cemetery waiting for the burial. She turned to Jasmine and quickly kneeled before her to quietly mutter,_

"_Because someone just died."_

_Jasmine blinked in confusion, "Someone died?"_

"_Do you remember the party we went to…you played with Heather remember?"_

_Jasmine looked thoughtful, her mother continued._

"_Her little sister…died. So we're at a funeral to bury her and pay our respects." She explained._

_Jasmine stared, "Oh…" she said in only slight understanding._

_Her mother once again stood to watch as they carried the small coffin towards the hole. _

_And as they began to lower the coffin into the hole Jasmine's brown eyes widened in shock!_

_She grabbed quickly to her mother's hand before fretfully crying out,_

"_Mommy! Is she in that box!? If they put it in the ground how will she breath!?"_

_Some people turned to the young girls outburst while Jasmine's mother glared at the young girl, "Sshhh! Jasmine, be quiet!" she hissed again._

_Jasmine turned fretful brown eyes back to the coffin as they continued to lower it into the ground,_

"_B…But how will-!?"_

_She instantly silenced when just past the lowering of the coffin and a little ways off she caught sight of Heather._

_The little girl was shooting her such a fierce and angry glare that Jasmine instantly closed her mouth shut!_

_Fretful and just a little scared of the young girl's silver glare on her Jasmine moved closer toward her mother before frightfully hiding her face against her skirt._

_Heather's glare was exceptionally scary._

_Even accompanied with the few falling tears._

_~*~*~_

_A little later after respects were given Heather awaited her father on bench near a tall oak tree that provided an exceptional share of shade. _

_She had her legs pulled up to hide her face with her small arms wrapped around them._

_She was completely unaware of the presence that made its way toward her until a small voice called out to her,_

"_Um…H-heather?"_

_Cause it had been such a long time ago that they had last talked Jasmine had forgotten if that was her actual name or not._

_Heather didn't raise her head or even acknowledge the other girl as she continued waiting with her head down._

_Jasmine stared unsurely at the other girl…for some reason sympathy overwhelming fear as she moved to stand before her._

"_Um…S-sorry…about your sister…"_

_When the silence dragged on Jasmine tried again, "I once had a goldfish that died…but we didn't put it in the ground we just flushed it down the toilet…"_

_Silence again…Jasmine fidgeted unsurely thinking maybe she had said enough before Heather's voice quietly said,_

"_It's not the same thing…"_

_Jasmine was quick to take in that Heather didn't sound as angry as she had looked before. _

_She didn't sound like anything...her tone was emotionless. _

_Jasmine frowned, "Sorry…" she softly replied again feeling even guiltier for her last response._

_The dark haired girl sighed before lifting her head up though her gaze didn't quite meet Jasmine's,_

"_It's okay…" They were met with silence for a moment before Heather then added, "I get to keep all of the toys now so…" She trailed off into silence her weak attempt at optimism failing horribly._

_Jasmine stared before saying, "I think you're lucky. You get a __**whooollle**__ bunch of toys to play with and you don't have to share with anybody!"_

_Her gaze looking dejectedly to the ground Heather said, "…I wouldn't have minded sharing…not so much…"_

_The young brunette frowned. Heather continued her voice barely audible, _

"_I really wanted to be a big sister." _

_Jasmine fidgeted as she looked down at her buckle shoes then looking back to Heather she said, _

"_You can share my sister."_

_Heather looked to her then, Jasmine said, "She's not always nice. But sometimes she plays with me and when she does we always have lots of fun!"_

_Heather looked back to the ground fuming lightly, "No…" she replied moodily._

_Jasmine tilted her head lightly, "Why not?"_

_Heather stubbornly replied, "Cause I don't like your sister!"_

_Jasmine frowned furrowing her brows lightly as she again looked to the ground, for the time being neither girl seemed to bother with the fact that Heather had never even __**met **__Jasmine's sister._

_Instead in a small and unsure tone Jasmine implied, _

"_Well…If you want__** I**__ could be your sister."_

_Again Heather looked to her curiously, Jasmine gave a nervous though friendly smile saying, "We can be um…same aged sisters!" she happily implied._

_Heather stared, "You wanna be sisters…?" _

_Jasmine nodded happy the other girl seemed to at least be at least a little bit intrigued with this idea, "Yeah, it'll be fun! Wanna!?"_

_Again Heather stared at the overly happy girl then she looked thoughtful, "…Yeah…"She said slowly "okay." Heather lowered her legs properly._

_She then gave the girl a stern glare, "But __**I**__ get to be the older the sister!"_

_Jasmine frowned, "…Oh…but we're the same age…?"_

_Her glare turned mean, "I get to be the older sister!" _

"_O-okay!" Cried out Jasmine quickly!_

_Heather fumed for a moment looking away from the other girl crossly,_

"_**Annnd**__," She added with a low mutter, "You're not allowed to die."_

_Jasmine blinked, "Huh? I can't die?"_

"_No!" Snapped Heather, "You're not allowed to die, you're not allowed to leave me and go away like Sarah!"_

_Jasmine looked away from the other girl unsurely then back again, "N-never ever…?"_

_Heather gave her a superior look, "Never __**ever**__, ever!"_

_Jasmine frowned fidgeting slightly before saying, "Okay…I won't go away…"_

_Heather glared, "Promise…?"_

_Jasmine nodded, "I promise. I won't ever die or go away."_

_Heather stared at her before moving to slide closer to the end of the bench,_

"_Good," she gave a shadow of smile, "Wanna go play?"_

_Jasmine stared, "Um…okay…"_

_Heather slid off the bench and onto the ground, "You wanna go to the park?" And the little girl pointed down the hill from the cemetery past the church and a little ways off to the empty play ground._

_Jasmine frowned, "My daddy won't let me go that far by myself." She stated accordingly. _

_Heather gave a rude scoff that would remain with her as she grew, _

"_**I'm**__ your big sister and I say you can go!" She then moved to firmly grip tightly to the young girl's hands and began to tug her quite forcefully toward the park, "Since I'm your big sister you have to do whatever I say now okay!?"_

_Jasmine looked extremely troubled as she looked back to the still grieving adults and back to Heather who was still pulling her persistently toward their destination._

_Well…she __**had**__ made a promise…_

"_O-okay…"_

_Heather then turned to give her a smile, "It'll be fun! I promise!"_

_Jasmine blinked before nervously returning the smile._

_She didn't seem as frightening and mean when she smiled._

_Jasmine decided as long as she kept the other girl smiling this would work out okay._

_She tightened her hold around Heather's hand._

"_Alright." She answered this time with just a little more confidence._

_~*~*~_

_That afternoon just before their worried parents had found the two children at the park Jasmine had asked when they would be able to play again._

_And the young girl had been quite surprised when Heather had calmly answered,_

"_Not for a while. I have to go somewhere for a little while." She smiled, "We'll play when I come back."_

_When Jasmine had asked where it was she was going Heather had answered honestly that she was unsure._

_She just knew she had to leave because that is what her father had told her._

_Her mother had missed Sarah's funeral and had not been home since the night Heather and her dad had found her in the bathroom with Sarah. _

_She now stayed at a mental institution being monitored by doctor's…for she was extremely depressed. _

_And soon after that she would have to stand trial._

_For as it were after an investigation at the house it was found that Heather's mom had killed Sarah with a kind of poison added to the child's baby formula. _

_Charges had been changed from a case of postmodern depression to murder. _

_Where postmodern depression usually consisted of the mother just suddenly killing the child at a moment of mental weakness police believed Heather's mom had been planning to kill Sarah. _

_But as a rising lawyer Heather's father was able to keep his wife out of prison and instead had her enrolled in a mental institution until her trial hearing._

_On the day of the hearing Heather's mother had been remorseful but sane. _

_She had been scared and testified that Sarah was always in a tremendous amount of pain and she could no longer take it! The poison she had achieved had been slow working but painless she stated that after feeding the bottle to Sarah, the young girl had seemed to just simply fall asleep._

_And she just never woke up…_

_Heather's father was called to the stand to speak on his wife's behalf, the doctor that had told Heather's parents of Sarah's illness had been called to describe the disease that ailed Sarah and any friend that knew Heather's mother had testified that she was a kind woman who would never have hurt a fly. _

_And the jury had been a sympathetic one._

_They had come to the conclusion that Sarah's death had not been a murder but a mercy killing._

_A woman who could not stand to see her daughter suffering and had simply taken action to relieve that suffering._

_**(1)** They had ruled not guilty by affirmative defense._

_But as it were a child's death could not be ignored so though Heather's mother was off the hook social services were still required to remove Heather from the house hold to investigate whether or not Heather's parents could continue raising a child._

_Heather was sentenced to stay with a foster family for an investigation of up to six months._

_And being forced from her home Heather's misbehavior skyrocketed! _

_Irritable and angry the young girl had been moved to at least four different foster homes before she was allowed to go back to her parents. And by the time she had returned she had been changed for the worst! Ten times more fierce than she had been before she left. And to her parents displeasure Heather had seemed to pick up a few new colorful words from one of her foster families as well._

_And though Heather's attitude had soured quite considerably it didn't seem to damper Jasmine's decision to stick with the other girl. _

_Jasmine became Heather's only friend while growing up because of her hostile attitude. _

_And growing up Heather seemed to take on a new habit of talking quite fondly of Sarah in a pretense that she were still alive. _

_Or sometimes she would brag to Jasmine that she was now a beautifully angel and that she was probably watching over her family right now._

_And Jasmine would accordingly agree with her or play along with the young girl's charade._

_It started out as a game. _

_But even as a child Jasmine found that this was one of the few things that placed that smile on Heather's face._

_So the game turned into a sort of tradition._

_That grew along with the girls and blossomed quite beautifully with their friendship._

_A friendship that had started on a promise..._

~*~*~

"…we're moving that week."

Jasmine finished quietly.

Heather stilled her actions of going through the many shopping bags the girls had brought home from the mall.

Her back turned to Jasmine she straightened slightly before asking,

"What?"

Jasmine frowned but tried again, "We're…moving that week."

Silence followed.

Jasmine tried to calm her wrecking nerves. She wasn't sure how Heather would handle the news but she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

And to be on the wrong end of the stick when Heather was upset could be life threatening.

And sure she had endured Heather's 'tantrums' before

But she had a foreboding feeling that this would be the worst one off all.

She had broken her promise after all.

She would no longer be able to be there for the other girl when she needed it…

And that thought drug up a question that had been plaguing the brunettes mind since she had learned of her families plan to move.

Light brown eyes saddened in guilt but she quickly snapped to when Heather's voice broke through the silence.

"You're moving spring break week, and decide to tell me_ now_?" her voice hinted at her doing well to keep her temper under control.

"I now it's last minute…!" Jasmine said quickly, "But I…I was having the hardest time trying to figure out how to tell yo-"

Heather turned to look at her then and Jasmine was surprised to find no signs of anger displayed on her features no sign of emotion at all.

"Where to?"

Jasmine stared for a moment Heather's tone was patient now…though something still hide behind.

Her mind worked slow to process the question, and even slower to answer,

"To uh…the states…my dad got this new job offer in Florida so we-"

"Florida!?" Heather's temper shown through, "You're moving all the way to Florida and you don't tell me till now!? What the fuck!?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Cried out the other girl her nerves causing the rest of her words to come out in a high rush, "I meant to tell you long ago but I just couldn't do it!? It's not like I _wanna_ move I didn't want to I swear! Cause I knew you'd be pissed and…and I-I know I made that promise," Heather's breath hitched slightly, "but my dad's been really gunning for this job and the only way to get it is if he changed offices and I just-!?"

"Hold on wait a second!" Snapped Heather irritably running a quick hand through her hair, "What promise!?"

Jasmine stared, "Wh-what do you…the promise we made at Sarah's funeral."

Heather furrowed her brow while Jasmine raised her own, "You…you don't remember…?"

Heather scoffed meanly, "Remember what? What happened at Sarah's funeral? Do you know how long ago that was!? What were we like five!?"

"Six!"

"Six, yeah right. Whatever."

Jasmine swallowed thickly before lowering her gaze to the ground, "Oh…I thought you would've remembered that…" She raised brown eyes up to meet Heather's superior silver ones, "I promised I would always stay with you and never die."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Well that was a stupid thing to promise! I mean of course you wouldn't be able to stay with me forever, and of course you're gonna die! What do you think you're gonna live forever or something, you dumbass!?"

"Sarah had died." Jasmine said calmly still looking to the ground, "That's why you had said that. You didn't want me to leave like she did…I remembered all this time cause…I thought it meant a lot to you…" Jasmine's gaze saddened considerably, "You were just…so very sad that day…"

Heather's steady gaze on the other girl turned cold, "Well, duh! My sister had just died dimwit!"Her glare darkened, "And anyway it doesn't really seem to matter much to you now seeing as how you're still leaving doesn't it?"

Jasmine raised apologetic eyes to her friend, "Heather…I really don't want to go…But I really don't have much say in the matter…" She tried to be reassuring, "It's…It's not like I'll be gone forever! I mean I'll still be able to come visit-!"

"You know what!" Snapped Heather looking to her nails disinterestedly, "You really shouldn't be sorry."

The brunette blinked, "I shouldn't…?"

"No." Then Heather looked to her with a mean smile, "This is a good thing."

Jasmine furrowed her brow in slight confusion…and slight foreboding.

"You see, for a while now I've been thinking this friendship or whatever has long since run its course." Heather turned back to the many shopping bags before kneeling down to pick up the ones that contained Jasmines things, "I mean when you really get down to it what is it that's really tying us together? We don't have anything in common, we're completely opposite we have our own set's of friends," she stood up with Jasmines belongings, "Truth be told I should've dumped your ass long ago like after junior high!"

For that was around the time Heather's popularity had steadily began to rise as she became known as the daughter of one of the most powerful lawyers in town and began to milk the title for all it was worth.

Jasmine knitted her brow's together, "Heather!"

"Seriously all these years with all your nagging has been like having a second mother or something!" Heather moved from the kitchen and Jasmine stared after her before quickly making her way to follow.

"If I really had to think about it." Heather continued, "The only thing you were really good for was to take orders." Heather gave a light laugh as she said, "You're so easily controlled, it was like taking care of a really stupid kid or something! Seriously you're more worse off than that ugly nerd Beth from the show! Cause at least _she_ caught on!"

Jasmine glared irritably as Heather made a halt in front of her front door, "Wh-what are you talking about!?"

Again Heather rolled her eyes, "God you're stupid! I'm talking about how your good girl demeanor and trusting attitude made you the perfect person to keep around in case something went wrong!"

Heather opened the door, to her house before quite forcefully throwing all of Jasmine's things out to scatter across her front porch.

"Heather!" Cried out the brunette in indignation as she moved past the dark haired girl at her many spilt items on the ground! As she knelt down to pick them up Heather meanly continued,

"You're always trying to watch out for me and make sure I do the right thing or whatever. If I ever got into some serious trouble I just knew I could count on you to take the fall for me." Heather smirked meanly, "That's why I kept you around. You were the perfect little patsy."

Jasmine glowered feeling a light stinging behind her eyes as she turned her gaze to Heather, "Liar!"

Heather's mean smirk grew, "It was fun while it lasted. But it's like I said before, you leaving now is a good thing."

Her glare darkened as she then coldly replied, "Come Monday, don't hang out with me at school, okay." Then she moved back and slammed the door shut.

Jasmine stared incredulously at the closed door for a moment. And it wasn't until a while later that the brunette realized that silent tears were making their way quite rapidly down her face.

It hadn't been until she had learned of her families plan to move that she found herself more often in tears…before then she hadn't been known as much of a crier.

For she had grown out of the habit at an early age when she got tired of Heather calling her a crybaby.

She moved slowly to continue picking up the rest of her things.

"Heather you bitch…" She muttered quietly.

But even as she continued to gather her things with silent tears making trails down her cheeks she couldn't help dredging up the worrisome question that broke the brunette's heart and left her feeling immensely guilty.

"Who's gonna watch over you now…?"

She whispered in a watery whimper to no one in particular.

~TBC~

Yes, yes I know! There were no deather moments! Ack! So sorry guys, this chap focused more on Jasmine and Heather's past along with the story of Sarah. But I'll make up for it come next chap there will definantly be some DxH moments! Also...a little DxC as well...;) So stay with me folks!

**(1)** Not guilty by affirmative defense~ Hmmm not sure but I may have used this wrongly. Supposedly this jury rulling is supposed to mean that the defendent _was_ in the wrong but at the time they _thought_ they were doing the right thing. Which excuses the crime...

At least I think so...I could be so horribly wrong!^^; If anyone knows for sure please tell me!

And please review guys! Till next time!

Peace)-AR


	16. The 'Real' Life Lessons

The Hostile Hookup

In short plain and simple my holidays were tragic and quite sucky and because of that it took me a while to really get back into the writting mood. But once I did I worked fast to catch up on both of my stories! (I am so proud of myself right now for getting them done!)^-^

And I wanted to thank all you guys who reviewed last chap! Usually I send my thank you in a PM but I had completely forgotten to until I was starting this chap and I was like 'Oh dammit!' Especially considering Don't Cry Sarah was strangely popular. I guess u can never go wrong with the angst.=D But anyways THANKS SO MUCH!!!

Oh and another thing, 101 reviews! Can I get a WOO WOO!!! Lol! Sorry Ive never made it to the triple digits before and it's sorta like a big deal to me!=b U guys seriously make this story a joy to write so thanks again!

Everyone enjoy!

* * *

The 'Real' Life Lessons

"Geez, man it's too early for this shit." Grumbled a still very sleepy Duncan as he made his way through the crowded parking lot toward the school early Monday morning. Not too far behind him Richard followed with a light yawn,

"I know what you're saying…" he muttered just as sleepy, "Spring break went by way to fast…I don't feel like being at this crappy school…"

Duncan turned an irritable glare to him, "I asked if you wanted to skip. You said no."

Richard turned a sleepy gaze away from him, "Can't skip today." He grumbled.

"Yeah? Why not?"

The taller boy gave a half shrug, "Cause, I can't."

Duncan only made a dismissive sound before turning his gaze back towards the school,

"Whatever…I don't even plan on being here long anyway…"

"What…? Where are you going?" Richard asked tiredly followed by another yawn.

"Around." Duncan said simply pausing with a scowl as somebody speed down the parking lot not even bothering to slow for oncoming pedestrians.

"Well you were my ride to school. You gonna be back before the last bell?"

"Probably not." Duncan replied uncaringly, "You can get another ride home right?"

Richard fumed, "Yeah, I guess…" Then in a teasingly woeful tone replied, "Since you're _ditching _me…!"

Duncan turned an accusing glare at him, "You're one to talk, just before spring break all you did was ditch _me_!" He sneered, "For your little_ girlfriend_."

Richard frowned, "Hey now that's not fair. No one was talking to Jasmine; she needed someone to hang out with."

Duncan rolled his eyes turning his gaze back towards the steadily approaching school.

As it were Jasmine's last few weeks of school had been quite hard for the brunette. Having dropped dramatically from the social ladder in no time at all it had seemed that no one had wanted anything to do with her.

The reason why, of course was obvious.

For the queen bee, with no trouble at all, had suddenly ditched her long time friend in such a sudden manner that at first left many of the other students baffled.

But then when rumors started up…rumors of Jasmine's secrete drug addictions and horrid habits of sleeping around putting a straining on the long time friendship with Heather it became quite clear why she had been shunned.

And Jasmine had anticipated the dumping of the entire school but the rumors had been too much!

Once while Duncan had laughed (finding the rumors quite humorous!) and Jasmine had fretted on the verge of tears Richard had simply replied,

'Don't worry about it. No one really believes that crap anyway.'

'Yeah.' Said Duncan happily, 'We all know you're still a prude!' Turning a meaningful grin to the taller boy he said, 'Richard especially.'

Richard shot him a mean glare.

Looking highly upset Jasmine cried, 'B-but why is everyone saying…!? How could they even think that-!?'

'Because they know it's what Heather wants them to believe.' Said Richard without really looking to the brunette, 'It's not an attack on you personally Jasmine, it's just everyone's version of bowing to the queen. You should know that.'

With a light sniff Jasmine had only given a feeble nod in understanding.

For she really _should _have known better.

For the last few weeks of her time at Riverdale Jasmine was more than content hanging out with Richard who loyally stuck with the brunette, Duncan who could have cared less about Heather's social control over the entire student body, and Joey who wasn't really even a part of the social ladder so felt no fear of falling from it.

And for the last weeks and the first part of their spring break all Richard had done was spend his free time with her. He hadn't even bothered to go to the Spring Break Jam which was an extreme lost on his part! According to Duncan it had been one heck of a week long party!

"And," Continued Richard as they made their way up the schools steps, "She's not my girlfriend."

Duncan gave a snort before muttering something that sounded a lot like, "Yeah right."

"We're friends."

"That's what they all say." Replied Duncan breezily. Then turning to Richard with a knowing grin he said, "She was pretty upset about the whole school dumping her deal. I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of the situation."

Richard gave a dull glare to the delinquent, "What?"

"You know the whole sympathy, _'I'm there for you'_ bit." Duncan's grin grew, "Chick's love that."

Richard grinned meanly back, "Says the guy who's constantly getting laid by his _'girlfriend'_."

It was Duncan's turn to glare.

Richard smirked victorious before replaying, "Jasmine's different I wouldn't try that shit with her."

Duncan pushed open the school doors before quite mockingly asked, "What? She's_ special_ or something?"

Richard made no answer as he followed the delinquent into the school.

Duncan continued, "Cause if she was you wouldn't have cheated on her with two other girls."

Richard's glare darkened but still walking a small ways behind the other boy Duncan had no way of seeing it.

"That was…something else entirely." He muttered.

"Yeah sure." Duncan replied uncaringly, "No one's judging ya man. As a matter of fact more than anything I gotta say I'm impressed."

Richard only heaved a grudging sigh.

And for a moment the two boys moved weaving through the crowded hallways of the school until they came to a stop at Heather's locker.

"So where did you say you were going again?" Asked Richard as he leaned against the line of lockers.

Duncan began putting in Heather's combination now required by memory as he uncaringly mumbled, "I didn't."

Richard smirked, "Yeah but I was hoping that you'd forgot that you weren't telling me and that you'd _actually _tell me."

Duncan nodded opening the locker, "Sound's stupid enough to be your master idea."

Richard raised a brow, "What's with the secrecy all of a sudden?"

Duncan began rifling through the littered locker before replying, "What are we a couple of thirteen year old girls that gotta share everything?"

"Well you tell me everything else." Replied Richard thoughtfully, "It must be something _really_ bad if you don't even want me to know."

"How come Heather always has snacks in her locker?" Duncan asked offhandedly taking out a bag of Skittles.

Richard ignored Duncan's turn of conversation as he thoughtfully said, "Well you_ almost_ tell me everything…The only thing you didn't tell me was that you was still keeping tabs on that one chick from the show…" He took a while to recover the name, "Courtney."

Duncan took a handful of skittles to the mouth but looked away from the other boy disinterestedly.

Richard watched him closely a snide grin growing on his features, "Aww, come on tell me!"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend!"

"No."

Richard pouted, "Why not!?"

"Cause I said so!" snapped the delinquent fixing a mean glare on the other boy.

Richard gave a mean grin, "Fine don't tell me." He turned his glare casually away from the delinquent, "Maybe I'll just tell Heather about your secret calls to a certain somebody."

Duncan's glare turned practically murderous as he then slammed the locker door shut!

"You gotta death wish!?"

Richard looked to Duncan with slightly startled eyes. He smirked, "I was only kidding." He casually replied.

"Well I'm not." Duncan replied, his tone dangerous.

Richard stared for a moment, "Ohhh," he replied cautiously, "This really _is_ something Courtney related, isn't it?"

Duncan only continued to glare.

Richard was very aware of the delinquents temper running thin though was still able enough to put two and two together.

He moved away from the delinquent, "You have _fun _skipping school today." He replied with a strongly hinted tone and a growing smirk before moving to make his way down the hallway.

Duncan fumed irritably at the retreating boys figure.

~*~*~

Heather sat in her desk in class for fourth period, a look of pure vexation upon her face.

All around her the entire class was thrown into a loud, talkative, rowdy, explosion of uncaring teens that continued to spend their class time doing as they pleased ignoring the fretful and highly nervous substitute teacher that still tried to tame the out of control class.

Heather raised her hand up to rest her cheek against her palm as she watched the young teacher call,

"A-alright class n-now I've told you more than…twenty times now, if you don't calm down and take these notes I'll…I'll assign you all extra work for-Gah!?"

A football flew out of nowhere instantly knocking the poor man upside the head to fall into a heap behind his desk!

No respect for substitutes.

"Rodney man, you were supposed to catch that!" Cried out a tall dark skinned boy who Heather knew was very popular during the basketball season, "You suck dude!"

The boy he had called out to moved behind the teacher's desk where the substitute teacher lay rubbing his head pathetically.

"Sorry mister…uh…whatever your name is."

He picked up the football before moving toward the other boy, "Next time give me more of a warning, dumbass!"

"It's Meloni!" Called out the substitute as he made his way back shakily on his feet, "My name is mister Meloni! It's on the board-Hey, hey you guys no throwing that football around!"

But the small group of boys were no longer listening and had instead taken to resuming their game of catch.

Heather began to rub irritably at her temples trying to ignore the group of girls that sat right next to her talking loudly about something that had happened to one of the girls during a date.

The girl speaking loudly then leaned in close to the group saying, "And then that's when Spencer leaned in close and…" Her voice lowered here forcing the girls surrounding her to lean in closer before,

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

Heather cringed as one of the girls cried out in surprise, "Oh my god! Rachel you _didn't_!?"

Rachel grinned through an embarrassed blush nodding guiltily.

The girls squealed again!

Again Heather cringed.

It was almost as bad as having Katie and Sadie right there in the room with her!

Mr. Meloni called, "Alright how about this, let's compromise! If I let you guys watch a video will you please calm down!?"

"You got any porn!?" Called out one of the boys sending half the class into a laughing spree (the bulk of that half being the boys).

"You guys are _so_ immature!" Cried out one of the girls exasperated.

To which the boy who had cried out then said, "You're _mom_ was immature! _Last night_!"

The boys again broke out into laughter while the girls eyes narrowed, "What the hell!? That doesn't even make any sense!?"

To which started an argument between the two students giving the class more fuel for the rambunctious behavior!

Heather's brow twitched irritably…she was pissed and her headache was steadily growing worse…

She had just about all she could stand!

"Alright that's it! I'm gonna start sending people to the office!" Cried out the substitute, "If you guys don't-Gah!?"

He was knocked down once again by the rouge football slamming hard against his head throwing him again to topple over his desk!

"…Ouch…" Came his pained mumble from behind the desk.

"Yo, Rodney! That's the second time you missed dude!"

Rodney who was now talking loudly on his cell phone called back, "Hey, shut up I'm on the phone!"

The argument that still continued between the girl and the boy began to escalate and the group of girls continued to squeal happily at the spicy bit of gossip.

Heather's hands tightened angrily into tight fists against her desk.

That. Was. IT!!!!

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!" Screamed the raven haired girl slamming her hands on her table as she made to stand suddenly!

The entire classroom silenced immediately as all eyes fell on Heather.

"Shit! You bunch of idiots are close to making me pull my hair out of my head!" Heather turned a deathly glare on the classroom just daring anyone to go against her, "I am so not in the mood for this juvenile bullcrap! Why can't you idiots act your age! Why can't you just sit down and do as you're fucking_ told_ for once! You guys are driving me _insane_!!!!"

Everyone stared.

The substitute looked to Heather as though she were a god sent.

"And you!" Cried Heather as she then turned to the teacher, "Who the hell gave you permission to teach a class!? If you can't take control of a classroom you have no business teaching in one you lame ass excuse for a substitute teacher!!!"

Heather grabbed her class book before saying, "I am so through with this shit! Ugh!"

And with that she stormed angrily out of the classroom!

The classroom flinched as the door slammed shut.

They continued staring after the queen bee in wonder…

Heather continued making her way angrily down the hall her mind in turmoil making her headache grow worse!

Why was everyone so stupid!? And why the hell had she even bothered coming to school today!? She was so not in the mood for this!

Heather glowered angrily as she passed by a hallway clock looking towards it she found that she still had a little over thirty minutes to go before the ending of fourth period.

She gave a grudging sigh.

What was she supposed to do now!? No way in hell was she going back into that circus!

Now making her way a little more slowly through the hallway, no destination in mind, Heather pondered the worth of texting one of the girls to ditch class just so she'd have someone to talk to…

In the end she decided not to. She didn't really feel like hanging out with any of them right now…

She felt like being alone. As was the way she had spent her spring break.

Sure she had plans to go to the Spring Break Jam but…all the fun for that event had just seemed to simply slip away with the knowledge of the traitor leaving…

Heather's gaze darkened irritably at the thought of her _ex_-best friend.

Heather was not the one to be left for any kind of reason! And she would be damned if Jasmine was going to be the one to ditch _her_!

She scowled.

She had made a mistake…a very stupid mistake thinking that Jasmine would always be there.

Who thinks things like that? No one stays with someone forever.

You either leave them or you become the one left behind…and she'd be damned if she were the later.

So she had done the very logical thing one must do in that situation…she had ditched Jasmine first.

And that is why lesson number one is:  
Abandon or in turn be abandoned.

Having made her way towards the halls end Heather found herself blocked by one of the school's exits. Pushing the door open she made her way into the warm midmorning spring day.

A light wind blew pushing her raven hair lightly back. She took in a deep breath.

The warm air felt good and for the moment she allowed herself a moment of content as she moved to take a seat on the small row of steps that lead to the ground.

Heather placed her textbook on the ground next to her before propping her arms up to rest against her legs placing her head to rest in her hands.

She decided to just spend the last thirty minutes of fourth periods here.

She sat in silence watching as the random student would walk by at this point either late for school or skipping as she was.

Time passed agonizingly slow and when it was almost time for the bell to ring to signal the end of fourth period Heather stood up ready to reenter the school.

Her book back in hand she moved to make her way back inside but paused suddenly her silver gaze catching a certain figure just a little further off.

Heather blinked as she watched Duncan making his way from the school toward the parking lot. She noticed he wasn't wearing the Riverdale school uniform. He was dressed in a casual wear which most likely meant he would not be returning back to school today.

Heather shot an uncaring glare at the delinquents retreating figure.

She pulled the textbook to hold more tightly against herself as another light wind blew.

There he went skipping again.

With a roll of her eyes and an uncaring "Tch." Heather turned quickly making her way back inside the school.

Wasn't any of her business anyway.

~*~*~

"Shit." Duncan muttered irritably for what had to have been the millionth time.

His grip tightening against the steering wheel before leaning in to rest his forehead against it.

He had skipped school, driven a few good miles to some unknown part of town, to some neighborhood, all in the hopes of one reason alone and here he was suddenly too nervous to go through with it!

Which was stupid cause he was Duncan! And he just didn't _get_ nervous!

But the fluttery feeling in his stomach was unmistakable as was the sweating in his palms.

He looked up raising dark blue eyes to the lovely two story house set in the humble suburbs. It wasn't as grand and big as most of the houses his schoolmates resided in but it was still decent looking.

It was the house that Courtney's aunt had moved into.

It was the house that at this moment Courtney was spending her spring break at.

Their schools being whole cities apart it was a no brainer they had different vacation plans for different school districts.

While Duncan and the rest of Riverdale had been out spending their spring break last week Courtney and her school had been taking their finals before the start of their spring break.

She had sounded so anxious to see him again.

(Of course after having finally forgiven him with that whole incident over the phone with Richard.)

And yesterday she had sent a simple text giving directions to her aunt's house which he had found little to no problems locating.

This was the right street, the right house number…Now all he had to do was stop acting like such a _pansy _and go up to the damn house!

Duncan took another nerve calming breath before pushing open his car door making his way on the dull green lawn which was still trying to make its comeback after the long winter season. Closing the door shut he then began to make his way over the lawn and up the walk trying desperately to quell his racing heart.

He shoved his hands into his baggy jean pockets. Having ditched the Riverdale uniform (which now rested in the back of his car in his backpack) Duncan was reduced to a simple dark blue t-shirt with a dark fading demons design, a black wristband, along with his ever loved spiked collar, jean pants and sneakers. No need to be so formal…it was just Courtney.

Yes that's right. It was just Courtney.

No reason whatsoever for him to get so worked up.

He repeated this message over and over in his head as he continued his way up the walk. He was just about to make his way up the old fashion wooden porch when,

"Duncan…?"

Tensing the delinquent instantly turned to find the very girl he had been trying not to fret so much about.

Epic fail by the way.

He had thought about this some moments ago and had come to the correct conclusion that it had been eight months since he had last seen Courtney.

Having been released from the island just a little after July…yes that's right…eight_ long_ months.

With wide blue eyes Duncan watched as Courtney along with another girl made their way from the side of the house, most likely having just left the backyard.

Her brown hair which on the show had been shoulder length was now just a few inches longer as she stood in white flats and simple pale yellow sleeveless dress. She in return watched him back with large onyx eyes.

For a moment nothing was said between the two as a light gust of wind blew forcing Courtney to brush some rebellious strands of brown hair from her face.

Duncan swallowed nervously.

He had almost forgot…he had almost forgotten these feelings…

But suddenly it wasn't so awkward as an immediate smile graced Courtney's features!

"Duncan!" She cried happily before rushing to him joyously!

Duncan grinned as the C.I.T. enthusiastically wrapped her arms about his neck pulling him in for a long awaited hug! Wrapping his arms around her slim waist he returned her hug tenfold loving the feel of her against him.

"Long time no see princess." He replied lowering his head to breath in the scent of her hair.

Courtney gave a light laugh as she tightened her hug resting her cheek against his shoulder.

And Duncan had known that he had missed her…but it wasn't until just now that he had realized how much.

Everything about her that he had been reminded of in this past minute of their little reunion.

Her smell, her touch, her laugh, her voice…_Everything_!

And he wanted it all back so badly…He wanted her back…

Next lesson:  
Hold on to the good things. Especially when they come far and in between.

Duncan frowned when Courtney slowly pulled from the hug to look up to him. Her smile was bright and her eyes cherishing.

Duncan couldn't help but smile back.

Bringing a small hand up she gently brushed back the boy's darker hair from his forehead.

"What? No green hair?"

Now slightly disgruntled Duncan frowned before muttering a pathetic and unsure,

"Yeah…well…um…"

Courtney's smile turned into a smirk,

"I like it."

She inquired smugly.

~*~*~

The day progressed smoothly into the afternoon and Duncan and Courtney soon found themselves sitting on her front porch bench talking happily about all that had happened to one another since the last time they had been together.

Courtney spoke of friends, family, her school activities and even spoke of Bridgette and Geoff who she still kept in contact with. (Though she only kept in touch with Geoff through Bridgette who was still happily dating the party boy in a long distance relationship.)

At one point Courtney had asked, 'Do you still talk to anyone from the show?'

With an uncaring air about him Duncan easily lied, 'Nah not really.'

And in return Duncan spoke of everything he had gone through since their last meeting (being mindful to keep out some certain parts of course). He told of the friends he had made in the new school and even ventured as far as to tell her about his grandfather's plan for him.

Which seemed to impress the brunette highly!

'Well,' she smiled, 'Nice to see that you have some commendable goals in your life finally!'

Duncan only gave an irritable snort showing his disdain for the idea making Courtney grin in amusement before giving him a light teasing for good measure.

Playing with a silver heart shaped necklace worn around her neck Courtney smiled leaning back against the bench before asking,

"So are you gonna show me around town?" She raised onyx eyes up to meet Duncan's dark blue gaze.

Duncan raised a brow, "What now?"

They had talked well into the evening and the sky was steadily turning darker.

They had spent the entire afternoon talking.

"Ummm," Courtney looked thoughtful, "Well…I guess not now…my mom and Aunt would flip if…" she looked to him then back to the ground, "If I left now."

Duncan felt an amused smirk pull at his lips, "If you left now? Or if you left with me?"

At the beginning Courtney had happily introduced Duncan to her mother and her aunt along with her cousin Lauren who had been the girl he had first seen her come from behind the house with.

She shared Courtney's tanned skin tone with black hair that fell down to her mid back and light brown eyes. Being at least three years older than the CIT she stood a good few inches taller than her younger cousin and right now was attending her second year of college. And though Lauren was quite enthusiastic over the visit of her younger cousin, it seemed to Duncan that she wasn't all too thrilled to have him here.

During the introduction she had been rather curt and short with him and didn't seem to have been very interested in saying much to him. In very little time following the introduction she had excused herself from the couple before making her way back inside the house. But Courtney's mom along with her aunt had been very anxious to meet the delinquent. But behind their pleasant smiles and curiosity for the young TV celebrity Duncan was easily able to pick up what most parents thought of him: trouble.

Of course his actions on the show probably didn't help much on their ruling of him either.

But that was just fine with Duncan he was never a big fan of parents anyway.

Courtney smiled though she kept her gaze on the ground, "A little bit of both." She answered truthfully.

Duncan's smirk grew, "Well I'm up for a night out princess." Courtney looked back to him, "_You_ trust me right?"

He inquired with just enough suggestion to come off as untrusting as possible.

Leaning in it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for as a light blush formed across Courtney's cheeks.

He smiled victoriously as Courtney quickly looked back to the ground.

"Of course not. Criminal." But Duncan could hear the smile in her voice.

He decided to try his luck.

Moving in closer he moved his arm around the other girl to rest on the back of the bench.

"I can't remember the last time we really hung out, you know." He replied in a low tone.

Courtney bit her bottom lip as she continued fumbling quite nervously with the necklace she wore her brown hair falling down obstructing her face from view.

"We're hanging out now." She replied in a low tone of her own.

Duncan moved closer before moving his other hand down to brush some of that irritable hair back behind her ear quickly causing Courtney to look back to Duncan with a startled gaze.

"No," He replied readily, "I mean _really_ hanging out."

His tone dripped persuasion and the need to get her to remember…remember how it had been like before they had left at the end of the series…

Courtney's blush deepened at his close proximity.

For a moment she stared at the delinquent, "I…I don't think that's such a good idea Duncan…" She replied slowly her grip tightening on the necklace she wore.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked raising his brow slightly. He smirked leaning in closer before whispering in husky tone, "Didn't you miss me princess…?"

With a light flinch back Courtney blurted in a rushed tone, "You know I'm still with Grant…!"

Duncan paused before fixing the CIT with a glare riddled with annoyance. Courtney glared back.

Moving away from her he calmly replied, "No I didn't know that."

"Well how could you not! It's not like I ever said we broke up or anything!"

Duncan looked away from her dully, "You haven't brought him up all day."

Courtney took on a haughty look, "Yeah well…I didn't want to bring him up because…because I just-"

"Are you doing this just to piss me off…?" Duncan asked in a low tone his dark glare fixated on nothing in particular as he stared ahead.

Courtney looked to him in shock, "What!? N-no!" Her shock looked turned to that of anger, "Why does everything always have to be about you, Duncan!?"

"Why else would you be playing around with this ass wipe for so long?" Duncan turned his glare on her, "What are you trying to make me jealous on purpose? Cause if you are I'm sick of it!"

Courtney frowned but her look of anger slowly dissolved into that of disinterest, she looked away, "I'm not trying to make you jealous." She replied curtly, "And you shouldn't talk bad about someone you don't even know."

"I don't have to know him to know he pisses me off!" Duncan sneered before leaning in to demand, "What does your special Grant have that I don't anyway?"

Courtney sneered back, "Oh, you mean like a clean record!?"

"If I recall correctly," Duncan replied lowly, "You _liked_ my bad track record."

She ignored the fact that his tone had been laced with suggestion as she attempted to fill her mind with thoughts of Grant, "And he's sweet and thoughtful and he has a four point five grade point average, he wants to go to Harvard he actually wants to do something with his life!"

Duncan glared angrily. He didn't miss the action of Courtney still nervously fumbling with the necklace.

"Unlike _you_ who is only out of prison because of some deal made with your grandfather! You know Duncan you don-"

"Grant give that to you?" Duncan asked giving a light nod to the necklace the heart shaped pendant still firmly in her grasp.

The necklace was lovely. A silver pendant with the chain weaving through the hallowed heart and a small trailing of diamonds moving up to curve on one of the hearts sides.

Courtney paused. Just now realizing what it is she had been doing, she quickly brought her hand down to rest properly in her lap.

"I…N…I mean yes…yeah he did! So what!?"

Duncan glared at the lovely heart shaped necklace before looking away.

"So nothing." He replied moodily, "Looks nice."

Courtney glared at him and opened her mouth to snap angrily at him before the delinquent suddenly stood.

"I'm outta here." He said with an uncaring and brash tone.

Courtney's face took on a sudden look of surprise,

"What!? N-now!?"

"Yeah _now_." Duncan said uncaringly as he began to make his way down the porch steps. Courtney instantly stood a look of loss and slight guilt making its way on her features,

"B-but I…You're…you're coming back right!?"

Duncan paused.

Courtney's expression softened sadly, "You're coming back tomorrow aren't you…?"

"I don't know…_Should_ I?" he shot back rudely.

Courtney fumed lightly, "You said, we'd hang out…Duncan…I really did…want to spend time with you…" Courtney looked unsurely to the ground than back to the delinquent's back, "I don't want you to be mad, I…I really did miss you…"

Duncan then turned to her. Later on he would realize that move had been a mistake.

Doleful onyx eyes looked to him with hope and sincerity.

He should have been angry…he should have been beyond pissed…

And he was…but if there was one thing about Courtney that grated on his nerves more than anything was his inability to deny her anything when she was looked to him like that…

He scowled lightly bringing a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck already knowing that she was getting her way whether he wanted her to or not…

But that didn't mean he had to let her _know_ she had won.

Bringing his hand down he turned on his heel and began to make his way back toward his car.

"I might." He shot uncaringly over his shoulder.

Courtney continued to watch him off to his car…

She didn't let him see the knowing smile that graced her pretty features.

~*~*~

It was just about the beginning of sixth period that Joey paced nervously back and forth not too far from Heather's classroom. He waited anxiously for her to show up to her class as he replayed over and over in his head exactly what he would say to her…

Would she be mad…? He had gotten the disks from Richard and Duncan like she had wanted but…

Joey ran a fretful hand through his unruly mess of light brown hair. It was supposed to be a secret…that's what Shawn had said but…Heather of all people deserved to know.

She needed to know.

And when he really thought about it…He didn't understand what Shawn had meant at all when he had said to keep it a secret...nor had he understood Shawn's actions…which is why the shorter boy was so worried now.

Had he made the right decision that day…?

Furrowing his brow really thinking that last question through Joey nearly jumped a mile when a sudden voice called to him.

"Joey! Where you been man!?"

With a surprised cry Joey quickly turned to find a grinning Richard behind him.

"I feel like I aint seen you in ages!"

Placing a hand to his chest to cover his strongly racing heart Joey cried, "Don't scare me like that Richard! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Grin still in place Richard raised a coaxing brow, "A heart attack? Aw, don't even worry about that, you're still young."

A dull look in place Joey said, "Well thanks, but if you don't mind I'm kinda…busy at the moment."

"Busy doing what? Trying to wear the ground out by walking over the same spot over and over."

Joey sighed, "I'm…trying to gather my thoughts. I have a lot to think about right now…so if you would please-"

"Why, what you thinking about?" Richard asked without missing a beat.

Joey only gave him a dull glare, "Nothing _you_ need to worry about."

"Awww come on! Tell your Uncle Richard!"

Joey felt his brow twitch, "_Uncle Richard_…?"

Richard smirked, "Sure. At times I kinda feel like a role model towards you, what with your awkward ways with life, you need all the help you can get!"

Joey paled at the horrible thought. Richard….would be the _worst_ role model…in the history of role models!

"N-no I'm good thanks!" Joey said in a strained rush.

Richard's smirk grew teasing, "Let's see…" he said thoughtfully looking over Joey's uneasy disposition, "I'm thinking…It's a girl right?"

Joey blinked, "H-how did you know!?" he said with some slight awe causing Richard to take on a look of complete superiority.

"Hey, I know these things." He said breezily in a most professional type of manner, "Now tell your Uncle Richard what troubles you."

Joey grimaced at the 'Uncle Richard' part but looking to the ground nervously he thought that maybe…just maybe Richard could be of some help without him knowing everything…

"Well…Um you see I'm trying to tell this um…girl-"

"Hold on a second." Said Richard shooting the boy a slightly annoyed look, "If we're gonna do this I'm gonna need a name."

Joey fretted slightly, "A…a name!?"

"Yeah, her name. What is it?"

"Uh…" Joey looked to the ground his mind working quickly, "Her name is…" he started slowly, "He…er I mean…uh Heather…lina…? Heather-Heatherlina!" He quickly said.

Richard stared.

Joey began to silently panic.

"…Heatherlina…?"

"Y-yes!" Joey cried, "She's…Dutch…you know."

"Oh." Richard said his tone hiding something amusing, "Right…well what's your problem with Heather…lina?"

Joey blushed and Richard fought hard to keep his face neutral.

Looking to the ground Joey nervously admitted, "I'm having trouble…telling her something."

Richard stared for a moment a look of dawning gracing his features,

"Ah. I see…"

"You see what I have to tell her…I don't know. I don't think she's going to be too happy…" Joey gave a depressing sigh, "She's probably going to yell at me…or something."

Richard frowned, "Dude don't sell yourself short. I mean you can't really predict how a girl is gonna react when you tell them you love them but I don't think-"

"L-LOVE!!!???" Cried Joey in distress his face flaming up, "Who the heck said anything about love!!??"

Richard blinked, "Oh…you-you're not trying to confess your love, or whatever, to Heather…lina?"

"No of course not!" Cried the smaller boy angrily, "Why would I-!? I-I wouldn't-!?"

A wavering grin on his lips Richard tried to keep from laughing before saying, "Calm down dude! I just assumed-"

"Yeah, well you _assumed_ wrong!" pouted the smaller boy.

"Well…" said Richard thoughtfully, "That's a relief I guess." Then in a lower though still amused voice he said, "I don't think Duncan would have liked that very much."

"What!?" snapped Joey fixing Richard with a stern glare though a light blush still stained his cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing." Richard replied nonchalantly a knowing smirk on his features.

"I'm not talking about Heather you know!"

"Right I know." Replied the other boy casually.

Joey fumed looking away from the other boy. He then said, "And even if I was I…it's not like it'd matter much cause I…" He looked to the ground shuffling slightly, "I don't even think she really likes Duncan all that much…"

"Hm?" Richard raised a brow, "What makes you think that?"

Joey opened his mouth to answer but then quickly closed it shut before answering, "N-no reason…"

Looking to Richard nervously he then asked, "Er…wh-where is Duncan anyway…? I haven't seen him around…"

Richard gave a half shrug, "Eh, you know. Skipping again."

Joey's frown deepened, with a light sigh he said, "You'd think he'd be more concerned with Heather's behavior."

At this Richard furrowed his brow, "What? What behavior?"

"Well, yesterday she cussed out a substitute before storming out of class, and then she verbally assaulted that girl from the drama club so badly she left school early in tears. And today in lunch I heard she knocked Andre over the head with one of the school lunch trays!"

Richard was unable to help himself he burst out laughing!

"Oh yeah I heard about that! Damn I wish I had seen that!"

Joey fretted, "It's not funny Richard! Obviously her spike in misbehavior is a silent cry of despair from Jasmine leaving."

His laughing smile still in place Richard said, "What are you talking about? Heather's fine. She's acting like Heather!"

Joey frowned, "I don't think so." He murmured

"What you think she misses Jasmine?"

Joey said nothing as he looked to the ground with a thoughtful expression.

Richard smirked, "Well if you're so worried you could just ask her yourself." Then looking past the boy to find the very girl they had been discussing making her way toward them he called out, "Hey Heather!"

She looked up in slight start before her expression turned irritable.

Joey paled nervously.

She didn't look to happy…

Perhaps his news could wait…

When she was close enough to the two boys Richard happily spoke, "Hey Heather, Joey was just telling me that you've been acting bitchier than usual because-OOOFFFF!?"

It was done with a simple and swift ease which had Joey screaming in fear as Heather had given Richard a sudden fierce kick to the one part of men's anatomy that should_ never_ be kicked!

"OH…GOD!?" Ground Richard loudly before falling to a heap on the ground! Everyone in the hallways stood staring in shock and fear as Heather then angrily cried out,

"Is that bitchy enough for you JACK ASS!?"

Before angrily leaving to enter into her classroom.

Through the laughter of some students and the curious questions of 'What happened?' and 'What's Heather's problem now?' and Richards groans of pain Joey quickly stated,

"D-don't worry Richard! I'll go get the nurse for you!" Before rushing off dutifully!

Uncertainly some of the students began to crowd around the fallen boy questioning him, 'Are you okay?', 'Do you need any help?', 'What did you do to Heather?'

Richard could only continue groaning in pain holding onto his now painful manhood a wave of nausea overflowing within him.

Perhaps…it wasn't the best idea to mess with Heather right now…

~*~*~

"This place is pretty huge." Spoke Courtney conversationally as she sat at the outdoor table. A shopping bag sitting innocently at her feet as she took in another forkful of her chocolate parfait. "You could get lost here."

Sitting next to her at the small outdoor table Duncan leaned comfortably back in his seat before smugly saying, "No need to worry your pretty little head about that princess. I know this place like the back of my hand."

The afternoon sun shone high up in the sky casting everything in a warm atmosphere.

Duncan, at first, had been plagued with doubts on bringing the CIT to Bourbon what with it being the top hangout spots for most of everyone in Riverdale even with it being a school day for it was also the number one ditching spot.

But he had decided to take a chance and had not been disappointed. Courtney loved the fancy outdoor shopping center and having spent the greater half of the day exploring it the two had finally decided to take a break sitting at an outdoor restaurant.

Courtney gave him dull look, "Well lucky me. I'd be lost without you."

Duncan gave a mean grin, "As long as you realize it."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "So. Where to after this?"

Duncan pushed himself back so that the chair pushed up off the front two legs. Balancing himself on the chairs hind legs he said, "Wherever you wanna go next."

Courtney grinned at this, "Really!?" She cried in excitement, "Alright, I wanna go to Riverdale high school!"

Duncan allowed the chair to fall forward on all fours before stating, "Anywhere except there."

Courtney pouted, "Aw come on! I just wanna see the school." She took on a determined look, "It had always been my dream to go there! I've never been this close to it before and I'm itching to see it!"

"Courtney that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Who the hell in their right mind spends their spring break admiring schools?"

Courtney glared. Duncan continued, "And anyway it's not like their gonna just let you in just because you wanna see the school. They got classes going on you know."

Courtney fumed, "I _know_ that! I would have been alright just seeing the campus jerk. Besides I doubt anyone's there, they're most likely on spring break as well."

With an annoyed roll of his eyes Duncan said, "No Courtney. They had spring break last week the schools packed right now…" Duncan paused suddenly realizing his words.

Courtney furrowed her brows, "How the heck would you know?"

Duncan leaned back pushing the chair once again inappropriately back as his mind worked quick to answer the question without giving away to many details.

"Cause…I know a guy who goes to that school. That's how."

Courtney gaped, "Really!? You never told me that!? Does he like it there!? What grade is he in!? What's his GPA!? What are the teachers like!? Does he-!?"

"Shut up!" Duncan snapped. "What's the big deal anyway!?"

Courtney scowled, "I've already _told _you how I've always wanted to go there! It's a big deal! For me anyway!" She shot him a snide glare before taking another forkful of chocolate parfait into her mouth, "Maybe if you've ever _had _a dream that didn't revolve around your next big heist you'd understand." She mumbled talking around the desert she ate.

Duncan smirked before leaning in closer towards her, "I do have a dream." He smoothly replied, "Maybe if we could get to someplace more private I could make those dreams come true…"

Courtney looked away from him disinterestedly, "It's always a shame when a dream must die."

Duncan grinned in amusement, "Where's the fun Courtney I remember from the island huh?"

Courtney glowered lightly, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe she-!?"

Courtney paused with a start to the feel of a wayward hand slowly trailing up her thigh.

"Where's the Courtney who found danger _hot_…?" he growled enticingly close to her ear.

With a sharp intake of breath Courtney blushed at the familiar touch of skin on skin contact (having decided to wear shorts for the sunny afternoon).

Turning to look to him she was met with Duncan leaning in far to close.

He smirked, "Where's the Courtney that-umph!?"

He was instantly silenced by Courtney suddenly bringing up a forkful of chocolate parfait to stuff inside the delinquents mouth.

Duncan jerked back as Courtney pulled the fork form his mouth. With a tilt to her head and an innocent smile she asked "Taste's good right?"

Swallowing the delicious dessert thickly he shot the girl a highly disgruntled glare causing Courtney to laugh in amusement.

Duncan only rolled his eyes before again moving closer toward her,

"Let me have another bite."

Courtney grinned through her still slightly heated blush before happily complying with Duncan's request.

Taking another forkful of parfait up to the delinquent's awaiting lips as he took in another bite.

Finding great comfort in Courtney's amused smile.

And the fact that today she wasn't wearing that necklace.

~*~*~

The next day before the start of the first bell Ashley, Ariel, and Tory stood together in the crowded hallway.

"Alright." Said Ashley, "So it's agreed then. It's just this one time and whoever doesn't pass the test, tough luck. Got it!"

Ariel and Tory both nodded in agreement.

"Alright then…Lets do this."

And with that all three girls brought up their fists before simultaneously chanting,

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Ashley and Ariel were both fortunate to stick with rock, their hands still balled into fists but Tory had changed her hand's disposition to resemble that of scissors.

She grimaced.

"Yes!" cried out Ashley happily pumping her fists in the air while Ariel breathed sigh of relief before a winning smile graced her features.

"You lost Tory!" she spoke obviously causing the darker girl to fret.

"W-wait though I…I wasn't…really ready! Do over!"

"No way!" sneered Ashley, "It's a onetime deal! I just _said_ that!"

Tory glowered, "This isn't fair!"

"Life's not fair. Deal with it." Spoke Ashley uncaringly causing Tory to glare.

Ariel frowned, "We did agree to the one time deal."

"That was _before _I lost!" Sneered Tory angrily!

Ashley sighed crossing her arms over her chest, "Well lost you did and the deal was whoever lost had to be the one to talk to Heather."

Tory's frown deepened, "But…I don't wanna die…"

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen she hasn't killed anyone."

"Though not for lack of trying!" Grinned Ashley, "Did you hear what she did to Richard yesterday!" She laughed, "I heard he spent the remainder of the day in the nurses office!"

Tory sighed, "Well at least I won't have to worry about that one." She mumbled absentmindedly then taking on a pleading look cried, "Come on guy's just one do over!!! _Please_!!!!"

"We'll pray for you!" Ashley teased meanly before making her way down the hall.

Ariel grinned, "Good luck!" she said before moving to follow the other girl leaving Tory to herself.

Tory stared desperately after them before sadly turning and making her way down the hall toward Heather's locker.

"Geez I miss Jasmine." She muttered woefully.

For it was Jasmine who always took up the responsibility of talking to Heather whenever she got like this.

Tory sighed. She so didn't want to deal with this…

Turning down one hallway she was met with the sight of Heather going through her locker a little ways off.

She bit her lip moving closer towards the darker haired girl.

From what she could tell so far…Heather seemed to be in a tolerant enough mood…

She paused just small distance from the girl as Heather continued going searchingly through her locker.

She was sure even though Heather had treated Jasmine like crap her last few days at school that her anger stemmed off the brunettes sudden leave.

Perhaps she should start there…

"Um…h-hey Heather-!?"

With an instant straightening and loud slamming of her locker Heather angrily screamed,

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY SKITTLES!!!!!????"

Tory flinched back with a shocked look on her features as the entire hallway silenced looking to Heather with a look that matched Tory's own.

For a moment the silence carried on becoming quite unsettling before Heather's silver eyes narrowed dangerously, so fierce it seemed that everyone could feel the anger emancipating off of her!

"Oh I am so very pissed right now." She muttered darkly, "I think I might_ kill_ the next person I see…"

Tory along with everyone else tensed fearfully!

Her dark look still in place Heather then turned to find…

A completely deserted hallway.

She glared angrily before stalking off to find her next victim.

~*~*~

Richard scowled irritably as Duncan continued laughing quite loudly over the predicament that had taken place the other day involving him and a certain raven haired girl.

"Oh man!" Duncan laughed, "I can't believe I missed that!"

His arms crossed Richard shot Duncan a mean glare from his casual leaning position against the lockers.

"It's not _that_ funny…" Richard growled out knowing good and well that had it been anyone else he'd find it just as hilarious as Duncan, "I nearly threw up!"

Duncan grinned amusedly at him, "Well you shouldn't have been bothering her! You know what Heather's capable of during her bitch fits!"

Richard glowered, "She doesn't get like this. Not usually anyway…I mean I've teased Heather and come back with my balls in tact before."

A laughing smirk on his features Duncan replied, "Whatever dude, just leave her alone. She's probably just on the rag anyway."

Still fuming lightly Richard said, "Joey thinks she's like this because of Jasmine leaving."

To which the delinquent scoffed, "Yeah right. Heather would have to be able to feel human emotions in order to miss somebody."

Silence followed as Richard watched Duncan stuff his backpack with his Riverdale uniform inside his locker.

Pushing himself from his casual lean position against the lockers Richard only muttered an uncaring, "Yeah well…" before letting the subject drop.

Instead he switched topics, "You gonna go visit that Courtney chick again?"

To which Duncan quickly hissed, "SHHHH! Shut it!"

Richard frowned before looking about the crowded hallway…no one _seemed_ to be paying them any mind, "Oops my bad." Richard then grinned, "I didn't know it was such a big secret."

"Well duh it's a secret dumbass! I don't want the whole school finding out!"

"Yeah…" Richard replied slowly, "But then again since when did you care what anyone in this school thought?"

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't give a shit what this school thinks of me, but I don't need rumors to be going around about…about you know."

"Courtney?" Richard grinned, "I don't get it."

Duncan shot him a dull look, "What don't you get retard?"

"You don't care what the school thinks…but you don't want rumors going around…" He spoke slowly before his grin widened, "Is it…because Heather might find out?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Tch, yeah right. Why would I give a damn about that?"

"I don't know." Richard spoke slowly, "Cause last time I checked, she was in this relationship with you unwillingly…so what would she care if you're running around with another girl?"

Duncan scowled, "That's what I'm saying!"

"I know." Richard replied calmly.

"_So_!?"

"_Sooo_," stressed Richard, "I ask again. Why is it such a big secret?"

"Because!" snarled Duncan before pausing.

Wait…Why _was_ it such a big deal if Heather found out anyway…?

It's not like they were really together so…what did he care…?

What would_ she_ care…?

But for some reason beyond his own understanding…Duncan found he still wanted to keep this secret from Heather.

So he really didn't know what to tell the still smirking Richard.

But he knew he needed to say something to win the argument and close the subject.

Which brings us to our next lesson:  
Remember this well. For there is no greater come back than-

"Because I said so that's why!" the delinquent snapped.

Richard's smirk became smug and all knowing, "I'll try and remember that buddy."

Duncan's glare turned fierce, "I'm serious Richard if you so much as utter a word of this to any-"

"I'm outta here." Richard said suddenly moving away from the delinquent.

Duncan raised a brow at the abrupt departure, "What are you-"

But he paused when Richard gave him a heads up nod in the opposite direction. Turning Duncan was met with a very unhappy Heather making her way toward them.

As he left the scene Richard called out over his shoulder, "You're on your own for this one dude! Good luck!"

Duncan only furrowed his brow irritably.

Tch, like he would need it.

Slamming his locker shut Duncan turned to the raven haired girl as she stopped in front of him.

With a simple rising of an upturned palm she said,

"One fifty."

Duncan raised a brow.

Heather's glare turned irritable,

"One fifty." She said again in a more daring tone.

Silence and then,

"Oh, is it my turn to say a random number now?" Asked Duncan with a mean and amused smirk forming on his face, "How bout…seven ninety…six?"

"You owe me one dollar and fifty cent's for my jumbo bag of skittles that YOU STOLE OUT OF MY LOCKER!!!" she finished in an angry scream catching the attention off all bystanders!

Duncan stared with a shocked expression!

Heather looked practically murderous!

He blinked; perhaps this was what Richard had been talking about…?

Yup, she was most defiantly on the rag.

Either way he didn't have time for this crap today, he had another day planned with Courtney.

Duncan looked uncaring, "I owe you." He said casually with no real intent to ever repay her, "Get back to me in about two weeks time babe."

Silver eyes narrowed nastily, "Nah ah, we are _so _not playing this game today." Her tone demanded authority, "Give me my money now!"

Duncan glared back but couldn't help the snide smirk that graced his features.

He decided to poke the bear with a stick.

"Don't have it." He replied easily, "What you wanna make a federal case out of it?"

"Bullshit!" Snapped Heather, "I know you don't have money of your own but you're damn well good at getting _other_ people's money to spend!"

Duncan waggled his brow, "Wanna frisk me?"

Silver eyes flashed anger as Heather then grabbed the front of his zip up hoodie angrily!

"Now you listen to me you perverted jackass if you think for one second that you…!?"

Heather paused then as it were just noticing that she wasn't grabbing a fist full of the Riverdale school uniform. She took notice of his casual attire.

"What the fuck? Are you skipping_ again_!?"

Undeterred by the raven haired girls rough actions Duncan only brought up his hands to cover over her smaller ones prying away her grip from his hoodie.

"Got someplace to be." He answered simply.

Heather glared, "Like where!?"

Duncan glared back, "Like none of your business!" He snapped back for a moment catching the young girl off guard by his sudden ferocity.

Snapping back from her shock she complained, "It is my business if I-!"

"I'll pay you back tomorrow alright Heather." Duncan replied easily letting go of the raven haired girls hands so that they fell appropriately to her sides.

He wanted this subject dropped.

Heather raised a confused brow at his sudden cooperation.

Moving away from her Duncan then began to make his way down the now nearly deserted hallways.

Heather crossed her arms fuming as she watched him leave.

Something wasn't right with this situation…

He had let her win so easily…

She had wanted to argue some more dammit!

With a roll of her eyes Heather was just about ready to make her own leave for class when Duncan called out to her over his shoulder,

"Catch ya later princess!"

Heather stilled in her actions.

She blinked before turning back to watch Duncan's still retreating figure.

She furrowed her brow.

Princess!?

Now that was a new one! When the hell had he come up with that!?

And why…

Heather crossed her arms again this time taking on a more thoughtful expression.

And why…did it sound so familiar…?

~*~*~

Shawn leaned against the bookshelf idly flipping through the pages of a book that seemed liable to be a big help for his next test.

A sudden sound of giggling caused the boy to look up curiously to see few girls not too far off looking to him with giddy smiles and blushing faces.

Upon Shawn's sudden notice of them their blushes increased before they quickly left the school library their giggling once again sounding throughout the otherwise quiet library.

A light smile pulled at the corner of Shawn's lips. He knew one of those girls…he shared a class with her…she was sweet…a little_ too_ sweet at times which showed off her obvious interest.

And though she was far from ugly Shawn found he just did not share that interest.

Maybe he would have…had he not been after bigger fish at the moment.

Closing the text book shut the blonde haired boy began to make his way toward the checkout line.

"Augh! It froze up again!" Came a sudden irritable cry that instantly caught Shawn's attention.

Speak of the devil.

Sitting at one of the many library computers Heather sat waiting irritably for the computer to start back up again. Stupid youtube! How the hell was she supposed to enjoy the new Jay-z and Alicia Keys music video if the stupid thing kept freezing up on her!?

She sighed loudly leaning back in her chair very aware of the librarians nasty looks she kept shooting her and very uncaring.

Now really she was supposed to have been to lunch right now…but she was more than fed up with Ashley, Ariel, and Tory speaking carefully around her. Fearful of saying the wrong thing and upsetting the already upset girl. She made them nervous…and it pissed her off.

She could have gone on a destructive rampage tearing down the entire school and_ Jasmine_ would never have looked at her with such nervous uncertainty. Jasmine would never have treated her differently…she would have simply talked her down…she would have…

Heather scowled irritably,

Why the hell was she dredging up that lying whore anyway!

She didn't need her; she was perfectly fine on her own!

Silver eyes lowered slightly. A soft look of sadness just barely noticeable,

She had _always_ been fine on her own.

"Is that 'New York'?" Asked Shawn kindly as he pulled up a chair to sit next to Heather, "Love that song."

He sat in the chair backwards straddling the chair while bringing his hands up to cross relaxingly over the backrest of the chair. He smiled nicely as Heather instantly masked her face with annoyance,

"Who asked you!?" She snapped ready for a fight.

Shawn frowned, "Still mad huh?"

"Mad?" Heather gritted in a dangerous tone turning a daring glare onto the boy, "Whatever gave you the idea I was _mad_?"

"…Well…I just mean you've been a lot more…"

Heather's glare intensified.

Shawn watched her closely just a hint of uncertainty coming into play, "First off," He replied slowly knowing he had to tread carefully, "I want you to know…that I don't blame you for…how you've been acting…"

"How I've been acting…!?" Heather repeated her voice dripping venom. Turning in her seat to fully look at Shawn she sneered, "And just how have I been acting, _Shawn_!?"

Shawn opened his mouth than closed it. This here was a very sensitive question. The answer alone held his fate.

Carefully he replied, "_Different_."

Heather scoffed with an irritable roll of her eyes before moving to lean back against her chair crossing her arms across her chest.

Shawn smiled feeling as though he had just dodged a bullet.

"Anyway," he continued, "I find it completely understandable for you to be upset."

"I'm _not_ upset!" Snapped Heather!

Shawn stared, "Oh…well then you're a lot stronger than me cause if the person I was dating was out spending the day with their ex I know_ I_ would be upset." A calculating smirk pulled at his lips, "But that's just me."

"I don't-!? Wait what!?" Heather looked to him with a furrowed brow, "What did you say?"

Shawn raised his brows in mock shock, "Oh…oh wow…you…didn't know?"

Her silver eyes narrowed, "Know what!?"

It took everything in the blonde to keep his mean smirk at bay, "Duncan has been skipping school every day this week to go see that girl Courtney."

Heather stared incredulously, "Who!? Who the fuck is-!?"

Wait a sec…Courtney…!?

"Duncan's ex." Shawn said in a calm and knowing tone, "The girl he was with on the show. You remember." He grinned, "She was the CIT."

Heather continued to stare, "No! That bitch doesn't…she doesn't stay around here!" She glared fiercely, "I left all those total drama idiots far behind when I got off that godforsaken island!"

Shawn watched her with a calculating look. Turning his stark green gaze away he muttered, "Apparently not far enough."

"How do you know!?" Snapped Heather angrily, "Duncan doesn't even _like _you so how would you know that he's-"

"Because I heard him talking about it yesterday with Richard." Replied Shawn accordingly.

Again Heather stared, "He…" She paused, "No." Heather said again shaking her head, "If that idiot was sneaking out to visit that know-it-all bitch!_ I_ would have noticed!" Heather again turned fully to face Shawn, "I would noticed if someone were cheating on me because I-!"

She paused with a start.

Her eyes taking on a look of sudden realization…

Princess…!

She hadn't known much about the relationship between Duncan and Courtney mainly because they had been on different teams and she had cared so very little.

But after coming home and once watching the entire season of Total Drama Island on TV she had seen their relationship grow before her eyes as, most likely, millions of other viewers had done.

And she had heard the teasing, flirting nickname he used at every opportunity when talking to her.

He had called her princess…!

And he had called _HER_ princess!!!!

Oh she was going to-!

"It's a shame." Said Shawn taking in Heather's look as it changed from shock to that of anger, "First Jasmine leaves and then…you find out you're…_'boyfriend'_ is…secretly hooking up with his ex." Shawn heaved a pitying sigh, "It's almost as if _everyone_ were deserting you."

Heather lowered her head hiding her gaze from view.

"But hey…At least you still got me." He replied lowly his smirk growing into something considerably dark and snide.

Heather closed out of the website she was on before pulling her headphones out of the computer. Standing suddenly Shawn was forced to jerk back slightly with a raised brow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Picking up her backpack that had until now been resting near her feet Heather took her time pulling the strap on over her shoulders.

Never really looking to Shawn she replied,

"I don't care. He can do whatever he wants." Heather then looked to Shawn with a smirk that didn't seem at all right, "It doesn't bother me one bit."

And with that she turned on her heel to make her way out of the library.

Next lesson:  
Keep up all emotions to yourself. They're nobody's business but your own.

Shawn watched her leave his mean and calculating green eyes narrowing behind glasses his smirk victorious.

He could have used his ace card now…but he decided to wait just a little longer…

After all, these things had to be handled delicately you know…

~*~*~

"Duncan you are so stupid!" Cried Courtney angrily the barest hint of a slur added to her words as she made her way up her front porch her figure moving to climb up the few steps only slightly unsteady.

Duncan only followed her casually a light smirk playing on his lips.

"I told you they'd know we weren't of age!"

The setting sun cast a dull orange glow over the darkness of the oncoming night as the two teens stopped in front of Courtney's aunt's house.

Duncan continued to watch her in amusement as she then began to dig searchingly in her purse for the house keys.

"Me? Hey princess the only reason we got booted out of that bar was because you couldn't keep your alcohol down."

"Ah!?" Courtney looked to him in shocked outrage, "I can to! I'm an _excellent_ drinker! How the heck was I supposed to know that the Brazilian Mango would pack such a punch!?" She fumed lightly, "And it came so highly recommended."

"'Pack a punch?'" Duncan teased, "You might as well have been drinking sugar water! You could hardly taste the liqueur you light weight!"

"Shut up!" snapped Courtney irritably still looking for the keys, "We can't all be binge drinkers like you!"

Her head still slightly swimming she leaned back to rest against the house door.

"And," Continued Duncan with a grin, "you were the one who started talking loudly about random shit then threw up on the bouncers shoes when he came to check on us!" Duncan laughed, "But man that was classic!" He mused happily while Courtney gritted her teeth in embarrassment.

"Not funny! This is the last time I go out drinking with you! Jerk!"

Giving up on the keys Courtney then turned to ring the doorbell.

Courtney waited for a few irritable minutes during which the delinquent continued his teasing laughter. Finally unable to take it anymore she turned to him swinging her purse angrily,

"Shut up! It's not that funny!"

"Watch it princess," Duncan said putting up his arms in slight defense as he moved to take a step back, "You'll stumble and fall on your ass again like when you were trying to dance to that one song!"

Courtney's face flamed up in both anger and embarrassment. Duncan's grin grew.

He never understood why she always got so defensive when it came to things like this. Personally he loved this wild and flawed side of Courtney that she did so well to hide from view.

She had been skeptical when he had decided to take her to one of the bars in town he and friends usually snuck into but he had coaxingly been able to talk her into it. The attention Courtney had drawn to them had resulted in the discovery of their underage drinking status and had resulted in them being thrown out. But Duncan believed it had all been well worth it!

It was always so rare to find the outgoing, fun Courtney outside her cage so he took it all in while he could! Knowing that it wouldn't last for long.

Not very long at all seeing as she seemed to have come crashing back to reality not to long after she had upchucked all over the bouncer. But again, it had all been well worth it!

"You're not to tell anyone, got it!" Snapped Courtney angrily causing Duncan to smirk daringly.

She glared threateningly taking a dangerous step toward him her hands balling into fists, "I mean it Duncan! If you so much as utter a word of this to anyone I'll-!?"

They both paused to the sound of the front door opening to reveal Lauren.

She frowned raising a brow irritably, "Geez Courtney could you be any more louder? We have neighbors you know."

Courtney rounded on her, "Why didn't you open the door sooner!?"

"Cause I was working on an essay that's…" she gave Courtney a quizzical look, "You okay? You look a little off."

Duncan worked hard to hold back a snicker whilst Courtney quickly straightened up with a look of attention,

"N-no! I'm fine! Me and Duncan went to see a movie! Right Duncan!?" Courtney quickly turned to look to the delinquent as did Lauren.

His laughing smirk still in place Duncan said, "Yeah. That's what we did."

Lauren glared at the delinquent before returning her gaze to Courtney,

"Oh yeah? What movie?"

**(1)** Courtney took on a thoughtful expression, "Ummm we saw…'The Princess and the Frog'!

Lauren blinked while Duncan shot the CIT a scowl.

She would pick the lamest movie out there!

"Oh was that good? I've been meaning to go see it."

Courtney nodded,

"Yup. It was a cute Disney movie." She looked back to Duncan, "Right Duncan?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "What_ever_."

It was Courtney's turn to scowl.

Lauren only shot Duncan a dull glare before looking back to Courtney, "Well our moms went out for a while. So it's just you and me for the night little cuz."

Courtney smiled reaching a hand up to tuck some brown hair behind her ear, "Is it okay if Duncan stays for a while?"

At this Lauren glowered considerably, "I don't know…" she muttered, in turn causing Duncan to glower as well.

"Oh come on Lauren this is the first time I've gotten to see him in forever!"

The older girl rolled her eyes, "He's been over here all week!"

"That a problem?" Duncan sneered causing Laurens' irritable glare to flash to him.

"Was anyone _talking_ to you!?"

"Alright, already!" Cried Courtney in the midst of the growing battle.

Grabbing hold of Duncan's wrist she then began to make her way inside the house, "I promise, Lauren, he won't make trouble and it'll just be for a little while okay?" Courtney said sweetly hitting her cousin with a loving smile as she continued into the house with the irritable delinquent in tow.

Lauren only crossed her arms angrily as she watched the two off down the hall and up the stairs. Her glare on the delinquent the whole time.

Once the two were up the stairs and in the guest bedroom Duncan snatched his wrist from Courtney's grasp with an irritable,

"Did I miss something here!? What the hell did I do to her!?"

Placing her purse on the bed she currently resided in Courtney then turned to the delinquent saying,

"Listen, you can't take what Lauren does or says to seriously okay." With a light frown she looked away unsurely, "It's nothing personal…"

Duncan fumed shoving his hands into his pockets, "She sure makes it seem personal. Did I date her in a pastime or something?"

Making her way to the dresser mirror Courtney began to take out her earrings, "Doubt it." She said offhandedly, "She just…I mean…okay forget what I said before. It_ is_ personal. Lauren just doesn't like you."

"Well, no shit!" Snapped Duncan, "I get that! What I'm wondering is why? I haven't done anything to her!"

After running her hand lightly through her hair Courtney then turned to Duncan before leaning lightly on the dresser,

"Well…not really." Courtney bit the inside of her cheek as she took on a thoughtful look, "But you see…putting it plain and simple…Lauren hates you because…she's a Harold fan."

Duncan who was moving to sit on the bed gave a slight pause before resuming and looking up to the brunette, "What?"

"She's a Harold fan." Said Courtney again with a light nod to her head, "and not just a Harold fan. A _raging _Harold fan, like she has posters, T-shirts of him, she has his stupid beep-boxing CD and like fifty million different team Harold pins! It's crazy!"

Duncan stared at her incredulously for a moment, "That idiot has fans!?"

Courtney said, "She was not very happy with all the pranks you pulled on Harold during the show."

Duncan continued to stare, "That idiot has fans!?" He cried again.

"She even got mad at _me _when I first came back because of that whole lamp post ordeal I had with him!"

"You were just getting him back for cheating you out of the competition!" Defended Duncan.

"I know! That's what I said!" Cried Courtney, "Can you believe she took that skinny little pencil neck's side over her own _cousin_! It was totally unfair!"

Duncan rolled his eyes before lowering his head in his hands, "For the longest time I thought it was Bridgette that got you kicked of the island." His frown deepened, "When I found out it was him I wanted to kick his ass a hundred times over for cheating you out like that."

Courtney's irritability slowly melted away as she looked to Duncan, a soft smile forming on her lips.

"…Really? You were that mad?"

Duncan's blue eyes flashed to met hers.

"That's a stupid question." He replied casually.

Courtney's look of admiring hope fell into a dull glare.

Duncan smiled, "Of course I was mad. I missed you babe."

Her smile was quick to resurface along with a light blush.

She lowered her eyes down to rest upon her heeled feet the feeling of butterflies which Duncan was so good at eliciting overwhelming her stomach.

"Yeah…I missed you too." She confessed shyly.

From his hunched over seat on the bed Duncan studied her with a careful gaze.

He decided if there was any time to make his move…now would be it.

"Hey princess…You know what I've been thinking? This break or whatever has long since run its course huh?"

Courtney kept her gaze to her feet, the smile slowly slipping from her face.

Duncan stood from the bed before making his way slowly toward the girl,

"I mean when we really get straight down to it…I can't even remember the reason why we took that break in the first place."

Courtney looked up to the oncoming boy as he moved to stand before her.

Smiling down at her he replied,

"It's not like the way I felt about you was ever gonna change."

Onyx eyes softened gently,

"Duncan..."

"I want us to be together again." He replied in soft tone bringing a hand up to brush some of her brown hair affectionately back, "Like how it was before we left."

Courtney's bottom lip stiffened as her heart began to race.

How it was like before they had left?

After the cameras were off and they were done from the contest. They're short time together on Playa des losers just a little bit before the finale contest between Gwen and Owen and just before their leave from the show altogether.

Those had been some of Courtney's most charitable moments with the delinquent…

Duncan smirked knowing he had her right where he wanted before he leaned in close,

"You remember that don't you…?" He replied in a low tone.

Courtney tilted her head up slightly watching as Duncan continued to lean in.

Duncan paused only once to allow the CIT a moment to stop him. The moment never came…

Courtney parted her lips lightly as Duncan erased the last remaining inch of space touching his lips gently to Courtney's own.

She closed her eyes as Duncan moved in closer their lips moving together in a slow passion that neither really ever forgot…

…And yet…?

Duncan raised his hands to rest against Courtney's forearms while Courtney tilted her head up parting her lips to deepen the kiss which the delinquent readily took advantage of.

Slow and sensuous their tongues moved together with a practiced ease leaving both slightly dizzy as Duncan then moved his hands down to Courtney's hips and move closer so that her chest pressed lightly against hers.

He leaned in closer to the kiss when Courtney suddenly pulled away with a sharp gasp.

"W-wait…" she said softly, "Wait I can't…I can't do this…" She moved pushing herself lightly from between Duncan and dresser table to move away from the delinquent.

Duncan blinked with a questioning gaze still looking to where Courtney had once stood.

And it wasn't so much the rejection that had shocked him as it was the kiss.

Don't get him wrong he had known it was bound to happen…hell he had been planning it from day one! And it had been everything he had remembered.

It had held feeling, and warmth, and affection and everything he had ever associated with the CIT…so why was it that…something had felt strangely…amiss…?

Duncan furrowed his brow but was slowly returned from his thoughts by Courtney's fretful voice…and he had come to realize she had been talking to him this whole time.

Blinking he shook away his confusion as he straightened and turned his full attention to the girl as she continued to rant,

"-So you see that's why I…I mean we can't…I mean it's totally unfair and then…and then you just pull this on me out of nowhere!"

"Nowhere!?" Snapped Duncan, "What are you talking about!? What the hell do you think I've been doing this whole entire time, this whole entire week!?"

"I _thought_ you were just showing a friend a good time!"

He gave her a dull glare, "What are you really that stupid!?"

"Don't!" she sneered, "Call me stupid!"

"So this whole entire time you couldn't tell what I still…" Duncan paused a moment with some slight trouble, "What I still felt for you!?"

Courtney scoffed meanly her anger beginning to shine through, "Oh? And what is it huh!? What is it that you_ feel_ for me Duncan!?"

His scowl deepened as he again paused before answering, "You know…I…care for you…and stuff…" He grumbled pathetically.

Courtney stared at the delinquent with a firm gaze just the barest hint of sadness in her expression,

"I love you."

Duncan tensed his look of anger mixing with uncertainty.

Courtney looked away from him bitterly, "You see it's that easy…Grant can say it…so why can't yo-"

"Geez Courtney they're just words…what's that bit about actions speaking more loudly than-"

"If you cared about me at all you would understand why I can't do this!" Shouted Courtney, "Grant doesn't deserve this he's a great guy! He doesn't deserv-!?"

Courtney gave a light cry of surprise when Duncan suddenly grabbed at her upper arms pulling her roughly toward him,

"I'm getting fucking sick of hearing his name!" he sneered darkly causing Courtney a second of uncertain unease, "You said," he continued in a cold tone, "You said it was just a break, for a few weeks, and from there-"

"And from there we'd see where it'd take us." Finished Courtney in a small tone that hinted at defiance, "I didn't plan for it to happen but me breaking up with you took me to Grant…And...I" She lowered her gaze to hide her view from the delinquent, "I _do_ care for him…so…"

Duncan released her and Courtney raised her gaze once more to find Duncan moving away from her.

"Duncan…"

He raised his hand to run through his dark hair,

"Right, you _care_ for him." he sneered mockingly. Shooting Courtney a mean glare he asked, "So tell me truthfully…this whole week I never had a chance did I?"

Courtney glared angrily, "That's not what this week was about-"

"You just wanted to lead me on didn't you?"

"I thought you understood-"

"Cause you_ knew_ I still wanted you back and this whole thing was nothing but one big _fucking_ game to you!"

"This isn't about you! It's about what's best for me!!!" Cried Courtney the fresh start of tears just making themselves known in her eyes.

They glared for a moment through their heated fury before Courtney lowered her gaze to the ground,

"Why does it always…have to be about you?" she hissed bitterly, "Grant is what's best for me. He's got goals, standards, he plans to go to Harvard he wants to be a lawyer, he works hard to get where he's going, and he can actually _tell_ me how he feels!" She looked back up to him through the softly falling tears, "You…you don't have any of that…"

Duncan continued to glare angrily his fists tight at his sides as he kept the fury he wished to truly be feeling at bay.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Cried out a highly upset Lauren as she made to stand at the door.

Duncan and Courtney both ignored her as they stood silently glaring at one another.

"Hey! I'm talking to you guys!" She snapped looking confusedly between the two, "What's the-?"

"So you want that fucktard over me? Is that it Courtney? Just say it."

She glowered.

He sneered, "And you can have him, I'm through with this shit."

"Duncan!"

"But don't you dare try and fucking kid yourself into thinking this is because of how you feel. Cause as you said, _'this is about what's best for you'_."

Dark blue eyes narrowed, "You don't love him."

Courtney only glared back, "How would you know?" She muttered through a slightly watery tone, "I bet you don't even know what love is."

"It sure as hell ain't this." He replied in a most sure manner causing Courtney's glare to flare up in shock, "And since you never had the gall to do it in the first place like you _should _have, I'll do it." With nothing but resentment in his eyes Duncan said, "We're over."

Her eyes narrowed in both anger and hurt as more tears made their way down.

For another moment they stared at one another but the pain was too much and the tears were growing in number so with a look of complete detest Courtney sneered out,

"_Fuck _you Duncan!" Before moving past a still highly shocked Lauren and out of the room.

For another moment Duncan took a second to himself before releasing a breath of strained air that had been stuck in his chest for the past few moments.

He raised a hand to, again, run through his hair his hand now slightly shaky from his obvious rage.

"Nice work asshole." Came Lauren's voice from the door way.

Duncan looked up to her with a glare.

She glared heatedly back, "Get out, _now_." She sneered, "Don't you dare come back here again." She threatened in a promisingly icy tone before moving off in search of her cousin to comfort.

Duncan's glare darkened at her retreating figure.

**(2)** Fucking Harold fantards!

Shoving his hands angrily in his pockets Duncan also began to make his leave from the room…but paused as a sudden glint caught his eye.

There sitting on the dresser was Courtney's precious necklace from Grant. He hadn't seen it all week and had come to the easy conclusion that she had stopped wearing it in hopes not to make him irritable again.

The lovely silver heart pendant necklace gleamed almost tauntingly the lining of silver diamonds a cruel laughing reminder of all the things he could never achieve…

He could never have.

His eyes narrowed as his nimble hands within his pockets twitched and tightened into fists temptingly…

Next Lesson:  
When you've given all that you got and it's still not enough…_take_.

~*~*~

Silver eyes softened as Heather watched the white satin curtains billow gently against the soft wind from the open window in the nurse's room.

She waited patiently for the one of the girls to stop by and dutifully check if she were okay. She knew someone would come soon…cause if they didn't she'd come down on them like a freakin' hurricane! A violent angry hurricane at being left forgotten!

She looked to the clock which showed that soon lunch would be ending and fifth period would soon be beginning.

Heather pursed her lips while furrowing her brow. These last five classes could not go by fast enough!

How she craved the weekend!

She was just so sick and tired of school…of life…she buried her head down deeper into the comfy pillow.

Of just about everything…!

She bald her hands tightly into fist's gripping a small handful of the thin white blankets focusing on the feel of the light gust from the open window.

She was now suddenly glad that the nurse had opened the window for the chance for her to get in some fresh air which, according to nurse, she was in dire need of it.

She gave a light flinch to the sound of the nurse's room door opening and the feel of another presence in the room.

With a high and mighty air about her she irritably announced.

"S'bout time you idiots came to check up on me!" And just to be a drama queen she haughtily added, "I could be _dying _from some rare disease or something!"

A slight scoff and then, "Geez you're so desperate for attention I swear."

Silver eyes widened as the young girl tensed at the voice.

"What the hell's been up with you lately?" Duncan questioned in a dull sneer.

Heather turned a startled gaze to find him standing at the foot of the bed with a dull expression.

She blinked before quickly catching herself to send him a mean glare, "What do you want?" She asked in a chilling tone.

Duncan raised his brow's lightly at her irritancy.

When the silence dragged on Heather's eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you be off skipping school somewhere?"

He resisted the urge to add, 'or with _someone_.'

Cause if she had said that it would sounded just a little bit _too_ much like she cared…right?

Duncan looked indifferent as he moved toward the bed.

"Nah," He said casually as he sat down on the bed causing Heather to scoot slightly away from him as her glare darkened, "Wasn't in the mood today."

Heather looked away from him snidely, "Oh really?" She allowed herself to fall back gently against the bed cradling the pillow to her head.

Friday was supposed to have been Courtney's last day in town…she was supposed to be heading home that morning.

And though at first it had been planned…Duncan would not be seeing her off.

"What's all this I've been hearing," Duncan started slowly, "About you acting like a deranged psychopath all week?"

Heather only gave an uncaring sniff.

Duncan raised a brow to her, "And what the hell happened at lunch today?"

"As if you care!" Snapped Heather angrily.

Duncan looked away from her, "Trust me babe any other time I could care less but when you go around fainting in the middle of the cafeteria-"

"I did not _faint_!" She cried out indignantly.

"Then you wanna explain to me what you're doing in here?" he asked slowly just a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Heather glowered.

She had been yelling and throwing a tantrum at the lunch lady for the questionable meal she had been serving, (meatloaf day was the worst) when suddenly she had acquired a sudden dizzy spell that had nearly caused her to keel over! Luckily Ariel had not been too far off giving Heather someone to grab onto softening her landing to a gentle fall on her butt. But even then it had taken a while for her to get a grasp onto things and stagger out of the cafeteria with the help of Ariel and a few other students that had been close by at the moment.

The nurse had assumed the sudden near fainting spell had come from stress and maybe a lack of nutrients.

'Is everything at home okay?' The nurse had asked, 'Or maybe you're stressed out from something going on at school?'

Uncaringly Heather had replied, '_Nope_...Nothing comes to mind.'

Heather pulled the pillow tighter to her head, "Just go away dummy." She muttered in a low tone, "I know you'd rather be…somewhere else…" She glowered hatefully.

She didn't need pity…not from him anyway.

Duncan looked to her furrowing his brow slightly.

Silence shrouded over the two for a moment as he took a moment to read between the lines…

Shifting unsurely he said, "Ah…Heather…listen…I know why you're upset."

Heather didn't answer she distracted herself with the flowing curtains again.

"And" Continued the delinquent, "Even though everyone thinks it's because of Jasmine leaving…I know that's not really the reason you've been upset."

Heather turned slightly to lay on her back looking to the delinquent.

"I haven't been upset." She muttered with just the barest hint of uncertainty.

But Duncan nodded, "Yeah you have." He replied with winning confidence, "And I…I wanna say I'm sorry…I guess."

Heather blinked looking to the delinquent in surprise, "Y-You're what?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Geez Heather I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…well I didn't think doing what I did…" He looked to her unsurely, "I didn't think you'd care so much…"

At this Heather quickly sat up, "I didn't! I mean I don't! I mean…" She lowered her silver gaze to the bed sheets her face heating slightly at what they were discussing…or trying to discuss. Not to mention the fact that he was _apologizing_ for it! That one she had not seen coming! Heather tried to take on a firmer hold of her words, "You…you can do whatever you want…cause we're not…together or anything…so…"

Duncan raised a puzzled brow at her.

"And…it's definitely not like I_ care_ or anything…!"

He furrowed his brow his gaze searching,

"Really…you don't care…?"

Heather fidgeted under his gaze before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

She didn't…she really didn't care if he went with other girls…she didn't care if he was still with Courtney…why would she!?

So why was she having such a hard time telling him this?

"Cause…" Duncan continued softly.

Her heart pounding Heather quickly decided to speak her piece,

"Duncan I-!"

"Cause I'll buy you another bag of Skittles right now if you want."

"I-!?" Heather blinked, "Wait, what?"

Duncan gave a knowing nod, "I know that's why you're upset." Looking to the girl unsurely he then brought a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck, "I guess…I really shouldn't have taken it when you…you know, when you're on the rag or whatever. Cause I know how you chicks need your sweets during that time. So…again I'm sorry."

Heather stared wide eyed and mouth agape.

Her brain momentarily shutting down on her.

He gave a light shrug at her expression, "Hey if I had known you were on your period I wouldn't have taken the stupid candy to begin with!"

Slowly…ever so slowly her expression contorted to rage.

"What…?" she said in a deadly low tone, "What did you just say…?"

The delinquent frowned at the change of tone.

Uh oh. Time for plan B.

"Did you just…you did not just…!?" She clenched her hands into tight fists before quickly looking about her surroundings. A blunt object! She needed a blunt object! A considerably huge blunt object!

A lamp sat on a nearby bedside table. That'd do!

"Duncan you impossible idiot!" She reached over grabbing the lamp, "When I get through with you, your gonna-!?" Turning back to the delinquent with the raised lamp she suddenly paused!

She blinked her eyes crossing slightly to look at the small heart necklace now dangling in her view.

She lowered the raised lamp in her grasp as she continued to stare at the pretty object with sudden great intrigue.

"Wha…what is that?"

"It's a necklace what the hell does it look like?"

"I know that!" Snapped Heather angrily her gaze flickering to the delinquent then back to the object at hand, "I mean…where did you get it?"

"I bought it." He lied easily.

Heather looked to him just the faintest hint of disbelief on her features, "You '_bought'_ it…?"

Duncan glared at her disbelieving tone, "Yeah. _Bought_."

Heather snorted with a roll of her eyes, "Right. You bought it…because…?"

"Because I knew you were feeling crappy lately." He answered easily causing Heather's eyes to widen slightly.

Duncan looked to the ground then back to her with dull interest, "So…you know…to get you to feel better…"

Her cheeks reddening slightly Heather reached out a hand to take the lovely gift. The heart pendent resting in her palm she looked to it with softened eyes.

"Oh…Uh…I…it's nice."

Duncan looked away from her with a deepening frown a weird stirring in his chest making him shift unsurely, "Glad you like it." He muttered in low tone.

He gave a light clear to his throat before saying,

"That's one of the reason's I was out…to get you that because I know…that you haven't been in the best mood lately…" he finished with another clear of his throat.

Heather stared at him.

The lie wasn't sticking with her.

For she was never one to deny the obvious. And after what Shawn had told her yesterday…and Duncan's little slip up the day before…she was pretty sure his whole week had consisted of that hated annoying bitch.

And she had been so irritated with that knowledge. She had been surprised to find herself completely pissed off with the fact that he was with _her_…

So much so that it had almost overwhelmed her irritancy with Jasmine leaving…

She had been surprised to find herself resentful of the delinquent spending his time with Courtney.

Never again…she didn't want him to be with her ever again…

And with that thought in mind Heather threw all caution to the lessons she had always been so careful to follow and did something beyond her usual code of reason.

Closing her silver eyes Heather leaned in wrapping her arms around the delinquent to pull him into a most sudden hug!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Heather! What the hell!? What are you doing!?"

Her arms wrapped around his neck her fingers splayed against his back she only pulled him closer burying her face against his chest. She took a guilty pleasure at feeling him tense against her his uncertainty for the situation taking its toll on him.

His heart slamming against his chest (and a sudden heating to his cheeks that he chose to ignore) he frowned quite disgruntled at Heather's sudden uncharacteristic actions.

Where the hell had this come from!?

Raising one hand up to press lightly against her back Duncan trained his voice to be annoyed as he tried his question again,

"Heather, what are you _doing_!?"

"I don't want to share…" She mumbled against him in such a low tone Duncan almost didn't catch it.

He furrowed his brow in confusion.

Share? Share what!?

But before Duncan could question her she spoke again but this time her voice was so mumbled against his shirt he hadn't been able to catch the words.

Tightening her hold on him trying to give him as much discomfort as possible (for it seemed a fitting punishment for the moment) Heather softly mumbled against his chest,

"And never call me princess again…"

~TBC~

Yosh! Another long chapter I know. Sorry guys I can't help them really I can't, next chap most likely wont be so long...maybe...^^;

Okay obviously I'm using (or trying to use) the TDI Courtney, because when I first started this fic TDI had just ended and nobody but the Canadians had an idea what TDA would be like, let alone TDA Courtney would be like. *Blah!* So yes I'm using TDI Courtney (who is much more enjoyable) instead of TDA Courtney just incase some thought she was a little OOC. Cause lets face it It's like we're dealing with a whole nother Courtney!

**(1)- **The Princess and the Frog, O.M.G! Have u seen it yet!? Loved it awesome movie! I haven't felt this strongly bout a disney movie since the Lion King! Lol^-^

**(2)- **Okay I didn't have that much opinion on Harold during TDI (though I did love the whole HaroldxLashawna scene!) But in TDA, when he was given a bigger role and was placed more in the spotlight, I love Harold! He is so nerdy cool! So yeah, I'm a Harold fantard as well! (Harold fans put down the pitchforks!);P

See ya guys next chap!

Peace)-AR


	17. Shaky

The Hostile Hookup

Hooray! Chapter seventeen is finally done! Can u guys believe that I started this fic like a year ago!? Well...it's a little over a year now...like a year and a few days but still. U guys are awesome for sticking with me for so far!=D

This chap was hell to right! And I'm pretty sure it can be better...but this chapter delved in a lot of...sympathetic issues and it's really hard to write Heather and Duncan as such! That being said I think they may be just a little oc IDK. But I've said this before and u guys never really seem to think so, so heres hoping it came out okay!

As always,

Enjoy!

* * *

Shaky

The night air was filled with music, loud talk, and laughter as Heather made her way down the large walk of Bourbon Street. The wind blew throwing her raven locks gently back, the heels from her dark knee high boots clicking silently against the paved walk. Her hands were tucked neatly away in her leather cropped jacket pocket, she moved about the crowded walkway wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped just a little above mid thigh and clung to her shapely body perfectly wearing the faintest hint of makeup upon her downcast face.

Normally Heather would be wary walking about the crowded Bourbon Street by herself on a Saturday night. But the night air was refreshing…and at the moment she found she really could cared less what happened to her in the busy and wild setting.

She found herself slowly beginning to care less about a lot lately.

She walked through the district filled with many clubs and bars, pursing her ruby lips Heather allowed her mind to wonder for the moment.

Perhaps she should go back to the party she had left not too long ago…?

She wondered if the other girls had even noticed her absence yet?

Not that it mattered much.

She felt like going home… Unfortunately she had not been the one to drive herself to Bourbon.

She fumed irritably lowering a dull brooding gaze to the ground.

"I guess Ashley's gonna be leaving that party early." She muttered to no one in particular.

Slowing her brisk walk to a stop she gave a mournful sigh before bringing a hand up to tuck a few rebellious strands of hair behind her ear.

She was just about to turn around and make her way back to the club that the party was taking place at when suddenly a loud boisterous cry met her ears.

Looking towards where the uproar had come from Heather stared further off to where a group of boys stood near a well known bar. From the looks of it most of them stood crowded around something while others kneeled or crouched.

A bunch of guys loitering around a bar was nothing special to see late at night at Bourbon but Heather found her attention caught by a very loud familiar voice.

"Fuck this game, you guys are playing with faulty dice!"

Heather blinked before a knowing smirk graced her features and silver eyes narrowed in secret delight.

~*~*~

"Shut up Duncan!" Sneered one of the boys that was kneeling over the small wade of cash on the ground and pair of red dice, he looked to Duncan with a mean glare, "You wanna announce to the whole damn world what we're doing!?"

Duncan wearing a simple dark t-shirt a few black wrist bands, jean pants and sneakers, sneered back, "Like I give a damn. I'm not the one playing rigged game!"

A boy with a sandy blonde hair and an unsure disposition looked up to Duncan, "What…? What do you mean rigged…?"

The boy who had first sneered at Duncan looked to the blonde irritably, "Don't listen to that idiot he doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Yeah, Andy, don't listen to me." Taunted the delinquent, "Listen to your gut instinct. You know the same instinct that's been making you lose all your money tonight!"

"So he's got a run of bad luck." Said the other boy carelessly, "Happens to everybody."

"It doesn't have anything to do with luck when you've rolled the same numbers for the five past turns!"

One of the boys involved in the game glared, "Hey Demitri, if the reason I've been losing money is because you've been messing with the dice-"

"I haven't been messing with the dice! How the fuck would I do that!?"

"Switching them out every time it's you're roll." Muttered Duncan before taking a swig of beer he had covered by a brown paper bag.

The boys watching the game began to talk in amused tones while the boys involved in the game looked to Demitri with angry and uncertain glares.

He glared back, "What are you guys listening to him for!? Duncan doesn't know what he's talking about!"

The boys watched him for a moment before a more older boy gruffly replied, "Alright. Outturn you're pockets."

"What the hell for!?"

"Listen," said another boy, "Either you outturn your pockets or we do it for you. Either way I have a feeling someone's about to get their ass kicked!"

"Awesome!" Cried Duncan with a grin, "I woke up _dying_ to see an ass whooping today!"

A few boys laughed while Demitri paled and the boys involved in the game moved ready to aggressively check to see if they had been cheated or not.

Demitiri quickly stood backing up as the other boys crowded around him, "Alright, alright!" He cried out quickly holding up his hands in defense, "You guys just chill out for a second!"

One of the boys reached out to roughly grab hold of the other boys shirt, "You better hope to god you're clean or I swear-!?"

"What the hell is going on here!?"

At the loud sound of authority the boys quickly jumped apart some of them ditching their bottles or cans of booze or hiding them in their jackets or behind their backs each and every one of them trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. Even with the pile of cash and dice sitting guiltily on the ground.

But the incriminating tension was quick to blow over when the intruder turned out, not to be a cop, but a smug and smirking Heather instead.

Heather grinned quite proud of the small start she had given the boys.

She meanly taunted, "Oh my…_This_ looks illegal."

With an exasperated look one of the boys muttered, "Oh, it's just Heather."

His reply quickly gained Duncan's attention who was still caught up in the crowd.

"Who?" Asked one of the boys that didn't go to Riverdale.

Another boy allowed his gaze to wonder over the queen bee, "Looking good Heather." He replied with an appreciative smirk.

She tried to hide her pleased smile as she breezily replied, "I always do." She raised a light brow, "Where's Duncan?"

At this most of the boys gave knowing and lewd grins while some made kissy noises and other …_suggestive _sounds.

Still hidden within the crowd Duncan only nonchalantly took another swig from his beer.

"What's the matter Heather?" Asked another boy who Heather recognized went to their school, "Feeling a little hot and heavy?" He waggled his brow lewdly.

Some boys laughed at this while the suggestive noises increased.

Heather scowled crossing her arms being careful to keep her blush at bay.

Boys could be so stupid!

Through their crude remarks she irritably snapped, "While I'm _young_! Meaning _now_!"

"Hey Duncan!" Cried one of the boys, "Your girlfriends looking for you!"

"Yeah, yeah I can hear." Replied the delinquent irritably as he made his way through the crowd of boys being sure to toss his nearly empty beer bottle in some dingy trash can before making his presence known.

"What's your beef tonight ba-?"

He paused upon catching sight of her.

And Duncan would readily blame the alcohol for his moment of stupor upon the sight of Heather in fitting dark dress and knee high boots.

Unless she were soaking wet…he was sure there was no way could she be more poured into that dress…

Duncan allowed, for a moment, for his mind to run away with that last thought as Heather gave a flustered glare to his unabashed staring.

Ignoring the fluttering in her chest and the interested mutterings from the other boys she quickly snapped, "Why weren't you at Leon's party!?"

Duncan's gaze snapped to hers only for a second before once again lowering to the lovely amount of cleavage her dress revealed.

He took his time before answering and even then his reply had been distracted, "I _was_ there...for a second. But…you know I don't really like Leon all that much…so I didn't really stay long."

Seeing as how Duncan had been offhandedly talking to her chest the entire time Heather irritably moved her hands to hold her leather jacket closed.

At this dark blue eyes raised up to settle on her silver gaze, he allowed a light smile that was only a beat away from a smirk to slide on his face.

He smoothly replied,

"Though had I known you were there I definitely would have hung around a little longer."

Heather's irritated look turned unimpressed as she then said, "Well I guess I should consider myself lucky to have gone unnoticed. A criminal can really dampen one's style you know."

Duncan grinned with familiar contempt as he said, "That shouldn't matter to you much, seeing as you've been in a happy relationship with one for some time now."

Heather gave a short and dark chuckle, "A _happy _relationship? Huh…I'm sorry who are we talking about again?"

A few boys laughed in amusement at this but Duncan ignored the statement.

Instead he gave a superior grin, "Why are you looking for me?" He raised a brow, "Did ya miss me or something?"

Heather glowered, "Please! As if I'd-!"

Raising his voice Duncan brazenly proclaimed, "You know babe the way you_ tail_ after me," He leaned in with a mean grin, "I must _really_…be doing _something_ right."

His tone had been highly suggestive leaving no room for innocent inquiry.

Heather's glare darkened angrily as the boys 'oohh'd' and made lewd calls through their amused laughter!

Duncan's smirk was ready and cocky as he awaited the raven haired girl's response. The sudden need to grate on Heather's nerves an urge he couldn't shake.

He was baiting her, she knew. And she was not in the mood.

Her glare turning dull and passive Heather moved taking a light step back, "Don't be stupid. The only reason I like knowing where you are is because if I know_ that_ then I can be sure you're not at my house _robbing_ me blind." She replied in a low and uncaring tone shooting him her own look of superiority before turning on her heel to quickly make her leave.

At this the boys again 'ohhh'd' and laughed with amusement while some called after Heather improperly whilst giving low whistles to the tempting view her retreating figure offered.

Coming up to the delinquent one of the boys placed his hand on Duncan's shoulder before playfully teasing, "You know, you two are so sweet on each other I swear you're gonna make my teeth rot!"

"Hmm…? What was that dude…?" Duncan replied distractedly as he continued to watch the swaying hips of the raven haired girl.

The boys grin grew knowing and sly, "Nothing, nevermind."

"Hey," cried one of the boys, "What were we doing anyway?" Realization suddenly overcame his features, "Shit, weren't we about to kick that one guy's ass!?"

"Who Demitri?"

The boys looked around for the mentioned boy.

"Hey where'd he go!?" someone cried out.

"The money's gone to!" Cried out another.

At this there was an angry explosion of commentary!

The boys were quick to take off in search of the cheat, some of them pissed at getting robbed while others were more amused with the notion that a fight was well underway! Duncan moved allowing the gang of angry and excited boys to pass. Noticing the delinquent wasn't following one of the boys paused to call, "Hey Duncan! You coming or what man!?"

He grinned, "You guys look like you have it under control! Let me know how it goes!"

The boy raised a brow at Duncan's turn of attitude, "I thought you were looking forward to a beat down?"

He gave a half shrug before turning his gaze back to Heather's retreating figure which was now nearly lost in the crowded walk.

"Another time." He replied carelessly before moving off in the direction Heather had not to long ago taken.

~*~*~

She heard his footsteps rush beside her and even when they continued in a brisk walk alongside her she did not look to the sudden addition in company.

Instead she simply scowled,

"Go away."

Shoving his hands in his pockets Duncan smiled, "Aw come on Heather. I thought you were looking for me."

"Key word being _'were'_." Heather replied uncaringly as she kept her gaze turned away from him, "I don't care anymore. Go back to your reject friends."

"What's with the attitude?" Duncan grinned, "You upset cause you didn't get to dance with me?"

"Tch," A light smirk graced her features, "Yeah right. I've_ seen_ you dance before…It's definitely not something to get upset over."

Duncan's grin grew as he moved in to bump his side playfully against Heathers. She looked up to him in annoyed shock as he taunted, "Wouldn't be able to handle my moves?" He gave a light sigh that almost sounded pitying, "Can't say I blame ya..."

Heather rolled her eyes "Whatever. Listen you can take your _moves_ and head back to the party if _you_ want to but I'm going home."

He raised a brow, "Already?"

She gave a light sigh, "Yeah I'm not feeling to good. I need to find Ashley and get home."

"Did you get a ride here with her or something?"

Heather pouted, "Yeah. My stupid parent's took the keys to my car!"

Duncan snickered, "What, you get in trouble again?"

Heather fumed looking away from him irritably, "Something like that…" she muttered.

Duncan allowed his dark blue gaze to linger on the raven haired girl momentarily before looking away with professional disinterest,

"Well you know…_I _can take you home if you want..."

Heather blinked before slowly allowing her expression to fall into a dull and knowing glare. "Oh really…?"

"Sure," He replied with a cool air about him, "I mean, no use in you going around looking for what's-her-face when I'm right here."

Heather looked to him then with a heated glare, "How nice." She hissed, "And I'll bet you'll be expecting a _reward_?"

Duncan brought his dark gaze to rest on hers again an innocent smirk on his features, "I'm just trying to be friendly." He replied in a low tone.

Heather looked away from him highly unconvinced, "No thanks." She muttered.

"Well fine, forget the ride home," he grinned, "it's a Saturday night and it's still early!"

Again she sighed this time more exasperatedly, "I'm not much in the mood for _anything_."

Duncan then moved in front of the girl walking backwards as she continued forward causing Heather to glare.

"Aw come on babe, I'll take you wherever you wanna go."

She raised a brow with a look that practically screamed 'are you stupid!?', "Duncan do you remember what happened the last time we hung out together? We got chased by rabid fans, you got the car towed, we had to take the subway home and I nearly got _killed _by a creepy stalker guy!"

Duncan sneered, "Quite exaggerating idiot! The guy was just_ looking_ at you!"

"He was undressing me with his eyes!" Heather wrapped her arms protectively around herself as she gave a light shudder, "It creeps me out to this day."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Alright how bout this, I promise, no rabid fans, or getting the car towed, or creepy stalker guys."

Heather looked only slightly considerate, "_Or_ rides on the subway?" She pressed.

Duncan smiled, "And I promise no rides on the subway."

Heather looked thoughtful "Hmm." She gave him a cheerful smile, "Nope, no thanks!"

Duncan glared dully she grinned, "And anyway," She replied smartly, "_you_ of all people couldn't possibly take me to the place I want to go."

Suddenly he stopped resulting in the raven haired girl to nearly crash into him. She looked to him with an annoyed glare.

Duncan simply replied, "Humor me."

Her glare turned dull before she looked away with an annoyed sigh. "God you've gotta be at an all time high of annoying tonight…" She grumbled.

He smirked "I try."

She returned her dull look to him.

And she took her time before raising a light brow at him with a pensive gaze…slowly she said, "You _really_ want to know what I want?" She gave a mean look before speaking hitting him with a statement that momentarily threw him off guard, "I want to disappear!"

Duncan raised a brow giving her a strange look as Heather haughtily continued,

"I wanna be left alone! I wanna go someplace where you or anyone else can find me!"

She glared meanly and Duncan stared.

With a final scoff and a roll of her eyes Heather moved to push past him.

The last thing she wanted or needed was false companionship.

It was far too early…she wasn't quite ready for another let down from someone else.

She was still getting over the prior one.

Heather moved to continue on her way but paused with a sudden start at the sudden weight of Duncan wrapping his arm around her shoulders to lean heavily against her.

Her silver eyes widened in surprise before narrowing dangerously into anger. She raised her hands up to pry his arms from around her, "Duncan-!"

"Alright, let's go." He said with casual ease causing her to look to him with incredulous irritancy.

"What!? Go where!?"

He looked to her with gloating smirk, "You said you wanted to disappear right? Wasn't that what you were just crying about?"

She blinked stupidly not quite grasping what he was getting at yet, "Well…yeah but…" Then with a light start she angrily declared, "I wasn't _crying_-!"

"Disappearing's a synch babe." Duncan replied carelessly before grinning at her, "I do it all the time."

She stared in confusion, "You _do_…!?"

"Yeah, sure." He spoke casually as he began to steer them in a different direction.

Heather scowled pushing against him for he was still leaning heavily against her, "_Duncan…"_

His name had been spoken as a warning.

Duncan's smile only grew as his eyes dancing with amusement, "Chill babe. Have a little faith would ya?"

With a sigh Heather gave up her persisting pushing allowing him to lean heavily against her as he continued to move them toward his destination. Her glare turning dull she muttered, "Faith huh? I'm afraid I'm fresh out of that."

He gave a light chuckle that made Heather turn a curious gaze to him as they continued on their way.

When he spoke his voice was low and held only the slightest hint of remorse, "You're not the only one who feels like they need to disappear for a while."

Heather only looked away with a light pout, highly doubtful.

~*~*~

At first…she had no idea why she had allowed him to drag her here.

With unimpressed eyes she gave a light sigh before taking another sip of her Coke slushy which she had achieved when they made a quick stop at a gas station not to long after their leave.

She kicked her feet lightly to and fro as she sat on the hood of the delinquent's car.

The two found themselves stopped near the side of a near deserted highway where the streetlights flickered uncertainly and from over the metal road railings and a few miles down they could see Heather's entire home town. From this disposition one could make out the bright lights and the hustle and bustle of the crowded weekend night and yet from where the raven haired girl sat there was nothing but the noise from the song that played softly in the background from Duncan's radio and the occasional passing of cars.

And though she wasn't about to outright admit it she was grudgingly beginning to find herself…contempt.

At first she had complained loudly at Duncan's very stupid example on disappearing.

They were miles away from her home on the side of some near deserted highway where she just_ barely_ got any signal on her cell phone!

'We could die here and nobody would ever know!' She cried out angrily with just a tad bit of exaggeration.

He had simply given her a dull glare, 'You said you wanted to disappear didn't ya? This is how you do it. You go to the one spot nobody would ever look for you, where nobody can find you.' He turned to look to the town lights down below, 'And you just…get away for a while.'

Heather stared before slowly following his gaze to the scenery.

After a moment's thought she had come to the conclusion that he had most likely done this before.

And she wondered briefly what it was _he _came out to get away from…

With a near done cigarette in his mouth Duncan stood leaning against the hood of the car not too far from where the raven haired girl sat.

He had a near empty cup of cherry slush of his own which sat in close reach against the car's hood, taking the cigarette from his mouth he dully asked,

"Heather...? What the hell are we listening to?" a light air of smoke escaping his mouth as he did so.

Not too long after they had left Bourbon she had dutifully taken control over his radio to which at first he had argued but he had quickly found the argument just wasn't worth the headache her angry yelling would surely cause and had just let her be.

He was highly regretting that decision as the station once again played some lame boy band girly song.

Heather simply answered, "Mix one o' two nine."

He took his time before replying, "This station sucks."

She turned a mean glare to him, "_You_ suck!"

Duncan gave her a pained look, "_Ouch_!"

Heather rolled her eyes before turning her gaze away from him. After a moment of silent brooding she spoke, "So…how often do you come out here…?"

He took his time before answering, "Every once and a while."

She looked to him, "By yourself?"

He returned her gaze with a slightly questioning look, "Yeah…why?"

Heather looked away nonchalant, "No reason." Looking back out to the scenery her glare turned only slightly irritable as she said, "It's just that…this would make a very nice spot to be alone with someone…"

Her glare darkened with the still lingering thought of Duncan and Courtney together…or any other girl for that matter! Duncan hadn't been skipping school as much as before so Heather assumed he was no longer off seeing the CIT. Perhaps she had just been in town for that specific period of time…? Or maybe Duncan still _was_ seeing her but now it was just after school hours…? And when you really thought about it, if he was out seeing Courntey...who was to say he wasn't out seeing other girls as well!?

Her hands tightened around her cup as she seethed at the thought.

Not that she _cared_ or anything!

Duncan stared with slightly widened eyes.

Holy crap! This was going smoother than he had hoped!

He cleared his throat tossing the left over cigarette bud in the distance before pushing himself from his leaning position from the car, "Well _yeah_," He moved closer to the girl, "That's why I brought _you_ here…" his tone was only slightly inquiring.

Heather gave a light nod, "And I suppose this is also where you bring all you're _other_ little girlfriends as well."

Duncan paused in his advances, his frown deepening.

Oh…this wasn't going to go smooth at all was it…?

"Ahm…it probably would be…if I _had _any other _'little'_ girlfriends." He gave her a quizzical look. Funny…that had sounded like something a_ real_ girlfriend would say…

And just where the hell was this coming from anyway!?

"Right whatever." She replied lowly never really looking to the delinquent.

He raised a brow, "What are you-?"

Again he paused as a lovely glint caught his eye. He lowered his gaze and stared…at the lovely heart necklace hanging innocently from Heather's neck.

Something in his gut churned as a strange feeling of unease grew within him.

And he was never one to dwell on regrets…but he was suddenly hit with a self loathing grudge on ever giving Heather that necklace.

_Courtney's_ necklace.

He found she had been wearing it a lot recently at school.

It reminded him of their last argument and admonished the things he could not have…and to have Heather wearing it…

"Pervert."

His gaze snapped back to Heather's irritable look as she leaned away from him slightly with just a hint of a blush on her face.

He blinked upon realizing what this must have looked like but ignored the accusation asking, "Why are you wearing that?"

She raised a dull brow, "Wearing what…?" She then lowered her gaze down before coming to the conclusion on what he must have been talking about, "The necklace?"

"Yeah, why are you wearing it?"

"Cause I like it." She stated obviously looking back to him, "Why?"

Duncan looked away with an irritable grimace, "No reason…just asking."

He moved away from her then before bringing a hand up to run lightly through his hair.

Heather stared, "What's your problem?"

"…Nothing…" He muttered lowly.

Her gaze turned passive as she raised her cup up to her lips, "Hmm…" was all she replied before taking sip of her cool treat. But her happy indulgence was short lived when she pulled from her drink with the realization that it was now for the most part, nothing but ice.

She gave her cup an irritable look, "My slushy's all gone."

Duncan took his time before dully replying, "Probably because you _drunk_ it all."

Heather ignored his obvious tone as she whined, "Its all ice now!"

Duncan gave her an irritable look to find the dark haired pouting unfairly at the cup in her hands. He rolled his eyes before grudgingly offering,

"For fuck's sake Heather…if you want you can have the rest of mine."

Heather looked to him, "You don't want it?"

"Whatever it takes to get you to shut up." He replied moodily.

She smirked before reaching over to take his cup which still sat on the car's hood, "Good for you Duncan! You know you'll probably go to _heaven_ for this!" Duncan gave a dull glare.

Looking into the cup Heather's smirk instantly fell from her face, "What the hell!? Duncan there's nothing in here! Except…little chunks of melted ice!"

"It's still good." Duncan reassured, "It's just a little melted that's all."

She glared, "But there's _nothing_ in here!"

Duncan glared back, "You don't have to take it if you don't want it!"

"Have _what_!? There isn't anything_ left_!"

Again Duncan ran a hand through his dark hair a mean scowl on his face, "I go out of my way to offer you the last bit of my slushy and-"

"How the hell do you offer something you don't even have, idiot!" Heather cried throwing the nearly empty cup at the delinquent who dodged it just in time for it fly past him and over the highways railing.

Duncan gave an annoyed glare.

"And I take it back!" Yelled Heather, "You'll probably burn in hell for this!"

"Christ Heather!" Duncan sneered now fed up with her attitude, "You've been a much bigger pain in the ass than usual lately! You know I'm beginning to think that Richard and Joey may have been right! You were never anywhere near this bitchy when Jasmine was around!"

Heather blinked before scowling angrily, "So!?"

"So what are you acting out because she's gone or something!?"

Heather scoffed, "Yeah right, that's stupid!"

"Damn right it's stupid! People move everyday! You need to get over yourself!"

"What do you know!?" Sneered Heather, "I have every right to be upset if I want to!" She finished crossing her arms irritably, then with a sudden realization she added, "Not that I'm _upset_ or anything!"

With a dull and grudging glare Duncan heaved an exasperated sigh before moving to lean against the hood of his car next to the still brooding Heather.

"Fine you're not upset." He replied offhandedly, "So then what exactly_ is_ your problem?"

"Don't have a problem." She replied quickly and with finality.

Duncan's glare turned uncaring, "Fine. Whatever. Not like I care."

"Good you _shouldn't_."

"Good I _don't_."

For a moment they were met with irritable silence until Heather spoke up again.

Slightly grudgingly she muttered, "And it's not as black and white as you make it seem to be. My life's a lot more complicated than that."

Duncan gave a light and irritable snort before slowly replying, "You _want_ your life to be complicated. Cause then that makes you _special_…It makes people want to_ care_ about you." It was said in an almost accusing sneer.

Heather turned to look at him her silver eyes slightly widened before furrowing her brows bitterly.

The faintest hint of hurt never to be detected by the delinquent.

Looking back out to the town lights she lowly spoke, "You don't know anything about me."

That was one subject Duncan was not about to argue with.

Taking his time he only replied with,

"With the way you…_act _sometimes…I didn't think I was _supposed_ to know anything about you."

Heather sat silent her arms still crossed glaring angrily at the ground.

She gave her head a light shake before opening her mouth to reply…then she paused before taking in a deep breath and raising a dejected look up irritably said,

"Sometimes…it's just hard to tell if the person you're really talking to really cares or not…and it _shouldn't _be!"

He said nothing.

"And I _hate_ sympathy!" Heather's glare darkened, "Especially when it's _forced_!"

Duncan allowed the silence to settle in for a moment more as he looked uncaringly out to the town night scenery.

His next words came out slow and careful, "Yeah I hate that to." His gaze still settled on the town below them he said, "That's why I always find it better to talk to someone who doesn't know the difference from fake to real sympathy. You know someone who can't judge ya."

Heather looked to him with a curious rise of her brow, "Oh yeah? Who do you talk to?"

"My pet Scruffy." Duncan replied quite easily.

Heather blinked, "Scruffy?"

"Yeah, my pet tarantula I left at home." Duncan turned a light smirk to her as he said, "He's a cute little guy…you know when he's not trying to eat your face."

She grimaced, "You have a pet tarantula?"

He gave a light nod, "Yup. Though my younger brother's taking care of him for me now."

Heather looked out to the town with a thoughtful look, "I never knew you had pet spider." She said offhandedly.

Duncan feigned a painful look as he cried out in a high pitched whiney voice, "_You don't know anything about me_!"

Heather's look turned irritable as she felt her brow twitch at the crude imitation of her.

What_ever_!" She muttered moodily bringing her hands down to rest against the car at her sides.

They found themselves once more shrouded in a moment of silence before Heather quietly and almost unsurely admitted,

"Hey you know something…I think I may have one of those…"

Duncan looked to her questioningly, "What a tarantula?"

"No dummy! I mean someone you can talk to without fear of being judged!"

He raised a brow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Heather smiled, "Sarah, my younger sister."

Duncan stared, "Younger sister? You have a sister? What do you guys keep her locked up or something!?"

Heather rolled her eyes before giving him an annoyed look, "No she's been dead for well over ten years smartass."

Duncan frowned, "Oh…" He said unsurely, before quickly adding, "sorry…bout that."

She gave a half shrug before offhandedly replying, "You didn't kill her."

Brushing his apology easily to the side she smiled, "But that counts right? As someone to talk to who won't judge you?"

Duncan frowned before unsurely stating, "Yeah I guess." He looked to her with a slightly raised brow, "I mean…_do_ you talk to her?"

Heather returned her gaze back to the town below a slight smile upon her features before replying,

"Yeah sure. I mean…" She gave a slightly indifferent look, "Not as often as I probably should…but yes I talk to her." Heather looked down to her boots then back to the view her light smile pulling just a little higher, "I can tell her things that…I couldn't tell my parents or friends…things that I might be too embarrassed to talk about with someone else." Her gaze turned slightly wistful as she said, "I usually only talk with her when I go to her gravesite but…sometimes I…I pray to her instead cause I…" She gave a light shrug, "I don't know…I mean we gotta go somewhere after we die. We don't just rot in the ground right?" She bite her lip as she raised an unsure hand up to twirl idly with her dark hair, "At least I like to think so…so I pray to her and…and I like to think she can hear me." She finished quietly.

And it was in that moment Heather realized her nervous action of toying with her hair and immediately jerked her hand down to once again rest at her side.

Her frown deepened with uncertainty at all she had just said…But past words can never be helped and in the end she found that the only thing she could do was raise an uncertain gaze to rest on Duncan.

She was only slightly startled to find the delinquent looking to her with a look of total surprise.

Her stomach stirred with nervous butterflies. Yeah she supposed he _should_ be surprised…at all she had just said…she would be surprised herself.

And then she wondered…why_ had_ she told him all that?

And for a moment an air of uncertainty clouded around them.

She had never spoken like this to anyone. And no one had ever spoken as such too him.

And in the end it left both teens vulnerable and completely guard-less.

It was a feeling neither were very accustomed to.

When the silence became too much Heather spoke in a small and hesitant voice,

"That…that counts right?"

Duncan blinked before quickly catching himself, "Er…yeah! Yeah it does!" He gave a light reassuring smile, "It definitely counts."

Heather smiled in return.

And she cannot remember when she last cared so much on what someone else thought.

Her eyes softening lovely Heather happily stated, "Good." before contentedly looking back out to the scenery before them.

Duncan stared at her for a moment longer before quickly looking away with a disgruntled look. He decided to ignore the slight heat to his features.

What the hell was he doing getting so worked up over a little smile anyway!?

But then again…he is quite sure she had never smiled at him like that before…

But his gaze quickly snapped back to her when she suddenly inquired,

"I love this song." In a soft tone, her silver eyes in a gaze that seemed miles away.

From the car radio the soft melody of Iris gently played.

She began to hum lightly to the song that played from the car radio as she gently swung her legs back and forth. Cause the last thing she would ever do is sing out loud while the delinquent was standing right there.

For another moment Duncan found himself staring at the raven haired girl.

He had always known that there were miles of unknown terrain involving Heather. She kept her secrets and personal life closed up tightly to herself.

And he was always okay with that…but then suddenly he wasn't…anymore.

Duncan lowered his gaze to the ground then back out to the scenery.

He thought hard about his next words and he wondered momentarily if perhaps he may be treading on sensitive territory…

But regardless the words gently slipped from his mouth,

"So, how'd your sister die?"

Heather's humming instantly stopped, and Duncan inwardly cringed unable to help thinking his tone had been just a little brash.

Her silver gaze slid to him silently before returning back to the town below.

Frowning slightly Duncan quickly said, "Not that you gotta tell me if you don't wanna."

Heather's expression turned irritable as she gave a light sigh, "No." She quietly replied, "It's alright. It happened a long time ago so…my sister was born very sick. And her death was…it was um…an accident…" She finished unsurely.

Duncan continued looking out to the town. "An accident…?" He questioned lowly with just the faintest hint of curiosity.

"Yeah…" she replied in strange tone, "My mom was kind of sick then to."

Duncan looked to her then and Heather gave a light shake of her head as she then said, "But it doesn't really matter…According to the doctor Sarah probably wouldn't have lived very long anyway…probably to the age of twelve if even that."

Duncan's frown deepened as he returned his gave to the view.

In an unsatisfied tone he muttered, "Doesn't really make her death any less significant…"

Heather's gaze lowered to the ground as she tightened her hands into fists against Duncan's car.

No she supposed it didn't.

And she was very glad that he understood that. And it was her appreciation for his understanding that caused her next words to come,

Quietly she started, "I was six years old when she died…"

And she told him of her sister's disease and her mother's mental breakdown and the trial and her temporary absence into foster care and she even delved far enough in the story to tell of her and Jasmine's promise...the one she had only _conveniently_ forgotten her last night with Jasmine.

And when she was done she found Duncan looking to her with complete intrigue.

He raised a brow lightly at her story's end before asking with slight disbelief, "So…you're _mom _killed you're sister…?"

Heather's look changed to that of slight guilt before returning her gaze again to the ground.

His frown deepened as he again caught his tone to be less than considerate.

"Ah…what I _mean_ is…I didn't think…" He brought a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck, "You're mom is pretty cool…she doesn't seem the_ type_…"

Heather gave a short bitter chuckle, "Yeah well…you think you know someone huh…"

She was silent for a moment before slowly and most unsurely commenting, "You know I…hated her…for a good long time…but when I got older I couldn't help but wondering…would I have done the same thing if I had been in her shoes…?" Her smile was reminiscing but sad, "When I told her this she only wished for me never to have to find out."

Looking out to the view Duncan quietly and quite surly stated, "It wasn't your moms fault."

"Yeah I know that now." Heather quickly said, "I've long since stopped hating her." Heather looked to Duncan as she said, "But she…_she_ still thinks it's her fault."

Duncan returned her gaze with his own.

Heather furrowed her brows dejectedly, "But nobody thinks that but her."

Duncan could only frown unsure of what to tell the raven haired girl.

And realizing she would get no words of comfort Heather looked away emptily before muttering, "Nobody blames _her_…but my _dad_ blames himself. He thinks that maybe if he wasn't burying himself in his work he would have realized that the day Sarah had died he had given the maid that day off…and she would have been able to stop my mom."

Duncan looked away, "You don't think that though do ya?"

Heather pursed her lips unsurely before admitting, "No…I think it was my fault."

"_Your _fault!?" Duncan asked incredulously looking to the girl with a raised brow.

Looking to the ground Heather said, "Sarah was getting better…If I hadn't messed with her that day she would've-"

"What a load of shit, Heather!"

She said nothing.

"You were fucking _six_! You couldn't have known any better!"

She raised half hooded silver eyes up to the view before slowly stating,

"Yeah…well…still…every time I go visit her I make sure to tell her I'm sorry…" She replied quietly.

Duncan snorted before crossing his arms in annoyance, "That kids probably rolling around in her grave, thinking she's from an entire family of idiots!"

It was rude and quite impertinent…and yet at the same time Heather understood perfectly what he was trying to say.

There was nothing but condolence behind his words...and she understood this completely.

She felt the corners of her lips tilt up just slightly.

Duncan spoke again,

"You know I can't imagine that…someone close to me dying." The delinquent looked thoughtful as Heather looked to him questioningly, "I mean we've had deaths in the family you know…but not like…_immediate _family. Like whenever we go to a funeral it's usually to someone I may have met like once in my life…if even that." His frown deepened as he looked back out to the scenery, "I couldn't imagine how that must feel…"

Heather also returned her gaze out to the scenery.

They took a few moments to listen to the music playing softly form the radio before she spoke again,

In a quiet and strange tone she answered,

"Shaky."

Duncan looked to her with raised brows, "What?"

"It feels shaky." She spoke again just a little louder, "Like nothing in your life is right. It's all an unstable mess that…" She furrowed her brow lightly, "That you can't really grasp on to…it's almost unreal…and it never really goes away…" She lowered sad eyes to the ground, "During the funeral…during the trial…during my time in foster care…and when I returned home…and…and now even…" her torn and wretched gaze returned to look ahead of her, "I don't think…you can ever become stable again…not really…" she spoke almost unsurely.

Duncan kept his gaze attached to the town lights. Both were caught up in the view…though neither was really paying it much attention.

Her thoughts were lost in the past and his thoughts were lost on her.

What is it that makes human beings such prideful creatures? To want to reach out to someone, to touch them and comfort them and yet hold back because of some unknown boundary or unspoken rule that kept you at bay?

In the end Duncan could only curse himself inwardly.

Heather spoke up again but this time her tone had changed to something just a little more optimistic.

"You know her birthdays coming up."

Never really looking to her Duncan took his time, before asking, "When?"

"In May."

And silence followed before he knowingly replied, "Next time you talk to her tell her I said 'Happy birthday'."

This time Heather's smile practically blossomed.

Placing her hands a little further behind her she leaned casually back before smartly saying,

"Maybe, if I don't forget." She looked to him then with a playful gaze, "And be sure and tell Scruffy I said 'Hi'."

Duncan felt his lips pull into a smirk. "If I don't forget."

Heather only gave a light laugh before looking to the view happily her lovely smile in place as another light wind blew.

A light rumbling sounded from the distance and Duncan looked up to find the sky riddled with questionable clouds.

He frowned with slight concern for the weather before Heather spoke up instantly stealing him from his thoughts,

"Thank you." The smile was not hard to miss in her voice.

He looked to her with furrowed brows, "For what?"

The wind blew again throwing her dark hair into disarray causing her to bring a hand up to tuck it neatly behind her ear,

"For…this…I guess." Her smile turned wistful as her eyes softened and she teasingly said, "This wasn't _completely_ as sucky as I thought it would be."

He smirked, "Aww, babe you're gonna make me blush."

Heather only looked away completely unamused.

But after a moment's silence Duncan spoke again his tone no longer teasing, "But you know…you're not the only one that needed this." His smirk softened into something nostalgic as he then said, "I've been feeling a little crappy lately myself…"

Heather looked to him curiously with raised brows, "Oh?"

"Yeah I…" His brow furrowed lightly his gaze full of resentment, "I uh…I had a bad falling out with someone not too long ago…"

Heather blinked, as her chest tightened with light foreboding.

"A falling out…? With who?"

For a moment Duncan said nothing and Heather found her irritability and impatience growing with each second.

And when he finally did speak his answer was just as disheartening as she knew it would be,

"With someone very important to me…"

Heather stared as Duncan continued to look out to the town.

He seemed lost at the moment…Caught up in troubled thoughts.

And Heather knew…she just _knew_ what he was thinking about…or rather _who_ he was thinking about.

Hate and anger flared up in her at that knowledge. She frowned with a distasteful glare upon her features as Duncan's gaze continued to look off in a most detached way.

Her eyes narrowed icily.

How _dare_ he…how dare he think of _her_ when _she _was with him!

Her tone was riddled with rage as it came out low and spiteful,

"_Duncan_,"

Snapping from his thoughts Duncan, completely oblivious, looked to her with a questioning look.

Perhaps it was the fact that they were both feeling just a little broken at the moment. Or perhaps because it was at this moment she realized that they were both in a way feeling just a little…let down by another. Or maybe because it was now at this very moment that they had seemed too finally, _finally _come to some kind of…common ground with each other!

But when she looks back on it she will realize she had just wanted it to be her…she had just wanted to be the one he was thinking about at the moment…

So when Duncan looked to her and Heather quickly raised a hand up to grip against his shoulder pulling him in suddenly and tilting her head up to press her lips firmly against his the only thought that ran through her mind was,

'_Forget her…_'

Duncan's eyes widened as he took in a sharp breath, his heart thundering madly.

'…_Only think of me…'_

Slowly…ever so slowly Duncan allowed himself over his shock as his eyes closed and he leaned in to press his lips more firmly against her own.

And her soft lips moved sensuously against his own but Duncan was disappointed to find it over all too fast as Heather then suddenly pulled away from him.

She looked to him with heated features and a light glare as Duncan stared at her with a strongly questioning gaze.

Leaning away from him she haughtily said,

"D-don't get the wrong idea or anything! That…that was just so…so you'd stop…!" Heather felt her blush deepen as Duncan continued watching her intently his dark questioning gaze turning into something more desirable. "So…so you'd…" She angrily turned her gaze away from him, "Stop looking at me like that you doofus!"

Duncan moved to turn fully towards the other girl, "So I'd what?" He asked in a low tone that made Heather's heart accelerate quite considerably.

"…Nothing…" She mumbled now highly embarrassed as she continued to keep her gaze diverted, "Just…forget it…"

She could feel his presence leaning in closer, she tried to pay it little mind.

It had caught him off guard, the kiss, and forgetting it was the last thing on Duncan's mind. How could he…never before had she been the one to kiss him…

And he was torn between the thought on whether or not that meant something.

In the end he decided it was safest to let that idea drop. Instead he called softly to her,

"Heather…"

Her chest overwhelmed with butterflies she tried her hardest to control her rapid heartbeat and compose herself properly…she couldn't let him see what he was doing to her…

And she knew it was probably against her better judgment and it would most likely lead to regrets…

With doubt and hesitation she raised her silver eyes to meet with his dark blue…and he was way to close…she lowered her lashes lightly as he leaned in closer, noses almost brushing.

She swallowed nervously as she reached a hand up to press against his chest to keep him at bay.

"What…?"

Her voice had come out in such a soft question she wondered momentarily if he had heard her.

But she had her answer when he spoke his tone low and demanding and almost…desperate…?

"Kiss me again…"

Her breath caught in her throat as she tensed in an alarming start. Duncan inched closer…but not to close…just near enough for Heather to pull out his request.

He wanted _her_ to kiss _him_…

Heather's face was on fire…her entire body it seemed was on fire…and she feared it was due to the fact that he was standing so near…their bodies just barely touching.

Why was it that he always did this to her!?

Why was it that he alone could turn her into a blushing idiotic mess with something as simple as a heated stare, his presence to close to hers or…a tiny request…?

She had never had this problem with any other boy she had dated! So…why him!?

Heather found she couldn't think straight…not with him watching her so intently, so expectantly…and she knew…denying him would be the one thing she would not be able to accomplish…

Hesitant and slowly…ever so slowly…and with just the faintest hint of uncertainty Heather raised her hands up to gently cup the sides of Duncan's face. He stilled anxiously against the soft and innocent touch as Heather drew him in closer tilting her head up she pressed her lips once more to his.

And an instant shock vibrated through both of them making Duncan quick to take control as he moved in hungrily to deepen the kiss, his hands everywhere and his mouth demanding.

Heather gave a slight start with a muffled squeak her hands shooting up to his shoulders gripping tightly to his shirt as he moved to pull her body closer toward him.

And it was so strange...cause it was just as the raven haired girl had said...once your life becomes shaken you can never really find that stability again. But it was strange because at this very moment...she was quite certain she was very damn near close to it. To that stability she had lost. To something that..._almost_ seemed to make sense again...

She raised a hand to cradle the back of his head pulling him in to deepen the kiss. She very much wanted that stability back...

Their tongues moved together in a heated passion that quickly had them wanting more.

Moving rough hands down to trail over the sleek material of Heather's dress to move over soft curves his hands maneuvering over pale thighs, giving them a firm grip he moved to pry her legs apart before taking a step between to get closer.

Her body arched up lightly pressing her chest just faintly against his…her body now on full autopilot and…craving.

And it seemed everything was melting away as Duncan brought one hand up against her neck pulling her deeper into the kiss while his other hand strayed slowly up her thigh inching her dress up little by little…

Both so caught up in the other neither caught the flash of lighting from the growing storm until the loud crack of thunder sounded loudly just overhead. Causing them both to flinch before Heather pulled away with a light start.

For a moment they regarded each other breathlessly their hearts pounding and their faces flushed.

Heather shifted slightly with embarrassment at their position.

Uncertain hazy silver linked to a wanting dark blue.

His eyes lowered to still slightly parted lips before leaning in again and it was then she quickly and breathlessly spoke,

"I think it's going to rain soon…!" Her words were a whispered rush and shuddered just lightly but it caused the delinquent to pause momentarily.

He blinked before quickly shifting his gaze up to the steadily darkening sky then back the raven haired girl set before him.

"Yeah…" He said in a low and distracted tone, "That's probably what the thundering meant…"

It was said offhandedly and uncaring as he again attempted to lean in to once more to capture another kiss.

Heather jerked back slightly placing her hands against him to keep him in place. She looked hesitant before saying,

"Maybe…maybe I should get home…"

He frowned, "Why? Cause of a little rain?"

His voice was rough and still uneven from his heavy breathing. Still caught between him and his car Heather again shifted uneasily.

"Sure." She replied furtively allowing her silver eyes to lower away from the delinquent, "I never liked the rain much…"

He furrowed his brows together in a dull glare. He was getting just a little tedious of this cat and mouse game. No _way _was he striking out again!

Raising a hand up he took gentle hold of Heather's chin causing the girl to tense just slightly. He attempted to redirect her gaze to fall on him but Heather kept her gaze stubbornly to the side.

In as tempting tone as he could muster Duncan lowly replied, "A little water never hurt anyone gorgeous…"

A dull glare of her own formed on the girls face and though she fumed irritably she could not deny the light blush that formed.

"It's not a _little _water." She fought back quietly, "It's a storm. And I'd like be home before it starts."

He smirked, "But then where does that leave me…?" he growled enticingly as he began to lean in once more.

Heather's eyes snapped back to him and she again jerked back whilst giving him a good shove!

This time a little caught off guard Duncan was forced a good step back, he glared angrily but before he could get a word in Heather quickly said,

"I'm not even supposed to be out right now!"

He raised a skeptical brow, "_So_!? You're _out_! What does it matter now!?"

She glared, "I need to be home before my parents call the house!"

Duncan rolled his eyes with a groan before running a frustrated hand through his dark hair.

"God _dammit_!"

Heather allowed herself to slip from the hood of the car, "You can bitch all you want!" She glared heatedly at the delinquent, "Although all this is very good time you could be spending on getting me home before the storm hits idiot!"

He glared back, "It's not even _going_ to storm! Just because of a few bad clouds, and some thunder you automatically assume it's gonna be hailing cats and dogs or something!?"

It was at that moment that a flash of lightning split across the sky followed close by another crack of thunder! And then suddenly it was as if the sky opened up and the rain came down in a fierce wave instantly leaving the two teens soaked.

Heather gave Duncan a dull glare through the torrent. Duncan looked away with a deep scowl,

"Dammit…" He seethed irritably.

It was almost like _everyone_ was against him tonight…!

"What was that smart ass?" Asked Heather haughtily, "I couldn't hear you because of all the _RAIN_!"

Knocking Heather's near empty cup of Coke slush off the hood of his car Duncan began making his way moodily toward the driver's side,

"Nothing…" He ground out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Snapped Heather meanly as she made her way to the passenger's side.

Opening his car door and taking a quick seat inside he sneered,

"Well if you keep _thinking_ you'll find yourself walking home!"

Taking her rightful seat beside him, she said nothing but gave an indignant; "Humph!" crossing her arms haughtily.

~*~*~

By the time Duncan slowed to a stop in front of Heather's home the storm was coming down in violent torrents. So bad, that the ride back had taken twice as longer than it normally would have, Heather being sure the delinquent stayed the speed limit and at times forcing him to drive slower which had grated highly on Duncan's nerves.

But she had been irritably persisting and was quite relieved when they had pulled to a stop in front of her house.

Leaning back with a light sigh as Duncan set the car in park and killed the engine Heather sarcastically grumbled, "Nice driving dumbass, you _only_ almost got us killed like four times!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Well, the important thing is that you're still _alive_." He said in a sarcastic sneer. Then grinning a little cockily he said, "But didn't I tell ya I could beat that red light? I told ya right?"

"Yeah, yeah." She replied uncaringly before sitting up and looking around her distractedly, "You beat it alright, and hey what's our lives to a little bet anyway? I mean you were only going sixty in deadly storm at a four way stop point. What did it matter if you _didn't_ beat it and we skid out of control in a deadly crash right?"

Duncan smirked, "I think it's you're sarcasm that I love most about you babe."

Heather looked to him with a smirk of her own, "Oh so you caught the sarcasm? Good for you darling, I didn't think you _would_." She then turned in her seat leaning in to go through the many miscellaneous items in Duncan's backseat's before mumbling, "Idiot."

Duncan blinked before shifting to see what the darker haired girl was up to,

"Hey you looking for something?"

"Yeah," Replied Heather moving a dirty magazine away with a disgusted look on her face, "you wouldn't happen to have an umbrella buried somewhere in all this crap would you?"

"Umbrella? No. And anyway you're already wet an umbrella's not gonna do you much now."

"I don't want to get wetter." She replied still searchingly going through his items, "Ewww, what the hell!?" She cried picking up a moldy half eaten pizza slice.

Duncan frowned, "I was looking for that." He replied almost woefully as though he truly regretted never finished eating it.

Heather tossed it despicably aside, "Geez Duncan can't you keep _anything_ clean!? And why is there so much junk in here anyway!? What are you moving into your car or something!?"

Duncan looked away moodily, "Yeah, yeah." He replied in a low mutter though his uncaring reply went unheard since Heather was still loudly whining about his messy car.

Finally she announced, "Alright. This will have to do!"

Duncan looked to her then, but with a quick start of shock he instantly cried, "Hey wait a second!" Before reaching out a hasty grasp to snatch the hoodie Heather had found away. But she was quick to flinch back clinging the hoodie to her chest in defense with a light glare.

"Hold on Heather, you can't take that!"

Heather stared slightly shocked at his sudden irritancy, "Why not!?"

Duncan glowered, "_Because_," He all but growled, "That there is my _Aerosmith_ hoodie and I don't want it getting wet." A dark hoodie that the bands signature logo printed out on it.

Her lips twitched up in snide amusement as she teased, "_Ooohhh_ how special!"

"_Heather_…" He ground out.

"What's an Aerosmith anyway? Is that some sort of a clothing line? Cause I've never heard of it."

Duncan stared at her with incredulous shock, "Y-you never…? No it's not a clothing lining it's a fucking band! One of _the _greatest bands out there!"

Heather gave an uncaring look, "Can't have been that great If I've never heard of them."

His incredulous look increased, "You…you-!?" He shook his head lightly as though to shake away the shock before irritably stating, "You know what babe, it doesn't even matter. The point is you can't take that hoodie." He held out an impatient hand, "Come on, give it here."

He wasn't at all surprised when instead of being understanding and compliant the raven haired girl had instead pulled the hoodie closer against herself with a mean smile in place. He wasn't surprised but that didn't stop him from being even more annoyed with the situation.

"Heather-"

"Oh, Duncan_ darling_," She practically cooed, "You're not being fair at all to _my _situation. Now as you can see, it's pouring down _insanely_ out there, _you_ have no umbrella, and_ I_ have to get to my house." Her mean smile grew, "I'm taking this hoodie."

Turning his body fully towards her Duncan fixed Heather with a challenging glare, "I _grantee _you, you're not."

She matched his challenging glare for one of her own and as they glared heatedly at one another Heather made sure to move her hand quite stealthily over the door handle. And it wasn't until she quickly pushed open the door to make her way swiftly into the pouring storm that Duncan lunged just a little too late after the girl!

"Shit!" He sneered as he watched Heather race briskly up her walk and to her front porch all the while covering herself with his beloved hoodie.

"That little…" He grumbled moodily as he weighed his options trying to come up with a simple solution to this problem.

As if anything ever came easy when dealing with Heather...!

"Shit." He again sneered lowly as he moved stretching himself to reach over and shut the passenger's seat door that Heather had left wide open and then moving to open his door he stepped out into the hard pouring rain.

He was instantly drenched as he shut his car door shut and quickly jogged up the walk and onto Heather's front porch where the other girl now stood watching him with a quite smug expression.

The porch roof kept the two from the onslaught of rain for the moment as Duncan took a moment to catch his breath.

Heather smartly replied, "What the hell are you doing? You know you're just gonna have to go back out in that rain to get back to your car right? I could've given your hoodie back to you at school Monday dumbass."

Then she tossed the now soaked hoodie to Duncan which caught him off guard resulting in him just barely catching the garment.

He glared, Heather moodily continued, "A lot a good it did anyway! I'm still soaked!"

"You're no worse off than my hoodie." Duncan sneered before twisting the apparel in an attempt to wring it dry, "Look what you fucking did Heather."

Heather began to go searchingly through her leather jackets inner pockets "Cry me a river." She replied uncaringly.

Duncan gave her a dull glare.

Pulling out a small hand purse she opened it to go through the smaller pockets.

Duncan allowed his gaze to shift towards the girl's large driveway then back to rest on her. And for the moment he allowed a crude gaze to roam over her more…_emphasized_ figure…he had been right earlier in thinking the only way she could be more poured in that dress was if wet...

Very casually he inquired, "So…your parents aren't home huh?"

At this Heather blinked before bringing a slightly startled gaze to the delinquent, "What? Why!?"

He gave a light half shrug, "They're cars not in the driveway." He spoke conversationally.

Heather gave a dull look, "Could it _possibly_ be that they parked in the garage?"

Duncan looked away from her, "Well yeah they could have." He replied with knowing ease, "But earlier on the highway you said you needed to be home before you're parents called in." He looked thoughtful, "Now they could call your cell phone but you also said you're not supposed to be out. Which means they'd be calling the house phone to make sure you _answered_ to make sure you _didn't _leave the house." He gave her a perfectly smug and winning grin, "Which means _they_ couldn't possibly be home."

Heather stared her incredulous look held just the faintest hint of outrage,

"What are you some sort of..._investigator_ cluing in on every little thing I say! Does my life really intrigue you that much or something!?"

Duncan only stared with strong appeal, Heather fumed.

"No." He replied momentarily something in his tone low and just a little off, "I was just interested in the 'your parents aren't here' bit."

Heather blinked as that all too knowing fluttering in her stomach began again. She looked away from him irritably as she pulled the house key from her purse, "Yeah well-"

"You know you should invite me in."

It was said offhandedly in the most uncharismatic way possible. And yet it still caused Heather to still her actions a slight heat rising to her cheeks.

For as uncaringly as the sentence had been thrown out there she was quite certain there was _nothing _nonchalant about those words at all.

Her shock turned into a darkened glare as she turned her gaze to him slowly.

"_Excuse_ you?"

His look was dull and passive as he gave a light shrug, "You should invite me in."

There it was again that easily offhanded way he spoke. Oh he was good.

He continued, "It's the least you could after making me come after you and forcing me to get completely _drenched_ in the rain."

Heather's brows rose just ever so slighty.

Guilt trips. Interesting.

Too bad guilt wasn't an emotion commonly known with her.

"Oh is it now?" She asked knowingly.

The corner of his lip tilted up just ever so lightly.

She turned away placing the key in the lock, "Nice try Duncan."

"Hm?" He raised a brow, "Nice try with what?"

Heather gave him a dull side glare, "_You_ of all people are_ not_ coming in." She said with finality.

"Aw, come _on_ babe! I'm soaking to the bone here and look at this!" He motioned to the still strong going storm, "You know we just_ barely_ made it to your house. You really want me to try driving in this again!?"

Successfully unlocking her door Heather dully declared, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just no more racing red lights okay."

But then silver eyes snapped open and she tensed quite suddenly.

Cause when you're soaked from head to toe with the cold wind of a storm bearing down on you, it's quite unmistakable to miss the presence of different being standing so close. And Heather could practically feel the heat from the delinquent as he moved to stand just behind her. He casually leaned in resting his arm against the door frame in doing so just barely pressing his chest against Heather's back.

His tone was low and enticing and held just the faintest hint of amusement,

"Why do I get the feeling…that you're reading_ way_ too much into this?"

Heather's eyes narrowed dangerously. She wanted to slap him.

"You think I'm stupid?" She asked quietly just the faintest hint of warning there.

He simply smirked, "If you want." He continued lowly, "We can go back to the old rules of me keeping my hands to myself."

Heather glowered, "Yeah right…we both know how _that_ ended…"

"Well _that _wasn't my fault…"

"_Everything _is your fault…" She declared in a low tone her grip tightening on the door handle.

She should just storm inside slamming the door hard in the idiots face! It would be so much easier…so much safer…

Why hadn't she done that yet?

He was moving again…she could feel it and when he next spoke his warm breath caressed her ear temptingly.

Heather bite her lip holding in a shudder.

"Aww, babe," He all but growled, _"Why so mean…?"_

His lips brushed ever so lightly against her ear and Heather quickly gasped out,

"M-my parents don't allow me to have boys in the house when they're not here…!"

Duncan paused before moving back slightly and Heather felt her face redden.

Even_ she_ knew that had been a weak argument. A _very_ weak argument…

And she was quite sure that he was on the same trail of thought as her; since when did she give a damn what her parents allowed?

"_Well_," Duncan said conversationally (an amused smile hidden in his tone), "I guess we'll just have to make sure they don't find out now will we?"

Heather swallowed nervously, "No…I mean…I don't think that's such a-"

But Heather's words were drowned out over a crash of thunder causing the dark haired girl to flinch.

And then she again tensed this time with the feeling of a light grip against her upper arms…almost comforting. She relaxed lightly before raising her gaze up over her shoulder to look to the boy.

The storm carried on strong around them though it suddenly seemed to matter so very little as an uncertain silver clashed with an overconfident blue.

Heather's heart was pounding and she found herself overwhelmed with the knowledge that Duncan's warm presence so near and his touch against her…it was something she just didn't feel like losing…at least not right now…

Still watching her closely Duncan spoke softly and carefully, "I'll be in and out soon as the storms over with…Like fifteen minutes tops, babe."

Heather stared…then slowly she averted her gaze to the ground…

He could really make himself sound so damn trusting…

As though he had nothing but the best intentions…

She knew his game…she knew it very well. So when she next spoke she really wasn't sure what had been going through her mind…

In a low and annoyed tone Heather muttered, "_Fine_…but only a few minutes…"

She didn't look back to him as she felt his light hold fall from against her.

Heather's frown deepened as she inwardly cursed herself at caving in knowing that this would most likely end in grief…or something much more worse…

Her eyes narrowed dangerously with a light blush against her cheeks.

Well…she supposed she'd just have to be very careful…

This time she would make no mistakes.

Pushing open her house door Heather began to make her way inside when she heard the delinquent's voice in dull mummer just behind her.

"Fine…a few minutes all I'll need anyway…"

And for a second she paused.

For a second her heart skipped, and for a second her thoughts ran wild.

But only for a second before she quickly and irritably pushed those thoughts aside and continued on her way in with Duncan following not to far behind.

She had to keep a cool head if she was ever gonna get through this night.

All he needed was a few minutes until the storm passed.

That's what he had meant…

He had simply been talking about the storm…

~TBC~

Oohh la la, I wonder whats going to happen?XD I'm not saying anything _buuuut_ there is a nice little survey on my profile page for this fic and if u guys haven't checked it out yet u may want to do so and...put in an opinion...or whatever. But that's all I'm saying!

Oh and another thing! A fantastic and talanted friend of mine has been so cool to make some pics illustrating this fic! Do urself a favor and check em out when you get the chance they are awesome! A link to them will also be uploaded in my profile!

See u guys in a month!^-^


	18. What’s Nobody’s Business

The Hostile Hookup

Holy crap I almost missed it! I always try and give at least one chap per month but man was this a month! Not to mention I had to write half of this chap twice cause I lost half of my work when my laptop decided to go all crazy on me! *sigh* And work is crazy and school is crazy and my birthday was this month so I had to make room for friends and family of course. Guess who turned twenty two on the twenty second!? =D

But before I continue on talking I need to make something very clear about this chap: It's officially moved to the M-rating section! (As though u guys didn't see that coming.) Read with caution and as always;

Enjoy!

* * *

What's Nobody's Business 

Duncan moved in closing the door behind him, shrouded in darkness the two teens stood dripping small puddles of rain water against the tiled floor around Heather's front door. Duncan raised a hand to run messily through his dark hair causing more water to fall against the floor while Heather pulled her leather jacket more tightly against her, though it did nothing to protect her from the jittering cold, she moved to flip the light switch near the side of the door.

With a simple flip Heather found with slight surprise that the lights remained off.

Flipping it down she tried again, only to have the same result.

She fumed lightly and Duncan's voice called out to her through the darkness,

"Now that's a shame. Your parents are loaded yet still can't even bother to pay the light bills on time?"

Her irritable look turned dull as she tried the switch one last time, "Yeah," she said slowly, "_Or_ the power could be out cause of the storm. Duh."

Duncan smirked though Heather had no way of knowing it.

She gave an annoyed sigh, "Crud. I wonder how long the powers been out…?"

His smirk grew, "You should consider yourself so lucky."

Heather blinked trying to adjust to the darkness before turning a glare to Duncan…or where she supposed he was standing, "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Didn't you say you were waiting for a call from your parents? You can't get it if the powers out."

Heather stared before turning fully to where she supposed the delinquent stood, "Hey…you know what, your right!" She grinned happily, "If I did miss a call from them I can't be punished for it!" She gave a light scoff then, "I mean, it's not like I can control the weather or the power going out!"

Duncan grinned, "There you go." He agreed easily.

Her smile still in place Heather allowed herself a small moment of relief.

She had been out a lot longer than had been planned and she could not afford another weekend without her car!

But with a sudden start Heather came to another realization.

Frowning lightly she reached a small hand into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"I wonder…why they didn't just call my cell phone instead." She muttered distractedly as she fished out the small pink device.

"Who knows. Who cares." Duncan muttered as he began to once again wring his hoodie dry causing even more water to splash onto the tile floor around their feet.

Had she not been so preoccupied Heather would have given him a good yelling at.

But upon opening the small phone the raven haired girl was met with sudden confusion.

"The hell!? What is this!?"

"Hm?" Duncan inquired as he then began flapping his hoodie lightly flicking water every which a way.

"I have twenty one missed calls, seven voice messages and nine text messages!"

He flipped his damp wet hoodie over his shoulder, his only input being, "Damn."

"Shit, five of these calls voice messages were from my mom and dad's cell!" her eyes now slightly adjusted to the darkness and with the help from the small light that glowed from her cell phone Heather was able to better locate the delinquents whereabouts. Looking to him incredulously she demanded, "How the hell did I get all these!? Unless I'm going crazy my phone never even rang!"

Duncan reached his own hand inside his jean pants pockets, "Well if you're goin' crazy, babe, then so am I cause I never heard a thing." He replied casually.

Heather pouted, "It's too late to call them back now…" she muttered irritably.

Looking over her other left over messages she found she also got a few calls from Ashley, (who was probably wondering where she had gotten off to from the party) Tory, and a few other friends as well.

"Hey my cell phone did it too." Duncan said scanning through his missed messages from friends with an uncaring air about him. He gave an annoyed scowl, "Stupid old man is asking if I got myself locked up again." He muttered having opened a text message from his grandfather, "God I hate him."

Heather blinked, "Your phone didn't ring either?" She supplied curiously.

"Yeah. How bout that." He said once again uncaringly as he placed his phone back in his pocket. "We need to talk to our phone companies or something. We're getting screwed."

Heather furrowed her brow in deep thought, "Hey," she said slowly, "remember when we were on the highway…and I told you we hardly got any signal there?"

Duncan blinked before giving a thoughtful look.

Heather turned a dark glare to him, "Is it possible…that maybe the reason we missed our calls…or better yet the reason_ I_ missed the call from my parents is because our signal had _completely_ gone out!?"

Duncan looked to her in realization, "Hey! You know what, that's probably what happened!"

She scowled, "You idiot! If I get grounded again it'll be_ your_ fault! Which means I won't be getting my car privileges back, which means I'll have to fucking _kill _you!"

"You know," Duncan replied casually, "When you say things like that it really makes me question our relationship."

"Screw you! I should kick your ass out right now just for being so damn stupid!"

Duncan smirked, "But if you kick me out, you'll be all alone in this big, dark, scary house. Who knows what could happen to you, you should be _grateful_ that I'm sticking around."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Tch, as if! If something did happen I doubt _you'd _be much help if any!" Looking away from the delinquent Heather furrowed her brows trying to see further into the dark house, "Now wait here, I need to get a flashlight."

She had taken only one step before she was suddenly gripped by her upper arm from the delinquent, with a light start she turned to him.

Duncan raised a brow, "You trust me to just stand here and wait for you to come back?"

She frowned and Duncan said, "Knowing you I'd thought you'd try and keep me in your sights at all times." He smirked, "I mean…you guys do have a nice house…with lots of _nice things_…"

Again Heather rolled her eyes yet at the same time couldn't help thinking that what the delinquent was saying made a lot of sense.

She couldn't just leave him here…unless she had a wish to be robbed.

Heather moved jerking her arm from his grasp before looking to him with a mean look of authority, "Alright fine but you are not allowed to touch me got it! And let's not forget you're only in here because of the storm! Once it's over your out!"

Duncan nodded, "Alright sounds fair." He replied easily.

She scowled tightening her hands into fists at her side.

For some strange reason it always seemed to piss her off more when he was compliant whether then when he was arguing with her.

"Come on." She grumbled before turning to once more make her way to her destination.

And though she did know the ways around her own house she walked with a steady caution her hands out lightly to ensure that nothing was in her way Duncan following close behind. They moved from tiled flooring to carpet from their spacious hallway to their grand living room with nothing but the sounds of loud pounding rain and thundering from outside. At one point lightening sparked making Heather and Duncan pause as for a split second the whole house was light up before returning back to its darkened state.

Heather slowly began her movement again and Duncan's voice called to her conversationally through the darkness,

"You know I saw a movie like this once."

Heather felt her brow twitch lightly with annoyance but didn't say anything.

If she gave no invite for conversation then of course there could be none.

Duncan obviously didn't get that memo.

"The chick was the first to go." He continued.

"Duncan, _shut up_."

"I'm only letting you know."

"I don't care!"

There was silence for a moment as they continued through the grand house.

Duncan spoke up again,

"It was the deformed mad man with an axe. He was jealous of the family's wealth and happiness and had like an insane freaky crush on the older daughter so one night he hides out in the family's house waiting for her to return, but when he saw her come home with her boyfriend he-"

Stopping near the bottom of her staircase Heather turned angrily to the delinquent,

"I said I don't care!"

Duncan grinned in amusement, "I was only-"

Placing her hands on her hips she irritably asked, "Do you want to go back into the storm? Cause that can be arranged."

Duncan looked away from her with a teasing smirk, "No ma'am I'll be good."

She shot him one last glare for good measure before turning to grab hold of the staircase railing and begin her way up.

"Just so you know he was waiting for her at the top of the stairs." Duncan called suddenly.

She returned her glare to him.

"And that's all I'm saying." He finished.

With an irritable sigh Heather returned her gaze back to the stairs but before continuing her trek up she cast a light glance up to the second floor.

There weren't as many windows upstairs as there was downstairs which left it with a much darker look.

_Very_ dark…now that she thought of it…

Thundering was met with the pounding rain.

Her gaze turned dull and irritable as she heard Duncan smugly say, "Well_ move_ it, we ain't got all night."

She hesitated only for a moment before continuing up the darkened stairway.

And the only reason she climbed the stairs so slowly with even more caution was because she was wary of the steps she took. She didn't want to come up short and accidently hit her foot against one of the stair steps you know!

And for a moment her frown deepened with the thought on how this _was _a lot like some horror movie…though she never would have thought of it had it not been for the delinquent.

Stupid idiot.

Her breath stuck in her throat Heather arrived to the second floor being just a little more wary of her surroundings than usual…

Though she couldn't really see all that well, with it being so much darker, but everything_ seemed _in order…

Her gaze carried to the left before slowly roaming over the upstairs hall.

But she tensed when Duncan suddenly leaned in to whisper in a deep and haunting tone,

"_Is it safe_?"

Heather jerked away from him with a dull and irritated look as Duncan began to chuckle with amusement.

"What do you mean 'is it safe' stupid?" Fuming she looked away from him before muttering, "It's not like there's anything to be_ scared_ of."

He grinned, "_You _were scared." He said knowingly.

"Was not." Heather said haughtily as she began her way down the hall.

"Were too." Duncan said with a teasing grin on his lips as he followed her.

She scowled, "Was_ not_!"

"Were too."

They continued on this way for a moment longer as they progressed down hall around the corner and down another hallway.

Coming to a stop at her bedroom door Heather was extremely irritable with Duncan's teasing.

"For Christ's sake Duncan, do you ever _shut up_!?" She cried before irritably slamming open her door and storming inside.

Inside her room she walked with more knowing confidence the fact that a large window decorated one of her walls adding more illumination helped as well.

Duncan paused at the door the teasing smile slipping from his face.

Heather's room was huge though not as big as his own though she did have her own bathroom connected to it a walk in closet and Duncan was slightly amused with her canopy bed.

He leaned against her door framing hooking his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans.

Well this was quite problematic.

This was the last place he had expected to be lead.

Was he getting his signals crossed?

"I swear to god this storm came out of nowhere." Muttered Heather moodily as she moved around her bed whilst yanking out of her leather jacket, "Wasn't it supposed to be nice this weekend?"

The raven haired girl moved standing close to her window and the only source of the room's dim lighting.

Her wet dress still clung to her enticingly highlighting her every curve.

With an irritable sigh Heather raised a hand up to run through her damp hair.

"Stupid rain! My hair's going to get frizzy!" She complained with a light pout, "I swear this is the last time that I…?"

She trailed off into a pause as she brought her gaze up to rest on Duncan.

She tensed slightly to find him resting against the door frame his dark gaze trained on her with a strong intentness.

She stilled against the sudden feel of his eyes.

She stared back.

From where she stood she couldn't see him so well, she could only make out his tall and dark figure placed dauntingly against her bedroom door.

Heather bit her lip as her heart beat quickened...

He seemed almost dangerous at the moment…forbidding.

She felt her cheeks warm up.

Now would probably be a good time to yell at him for staring at her so…crudely!

She trained her face into an irritable glare but before she could get out her words Duncan suddenly turned his gaze away from her to casually ask,

"So where was it that you said you're mom and dad took off to?"

She opened her mouth then closed it furrowing her brow her heated blush still in place, "I…I didn't!" Looking from his presence she moved to make her way toward one of her more smaller dressers. Pulling out the top drawer she haughtily muttered, "But if you _must_ know my dad left town to see a client and my mom went with him."

Duncan smirked looking back to her, "Leaving you all alone?"

Heather turned aside glare to the smirking boy, "Contrary to whatever your pea-sized brain is thinking I'm not as_ delicate_ as I come off to be."

Duncan raised a brow.

She thought she came off as delicate?

Heather haughtily continued, "I'm very capable to taking care of myself thank you."

"But I thought you were grounded or something."

Heather's frown deepened, "Well…I'm not _really_ grounded but…"

The raven haired girl's expression darkened with annoyance as she thought of what to tell the delinquent.

Technically she _wasn't _grounded…or at least she hadn't done anything wrong to really become grounded...

But lately…her parents had decided to rise up just a little bit on the authority level…such as always wanting to know where she was, who she was with, cutting her curfews shorter…

And conveniently enough this pretty much started just a little after the whole incident on Valentine's Day…

The reason for their sudden step in strictness was very obvious.

But Heather would be damned before she told the delinquent that.

So nonchalantly she replied, "They just…kinda…worry about me when they leave town."

"And yet they still left you alone?" Asked Duncan dully as he continued looking around the room with faint interest.

Heather looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well not really." She began to go through another drawer, "They asked one of the maids to stay the weekend…"

Duncan looked to her with a taunting grin, "You got a babysitter?"

"No! Not a babysitter!" Cried Heather indignant…even though that is what it sounded like…though her parents assured her differently through forced and nervous smiles.

Duncan looked about curiously, "She here?"

At this Heather gave a smug and triumphant smirk, "No way. I got rid of her within the first thirty minutes my parents left. I swore I would get her fired if she didn't leave the house and tell my parents anything." She looked to the delinquent with a mean grin, "And getting the house maid fired can be done in a lot of dirty ways. You should just ask our three previous maids."

Duncan blinked then as a sudden glow appeared giving the room a more illuminating looks.

Heather grinned as she directed the flashlight she finally found at Duncan, "Found the flashlight."

Turning his head away from the light with furrowed brows Duncan raised a hand up to help block the offending light from his eyes, "Yeah, I see that." He replied with some annoyance.

Smirking she lowered the flashlight away from him, raising his gaze back to her properly Duncan stated,

"It's dull though."

Heather looked to her flashlight. It was indeed fairly dull…

"You got any candles or something?" Duncan asked.

Heather looked to him as though he had just said the dumbest thing ever, "No, what does this look like the stone ages!?"

Duncan sneered, "When you have a black out, you're supposed to have candles dumbass!"

Moving from around her bed Heather snapped, "Shut up and hold this!"

Pushing himself from his leaning position against the door frame Duncan made his way toward her.

Taking the flashlight from the raven haired girl Duncan smirked with an arrogant, "Aye, aye captain."

Heather only rolled her eyes before moving toward another one of her larger dressers. Duncan watched as she began to go through the many cabinets and small drawers attached to it.

"What are you doing now?"

"I think I have battery's somewhere…" She muttered absentmindedly.

"Hm." Duncan responded as he turned away from her.

Looking to a wall full of shelves Duncan aimed the flash light to look to the many assorted trinkets and items decorated there.

Pictures of friends, books and magazines, nail polish, body spray's and perfumes, assorted make up items, dancing trophy's and many other miscellaneous mementos. One item being an old and worn china doll, it was dressed in a white dress with curly brown hair and lovely glass blue eyes.

Duncan raised a dull brow. Now that was funny…Heather would be the last person one would think of as one who played with dolls even as a child…

Turning his gaze to the many dancing trophy's that lined the wall Duncan was suddenly reminded of the one challenge during their stay on the island, the talent show challenge. Granted Heather had harshly read a segment from Gwen's diary during that episode…but Duncan distinctly remembered the queen bee wearing a ballerina outfit.

One of his favorite memories from the island.

Still looking over her shelves, Duncan absently called to her,

"Hey Heather, how come you don't dance anymore?"

Still looking through her drawers Heather distractedly called, "I do! I just…I gave it a break for a little while…"

Duncan looked to her curiously, "What for?"

Still looking through the drawers Heather took her time before answering, "I wanted to focus more on my senior year."

She turned to Duncan then with an annoyed glare, "You wanna hit me with another stupid question or do you wanna shine that light over here so I can find the damn batteries?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Good _god_ woman. Excuse me for being curious." Though he made his way toward her being sure to drape his still dripping wet hoodie against a backrest of her desktop chair that he passed by as he went.

Flashing the light to help the girl in her search, it didn't take her as long to find an extra pair of D batteries needed for the flashlight.

Taking the light from Duncan Heather made quick work of switching the batteries out, resulting in giving the flashlight a healthier glow.

Smirking Heather turned to hold the flashlight before Duncan, "There happy now?"

He frowned snatching it from her grasp, "What do you mean 'happy now'? You're the one who_ needed_ the batteries."

"You were the one making a _big deal_ about the stupid batteries." She snapped back before looking to her dresser mirror.

Her face instantly fell, "Oh my god!" She raised a hand up to run through her still dripping wet hair, "I look like a freakin' drowned cat!" she gave a pout, "It's a good thing I wore water proof makeup…"

Duncan gave a half shrug, "You look alright to me." He replied easily earning him a second's glance from the raven haired girl.

She said nothing as she returned her gaze to her reflection, lowering her gaze lightly she frowned with an upset start at finding herself still wearing the heart shaped necklace.

At this rate the lovely thing would tarnish!

Pulling her dark hair over her shoulder she began the chore of unhooking the necklace…or at least trying to…

Placing the flashlight so that it sat on its base pointing up Duncan moved from the raven haired girl to casually lean against her dresser.

"You know at this rate, I'll probably just end up staying the whole night." He casually supplied.

This earned him a mean side glare from Heather, "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Storm's not letting up." He supplied undeniably.

"So!? That's not my problem!"

Turning her glare fully to him she sneered, "Do you know what it would look like if you stayed the night!?"

Duncan looked to her with innocent curiosity, "No, what would it look like?"

Heather only looked away, her expression irritable.

Duncan felt an amused smirk pull at his lips as a need to laugh welled up within him, though he did well to keep it at bay.

Still fumbling with the necklace Heather returned a snide glare to the delinquent, "I know you're already planning to blow this situation way out of terms as it is…"

His smirk grew quite smug and devious, "Oh?"

She glowered, "Fine play stupid if you want!" Looking away with an annoyed huff she demanded, "Come Monday I don't want you hanging around me at school!"

He raised an amused brow, "What are you getting so worked up about? I've been keeping my hands to myself just like you wanted I thought you'd be happy?"

"I am!" she snapped meanly before lowering her gaze away from him.

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of the loud storming from outside as Heather continued to ineffectively take off the necklace. She frowned to find her hands were just a little too wet and slippery.

With a little more irritancy she said, "With us leaving Bourbon together I'm sure they're already saying things…I can just imagine the talk that'll be going around school on Monday."

Duncan said nothing as he watched her, his amused smirk still in place.

"Not to mention…" Heather trailed off her silver eyes widening at a sudden horrendous thought, "Oh, my god!" she gasped, "Have you ever thought about what's going to happen when we return back to the show!?"

"No," Duncan supplied honestly, "I haven't."

Her silver eyes slid to him then back to her reflection, "Everyone's going think that there was a time that we dated! Or that we're still together or something! On the _show_! Do you get it!? Everyone from school is gonna be watching us on TV actually thinking that we're _together_!"

"So." Duncan said casually as he pushed himself to a full standing position, "Who cares what other people think anyway. You want help with that?"

"Hm?" Still fumbling with the necklace Heather looked to him quizzically before quickly saying, "No, I got it. And_ I _care what people think-Hey!?"

Duncan brushed her hands easily to the side as he said, "You've been messing with it for the past minute, let me do it. You're too damn clumsy."

Heather glared, "I said, 'I got it'!" Though she lowered her hands away uncertainly.

"Just shut up and keep your hair out the way."

Heather glowered angrily for a moment pondering his request, before giving in and moving her raven hair more to the side giving him easier access to the necklace.

Taking the clasp to the small silver chain allowed for a moment of quick skin on skin contact.

Heather tensed slightly.

Duncan furrowed his brow as he began his turn of trying to get the necklace loose.

After a moment he irritably muttered, "Damn things to slippery. My hands are still wet."

Lowering her gaze slightly Heather said, "See, told you."

Though she hadn't really told him anything to begin with.

Duncan lowered one hand to brush against his damp shirt in attempt to help dry his hands, it proved very ineffective.

He moved closer with high attention on the necklace and tried again.

Her gaze still lowered to the ground Heather found herself still immensely tense.

She was just thinking to hard…

She decided to distract herself.

Trying not to fidget too much Heather moodily said, "And…and another thing as well. When we _do _go back to the show I don't want you hanging around me _then _either. Cause when we go back nobody is to know about any this got it. About this or us going to the same school or…any other thing that's happened over the past few months. It's nobody's business but our own…"

Duncan only gave a light grunt in answer still concentrated on the necklace.

Heather glowered, "Hey, did you hear me!? I said-Eeep!!??"

With a sudden squeak Heather gave a light flinch at the feel of Duncan's hand against the back of her neck. A light barely there touch that brushed so alluringly against her skin.

Duncan paused, and Heather stilled completely aghast her face flaming red.

Confused at the sudden start Duncan raised his gaze up to look to Heather through her reflection in the mirror. Her face was dully light due to their only source of light being the flashlight sitting on the dresser. But he could still make out her tense disposition and her raging blush even with her head lowered to avoid his gaze.

And it didn't take much for him to out two and two together…

He cleared his throat before looking back to the necklace, "Did I hurt you?"

He knew he hadn't.

She tried to ignore her burning cheeks, "No, you didn't…" she replied quietly trying to keep her voice under control.

Duncan only gave a light nod…though for some reason he found he needed to concentrate just a little harder on the necklace than before.

She felt vulnerable…and she didn't like that feeling at all.

She swallowed thickly…and was suddenly very reminded of the fact that they were alone, and the dim lighting, and the fact that they were alone, and the fact that they were in her bedroom…and the fact that they were _alone_!

Now so tense Heather began to shake lightly…she wished he would hurry up and-

"Alright," Duncan smirked in triumph as he unhooked the necklace, "Got it."

It was as though a giant weight lifted from her shoulders. So glad to be done with the necklace ordeal she quickly turned around more than ready to move away from the delinquent.

But her sudden action had only worsened things by bringing Heather face to face with the delinquent.

A little_ too_ face to face.

Duncan blinked with a start of his own at the sudden change for the situation.

Heather gave a light gasp at finding herself nearly collided with the delinquents chest. She took a quick step back only to bump against her dresser.

She raised wide eyes to meet his uncertain stare.

Heather felt her blush deepen as she lowered her head lightly though never really broke from his gaze.

The feeling for her stupidity only increased as Duncan then furrowed his brows asking,

"What the hell are you _doing_?" His tone low and slightly irritated.

Her frown deepened her insecurities for the situation getting the best of her.

With a pounding heart she spoke,

"…You um…"

Her nervousness was once again getting the best of her.

"Duncan…you're…uh…"

His gaze was searching now, as he tried to read between the lines.

Her face was still entirely far to red her eyes held a deep meaning of uncertainty and if he concentrated hard enough…over the sounds of the treacherous storm outside he could barely just make out the faintest hint of her uneven breathing…through stark red parted lips.

Duncan swallowed thickly as he felt an all too familiar…anxiousness run through him.

Was she _trying _to make this difficult for him…?

Duncan forced his hormones to steady.

With a light intake of breathe he lowly stated, "You're welcome." His tone only slightly rough.

Heather blinked her brain slow to process what the delinquent had just said and even when she did process it she could only come up with a light, "Um…what…?"

"For helping you with the necklace." He replied obviously before raising his hand up to present her with the piece of jewelry.

Heather's eyes snapped away from his dark gaze stopping on the heart shaped necklace.

Reaching out for it she snatched it back with a soft and breathless, "Oh…! Oh yeah…right…thanks…!"

Their gazes now broken Heather allowed herself the safety of keeping her silver eyes downcast and away from his tempting stare.

And since she was no longer looking to him Duncan allowed his gaze to roam eagerly over her wet form.

He was standing so close to her…

And he_ had_ been getting just a little tired of holding back anyway…

He took a deep breath, "Heather," He spoke lowly but demanding enough to grab her attention as she looked back to him with unsure eyes.

And the first thing she noticed was his dark purposeful expression set purposely on her.

Her heart raced.

"I think," He continued deeply, "that we-"

"TOWELS!!" Cried Heather suddenly before pushing her way past the delinquent leaving him quite bewildered!

"We-we need towels!!" She cried flustered as she made her way quickly toward the large bathroom that was connected to her room, "I-I mean just keep going around dripping everywhere can we!? I mean, geez, we could catch pneumonia or something just standing around shivering to the bone like this!"

Though for the moment neither one of them had really even noticed the cold.

Heather rummaged around in her bathrooms towel closet whilst Duncan moved placing tight fists against the dresser Heather had stood before moments ago. Taking a deep breath he leaned against it heavily.

Stupid Heather getting him all riled up like that!

He needed to calm down…

Pulling out two separate towels Heather gave a soft sigh of relief.

Hugging the towels tightly to her chest she quietly chastised herself,

"Heather, you idiot keep it together!"

Thinking about it now, it probably hadn't been her brightest idea to invite the delinquent so unabashedly into her room…

But her room had been the only place she knew to look for a freakin' flashlight!

And really it hadn't felt like such a big deal to begin with. It wasn't as if this was the first time she had invited a guy into her room while her parents were away. Usually it would turn into some big make out fest but that was it…and Heather always prided herself on having every bit of control in the relationship such as where it was going and how far it would go…

But this…this was suddenly so very different…

She frowned at that thought but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind with reassurance.

She could handle this.

Making her way from her bathroom she was just in time to find Duncan moving away from her dresser.

Looking to him Heather noticed Duncan give her a slightly irritant look.

She returned it with one of her own.

"Here." She stated simply presenting him with a purple towel her initials engraved neatly on the corner end.

Snatching the towel he only muttered a low, "Thanks." That didn't sound anywhere near grateful, before he draped the towel over his head to run over his damp hair.

Heather glowered at him before moving her dark hair once more over her shoulders to wrap the towel around as she clenched the towel hard against her wet locks.

Suddenly Duncan cried out, "The hell!? What's up with this towel Heather!?"

Heather looked to him with a start, "What!?"

The towel now held in his hands Duncan brought up to give it a light smell, then turning an accusing glare to Heather he snapped, "This towel smells!"

Heather stared at him through the dim lighting, moving close to him she brought the towel he held up and gave it a light whiff as well.

She blinked.

She didn't find anything wrong with the smell. It smelled like all her towels did. Like lavenders.

She decided to tell him this.

"What's the big deal? It smells like flowers."

Duncan gave an assertive nod, "Exactly! I can't dry off with a towel that smells this girly! Then_ I'll_ smell like flowers and people will start thinking I'm some kind of fruit! Don't you have any normal smelling towels!?"

Heather stared.

Then she furrowed her brow unsurely giving Duncan a highly scrutinizing look.

And for a moment nothing was said between them.

Silver eyes then widened with shock before Heather incredulously cried, "Oh my god, I think you're serious!"

Duncan glared, "Damn right I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be!?"

She looked away from him before continuing to dry herself off, "Cause what you just said was like _really_ juvenile."

Duncan's glare darkened, "I don't want to use a girly smelling towel!"

She looked to him with a mocking glare, "Just what the hell does a regular smelling towel smell like anyway!? Why don't you clue me in!"

"Like…" Duncan paused to find the right words, "Not like daisies!"

Heather all knowingly corrected, "Lavenders!"

"Whatever, not like lavenders!"

Already fed up with this ridiculous argument Heather glared warningly, "Just _use_ it!"

Duncan frowned tossing the towel so that it fell against Heather's bed, "Alright fine, how bout I just drip dry huh?" And with that he began to aggressively shake his head allowing water drops to fly everywhere!

Heather flinched away before indignantly crying out, "_Duncan_…!? What are you some kind of mutt!?"

Duncan stopped then to give her a smug grin.

Heather's glare turned murderous, "Alright!" She said challengingly as she pulled the towel she herself had been using into a more firm grip in her hands, "You wanna act like an animal you get treated like one!"

Duncan frowned returning her glare before backing up a step, "Hey, Heather cool it! I said I don't wanna smell like your girly-HEY!?"

At that moment Heather lunged at him thrusting her towel over the delinquents head!

Duncan grabbed at her arms to stop her assault as she aggressively began to rub her towel over him in an attempt to dry him herself! His angry words and curses were muffled by the towel over his head and without his eyesight and Heather's rough advances he stumbled back to fall against Heathers bed, but he was quick to righten himself to a sitting position as Heather stood before him still rubbing the towel roughly over his head.

His hands that still grasped at Heather's arms loosened slightly before releasing the raven haired girl completely.

Heather blinked upon catching this action before lifting the towel from over his head.

She craned her head slightly to get a good look at his face.

The delinquent looked completely surly and irritable.

Heather raised a brow, "You give up?"

With a scowl he muttered, "I can already smell this crap on me."

Heather felt her bottom lip twitch lightly at the need to laugh.

She couldn't believe he was actually bitching about this!

Nonetheless she smirked victoriously, "Glad you see things my way!" She chirped happily before continuing to dry the delinquent down.

Duncan only glowered moodily as he leaned forward to sit in a hunched position resting his arms against his legs.

Save for the loud thundering outside, an almost calming silence settled between the two.

She spoke conversationally, "You're so dysfunctional I swear. You should be ashamed of your behavior."

Duncan felt his brow twitch in irritancy as he continued to sit glaring at nothing in particular. He tried to ignore the fact that if he were to raise his gaze just so he would get a perfect view of cleavage from Heather's very bold dress.

When he really thought about it…Duncan found he couldn't remember the last time a girl invited him into her room to 'not' do anything.

And this whole holding back bit was driving him crazy!

Suddenly Heather paused in her ministrations, "Duncan…?" She leaned in just a little closer.

His dull glare still in place Duncan concentrated hard on the ground...he wonderd if she knew she was making this tempting situation even more difficult for him...?

"What…?" He ground out through annoyance.

Silence again then Heather moved back slightly leaning to the side to crane her head to once again get a good look at him.

At this action Duncan raised his gaze lightly to be met face to face with the raven haired girl instantly linking their gazes.

He furrowed his brows lightly in question and Heather asked, "Did you hear what I just said?"

He stared.

Had she still been talking this whole time?

His gaze turned dull, "Nope not a word." He said uncaringly.

Heather only gave a light smirk as she said, "I said, you're like some big idiotic kid and you should be _grateful _that I'm taking you in like this."

His expression remained a dull glare as he watched her smirk grow into something just a little playful and teasing.

Into something almost cute.

He looked away from her with the faintest warmth to his cheeks.

Heather straightened properly before removing her towel completely from the delinquent placing her hands superiorly on her hips she said,

"That's as dry as you're gonna get I guess."

Duncan continued to look away from her a pensive look now on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Your gratitude is overwhelming." She said with a sarcastic sneer before moving to advance completely away from the delinquent but suddenly found herself stopped short at a sudden grip against her wrist.

Heather looked to the offending hand then to the delinquent.

His gaze was dark and slightly brooding looking to her through the dimly light room…he seemed almost troubled.

Heather fumed lightly, "What now?" she had meant to sound angry and offended.

She didn't.

He spoke calmly with his tone holding the faintest hint of suggestion,

"I need to ask you something."

She felt her cheeks flame up as a strong feeling of warning began to stir within her.

She played it off with a knowing smirk, "You _need_ to ask me something? So, what like you'll_ die_ if you don't get this question out or something?"

Duncan only returned her smirk with one of his own,

"Yeah, something like that."

The smirk slowly left her lips and she lowered silver eyes to the ground her attempt at sarcastic humor to blow the situation over failing miserably,

"What?"

Duncan was very well aware that his next question would be his gambling words.

With everything that had happened between the two so far this simple question would either make or break them.

He spoke slowly and carefully. Measuring each word delicately,

"I know you said you was waiting till you were married before you…you know." Heather felt her heart hammer as her face heated up another few degrees!

Duncan continued, "But have you ever once thought about…us?"

Her stomach tingled.

He was not asking her…what she thought he was asking her!?

She gave a light pull at her wrist though it proved useless as Duncan kept his grip firm, her gaze remained floored.

"What are you talking about?" She asked lowly being sure to keep her voice steady.

Duncan frowned, "I mean, have you ever thought about_ us_. You know…_together_?"

"There _is_ no _us_!" Snapped Heather just a little more boldly, "And I _don't _know what you mean by toge-"

"_Really Heather_?" Duncan said his tone mocking and brash as he raised an unconvinced brow, "You _don't know_?"

Her blush intensified as she kept her gaze steadily on the ground. Determined not to look to him.

But she tensed her heart speeding up as Duncan moved his thumb to brush softly over the inside of her wrist. His thick callous touch brushing just so over the vein in her wrist…she wondered if he could feel her pulse quicken.

This time she jerked her hand effectively from his tempting touch looking to him with a dark and threatening glare.

"I really don't." sneered Heather lowly, "I really don't know what you mean."

He gave a wolfish smile at the lie, but this time instead of calling her on it he simply replied, "You, know_ I've_ thought about it."

Heather swallowed feeling her face burn red.

"I've thought about it a lot actually." He continued casually, "And you know…it's been getting a lot harder _not _to think about-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Cried Heather suddenly truly upset with this conversation.

Duncan instantly silenced with a look of surprise.

"Y-your perverted, you know that!?" Heather said angrily as she moved purposely away from him.

Duncan frowned as he watched the raven haired girl move safely out of his reach.

Heather angrily continued, "And…and it's just too weird…you and me…I mean…not just at school, but what if this got out…!? What if the others found out…like on the show…!?" Heather furrowed her brow bitterly, "I mean…it-it'd eventually get out that something between us happened over the school year and those dimwits would most likely blow the whole thing out of proportion! And that sadistic rating grubbing Chris would probably try some weirdo way to exploit it for ratings, like he did with, Trent and Gwen, and Izzy and Owen and Bridgette and Geoff and Harold and that cow and you and…"

She trailed off before glaring irritably at nothing, "It just wouldn't work."

Duncan felt a dull ache at her near mention of him and Courtney but he pushed it grudgingly aside.

Standing he moved cautiously toward the girl wary of her defenses.

His tone was low but he spoke with meaning as he softly inquired,

"So…you _have_ thought of it…?"

She paused with a start before quickly backtracking over all she had just said.

"No! That's not what I-!?" She looked to him and her breath caught in her throat to find him standing just before her.

She felt her cheeks heat up to find him staring down with a dark intent.

"I…" she spoke softly, "I mean…what I meant was…"

Duncan waited with impatient anxiousness.

Never before had she been so well within his reach…he stood his ground.

Her words were lost on her tongue…she was finding it hard to think at this moment…

There was a sudden thickness closing in on them…and she couldn't think with him staring at her like that...

Duncan took one last daring step toward her, their bodies nearly pressing.

"So…what _did_ you mean…?" He asked lowly.

But to Heather his words didn't matter…it were the lips that spoke those words that caught her attention.

Her silver gaze lowered…and they were just in time to catch the quick and nearly none existent action of him licking his lips.

Before she knew it she had been the one to react.

Grabbing the front of his shirt Heather pulled the delinquent in to press her lips firmly against his own! Duncan only had time for a surprised start as he found his lips dominated by hers by the usual rough advances known by him. Her tongue moved with record speed to find his own instantly turning the kiss into something much deeper and…mind blowing!

Duncan's arms moved around her waist pressing her damp body against his own giving a cordial groan as he felt one of Heather's hands move up to grab roughly at his hair.

They continued on in the darkened room Duncan's hands anxious and everywhere while Heather clung tightly to him as though her very life depended on it.

And with a sudden flash and a crack of lightning Heather was jerked back to her senses instantly pulling away with a gasp before pushing herself completely from the delinquent.

With wide eyes hot features and slightly parted lips Heather brought an incredulous hand to her lips.

"Oh my god!!!" She cried out completely at shock with her latest action, "Wh…what did I _DO_!!??"

His blood was rushing; still overwhelmed with the kiss Duncan couldn't yet fully comprehend what Heather's problem was now…

"What happened…?" he muttered distractedly looking to her lips, "Why did you…stop…?"

Still blushing to her roots Heather grabbed the delinquents arm before pulling him towards her door with strong intent to throw him out into the storm, "You, you have to leave! Now!"

He furrowed his brow, "What are yo-"

"Stop talking! I want you out of my house now!!"

Duncan began to become a little resistant at her pulling, "But it's still raining out there!"

"I don't care!"

They were near her bedroom door now Duncan gave a tedious scowl; he was through with these games.

He yanked his arm back forcefully instantly pulling Heather against him before using his other arm to reach over and grab her bedroom door pulling it shut!

He pushed her against the door,

"What is your problem!?"

She glared back acidly, "What's_ your_ problem!? I said I want you out of my house _NOW_!"

His glare matched her own, "Hey let's get one thing straight here, _YOU_ kissed _ME_!"

At this Heather's face reddened slightly and her glare broke from his, "That has nothing to do with th-!"

"It has _everything_ to do with this!" Duncan looked away from her in anger before raising a hand up to run through his dark hair, "You can't just…kiss me like that and expect me not to…!"

He trailed off in frustration as Heather lowered her flustered glare to the ground.

Duncan took in a deep breath trying to once again calm himself down.

He looked back to Heather with an annoyed glare before lowly muttering his tone rough,

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as her body reacting to his suggestive words, to this situation, to him…

He watched her closely before moving in slowly cautiously he raised a hand up to brush some of her dark locks to tuck neatly behind her ear, Heather tensed at this action but did nothing more.

He continued to lean in closer before muttering hotly against her ear, "You do realize that I…that I…" He paused frowning deeply finding his words hard to come by…For some weird reason this almost felt like a confession. Though he knew this was the furthest thing from it, "I mean…" He tried again, "It's pretty obvious…what I...what I'm driving for here…"

She flattened herself against the door as she tried desperately to get her breathing under control. Her hands tightened to fists at her sides as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"That…sounds like a personal problem to me…good luck with it." She spoke softly trying to hold on to the last of her resolve.

Trying not to let on that what he wanted may be becoming a mutual feeling.

He leaned in closer, "Come on Heather…don't make it sound like I'm the only one here who-"

"You are." She spoke in a breathless rush her body on pins and needles at him being so close…at the fact that she could feel his warm breath just against her neck.

Duncan's hands planted firmly against the doors on each side of Heather tightened into fists as he spoke,

"Why did you invite me to your room?"

Her blush darkened and her eyes narrowed, "I-!?"

But she paused with a sudden gasp as his lips touched gently to the soft porcelain skin of her neck.

Heather bite her lip leaning back fully against the door at the guilty pleasure of having his lips on her once again.

Duncan decided to take the fact that she wasn't screaming or attempting to claw his eyes out as a good sign.

He kissed her softly again, then again, and again, moving his trail just a little higher each time.

Heather spoke breathlessly, "N…now who's the one reading too much into things…?" Though she made no move to stop his actions.

Her breathing became more labored as he began to kiss up her jaw.

She reached out to him bringing her hands to grip at his shoulders.

She made one last effort, "Dunca-" his name was instantly silenced by his lips on hers.

It was slow and seductive and it damn near made her knees buckle. He moved pressing his body against her own to still her firmly against the door keeping her in place.

Their damp cloths which had moments ago been an aggravating burden by means of feeling heavier and giving the two teens a shivering chill was now the furthest thing from their minds as they found warmth in their heated bodies pressed flushed together.

He lowered his hands down over the wet dress that now clung to Heather's body like a second skin his hands gripping tightly to her hips holding them in place as he moved to grind his own hips suggestively against hers.

A shock of want surged through Heather as she gave delicious moan at the feel a knowing heat pooling between her thighs.

Her arms reached up around his neck drawing him in closer as she arched herself against him Duncan groaned before breaking away from the kiss.

Breathing heavily he looked to her with a dark desire, in the same state as him Heather stared back.

He licked his lips momentarily regaining the taste of her while she furrowed her brows her eyes searching through half hooded lashes.

Heather's wet hair clung to flush cheeks as dripping tendrils her breathing labored through parted stark red lips.

Duncan frowned before swallowing thickly he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it shut looking away from her. He moved one hand back to rest against the door whilst raising the other hand up to run through his dark hair.

Heather stared.

Her many secret watching's of the delinquent made her fully aware that this was an action Duncan did only when he was at his most frustrated.

The butterflies in her stomach multiplied.

Finally he raised a reluctant gaze to her.

The sentence he spoke next was great enough to shock the both of them.

"Heather…now…" His dark gaze became searching as well, "Now would be a good time to…to stop me…"

Her silver eyes widened slightly.

His frown deepened as he then added, "If…if you want to…" in a tone of uncertainty...though the desire in his tone was still easily noted.

Her arms were still wrapped lightly around his neck Heather continued to stare.

She hadn't…been expecting this…

Where the hell had this come from all of a sudden!?

And Heather had no way of knowing that at this moment that very same question was running through the delinquents head as well.

Could he have picked a worse time to give_ her_ of all people options!?

But for some strange reason…he felt he just needed to ask.

He fumed slightly as Heather continued watching him with an expression of surprise.

Looking away from her he irritably grumbled, "Heather…stop looking at me like that and just…" He closed his eyes tight as though his next words caused him pain, "just tell me what you want me to do…"

Heather bit her lip trying to calm her rapid heart.

She opened her mouth to speak…then closed it shut…

She found her decision was not as easy to come by as she had thought it would…what _did_ she want…?

Duncan returned his blue gaze back to her to find Heather looking to him with troubled eyes.

He raised a brow, what was her problem now?

He was about to ask her this but was brought up short by a start. He tensed as Heather suddenly moved to lean in closer to him, pressing herself so that her chest pressed daringly against his own.

Duncan's shock was short lived as Heather then leaned in to press her lips to his instantly killing all thoughts.

He allowed for a moment for her gentle ministrations to persist before returning the kiss with just a little more fervor.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as Duncan lowered his arms down to wrap around her waist pulling her more to him.

Heather moaned as she leaned more anxiously into the kiss, Duncan moved back being sure to move Heather to back away with him.

The kiss continued on becoming more desperate and needing as Duncan continued moving clumsily backwards through the dark and unknown bedroom.

Hands moved shamelessly touching, feeling and mesmerizing everything. Their kisses numbing their senses from the storm outside and all else that existed until there was nothing but the two of them.

Heather, more accustomed to her room, grabbed the front of the delinquent's shirt before leading him more knowingly to her bed. They never lost contact with the heated kiss even when the back of Heather's thighs hit against the side of her bed momentarily stilling her movements. She pulled from the kiss taking in their position.

Duncan took a deep breath licking his lips unable to get enough of the taste of her. Heather looked back to him, and for a moment he feared she had once again retrieved that sense of doubt that always caused her to hold back.

She worried her lip a look of nervousness upon her features before slowly she moved to sit carefully against her bed. Duncan watched with anxious eyes a she moved herself to shift over the bed her silver gaze never once leaving his.

Ignoring another wave of thunder from outside Duncan leaned forward placing his hands against her bed he took his time before moving to crawl after her, over her, closer until his lips were once again able to connect to hers.

Heather brought one hand up to grasp at his shoulder to keep herself upright as Duncan pushed hungrily into the kiss. She took in a shuddering breath as she felt his hand snake knowingly over her curves. Her blush darkened as she tightened her grip on his shoulder grabbing a fistful of his dark shirt. She raised her other hand up to grip the bottom of the shirt before giving an enquiring tug.

Perhaps if she acted just a little bolder with this situation it would take away some of the nervous edge…

Duncan broke from the kiss looking to her with a heated gaze then down to her persistent tugging. He frowned, though whether from impatience or frustration or maybe both…? Heather wasn't sure.

Duncan pushed himself up into a kneeling position above her before lowering his hands down to grab hold of his shirt himself to make quick work of pulling it over his head and discarding it uncaringly somewhere on her floor.

Heather felt the heat to her cheeks increase as she took in the shirtless delinquent.

So much for taking away the nervous edge!

Though why seeing Duncan shirtless was having such an effect on her she had no idea. Perhaps it had something to do with him leaning in once again from over her with that look of pure desire that had something to with it…?

Heather leaned back against her hands allowing Duncan to fully dip in to seek out her lips.

It was such a dangerous wonderful bliss to have his rough demanding mouth against hers.

She moaned against him as she raised one hand up to press quite brazenly against his bare chest, she could feel him take in anxious breath instantly exciting her senses.

She allowed her small pale hand to slid softly over his chest, stomach, abs...stopping just short of the hem of his damp jean pants. She allowed her fingers to curl lightly pushing just pass the rim of the rough fabric to grip at it in a suggestive and almost teasing manner.

At this Duncan broke from the kiss with a grin and an amused chuckle, "Anxious…?"

Her blush darkened as she quickly moved to retract her hand, "N-no…! I just…" She looked away in embarrassment before quietly muttering, "I don't…really know what I'm doing…"

Duncan gave a light snort, "Coulda fooled me." He replied easily before moving back to stand at the bed's edge he allowed for a moment to slip from his shoes and damp socks before moving back over the still blushing Heather.

She gave a start when he raised against his knees taking hold of her boot clad leg forcing the dark haired girl to fall completely on her back, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

He looked to her with a calm smirk, "Well if you wanna keep them on during, I don't really mind." Heather blinked before her mind caught up with embarrassed understanding!

"What are you-!?"

"The boots I don't care about." Duncan continued wolfishly before giving a light nod in her direction…indicating the apparel she wore, "It's that dress that's on my mind." He grinned, "That's gotta go."

She tensed though she tried not to allow his comment to affect her so…however she may have failed due to the fact that her face was on fire.

Duncan watched her reactions carefully through amused eyes.

He raised a coaxing brow, "Well?"

Her voice was low as she tried to keep it steady, "Well what…?"

"Boot's on or off?"

She looked away from him in embarrassment, "Off…"

His grin only grew knowingly as he made quick work of finding where the zipper to her boots were located before quickly loosing and discarding both articles of footwear.

Heather pulled herself into a full sitting position before pulling her now bare legs under her.

Duncan looked to her then…almost expectantly…Heather stared back in unsure embarrassment.

There was no way he was expecting this to…just come easily to her…!?

She lowered her head shyly but tensed with a start when she felt her chin lift with his sudden touch redirecting her gaze back to him before he captured her lips in another mind blowing kiss.

She took in shaky breath as she raised herself on her knees placing her hands against bare broad shoulders. Duncan placed his hand on her sides before leaning in further into the kiss, his hands slide up brushing over the sides of her breasts making Heather shudder in delight before they lowered back down slowly in a tempting stroke.

Lower and lower till his knowing fingers found the bottom edge to her dress hooking his thumbs up between the wet fabric and the soft heated skin of her thighs he slowly began to pull the dress up.

Heather wrapped her arms around the delinquent's neck deepening the kiss determined not to be unnerved as she raked her hands enticingly through the delinquent's hair. But she couldn't deny the feel of the dress moving up over her thighs, her waist and past her taught stomach until Duncan breathlessly broke from the kiss to pull the rest of the dark dress from over her head.

Heather instantly pulled away from Duncan bringing her arms up to conceal her breasts in strong humiliation. She allowed herself to fall back down against her legs with heated features she lowered her gaze unsure how to look the delinquent in the eye at this moment.

Duncan on the other hand had no trouble at all looking to the raven haired girl…in fact he was quite sure he'd find it impossible to look at anything else at this moment…

Wearing nothing more than laced dark panties Heather sat against the bed her red face lowered in a dignified shame as her dark hair fell over her shoulders. Her slim body angled away from him in uncertainty as she held her arms up crossed over her chest in the last form of virtue.

He grinned deviously as he leaned in to press a chaste kiss against her heated neck. Heather took in a sharp breath as her body jerked away from his kiss. Undeterred he raised a hand up to grip lightly at her arm to hold her in place as he placed another kiss this time against her shoulder, trailing up against her neck. His other hand trailed over her smooth skin traveling over every curve and crevice possible with a strong need to feel everything.

Heather couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped her slightly parted lips.

Duncan moved closer using the hand that held against her arm to softly push her back; Heather allowed this before looking to him with half hooded eyes. Duncan took this opportunity to reclaim her lips for his own.

Duncan's heart could have leapt out of his chest, it was pounding so hard.

He had been waiting for this for some time now...

Heather felt her mind beginning to numb with Duncan's erratic kiss and a searing heat expanding lower within her.

She didn't even realize that Duncan had at some point moved her arms to the side that had been protectively crossed across her chest. Not until she felt his rough touch move over her stomach to move over breasts brushing quite temptingly against her buds causing her to moan out and arch into his touch.

From this point on there was nothing between the two but an air of want and desperation.

Her hands explored him running her nails against him every now and then to cause him to shudder and groan against her. He would ground his hips wantingly against hers and she would feel him against the rough fabric of his jeans, through the damp cloths she could feel the heat of what she was doing to him. She would rake her nails through his dark hair whilst arching herself against him with the need to feel all of him against her. He would break from her lips and kiss and bite against her neck and chest expertly using his mouth to make her cry out his name in the dimly light room.

And in the end it was too much for them both and in a quick rush Duncan had rid them of the last of their clothing before quickly entering the girl in a swift and urgent movement.

Heather cried out in pain while Duncan gritted his teeth at how tight she was.

He gripped desperately at the covers of her bed while Heather placed her hands haltingly against him as she tried to become accustomed to his size.

For a moment he made no movement trying to show some restraint for the poor girl in pain beneath him…but just how long did she need anyway!?

He gave a cautious bit of movement and Heather instantly grabbed at his waist digging her nails punishingly into his sides,

"W-wait hold on a sec!"

His fists tightened against the blankets, "For fucks sake Heather…" He ground out between clenched teeth.

She swallowed thickly before squeezing her eyes tightly shut determined to keep pained tears at bay. Her tone was dark as she muttered, "It…hurts…"

Again Duncan attempted to hold his ground though his frustration urged him to mutter back, "Such a fucking baby…"

Had it not been for the circumstances Heather would have given him a deserving right hook, instead she focused on trying to get comfortable with delinquent inside her.

Finally after what felt like an eternity to Duncan she muttered an unsure, "O-okay…okay I think I'm good now…"

Duncan took in a deep breath before again cautiously moving to pull himself from the raven haired girl. Heather gave a flinch of pain but made no words to stop him, Duncan started slow almost pulling himself from her entirely only to push back in.

He continued this action for a few more times before Heather began meeting him stroke for stroke creating a well known rhythm between the two.

Moans of both pain and pleasure filled the room as the storm continued fierce outside sparks of lightening that would momentarily light up the dim room was lost to the couple as their pace quickened bringing them closer to the edge.

Heather came crashing into her release her face usually set with a cunning glare or smirk was transformed into a woman in passion as she screamed out his name.

It was a sinfully beautiful sight…one that sent the delinquent following into his orgasm soon after.

Contrary to how they had first entered the house their bodies were now hot and slick with sweat. Duncan allowed himself to fall lightly against the dark haired girl as he attempted to regain his breath. Her silver eyes stared up past his shoulder to her canopy top she allowed her arms to wrap languidly around the delinquent as one hand raised up to cradle the back of his head almost tenderly.

And for a moment nothing was said between the two the only sounds being the heavy rain and their slowly calming breaths.

Heather blinked as she felt the delinquent move in her arms she released him from her light hold as he made to pull himself from her holding himself over her he regarded her with dark eyes that still carried some of that haze.

Heather stared back up at him with half hooded silver.

She felt her embarrassment slowly returning…

What was it that girls were supposed to say at this time…?

Good job?

"Ahm…?"

But before she was able to get another word out Duncan moved completely away from her.

"God damn…" He muttered lowly as he moved to sit on the edge of Heather's bed, "I really needed that."

Heather moved slowly to sit up though winced slightly at the still new pain between her legs. She looked to the delinquent's back curiously.

He sat hunched over running a hand through his dark hair before looking to his cloths thrown carelessly on the floor. His dull look turned thoughtful for a moment before he said, "My clothes are still wet." Almost in an obvious kind of tone.

Heather's heart sunk.

Right…he had achieved what he wanted…there was no reason to stay.

The old wham, bam, thank ya ma'am was coming into play very clearly.

And she had known this would happen…it's one of the more obvious reasons she had held back for as long as she had…once he had gotten what he wanted she knew he would lose complete interest.

This here was boys 101. Of course Heather had never had sex before…but she had heard stories…gossip and rumors of the 'hit it and quite it' act were not lost to Heather.

The raven haired girl wanted to slap him…but more so she wanted to slap herself…

For she had seen this coming and she had still allowed him to…

God she was so stupid!

Pulling her legs once more under herself Heather reached over to grab one of her pillows pulling it tight against her chest she allowed it to cover some of her nudity.

"I guess…they could go in the drier…If you want…" She muttered sorely.

As though she had just lost at some game they had been playing at for the longest time now.

Duncan looked to her casually from over his shoulder, "Well I do-"

"Hey listen; I need you to do me a favor!" She spoke quickly and almost fiercely as she looked away from him.

She suddenly found it hard to look at him.

Duncan raised a brow at her sudden tone but Heather continued, "Don't…just don't…" She huffed irritably, "I know you don't owe this to me or anything…and you most likely could care less but…" She tugged the pillow tighter as her expression turned almost bashful, "Could you not…go around telling people…things…?" Her cheeks tinged pink as she hurriedly said, "I mean I know you've already spread your share of rumors about us but…this…could you just not tell anyone about this…please?" She began to play idly with a strand of loose thread on her pillow case, "Because…this isn't just some stupid rumor and…it was_ my_ first time and…I just don't wanna go around hearing about it in the school hallways okay…"

Duncan stared shocked.

Did she just say _'please'_ of her own free will!? Holy shit he had to alert the media!

He furrowed his brows unsurely, "Uhh…alright…I wasn't really going to tell anyone but-"

At this Heather looked to him then with a mean glare, "Bullshit."

Duncan frowned, "I wasn't. Of all the lies I've spread about us what do I need the truth for?"

Heather stared before looking away irritably and muttering, "Well that's a good point…" but then she haughtily added, "But I know you're type Duncan and I know for a fact that-"

"'My_ type'_!?" Duncan glowered.

"Yes, _'your type'_! And I know for a fact that you won't be able to resist running to your dumb ass friend and spilling the latest story of 'The Chick I Banged this Week'!"

Duncan moved from the edge of the bed, "You're an idiot."

"No! I'm realistic! I know how boy's like you work! And if you think for a second that you can just sit there and tell me-!?"

Heather paused as her spot on the bed dipped suddenly from an added weight. Looking up with a start she found the delinquent leaning in his hands against the bed bracing himself just before the raven haired girl.

His blue eyes were dark yet still hide a glow of mischief behind them his lips tilted up just lightly as he then said,

"Oh yeah? Well if you know so damn much about _'how I work'_, tell me what I'm thinking right now?"

Heather blinked as her confusion for the situation returned tenfold.

She leaned back slightly as she furrowed her brows,

"What are you doing?"

He grinned, "I thought you had all the answers." He replied mockingly making Heather fume.

She lowered her gaze irritably from him, "I said I knew how guys like you worked. I didn't say I was freakin mind reader, idiot." But she tensed suddenly before quickly returning her gaze to Duncan with a fiery blush.

Her gaze had lowered just a little_ too_ much there…and Duncan still stood before her completely naked.

Obviously he had no qualms about his nudity…how nice for him…

Seeing her sudden distress caused Duncan's grin to grow with amusement. He reached a hand up to grip to the pillow Heather was still holding tightly to herself,

"What are ya getting nervous again?" He gave the pillow a light teasing tug, Heather held fast, "I've already_ seen_ everything."

Heather jerked her pillow from his light grasp before grudgingly looking off to the side and irritably snapping, "Stop it jerk! If your gonna_ go_ then _go_!"

Duncan frowned as he gave her a quizzical look, "Go? Why the hell would I go?"

At this Heather quickly looked back to him, "But…I thought you…? You were complaining that you're cloths were still wet…"

"Yeah, so? They_ are_ still wet!" Duncan replied irritably, "I was stating a fact! It didn't mean I was going anywhere it's still raining out there!"

At this Heather gave him an uncertain glare, "Oh, so you're only staying because of the storm then…?"

"No," Duncan sneered, "I'm staying because if I leave I can't do this." He leaned in close swift and quick to capture her lips in soft kiss.

Heather tensed her silver eyes widening in shock as she felt Duncan's tongue run gently over her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She quickly jerked back her heart racing,

"S-so you're…you're not gonna leave…?"

Duncan gave her an annoyed glare.

Heather looked to her bed nervously before returning her gaze back to him, "And…and you're not gonna tell anyone…? Right?"

Duncan stared for a moment making Heather's blush deepen with embarrassment and anxiety.

Duncan's dark glare lowered to her lips and Heather's blush deepened.

When he spoke his words came out low and gruff, "You said…earlier that what we do is nobody's business but our own…right?" He began to lean in close again. Heather didn't shy away. Her lashes lowered as he moved in brushing his lips temptingly against her own. Heather resisted the urge to lean in and rid them of that last bit of space.

Her body was feeling warm readily reacting to the boy that stood before her.

She was almost shocked at her speedy eagerness.

He grinned before speaking against her lips, "I can keep a secret."

She was distracted by his lips so close to hers so Duncan had absolutely no problem in yanking the pillow from her grasp and before Heather could react he took her in a rough and demanding kiss.

A kiss that had them both reeling and expecting very little sleep for the night…

Because it really was as they had said…

What they did was nobody's business but their own…

Not their friends, not anyone form schools, and most certainly…

Nobody's business from the show…

But that's okay, because it wasn't as though anybody from Total Drama would ever find out about this anyway…

Right…?

~TBC~

U guys have got to tell me how I did for my first M-rated scene! I didn't get to dirty since it was my first time but still... Till next month! (And sorry if my A/N's seem rushed, I'm late for work!-_-;)


	19. The Art of Making Up

The Hostile Hookup

Another month another chapter! This one feels kinda rushed to me, but I think it turned out fairly good.^-^ As always hope you guys,

Enjoy!

* * *

The Art of Making Up

Had it been any other girl Duncan would have been truly surprised…shocked even.

But seeing as this was Heather he more so blamed himself for not having seen this coming. He went to bed with her only to wake up with a pillow pushed forcefully against his face effectively blocking off any form of oxygen in a most suffocating manner!

"Wake up stupid!"

In his still highly sleep deprived state Duncan could only make a surprised grunt before bringing his hands up to try and relieve the pressure of the pillow bearing forcefully against his face. But this did little to help the situation as his hands only moved about in a useless flailing fashion.

"Stupid, fucking, bastard, idiot! Do you know what you've done!? Wake. Up. _Now_!!!"

Duncan continued his useless flailing until his confused and sleepy struggle began to dwindle down to a pathetic nothing.

Heather sat against her bed kneeled next to the delinquent leaning purposely against the pillow she held pressed against his face she quickly took notice of his wavering struggle.

She scowled.

Well she couldn't very well yell at him if he was dead now could she!?

Heather pulled back on her assault raising the pillow from Duncan's face.

He took in a starving gasp of air before looking to Heather with a tired and dull glare.

"The fuck-?"

"You're a jackass! Do you know that!? What's wrong with you!? Why do you_ strive_ on destroying lives!? Do you take pleasure in this!? Seriously!"

She continued to verbally barred him as he moved to prop himself up against his elbows.

The room was still slightly dark but it now held a more grayish tone for it was still early in the morning and rain was still coming down, only not as fierce as last night.

Heather paused in her rant to glower angrily, "Hey are you even listening to me!?"

His dark glare flashed to her.

He was slightly disappointed to find her clothed, though the sight of her wearing his own dark shirt was almost enough to make up for that.

Silver eyes narrowed, "Duncan! Are you _LISTENING_!?"

"Yes! For fuck's sake Heather I can't_ not_ listen!" Duncan sneered before allowing himself to fall back on his back whilst bringing his hands up to press his palms almost wearily against his eyes.

Heather's glare intensified, "You've done some pretty fucked up shit before but this, _this _takes the cake!"

"What time is it?" Duncan replied lowly looking to Heather's bedside clock which read 7:47am.

They had only gone to bed three hours ago.

He looked to her with a vexing gaze, "I never pegged you for a morning person."

She raised a threatening brow, "Are you making jokes? At a time like this?"

"At a time like_ what_ Heather?" He sighed exasperated.

"At a time," She said seethed through clenched teeth, "that you decided to have unprotected sex!? By means of not using a condom you jerk!!!"

For a second Duncan did nothing as he allowed that bit of information to settle in slowly. Then he pushed himself up against his elbows to give Heather a studying gaze.

He looked away with uncaring ease, "Don't like condoms." He replied nonchalantly, "Takes away all the feeling."

Heather stared with wide eyes her mouth now slightly agape.

Slowly very slowly her expression darkened into a murderous rage.

"Well," She replied quietly her tone sharp with edge, "that's the_ last_ thing we'd want is for you to be uncomfortable, while you're, RUINING MY LIFE!!"

He turned his glare back to her, "Stop yelling!"

Heather ran a hand up to run pulling through her dark hair, "I can't believe you! I can't believe you just…who the hell does that!? At this point and time who _doesn't _use a condom!?"

Duncan gave a dull yawn bringing a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck, "_You_ didn't seem to have any bothers about it a few hours ago."

Heather paused with an irritable fume before lowering her gaze to the bed with a light blush, "Well…no but…I wasn't really thinking about it then…"

Sleep had come very lightly to Heather and she had soon found herself caught up with amusement at watching the delinquent snore softly beside her. It was amazing how childishly cute he seemed when asleep. Heather had decided, with a light smile upon her lips, that when he wasn't getting on her nerves or being a pain in the ass jerk he was much more acceptable. And then because she could think of nothing else better to do she had slipped from her bed clothed herself in Duncan's shirt (just because she felt like it) and a pair of clean panties and made her way into her bathroom. She had taken the time to wash off the last of her makeup before looking to her reflection curiously. She really had no clue what she had expected… some great change or something signifying a difference from her first time…

With slightly pink cheeks she noticed the hickey's against her neck and chest and a slight bruising against her hips from Duncan gripping at them with such force.

But that was it.

Other than that there was no change. She was still the same Heather.

She moved to lean against her bathroom counter allowing for a moment for her face to burn red as her thoughts turned to all she had done with the delinquent not so long ago.

And as she allowed herself to continue thinking of this…she soon realized another, perhaps, life changing subject.

The bastard hadn't used a condom!!

Heather looked back to him with a glare, "But…you should be the one to know better, it's your responsibility!"

Duncan returned her glare, "It's as much as your responsibility as it is mine! Aren't you on the pill!?"

Again Heather stared with incredulous shock before seething hatefully, "No! Why the hell would you even think I am!? I've never had sex before, there's been no point!"

"Well there's a point now!" Duncan smirked almost crudely at her, "You're no virgin anymore babe. I made sure of that."

Heather could practically feel herself shaking with anger.

He continued, "And really I'd have to say it's even_ more_ so your responsibility."

"_Even more so_?" Heather scowled, "What's that supposed to mean? That if I get knocked up that it's of no fault of your own?"

Duncan rolled his eyes but quickly said, "I didn't say that-!"

"No! I hear ya loud and clear! _You_ don't wanna use a condom if I get pregnant it's all on me! I'm going to raise a bastard child!"

Duncan then moved to sit up properly Heather moved away from him allowing herself to sit against the beds side, "Alright Heather," He spoke, "you need to quite talking like that your beginning to freak me out here!"

"You _should_ be freaked out moron! Cause if I am pregnant guess who's gonna be paying child support for the next decent half of his life!? And I-!?" She paused with a sudden gasp making Duncan furrow his brows, "And I'm going to be a _teenage mother_!" She dramatically cried out, "I'm too young and beautiful to be a teenage mother! I'm going to be like one of those slutty teen girls you see on that one reality show where a clique of girls became pregnant on purpose just to give them some social statues in their school! The only difference is that I'm _already_ popular and at least their pregnancies were planned!"

Duncan stared, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She turned a glare to him, "I'm talking about me being pregnant Duncan! I_ cannot_ be pregnant!!!"

"Alright, alright! Just shut up already!" He sighed heavily bringing a hand up to rub at his temples, "I highly_ doubt_ that your pregnant but-"

"What are you, some kind of psychic? You can see the future? You wanna tell me my fucking horoscope!?"

"-_But,"_ Duncan continued in an irritated sneer, "just to be on the safe side you could take the three day pill."

Heather blinked, "Three day pill?"

"A pregnancy control for after you have sex. You can take it up to forty two hours after."

Heather stared. Then her expression soured, "Just how do you know this? Had to use late pregnancy controls before?"

Duncan only gave an indifferent look.

Heather's face darkened but she said nothing on the matter as she shifted her gaze irritably to the ground.

They sat in silence for a moment before Duncan said, "Are you good now? Can I go back to sleep without the fear of being smothered?"

Heather fumed, "What if that doesn't work…?" She asked in a low tone, "What if I…?"

Again Duncan heaved an exasperated sigh with a light roll of his eyes, "I already told you you're not gonna get pregnant."

Heather looked to him with a mean glare, "Don't talk to me like that. Like this is a perfect little world where nothing goes wrong. We are so far from that, Duncan, because if this _were _the perfect world I never would have slept with you in the first place!"

It was instant as a barest shot of hurt struck through the delinquent making him in turn glare back at her.

"Well, well." He replied in a low and unamused growl, "It seems you've come a long way from screaming out my name, huh babe?"

Heather quickly moved to stand from the bed looking away from him to hide her blush, "Don't even." She sneered as she began to make her way back to her bathroom.

She paused at the bathroom door bringing her hands up to press gently against the frame allowing herself to lean against it lightly.

She took her time before saying, "I'm just…a little unsure right now…and the last thing I need is you sugar coating anything for me."

Duncan frowned, "Heather, you're getting all bent out of shape over nothing."

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me that." She considered for a moment before saying, "imagine if…I _did_ get pregnant."

He scowled, "I don't wanna think about _that_!"

Heather turned a snide glare to him, "Scary thought, huh." She replied in a semi victorious tone.

Duncan fumed for a moment before giving a nonchalant shrug, "Listen if it came to that then you could just get an abortion."

At this Heather's expression startled before converting to a deadly scowl, "Say what!?" She sneered.

"An abortion." He repeated easily, "If you're so freaked out about a kid I don't see why not."

And then Heather thought of Sarah and her young life so unfairly taken away at such an early age.

Everyone deserved a chance at a full life.

"I am not getting an abortion." She sneered lowly.

"Of _course_ you're not!" Snapped Duncan, "Cause you're not pregnant idiot! What do you want me to spell it out for you!?"

"How the fuck could the idea for an abortion even run through your mind!?"

He glowered, "You asked my opinion and I gave it you."

The expression she gave him wasn't really of disbelief and it wasn't really of anger but somewhere mixed between the two.

It was a look that momentarily threw the delinquent off guard.

Almost like she had been expecting something better of him…

The thought made Duncan sneer.

Like Heather, of all people, had a right to judge!

"You know you're pretty amazing," Heather spoke conversationally, "Because every time I think, 'There is just _no way_ he could get any more lower or vial or distasteful or _stupid_ than he is now' you always do something to impress me." She began to clap her hands, "So bravo! Bravo you fucking bastard!"

Fed up with her attitude Duncan moved making his way purposely from the bed,

"You know I don't really get what your problem is, but you got some fucking nerve to stand there and talk to me like…! Heather?"

The raven haired girls face now resembled a tomato and her gaze was no longer on him but just a little further down south as they both took in the notion that he was still completely naked.

Embarrassed Heather quickly tore her gaze away from him before rushing into her bathroom and slamming the door shut!

"Duncan you are such a jerk!!" She screamed from behind the door.

"Aw, come on! It's not like you didn't get acquainted enough with it last night!" Though he began the chore of relocating his boxers and pant's.

Her face burned with mortification, "Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!!!"

Duncan only gave an annoyed "Tch." As he pulled on his boxers and soon after wards his pants.

Heather fumed trying to will her cheeks to cool down as she leaned against her door.

Tilting her head back to rest against the doors wood she stared up at the ceiling focusing on the sound of soft movement from her room.

She could have jumped a mile when she heard Duncan's voice just outside the door.

"Alright, I'm decent. You wanna come out so we can get down to what your problem is?"

Heather looked down at her bare feet which seemed so small and pale against her dark bathroom tiles.

With some slight irritancy she spoke, "If you haven't figured it out yet…there's no chance you're ever gonna get it. Idiot."

Duncan frowned from the other side of the door; he gave a grudging sigh before leaning in to rest his forehead against the door making it bump slightly.

Heather looked to the door with slight curiosity.

He irritably groaned out in exasperation, "_Heather_."

The rough sound of her name sounding from his lips making her blush and her heart speed up.

She tried to pay it no mind as she once again lowered her gaze to glare accusingly at the ground.

It was strange how a simple slim wooden door could feel like light years of separation.

At such a distance there was no way they would ever begin to fully understand the other…

"Babe…" He pulled his head back to look to the door, "This is _so_ stupid."

Her hands tightened to fists at her sides,

"Why don't you just go Duncan?" she spoke in a quite but firm tone

He raised a dull brow, "Now you want me to leave?"

"Yes, I want you to leave! You just being near me is beginning to piss me off!"

He gave a dull glare to the door.

Heather stood finding herself tense as she waited for him to say something. Anything…but he never did.

There was just silence…though she knew he was still there, she could feel his presence just beyond the door.

She gave a startled flinch when she heard a sudden tap against the wooden door.

Once. Then again. Then again.

She scowled as Duncan continued casually rapping his knuckles softly against the door.

"What!?"

From the other side of the door the delinquent smirked before saying,

"You still got my shirt."

She blinked before looking down to find that she was indeed still wearing his shirt.

She fumed at the door, "_Annnnd__!?_"

"'_Annnnd' _nothing, it's perfectly fine if you want me to just walk out your house with no shirt on." He paused as she continued to fume, "Can't imagine what the neighbors might think though." Duncan continued casually as he made his way from the bathroom door.

He didn't get very far before Heather irritably opened the door.

Duncan turned to her and watched with extremely captivated eyes as she began the chore of pulling his shirt up over her head leaving her in nothing more than dark scantily made panties.

Never meeting his gaze and with slightly red cheeks Heather threw him his shirt before making quick work of re-slamming the door.

With a winning smirk he caught his shirt in his hand.

Before moving over to her desk to pick up his hoodie that still sat against the backrest of her chair.

He didn't tell her that he could have substituted his hoodie as a shirt.

Instead after pulling on his shirt, stuffing still damp socks in his pockets and slipping in his shoes he simply called out,

"See ya Monday babe."

Her arms crossed across her chest and resuming her leaning position on the door Heather only glared heatedly at nothing as she heard her bedroom door shut and his footsteps fade.

She then allowed herself to slide to a sitting position against the floor bringing her crossed arms up to rest against her knees she lowered her head down to rest upon them.

And then she silently cursed herself out.

~*~*~

A light pink umbrella over her head, soft eyes lowered to the slick and wet concrete ground and a soft smile upon her pretty features Ariel took her time making her way toward the large school.

She only wore her uniform whilst everyone around her sported hoodies and raincoats but she assumed she would be fine as long as she kept under her umbrella.

The rain wasn't even all that bad. Sure it had continued on throughout the weekend but now it had dwindled down to only a slight drizzle.

Her mind preoccupied it took her a while to realize someone was calling her name.

"Ariel…! Hey Ariel wait up!"

With a light snap back into reality the blonde paused before turning to find Heather rushing toward her wearing a light blue hoodie over her uniform the hood pulled over her head.

She waited till the dark haired girl slid to a stop before her,

"Jesus, Ariel are you deaf or something!?" Heather quickly made to stand under the umbrella along with her forcing Ariel to raise up the makeshift shelter so that the both of them could stand comfortably underneath. Heather gave a happy sigh, "Ah! Much butter! I had to get a ride with my dad today and he was in such a rush I had no time to find my umbrella."

Ariel gave a light tilt to her head, "You're cars still banned?"

The raven haired girl seethed, "For not answering my cell phone or calling back." She gave an irritable humph, "Jackasses."

Ariel only gave a kind smile before bringing her free arm up to hook around Heather's arm pulling her friend close to her. Heather looked to her with a quizzical expression as the blonde began to steer them toward the school.

Ariel asked, "So how was the party?"

Heather gave her a dull look, "What do you mean, _'How was the party?' _you were there."

Ariel gave a light nod, "I know but I left early, remember?"

Heather scoffed with a light roll of her eyes, "Oh yeah, you left to be with _Vincent_." She said his name in a slightly mocking tone causing Ariel to blush lightly.

A boy who the blonde had been seeing for about a month now, they had met up at the party and had left early together. Heather along with Tory and Ashley didn't know too much about the boy seeing as he went to another school but it was quite obvious their friend was very smitten.

Heather watched the blonde closely as Ariel made to purse her lips trying to hide the smile on her face her gaze lowered to the ground.

Heather smirked knowing she was just dying for her to ask the winning question.

With a casual and uncaring air about her she slowly asked,

"So, how was-?"

"It was fantastic!" Cried out Ariel happily looking to Heather with a dazzling smile, "Vincent is_ sooooo_ sweet! He took me out to a movie and then we had dinner and then we just walked around and talked! And we talked about…about pretty much everything! Talking to him just comes so naturally you know! Like we can really connect and we like the same kind of music and the same kind of foods and he is so funny! And he says the sweetest things! Oh, Heather, you should have heard what he said about my eyes it was_ soooo_ romantic and-"

"Wrap this story up, Ariel. I'm getting old here." Replied Heather dully…and with just a hint of jealousy…

Why couldn't Duncan be a sweet romantic instead of a stupid bastard?

"Alright, alright, alright," Ariel spoke quickly, "And then we ended the night…nicely."

Heather turned a raised brow to her, "Nicely?"

Ariel lowered her head with a blush, "We had our first kiss." She gave a blissful sigh, "It was one of those perfect kinds of kisses you know. Like the ones you see in the movies…"

Heather stared with slight shock, "First kiss? _First kiss_!? Haven't you two been dating for nearly a month now!?"

Ariel gave an innocent thoughtful look, "Not really dating…more like casual outings…"

Ariel was more the type to take things slow with a boy. But she was also the long term relationship kind of girl which Tory, Ashley, and Heather all thought was quite laughable at this point in their lives, but hey, the girl was a romantic.

Heather gave a light snort, "How you can get a boy to wait for you that long is beyond me."

They began to make their way up the school steps Ariel looked to Heather with a sultry smile and a wink saying,

"Maybe I'm just to irresistible a girl to pass up."

At this Heather gave a loud mocking laugh instantly causing the other girl to grimace.

Raising her free hand up to clutch at her side as though her laughter was causing her pain Heather said, "Oh, that was a good one Ariel! Quick tell another joke!"

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, _'haha'_! Whatever." She moved her hips to bump lightly against Heathers own causing the raven haired girl to look to her with amusement.

Ariel said, "Listen you can say whatever you want to me," She grinned prettily, "Nothing is going to be able to ruin my day!"

Heather looked to her curiously for a moment; she felt her own smile pull up against her face.

Her weekend after Duncan had left had been a very frustrating one.

Out of her closest friends, she knew both Tory and Ashley were sexually active.

And out of the both of them Heather trusted Tory to call and tell her about her problem.

More so because Ashley was the type to get all overexcited about these types of things and would have asked way too many questions. Questions Heather was not yet ready to answer.

So it had been that Sunday afternoon just before Heather's parents returned that Tory had made a quick stop at Heather's house delivering a certain brand of after sex pregnancy pills.

A brand she had used before and trusted quite surely.

And after that Heather began the chore of erasing all evidence that the delinquent was ever there.

This was done with the simple action of washing her beddings, sheets, blankets, the cloths she wore, the towel he used, and so forth.

His lingering scent wasn't doing her any favors.

And once all that was done she just concentrated on the fact that she would not get pregnant, she _could _not get pregnant.

That she would be okay.

But the little worries of 'What ifs' would find their way's into the crevices of her mind and it was all she could do to keep a level head and play a good charade for her parents.

And now.

But Heather found that Ariel's happiness was a contagiousness that she more than ready to welcome after her stressful weekend.

They paused at the top of the school steps and Heather moved to pull back her hood as Ariel made to close her umbrella her face still all smiles.

With a smile of her own Heather placed a hand upon her hip and spoke, "Christ, Ariel if your smile got any bigger, I swear, your face would slice in half."

Ariel looked to her with a grin, "Shut up. I am not smiling that much!"

Heather gave a teasing grin, "This Vincent guy must _really _treat you good."

Ariel again pursed her lips in an attempt to ease her smile as she looked to the ground.

Heather rolled her eyes, "Don't be like that." She made her way toward the school doors, "It's kind of cute."

Ariel followed, "Whatever."

Heather smirked, "It is." She assured, "You should accept the complement. God knows, you don't get them all that often."

Ariel gave a light smile, "If anyone looks cute around her it's you."

Opening the school door Heather paused to give her a questioning look.

Her soft expression in place Ariel looked back to Heather and said, "I can't really put my finger on it…But something's different about you." She grinned, "You're practically glowing."

Heather stared now with wide eyes and red cheeks, "Wh-what!?"

Thinking she was taking her comment the wrong way Ariel quickly said, "No it's a good thing! You look really adorable."

She moved past Heather to enter the school looking to her with a grin she said,

"I guess Duncan must be treating you good as well."

She continued into the school.

Heather stared incredulous.

"What!?" She cried out again.

~*~*~

Duncan furrowed his brows as he made his way toward his locker.

Richard was there leaning against the line of lockers but what caught the delinquent a little off guard was the fact that a book was in his hand and the other boy was reading through it so intently that he didn't even notice Duncan till he stood before him and muttered,

"Richard. What's up?"

Richard's dark gaze snapped up to him and he quickly snapped his book shut and stuffed it in his back pack.

"Nothing much. You?"

His only answer from the delinquent was a light shake of the head as he began to broodingly go through his locker.

Richard stared as a light frown formed upon his features.

"Not to good?"

"More like fan-sucky-tastic." He muttered.

"Ah." Richard said with simple nod of his head.

He looked to the slowly crowding hallway with an unsure gaze for a moment. Then he looked back to Duncan who was still going through his locker with an irritable look about him.

"Sooo," he said slowly, "How're things with Heather going?"

At this Duncan instantly slammed his locker shut before turning a threatening glare to Richard, "Fine! Why!?"

At this Richard was quick to take on a quick stance of defense, "Whoa, whoa! No reason man, I was just asking!"

Duncan sneered, "Why!?"

Richard's frown deepened as he looked to the ground then back to the delinquent, almost guiltily, "Listen man…I know I probably should have said something sooner…But I knew you'd be pissed so…"

Duncan's glare darkened with impatience.

Richard gave a light laugh, "I mean it's not a big deal or anything but uh…I _may_ have lost the disks you asked me to hold…"

"You WHAT!?"

"I don't know what I did with em!" Cried Richard in quick defense, "I swear they were in the locker last time I saw them and then…and then I couldn't find them! I don't know what happened to them!"

With an accusing look Duncan snapped, "When'd you lose them!?"

Richard opened his mouth then closed it to really give that question some thought, "Uhhh, bout a week or two…?"

"And you tell me now!?"

"Cause you'd be mad!"

"And telling me now is supposed to make me feel better or something!?"

Richard attempted optimism, "Well, it's not like Heather knows or anything right?"

At this the delinquent relented slightly though his expression remained irritable.

He thought about this for a moment before moving to lean against the locker.

"No…" He muttered thoughtfully, "She doesn't…"

He looked back to Richard with slight uncertainty before asking, "You didn't take 'em anywhere did you?"

"No. I kept them in my locker." Richard fumed lightly saying, "Must've been the janitor or something…cleaning out the lockers."

Duncan furrowed his brows, "Janitors aren't allowed to clean out lockers. Not without permission from the principle." Duncan took on a thoughtful look, "Or a warrant." He spoke from experience.

Richard gave a shrug, "Well then I don't know what happened."

"Maybe you took them out and didn't realize it." Duncan supplied with a light glare.

Richard took on a quizzical look, "Well I don't think so but…" There really wasn't any other explanation for them to just turn up missing as such…"You'd think they'd turn up if that _had_ happen…"

Duncan rolled his eyes with a scoff, "You probably dropped them somewhere dumbass."

Richard said nothing as he looked out to the crowded hallway.

He took a moments time before asking, "So…what are you gonna do?"

Duncan's expression took on a dull look as he allowed a moment for this question to sink in.

He didn't think hard about it before giving a half shrug and saying, "Nothing. Just leave it alone."

And with that he pushed himself from the lockers and began making his way toward his class.

Richard stared after him for a moment before also pushing himself from the lockers to quickly take his place beside him,

"Just like that? You're not gonna do anything?" The taller boy asked curiously.

Duncan looked indifferent, "No point." He said simply, "You said it you're self, it's not like Heather knows. And what she doesn't know can't hurt me."

"Yeah," Richard said slowly with a thoughtful look before saying, "But what if it's like what you said? What if I dropped them somewhere?" Richard gave Duncan a look of warning, "What if someone else picked them up? What if someone decided to do the same thing to Heather that you're doing?"

Heather _did_ have a lot of enemies…

Duncan rolled his eyes before giving the other boy a stern glare, "You said the disks have been missing since last week? Maybe more?" He gave an all knowing smirk, "If someone _were_ planning on doing that don't you think they would have done it by now?"

Richard looked indifferent, "I guess…" He trailed off unsurely.

Duncan gave an assertive nod, "So there you go. As long as Heather doesn't know anything it's all good." Duncan gave a light snort, "And it's not like anyone's gonna tell her anything."

Richard gave a thoughtful, "Hm." He found no real flaw in the delinquents reasoning, "Sooo…your pretty much just going to lie to her from here on out about the whole blackmailing thing?"

Duncan grinned, "Yup."

A light smirk quirked on Richard's features as he gave light half shrug, "Right…well as long as _you_ think it's the right thing to do..."

~*~*~

"I can't go on like this." Moaned Joey that afternoon during lunch.

He sat at his usual table with most of his friends from the chess club.

His fellow geeks and outcasts looked to him unsurely,

"Go on with what Joey?" asked a tall red headed boy with a serious acne problem.

Joey gave a grim look before redirecting his gaze across the large fast filling cafeteria.

To Heather's table.

Where she sat like a queen on her throne surrounded by her many friends all of them talking loudly and laughing at one thing or another.

Today her table was exceptionally crowded, with much more than just her normal school controlling clique of Ariel, Tory, and Ashley.

But his guilt ridden gaze only trained on the raven haired girl who sat confidently amongst her friends.

"This secret." He groaned out before raising his arms to cross against the table and lowering his head down against it, "I can't go on like this for much longer…it's eating me up inside!"

"What secret?" Asked a greasy haired boy who sat at the lunch table with his laptop in front of him. It was very hard for him to stay off the computer for too long…then how would he know who was logged on to World of Warcraft!?

His head still lowered Joey said, "You think if I could tell the secret that I would have identified the secret as _'the secret'_?"

A chubby girl with glasses and long blonde pig tails snorted with a roll of her eyes, "Yeah, some secret Joey! We all know what it is already!"

Joey looked up to her with an irritable look, "No you don't!"

The blonde girl grinned, "Joey wants to make kissy faces with Heather!"

At this very thought the full table of nerds burst out into amused snorts and laughter as Joey snapped his head up his face aflame,

"What!?"

Another boy with an acne problem and thick glasses said, "Yeah right!? The chances of Joey getting with Heather are about as good Quinn's level eight wizard beating my Level fifty nine armored warrior in Dungeons Masters."

At this the boy known as Quinn looked up with indignation, "Hey!"

The table again found themselves caught up in another round of laughter and snorts.

"Well I don't even like Heather like that! S-so there!" Cried out a still slightly flustered Joey.

"Whatever, Joey." Said the blonde girl with a teasing smile still at her lips, "That's why you always hang around her thug boyfriend. Cause that's as close to her as you're gonna get." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "It's kinda romantic when you really think about it. Almost like something out of a manga!" She finished with some excitement.

"That is_ not_ why I hang around Duncan!" Snapped Joey indignant, "Me and Duncan are friends!" Then he took on a slightly unsure look, "Er…well…_were_ friends…I think…I mean…I don't know." He finished with a sigh.

At the moment he felt truly torn between whose side he was actually on.

A chubby boy sneered showing his need for braces as he said, "I don't even know why your friends with Duncan in the first place! He's always taking money from me!"

Joey unsurely stated, "Y…yeah but he always promises to pay you back…"

"He's been saying that since the first day he came here!" Snapped the boy angrily.

Another boy irritably said, "Him and some of those other jerks gave me a swirly."

Joey grimaced slightly, "Yeah…well…" He couldn't find anything to help compensate for that.

The boy haughtily said, "Those dumb turds are just lucky they caught me off guard!" he gave a snort, "I could have totally used my ninjutsu skills on them and beat them all to the ground!"

Some of the other nerds gave amused chuckles to this causing the boy to irritably cry out,

"I coulda!" Trying desperately to prove a point.

Joey only heaved an irritable sigh as he looked back to Heather's table.

His gaze once again singling on the queen bee.

Ignoring his friends amused laughter he said, "I have to tell her. I _owe _it to her to tell her!" He stood determinedly from his seat.

At this his friends quickly looked to him in shock and awe!

A tall skinny girl with curly red hair quickly asked, "Joey! You're gonna go to…_Heather's table_!?"

Quinn called out, "You can't go there! They'll eat you alive!"

Joey's look of determination became slightly uncertain but he said, "I…I don't care! I have to tell her! I can't keep this in any longer!"

The blond pigtailed girl gave a blissful sigh, "How romantic!"

"That's not what this is about!" Snapped Joey, his features slightly heated.

Another boy with a headset of braces who slurred when he talked said, "Mellow down guy's, he's not gonna do it."

Joey gave an irritable look, "Wanna bet!?"

The boy grinned showing off his gleaming braces, "Sure I bet you won't say anything to Heather." He gave a devious look, "With Duncan standing right there!"

And at that all the other's turned their attention to find that Duncan and a few of his friends had not too long ago entered into the cafeteria. They loitered near one of the cafeteria's many exits talking and laughing quite boisterously amongst themselves.

Joey blinked as he stared at Duncan and his extremely intimidating friends.

Then he redirected his gaze to the other side of the cafeteria to look to Heather who still sat with her friends…who were _also_ extremely intimidating in the way of popularity.

He frowned deeply with a look of slight fear.

And then he lowered himself slowly back to his seat. His determination quickly seeping away to nerves.

"I'll tell her later…" He muttered completely disheartened.

A few tables away Heather sat with her friends a laughing smile upon her features as she listened to the latest bit of gossip.

It was a nice get away to hear_ other_ people's problems instead of reflecting on her own.

At some point during the conversation she felt Tory's leg bump against hers. She looked to her side to the dark skinned girl who sat beside her.

Whilst everyone else was still highly captivated about which girl was going to be branded the new slut of the week Tory leaned in close to whisper,

"So how you feeling?"

Tory of course was the only one who knew so far.

She would tell Ariel and Ashley soon enough…just not now…

She leaned in close to the girl, "Fine." She muttered easily. For she was not one to let on how worried she was…even if she _was_ really worried.

Tory raised a brow, "Not nauseous…? Or anything like that?"

Heather opened her mouth to reply before quickly closing it shut with a thoughtful look. She scooted closer to Tory before muttering, "Well actually yeah…this morning I did feel a little nauseous…" She grimaced slightly, "Should I be worried?"

Tory shook her head knowingly, "Nah, that's just a side effect." She smirked, "Means its working."

Heather gave a dull look, "Oh joy." Her expression turned more pointed as she then said, "So how can be sure on whether or not I'm…" She leaned in closer lowering her voice even more, "you know, pregnant or not?"

"After a week pick up a pregnancy test."

"A week!?" Heather hissed, "By then I'll have pulled out all my hair! This uncertainty is gonna kill me!"

Tory opened her mouth to respond but was quickly interrupted by the loud squeal of one of the other girls.

"Oh, my god Heather!" Cried out a pretty brunette with a boyish short styled hairstyle.

Thinking they had been heard Heather and Tory quickly paled before snapping a sharp, "What!?"

"I didn't know Brian and Duncan were friends!" She cried indicating the group of boys that stood a ways from them.

Duncan stood talking to another boy with light brown hair and an easy going smile.

She gave a dreamy sigh before saying, "Brian is so hot!" She looked to Heather excitedly, "Heather, call Duncan over! Maybe he can get Brian to sit with us!"

"Hell no!" Scowled the meaner girl.

The girl looked completely downtrodden, "Why not!" She cried almost woefully.

Heather huffed irritably before crossing her arms with a pout, "Cause I'm not talking to that idiot!"

A boy that sat next to Ashley (for he had a secret crush on her) asked, "You two got in another fight?"

Heather only glowered.

"Oh god!" Ashley cried with a roll of her eyes, "I swear it's something new with you two every freakin week!"

But she tensed with a nerved start as her gaze fell on Heather's very pissed glare. She quickly said, "And I say that with all the greatest love for you two!" She grinned prettily.

"Whatever!" Sneered Heather before leaning over place her elbow against the table bringing her hand up to prop her head against her palm. "It doesn't even matter." She gave a dull pout as she haughtily said, "If he's not gonna stress about this, then I'm not either!"

Tory gave a worried look while the rest of Heather's friends shot confused glances at one another.

Across the cafeteria near one of the outdoor exits Duncan crossed his arms irritably saying, "I sure as hell ain't gonna stress about this!"

The boy known as Brian gave a light raise of his brow, "I seriously don't see what the problem could be with you guys." He gave a knowing smirk as he said, "You two seemed to be getting along fine when you left Bourbon the other night."

Duncan gave a grudging sigh, "It gets complicated." He muttered.

Brian only gave a light nod, "It always does." He replied offhandedly before looking to the other boys.

"What are we waiting for anyway?"

Duncan answered, "We're still waiting for Richard to show up."

One of the other boys replied, "Well he needs to hurry up! Geez I don't wanna spend the entire lunch period standing here waiting for him!"

"Look there he is." Said another boy who had glanced up from texting on his cell phone just in time to see the lanky boy making his way toward them.

Chowing down on an apple in his hand Richard took his time making his way leisurely toward the group before asking, "Hey, what are you guys up to?"

"Waiting for you." Brian said impatiently.

Richard took on a slightly surprised look before saying, "No shit, were you?" He took a light bit of his apple, "What are we doing?" He asked talking around his chewing.

"We're going to Domino's." Duncan replied, "You in or out."

Richard looked thoughtful, "You guys coming straight back?"

"Probably not." Answered another boy, he raised a brow, "Why you got someplace to be?"

"Yeah here." Richard answered easily, "I'm passing. You guys stay outta trouble."

Duncan furrowed his brow "What's up with you? Since when do you turn down pizza?"

"Since I have a test in sixth period and can't miss it while skipping." He made to move pass the boys, "Which reminds me," he replied thoughtfully, "I'm supposed to see Mrs. Swattson for help on our latest lesson."

Duncan along with the other boys stared after him, each to shocked to form words.

Finally Duncan spoke, "…That was weird…"

Brian furrowed his brows, "Did he just say he needed to take a test…? And_ mean_ it?"

"He's been like that a lot lately." Spoke another boy, "He didn't even wanna hang with us at Bourbon this weekend either."

Duncan glowered lightly, "Wonder what he's up to?"

Another boy spoke up, "Why does he have to up to something? Maybe he really is starting to take his schoolwork seriously and striving to become a better student and in doing so an all around better person."

They all stood in silence for a moment allowing this information to sink in…

Suddenly they all burst out into laughter!

"Holy crap!" Laughed Duncan, "That's rich dude!"

The boy who had spoken said, "I know! It took everything to say that with a straight face!"

Their loud laughter carried out to the large cafeteria gaining a few curious looks from the other students, including Heather's own table.

Heather blinked as she looked to the delinquent and his loudly laughing friends.

She fumed irritably crossing her arms to lean against the table, "They seem awfully cheerful." She grumbled.

She wondered momentarily what they were talking about…

She shifted uneasily as her face reddened, "Stupid delinquent…"

Tory leaned in close to her before speaking quietly, "You think he's talking about you?"

Heather only glowered angrily at the table.

Tory gave a reassuring smile, "Aw Heather, don't worry so much about it. I mean sure Duncan can be a bit…crude sometimes…and has a certain knack for spilling rumors about you and him…and has a knack for starting fights…is banned from the school theater arts section for starting that one fire…lost us the homecoming game after a long winning streak…" She took on a thoughtful look before looking to a seething Heather, "But…but that wouldn't mean that…wait…what was my point again…?"

Heather lowered her head to bang against the table.

How could she have been so stupid!?

Tory frowned looking to her distressed friend. She raised a brow before once again leaning in closer to quietly ask,

"Are you gonna break up with him?"

Heather raised her head back up to look to give the girl a highly questioning look.

Tory said, "Cause…you know…"

The raven haired girl furrowed her brow, "No I don't know!"

The other girl gave a light shrug, "I'm just surprised you guys have stuck together as long as you have. I mean no offense Heather, but you tend to break up with guys on pretty much…any trivial matter."

Heather glared, Tory quickly said, "Not that what Duncan did was a trivial thing! I'm just saying you two have been together for a while and for the most part all you've done is argue! I just don't get why you've stuck with him for this long? And now of all times if there was any reason to break it off with that jerk," She gave an affirmative nod to her head, "now would be it."

Heather stared with a light glare before lowering her head to the table,

"You think so…?" She spoke after a moment's time.

"Definitely." Tory spoke most assured before giving Heather a pointed look, "When a relationship has run its course, its run its course. And anyway, Heather, you're not really the, 'let's work it out kind of girl' you're more the, 'See ya!' type of girl." She grinned, "And there ain't nothing wrong with that!"

She was right. Heather wasn't very good when it came to the art of making up in a relationship. And why would she be? When it was much more easier to drop the current guy you were dating and easily move on with your life. And it's not like she would remain single for long, she practically ran this school! She could have any boy she wanted just like that!

She had never had a need to make up in a relationship before! She didn't even know how to begin to go about doing that!

Heather continued to look sullenly to the table at her half eaten lunch before slowly muttering, "Yeah…well, I don't know if I…" And then for the first time in a long time she thought of Duncan's incriminating disks and she quickly said, "There's a lot more to this then you think."

Tory gave her a questioning look and Heather irritably refused her gaze.

"You alright Heather?" came another sudden voice causing Heather to quickly raise her head back up.

Having just left the lunch lines Shawn stood beside her table with a lunch tray in his hands.

His brow was creased with worry as he looked to the raven haired girl expectantly.

Heather gave a dull look, "Hm, yeah fine." She muttered looking away from him irritably.

Tory spoke up, "Duncan and her are fighting."

Heather slammed her hands down angrily against the table causing just about all who sat there to jump as she shot the dark skinned girl an angry glare.

Tory stared wide eyed and slightly nervous, "It's…not like it's a big secret or anything…"

"That doesn't make it okay to say out loud!" She seethed.

Shawn smiled, "Forget I asked."

Heather turned her glare to him, "Forgotten!" She snapped, "Now go away can't you see I'm sulking!"

He gave his charming smile, "Actually I was hoping there was room for one more."

Another boy who sat at the table who was relatively good friends with Shawn called out, "Yeah dude take a seat!"

The girl with a short brown hair instantly piped up, "Oh yeah Shawn!" She gave a determined smirk, "You know Brian don't you?"

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Give it a rest already!"

Placing his tray down Shawn took a seat beside Heather before speaking up, "I know_ a_ Brian."

"Brian Schultz." She leaned in closer to him, "he hangs out with Duncan sometimes."

At that Shawn's expression turned irritable, "No." He muttered, "I don't associate with anyone Duncan knows."

The boy who had invited Shawn to sit down grinned, "Better be careful dude. Heather might get all defensive if you bad mouth her boyfriend."

At this everyone gave amused grins and knowing smiles looking to Heather expectantly.

Her look remained dull and irritable.

She looked to Shawn, "Go ahead, say what you please. I don't give a shit."

At this laughter filled the table mixed with a few shocked, _"Oohhh's!"_

One of the boys sitting at the table said, "Jesus, Heather, what did Duncan this time!"

Heather only crossed her arms with an irritable pout and a light humph!

Duncan's friends stood still waiting near the cafeteria doors. Though now they stood waiting for a whole different reason, with grinning and knowing smiles the boys watched anxiously as Duncan stood with a brooding glare.

His irritable expression set on Shawn who now sat at Heather's table.

One of the boys leaned over to mutter to Brian, "Five buck's says he's gonna kick his ass."

Duncan having heard this instantly snapped, "I'm not going over there!"

The boys looked to him in shock, "You're not?" one of them asked.

"No!" Duncan fumed irritably before growling out, "I know she's just trying to piss me off by getting all buddy, buddy with that wuss!"

Brian raised a brow, "But…_he_ went to _her_."

"Shut up!" Duncan snapped.

Another boy said, "Sooo, you're not gonna do anything?" He gave an unimpressed huff as he said, "Cause if you're not, we might as well go."

"Oh, I'm gonna do something." Growled the delinquent, before looking to the other boys with a mean grin, "Check this out."

Then he moved calling out to a girl with brownish blonde hair and a face full of freckles who was on her way toward the lunch lines a tray in her hand,

"Hey Liz!"

She looked to Duncan with a start before her expression turned to exasperation. They shared a class or two.

"_No,_ Duncan," she sneered readily, "I don't have the notes for next week's test." She gave him an irritable look, "And stop sitting next to me in class! Mr. Jones is beginning to catch on to the fact that you're copying from my paper!"

Duncan ignored her as he took the tray from her light grasp earning an indignant, "Hey!?" From the upset girl.

Duncan looked to the other boys with mischievous grin, "Who wants to bet I can clunk four eyes with this tray from all the way over here!"

At this the boys instantly light up with proposed bets on Duncan's next action.

Liz only grimaced, before quickly moving to leave the scene wanting no part of the shenanigans the boys were about to take part in!

As chatter filled around Heather's table pleasantly Shawn leaned close to Heather to whisper, "So what's up with you and Duncan?"

Her expression darkened, "I thought this was supposed to have been _forgotten."_

Shawn gave a light frown, "I just wanna know if there's anything I can do to help."

Heather gave a light sigh as she allowed some of her hostility to relent from the kind statement, "No." She muttered, "Nothing you can do." Her gaze lowered lightly, "It's between me and Duncan."

"Hm." Shawn supplied for just a second his expression hinting at irritability he lowered his gaze to Heather's small hand placed against the table. He moved his own hand to place against hers.

Heather tensed at the touch raising a startled gaze to him.

"I just don't like to see you upset." Shawn gave a caring smile, "If there's anything I can-GAHH!?"

Heather screamed, as a sudden lunch tray came flying out of nowhere slamming Shawn clear against the side of his head!

Most of the other girls screamed as well, Ashley began to choke on her food, and one of the boys sputtered out his bottle of soda!

Shawn careened backwards before, quite bruisingly, crashing into another boy who happened to be passing behind him resulting in the boy throwing up his own food tray!

Mashed potatoes, chicken fingers, soda and a fruit cup went flying up to come landing on some unlucky girl causing her to squeal in surprised indignation!

Heather stared in shock at Shawn as he lay in a pained daze against the ground! Then she looked to the sudden sound of laughter from Duncan and his gang of friends that seemed to be in stitches at the moment! Duncan's amused gaze caught her own astonished one and just before he and his friends left he gave her one last adoring wink instantly causing Heather to glower angrily!

The sound of laughter quickly spread throughout the cafeteria!

However the girl who had been slaughtered with food wasn't as amused. With an irritable scowl she raised her hand up to smear the mash potatoes from her head.

"You think this is funny fool!" She snapped at the boy whose food she had become smothered in. He was too caught up in his own round of laughter to answer her.

She glared for a moment longer before a mean smirk pulled at her lips. Then she quite crudely slung the mashed potatoes back into the other boys face!

He instantly silenced in his laughter before looking to the girl in shocked.

She grinned smugly.

He in turn also slowly grinned, "Oh, _no_ you didn't." He replied meaningfully.

At this her smug grin instantly slipped from her face.

She held up her hands defensively, "N-Now hold on Charles!"

But the situation was already out of control and those who still weren't still caught up in uncontrollable laughter were now watching the students in anxious excitement as Charles then cried out, "Food fight!"

It was as though everyone was waiting for their queue as everyone grabbed fistfuls of whatever they had been eating to throw at whoever was in throwing distance! Most of the girls screamed ducking in cover at the flying food whilst a few laughing girls and nearly all the boys joined into the growing food fight!

"Oh my god Heather!" Cried out Ariel in a frightened shock, "Shawn isn't moving!"

Ashley was now laughing uncontrollably, so hard that tears pooled in her eyes!

The girls sat with a few others taking refuge underneath the table they had just recently been sitting at.

Tory looked to Shawn unsurely before looking to Heather, "I think we need to get him to the nurses office…Heather…? Heather!?"

Heather sat with a dull irritable look on her face her hands brought up to cover her ears effectively drowning out all the chaos going on around her.

"Ahh, all the noise is beginning to fade…" she replied wistfully.

Joey and some of his friends also sat underneath their table across the cafeteria.

He looked with horror at the food fighting catastrophe that was taking place before them.

"What, has everyone lost their _minds_!? This is strictly against school polic-!?"

Joey was instantly silenced as a rouge cup of pudding slammed against his face.

His expression turned irritably dull.

Why did he even bother…?

"See!" Snapped Quinn, "This is why you don't hang out with kids like that! They're all _crazy_!"

The chubby girl with the pigtails crossed her arms with an indignant snort, "Exactly why I don't hang out with Heather or with all those other so called _'cool kids'_!"

The boy with the laptop now held close to his chest in protection gave her a dull look, "I thought it was because Heather always made fun of you by saying how much you reminded her of Ms. Piggy."

She glared irritably, "Shut. _Up_!"

Joey only grimaced as he brought his hands up to wipe the chocolate dessert from his face,

He was quite sure that this was all just really, really bad karma coming to haunt him…

He_ really_ needed to tell her…

~*~*~

Duncan didn't return to school till around seventh period and while in eighth had made a big fuss over the hall pass demanding his need to go to the bathroom. Which in reality just meant he was overdue for another smoke.

Hall pass in hand Duncan stood in an empty stairwell with a light cigarette held between his fingers. He attempted to keep his thoughts from a certain raven haired girl. But found, as it had most of the weekend, his attempts failing horribly.

He glowered darkly at the cigarette in his hand.

Why couldn't shit ever just be easy between them?

How come it was always one step forward and two steps back with her!?

He wondered for a moment if things had ever been this hard with Courtney…?

But then he quickly shook of that thought…

…Because comparing the two girls was dangerous territory.

He glowered as he leaned against the stairwell wall crossing his arms against his chest.

Anyway this whole thing was bullshit!

She was freaking out for nothing!

And that idiot's freaking out really wasn't doing him any favors!

He wasn't_ supposed_ to worry about this kind of shit!

He wasn't supposed to worry about her.

Duncan tensed as he heard the sound of the top stairwells door open. He quickly blew a trail of cigarette smoke before raising his hand to wave to disperse the smoke while quickly hiding the rest of his cigarette behind his back.

Looking up he found his gaze suddenly trained on the object of his worries.

Heather wore her light blue hoodie over her school blouse, a manila folder held in her hands against her side.

Her silver gaze slid over him uncaringly before quickly snapping back to him with a sudden start.

From the top of the stairs she stared down to him and from the bottom he stared up at her.

And for a moment nothing was said.

But he was quick to take in her look unease before it was quickly masked away by the glare that was her usual defense.

But he had seen that unease, and he knew good and well where it came from…

She pursed her lips shifting slightly.

And a sudden thought ran through the delinquents head, he spoke up, "You gonna run from me again?"

She scoffed with an indignant, "No!"

…Though the thought had run through her mind.

And Duncan only smirked knowingly.

Her gaze slipped to the side showing a slight refusal to look to the delinquent as she raised a hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

Silence once more consumed them before she muttered, "Shawn's in the nurse's office."

He instantly glowered as she looked to him with uncaring ease, "Just so you know."

Duncan snorted, "Idiot should watch out for flying lunch trays. Nobody's fault but his own."

She angrily snapped, "What'd you hit him for!?"

He scowled, "Why are you so worried about _him_?!"

Heather huffed before rolling her eyes irritably, "I'm not worried!"

Duncan gave an unconvinced glare and again silence followed.

She felt no need to explain herself to him so instead she changed the conversation, "So let me guess. Skipping again right?"

He scoffed irritably at the change of topic but allowed it to slide with an irritable, "Chill babe, I'm legit see." And he raised his hall pass up to prove his point.

Heather frowned but before she could get another word up Duncan moved to lean against the wall bringing his hand up to take another drag from his still light cigarette.

She gave an exasperated glare before making her way down the stairs, "Legit huh? Don't you know there's no smoking inside the school? Or on school grounds for that matter?"

Duncan gave her a dull look, "Calm down Joey the second."

At that Heather felt her brow twitch, "Say _what_!?"

Duncan simply replied, "It's still raining outside. I can't smoke out there." He raised a brow, "And any way you're one to talk about rules. You're out of dress code."

She glowered, "For _your_ information I was allowed special permission to wear my hoodie because, as it turns out, some jackass started a food fight at lunch which resulted in me getting hit with a pasta stain _ruining _my shirt!"

Duncan shook his head shamefully, "Those crazy kids."

She rolled her eyes, but paused against the stair steps when Duncan rubbed out the remaineder of his cigarette on the concrete wall allowing the bud to drop uncaringly to the ground before moving to stand before her.

Her glare darkened in warning.

But Duncan only continued watching her with a studying gaze before asking,

"So did you take them?"

Again she shifted slightly before lowering her gaze to the side, "Take what?"

"The three day pill?" He raised a brow, "You took it right?"

Her glare snapped back to him before she placed her hands on her hips and haughtily replied, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Cut the crap Heather."

"I don't see what kind of business it is of yours."

"It's more like my _right _to know."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, and suddenly you act like you care. I guess concern just comes whenever it feels like with you, huh?"

"Will you just answer the damn question!"

"Yes! I took them okay!" She snapped crossing her arms.

And at this Duncan allowed himself a light sigh of relief as he brought a hand up to rub lightly at the back of his neck.

Heather huffed, "After all _one_ of us had to show a little responsibility."

Duncan looked down to the ground then back to the raven haired girl, "Which brings us back to us."

Heather blinked feeling her heart stir as Duncan asked, "How are you and me? Are we…?"

Her heart speed up as Duncan allowed his sentence to trail off here.

Were they what?

She looked to the ground before quickly speaking, "What do you mean _'how are we'_? You're still dumb as hell and I still hate your guts!" She moved to quickly finish her decent down the stairs and move around him, "The way I see it we're still the same as we were before!"

He turned quickly grabbing hold of her arm stilling her movement.

She fumed but didn't turn to look at him and Duncan glared at her back as he said, "We're nothing like we were before, Heather and you know it…"

Heather lowered her gaze to the ground but said nothing. Duncan released her.

And for a moment silence again clouded them.

Duncan frowned irritably at her back before saying, "Heather you need to…you need to tell me something…the other night," Heather tensed and her face reddened, Duncan asked, "You're not…I mean…" He took some time to rethink his question then tried again, "Have you…given it much thought…?"

Heather raised the manila folder to clutch to her chest as her blush deepened, she kept her gaze trained to the ground, "W-what the hell kinda question is that, moron?" she asked quietly.

Cause she wasn't about to admit that that was all she had thought about throughout her weekend.

Duncan shoved his hands into his pockets his dark gaze being careful to pick up Heather's every action.

He needed to know…if she regretted him or not.

What with the way she had been acting…he just needed to know.

He raised a brow saying, "Well…yesterday morning…"

Heather fumed irritably, "Yesterday morning…" she muttered, "I wasn't…you…you just…" She took in a deep breath before angrily stating, "You just have no regard whatsoever to the way a girl feels!"

Duncan blinked with a slightly incredulous look, "Uh, you wanna run that by me one more time?"

She huffed, "You heard me! You have no regard for a girls feelings!" She glared irritably at the ground, "Cause I have every right to worry about things such as an unplanned pregnancy, something like that could seriously ruin me! But you don't care! And why would you!? You already got what _you_ wanted!"

Duncan glowered, "I already told you, you're not gonna-!"

"It doesn't matter what you told me!" Snapped Heather, "We're not kids here Duncan! We're both very aware of our actions and the consequences behind them!" She clutched the folder closer to herself, "Just cause you say not to worry, doesn't make everything okay. It doesn't make me less frightened…" She finished quietly causing Duncan to relent with a light shock.

Frightened…?

Heather didn't get frightened…well unless there was a sumo wrestler in the room she didn't get frightened.

But then again…she _had_ been upset that morning…_very_ upset now that he thought about it.

Duncan looked to the ground a foreign feeling of guilt twisting within his gut.

He raised an uncertain gaze back to her, "You…you were really that freaked out about it…?"

For a moment Heather said nothing before quietly stating, "Me and you…what if we really screwed up…?" She still refused his gaze.

Duncan shifted slightly as he gave a grudging sigh, bringing a hand up to run irritably through his hair he took his time before grudgingly replying,

"I'm…I'm sorry…I guess…"

Heather blinked before turning her gaze to look to him with shocked eyes from over her shoulder.

"I didn't know that…" He started unsurely before quickly backtracking his words, "I mean, I _knew_ you were upset but…I didn't know that you were that, _that _upset." He gave an unsure look, "I thought you were just looking for another reason to yell at me again."

She turned to look to him fully with an irritable look, "Well I _was_ upset! And it's not just the fact that you were able to brush the situation off like it was nothing! But the way you just totally ditched me-!"

"You _told_ me to leave! I was only doing what you-!"

"Since when the hell do you _ever_ listen to me!?"

"I _always _listen to you!"

Heather opened her mouth to retaliate but paused upon intake of his words. Then she placed her hands sassily on her hips before giving a dull though pointed glare.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Alright already, geez, I'm sorry! There you happy!?"

"No! I'm _not_! Ironically enough people don't just get happy when you yell at them, _'are you happy'_!"

"I apologized! That's what you wanted right!?"

Heather fumed lightly looking away from him, "Whatever. It's not like you really mean it."

Again Duncan gave a grudging sigh before raising a hand to run through his hair, "I don't?" he growled.

Heather gave a light humph as she crossed her arms, "An ass like you doesn't just apologize! Because that would require _emotion_! And emotion is something you don't have cause if you did, you would have thought of using protection in the first place! You wouldn't have come up with something as stupid as an abortion in my time of crisis! And you _definitely _wouldn't have left me alone when-!?"

She was suddenly cut off as Duncan swung her around to face him before pulling her into a sudden and forceful kiss!

In her shocked state Heather dropped her manila folder allowing a messy scattering of school papers to litter against the floor.

She gave a muffled sound of surprise as she quickly moved to step back, but with every step she made Duncan moved to retrieve it until before long Heather found herself stopped against the concrete wall.

Heather raised her hands up to press against Duncan's shoulders as the delinquent forced his tongue between the boundaries of her lips to move against her own.

Duncan pressed himself against her as Heather tightened her grip against the front of his shirt.

One hand still tightened against her upper arm, his other hand raised to prop up against the wall.

Her anger was supposed to remain prominent.

But her irrability began to unfairly waver at the demanding kiss and soon enough she found herself returning it heatedly.

And for a moment all disputes were long forgotten.

Duncan pulled away slightly out of breath looking to find Heather in the same state, she looked to him with questioning eyes before furrowing her brows lightly,

"Duncan…" she breathed in a small voice that only hinted at anger, "…the hell…?"

Duncan licked his lips lightly relishing the still lingering taste of her. Heather fidgeted lightly as her cheeks heated.

He quirked a brow before asking, "You still mad?"

She blinked, "Wh-what…!?"

He frowned as his dark gaze became searching. Such a serious gaze from him made Heather's stomach flutter uncontrollably, she leaned to press herself back fully against the wall.

Duncan lowered his gaze to the side as he spoke, "I'm trying to make things right here. I apologized…and since that didn't work I thought…" He trailed off.

Heather stared.

He looked to her then his dark gaze looking to her with a sudden intent, "I'm not really all that good at this…" Blue eyes lowered to her lips and Heather felt her body tense knowingly as he shifted closer to her, "So tell me how to make things better…" he muttered lowly.

Heather blushed as she watched him closely.

He wasn't serious right?

He didn't _really _want to apologize…he didn't _care_…

Heather lowered her gaze unsurely to the ground.

She was suddenly so very confused…

But throughout all her confusion there was one thing she was very sure of…one thing she very much wanted…

She raised her silver gaze to him, and she forced her voice to sound firm, "I don't know." Her blush deepened as she then said, "Maybe if you kiss me again…"

Duncan's eyes snapped to her own, and for another moment they stared.

Then slowly a knowing smirk formed against his lips as he leaned in closer, "Oh yeah?" He asked in a low tone.

Heather's lashes lowered temptingly, as she pulled against his shirt lowering him closer toward her.

She spoke against his lips, "Yeah…"

It wasn't as fevered as the first kiss had been, but it still held all the yearning and passion held between the two just the same.

Heather again pulled desperately at Duncan's shirt while he brought his hand up to tilt her chin up to deepen the kiss moving his other hand against her waist.

She pressed herself more fully against him while Duncan allowed his hands to roam.

He pushed her back against the wall allowing his hand to slide lower past her hoodie sweater and past her school skirt to run over silky thighs. With a knowing intent his hand moved back up pushing past the flimsy material, causing Heather to tense before his hand gripped quite unabashed to give her butt a firm grope.

Heather instantly pulled back shoving his arm away to relieve him of his rude touch! Her face in flames she shot him her most murderous glare, "Duncan!"

Still breathing unsteadily he grinned, "Problem?"

Her breathing labored as well she angrily cried, "What the hell is wrong with you!? You are so not making a move!? Now of all times!?"

Duncan took on a thoughtful expression for a moment before giving a daring grin and leaning in close, "Well the way I see it we can find an empty classroom or we can go-"

Her face in flames she sneered, "Are you being stupid on purpose!?"

In a low and tempting tone he spoke, "But I thought we were making up…?"

"I-!?" Heather paused as the reality of his statement hit her.

Had they made up…?

Almost like a real couple…?

Duncan grinned as he leaned in close to rousingly mutter, "And, there's no better sex, then make up sex gorgeous…"

She shot him a warning glare through heated features, "Me and you aren't completely out of the woods yet! I don't even know if that pill took!"

"All the more reason for us to fool around now! I'm not gonna be able to do much with you if you get pregnant you know!"

Heather gave an incredulous stare before her face darkened into anger, "Duncan, you stupid-!?"

She was cut off by his lips suddenly on hers! Caught off guard once again she could only give a surprised squeak as he assaulted her with a deep demanding kiss.

He broke away looking to her with a hazy gaze, flushed and slightly dizzy Heather continued with, "-perverted, dimwitted, jacka-"

His lips were hungrily on hers again. She clutched tightly against his shirt trying to pay no mind to instability in her knees.

Duncan broke away again and Heather looked to him with half hooded lashes, "…dummy…"

He kissed her again, this time Heather couldn't help from returning the kiss tenfold.

When he pulled back they were both breathless and flushed Heather looked to him soft though exquisite expression, "…Maybe…"

Duncan's gaze focused on her lips, "_Maybe_…?" He was more than willing to give more persuasion if needed.

Heather took in an unsteady breath as she shifted slightly before quietly speaking, "I mean…maybe if we're more careful…"

His dark blue gaze shot up to meet her own.

With heavily blushing features she said, "Like…using a condom next time…?"

At this Duncan gave an unamused glare, "What?" he spoke lowly, "Why don't _you_ just get on birth control?"

Heather stared before lowering her gaze to the side, she spoke slowly,

"Well…if this is going to be a problem…we don't have to do anything." She looked back to him with sultry gray eyes, "But…I was actually kinda…looking forward to…" Her hands moved from their clutched position against his shirt moving to press against his chest temptingly, "seeing where this was going…between us…"

Duncan frowned feeling his heart rate increase, finding himself unable to break from her alluring stare.

He glared before speaking lowly, "Heather…I'm not a big fan of _'teasing'_…"

The corner of her lip tilted up just so.

She replied, "Well it doesn't matter anyway." She shrugged, "Cause I'm not using birth control, and since you're not gonna use condoms then I guess-"

"Fine!" Duncan sneered suddenly, "I'll use the stupid condoms! Geez!"

Heather blinked before raising a quizzical brow.

Really…? It had been that easy…? Interesting.

She felt her smirk pull up lightly,

"Now was that so hard?"

Duncan only looked away from her glowering irritably.

Heather then said, "Now if you don't mind, my papers…"

Duncan looked back to her quizzically before looking to the ground at the litter of school papers.

"You made me drop them." Heather spoke, "So pick them up."

He raised a brow, "Say what?" He pushed away from her slightly as Heather crossed her arms, "You're a big girl you can pick them up yourself."

Heather looked innocently thoughtful as she then replied, "Well I guess I can." She gave an irritable huff, "But if you can't do this one little thing for me then I can only _hope_ you don't expect_ anything_ from me."

Heather then moved to push past him before kneeling down to begin picking up the scattered papers as Duncan fumed irritably at her.

The final bell sounded throughout the school signaling the end of the school day.

A small stack of papers in hand Heather stood to move to pick up another round of papers that had scattered just a little further off but paused when Duncan suddenly snatched the papers from her hand before irritably grunting,

"Move, stupid, I'll get 'em."

Heather blinked with a light start as Duncan began to move to pick up the rest of her fallen papers.

A knowing grin formed on her face as a smug look graced her features,

"Well, well, well. Look at the perfect gentleman."

Duncan said nothing as he finished picking up the remainder of Heather's papers.

He stood with the full stack of papers just as other kids began to crowd into the stairwell to make their way down.

Heather moved toward him with a victorious smirk as she held out her hand to retrieve the papers which Duncan was stuffing back into the manila folder.

"Nice work delinquent. You can count this as your girl scout deed of the day."

But as she reached for the folder Duncan moved to keep the papers from her reach.

He glared, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Heather gave an innocent questioning look.

"You're trying to hold sex over my head? That's pretty damn underhanded even for you."

Her face heated as she shot him a glare, "I don't know what you're talking about! Now give me that folder I was supposed to have turned that in to the attendance office before the last bell!"

Hence her reason for being out before the final bell.

Duncan grinned grabbing hold of her arm pulling her close to him, "You know I'm still holding you to that statement you made earlier, right?"

Her blush deepening Heather gave an irritated huff, "I don't care!"

Because secretly she had expected him to…secretly she had anticipated it…

He only grinned as he lowered his hand down to take firm hold of her own, he then made to move out of the stairwell and into the crowding hallways pulling Heather along with him.

"H-hey!?" she cried out almost indignantly, "What are you doing!?"

"We're going to the attendant's office stupid." He looked to her waving the manila folder in her face, "You said you had to drop these off didn't you?"

He continued on down the hallway as Heather trailed behind with slightly startled features.

She blinked quite astonished before lowering her gaze to their linked hands.

His larger hand securely keeping a firm hold against her smaller one.

Her cheeks still slightly red she felt her heart speed up.

She tried to pay it no mind as she quickened her pace to keep up with him.

"Fine!" She replied haughtily, "But since you're walking me to the attendance office you might as well also give me a ride home."

Duncan looked to her with a questioning gaze. He almost made to ask her what happened with her car but then paused upon remembrance of what she had told him Saturday night.

Obviously her parents had not taken lightly to the fact that she had failed to answer their calls.

He gave a light chuckle before replying, "Alright sure thing babe. But before that I also need to take back the hall pass for my class."

Heather looked to him with a curious gaze before knowing smile graced her features, "Oh yeah! Your teacher's gonna be pissed you know. He's gonna know you weren't using the bathroom."

Duncan only gave an uncaring half shrug, "He should be used to it by now."

Heather gave an amused laugh.

And as they continued down the halls with casual conversation neither one took notice of the many curious gazes of their fellow students.

The students they passed watched with looks of both amusement and shock. Girls spoke quietly while pointing with strong commentary on their lips while guys watched them with regal smirks and grins.

For nobody failed to notice the couple as they continued down the hallway side by side still holding hands.

It was the first and only form of affection anyone had ever seen them give to the other.

And nobody could help thinking; about damn time!

~TBC~

And we all learn a valuble lesson, safe sex is the best sex and only you can prevent forest fires. XD

It's been awhile since I used any of my OC's so I tried to cram them all into this chap hence the cafeteria scene. Lol! And don't fret guys what happened between Joey and Shawn will be revealed soon. I don't really know when myself but just know it's soon.^-^

I'm also thinking of giving the next chap another steamy DxH scene though I don't think I'll do another M scene...or maybe I will! IDK!=p Till then!


	20. Danger Caution Beware

The Hostile Hookup

Chapter twenty here we go! This chap was so much fun to write! The only problem I really had with it was the ending...which I had to change like fifty-million times cause I was just not happy with it! Took forever to get it right but I'm happy with it now!^-^

Now where I stand with The Hostile Hookup chapter twenty, I can safely say that from here on there will be about only six more chapters left. I have another chapter fic that I need to update but once I get that done I think I'ma only focus on this fic. In that way I'm going to try and get two chapters out in each month. Now listen when I say the word 'TRY'! Life has a way of getting complicated on me, and who knows what the summer has in store.^^;

Another thing once again, everyone needs to be warned,** there is some M rating stuff in this chapter.** Nothing to bad but it's always good to be prepared, no?

On that note,

Enjoy!

* * *

Danger. Caution. Beware.

Almost in a mechanical dreamlike state Joey wrote against the large dry erase broad in the math classroom copying the problems from the math book he held in his hand to the board.

He barely paid attention to the problems he wrote, his mind being far too preoccupied with turbulent thoughts.

It was a nice sunny Friday afternoon and the bell had just rung, not long ago, signaling the end of the school day. As always, this left most of the Riverdale students outside talking loudly with friends making last minute plans for the weekend.

Joey on the other hand was getting ready for his daily afterschool tutorials which would be starting in another fifteen minutes or so.

His tutoring classes, lately, had been becoming much more crowded and hectic with additional students.

It was getting to the point where the poor boy needed to request teacher assistance.

Though the reason for the rise in students in tutorials was pretty obvious, the end of school finals was looming by closer and students were beginning to freak out!

Granted Joey also tutored a science course and an English course as well but math seemed to be the hot topic at the moment.

Math seemed to be the subject everyone was struggling with the most.

And it was at this moment that Joey finally began to think that maybe he had bite off just a little more than he could chew.

After all _his_ school finals were coming up as well and he was getting behind in some of his classes. But with so many students asking him for help lately it seemed he hardly had anytime to worry about anything else!

Not to mention he was getting ready to take his S.A.T.'s again.

For the_ third_ time…

Joey had been troubled for some time now.

His thoughts were just a little too unfocused and it left him believing that each time he took the test he truly could have done so much better.

This upcoming Saturday would be his last time to take the test.

And more than ever he needed to concentrate.

Unfortunately that was easier said than done…

He gave a light tense when he heard the classroom door open gently.

Joey let out a soft air of relief realizing his help for today's tutorial was here.

"Mrs. Headly thanks so much for coming!" He said graciously as he squeezed the dry erase marker top back in place. He turned to her with a smile, "I really appreciate you helping mee_eahhhhhh_!"

A deep frown on her face Heather looked to the smaller boy with questionable annoyance,

"The hell Joey! What are you screaming for!"

Embarrassed and shocked Joey pointed an incredulous finger at the girl, "Y-you're not Mrs. Headly!" as though she herself must not have been aware of this fact.

Heather gave an irritated glare, "Uh, _no_! Do I _look_ like an overweight, middle aged, black, math teacher to you!"

And with that she angrily made her way into the classroom moving between the rows of desks to one in particular, and then kneeling down she reached under the desk picking up a binder that she had left in the classroom earlier that day.

Joey stood tense and anxious with the other girl in the room watching her nervously as she made to stand back up holding the binder properly against her side.

She looked to him.

He tried hard to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest, his face reddening slightly.

Heather gave him a strange look as she began to make her way back to the classroom door, "You're so weird, I swear." She muttered frivolously.

Joey only shuffled nervously.

And then there was Heather…his worry for her had also been a sudden distraction.

He had been waiting for..._forever_ now to talk to her. And here she was!

And with her sudden unsuspected presence before him…and now she was suddenly leaving again!

Joey opened his mouth to call out to her but paused.

Heather placed her hand against the class door's knob.

Joey found his chances slipping. He knew he would never again have another chance to speak with the raven haired girl alone!

He needed to tell her!

Heather opened the door ready to make her way out.

Joey blurted,

"I got the disks back for you!"

Heather paused.

Joey instantly clamed his mouth shut with an unsure tense…seriously questioning his loyalty and where this would lead.

He hoped he would be able to ease some of his worries by filling Heather in with this sudden news.

She pulled the door back closed before looking to Joey, "You did?"

She spoke evenly her silver eyes alight with interest.

For a moment Joey wondered why he needed to remind her of something like this?

Shouldn't_ she_ have been the one asking him about the disks?

He furrowed his brows uncertainly before giving a light nod to her question.

Heather raised her other hand to place against her hip.

For a moment nothing was said between the two.

And then Heather quietly spoke, "Where are they?"

Joey opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

He remembered the words he had spoken with Shawn that day.

He fidgeted slightly…and then he did something that was highly outside of his character…

He lied.

"I…I got rid of them."

Heather blinked, "What? You got rid of them? Just like that?"

He lowered his gaze unsurely to the ground fidgeting nervously again, "Y-yeah. Just like that. You said you wanted them gone so I-"

"I said I wanted you to _get them_ _for me_! As in _hand them over to me_ dimwit!"

Joey raised his gaze nervously to her, "Well…what's the difference? The point is you wanted the disks from Duncan right? I did that for you."

Heather huffed irritably as Joey continued watching her with unsure anxiety.

And finally he spoke the winning words, "He doesn't have anything on you anymore."

Heather blinked as the realization of the situation hit her.

"So…you don't have to pretend to be his girlfriend anymore."

She lowered her gaze to the ground.

Again the silence ensued.

Joey's frown deepened as he awaited her next words.

Her words of thankfulness.

Her words of praise.

Her words, finally, of acceptance.

Joey hadn't known that he was holding his breath.

And finally she spoke,

"Thanks." She muttered her expression lost to him since her gaze was still trained on the ground.

He felt his heart flutter as hope swelled up within him.

Heather turned back towards the door, she said,

"But…it doesn't matter anymore…"

As quickly as it had come the hope quickly dispersed from within him.

He gave a look of complete confusion, "What…? What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

Heather's frown deepened as she continued to refuse his gaze ignoring the sudden fluttering in her stomach.

"This is what you wanted right? You were upset he'd show the entire school that disk, but now you don't have to worry about that! You told me to get them for you, you said-"

"Yeah, I know what I_ said_ Joey!" snapped Heather heatedly looking to him with an agitated glare.

Joey instantly silenced with a fretful and apologetic look.

Heather gave an annoyed sigh before reaching her hand up to push some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Irritably she replied, "Listen…it's…it's a little different now."

Joey stared, and then slowly, without him even realizing it his expression darkened into an irritable look,

"Different how?" he spoke lowly.

His tone of voice caused Heather to look to him with an irritable raise of her brow,

"Different as in none of your beeswax."

Joeys brows furrowed as his gaze became searching.

Heather looked away from him bringing her binder up to hold against her chest wrapping her arms about it properly.

Joey was a very smart boy.

It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

He moved to place the math book he had been holding against the teacher's desk.

"You know, Duncan…!" he started out strongly just to come to an unsure pause.

Heather looked to him expectantly.

And he knew this was the first time he ever had her full undivided attention on him.

But he also knew it was only because he was speaking of Duncan…the knowledge of this brought a slight pain to his chest.

Nonetheless he had to make his words count!

"Duncan…" he tried again lowering his gaze back to the ground, "…he's…he's not the best guy out there…"

Heather stared, before giving a light, "Tch," as an amused smirk pulled on her features, "What are you gonna give me advice on boys now?" her smirk turned more mean as she then said, "Would you even know where to start?"

"He's a jerk! He's mean and rude and doesn't follow school rules!"

"So that means I shouldn't date him?" she questioned with amusement.

Joey stared at her, "So it's true then? You two are…really dating?" He looked to the ground, "Like…for real?"

Her smirk slowly slipped from her face she also looked away, "Now I…I didn't say that…"

Joey's gaze quickly snapped up to her, "Then you're _not_ dating…?"

Heather opened her mouth to answer. No words formed.

His brow once again furrowed quizzically, "What are you two?"

Slowly she closed her mouth shut.

Now that was very good question.

But that was also a very dangerous path of thought…one that she did well to steer clear from.

For as it were she and Duncan had still yet to put a clear definition to their relationship yet.

She looked away from Joey, "Listen just don't worry about it okay! It's not like it's any of your business anyway!"

She again opened the door to make her way out.

Joey scowled irritably before suddenly calling out, "You know he was with Courtney before he was with you!" A sudden hostility getting the better of him, a sudden anger that he could not contain any longer.

Heather again paused in her leave.

"Have you ever once thought about that! That he might _still _be with her!"

Heather said nothing.

Instead she thought about the time after they returned from spring break.

And his near full week absence and who she had_ known_ he had been visiting.

And then she thought of now…and her current unease with the delinquent.

A problem Joey was quite ready to point out,

"You know he's been gone all week!"

And then he said the thing that Heather herself had been silently dreading as well.

"How do you know he's not with her right now!"

There was another sudden tightening in her chest.

She scowled angrily at the ground as her hand tightened against the doorknob.

Duncan had failed to show up to school for the past week.

And no one had heard a thing from him.

Heather did well to pretend this didn't bother her.

In a low and cold tone she spoke,

"Just leave me alone."

And then she left being sure to slam the door loudly behind her.

Joey stood glaring at the door after her.

He felt livid and shaky.

Slowly he moved to allow himself to sit in the chair behind the teacher's desk.

He raised his hands up to prop his elbows against the desk before allowing his head to rest in his hands.

Why…why had he just said that?

He hadn't meant to…

He could have seriously hurt Heather's feelings.

And by slandering Duncan's name like that…!

What was he becoming?

And in the end it left the poor boy so regrettably remorseful.

Yet so painstakingly torn…

For even as he sat there regretting his recent words he still found he couldn't help but think,

"What's so great about Duncan anyway…?"

In a near nonexistent whisper that Joey himself could barely hear.

But that was okay.

There was no one in the empty classroom to answer him anyway.

……

Richard stood outside in the still crowded parking lot with a laughing smile on his face as he spoke to a slightly tanned boy who stood next to his large white pickup truck.

He had short black hair and dark brown eyes and just from his looks alone one could tell he was from a Hispanic origin.

"So you coming or what?" He asked Richard with a slightly questioning gaze.

Richard, though amused, stared at the other boy slightly incredulous.

"You're kidding?" He spoke after a moment's time, "_That's_ what you and the other guys are doing tonight?"

The other boy nodded.

Richard grinned, "You're crazy, you know that right Carlos?"

The boy known as Carlos grinned, "Come on man it'll be fun!"

Richard considered only for a moment before regrettably saying, "Nah, I can't."

Carlos furrowed his brow, "You're blowing us off again? Geez what's with you?"

Richard gave a half shrug, "I'm busy."

"Yeah, you're always busy." He said unconvinced, "Doing what?"

"Studying."

Carlos stared, slowly he said, "Okay dude, you know what. That was funny the first few times you used that excuse, but seriously it's getting old now."

Richard grinned, "No man I'm serious. I'm taking the SAT's this weekend."

Again Carlos stared. The two boys had been friends for a long time now and Carlos _knew_ Richard.

So he was quite sure he was being punked at the moment.

Finally he raised a brow, "_You're_ taking the SAT's?"

"Yup."

Carlos looked away, "huh." Was all he said.

Richard gave a quizzical look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The other boy gave a half shrug, "Nothing I just…didn't think you cared about stuff like that."

Richard looked away thoughtfully, "Well…I didn't-"

"I _know_." Carlos interrupted casually, "And now all of a sudden you _do_."

Richard scoffed before giving Carlos a ludicrous look, "What, I can't_ care_ about the SAT's?"

Carlos gave a dull look, "Listen Richard, whatever your _really _doing, I just find it hurtful that you can't tell me the truth about it."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

Carlos brought a mocking hand to his chest as though his heart was in pain, "We've been cool since sophomore year, and yet you _still_ can't trust me!"

Richard gave a light grin, "Listen, you can think whatever you want, but I'm _telling_ you the truth here."

Carlos gave a snort with a light roll of his eyes though an easy smile pulled on his lips, "Yeah whatever."

Richard gave an amused chuckle, "Yeah whatever's right. But listen dude, about tonight, you know that Erika chick is-"

"Hey, jackasses what's up?" Came Duncan's sudden uncaring call causing the boys to quickly look to him in shock.

Unlike the rest of the students that still adorned their class uniforms Duncan was dressed casually in jean pants a dark grey shirt with a dark crossbones and skeleton design on front along with his spiked collar and black wristbands.

Richard stared, "Duncan! We thought you were _dead_!"

Duncan furrowed his brows, "I leave for one week, and the first thing that comes to you guys mind is death?"

Carlos nodded gravely, "Yeah, but don't worry about it, we've already mourned you and gone on with our lives."

Duncan snorted, "Gee thanks."

With a light chuckle Richard asked, "So where you been? I tried to text you but I got nothing back."

Duncan frowned, "Me and the old man went out of town and I forgot to bring my cell's charger."

Carlos raised a brow, "You were out of town for a week? You just got back today?"

"Yesterday. I wasn't gonna come to school at all today, but I got damn bored."

Carlos gave a teasing grin, "So you came to school?"

Richard added, "_After _school was out no less."

"Hey!" Duncan snapped warningly, "I _had_ to get out of that house. Don't fucking judge me."

The boys laughed and Duncan grinned, "And anyway, I had to find out what you guys were getting into this weekend."

At this Carlos's expression light up, "Oh, Duncan, dude you're gonna love this!"

Duncan raised a brow, "Why, what's going on?"

"Alright," Carlos explained, "You know Ashley right? Heather's girl?"

Duncan nodded slowly.

One of Heather's harpies, right.

Carlos continued, "And do you know Erika?"

Duncan took on a thoughtful look.

"You know, blonde chick, she wears glasses. She dated Nick for a while not too long ago."

"I think I know who you're talking about." Duncan replied not really caring one way or the other.

"Well Ashley told me that's she's having a sleepover tonight." Carlos grinned, "She invited me and a few guys to stop by."

Duncan stared, "You guy's gonna crash it?"

Richard gave a light chuckle, "It's kinda stupid."

Carlos spoke humbly, "If a bunch of girls crowded in one place in their underwear is stupid, I don't wanna be smart."

Duncan smirked before giving a debating half shrug, "Seems…a little too junior high-ish for me."

Carlos gave a smug grin, "Heather will be there."

Duncan's brows rose with slight intrigue, "She will?"

His grin grew, "Well that sure helped change your mind didn't it? You two have been getting along _awfully _well lately."

Duncan said nothing but he couldn't help the tilt in the corner of his lip giving him an all knowing smirk.

He allowed his gaze to wonder from the two boys as he brought a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck,

"Hey, speaking of Heather…" Duncan spoke casually, "She hasn't…asked about me or anything…has she?"

The two boys answered without missing a beat,

"No." said Carlos.

"Not a word." Said Richard.

Duncan looked to them with a flat though irritable glare, "Oh. Thanks for answering so fast."

Richard gave an easy smile, "Well we hardly ever talk to Heather as it is, so it's not like we'd be the first guys she'd come to looking for answers about you."

Duncan fumed, Richard grinned, "But if it makes you feel better, since you've been gone this entire week, Heather has been spending a lot of extra time with Shawn."

Duncan looked to Richard with a glare.

"Why the fuck would that make me feel better!"

Richard opened his mouth then closed it shut to really think his last statement through, "I…don't know."

Duncan scowled.

Carlos began to go searchingly through his pockets before pulling out a pack of cigarettes, "Don't worry about it." He said casually whilst placing the nicotine stick in his mouth, "Everyone knows they're just friends. The only reason they hang out is cause they have a few classes together."

The delinquent glowered unconvinced, "You sound just like Heather."

Carlos only gave a light shrug before going searchingly through his pockets once again. After a moment's time he scowled, "Shit I think I left my lighter in my locker." He looked to Richard, "Let me borrow your light for a second."

Richard gave a light shake to his head, "Don't have it. I'm giving it up."

This instantly caught Duncan and Carlos's attention.

Both boys stared before slowly Duncan asked, "Given what up?"

"Smoking." Richard said with a grin amused at the boys shocked looks, "You guys are trippin' big time."

"_Us_!" Duncan said incredulously, "When the hell did you stop smoking!" He furrowed his brow, "What the else has changed in the past week!"

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Chill man he's lying."

Richard laughed, "Whatever, I'll see you guys later." He smirked, "Try and be good tonight."

Duncan blinked, "Wait a second you're not going?"

Richard was usually the first one to jump aboard for shenanigans such as this.

"Nope." Richard answered uncaringly before moving to make his way from the two boys heading back towards the schools.

Duncan stared with a highly quizzical look on his features before looking to Carlos,

"What the hell is-?"

"I don't believe any of this shit he's been spewing lately." Carlos interrupted uncaringly before looking to Duncan with a dull glare, "But what about you? _Please _tell me in the past week you haven't quite smoking as well."

He gave a light smirk before going through his pockets in search for his lighter.

……

Heather gave a grudging sigh as she and Ashley made their way up the grand walkway towards Erika's house.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She grumbled moodily, "Sleepovers are so stupid! What are we, five!"

Ashley grinned, "What are you talking about! Sleepovers are fun!" she gave a light pout, "And Ariel and Tory wouldn't come with me and I didn't want to go alone."

Both girls sported casual wear as they made their way to the front door.

Heather snorted, "Because Ericka is annoying, _that's_ why they didn't want to come! And you know what she _is_!" Heather huffed irritably, "She always acts like we're the best friends and always wants to hang out! The stupid twit!"

Ashley's grin turned playful as she then said, "You know what? I think she may have a little lesbian crush on you."

Heather glared as they made their way up the front porch, "Don't even joke about that. Knowing my luck it might turn out to be true."

Ashley laughed, "Chill out, this'll be fun!" She looked away from her friend with a knowing smirk, "Especially when the entertainment shows up."

Heather rung the door bell before looking to Ashley with a dull gaze, "Say what?"

She looked back to Heather with a sweet smile, "Nothing."

Heather gave an annoyed scoff, "Whatever." She muttered before looking to the door, "Let's just hurry up and get this night over with." With a roll of her eyes she says, "I can already tell it's going be a major disaster."

The door suddenly thrust open.

"Hello! My oh, my what a brilliant surprise!"

Ashley gave a look of incredulous shock Heather stared in angry disbelief, her brow twitched slightly.

With an overjoyed smile and mean green eyes Madeline stood in the doorway.

"Heather dear, I wasn't expecting you! I didn't think slumber parties were your_ thing_!"

Heather's incredulous look slowly shifted to that of murder. She looked to Ashley accusingly.

She was quick to speak in her defense, "Hey don't look at me! I didn't even know she gonna be here!"

Madeline laughed, "Me and Ericka are good friends so she invited me and I accepted!" Her smile turned mean and she and Heather looked to each other with unfriendly glares, "Oh this will be fun!"

Heather glowered, "I spoke to soon. This _already is _a disaster!"

……

How ironic was the phrase slumber party when the slumbering part never seemed to happen.

The night had progressed smoothly late into the evening and the girls were all exceptionally wired up, having broken into the liquor cabinet opening a few gallons of different flavored ice cream, and of course sitting down to some good old fashioned gossip.

The slumber party consisted of a decent amount of girls from Riverdale and a select few who weren't.

Ericka had proudly boasted that her parents had left together for a romantic vacation getaway for their anniversary and with her older siblings in college she had the house all to herself!

With blankets and sleeping bags littered all over the expanse living room the girls sat together whilst the movie 'Love Happens' played lowly in the background.

Wearing a simple t-shirt and boxers Ericka sat cross legged on the floor before Heather who sat on the living room sofa sporting her white shirt and pink girl boxers she had worn on the show. With an intense expression on her features Ericka carefully applied purple polish to Heather's toenails.

Looking up to the dark haired girl Ericka smiled saying, "Heather, I wish I had feet like you. There so petite and dainty. What size are you?"

With gallon of rocky road placed greedily in her lap Heather licked her spoon before uncaringly saying, "Shut up and polish."

Ericka smiled prettily, "Yes ma'am!"

Heather glowered. Suck up.

Suddenly the couch dipped next to her and Heather looked up with a start to find Madeline smiling gaily with a bottle of wine in her hands. She wore a large light blue button up shirt.

"Awww, what's the problem with little miss bossy now?" She slurred happily.

"Get away from me you drunk." Heather muttered irritably.

She laughed happily, "I'm not drunk silly, I'm celebrating!" She raised her bottle up before loudly proclaiming, "Just a few more weeks to prom! Whooo!"

At this the girls laughed while some of them cheered along with her.

One of the girls grinningly stated, "Oh, that's right! You're still dating Derek aren't you? That means you'll be coming to our prom right Maddy?"

Madeline nodded, "Derek even booked us a limo!" She grinned, "Who wants to ride with us!"

At this many of the girls quickly raised their hands up with loud, "ME, ME, ME, ME's!"

Ashley gave an indignant pout as she sat on the couch's armrest applying eye shadow, "I don't have a date for prom." She muttered woefully. But then a plotting smirk pulled at her features before she muttered, "But that'll all change if tonight goes well."

Heather looked to her, "What did you say?"

Her face glowed with innocence, "Me? Nothing."

Heather stared at her friend with a dull glare, "Why the hell are you putting on makeup?"

Ashley tensed slightly but kept her innocent smile as she said, "What can't a girl look good just for the sake of looking good?"

Heather's glare darkened, Ashley looked away nonchalantly.

"You're up to something are you?" Heather muttered suspiciously.

Ashley grimaced lightly but fund herself suddenly saved when Madeline grabbed onto Heather's shoulder to shake the dark haired girl rather aggressively whilst happily asking,

"Heather, Heather, Heather, what about you! Do you wanna ride in a limo with us!"

Heather instantly slapped the girl's hands off of her before shooting her an angry glare,

"No, I don't wanna ride in a damn limo with you!"

Madeline pouted, "But why not!"

"Cause you're face pisses me off that's why! And didn't I tell you to get away from me!"

Madeline stared in a slightly drunken stupor before a mean grin split across her features, "Oh I get it you don't _have_ a date!" She giggled in amusement.

Heather bristled, "I do so!" She argued quickly without really thinking about it.

Ashley blinked before a happy smile graced her features, "Oh so Duncan finally asked you huh?" She gave a light scoff with a roll of her eyes, "About time, talk about waiting till the last minute!"

Heather scowled at Ashley as she felt her face heat slightly, "Wh-who said it was with Duncan!"

Because as of yet the delinquent had made no mention of prom. Even with all the students talking about it and the daily reminders of hundreds of posters about it littered on the school walls.

Not that it mattered or anything…it's not like she was _expecting _him to ask her or anything…

But at her statement all the girls looked to her with shocked and startled features,

"You're not going to prom with Duncan!" Asked one girl.

"Does this mean your cheating on him!" asked another.

"It's with Shawn isn't it!" cried another before smirking all knowingly, "I so knew it!"

"No, no, and _no_!" snapped Heather irritably before crossing her arms with a huff, "All I'm saying is that I might not be going to the prom with him…" The girls all stared obviously expecting more. But Heather only finished with an unimpressive, "That's all…"

Madeline gave a small chuckle with a quick swig of her bottle, "That means she's going by herself…"

Heather looked to her with a mean glare.

Another girl asked, "Well then who are you going with? I mean…you _are_ going right?"

"Of course I'm going!" Heather answered quickly.

She had been looking forward to her senior prom since her freshmen year! No_ way_ she wasn't going!

It was the one last glimmer of hope for her senior year.

"Just by yourself." Madeline finished with a mean grin.

Heather moved to grab Madeline's bottle with an angry, "Give me that bottle! I'm gonna break it over your skull!"

Ericka cried out, "Calm down Heather! The polish isn't dried yet!"

Heather instantly stilled. Cause as any girl knew messed nail polish was a great annoyance!

Madeline laughed moving safely away from the raven haired girl, "So temperamental!" she giggled feverishly.

Another girl rolled her eyes, "Oh give her a break Maddy." She looked thoughtful before saying, "I'm sure Duncan's been meaning to ask…but just hasn't because he's been gone all week. Right Heather?"

Heather looked irritably away, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Having finished with Heather's nails Ericka leaned back against her palms raising a pretty brow behind her glasses, "Hey, where has he been anyway?"

Heather looked to the ground with a frown, "Don't know." She answered easily.

Again the girls stared expecting more.

Heather silently cursed the delinquent out in her mind. How dare he leave like that and not tell her about it.

Just who the hell did he think he was anyway! And no calling! Not even a simple text!

Well fine if he was gonna be like that…

Heather crossed her arms haughtily, "And I don't care."

"Really?" asked another girl with a light grin, "Because lately you two…" She trailed off meaningfully causing Heather to bristle defensively.

"Lately we what!" she snapped.

She never finished her sentenced instead her smile wavered with a need to giggle and she lowered her gaze to the ground whilst a few other girls actually did allow their laughter's to sound.

Heather blushed, "You bitch's are _so_ off!"

This only caused their laughter to grow more.

A dark skinned girl with long braids done in her hair looked up to Heather with an all knowing smile, "It's all right Heather, everyone all ready knows. You two are spending way more time together, you hardly fight anymore," She gave coy smirk, "And I've seen you two play kissy face in the hall a few times…"

Heather's blush intensified. Dammit! She had told that idiot people would be watching!

Though she hadn't really fought him all that hard on the matter…

Another girl grinned before teasing with a light blush, "They've been leaving school together a lot also!"

The girls _'Ooohhhed'_ at this while Heather's frown deepened through her blush, a horrid foreboding filling through her.

The horror that was slumber parties was coming to life!

This is why she hated these things nothing like a bunch of buzzed teenage girls all together wanting to know every little aspect of one's love life! For as it were nothing was off limits at slumber parties, it was like an unwritten law or something! Heather needed to divert herself from the spotlight and fast!

"Er…" she started, "So did anyone see that last episode of Canada's Next Top Model?"

Madeline gave a sly smirk, "So our little Heather is finally a woman, huh!"

Heather turned to her with a glare, "Who asked you!"

Another girl spoke up taking a Glamour magazine she rolled it up before holding it near her lips she spoke to it like it was microphone, "Okay everyone, we are finally going to get the 411 on Heather and her first long term relationship with Duncan! Heather, give us the honest to goodness truth! Just how far have you gone with Duncan?"

And then she placed the makeshift microphone before Heather expecting her to play along.

She could not have been more wrong.

Heather gave an icy glare, "None of your damn business!"

Another girl gave an unfair pout, "Oh come on Heather! We told ours!"

"I don't care!"

The girl who had attempted at interviewing Heather spoke again, "Well then what is up with that!" And she used her magazine makeshift microphone to then point dramatically to the lovely piece of jewelry that hung from around Heather's neck.

Heather grimaced.

She had forgotten she had worn the heart shaped necklace Duncan had given her.

Heather brought her hand up to cover over it, "Wha-what about it!"

The girl grinned, "Duncan gave it to you didn't he."

Heather opened her mouth ready to deny this but paused. She realized that statement hadn't been a question.

She closed her mouth before looking to Ashley with an irritable glare.

Ashley shrugged, "I didn't say anything. It must have been Ariel or Tory."

At this all the girls gave excited cries making Heather tense with a start as the girl with the magazine happily stated,

"So it's true!"

The girls crowded closer to Heather,

"Duncan gave you a necklace! Let me see!" Cried one of the girls.

"Me to! I wanna see it!"

"It's that heart necklace you're always wearing right Heather!"

Heather scowled, "Will you all back off!"

But all the girls stopped with a freezing halt when suddenly there was loud honking from outside.

Again and again, until it became quite apparent that not only was the honking just from outside it was trying to gain their attention.

Ericka stood making her way toward the window, "Who the hell is that?" The other girls quickly followed in excitement.

"Oh my god!" Cried one of the girls in shock, "It's a bunch of boys!" She stared before giving a slight furrow of her brow, "I think they're from our school."

"Oh Yeah! Now that we have boys this is really a party!" Cried another girl making the others talk loudly with grins and excitement.

Ericka was the exception, "They can't come in here!"

"Why not! This'll be fun!" Cried another girl.

"Oh, oh!" Cried the dark skinned girl with braids as she looked out the window, "Quintin is out there!" She looked to Ericka with glowing features, "Girl, we have _got_ to let them in!"

"Oh my god it's so romantic almost like Romeo and Juliet!" At this all the other girls squealed in excitement as Ericka began to come to the horrid conclusion that she was very outnumbered.

Still sitting on the couch Heather took in another spoonful of rocky road,

"Crazy bitches," She muttered around the spoon, "I think they're getting romantic confused with horny."

Madeline laughed in amusement proving herself a giddy drunk, "And anyway," She stated throwing in her two cents, "just how the hell is this anything like, Romeo and Juliet?" Then she giggled at the thought.

Ashley who still sat on the armrest next to Heather looked to both girls with a raised brow, "Oh come on! What's with you two! You both should be much more excited, this is fun!"

Heather looked to her with a glare, "You planned this didn't you?" She asked suddenly.

"What!" Ashley looked innocently away, "No of course not."

Heather and Madeline both shared knowing looks.

Ericka suddenly moved toward them, "Heather, you agree with me don't you! I mean any other time I'd be all up for this but if my parents found out that boys were in the house-!"

"What the hell are you asking me for! I don't care it's your stupid slumber party!"

Ashley happily chirped in, "I think we should let 'em in!"

To which all the girls cheered happily!

Ericka paled with defeat.

……

Duncan stood leaning against the truck full of boys that sat parked near the curb in front of the grand house that he assumed was Ericka's. Boys stood on the Ericka's lawn and on the back pickup of the truck as they talked loudly amongst each other waiting for the girls to come out.

Carlos who still sat in the driver's seat began to push against the truck's horn creating a loud disturbance in the night and unsettling many of the neighbors.

"Hey Ericka!" Called out one of the boys, "You gonna come out and show us your tits or what!"

The boys laughed loudly at this.

(Inside, the girls 'ohhed' and laughed at Ericka as she flushed red with a look of pure rage!)

Another boy looked to Carlos as he asked, "You sure Ashley asked you to stop by?"

Carlos smirked at him, "Positive, I mean the chicks pretty much been dropping hints for about a week now." His smirk grew smug and lewd as he then said, "I'm thinking about giving her a test run, see if I'm missing out on anything."

The other boy chuckled at this.

Whilst another rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Jesus well they need to get their asses out here. I can't believe we left the bar early for this!"

Another boy looked to Duncan with a teasing grin, "Hey Duncan, why don't you get Heather to come out here and give us a little show?"

The delinquent had been texting casually on his cell phone but looked up to catch the other boy in a warning and dangerous glare.

His teasing grin relented just lightly, "I was only kidding man."

Duncan pushed himself up from off his leaning position on the truck, "You dorks have fun trying to get the girls to come out and play." The boys looked to him curiously as he began to make his way across the lawn toward the back fence, "And call me when your bout to leave."

A few boys looked after the delinquent with questionable eyes.

"Now where the hell is he going?" spoke Carlos with a dull gaze and a light rise of the brow.

……

"You know I think Ashley may have a point." Spoke Madeline with a giddy smile on her face as she sat next to Heather on the couch. The two girls now alone in the living room as the rest of the party had run off to invite the boys inside, "We really _should _be more excited having the guys over."

Heather allowed her silver glare to slide to her then back ahead as she continued to watch the ending of 'Love Happens'.

"So go catch up to the other idiots. Idiot."

Madeline looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing on as though Heather had never spoken,

"But when I really think about it." She said with a light slur, "I would have to say the whole reason I'm not as gun ho about this as I would be is because I'm already in a relationship with Derek." She smiled happily before looking to Heather and leaning in close, "It's hard to get excited about other boys when you're already in love, you know."

Heather continued to glare irritably at the large flat screen TV but furrowed her brow as Madeline's last words began to register.

Wait…what exactly was she saying…?

She looked to her then with a quizzical look ready to challenge her on her words but quickly flinched back at Madeline's closeness.

The older girl gave a pretty smile, her eyes slightly glossy and a notable flush against her cheeks from her alcohol consumption.

In a tone that was strongly hinted she spoke, "Do you get what I mean, dear?"

Heather stared before she glared irritably grabbing the nearest pillow shoved it unnecessarily hard in the other girls face,

"Your drunk you stupid wino! Get away from me!"

Quickly backing away at the ferocious attack Madeline only laughed throwing the pillow from her face.

"You're so violent!"

Heather was about to yell once more to her but paused upon hearing the familiar ring tone to her cell phone.

She shot Madeline one more glare (who missed it since she was once more guzzling down the sweet wine) before picking herself from the couch to move toward her bag to go searchingly through it.

Having found the small pink flip phone she quickly opened it to reveal a text message.

The sender of the text momentarily throwing her off guard, her silver eyes widening with a slight start.

The message displayed;

**Com out 2 th backyard**

She looked away from the glowing cell screen with an irritable glower.

So the delinquent was here with the other creeps huh.

He had _some _nerve!

After a week of hearing nothing from him and then for him to just demand her to come out and see him!

She should just leave him out there and let him wait.

Stupid delinquent.

"Ohh, is that from Duncan?"

Asked Madeline as she had somehow materialized to stand just behind Heather reading the text over her shoulder.

Heather quickly flipped her phone shut before turning to the other girl with a promising glare.

Madeline quickly backed away from her with a gloating smile,

"Are you gonna go? Hm? Are you, are you!"

"Shut up!" Heather sneered, "Why don't you act your age for a moment!"

She gave a flirty smirk, "Is that a _yeees_?"

Heather fumed for a moment.

Both girls looked to the other; one all smiles the other with immense annoyance.

Heather turned from her suddenly,

"Just to tell him off!" She called from over her shoulder.

Madeline blinked in confusion, "For?" she inquired.

"For being a dumbass!"

"Ah," Madeline gave a knowing smile, "Well take your time dear! I'll be sure to let the other girls know where you are!" She grinned playfully, "So as not to disturb you two!"

Heather only rolled her eyes leaving the girl to her giddy laughter.

……

Duncan found himself highly impressed with this Ericka chick's backyard. She had one hell of a pool area along with a large Jacuzzi even a grotto!

She was only missing a smoothie pool bar and her backyard would easily put the pool area at Playa des Losers to shame!

His admiration for the grand pool, however, was instantly brought to a halt when he heard the back door open.

Looking up he was graciously greeted with the lovely sight of Heather stepping out wearing her simple pajamas.

A pair of flip flops adorned her feet as she stepped onto the hard concrete looking to the delinquent with a steady gaze.

For a moment nothing was said between the two as they stared.

And the strangest feeling of demur and uncertainty settled in over them.

Heather crossed her arms while lowering her gaze away from his, Duncan shoved his hands into his pockets shifting slightly.

He decided to be the first to break the silence.

"So…" He spoke lowly, "Did I miss the experimental make out session and the lingerie pillow fight?"

Heather gave a soft scoff with a roll of her eyes, bringing her gaze back to him she said,

"Knowing your stupidity I'm sure you _truly _believe that's what happens at slumber parties."

He grinned as her gaze turned flat and exasperated.

They began to fall into their usual roles,

"A guy can dream can't he?" He began to make his way toward her.

She huffed irritably, "Not when the dreams are that retarded, no."

"Come on babe, you can tell me if you've experimented with a little girl on girl action."

"You wish!"

He gave a light chuckle coming to a halt before the raven haired girl.

Heather fumed lightly. He still had some explaining to do!

"So, where the hell have you been all week?"

Duncan answered easily, "Out of town."

Heather stared expecting more, "That's it?" she asked after a moment's time.

Duncan nodded, "That's it." He replied easily.

She furrowed her brow, "You went out of town, on a school week, knowing that we are _this_ close to finals just…just because?"

"Yup, it's fun to be spontaneous."

She glowered, "I don't believe you."

"Oh you don't?" He grinned, "What's with the hostility?"

She answered easily looking away from him uncaringly, "I'm just curious is all. Sounds weird to me."

Duncan gave a light shrug, "Not everything needs to make sense."

Heather looked to him noticing his quick doge of the topic, "So?"

"So what?" he muttered getting slightly fed up with the line of questioning.

"So, where did you go!"

"I already told you. I went out of town."

"That doesn't tell me a damn thing!"

Duncan looked to her with an irritable glare, "What, you wanna keep tabs on me now Heather!"

She glared back, "Such a simple question should not be this hard to answer!"

It pissed her off…It pissed her off to think that he may have went back to her…

He gave an annoyed snort, "I'm not on trial here!"

Heather fumed before taking a step back from him placing her hands superiorly on her hips she stated,

"I think that I'm _entitled_ to an answer!"

Duncan stared slightly incredulous, "You do…?" He asked almost mockingly.

She gave an assertive nod, "I do."

Duncan took a moment to consider this statement; the hidden meaning behind it was not lost to him.

But he decided to ask anyway. Just to stay on the safe side.

He moved to retrieve that step that Heather had taken looking down to her whilst forcing her to look up to him, "And why the hell would you think that?" he asked in a low tone.

She blushed realizing the answer was one that she was just a little reluctant to say.

Nonetheless she tried anyway, "Because we're…me and you are…"

Duncan gave a slight all knowing nod, he had assumed this would be her argument.

He finished for her, "Sleeping together."

Heather's silver gave lowered to the side as her blush heated; she tried to pretend that his statement was just as frivolous to her as it seemed to have been for him, "Yes that!"

Again the delinquent looked considerate, "So what you think I'm out banging another chick or something?"

"I…I didn't say that!"

"No." Duncan said thoughtfully, "But it's _implied_-"

"It is not!" She looked back to him with a heated glare, "Look are you gonna tell me or not!"

Duncan stared at her for a moment with a wary gaze.

He took another step bringing them in near contact, causing Heather to tense with a start.

He leaned in close and she bit her lip anxiously.

His dark blue gaze never once leaving her silver stare, he spoke lowly,

"You do know what this is…between us right…?"

The warning sign was quite clear.

Danger.

There was nothing more between them then heated arguments, unbidden make out sessions in the school hallways, and the casual sex whenever the coast was clear.

At least that's what it seemed like…

For as of yet neither one had yet to voyage to deeper define their relationship.

Not in words anyway.

The delinquent she found was very adamant about steering clear of that topic.

And she sure as hell wasn't about to be the first to touch it.

So she had to be careful not to get too carried away in moments like these, when her heart was racing and her face was warm and she found herself anxious for the delinquent's next move as he pinned her with his gaze alone.

She had to be very careful.

Heather glared, "Yes." She hissed bitterly, "I'm not stupid-"

"Good." Duncan quickly supplied casually, "Then you should know that you're not really entitled to a damn thing."

Heather wasn't ready to lose this argument.

"Listen I hardly think the simple question 'Where were you for the past week?' Should be this goddamn difficult! Even if I'm _not_ entitled to anything, what's wrong with a straight answer!"

Duncan opened his mouth ready to snap back at her but then quickly closed it shut thinking her statement through,

"Alright." He said finally, "You wanna straight answer? I'll give you one," His glare darkened as he leaned in closer, her chin raised in defiance to show she was not to be intimidated, "but first I wanna know what you were doing with four eyes for most of the week."

Her expression startled slightly, before returning back to its signature scowl.

Finally she looked away from him with an exasperated shake of her head.

As though him being near her was an annoyance she could no longer handle, she made her way to move completely away from him.

Duncan glared at her retreating figure.

He had been quite predicting of the raven haired girls reaction to his statement, but that didn't make him any more less pissed about it.

And neither one was going to be the first to give in to the other.

……

Moments had passed leaving the two in silence.

Heather stood near the pools edge admiring the large expanse of dark blue water.

She allowed the thought of how the pool's water resembled that of Duncan's gaze.

Then she quickly pushed the thought aside.

Duncan stood leaning against the concrete wall of the house, blowing out one last stream of smoke he allowed the butt of the cigarette to fall to the ground.

He looked to Heather as she began to walk along the pools edge. Her arms crossed against herself her expression still sulking.

From inside the house he could hear the sounds of music and loud laughter and he had easily come to the conclusion that the boys had been invited inside by the girls.

He sighed before bringing his foot down to smear out the last bit of cigarette before pushing himself up from the wall. He called out to her,

"So are you gonna ignore me for the rest of the night?"

The only answer he got was dull side glare before she looked to the ground ahead of her, being wary of the steps she took.

Duncan sneered, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Heather simply replied, "Tell me where you went."

He sighed grudgingly before making his way toward her, "Tell me why you were hanging around four eyes."

She rolled her eyes, "What does it matter!"

He nodded, "Exactly."

She glared at him, "Don't act like these matters are exactly the same!_ I_ didn't disappear for a week!"

He gave a half shrug, "Their both simple questions, with simple answers."

"You're just trying to avoid the topic." She muttered irritably.

Duncan gave an indifferent look, "Or maybe you're the one avoiding the topic."

Heather rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

Duncan glowered, "I just think it's weird that after I leave, you and four eyes decide to suddenly spend that time to become so chummy."

"Oh, shut up Duncan!"

"Because you know I don't like that idiot!"

"Is that supposed to _mean_ something to me!" She looked to him with a dull glare, "You're jealousy is really getting old. I wish you would just get over it!"

"Says the girl who gets paranoid when I leave town for a week!"

"_Paranoid_!" Heather scoffed incredulously, "Yeah you wish! I already told you I'm just curious! Or…_was_ curious!" She glowered irritably, "Just leave it alone, I don't even care anymore!"

She continued along the pools edge, Duncan began to walk slowly beside her.

His frown deepened, "Jesus Heather why can't we ever just…?" He trailed off grudgingly.

You'd think things would be easier between them now…

Heather also frowned looking to the ground,

"Maybe if you weren't such an ass…"

Duncan his time before slowly replying, "Maybe if you weren't such a bitch…"

Heather gave a bitter chuckle, "A bitch huh?"

"Yeah, a bitch."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch if you didn't have to make everything so fucking difficult-Ahh!"

Her attention caught up in her anger she had completely missed her footing resulting in an ungraceful flailing of her arms and a dangerous teetering towards the pool water.

The sudden rough grip against her arm, however, saved her.

Duncan easily pulled her back to her standing position beside him.

She looked to him with wide eyes while he looked to her with the raise of a brow; his grip lightened against her arm but didn't stray.

Heather felt her cheeks warm up as her gaze lowered to his hand against her then back to his gaze.

It was then she decided that she much more enjoyed the blue of Duncan's eyes compared to that of the water.

Duncan smirked, Heather swallowed,

"Uhm…Thank-"

"You know it would have been funny if I had let you fall." He replied with careless amusement.

Heather felt a vein pulse against her forehead.

His smirk grew as he allowed his gaze to lower slightly, "I'm thinking that shirt of yours would be _very _see through."

She quickly raised her other arm to give him a deserving thrash to his head.

He quickly jerked away from her attack his smirk now an amused grin.

Never letting go of his grip on her he pulled her roughly toward him bringing her safely from the pools edge.

Heather sneered swinging her fist to try once more to get a hit in but was denied that option when Duncan grabbed her other wrist pulling her closer toward him.

"Stupid dumbass!"

"What are you mad for now? It was just a thought!"

"Well don't_ think_ things like that!"

His grin grew, "Why don't you _make_ me?"

Heather's glare turned dull, "I don't make monkeys I train them."

Duncan gave a thoughtful look, "Wow…I think the last time I heard that one I was still wearing pull ups."

She gave a mean smirk, "So, last week?"

His look turned irritable, "Careful babe, you're mouth is making me think that maybe I should have just _let_ you fall in the pool." He grinned tauntingly, "And that can be easily fixed."

At this Heather's eyes widened slightly and she gave a tug to her arms which Duncan still held firmly in his grasp.

Silver iris's narrowed dangerously, "You wouldn't dare."

It was his turn to give a mean smirk.

They stared for a moment.

He so totally would.

Again she gave a fierce jerk to free herself from him.

He held fast but then released one of her arms to dip down bringing his free arm down underneath her thighs easily scooping her up against him.

Heather gave a loud indignant squeal as Duncan picked her up bridal style.

She thrashed angrily about using every curse word in the English dictionary as Duncan began to carry her back towards the pools edge.

But upon realizing that her struggle was not going to end the way she wanted Heather did the next best thing. She quickly moved pressing herself flush against the delinquent bringing her free hand over his shoulder in an almost desperate hug. Her grip tight against his shirt.

Duncan paused with a light start.

He frowned feeling a sudden rush go through him as his heart sped up.

Caution.

He was very aware of the warning sign.

He had to be very careful…with moments like these. Cause as of yet he was still uncertain when it came to…affection from the usual ill tempered raven haired girl. When she gave smiles that didn't have a hidden agenda or malice, when her silver gaze would soften gently without the steely spark of dominance… Or when she kissed him…really kissed him…with no motive of suppressed lust or fervor that he was more accustomed to.

Because kisses like that weren't supposed to be shared between them. That's not what their…relationship was about.

At least…that's how he had figured…

So he had to be very careful with moments like these.

He tensed as Heather spoke, her chin resting on his shoulder her soft tone brushed just against his ear,

"I'm not letting go of you." Her voice held the barest hint of determination, "So if you drop me, you're going down with me."

Oh…so that's what she was doing…

Between her soft body pressed so tantalizingly against him and her soft talking just against his ear he had almost allowed himself to forget what his prior motive had been.

"Is that right." He growled out in a low tone.

He felt her still against him.

And he knew she was slowly processing this situation as well…

Slowly she moved to lean back from the delinquent, she leaned back just far enough so that their gazes could re-connect.

This time she was the one to look down to him while he looked up to her.

Heather bit her lip with uncertainty.

Duncan's gaze quickly lowering to catch this action.

He spoke lowly and very distractedly, "I guess…I can't drop you then."

Heather said nothing as she continued to watch him carefully, her heart slamming against her chest.

Duncan swallowed thickly before quickly raising his gaze back up to meet her own.

He then spoke almost cautiously bringing back their past subject, "Listen babe…If you wanted to know where I was so badly…why didn't you just call me?"

Heather looked away trying to collect herself from being so damn distracted with him.

"I…I didn't think…that…I mean…I didn't think you'd…" She trailed off uncertainly.

Duncan gave a light "Tch," As he allowed a knowing smile to pull across his features, "It's just a damn phone call Heather…It's not like it's that big a deal."

Heather was silent for a moment before bringing her gaze back to him, "Did you _want _me to call you?"

This question caught him a little off guard.

"Uh." He looked away from her, his heart racing once more, "Well uh…I was just saying…" He trailed off unsurely…almost nervously.

She again watched him closely before speaking up in a quiet tone instantly regaining his gaze, "Duncan…could we…move away from the edge of the pool…?"

Duncan blinked before a light smirk crossed against his features. He moved back from the pools edge before turning fully to begin making his way to a certain area with a now confused Heather in tow.

She shifted in his arms apprehensively, "W-wait a second…what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Away from the pool." He gave a scoff, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Heather looked to him with a flat glare, "Okay wise ass well now that we're away from the pool why don't you put me dow-Eeeehhhh!"

With a start she found herself suddenly dropped from the delinquents grasp only to land indecently against the cushioned lounger that made out the bulk of Ericka's many lawn furniture that scattered about the nice backyard.

Heather quickly righted herself to sit up against the lounger she glared at him, "Duncan!"

He grinned down at her, "Yes, love?"

"Is there anything _wrong_ with a little delicacy!"

He raised a teasing brow, "Are you_ ever_ happy?"

She raised a hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Maybe if you drop dead…" She muttered.

She moved sitting up against the lounger looking out to the fancy pool whilst at the same time awaiting the delinquents most assured snide reply.

But when she got none and the silence continued to drag on she raised her gaze to look to him curiously.

A deep frown upon his face Heather found Duncan looking to her chest…or the area just above it.

Heather frowned in return before bringing her hand up to grasp lightly at the necklace he had given her.

Duncan looked away with an irritable expression.

She furrowed her brows quizzically.

Duncan moved to sit against the lounger next to Heather making her pull her legs in under her.

"Do you wear that thing to bed?" he grumbled almost mockingly.

Heather began to absently fidget with the pretty necklace.

"No." She spoke easily, "But then who sleeps at slumber parties anyway?"

Duncan made no reply to this.

Heather looked to him with a slightly raised brow her expression highly curious, "Does it…make you mad when I wear it or something…because-"

"What!" Duncan looked to her with a start, "No! Why the hell would I be mad!"

She gave a half shrug, "I don't know. You always seem upset about it."

"Yeah well…" Duncan looked away irritably, "I'm not."

Heather gave a flat glare, "Huh." Was all she said nowhere near convinced.

Then a sudden thought ran through the delinquents head. He looked back to Heather with an easy smile,

"Actually," He started smoothly, "I was thinking that, that necklace doesn't quite do you justice babe."

Her dull glare still in place Heather only muttered a guarded, "Uh, huh…" waiting for him to continue, a little suspicious of his sudden charm.

He smirked, "I was thinking I should get you something better."

She then became slightly intrigued, "Better? Like what?"

At this Duncan faltered slightly he wasn't really the best on giving gifts to girls.

"Uh…well…I don't know…we could go to the mall and you could pick out something you want…" He suggested unsurely.

At this Heather's eyes practically light up ecstatically as a joyous smile graced her features, "Really! Anything I want!"

Her chance at something expensive and free completely overshadowing her suspicion for the delinquent's motives.

Duncan frowned wondering if this plan was worth the breakage Heather's expensive taste was sure to put on his wallet.

"Yeah." He answered warily, "But in return," he gave a light nod indicating the necklace Heather wore, "You have to give me that."

At this Heather's joy was quick to switch to that of confusion, "What?"

Duncan quickly spoke up, "This trade is in your favor babe, think about it. You're giving up something you _own _for something _better_."

Heather was not impressed with that logic as she crossed her arms moodily, "No deal." She said carelessly.

Duncan frowned furrowing his brow with slight annoyance, "Come on Heather, I'll get ya something ten times better than that stupid necklace."

"I don't want to trade my necklace!"

He glowered figuring she was just playing at being stubborn to grate on his nerves, "Well why the fuck not!"

She looked to him with glare of her own, "You gave this to me because I was feeling bad right!"

Duncan paused with a raise of his brow while Heather fumed looking away from him, "That's what you said remember…You said you knew that I was feeling upset so…so you gave it to me so that I would feel better…" She trailed off feeling her face heat slightly.

She unconsciously began to fidget with the necklace once more. It may not have been such a big deal to him…but it had been a pretty big deal to her.

Any gift without the need for it…without a special occasion is supposed to mean something isn't it…? Or was that just wishful thinking on her part?

Either way…she was not giving up the necklace.

"And anyways…You can't just take back a gift dummy. So there."

Duncan stared at her and her flushed appearance and her refusal to look at him.

He sighed tearing his gaze from the pretty girl to run a hand through his hair.

Crap. What had he done…?

Heather looked to him then to find the delinquent hunched over with an irritable expression on his features, seemingly deep in thought.

She stared for a moment before shifting slightly to bump her knee against his thigh.

Duncan ignored it.

Heather's frown deepened.

He wasn't _really_ that upset over her necklace was he?

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. It seemed silly to her…but nonetheless she decided to help him feel better the one way she thought would help most.

"Shawn's just helping me with one of my classes." She said with an offhanded air about her. "I haven't been doing too well on our last lessons and he offered to help me out. That's the _only_ reason why I've been hanging out with him so much lately."

Duncan looked to her with an irritable expression, "You can't find anyone else to help you out?"

Her look became slightly thoughtful as she raised her gaze up to night sky,

"I guess I could…" She mumbled after a moment's time, "Though I don't really see why I should." She lowered her gaze to the side before training her voice to sound uncaring, "Unless…it _really_ bothers you…"

They sat in silence for a moment.

Her gaze still lowered to the ground Heather sat with slight expectancy for the delinquents next words.

She waited for him to scoff mockingly whilst telling her he could care less yet still come up with some stupid excuse on why she should stop getting help from Shawn anyway.

The same old, same old whenever the topic of Shawn ensued between them.

But Heather was beginning to find it a guilty pleasure in making the delinquent jealous over Shawn.

Cause it was kind of nice seeing him jealous sometimes…almost like a real boyfriend…

But she tensed looking up to the delinquent with a start to find him leaning in over her his gaze trained solely on her in way that caused her stomach to flutter with anxiety.

And then he threw her completely off guard with a simple,

"Yes."

She stared as he moved one hand over her to rest near her side. He leaned in closer,

"It does bother me." He spoke lowly making her heart race.

Heather stared, her silver eyes wide with shock at his admittance.

She opened her mouth then quickly closed it shut finding herself at a loss as to how to reply to this.

And she swore she could have jumped a mile when she felt Duncan's hand place against the side of her waist, but instead she only tensed with a sudden still in her breath.

His gaze still firmly trained on hers Heather knew he was still waiting for her to say something.

But how on earth could he expect any answer to come easily to her when he was moving his hand slowly up against her side to creep under her shirt!

But she tried nonetheless, "Oh…well um…"

Not her best performance.

But it was enough to amuse the delinquent. A light smirk pulled at his features.

"'_Oh, well um'_? That's all you have to say?" he spoke his tone still tantalizingly low.

Heather shifted slightly at the feel of his hand.

"Um…I don't…" Her breath once again stilled in her throat as she suppressed a shudder at the sudden feel of his callous touch brushing against the side of her breast.

"D-duncan!" She gasped out almost breathlessly, "You-you know I'm still not-!"

"Chill babe." He replied with a daring smirk before allowing his hand to slide back down her side in a slow and teasing manner.

Heather swallowed before trying again, "You know I'm still not used to that…" She muttered embarrassedly.

He nodded knowingly, "I know." He replied agreeably, "Which is why I have to keep doing things like this, so you can get used to it." He waggled a lewd brow, "Practice makes perfect gorgeous."

Heather looked away, her expression irritable her face red.

"Yeah, you've said that before…" She muttered almost inaudibly causing the delinquent's grin to grow, "But you know…it would be a little nice, if you'd consider that I'm still very new to…all this and take things just a little slower."

Again Duncan nodded knowingly, "Yeah, I did that."

Heather felt her brow twitch, "How the hell is pulling me into the boys bathroom taking it slow!" she spoke of a past moment.

Duncan gave an almighty smirk, "Chicks usually find things like that romantic."

"The hell we do!" She gave murderous glare, "You're just lucky I got out of there without being seen! Do you know the rumors that would've been flying around otherwise!"

"Lucky my ass." Duncan muttered grudgingly. He hadn't got any play and Heather had left him on the floor with a throbbing knot on his head the size of all Canada!

Duncan leaned in raising a brow, "Do you know how long it's been since we last fooled around?"

Heather looked uncaring, "Nope, don't know." She lied.

Two weeks ago on a Thursday night when she had snuck him into her room. (After the threat of an unplanned pregnancy and with the more responsible use of condoms.)

His hand still placed against her side Duncan then gave the raven haired girl a light pinch. She gave a startled squeak instantly flinching away from his touch but this movement only forced her to recoil against the smirking delinquent.

She looked up whilst he leaned in, Heather quickly jerked back but Duncan's hand around her waist didn't allow her to get far.

Her hands placed against his chest she kept him at bay before irritably crying, "Hey stupid! What do you think you're doing!"

He gave her a disgruntled glare, "What do you _think_ I'm doing!"

He continued to try and lean in whilst Heather continued to hold him at bay, "Duncan…W-wait, hold on a minute!"

He paused his glare turning dull, "For fucks sake Heather, It's been over a fucking week already!" He again attempted to lean in closer as Heather leaned away, further and further till her back hit against the lounger.

She continued to try and keep him at bay by pushing against his shoulders, "You gotta give me _something_…" He muttered moving closer toward her.

She scowled through a heated blush "I don't have to give you a damn thing!" She cried fidgeting slightly as the young girl found herself nearly covered by the delinquent. "Jesus, Duncan don't you have any self control!"

Duncan smirked, "Self control?" His face now dangerously close to hers, "I'm a_ guy_." He spoke obviously.

Heather turned her face away from his in refusal to kiss him as she irritably muttered, "And what's that got to do with anything?"

Seeing as he couldn't get to her lips Duncan placed a light kiss against the side of her temple near her ear.

Heather fumed before shifting underneath him in discontent, Duncan gripped her waist haltingly.

He didn't need her moving so much under him…at least not yet...

"I like you." He spoke heatedly against her ear making her pause in slight shock, "I can't help it…" He muttered rousingly, "I can't _help_ but wanna touch you…like this." He kissed her against her ear before trailing his kisses down to her neck. His hands once again on the move as they trailed up her shirt, Heather shuddered underneath his touch, biting her lip to hold in any sound of pleasure. "And when I touch you like this…" he spoke against her neck, "It makes me wanna do…_other_ things to you…"

Heather closed her eyes as he continued kissing against her neck her breathing becoming unsteady,

"Duncan…" She breathed in a smooth and heated tone that she rarely used but when she did would cause the delinquent to nearly go insane with want.

He had to resist the urge to grind his hips against hers; he allowed his hand to venture over her generous breasts. He grinned as he felt Heather arch into his touch he groped her chest appreciatively running his thump against her bud earning him a soft moan.

Duncan continued to kiss and nip against her neck whilst driving Heather senseless with his touch alone.

Her mind becoming a hazy fog Heather held onto the one last form of rationality as she spoke, "Now…wait a second… W-we're outside…"

Duncan spoke against her, "There's nobody out here but us."

She gripped against his shirt trying to keep her thoughts straight, "What if someone comes out…?"

"Who's going to come outside?" He pulled back looking down at her flushed face, "They're having a blast in there." He leaned in hoping to capture her in a kiss.

Heather frowned "Please stop…"

He instantly stilled his actions.

And for a moment they stared.

Duncan with slight shock at her use at the word 'please'. And Heather with uncertain ease with the delinquent's motives.

She wondered if he knew he had absolute control over her when he did things like this.

It both excited and unnerved her.

Her breaths still coming in short gasps she looked to him with hazy eyes her face flushed. She looked entirely far to ravishing.

With a slightly annoyed look Duncan moved away from over her to sit against the lounger's edge.

Lowering his head into his hands he began the exasperating chore of doing multiplication problems in his head.

An old trick he would use to…help him calm down.

Heather sat up looking to Duncan with a slight frown. She wondered momentarily if he was mad at her.

Finally he spoke irritably, "You know your dad already makes it damn near impossible for us to do anything without you pulling this shit."

Heather blinked, her lips twitched with a need to laugh.

Duncan had been making quite a few unexpected visits at her house lately.

And though she couldn't help but feel secretly flattered with the delinquents stops her father was nowhere near thrilled.

They were never allowed upstairs together and her father kept a watchful eye on them at all times.

And when the delinquent would argue about this with her, Heather would only grinningly state, 'I told you he get's like that whenever I have boys around.'

She was beginning to find the little spats between Duncan and her dad amusing.

A smile pulled at her lips at the thought.

"What?" She snapped out of her thoughts at Duncan's questioning, she found him looking to her with a highly scrutinizing gaze.

She pursed her smiling lips before looking from him with a light shake of her head, "Nothing…"

He scowled, "Liar."

Heather made no reply but the thoughtful smile remained.

Duncan frowned before moving to give her another light pinch, this time to her thigh.

"Ow! Hey!" She cried with a sudden start looking to him with a mean glare, "Stop doing that!"

He returned her glare with a dull one, "Tell me." He demanded making Heather bristle with defiance.

"No!" And just to be a brat she then snottily stuck her tongue out at him.

Duncan pinched her again making Heather flinch again, "Ouch! That hurts idiot!" She cried slapping at the offending hand.

Duncan grinned at the offending look she shot him, "What's a matter babe? You gonna cry?"

Heather scowled before making to, once again, shove away the delinquents hand, "You're the one who's going to be crying soon you-AH!"

She gave a sudden squeal before bursting into a fit of giggles as Duncan began to run his fingers up and down Heather's sides this time in a most tickling manner!

As Duncan began to hit all of Heather's well known ticklish parts the young girls giggles changed to that of pure laughter! She jerked away in an attempt to move away from the delinquent.

He gave her no such luck.

She flailed whilst trying to push him away.

Again he gave her no luck.

"DUNCAN!" She cried out through her laughter as she found herself loosing breath her face flushing in delight, "YOU'RE…YOU'RE SO…_STUPID_!" She cried out between her bouts of loud laughter.

Duncan's grin grew, "Tell me." He pressed deviously.

Heather continued laughing before finally crying out, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ALREADY…! JUST…STOP…!"

Duncan gave a winning smirk before ceasing his attack.

Still laughing Heather tried desperately to catch her breath.

Duncan was patient as he watched the raven haired closely.

Her smile was vibrant as it stretched happily across her features; her face glowed as her silver eyes looked to him with vivid light softening…almost adoringly.

Duncan's heart began to speed.

He didn't even think about it.

It was just pure instinct when he moved shifting closer toward her to once more lean in.

Only to place a simple kiss to her cheek.

Heather's eyes widened in surprised shock.

For a moment he lingered, before slowly backing away to look down to the highly blushing girl.

Duncan frowned to find her watching him with wide questioning eyes.

She hadn't been expecting…that!

What the hell was that anyway!

It wasn't brash or demanding like most of his kisses were…

No, it had been…

Duncan rolled his eyes looking from her with a light, "Tch." Trying to ignore his own blush he irritably muttered, "Geez, you sure do get worked up easily."

Heather opened her mouth then closed it then she tried again, "M-_me_! What the hell was that!"

He scowled in agitation.

Alright so it had been a little out of his usual character but he couldn't help it…

Duncan looked away from her with a nonchalant shrug trying to play it off as nothing, "It was a kiss." He said plainly.

She gave a scrutinizing look, "Well, _duh_, I get that but why did you kiss me like-!"

"Because I wanted to." He muttered quickly with slight irritancy making Heather still with silence, "Because you looked…"

Heather stared he kept his gaze trained on the ground refusing to look to her.

He tried again, "Because you looked…" And again he failed.

Well this was freaking _humiliating_.

Shit! Why was stuff like this always so difficult for him!

Heather stared, and then she swallowed.

And there they were again.

At a standstill with another fucking warning sign.

Beware.

Cause they were so dangerously close…

But neither one was going to be the first one to break that boundary.

So they were careful with moments like these.

They both understood what this was, a temporary fling, so to speak, one that they would be sure to end before their leave back to the show.

So they made sure to heed the warnings…

"Duncan…" Heather spoke softly.

He took in a deep breath before quickly speaking, "I was in Toronto."

She blinked.

He decided to appease her earlier irritability by answering her earlier question in hopes of getting them past his slip up,

"The stupid old man took me down there to see some all boys college that he had went to and that dad had went to and…"

Duncan gave an annoyed snort, "Looks like a school full of pansy-asses."

Heather stared at him, "Toronto…?" She gave a slightly quizzical look, "You went to Toronto to look at a college? Why were you gone for a full week? You missed a lot of classes. You know we're like _insanely_ close to finals."

Duncan looked to her, "Well I got back yesterday. But it's not like it really matters I got all my senior credits."

Heather gave an amused chuckle, "No, you don't."

He raised a quizzical brow, "Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't." Heather said persistently, "Cause_ I_ don't have all my senior credits yet, so there's _no way_ you could have all yours!"

Duncan's lips twitched up in amusement, "I guess we know who's the smarter one out of the two of us."

She gave a dull glare, "So what are you telling me that all you're classes are electives?"

He grinned, "As a matter of fact they are."

Heather stared in disbelief before an outraged glare met her features, "_All_ your classes are _electives_! How the hell did that happen!"

"Cause I'm a freaking genius!" Duncan said smugly making Heather seethe bitterly.

Then she thought for a moment before smirking meanly saying, "Yeah right! You're no genius!" Her eyes narrowed mockingly as she said, "I happen to know for a fact that you and your goons have been sneaking a few A's on your report cards."

Duncan's expression startled slightly, "How the hell do you know about that?"

Her smirk grew as she gave him a coy look, "Because _I'm_ a freaking genius."

Duncan blinked before giving another amused smirk; looking away from her he then gave a light chuckle.

Heather gave her head a light tilt before sliding her hand up his shirt; she gave a light pinch to his side.

She grinned at the slight start she had given him as he quickly looked back to her grabbing at the offending hand. The disgruntled look he gave her was almost enough to make her laugh.

Payback was always rewarding.

"So," She pressed, "Why didn't you want to tell me about leaving for Toronto? I hardly see the point for the secrecy."

Actually, she saw no point in it at all.

Duncan diverted his gaze to the side then back to her in agitation.

"I don't…I don't know…It's just…I didn't want anyone to know." He grumbled moodily.

Heather gave a huff, "I don't get you. You're grandfather's willing to send you to such a prestigious school such as Riverdale and now he wants to send you to this fancy college that he and your dad graduated from. He wants you to take over his…million dollar business or whatever and you just wanna bitch and moan about the whole thing!" She gave a scoff, "Talk about _ungrateful_!"

"Have you noticed," He challenged irritably, "That as of yet no one has asked me what _I_ want to do with my life!"

Heather raised a brow, "What do you want to do?"

Duncan paused with a light start…cause it was just as he had stated, as of yet no one had asked him…and he sure as hell wasn't expecting the first person to be Heather.

Needless to say it caught him a little off guard.

"Uhm…I don't…" Again he paused to really consider his answer.

Heather watched him with a patience that came rarely to her.

"I mean…you know I'm still figuring things out…" He raised a hand up to rub unsurely behind his neck, "And…we're still doing the whole reality show thing…I don't see a reason to rush into a decision just yet…"

Heather stared for a moment and then she gave a soft smile, almost that of understanding.

The one that made Duncan's heart speed up and put him on guard.

She gave a half shrug, "So don't."

He gave a flat look, _"'So don't?'"_ he scoffed looking away from her, "You make it sound easy."

Heather moved to sit up, "It is." She said all knowingly, "And because I am _such_ a nice person I'm gonna help you out."

"Oh really?" He said very doubtful.

"Listen," Heather spoke smartly, "Your grandfather just wants a successor right? Someone he can pass his business onto."

Duncan continued to watch her dully, expectantly.

Heather gave another half shrug, "So give him one."

He raised a brow.

Heather said, "Someone who_ isn't_ you. Duh."

Duncan stared…then he furrowed his brow thoughtfully.

"Someone who isn't me…" He muttered thoughtfully, "That…that's actually not a bad idea…"

Heather smirked proudly, "Of course it's not. I thought of it dummy."

"I'll just get someone to take my place." He muttered still taking in the idea, "It's so…Why the hell didn't I think of this myself!"

"Cause you're an idiot." She said flatly.

So elated Duncan ignore the insult to instead grin at the queen bee taking her by the shoulders, "Babe, you really _are_ a genius!"

"That's what I keep telling everyone." Heather said with an almighty air about her.

But gave a sudden start when Duncan suddenly leaned in to capture her lips in a sudden kiss.

Heather tensed with a familiar spark running through her as Duncan pulled her closer.

It was a sudden reminder of how long ago their last kiss was.

Duncan leaned in closely moving his lips over hers before running his tongue over her lips in admittance for access.

Heather raised her hands up to touch gently against his chest as she parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues clashed sensuously as Duncan moved his hand against the slender girl to rest against the small of her back pulling her to sit in his lap.

Her mind on auto pilot Heather leaned in to press her chest gently against his whilst deepening the kiss with just a little more fever.

Duncan's heart sped as he began to match her intensity with the kiss with his own.

The kiss continued heatedly between them until suddenly, much to Heather's disappointment, Duncan pulled away.

Breathing once again unsteady she looked to him with questioning eyes.

A smirk on his features he gave a light lick to his lips before asking, "We going all the way or what?"

Heather blinked, "What-?"

"Cause with how we're going now…I don't think I'll be able to hold back for too long…if you get what I mean."

Heather felt a vein pulse against her forehead, "Dammit Duncan, why does everything always has to be sex with you!"

Duncan ran a hand through his hair as he shot her an irritable look, "Hey, at least I'm letting you know now! While you're always bitching that I can't control myself I thought you'd be a little more appreciative!"

Heather gave him a dull glare.

Well…she supposed he did have a point.

She gave a thoughtful look before looking to him with a gloating smirk, "Nice to see you listening to me for once delinquent." She poked him teasingly in the chest as she said, "You know you're a lot more charming when you're acting chivalrous."

"Shut up." Duncan said unamused as he grabbed at the offending hand, "You just better make sure to show your _appreciation_ later."

She pulled her hand from his light grasp whilst giving him a sexy smirk, "Alright then." She spoke smoothly before wrapping her arms around him and leaning in to rest her head against his chest, "You get a hug."

With a dull glare in place Duncan scowled, "That's it?"

"Hey I don't give hugs out often, you should be _so_ obliged." She spoke teasingly.

He had been expecting _much_ more than a stupid hug…but he had to admit…it wasn't so bad.

He glowered irritably whilst wrapping his own arm around Heather and leaning in rested his chin atop her head.

Heather felt her heart race, slightly surprised, for she had not been expecting him to return the hug.

Not that she was complaining.

She shifted closer to him allowing herself to get comfortable against him.

The affection part…that came rare between them.

But they took it when they could.

For as said before this was just a fling and it would soon be over.

Duncan looked up towards the large house where the loud music still played as the party inside continued.

He spoke up, "Wanna go inside and join the party?"

He felt Heather shift gently against him, and she took her time before answering his question with a simple,

"No…slumber parties are stupid…"

He only gave a light smirk.

He found himself highly contempt with that answer.

~TBC~

Slumber parties are fun...scary...but fun.

Girls can be crazy bitches.

TDI Ezekiel asked me about the upcoming confrontation between Courtney, Duncan, and Heather and I never got around to answering.(Sorry bout that!U_U) But all I can really say is It's coming up next chap, and I myself have no idea how it's going to play out. So It'll pretty much be a surprise for everyone, including myself!Xp

Till then guys!


	21. What Takes Everything

The Hostile Hookup

Here's another chapter I'm not to happy with. I'm getting that rushed feeling again, and with good reason to, I almost didn't make it! Work sucks.-_-

Anywho I very much must apologize to u guys, no confrontation scene like I had promised. I couldn't fit it in dammit. So I had to move it over to chapter 22 so sowwy! But I can definintly assure it is coming up. But if u've been keeping tabs this chapter does answer a few questions that I've hinted at (or tried to hint at anyway) in past chapters, so read on and as always,

Enjoy!^-^

* * *

What Takes Everything

His cane placed appropriately at his side Duncan's grandfather sat at an exceptionally large table happily devouring his breakfast.

Before him sat a large plate of ham, eggs a bowl of chopped fruit and pancakes slathered in syrup.

With a happy smile upon his face he happily took part in his breakfast when not too far off the phone began to ring.

In the kitchen one of the many pretty maids stood talking with the chef that had not too long ago prepared the older man's breakfast. They spoke lightly of one thing or another before the maid diverted her attention to the now ringing phone sitting on the counter.

With smiling features she moved toward the phone picking it up and answering with a kind 'Hello' while introducing the households name properly.

There was a light pause at the end of the line before a small sound of hesitation was made making the maid raise a light brow in confusion,

She tried again, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Another light pause and then a girl's voice, "Um…yes hello…uh is this…Duncan's house number?" The tone was hesitant and slightly awkward.

The pretty maid answered, "Yes…yes it is. But he's not home right now, he's at school. Can I take a message?"

"Uh…no…no I don't think so, I…I just really need to talk to him."

Slowly a knowing smile began to make its way upon the maids face.

How cute! It was Duncan's little girlfriend!

That loudmouth girl who was always bitching about one thing or another.

The maid had first seen her the time she had stopped by to see Duncan off before he had left for the Christmas holidays.

And quite recently she had become a much more frequent visitor.

She had to admit though the girl was…quite a handful on the ears and could be…a little…disrespectful at times…okay _very_ disrespectful.

And when her visits first began to regulate she found herself very confused with the couple.

For they argued…a lot.

They were like a couple of children to her.

Bickering children that never shut the hell up!

But then there were times where they weren't arguing.

Rare…but quite a sight to see in the maid's opinion.

Like the time when she had been passing through the hallways moving past the den she had chanced a peek to see the two teens laid upon the couch.

Duncan laid back comfortably looking to the flat screen TV as he flipped lazily through channels while Heather rested against him her head placed properly against his chest as she watched the screen with half hooded eyes, looking very close to dozing off.

His hand wrapped casually against her waist Duncan uncaringly toyed with the ends of Heathers long raven locks.

The maid had been shocked at the sight of the two teens seemingly so content with each other.

Another moment she remembered was an evening that Heather was making her leave she had watched as Duncan walked with her to her car all the time holding her hand while the two of them talked casually amongst themselves about one thing or another.

And then there was a time another maid had spoken off saying how she had accidently walked into Duncan's room only to catch the raven haired girl quickly jumping away from her very close position near the delinquent her face red and her breathing slightly unsteady whilst Duncan shot her a death glare instantly cussing her out at the prospect of being interrupted from…whatever they had been up to.

Heather had irritably left soon after that and Duncan had been in a pissed mood the entirety of the day.

She had found that story very amusing.

And she had come to the conclusion that it was somewhat cute. The relationship that is.

She still found it childish, it was the kind of grade school childish that made her think of a little boy and girl who constantly picked on one another because it was the only way they knew how to express their feelings.

It was the same thing she assumed.

It was like a childhood crush, just without the spitballs, pig tail pulling, and name calling.

Well there was name calling…a lot of it…and their probably not the kind of names grade school children would use…but the point was obvious.

The maid decided that the Heather girl wasn't so bad…not when she was with Duncan anyway.

Though now she found herself slightly confused.

For if Heather wanted to talk to Duncan, why not just find him at school and do so?

Unless she wasn't at school right now…

She decided to ask,

"Honey, are you at school now?"

There was another pause at the other end of the line before the girl spoke up, "Um…no I…I have senior leave so…so I got out of school early…"

The maid nodded slowly, "Oh."

That was strange…she wondered when Heather got senior leave.

Most times the raven haired girl visited here she was in her school uniform so it was assumed she was stopping by on her way from school.

Curious…

The girl spoke up again, "Listen I'm sorry…for just calling out of the blue like this…I would've called Duncan's cell but…I think he might still be mad at me so I-"

"What are you talking about? " Cried the maid suddenly, "Duncan's not mad at you! You're practically all he talks about!"

The maid had no way of knowing about the tense and sudden intake of breath from the girl on the other end of the line.

"He…he does…?" She asked, hope clearly evident in her tone.

"Are you kidding?" asked the maid smiling knowingly against the phone, "He's like a twenty four hour leaking faucet of information. He won't shut up." Her smile grew as her eyes softened lightly, "It's really sweet."

The girl on the other end blushed furiously.

She had no idea Duncan still thought of her as such!

A light smile pulled at her own lips, "Oh…I…that's good to know cause I…there's something I need to tell him."

The maid held in the sudden urge to giggle sweetly at the young girl's obvious infatuation, instead she said,

"Well why don't you just stop by once school is out and tell him then." She stated happily.

The other girl's blush deepened, "Ah…r-really? I…I can?" There was another pause and then, "Well…I guess I can try and stop by…if Duncan doesn't mind and if it's no trouble…could I have directions?"

This time it was the maid who gave a momentary pause.

'If Duncan doesn't mind and if it was no trouble?'

Since when the hell was Heather so considerate and polite?

And why the hell did she need directions? She's been here plenty of times before.

"Uh…don't you know…?" She couldn't help but ask.

The girl on the other end furrowed her brow, "Um…no…?" She answered unsurely.

Why the hell would she know how to get to Duncan's house?

She's never been there before.

There was another moment of awkward silence.

Finally the maid asked, "Do you have a pen and paper on you…?"

After a moments time of giving out directions to the young girl and the polite goodbye the maid hung up the phone and made her way back to the chef who was now talking to Duncan's grandfather.

Once she stood before them she smiled properly at Duncan's grandfather asking, "How was your breakfast sir?"

He grinned at her, "Very delicious Vanessa." He looked to the chef happily stating, "My compliments to the chef."

The chef a portly man with a bald head gave a light chuckle, "Well if you liked that, I'm gonna wow you with tonight's dinner. What d'ya have in mind?"

Grandfather waved his hand dismissively, "Surprise me." He stated casually before looking to the maid known as Vanessa.

"Who were you talking to dear?"

Vanessa grinned, "That was Heather. She was looking for Duncan."

Grandfather furrowed his brow before looking to the Chef who was now cutting up fruit; he was now splitting up a watermelon.

"Duncan? Well why doesn't she just talk to him at school?"

"She has senior leave." Stated Vanessa easily before reaching out to grab a piece of watermelon.

"No she doesn't." said the Chef looking to Vanessa with an obvious gaze.

The pretty maid shot him a quizzical look, "Yes she does."

"No, she doesn't." Said grandfather, "I call in to the school from time to time to check up on Duncan's progress. The principle tells me he's been skipping a lot less recently." He gave a snide and knowing grin before waggling a lewd brow at the maid, "Nothing tames a trouble making boy better than a pretty girl. She must be in school, it's the only reason he'd be there."

"And wasn't she wearing the school uniform last time she was here?" Asked the chef.

Grandfather looked thoughtful, "Oh yeah, she was." He gave a sudden light chuckle to this before reaching over to grab a piece of watermelon himself. "Mmm! So sweet! It must be that time of the season huh."

"Yeah it is." Said the Chef happily as he continued cutting down the fruit.

Vanessa stared at the two uncaring men as uncertainty began to flood through her.

"Well…if that wasn't Heather on the phone then…who did I just talk to?"

The chef asked, "Didn't you ask for a name?"

"I…I forgot…" she said looking slightly embarrassed.

Grandfather gave a sudden bark of laughter that caused the maid to flinch and the chef to look to him with a raised brow.

"So you were talking to a total stranger without even realizing it? That's _hilarious_!"

Vanessa looked to the ground fidgeting slightly, "I don't think it's funny…" She mumbled.

"Oh don't feel bad!" Spoke grandfather loudly, "It's not like you gave up any important information like where we _live_ or anything!"

Vanessa stared.

Grandfather and the chef stared back.

Her face heating Vanessa returned her gaze back to the ground with shameful embarrassment.

The chef gave her an incredulous look and Grandfather, the optimist that he was, laughed loudly finding the whole thing entirely humorous!

"Well this should be interesting!" he cried boisterously!

…

Silver eyes stared with curiosity at the wooden item held in small hands.

A smooth wooden pole which held wooden conjunctions sticking out in random directions on one end while the other end of the pole held a smooth flat wooden base. There were also random holes that pierced straight through the item entirely giving it a highly awkward look.

She looked to the delinquent who was at the moment trying to stuff his many items into his overly crowded locker.

"Okay I give up. What is it?" Heather asked with an inquiring gaze.

Duncan shot her a quick look of irritability before returning his gaze to the locker as he continued his struggle with trying to close the device,

"Ain't it obvious?" he grumbled after a moment's time.

Heather raised a brow, "Umm, no."

"It's a…" Duncan paused a moment to think making Heather's lips pull in a smirk, "It's a…uh…coat hanger."

She blinked before looking back to the wooden item, "A coat hanger…? A bit small don't you think?"

"Fine! It's a coat hanger for midgets Heather! What the fuck does it matter?"

She grinned suppressing the urge to laugh, "This is it huh? This is the fruit of your labor when you're in woodshop? You just sit on your ass doing _nothing _don't you?"

"Hey, I do things!" Duncan snapped at her as he pressed against his locker door, getting it fairly close to shutting, "I made the…uh coat hanger there."

"And I'm sure the midgets of Canada thank you whole heartedly." She replied smartly earning her a glare from the delinquent.

"Do you even get a grade if you don't know what it is you made?"

"It's like, three more weeks till the end of school. Nobody really cares about elective classes right now. They just keep giving us free days."

Her smile slowly faded at this, "Well lucky you." She replied snidely, "Some people have to_ work_ for their grades." At this she moved toward one of the hallway trashcans to dump the frivolous object. She doubted Duncan knew any midgets to give it to.

"As a matter of fact I should be in class now." She continued, "I have a quiz today that I _cannot _fail."

His frustration for his locker showing through Duncan gritted his teeth as he began to shove up against the metal door.

"So go then." He sneered irritably.

The two stood in a deserted hallway, with the eight period bell having just rung most students were in class at the moment.

Heather fumed lightly at his rude dismissal but ignored it.

She had no time to get upset over such things right now. She had a mission to complete.

She had gone through it over and over in her head by now and it was time to set her plan into motion.

She looked down to the ground then back to the delinquent mentally preparing herself for what was about to ensue.

"So," she started casually, "What are you doing next Saturday?"

"Fuck, I don't know." Duncan said as he continued to bang against the locker, getting it close to shutting.

Heather raised a brow, "So you have no plans? None whatsoever?"

Duncan gave one final slam to the locker before slowly moving away from it to find it stay in place.

He gave an exasperated sigh still eying the locker unsurely, "I think that did it."

Heather rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Hey jack off! You seriously have no plans for-"

"I said 'no' already!" He snapped back looking to her with a glare.

Heather glared for a moment before allowing her gaze to slip down to the side, "Don't have to yell. Jerk."

His glare turned dull, "Why? What's going down next Saturday babe?"

Heather pursed her lips as her expression turned nonchalant, "Nothing…nothing important anyway." She made sure to keep her gaze diverted from the delinquent as she said, "It's just that…well…you know Prom is coming up and-"

"Tch, ya think?" Snapped Duncan irritably, "That's all I've been _hearing_ for the past three weeks! Prom this and prom that! Not to mention all the freakin flyers all over the walls!"

At this Heather looked to him, "Oh, so you've noticed?"

"Of course I've noticed." He moved to lean casually against the wall of lockers, "I just don't care. What's so great about stupid prom anyway?"

Heather scowled, "How about _everything_! Prom is like the_ highlight_ of senior year! If you don't go your pathetic loser moron who has no business living!"

Duncan crossed his arms before his chest as he felt a light smile pull at his lips.

Heather fumed.

He casually asked, "So I'm guessing _you'll_ be going then?"

Her frown deepened.

Well…so far this wasn't going the way she had wanted.

She decided to improvise.

"Of course I'm going." She said with a dismissing wave of her hand, "For me it's not even a case of 'do I want to go' I _have_ to go. Especially since I've pretty much got prom queen in the bag." She finished with a gloating smirk.

"Well that's fantastic news babe." Duncan replied carelessly, "Now all that leaves us with is the question on who you're gonna go with."

Heather looked to him with a dull glare which Duncan returned with his own.

And for a moment nothing was said between the two.

The tension holding an air of challenge and defiance.

Heather was the first to look away as she boastfully proclaimed, "Well it's not like I haven't gotten _thousands_ of offers!"

A well rehearsed lie.

The hostility Duncan showed whenever Shawn was near was more than enough to keep boys at bay.

He raised an unconvinced brow, "From who?"

"From none of your business!"

A mean grin formed on his features and Heather glowered angrily.

"I'm going to prom!"

"I didn't say you weren't."

Heather paused with a light start, "So…so you don't mind if I go with another guy?"

His grin was quick to fall from his face, "I didn't say that either."

Heather gave a mocking scoff looking away from him irritably, "Oh and let me guess," a knowing smirk pulled on her features, "You're gonna stop me by blackmailing me?"

Duncan frowned.

He didn't like the way she had said that.

Like she knew something she shouldn't.

Dark blue eyes narrowed nastily, "Now _there's_ an idea."

He was dismayed to find her smirk grow into a grin, he straightened slightly when Heather made to move closer to him.

He glared down at her while her knowing and amused gaze looked up.

In a low and almost taunting tone she said, "Well why don't you just go ahead and do that then."

"Don't tempt me." He glowered leaning in slightly as Heather continued to look at him with a Cheshire smile.

She raised her hands up to grip lightly at the front of his button shirt that was left half opened revealing the white undershirt he wore. She gave a light tug her grin growing at the rapt attention his gaze now held for her.

Heather felt her stomach flutter with the knowledge that she was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

Duncan resisted the urge to touch her, curious to see what she would do next.

Heather leaned in close raising herself up on tiptoe her lashes lowering slightly.

"Actually," She spoke soft and tempting being sure to brush her nose against the delinquents just lightly, "I _encourage_ it."

Duncan's frown deepened, furrowing his brow he moved to straighten lightly placing distance between him and Heather's tempting stare.

At this moment he felt it would be best to have his wits about him.

And Heather's sultry gaze on him wasn't doing him any favors.

"You're a special episode about this stupid dance." He wasn't so sure about her sudden uncaring attitude about his blackmailing leverage but he was quite confident in the art of pissing off the queen bee. With a knowing grin he uncaringly stated, "Maybe I'll _allow_ you to go." His eyes narrowed meanly, "If you you're a good girl."

"I don't think that-" Heather's coy and uncaring attitude was brought to a screeching halt as Duncan's words fully registered in her head.

The delinquent took great delight in watching as her shocked expression slowly turned to that of rage.

"_Allow_ me to go…?" she hissed dangerously.

Her grip tightened against his shirt turning her knuckles white and it kept everything within her power to keep from lashing out at the delinquent.

"You don't_ allow_ me to do anything!"

"Calm down gorgeous." He replied with a cool air about him, "You'll kill your chances if you keep acting up."

"I'll kill _you _if you keep acting up!" She cried pushing him forcefully against the lockers only amusing the delinquent further, "I'm_ going_ to the prom! Screw what you think!"

"You're so sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Fine then," He said with a simple shrug of his shoulders, "Then I guess I gotta go with you."

She made ready for her angry reply only to pause with another start.

She stared at him with wide silver eyes whilst he stared back with a dull dark blue.

She opened her mouth then closed it back shut.

Well…it hadn't gone exactly as planned…and it had been just a little easier than she had thought it would be…

A lot easier actually…

It made her wonder.

"You…" Heather stared still in shock, "You…you wanna take me to the prom…?"

He glowered, "I don't _wanna _take you I _gotta_!"

But Heather did not miss the slight reddening of his cheeks.

She blinked before looking away with a light roll of her eyes and soft scoff.

"You_ have_ to take me?" Lowering her voice she muttered, "Gee that's rich."

He gave an irritable huff as he looked away from her, "Listen you're _my_ girl! If anyone should be taking you to prom it should be _me_!"

Heather kept her gaze away from the delinquent.

She found it irritably confusing how a response could both frustrate and fluster her as the same time.

She _belonged_ to nobody!

But she didn't bother to correct him either…

"Fine then." Heather muttered lowly her face heated as she still refused his gaze, "You can take me to prom."

Duncan sneered down at her, "Don't make it seem like _you're _the one doing me a favor! You should be damn grateful that I'm even _offering_ to take you!"

She looked to him with a sneer of her own, "As if! If_ anyone_ should be grateful here it's you! I could get any date I wanted!"

"Oh that's rich! If that were true you wouldn't be _begging_ me to-!"

"Begging!" Heather cried incredulously, "You are so full of it! Any other circumstances and you would be the _last_ guy I would go with!"

"And_ you_ would be the last chick I would ever allow to drag me to something this stupid!"

"Oh yeah! Well you're _going_ with me!"

"And you're_ going_ with me!"

For a moment they stood glaring at each other heatedly.

They simultaneously looked away.

The irritable silence dragged.

Duncan shifted before moving to shove his hands in his pockets and Heather moodily crossed her arms.

The silence carried on before Duncan irritably muttered,

"So…what is this like a…tux kinda thing?"

Heather gave a light huff before saying, "Uh, _duh_."

He glowered, "I don't have a tux."

Heather returned her gaze to him with a raised brow, "You don't have a tux?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"How could you _not_ have a tux?"

Duncan looked to her with a dull glare that just oozed annoyance, Heather glowered.

He looked away nonchalantly, "Well I do have tuxedo t-shirt. I guess I could wear that."

Heather stared her silver eyes now wide.

She forced a smile, "Oh…well that's just fantastic! Yeah, that'll work really well!"

Duncan looked back to her as she happily continued,

"That way if we decide to ditch prom we can go straight to some floozy trashed up bar take a few swigs of gin, move the party to some crap motel, oh, maybe even pick up a few hitchhikers on the way just for the hell of it, light up a doobie and just get smash faced cause you would be so dressed for it!"

Duncan stared with wide eyes.

How the hell did she come up with all that from tuxedo t-shirt?

He raised a brow, "Ah…you're…you're being sarcastic aren't you?"

She again shoved him against the lockers, "You are _NOT _wearing a tuxedo t-shirt to _MY _prom you _IDIOT_!"

And with that she moved angrily away from the delinquent as Duncan heaved a despaired sigh,

"I knew you were being sarcastic…" he mumbled almost regrettably.

Ignoring him Heather took on a thoughtful look, "I guess we should go tuxedo shopping this weekend. We would need to get something that complements perfectly with the dress I got."

Duncan looked to her, "You already got your dress?"

Heather returned his gaze with a haughty air about her, "Of course. I got my dress months ago. I got it specifically made by one of the best designers in town." She gave an almighty flip of her hair over her shoulder, "It's the only one of its kind." An evil grin split across her face, "I can't wait to see the look on that slut whore Madeline's face when she sees it. The jealousy will be sure to kill her!"

"Madeline? That chick you hate right?" Duncan asked uncaringly. He had never met her of course but he's heard talk of her, mainly through mean words of hatred and malice from the raven haired girl.

Heather moved to return to him with a look of strong determination on her features, "She's coming to my prom Duncan! _My_ prom! I've got to beat her!"

He raised a brow, "Beat her?"

Heather gave a light pout, "Madeline's already had her prom, her big night, and the chance to be prom queen! I can't let her steal anything from me! This night is supposed to be _my _night! I wanna be prom queen and no matter what I've got to be the prettiest girl there!" Her determined look returned, "I want all eyes on me!"

Duncan looked to her with an incredulous gaze.

She was such a goddamn brat.

He looked away from her with a roll of his eyes and a light scoff,

"For Christ's sake Heather, I already told you it's just a stupid dance you're getting all worked up for nothing. And anyway you're already the prettiest girl out there so it's not like you gotta worry about that."

It was uncaring and frivolous and yet it still caused the raven haired girls cheeks to pink just ever so slightly.

She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips before moving closer to the delinquent.

"_Really_?" She inquired softly quickly gaining Duncan's attention. She raised her hands up to place gently against the delinquent's shoulders before sliding her hands up to rest gently behind his neck in a light grip. Moving closer toward him she allowed herself to press softly against him.

The delinquent felt a smile of his own slide against his features as he looked down to her. The notion that with just the simple dip of his head and her lips would be on his making him need to hold back with fierce restraint. Instead he allowed himself the option of placing his hands gently on her hips.

"_Me_, the prettiest girl out there?" she pressed in a most conceited kind of way.

Duncan made no reply to this.

He only allowed his smile to pull into a smirk as his blue gaze lowered to her lips, easily affirming his desires.

Heather felt her blush grow and she bite her lip looking away from him in embarrassment.

You think she'd be use to him by now…

Duncan continued watching her for a moment opting on whether or not to reach around and under her skirt to cop a feel but decided against it.

Instead he simply said, "So tell me more about this dress."

Heather returned her gaze back to him in slight surprise.

She stared for a moment before asking, "Really?"

"I'm askin' aren't I?"

She blinked before giving an elated smile, "Well, It's white, sleeveless, backless, the straps come up to connect behind my neck and it," Heather gave an indifferent look at this, "It comes down just a little low in the front but it's not a big deal. When I first tried it on my dad was making such a big fuss about it with all this crap about me needing to dress more decently or some shit but-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's great babe." Duncan said carelessly, "But that's not what I wanted to know." He leaned back to look down properly at her, "Based on the dress itself how do you think it would…" He raised his hands up to hover just at her sides before bringing his hands down tracing over her curvy figure without ever really touching her, "…fall." He finished with a grin.

Heather gave him a dull glare her cheeks slightly heated.

"Fall?"

"Yeah." He replied easily, "Just to know."

Heather continued to glare dully before looking away from him her blush deepening.

She hated that she was always so easily affected by him.

Why could it never be the other way around?

For once she would love to catch him off guard she'd love to make him the one flustered and embarrassed.

Just once.

She returned her gaze back to him her face still flushed but her expression poised.

"Actually," she replied in small tone, "It falls down quite nicely."

She again leaned in to press herself against him her arms wrapping more firmly about his neck.

Duncan's brows rose at this as his hands once more settled on her hips.

Her blush deepened, "It uh…it fits perfectly you know. Tight and snug." She leaned in closer, "So when it falls it slides smoothly down. Like silk against my skin." She whispered tilting her head up so her lips where just beneath his, "Feels nice."

Duncan licked his lips before giving her hips a firm pull bringing her flush against him.

Heather tensed slightly but silently congratulated herself on holding in a startled gasp.

"I'm sure." He muttered his lips just inches from hers, "I bet it _looks_ nice going down to."

She looked to him through lowered lashes, "Well seeing as you're my prom date I just may give you an exclusive show." She smirked, "But only if you're a _good boy_." She said twisting his earlier statement to be used on him.

Duncan grinned, "How bout an early sneak peek? I think I've been _good _enough."

Her smirk grew as she raised her hand up touching her fingers gently against his cheek before slowly running them down to trace gently over his jawline, "Oh _darling_," She cooed seductively, "Don't you know that impatience in a man is a very _ugly_ trait?"

"Like I give a shit." Duncan sneered heatedly leaning in quick but Heather jerked back quicker.

He glowered while her expression turned smug and superior.

"Well maybe you _should_." She said in a low tone, "I'd very much love to see you hold back for once."

He grinned, "Phat chance."

"Then how about we make this fun." Heather said her smile growing, "If you don't kiss me right now." She replied in heated tone leaning in close, "I'll allow you _special privileges_ tonight."

Duncan stared with slightly widened eyes as Heather leaned in to kiss his jaw lightly.

"Privileges?" He asked after a moment's time as Heather continued kissing him softly trailing up his jaw, he unconsciously leaned in closer.

"Um hm." She replied softly biting gently on his ear, "You can do anything you want. Anything at all." She allowed her tongue to trail over the outside of his ear before using her most seductive voice, saved for Duncan alone, "I can be like you're toy if you want."

Duncan swallowed thickly thoroughly enjoying this before moving in closer pressing her firmly against him and the locker walls.

His grip on her hips tightening, "Heather…what are you doing…?" he questioned in a low growl.

Heather's heart began to slam, as her entire body began to warm.

She attempted to play it no mind as she answered truthfully, "I'm talking dirty stupid." She leaned back slightly so their gazes could connect, "Is it working?"

He leaned in pressing his forehead gently against hers, "Very well." He replied lowly his tone rough.

Heather tilted her head up just lightly their noses brushing his lips just over her own.

She allowed a small quick grin before moving her hips foreword to bump softly against his own effectively feeling his frustration,

"It feels like it's working." She whispered temptingly.

It took everything for Duncan not to dip down and capture her lips with his own.

"You're teasing again. You know I don't like that."

She allowed the slightest brush of her lips against his, "So do something about it…"

He held in a groan as he felt her hips move against his again.

Heather rarely took initiative with moment's like these…which was a shame he thought…cause she really knew how to do it well.

He found out rather quickly that whether or not she knew it herself she could very easily bring a guy like him to his knees.

She knew all the right words to say get him heated, with anger or with desire, it didn't matter. Especially considering it was usually both at the same time anyway.

And he was beginning to find that she may very well be becoming his greatest weakness…if she wasn't already so.

He would do well to make sure she never knew this truth.

He wasn't even all that sure he was ready to admit it himself.

Duncan took in a deep breath before bringing his hands up to grip lightly at Heather's wrists prying her hands from their soft grip against his shirt. Heather watched him with intent interest as he raised her hands to hold against the lockers effectively trapping them in place near the sides of her head.

"Let me get this straight," He said with knowing intent, "If I don't kiss you now, you have to do whatever I want later?"

Heather gave a light nod that was near nonexistent since their foreheads were still gently touching.

A rouge grin pulled at his lips, "You really wanna make a promise like that?"

Her face burned red but she continued to play the game, softly she affirmed, "Yes." She leaned her head slightly to the side before moving in to press a light kiss against the corner of his mouth, "I could do a strip tease if you want…we could play off your dirtiest fantasy," she continued her kisses against his cheek, jaw and down his neck, wherever she could with him still holding her back, "you could let me do all the work while you just lay back and take it…or we could play with a little bondage-"

"Heather…" he ground out heavily making her rise back up to place her lips once more temptingly against his own.

She arched her body against his before speaking lowly, "Ohh, _darling_ it drives me crazy when you say my name like that…," Parted lips pressed softly against his own as she spoke enticingly, "you have no idea how ready I am."

In an instant Duncan's lips were hungrily crushed against hers quickly killing all motives.

Heather returned his fierce kiss, their tongues waging war and their bodies aching.

Duncan moved placing a leg between the raven haired girls thighs allowing himself to press firmly against her while Heather gave frustrated whimper at not having any room to move against him.

But Duncan was not allowing her any more chances to rile him up.

Not unless she planned to finish the job in some nearby classroom…which he highly doubted.

For a moment longer the intense kiss continued until Duncan pulled back allowing them both a moment to breath.

He looked to her with a dark hazy gaze while half hooded silver eyes looked to him almost searchingly.

For a moment nothing was said between the two until Duncan finally spoke up,

"You know," He grumbled in a low tone, "I don't think that was very fair-"

His words were instantly caught off as Heather suddenly leaned in pressing her lips once more to his,

And when she leaned back she only pulled back far enough so that she could softly demand, "Shut up delinquent." Her lips moving against his own before taking him again in another mind blowing kiss.

Duncan found no argument with this.

Their heavy make out session continued on in the empty hallway as both found themselves highly content in becoming lost with each other.

It was a satisfying state they were begging to find themselves becoming just a little too familiar with.

And they knew they were only making things worse by progressing it this long…but they both decided if it had come this far they might as well keep going…

And after all there still was prom…after the prom they would be sure to end it…

Duncan again broke from the kiss breathing unsteadily, in the same state as him Heather watched him closely.

For a moment they stared heatedly, Duncan released her wrists but still kept his hands firm against the lockers still keeping her trapped before him.

Heather allowed her hands to place against Duncan's shoulders.

Faces flushed and still breathing unsteadily Heather took her time before quietly stating,

"You lost…get over it."

Duncan allowed a light smirk to pull at his lips as he gave a short chuckle, "Yeah well…when you really think about it…it ain't that bad a way to lose..."

Heather's lips pulled into a smile.

His smirk grew as he raised an inquiring brow, "Do I still get to see the dress though?"

"Nope," She grinned, "You can see it on prom night when you pick me up in the limo."

He blinked, "Limo? Who said anything about a limo?"

Heather spoke matter factly, "Limos are a necessity during prom." She then gave a light pout, "And anyway that stupid whore Madeline will have a limo so I want one to."

Duncan gave her a dull look, "You do realize how stupid that sounds right?"

"I want a limo!" Heather announced almost childishly complete with a determined stamp of her foot.

"Not a chance." Duncan said easily, "First of all its most likely damn near impossible to get one booked for prom night at this time and second that shit's too expensive."

Heather gave him an incredulous look, "What are you talking about? You don't have to book _or_ pay for one!" She smirked, "You have a rich grandfather you can mooch of off. I bet he has a few limos of his own stashed away somewhere."

Duncan stared.

Well that was true but…

He looked away from her grudgingly, "I can't ask that idiot for favors."

Heather raised a brow, "And why the hell not?"

"Because," he glowered, "I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna go about bringing up this replacement business with him." Heather's expression startled slightly, "And there's the whole thing with actually_ finding_ a replacement…"

She furrowed her brow, "You still haven't found someone to take your place?"

Duncan sighed taking a step back from the raven haired girl.

"It's not as easy as your making it out to be." He grumbled as he made to move back running a hand through his dark hair.

Heather gave him a perplexing look before moving to make her way by his side.

"I mean who do I know that's gonna want to be in my position?_ I_ don't even want to be in my position."

She again shot him a look of incredibility, "You don't have any friends that want to take over your grandfather's business?"

Duncan looked to her with a dull glare, "Have you met the guys I hang around?"

She blinked before looking away from him with a thoughtful expression. That was true. Even if any of Duncan's friends liked the idea Heather strongly doubted Duncan's grandfather would just take some troublemaking hoodlum into his business just like that. With Duncan it was a matter of family. With anyone else it was just stupidity.

She looked to him with a glare, "You need some new friends!"

He gave an uncaring shrug, "What I _need_ is someone who will really impress the old man. Someone he'll want to have take over where he left off."

A look of dawning crossed Heather's features, "Yeah! All we need is someone better than you!" She smiled teasingly, "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

Duncan looked to her with a glare, Heather looked thoughtfully away before saying, "Someone hardworking, with goals, brains, someone who's trustworthy…honest perhaps." She looked to Duncan with a smile, "A do-gooder."

He nodded slowly, "Someone…who's into rules." Heather nodded encouragingly as they neared one of the schools many stairwells, "Someone you can really depend on…a guy who's all about school and grades and that kind of crap…someone who's really trying to get ahead…"

With a grin Heather happily stated, "What you need is a nerd!"

Duncan frowned though he allowed some thought into that statement…he supposed…

He gave an annoyed scoff, "Well that doesn't really help me out…I don't know that many nerds. And, trust me, the ones I _do_ know aren't gonna be too eager to do me any favors."

Heather frowned as she looked to the ground ahead of them thinking the problem through, she looked back to Duncan, "Well you could-"

But she was cut short as a sudden commotion caught their attention! They quickly looked to the stairs at the sound of something heavy tumbling down!

The way the stairwells were crafted at Riverdale you had to go up one flight of stairs before making it to the turn that allowed you up a second flight.

From where the delinquent and the queen bee stood they could only see up the first flight. So it wasn't until the item came to a crashing halt at the top of the first flight did they recognize that it had been a large backpack they had heard fall down the stairs.

But even when the item came to a complete stop they still heard the loud noise of something falling this time followed by a string of,

"Ack! Ouch! Ah! Ow, ow, owww!"

Until Joey came to a painful stop at the top of the first flight of stairs followed by a school book spilling open to some unknown page with a flop.

With a hiss of pain the shorter boy slowly sat up bringing his hand down to rest against his lower back. He pushed himself up slowly before settling to sit in an Indian style position as he allowed his other hand up to rub against his now aching head,

"I…I gotta learn to watch where I'm going when I'm read-walking…" He muttered lowly.

He allowed his gaze to rise slightly before pausing with a light start to find Heather and Duncan at the bottom of the stairs watching him with quizzical expressions.

They stared up.

He (in embarrassment) stared down.

Heather looked to Duncan as a grin pulled on her features, "Well ain't it you're lucky day? It's raining nerds."

Duncan felt a grin of his own pull up on his features.

Joey's timing…could not have been more perfect.

"Hey Joey man!" he called up, "You alright?"

Joey raised himself slowly to his feet heat rising in his cheeks at his embarrassing fall in front of the two teens.

"Ah…ah, yeah! Yeah I'm fine!" He forced a smile before leaning down to pick up his fallen backpack and book, "I uh…I wasn't really looking where I was going and-"

"And you fell. Yeah we saw." Heather said with a roll of her eyes.

He lowered his gaze to the ground as his face flushed redder, he muttered incoherently under his breath.

Duncan shot her a glare which caused Heather to give him a quizzical gaze.

She shrugged, "What? He did fall."

"Babe," He spoke lowly so that only she could hear, "I'm gonna ask you to do the impossible for me. For three minutes do you think you could be…I don't know…just a little bit _nice_? For me?"

Heather only crossed her arms with a huff as she looked away from him in aggravation.

Duncan returned his gaze back to Joey as he finished his decent down the stairs.

The delinquent said, "I haven't seen ya in a while man. How ya been?"

Never really meeting his gaze Joey gave a half shrug, "Alright I guess. Kinda busy…you know with tutorials and…stuff."

Duncan gave a slow nod watching the smaller boy closely, "Yeah I wouldn't know…tutorials aren't really my thing."

"Yeah I know." Joey said quickly still looking to the ground, "Nothing having to do with school is really _your thing_…"

Duncan furrowed his brow.

Was it just him or was he getting just a little hostility from the shorter boy?

But whether Heather felt it or cared she didn't show it as she carelessly replied,

"Well this sure is fascinating. And I'd hate to be such a downer but," She gave a mock depressed sigh, "there's that quiz that I _just_ gotta take." She gave a pretty smile, "You boys try not to have _too_ much fun without me."

Then she moved near the delinquent to lean in and whisper, "Don't screw this up. We need him in order to get my limo ride!"

Duncan irritably whispered back, "I'm not _screwing up_! I have a lot riding on this as well!"

Heather frowned, but realized he was right.

She was quite sure he wasn't about to mess up the only shot he had at getting out of the deal with his grandfather.

So she gave a light nod and without really thinking about it she stood up on tip toe to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

Duncan blinked before looking to her with a slightly startled gaze but Heather was already moving to make her way down the hallway.

Looking to Joey as she passed she uncaringly said, "Later shrimp."

Both boys looked to her retreating figure.

Joey looked to the ground then back to Duncan taking his time before lowly stating, "You two…are getting along well."

Duncan blinked breaking his gaze from the raven haired girl to look back to Joey.

"Uh…yeah…I guess we are."

He really didn't know what to have made of the sweet departing kiss.

He decided to shake it off and leave it be for the time being. He had more important things to worry about at the moment.

He made ready to make another reply when Joey suddenly asked, "So what did she say to you…? Just now?"

Duncan stared before looking away from the other boy, "Oh…nothing…she was uh…she was just saying something about prom…is all."

Something tightened within his chest as Joey lowered his gaze broodingly to the ground, "Oh…so…you guys are going to prom together…?"

Duncan frowned at the dark tone he had used, "Yeah well-"

"That's great." Joey said quickly as he began to make his way down the hall opposite the direction Heather had gone, "Good for you two."

Duncan stared after him for a moment before moving to quickly catch up. Walking beside him he asked, "Hey, Joey is something wrong man?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He grumbled moodily keeping his gaze down.

Duncan raised a brow, "You sure? Cause I'm getting a feeling that_ something's_ got you're panties in a knot."

"Well your wrong." Joey then grudgingly muttered lowly to himself something that sounded like, "And I don't wear panties…"

Duncan frowned looking to the ground ahead of them, "Alright if you say so."

"Why are you out during class hours anyway?" Joey asked suddenly looking to Duncan with a chastising glare, "Don't tell me you're ditching again?"

He gave a half shrug, "Fine, I won't tell you."

Joey only heaved an exasperated sigh.

Duncan looked to him, "But your one to talk, you're out of class to."

"I'm needed in the counselor's office." He gave the delinquent a snide glare, "Unlike you I have _responsibilities_ to take care of."

Duncan snorted, "Like what?"

"Like helping out with some last minute end of the school filing, that's what."

Duncan looked away with a dull gaze, "Sounds impressive." He muttered sounding highly unimpressed.

For a moment they were met with silence before Joey asked, "What was Heather doing out of class?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Duncan replied uncaringly.

Joey furrowed his brow, "Because with you it's understandable. You're always out of class so it's no surprise there." His tone held irritancy and just a hint of malice. Malice directed purposely at the delinquent making Duncan frown. "But Heather knows better. I wouldn't expect her to be out of class without reason."

"Geez Joey, why don't you just marry her if you love her so much?"

He had snapped at the smaller boy through annoyance and hadn't been thinking much on his words but with Joey's gaze suddenly diverting to the ground with strong intent and a dark blush spreading across his face the delinquent slowly began to understand…

"D-don't be ridiculous." He muttered quickly, "I…I'm simply worried…I don't want any of your influences rubbing off on her…"

Duncan gave an incredulous look, "What are you brain dead? Heather was a bad influence long before I got here!"

Joey looked to him with a heated glare, "That's not true! I mean…sure she can be a little mean…but…but Heather's really a good person! Deep down I mean!" Joey fumed, "She's just a little misunderstood. And at least she's a stickler to rules!"

Duncan continued to stare incredulous, "What the hell are you talking about? The most time you've ever spent with Heather was whenever I was around! Otherwise Heather wouldn't have paid you a second notice, and the few times you've hung with her couldn't have given you an idea of her being some misunderstood soul!"

"Well that's where you're wrong!" Joey snapped pausing in his walk toward the counselor's office making Duncan pause along with him, "I know her a lot better than you may think!"

"Oh yeah?" Sneered Duncan unconvinced, "How so?"

And though Heather had made him promise not to tell (and Joey always did try to uphold his promises) he couldn't help but brashly announce,

"Around winter break! I spent time with Heather when you were away on vacation! So there!"

Duncan stared in slight surprise his mind slowly working to process this information, "Winter break…?" He asked.

"That's right!" Joey said haughtily, "Me and Heather met up at a coffee shop where we spent hours talking and really getting to know each other. So…I can say I know her somewhat on a personal level and…I don't _need_ you there to be social with her!"

"Winter break?" Duncan questioned again before looking away from the boy with casual disinterest uncaringly stating, "That was so long ago. Who the hell cares?"

Joey fumed irritably and his anger caused his next statement, "Well I happened to figure out a lot! Like…" He lowered his glare away from his, "like that…that Heather doesn't even really like you all that much…"

Duncan blinked at this looking to the boy with incredulous annoyance.

"Actually twice she's told me that…and I…" He returned his glare back to the delinquent, "I happen to know for a fact that…that your relationship…isn't all that it's cracked up to be…"

Joey tensed at the sudden intense glare the delinquent shot him.

He glowered but refused to back away.

And for a moment both boys found themselves at a standoff with one another…a place they never thought their friendship could go.

If friends was indeed what they still were…

…

Outside in the serenity of the school buildings shade Richard sat on one of the many exit stoops. With an irritable and weary gaze he took the time to figure it had been a long time since he had last skipped a class as such.

His studying had been going a little overboard lately though it was greatly paying off, his grades were getting better and teachers that had at first found him a hopeless exasperation were becoming most impressed with him. But he found that it was also beginning to really take a lot out of him.

He didn't know how guys like Joey could continue on with crap like this!

And finals were still on their way!

He doesn't think he has ever been this stressed out in his life!

He needed a breather…he needed to relax…what he needed was…

Richard looked cautiously about him before shifting slightly to move his hand into his pockets where he pulled out a lighter and an old worn pack of cigarettes.

He looked about him once more before opening the pack and pulling out a nicotine stick to place against his lips.

With a quick ease he flicked the lighter to life allowing the flame to burn through the tip of the cigarette, taking in a deep breath he clouded his lungs with smoke.

He breathed out releasing that smoke with a most satisfied sigh.

Yes that was what he needed…

He placed the cigarette to hold against lips as he attempted to ease his stressful state.

He had just taken another drag when suddenly,

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

With a start he quickly turned back to the owner of the voice and grimaced to find a smug and grinning Heather standing on the top of the stoop.

Her grin grew at his look of uncertain shock as Heather then haughtily said, "Everyone's just been going on and on about how much Richard has changed! He studies more and parties less, he doesn't skip anymore and there is not one girl that will not shut up about how you've become a lot more interesting since you've began to play hard to get. And just the other day Duncan told me that you had even gone as far as to stop smoking." She smirked all knowingly, "But I_ knew_ it was a bunch of bullcrap! Like _you_ of all people could change for the _better!_ And now I have _proof_!"

Richard gave an upset frown, "Y…you don't have any proof. All you have is your word and-"

"By the time school's out, everyone will know what a phony you really are! I'm telling everyone you're still the same old chain smoking, class ditching moron!" Heather cried ignoring Richard's logic.

For a moment nothing was said as Richard gave her a perplexing gaze. He took in another drag before taking the cigarette in his hand, "What girls have been calling me interesting?" He asked curiously causing Heather to glowered angrily.

"Not the point!"

Richard grinned, "Chillax Heather, this is the first smoke I've had in weeks."

"Yeah, I bet!" She huffed crossing her arms, "As if a leopard change its spots!"

Richard stared, "What the hell are you doing out of class anyway?"

"I'm on my_ way_ to class for your information! I was just making a quick stop to my locker when I passed by a window and saw you!"

Richard grinned happily, "Hooray we're both skippers! High five girl!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm not _skipping_ I'm simply late!"

"Fine!" Richard said with an air of surrender, "Sorry, geez."

She glared, "Well maybe if you stopped acting so goddamn childish you wouldn't piss me off so much!"

He blinked before a grin split against his lips, "Childish…? Is that why you never liked me? You think I'm childish?"

Heather stared before giving a thoughtful look, "No not really. You're whole damn existence just pisses me off."

Richards face fell, "Oh, well…thanks."

Heather smiled, "You asked." She said obviously.

He gave a half shrug before looking away from her, bringing his cigarette into his mouth he said, "But is that really why you don't like me…?"

Heather raised a brow at the question but before she could answer Richard said, "Cause I always thought…"

She gave a dull glare, "Thought what?"

He took a light drag before speaking, "I don't know…cause I started dating Jasmine or something…"

She blinked with a shocked expression before giving an incredulous scoff followed by a mocking laugh, "What? You thought I…why the hell would I have a given a damn about that…?"

Richard looked to her, "Well you told her plenty of times to break up with me."

"Yeah, cause you were all wrong for her!" Heather placed her hands superiorly on her hips, "Jasmine could have done so much better!"

Richard spoke slowly, "You thought…I was gonna hurt her or something…?"

She gave him a dark glare, "Well…you _did_ didn't you…?"

Slowly Heather watched as a smile pulled at the other boy's lips, "So you were worried about her? That's why you didn't want me dating her…because…you cared about her."

Heather frowned, finding herself perpetually confused at this strange and sudden turn of conversation.

She glared at Richard's smiling face, "What do you care? In the end you still screwed everything up just like I knew you would." And with that she turned on her heel and began to make her way back inside the school when.

Richard called out to her, "Well just so you know Jasmine's been asking about you."

Heather paused.

Richard gave a light chuckle, "She has this crazy idea that…you'll get into trouble or something…if she's not here to look out for you…"

Heather looked to him, "You still talk to her?"

Still sitting against the concrete stairs he continued to look out to the school's football fields his back still turned on her he only gave a light nod,

"Every day." He turned a gaze toward the dark haired girl, "She asks about you, you know."

Heather crossed her arms lowering her gaze to the ground, "Oh…well whatever…good for you I guess."

He looked back to the fields, "I didn't think you would care." He replied carelessly.

For some strange reason the finality of his tone did well to annoy her.

She glared, "Why are you still talking to her!"

"Cause she's my friend." He spoke obviously, "And she's having a little trouble out there at the new school she transferred to."

Heather fumed irritably lowering her gaze to the ground.

Not that she cared; it was simply curiosity that caused her to grumble, "What kind of trouble?"

"The usual. Everyone's a skeptic about the new kid that changed schools during the last semester." He gave a light chuckle before looking to Heather saying, "She told me some guy asked her if she had done anything to get thrown out of her old school." He gave another chuckle before looking away and taking another drag, "Tch, as if."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Hasn't she told anyone that her dad just transferred jobs?"

"Apparently no one believes her. They think it's just a cover for something much more worse." A light smirk pulled at Richard's lips, "Everyone_ loves_ the drama."

"What a school of morons." Heather said testily.

Richard returned his gaze to her and Heather quickly looked to him for a second their gazes connected and it was in that second Heather remembered her disdain for the topic.

She looked away, "Serves her right though. The little liar."

Richard stared before moving to stand from the stoop. Heather quickly looked back to him and she watched as he took another drag before lowly asking through an air of smoke,

"Are you talking about that promise you made after your sister died?"

Silver eyes widened in shock.

Only a few people outside her family knew of that incident and Richard sure as hell wasn't supposed to be one of them!

She continued to stare and Richard took her surprised state as an answer.

He furrowed his brow, "You can't seriously be mad about something like that…something you said when you were young."

Slowly her shock turned into a nasty glare, "Don't ever tell me how I should feel about that certain situation."

Richard frowned looking away.

In a dark tone she demanded, "When did Jasmine tell you?"

Richard took another drag.

She scowled, "Was it when you two were together?" She lowered her glare to the ground her anger growing with each passing second, "That…that lying…backstabbing little whore…she wasn't supposed to…I made her swear not to-"

"It was the day she left." Richard spoke with an unusually calm air about him his gaze trained out to look ahead, "She never told me when we were together, though I asked a lot. I asked her how you two became friends…because you two…you two were freakin' night and day." He looked down to the cigarette in his hands before saying, "She always just said…it was secret." He finished lowly.

Heather gave a mocking scoff before looking back to the boy, "And I guess since she was moving…since we were no longer friends that just automatically gave her the right to leak all my secrets!"

Richard raised a hand up to behind his neck, "We were just talking that day…and I don't know-"

"I don't care about all that! She's a traitor! A backstabbing liar! That loser idiot can't keep her mouth shut to save her life! I'm glad she's gone! And I'm glad she's having such a hard time in her new school! That bitch deserves everything wrong in the world to happen to her-!"

"Heather will you just shut the fuck up!" Yelled Richard suddenly rounding on the angry girl.

She stared with incredulous shock whilst he glared menacingly at her from his position on the stairs.

Silence fell over them.

Heather fumed angrily glaring at the boy for his insolence.

But she could find no words to counter him.

She could find no will in her to do so.

So she only continued to glare hatefully at him until Richard finally looked away.

"Listen…I'm…I didn't mean…" He sighed and finally concluded with, "Let's just…leave it alone Heather." He raised the cigarette back to his lips, "I'm sorry I even brought it up…" He muttered grudgingly before turning away from her completely.

Heather continued to glare angrily.

She came to the hateful conclusion that this was not something she was ready to just 'Leave alone'.

Irritably, angrily she waited for his next response ready to go head to head with the impertinent bastard.

…

Duncan crossed his arms giving the smaller boy a strongly vexing glare,

"Joey," He spoke his tone low and dangerous making Joey gulp nervously, "I'm gonna ask you a question and I need you to be totally honest with me. Do you like Heather?"

Joey instantly lowered his gaze to the ground with the feel of his cheeks warming up,

"I…of course I do…you know when she's not yelling or cussing at me or calling me a nerd she…she's tolerable to be around."

"No," Duncan sneered, "I mean do you have a _thing_ for her?"

Joey kept his gave on the ground his heart slamming, "A thing…?"

"I've had my suspicions," Drawled the delinquent, "But I wasn't really sure…I mean I've always thought better of you man. And having the hots for another guy's girl is pretty damn low."

"You don't deserve her!"

His sudden and angered shout had effectively startled the delinquent whilst vibrating of the many lockers of the empty hallway.

Duncan stared shocked but before he could respond Joey continued,

In a quiet tone filled with spite he questioned, "Guys like you…why do you always get everything…?"

Joey took a deep breath and then spoke,

"Do you remember…your first day here? You said something…about Heather having all of us…rich kids under her control…?" His expression darkened as he continued looking to the ground, "It's so easy for most of the kids here…because they _are_ all from rich homes or from families that have good connections…they're futures are already ensured. They don't have to lift a finger to get ahead in life. But some of us…some of us don't have that…some of us have to_ work_ to get…to get the good grades needed to get ahead…some of us got accepted into this high school…not because of large money donations or status…but because of good academic performances…"

Joey moved to lean against the wall of lockers in a low and thick tone he said, "My…father…he's…he's in the hospital."

Duncan furrowed his brow lightly as he continued listening to the other boy,

"He's…been in a comma for well over four years now…car accident." He supplied lowly, "And the medical bills…have really been wearing my family down…"

He took in a deep breath before giving what Duncan assumed was a strangled chuckle, "The principle called me in the other day to personally congratulate me for having the best SAT test scores in the entire school. He asked me all these questions like…what college was I going to and…what I wanted to major in…and…stuff like that."

He paused then for a moment…before continuing.

"But I can't…I can't go to college…cause I'll need to get a job to help out my family…they almost made me pull out this last semester because of the schools cost…but I talked them out of it…I had to at least graduate…"

Duncan stared as Joey raised a brooding gaze up to him, "But then you…you come here and you just get _everything _don't you? You don't even _want_ half the things given to you! You're…you're so ungrateful! Taking everything you get for granted! You're great schooling! You're grandfather's business proposition! You get it all! And the things you _can't_ get the things you don't have you take! And that's all you do!" He cried his voice becoming more firm and angrier as he pushed himself from the locker glaring Duncan down with hateful daggers, "It's not fair! You take and take and you don't give anything in return! You don't deserve to be here! You don't deserve to be able to go to some great college! You don't deserve your grandfather's generosity and you sure as hell don't deserve Heather!"

The silence that followed his shouting was earth shattering.

They stood Duncan staring with wide and shocked eyes while Joey continued to glare.

His breathing coming in heavily Joey's angry glare relented slightly. Until it was replaced by that of sorrow and slight guilt.

He reached around opening a smaller pocket of his backpack.

"I…I need my inhaler…" He spoke quietly.

Duncan blinked, "Uh…wow…"

They stood for a moment in uncomfortable silence as Joey fished out the small inhaler; he pulled off the mouth piece covering before placing it properly to his mouth pushing in the sprits of medicine and breathing in deeply.

Duncan raised an unsure hand up to rub unsurely against the back of his neck.

"Geez man I…I didn't know…"

"Forget it." He muttered, "Forget I ever…I'm sorry."

Duncan frowned, "No, don't be sorry. I'm…glad you said all that stuff."

"Tch…yeah right." Joey muttered sounding utterly defeated, "You're probably just gonna…laugh about it later or something."

Duncan raised a brow, "Why would I do that?"

Joey raised a dull glare to him, "Cause you're_ you_. I mean…why else _wouldn't_ you?"

Duncan stared before taking in a deep breath, "Alright listen man, me and you have been…_sorta _friends for a while now and I-"

"_Sorta _friends?" Joey asked raising a dull brow.

Duncan gave a dull glare of his own, "Okay," he ground out, "Me and you _are_ friends…and I haven't been…I guess…I mean I didn't know all that stuff about you and your family and I never really cared to ask…or to get to really know you like that. So…so I guess what we could say here is that…you're right."

Joey blinked as Duncan tore his gaze away from him to grudgingly admit, "I do…take things for granted…I guess." He looked to Joey and his expression was that of great irritation and it seemed as though his words pained him as he then said, "And I'm…_sorry_…"

The shorter boy stared his expression startling slightly.

"I…I kinda took you for granted as…a friend I guess and…and that wasn't very…cool." He finished dully.

Joey continued to stare in shock, "R…really…?"

Duncan looked away disinterestedly, "Hm." Was his indirect response.

The smaller boy continued to stare before slowly an almost cautious smile formed upon his face, "A-and…were you serious about us being friends…?"

Duncan stared dully, "Yeah sure."

His smile grew; he looked to the ground then unsurely returned his gaze back to the delinquent, "…Should we…? Can we hug?"

His glare darkened "No."

Joey grinned, "Fair enough. And listen I'm…not a charity case or anything…I don't need you or anyone else feeling sorry for me." His grin turned sheepish, "That's why I kept it a secret. So…please don't tell anyone."

Duncan in turn smiled, "I'm not gonna tell anyone dude."

The smaller boy sighed, "I feel silly…just for telling you that stuff…"

Duncan moved to continue his way down the hall, "Doesn't matter." Looking over his shoulder he lowly replied, "Though at least now I know how you feel about Heather."

Joey flushed, "Uh…I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he made to follow the delinquent.

Duncan returned his gaze grudgingly ahead, for a moment he said nothing.

Joey looked to him nervously wondering what his thoughts were his face growing redder by the second.

He lowered his gaze to the ground ahead, then back to Duncan, then back to the ground…

Duncan suddenly spoke, "Listen Joey I have something I wanna ask you-"

"Okay It's true I admit it! I tried to keep it a secret cause you two were together and I-"

"You wanna take over my grandfather's business?"

Joey paused his face red.

He stared at Duncan in shock while he stared back irritably.

He blinked his mind working slow to catch up.

His expression turned slightly incredulous as he raised a brow, "W-what…?"

…

"You're an idiot." Heather spoke lightly as she looked out to the afternoon setting.

Richard looked to her with a slightly startled expression.

They had been set in a very tense silence ever since his outburst and this was the first thing she had said to him since.

"Um…okay…?" He said after a moment's silence.

Heather looked to him with a mean glare, "Cause you still like her don't you?" She continued on in explanation.

Richard stared.

"Jasmine, dummy!"

"Yeah, I knew who you were talking about." He said looking away from her with casual disinterest, "I just have no comment whatsoever to that question."

Heather glared, "Why else would you get so defensive about her?"

Richard looked nonchalant, "You're still on about that?"

"Answer the question!"

He returned a casual gaze back to her as she fumed.

Being sure to watch her closely he said, "I'll answer that if you answer my question truthfully. Do you like Duncan?"

Heather blinked before her signature scowl fell back in place, "What does that have to do with anything!"

"Everything." He said simply.

Heather huffed angrily before moving to make her way toward the sitting boy (for he had resumed his seat against the school steps) moving to stand beside him on the steps she placed her hands on her hips and said,

"No. Now answer my question."

Richard frowned, "You were supposed to answer truthfully."

"That is truthfully." Heather spoke conversationally, with a rise of her brow she stated, "I know you know about the disks."

He furrowed his brow, "…Well yeah-"

"And I'll admit," Heather continued, "That I am…somewhat attracted to Duncan…I suppose. But the real deal is that this relationship is stemmed on those disks alone. If it wasn't for them…none of this would have even happened." She frowned slightly with that thought but continued on anyway with, "The bottom line is…we're just together out of spite and a quick fling." She glared, "That's all."

Richard gave a thoughtful look, "Oh I see." He said conversationally, then looking to the raven haired girl with a challenging expression he calmly replied, "So then if I were to tell you that Duncan lost the disks you would have no reason to stay with him right?"

Heather stared, her expression of strong shock.

Not because of the fact that Duncan had lost the disks.

No she had already known that. But because…Richard had told her about it!

What the hell was up with that?

She opened her mouth then closed it shut.

She quickly tried again, "He…he did huh…?"

Watching her closely Richard only nodded.

Heather furrowed her brow, "Why…? Why are you telling me…? I…I would think I'd be the last person you'd want to find out something like that."

"Because," Richard replied simply, "Regardless of how all this started I don't think this is about revenge anymore."

Heather glared, "What do you know?" She snapped angrily.

"Well I know Duncan isn't in this for revenge anymore."

Heather huffed, "No, I bet not. He's had nearly a whole freakin year of it."

Richard smiled, "I don't think he's been in this for the revenge for a long time." Heather blinked giving the boy a quizzical expression, "I just think it's kind of sad that you two are hiding behind those damn disks to compensate what you really want."

Heather stared her expression once again shocked before it slowly soured into an irritable glare,

"Okay," she said slowly, "Who are you and what the hell have you done with Richard?"

It was Richard's turn to be shocked, "…What?"

"Since when the hell are you so all knowing!"

Richard grinned, "What are you talking about? I've always been an all knowing master mind." He gave a sly smirk, "I've just kept it a secret till this long so no one could know my_ true_ identity."

Heather gave a flat look, "You're a moron."

Richard laughed, "But if I _was_ abducted and replaced with a second Richard how awesome would that be? Not to mention," He gave a fake sniff with a mock look of overwhelming joy, "You almost sounded like you _cared_ that I wasn't the real Richard…I didn't know we were so tight."

"We're not!" Heather yelled angrily causing Richard to laugh again.

Calming down he gave her an easy smile, "He really does like you though."

Heather looked nonchalant, "Who?"

"Duncan." Richard grinned, "He won't ever admit it…not to me anyway but I think he really-"

"No." Heather replied lowly diverting her gaze from Richard, "You're wrong. We both know…that our relationship isn't real…He doesn't like me…to him this is nothing but…" She trailed of before looking to Richard timidly a slight reddening on her cheeks, "You know…"

He furrowed his brow, "If you think that then why do you go along with it…?"

Heather allowed her silver gaze to slide away from Richard as she crossed her arms lightly against herself…almost into a self hold.

"Because it's close enough…" She replied in a small and almost pathetic voice.

It was close enough to the real thing.

Richard looked out to the empty fields; a soft wind blew as the two allowed a moment for their thoughts.

Softly he spoke, "You're right you know." Heather looked to him as he clarified, "About Jasmine…"

Again they fell into silence.

Heather gave a light nod before replying, "Like I said…you're an idiot."

Richard gave a quick chuckle, "Says the girl who's sticking to a fake relationship cause she's too scared to admit her feelings."

Heather gave a mocking snort, "Feelings, yeah right!"

Richard looked to her and Heather was careful to keep her gaze away from his.

Haughtily she replied, "I mean could you just…imagine! I mean what is it with people! Getting all…emotional and crap, wanting to find their soul mate and fall in love and then pronounce it to the whole freakin world as if anyone cares!"

Richard continued to look to her his expression unreadable as Heather gave a rude scoff, "It's pathetic is what it is…It takes nothing to sit there sniveling and worthless trying to…to tell another person how you feel and…and then in turn be judged like that!" She scowled angrily, "Or be turned down just to end up looking like the fool."

Heather shook her head.

That could never be her…

"It's pointless…" She finished lowly.

Richard looked back ahead before giving a low sigh and pushing himself up to his feet,

He raised a hand up to run lightly through his hair ruffling it lightly,

"That's the understatement of the century." He muttered as another light wind blew, "Heather raised silver eyes back to him as his dark gaze narrowed at a particular memory, "Stuff like that…putting yourself on the spot just to get a point across…Just to see if they feel the same way…it takes everything…"

Heather stared.

And it didn't take her long to understand.

A smile slowly pulled on her lips and a mean chuckle sounded,

"You dumbass…don't tell me you tried to get back with Jasmine?"

He was surprised to find that the comment didn't sting as much as it probably would have a few weeks ago…just after Jasmine had left…his last day spent with her.

A light smirk pulled on his features as he gave a light half shrug, "She turned me down flat." Heather's mean smile slowly slipped away as he easily said, "She said…I hadn't changed much since the last time we went out…and she didn't trust me…" His smirk saddened slightly, "She said she only wanted to stay friends…"

Heather stared up at the other boy as he seemed to become lost in thought.

She lowered her gaze down to the ground before muttering, "I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard Jasmine do…"

He was silent before looking to the raven haired girl, "Do you wanna know why I cheated on Jasmine back when we went out?"

Heather looked up to connect their gazes. She said nothing but her silver eyes held a slight curiosity she could not hide.

In a low and unsure tone he said, "We couldn't have been going out for more than…three months. Kisses, hugs…the whole thing with Jasmine was…very innocent." He gave a light chuckle, "And I was scared to take it further than that…" He looked away furrowing his brows in thought, "Which was strange cause…even back then I…I didn't normally hesitate to…to try and move things further…faster…you know." He implied making Heather give a dull glare.

At fourteen no less! The little pervert!

"But then," He continued, "One day…I don't remember what we were doing…or what we were talking about…but I remember it had been…like really out of the blue. She just suddenly told me…she loves me…" His gaze seemed slightly lost now. "And I panicked…I…I don't know I just…felt like I had to get out of it…so…so I…" He trailed off to a finish.

Heather stared before furrowing her brow with an incredulous look, "So…what your saying is…you were to chicken shit to break up with her so you…cheated on her with other girls hoping you'd get caught so…_she'd_ break up with _you_…?"

He took his time before answering, "Yeah…sounds about right…"

Her head shook slowly her incredulous look still in place, "Unbelievable…how pathetic can you get?"

He denied her gaze as he looked to the ground lowly muttering, "I think…I think that's just about it…"

Heather rolled her eyes before looking away from him in disgust.

For a moment they allowed the silence to settle in over them before she spoke up again,

"Well…at least now you understand…" Richard looked up to her then, "Now you know why I can't…I can't…" She gave a light laugh before looking to him, "You see, little crap like that…stuff having to do with feelings and love…it ruins_ everything_."

She lowered her gaze, before speaking in a near non-existent voice, "And…I can't let something like that happen to me…"

They were again met with silence.

She didn't look up when Richard finally spoke up again,

"Well yeah…maybe you're right…" She pursed her lips as he looked out again to the school fields, "After all it is a scary position to put yourself in…you shouldn't do it if you're not ready."

She lifted her head then to also look to the fields.

Another soft wind blew in as the only comfort for the two troubled teens both caught up in their own thoughts.

"Cause stuff like that," He continued lowly, "it really does take everything…"

This time Heather made no reply.

And the silence dragged on between the two.

Silence of regrets.

And regrets soon to come…

…

"Nooooooo! Noooooo! Please Noooo!" Screamed Joey as a more than irritated Duncan pulled him grudgingly down the large drive walk to his grandfather's house.

"Wait! Wait! Let's talk about this! I'm not ready to meet your grandfather! And I'm sure not ready to bring out our idea! At least let me go home and dress nicer!"

Duncan had talked the idea out with Joey and had persuaded the shorter boy to meet him after school so the two could stop by his grandfather's house to tell the old man what they had come up with. The delinquent was more than ready to get this plan underway to get out from underneath his grandfather's thumb but Joey was still skeptical about the whole idea.

"Will you calm down!" Yelled Duncan as he began to pull the boy up the front stairs of the grand house, "You look fine! You're coming here just to run the idea by him, I already told you about that!"

"This is like a job interview!" Cried out a distressed Joey, "You just don't go to job interview in your school uniform!"

"Shut up!" Duncan sneered as they made their way to the door hoisting the flailing boy to his feet; he was just about to make a search for the houses key when suddenly the door swung open revealing a pretty maid who looked quite edgy and nervous.

She feigned a smile, "H-hello Duncan! Uh can I-" She paused then looking to Joey with a slightly questioning look, "Oh…um hello um…?"

"Nobody!" snapped Joey quickly, "I'm nobody! I'm a ghost, I'm not even here, see ya!"

And with that he attempted an escape only to come up short with Duncan's sudden grip against the back of his shirt, "Come on spazz." He grumbled as he began pulling the loudly objecting boy past the maid and into the house.

The pretty maid known as Vanessa stared with wide eyes before quickly making her way after the two,

"W-wait a second Duncan there's something important I need to tell you!"

Joey attempted to digging his heel in the ground in an attempt to slow the delinquent down, "Y-you know what Duncan, her thing sounds really important. I-I'll just wait for a second while you two-"

"Where's the old man at?" Growled the delinquent as he continued on his way Joey gave a yelp of indignation as he tried to pull away fretfully.

"He…he's in the study, Duncan, but you can't go in there!"

Duncan paused before shooting the maid an angry glare, "Why not? He's got company in there?"

The maid again looked fretful and unsure, "Uh…well yeah but-"

She didn't get to finish before Duncan was on the move again, Joey loudly objecting,

"W-wait Duncan! W-we can't go in if he's got company overrrr!"

Duncan snorted, "The old fart's always got company over for one stupid matter or another. Trust me whatever it is can't be more important than what we got to tell him!"

Joey began to hyperventilate, "I'm so not ready for this! What if I screw up or say something stupid? What if you're grandfather doesn't like me?"

"Jesus Christ Joey shut up!"

By now they had become quiet the scene in the large house as all the house help paused in their chores to watch what all the commotion was about.

"Duncan!" Vanessa hissed, "I don't think you understand! A girl is here to-"

"Joey, stand up on your fucking feet!"

Duncan was annoyed to find that he was now literally dragging Joey along.

"I-I can't I'm too nervous! My legs…my legs feel like jelly! Oh god _my legs_!"

With a loud thud Duncan released the boy to fall hard against the wooden floor.

With an irritable roll of his eyes Duncan made the last few steps down the hall himself, "Just wait here idiot…" He grumbled as he made his way toward the large mahogany doors that the old man's study was kept behind.

Vanessa's eyes widened in horror, "Uh, Duncan wait there's still something I have to-!"

With a careless and brash ease Duncan burst through the door,

"Hey old man! We need to talk, now!"

He stilled…and slowly his expression took on that of confusion, then recognition and then, last but not least, complete and utter shock.

For a moment he swore his heart stopped.

Onyx eyes looked up to him almost timidly.

She sat poised and appropriate a steaming cup of tea held in her small hands.

She was dressed in a casual tank top jean pant's and sandals her brown hair still just past her shoulders.

A slow almost hesitant smile pulled on her features.

"…Hi Duncan." Courtney spoke softly her extreme nervousness easy to make out.

Duncan could find no words to form.

Sitting across from her in a grand armchair Duncan's grandfather turned to look properly past the backrest of the chair.

Upon seeing his grandson a large grin split across his features,

"Grandson!" He spoke loudly and happily before saying in a teasing sing song tone, "Guess who stopped _byyyyyyyyyyy_?"

~TBC~

Cliffhangers are fun aren't they?

U know when ur not in the readers position...

Please review! U know I love it.=)


	22. The Hostile Breakup

The Hostile Hookup

And finally I give you guys the D/H/C confrontation! Hmm, don't have much to say here execpt, as always,

Enjoy!

* * *

The Hostile Breakup

_Onyx eyes looked up to him almost timidly._

_She sat poised and appropriate a steaming cup of tea held in her small hands._

_She was dressed in a casual tank top jean pant's and sandals her brown hair still just past her shoulders._

_A slow almost hesitant smile pulled on her features._

_"…Hi Duncan." Courtney spoke softly her extreme nervousness easy to make out._

_Duncan could find no words to form._

_Sitting across from her in a grand armchair Duncan's grandfather turned to look properly past the backrest of the chair._

_Upon seeing his grandson a large grin split across his features,_

_"Grandson!" He spoke loudly and happily before saying in a teasing sing song tone, "Guess who stopped __byyyyyyyyyyy__?"_

Dark blue eyes stared incredulously at the brunette sitting before him.

Courtney's hesitant smile faltered slightly and she ended up biting her lip.

Vanessa stood timidly at the door watching the scene with uneasy eyes.

How was she supposed to have known it had been Duncan's _ex_ on the phone? Especially considering she had never bothered to watch that damned Total Drama Island show!

And in her defense she had sorta sounded like Heather over the phone…sorta…

Upon noticing the sudden silence Joey sat up to curiously look to the scene. He saw the maid standing at the doors frame and Duncan standing inside the large room, both of their backs turned toward him. And then a little further off in the study he saw a pretty light skinned brunette looking to Duncan nervously.

Joey frowned raising a slightly skeptical brow.

She looked familiar.

Grandfather happily spoke, "Aren't ya gonna say something grandson? It's bad manners to just stand there gawking like that you know."

Duncan continued to stare.

Grandfather said, "She came all this way just to talk with you and the-"

"Yeah." Said Duncan suddenly his tone laced with disbelief, "All this way…what the hell are you doing here?"

Courtney blinked at the tone while Grandfather happily spoke, "She has senior leave! And seeing as she has an aunt who lives near here she decided to stop by and look you up!"

Courtney looked to the older man, "Ahm-"

"We've been having ourselves a grand conversation." He grinned, "We've had _loads_ to talk about."

Duncan frowned at that, "…O-oh yeah…?" His uneasy look shifted from Courtney to his grandfather then back again, "Like what…?"

It was then Courtney shot Duncan specific look laced with, utter confusion, "Yes," She spoke softly before raising a brow, "_Riverdale_, Duncan?"

His brow furrowed lightly as she continued,

"You go to Riverdale." She said obviously making his frown deepen.

Apparently…they really _had_ been having a good talk.

Duncan raised a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck, "Oh…yeah…well-"

"You seemed to have forgotten to mention this little detail to her grandson! But don't worry I've filled her in with all the details for you!"

Duncan looked to him nervously, "W-what details?"

It was then Courtney stood, "Ahm…Duncan? Could we…" Her gaze shifted to Grandfather then back to the delinquent, "talk…alone…?"

Duncan blinked before speaking slowly, "…Yeah. Yeah…that sounds like a…good idea."

Grandfather heaved a woeful sigh, "Very well…" he looked to the door where Vanessa stood now with a shorter boy at her side, "You heard them Vanessa. Close the door."

Everyone diverted their gazes to him.

Grandfather gave an innocently confused look, Duncan glared.

Vanessa shifted lightly before quietly speaking, "Sir…I think they mean for you to leave as well…"

Grandfather laughed loudly, "Don't be ridiculous, Duncan doesn't want me to-"

"Yeah I do." Spoke the delinquent quickly, "Get the hell out, geezer."

The old man blinked before laughing even louder, "Good one grandson!" He smiled happily, "I know you don't really mean-" he gave a halting pause at the death glare Duncan sent him.

He stared before heaving a grudging sigh and pushing himself to a standing position leaning heavily on his cane, "Very well then…" He muttered before moving slowly to make his way out of the room, "I won't be too far if you need me."

"Right, we'll keep that in mind." Duncan grumbled uncaringly.

Making his way out the study he called over his shoulder, "Nice talking to you dear."

Courtney only smiled politely.

Vanessa moved aside so Grandfather could make his way out before moving to close the door and leave the two in privacy.

…

With a soft click the door was shut.

Vanessa frowned, "This is terrible…" She spoke softly, "this is all my fault…"

Grandfather gave a soft chuckle, "Oh Vanessa dear don't beat yourself up…but _yes_ this all is your fault."

Vanessa looked to the older man with a glare as Joey frowned, "Who is that girl? Is she an old friend of Duncan's?"

Grandfather grinned at him, "She's Duncan's old girlfriend. She was on that Totally Dramatic show with him."

Joey blinked before his eyes widened incredulously, "Courtney? _Courtney!_ _That_ was Courtney! That girl was Courtney!" His expression turned incredulous with a mix of excitement, "Courtney is here she's really here! Oh _awesome_! She was one of my favorites…" He gave a thoughtful look, "Well up until the special one hour episode where she kinda went…crazy." His excitement returned, "But still this is awesome! I mean who else can say they met three of the Total Drama guys?" He paused then his excitement slowly falling away, "Three…uh oh…"

Grandfather sighed, "Poor boy is probably going crazy with uncertainty, confusion, and guilt…an unexpected visit from an ex always brings that out in a person. I feel his pain…such gut twisting emotions should never be made known." He muttered gravely.

Vanessa brought a hand up to rub gently against her arm lowering her gaze to the ground she muttered, "Yes…it is really bad, which is why I feel so terrible. It's good that you're so understanding for Duncan-"

"Vanessa, go and fetch my camera." Spoke Grandfather happily, "I want to commemorate this moment so that I can put on my Facebook page!"

Vanessa instantly blanched with irritability while Joey raised an incredulous brow.

He laughed loudly, "This should prove most entertaining!"

…

After the door closed shut they simply stood staring. Both taking in the other.

Again it had been a few good months.

But this time, they both understood there was nothing casual or sweet about this reunion as the last.

Courtney allowed her onyx gaze to roam lower over Duncan's school uniform.

She furrowed her brow with strong confusion, "I don't get it…?" her voice was quizzical, "You…went to Riverdale…? This whole time and you…you never told me?" Her gaze returned to met his own, "You were a keeping it a secret. But why? When I told you that…that I loved that school…"

Duncan's gaze was steady on her, "I don't know." He said simply, "I just…didn't want you to know…"

Her gaze become searching, "But why?"

Duncan's dark blue gaze suddenly narrowed with resentment as he suddenly snapped, "How bout we start this off with a better question. Like why the hell you're here?"

She frowned at the sudden hostility but didn't answer right away.

Instead she lowered her gaze mentally preparing herself for what she had to say.

She took in a deep breath before speaking, "I wanted…I _needed _to talk to you."

He irritably looked away, "A phone call couldn't do?"

Her gaze snapped back to him as she challenged, "Would you have answered?"

Duncan only glowered at that, not sure if he really would have answered or not.

Courtney fumed angrily at his silence, "Thought so." She grumbled.

Duncan raised a hand up to run through his dark hair before muttering, "So I don't call…you don't call…we haven't spoken to each other in months…and you decide that a surprise visit is in order?"

Testily she spoke, "I didn't like the way we ended things between us."

"Well, I think we ended things perfectly." Duncan spoke easily, "You were clear with what you wanted, and I was clear that I was sick of being jerked around!"

Courtney closed her eyes taking in a steady breath to help calm her nerves…she needed to keep her anger under control…at least until she said what she wanted to say.

"I wasn't _jerking you around_..." She said lowly, "You _knew_ I was in a relationship-"

"Right!" Duncan interrupted irritably, "You're relationship with Mr. Perfect. Mr. freakin Harvard." Courtney rolled her eyes at that, "The guy who was supposedly everything I'm not huh Courtney? Why don't you go back to him and talk about whatever the hell it is you wanna talk about?"

She sneered, "We're not together anymore you ass!"

Duncan only shot her a dull glare.

Funny…that bit of information didn't thrill him as much as it would have a few months ago.

Again she took in a deep breath before saying, "You were right…"

His expression startled slightly.

Slowly, she spoke, "I didn't…I didn't feel that strongly about him…I didn't love Grant…I was only concerned about…myself you know and…what was best for me…" She looked to Duncan, "_Who_ was best for me…" He grudgingly looked away, "I was upset about the last time we spoke together…I keep going over and over in my head…just what I could have said or done differently for things…for things not to have ended up as badly as they did…" She finished quietly.

The delinquent said nothing…but found some of his resentment slowly slipping away.

"I broke up with him…cause the way he felt for me…compared to the way I felt for him…it just wasn't fair…" Her gaze turned unsure and timid and Duncan was sure to keep his gaze lowered to the side.

Courtney blushed as she also returned her gaze to the ground, "I know…you're still mad at me. And I don't care…you have every right to be…but I just want to put this nastiness behind us with the knowledge that you'll be able to forgive me soon." She looked to him with a hopeful smile, "Maybe start over…?"

Duncan raised a dark gaze up to look to her then, "I don't know princess…" He spoke unconsciously causing Courtney's heart to soar with hope at the old nickname, "Things are…kinda…complicated at the moment…" He finished unsurely.

Courtney furrowed her brow before giving a light scoff, "What? It's not like…it's not like you're seeing someone…" It had been both a question and a statement.

Duncan looked away then back to her, "Well," He spoke slowly, "It's not what you…it's not really what you may think…"

Unbeknownst to them the door to the study silently opened a crack and a video camera peered in.

Courtney stared slightly incredulous.

But…she had thought…

She gave him a quizzical look, "Wait…your seeing someone?"

He gave a light glare not at all liking the hinted disbelief in her tone, "So what, I can't date other girls cept you, princess?"

Courtney furrowed her brow, "No…I didn't mean it like…I mean you're fine to see other people…" Looking away from him she then grumbled, "But then maybe it wouldn't be in your best interest to go about talking about me all the time."

Duncan blinked as that statement worked slowly to process in his head, "Okay first off, I don't_ need_ your permission to see other girls and second…_what_?"

Courtney crossed her arms before giving her trademark know it all look, "Listen Duncan…if this is out of spite then I'm _really _sorry for what I did. But you don't have to go around fabricating relationships-"

"_Fabricating_?" Duncan sneered.

"I know you still think about me! Constantly!"

"Oh yeah? And just who told you that? The old man?"

"No!" Snapped Courtney, "It was…one of those maids or something, she said how you can just go on and on and on about me!" She gave a mocking scoff before saying, "You don't really believe you can start a new relationship if you haven't even gotten over the prior one do you?"

Duncan gave her an incredulous look, "What the hell are you talking about? I don't_ constantly_ talk about you!"

Courtney gave an indignant gasp, "O-Oh! That's rich! You're really working hard to get your payback on me huh?"

For a moment Duncan stared, his incredulous look still in place before looking away from her with an irritable, "Tch."

He took his time before finally replying, "I've long since gotten over that bull you pulled on me last time."

He returned his gaze back to her as he began to make his way toward her, "I haven't even thought about it in ages." And just because he was an absolute womanizer he couldn't help the challenging smirk and the tempting stare, "You feelin' a little guilt ridden princess?"

"Oh, don't even try it!" Snapped Courtney through slightly heated cheeks.

"Yeah?" He replied smoothly moving to take another step toward her.

Courtney fumed her cheeks warming up but grudgingly held her place her hands tightened into fists as he moved closer, her heart now racing.

Duncan watched her closely his blue eyes studying, she held his gaze with an irritable glare.

"I'm going to put this to ya plain and simple. You don't have to feel bad-"

"I don't feel bad-!"

"And," He continued meaningfully, "I want you to know I'm not trying to teach you a lesson or get you back or anything. I've just…moved on."

Courtney blinked before her gaze turned incredulous, "What?"

Duncan frowned looking away from her, "Listen princess…I get that-"

"You're _really_ serious about trying to hurt me here aren't you?"

Duncan blinked before raising an irritable brow, she continued, "What do you expect me to cry? To beg for you to take me back?" Her voice darkened dangerously, "I know what this is…and if you think for two seconds that I'm going to grovel over whatever fifteen dollar whore you're running around with you've got another thing coming!"

The glare Duncan shot her was enough to ice steam, Courtney tensed with a slight start at the warning look,

"You know you should really practice what you preach." He muttered lowly making Courtney raise an incredulous brow at him, "Wasn't it you who said you shouldn't talk bad about someone you don't know?"

Courtney stared before swallowing thickly, through her anger and jealousy it took everything she had to keep from striking out.

She attempted to play with a cool air about her, "Oh…? It's that serious then…?"

Duncan looked away from her irritably as Courtney breezily stated, "And here I thought that I would be coming to a state of heartbreak or remorse…you sure do bounce back fast don't you?"

"Life goes on princess." He muttered in annoyance, "We can't keep holding out forever."

Courtney rolled her eyes before moving past him with a chilling air about her, "I guess we can't." She said tartly before grabbing her purse that had been sitting on the couch sofa, "I just hope, for her sake, that she knows what she's getting herself into."

Duncan glared after her, "Yeah, and what would that be?" He demanded angrily.

Courtney moved toward the door but paused to look to him with bitter glare, "You can stand there and pretend that what you have with this girl is so special or whatever but I bet you still haven't told her how you feel."

At this Duncan gave a look of incredulity Courtney looked away and when she spoke her tone was tight with anguish, "You cause nothing but doubt and heartache. I know that first hand…I hope she's ready for it to…"

Duncan glowered angrily as she continued on her way.

The camera was quick to retract back out the door and when Courtney opened she was granted a surprised start at finding Grandfather nonchalantly whistling, a pretty maid looking extremely miffed with the old man, and some short kid looking to her with awe and fascination.

She gave them all perplexing looks before giving a light shake to her head and making her way quickly down the hall toward the front door with an anguished look.

This whole trip had been a disaster and she had to get out of here.

She moved walking quickly towards the exit, anger, hurt and devastation slowly filling her to a boiling point.

And it's not like she had planned to get back with the delinquent with just the snap of a finger…especially after their last reunion.

But the last thing she had expected was to be replaced!

And the way he had defended her…

Courtney's jaw tensed as her glare intensified against the lovely marble floor.

It had only been a few short months since she had last seen him…what girl could have won him over in such short timing since then?

Sharp clips of heeled shoes soon began to sound as Vanessa made her way to quickly walk beside the irritable girl.

In a rushed tone she spoke, "Courtney…right?"

She said nothing but gave a terse nod.

"Listen," Vanessa supplied hurriedly, "I feel that I must apologize…you see when I talked to you over the phone-"

Courtney stopped before abruptly rounding on Vanessa, "_You_ were the one I spoke to?"

Vanessa stilled with a shameful look, "I…I thought you were someone else."

Courtney gave a detesting glare before a slight look of realization dawned her features, "You thought…You thought I was Duncan's girlfriend?"

Vanessa's look of apology increased, "This is…is all my fault…"

"Gee you think?" Snapped Courtney angrily instantly causing the maid to flinch back with a start.

She wanted to lash out at the pretty and fairly large chested maid her hands tightening with anger…she wanted to lash out at _somebody_!

But she knew deep down that would not have been fair…for it wasn't the maid she was angry with…

With an horrid scowl she turned on her heel and began to make her way back towards the door.

This time Vanessa did not follow.

She didn't need that damn maid's apology what she needed was to get out of here!

Away from this humiliation and hurt.

And away from him.

Making her way to the large doors she aggressively moved past a butler that stood near the front before angrily thrusting open the door and storming out!

Only to come up short as she suddenly collided with another girl.

"Hey! What the fuck? Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Snapped an irritable raven haired girl with silver eyes.

Courtney frowned as she took a slight step back looking to the other girl with an angry glare.

But she paused with a light start as she stared the other girl down.

The raven haired girl stood tall and proud with a look of annoyance at her rude and sudden collision.

Courtney took quick notice that she also wore the Riverdale uniform.

She allowed her onyx gaze to slowly roam over her figure before furrowing her brow slightly.

There was something familiar about her…

Also on the same trail of thought the raven haired girl furrowed her brow's placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey do I know you from some…" She trailed off as her silver eyes widened in recognition.

And it was then Courtney came to recognition as well.

Her onyx eyes widened in shock as that horrid girl from the island returned back to memory,

"H…Heather…?" She spoke in disbelief.

For a moment Heather said nothing as she stared in surprise, but unlike Courtney her shock didn't last long.

Slowly her expression turned to that of casual interest…with just a touch of hidden malice.

So…it was true then…Duncan really_ had _been seeing Courtney behind her back…

Oh and she had been so close!

She had kept Richard's words firm in her head since she had left him to get to her class. She had played with the idea…that maybe…just maybe he wasn't lying…or that he wasn't wrong…that perhaps Duncan did feel…something similar for her that…she felt for him.

At first the idea had been a fleeting thought.

Then she had dwelled on it for amusement purposes.

But as time dragged on she found it was an idea she couldn't get out of her head.

And maybe it wasn't so laughable, and maybe it was worth a try…and maybe she wouldn't be made the fool.

And now given this moment she could have laughed out loud at the irony of it all!

Her whole reason for stopping by here had been to try and perhaps put some more meaning and understanding to their relationship and instead she showed up seconds from ringing the door bell only to bump into his _'little princess'_.

She had been _so_ very close…

Courtney continued to stare in disbelief as Heather allowed a smooth and easy smirk to slide on her features her arms crossing before her chest.

And Courtney was instantly reminded of her trademark persona as the queen of mean.

And a queen outranked a princess anyday.

"Well, well, well." Spoke Heather lightly, "Courtney…? Right?" Her eyes narrowed calculatingly, "How long's it been?"

Courtney blinked before swallowing lightly and finding her voice, "H-Heather…?" She spoke again, "What are you…? What are you doing here?"

A mean grin then split across Heather's features.

She had no idea!

But she…_she _knew everything!

Which meant she held all the cards.

Oh this would be fun!

She raised a brow, "Don't you know…?" She looked thoughtful, "Didn't Duncan_ tell_ you?"

Courtney's confusion increased, "Duncan?"

And if luck would have it now was the moment Duncan showed up, "Courtney? What're ya-?"

Duncan showed up in the large entrance hall the front door stood at.

Still standing just before the door Courtney turned her confusion to him.

And with her smirk still in place Heather took this time to move into the house easily brushing past the CIT.

She moved to stand between the two of them as only one plan registered in her mind.

Destroy the both of them!

"I'm surprised," Heather continued happily looking back to Courtney with a know it all smile as Duncan visibly paled, "Seeing as how I only live a few blocks from him, and we both go to the same school."

And again Courtney took quick notice of Heather's uniform, she furrowed her brow, "You go to Riverdale…?"

Grandfather and Joey now showed up the smaller boy taking in the scene with quick worry and fear.

If he knew anything from watching the two girls on the show he was quite certain in the knowledge that this would not end well.

Grandfather on the other hand was ecstatic!

"Oh _ho_! More Juicy footage!" He cried taking out his camera and pointing it to the scene, "This outta be good huh boy?"

Joey looked to him with incredulous fear.

"I may even start my own reality show!" He laughed loudly, "That would really sock it to that Chris McTrain!" He cried joyously.

Joey blanched, "Do you mean, Chris _McClain_?"

Duncan frowned with a deep feeling of warning in his gut.

Right now he was scared for himself and both Courtney and Heather.

And sure he's gotten caught in a love triangle or two but never with chicks this crazy before!

He had to do something to steady the simmer.

"Hey uh…girls how bout we just all calm down…maybe take a happy pill and-"

"Funny he never mentioned me." Heather continued purposely, "Cause he told me _all _about you."

Courtney blinked, "H-he did…?"

Duncan looked to Heather with a strongly quizzical look, "I did?"

Smiling prettily Heather gave a simple nod, "Yup!" She looked to Duncan then, "After spring break right?"

Duncan stared in shock Heather's silver eyes narrowed, "That's when you two were together…" this time her tone was almost accusing.

Duncan frowned as that warning feeling increased and along with it…a spam of guilt as well.

"Heather…babe, listen-"

"Wait a second!" Cried Courtney suddenly gaining the other two's attention, "You went to Riverdale all this time? And Heather went to Riverdale all this time?"

Heather darkly replied, "My you catch on quickly."

Courtney ignored that as she angrily asked, "And you never told me?"

"I didn't…" Duncan struggled with an excuse, "I didn't think it mattered…"

"But you told_ her_ about _me_! You thought _that_ mattered!"

"No! I didn't, I don't know how she found out about-"

"It doesn't matter one way or another," Heather interrupted loudly, "the point is he was keeping secrets from you." Heather looked to her with meaning glare Courtney stared, "But don't seem to discouraged you can't expect much from a criminal."

Duncan shot her a glare.

Heather's smile flourished as she then happily announced, "And since he never told you about me, then I'm guessing he never told you the very best part!"

Courtney frowned feeling her chest clench tight.

Duncan panicked, "Uh, H-heather-!"

Heather's smile turned malevolent, "You're_ loving_ Duncan and I have been in a relationship for well over eight months now."

Courtney stared, "What…?" She spoke quietly her tone laced with disbelief.

Duncan grit his teeth closing his eyes tightly feeling a dull ache beginning to pulse in the back of his head.

Slowly Courtney's eyes narrowed to a deathly glare, "You…you lying little-"

"Well actually," Heather said with a thoughtful expression, "Relationship is a vague and improper word to describe it." She looked to Courtney with gloating smirk, "More like…we just fooled around…_a lot_."

Courtney's jaw dropped and Duncan's eyes widened.

Heather wasn't embarrassed…she was past that. She was just plain pissed.

She grinned at Courtney's look of disbelief, "Yeah, that's right. You see when you're not around, I don't know, I guess he gets restless or something so he came up with this idea-"

"Heather-" Duncan sneered.

"That since we were both…in a way attracted to each other and…because we were so convenient, that we benefit each other." She looked thoughtful, "I guess it helped fill in the time from whenever he wasn't seeing you."

She looked to Courtney with an icy stare and eagerly took in her look of anger and devastation.

"But don't worry you're pretty little head, it was nothing but sex." She then looked to Duncan with mean glare, "There was nothing else."

Duncan glared back banefully.

Courtney blinked rapidly trying to take in this information, "Wha…what? What…? All this time…? All this time you…?"

Heather looked to her with an exasperated roll of her eyes and Duncan redirected his glare to her.

Her glare darkened as she looked to them angrily, "All this time _YOU_ two were…were…?"

"Having relations." Heather finished for her, she grinned and smugly said, "And it was _gooood_."

Courtney stammered her face reddening while Duncan rolled his eyes in annoyance, Joey blushed red and Grandfather couldn't help but give out a loud,

"_Whooooooo_! Go Grandson!"

By now they had garnered the attention of the entire household.

Maids paused in their daily chores and the few butlers looked on with feigned disinterest.

Courtney's look of embarrassed disbelief quickly contorted to that of rage, she directed that rage at Duncan as she then began to storm angrily toward him, "Duncan! You son of a bitch!"

He tensed with a start as she made her way before him, "Tell me now! Is she telling the truth?"

Now, of course, the first idea that had sprung into the delinquents mind had been to lie his ass off!

But then again Duncan also knew when a lie had run its course, and when it was time to throw in the chips.

This charade was long overdue.

It was time to come clean.

He frowned before looking away and slowly grumbling, "Yeah…yeah, she is…"

Courtney took in a deep breath her murderous glare still trained on him, "Yeah…?" she breathed in a low and warning tone, "You two have been…s-seeing each other…for months now…?"

Duncan said nothing but looked back to her with a calming stare.

"All this time…? Then what was all that shit about me being the only girl…? You said…you said there was no one else but me…"

At this Heather burst out into loud and mocking laughter.

Courtney quickly turned her glare to her.

Heather quickly stifled her laughter as she said, "Oh, I'm sorry; I just find bullshit very amusing."

Duncan groaned with an irritable roll of his eyes whilst Courtney quickly rounded on her.

"No one is fucking _talking_ to you slut!"

Heather's amusement for the situation was instantly brought to a screeching halt.

Silver eyes narrowed, "Excuse you?"

"Okay!" Duncan quickly said, "Well as fun as this was how about we split this party up?"

"Booo!" Cried Grandfather making Duncan turn to him with a sneer,

"Shut it old man!"

Courtney continued glaring daggers at Heather, "I'm not stupid you know!"

Heather shot her a look that simply screamed, 'I highly doubt that.'

"I know what this is! I watched the show when we got back! I saw how you manipulated Trent when he got too close to Gwen! And…and I saw how you got that map from Duncan!" She glared, "You're a maneater! You can't get a man of your own so you simply steal them away!"

"What are you fucking crazy?" Heather sneered, "Everything I did on that island was strategy! I wasn't there for friends and I sure as hell wasn't there to find a boyfriend!" She gave a scoff before giving Courtney a belittling look over, "Maybe if you're head hadn't been so far up your ass with this wannabe CIT shit you would have made it just a little farther in the game."

"I was _cheated_ off the show." Courtney said in a deadly calm tone.

"Cry me a river then build a bridge and get over it." Heather said uncaringly, "I know you were cheated off,_ everyone_ knows you were cheated off! And do you wanna know _why_ you were cheated off? Cause _nobody_ liked you!" Heather glared, "It's the same damn reason you weren't invited back for season two!"

"How_ dare_ you!" Screamed Courtney making her way angrily toward the raven haired girl, "_Everybody _loved me! I was cheated off because of some nerd who was holding a grudge! I was the backbone of the team, I was the sole purpose we won all the challenges we won, it was _me_! _ME_ do you understand? I was the only one that was a CIT!"

"Let me make this perfectly clear for you." Heather said in a deadly tone as she moved to stand before the brunette, "_No one_ gives a rat's ass about your shitty CIT status." Their glares bore into the other as they stared each other down dangerously. "No one cared at the island, and no one sure as hell cares now!"

Courtney's tone was dark, "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that."

A malicious warning.

Joey grasped Duncan's arm instantly stealing the delinquent's attention from the scene before him.

Fretfully he cried, "D-duncan, do something! Stop them, I…I think this is getting ugly."

He frowned looking back to the escalating tension before him, crossing his arms with an expression of deep thought he said,

"Yeah I know…and trust me Joey I was thinking that I should stop them but…"

Joey stared with impatient anxiety.

"But I think Ima just…let them work this out…" He finished, a contemplating grin splitting across his features.

The shorter boy furrowed his brow, "Wh-what?"

Grandfather laughed loudly as he moved to stand beside Duncan his camera raised catching all that was happening, "Nice choice grandson! Nothing makes for great reality TV better than a cat fight!"

Joey paled, "C-cat fight?"

Silver eyes narrowed dangerously, "Or what?" Spoke Heather challengingly, "What are you gonna do about it bitch?"

Onyx eyes flashed with anger, "_Bitch_?"

"Yes, bitch, trick, shrew, do you _not _know your name?"

"Oh that is it!" Screamed Courtney as she suddenly took on a stance of defense it happened so fast that Heather was momentarily startled resulting in her taking a slight step back in shock.

Legs apart and hands flat she stood in a stance Heather would think was associated in the arts of karate or taekwondo.

Courtney allowed a triumphant smirk at the start and look of confusion she had given the raven haired girl.

In her trademark smug and know it all tone she spoke, "If there were anyone I hated more who deserved an ass kicking it would be you. So consider the fact that you're about to get a beat down from twelve years of certified black belt martial artistry known as taekwondo." She gave a deadly smirk, "Complements of master sensei Chu Penn of Kugarazii dojo."

Heather blinked before raising an incredulous brow.

"Wait a second, hold the phone!" Spoke Duncan suddenly, "Since when in the hell are you master black belt in martial arts?"

Courtney turned a dull and irritated glare to him, "Since _forever_, Duncan! Don't you ever listen to a thing I say?"

"You never told me that!"

**(1)**She scoffed with an irritable roll of her eyes, "And I bet you forgot about the fact that I'm also the lead guitarist in an all girl's rock band and lead vocalist!"

Duncan stared incredulously, "When the fuck did all this happen?"

Courtney only gave him a dull glare, "Uhg, just forget it." She sneered before returning her attention back to Heather.

And it was then as soon as she redirected her gaze to the raven haired girl that her onyx eyes widened with shock for Heather now stood directly before her and before she could so much as utter a sound of surprise the first strike was given.

SLAP!

Duncan, grandfather, Joey (who also gave a small scream in fright) the maids and the butlers all stood with looks of complete and utter shock!

But none could have been in more shock than Courtney as she staggered back lightly her eyes wide and a hand risen to touch lightly to her now stinging and slightly red cheek.

Heather stood her silver eyes narrowed with a fierce acid as her hand returned to place haughtily against her hip.

A razor sharp smirk slid upon her features as she smoothly replied,

"Consider the fact that _you _just got bitch slapped, complements of _years_ of watching Jerry Springer."

For a second longer Courtney continued to stare with incredibility, until slowly ever so slowly her face contorted to that of rage and injustice. And it was at this moment that years of strict martial arts training flew out the window as Courtney gave a sudden angry scream before rushing toward the now shocked girl tackling Heather to the ground!

Heather gave a startled cry as she suddenly found herself forced against the ground being pummeled mercilessly by a truly outraged Courtney!

And it had been years since Heather's last fight, she believes the last one had been sometime in early junior high, when she was still climbing the ladder to popularity.

But like riding a bike it's a comprehension one can never truly ever forget. And right now it was all coming back to her full speed!

With a scowl she quickly raised a hand up to grab a fistful of Courtney's hair instantly pulling her down and causing the other girl to cease her pummeling with an upset cry to instead place her hands against the ground in an attempt to balance herself. Heather quickly took this opportunity to raise her free hand into an effective fist to strike her repeatedly in the face and wherever else she could reach!

Courtney quickly attempted to jerk back and away from the attack, with an angry scream of, "Fucking whore!"

But Heather's strong grip against her hair wasn't allowing her that option so instead she quickly began to claw at her with fierce intent.

Heather's attack relented slightly and she gave a sudden hiss of pain and an enraged, "Crazy cunt bitch!" at the sudden feel of her nail digging down to scratch unforgivingly at an area just over her eye and beside her brow.

Heather angrily sent her fist flying again this time so fierce that momentarily Courtney was thrust slightly to the side.

Heather used that to her advantage as she then moved her hands to grab to the front of Courtney's tank top and tugging her more to the side causing Courtney to tumble over finding herself on her back with Heather glaring down.

Her surprise was short lived as Courtney quickly took initiative and also grabbed the front of Heather's uniform and in turn also turned her over!

And in turn to that Heather again turned her over!

In time it became this struggle for top dominance as they continued their scratching, battery, hair pulling and angry screaming all the while with one trying to subdue the other by remaining on top!

Grandfather and Duncan continued to watch with captivating eyes as the two girls continued to roll over one another.

By now Courtney's tank top had somehow become bundled up just stopping short of her chest allowing view to her tone and flat stomach and the first few buttons of Heather's blouse had been yanked apart leaving her uniform open to reveal just a hint of a light pink bra.

Duncan crossed his arms as the two girls continued to roll on the ground,

"You know, It's a shame their not wet…" He muttered after a moment's time.

Grandfather nodded slowly as he continued to watch with rapt interest, "Yeah…," He spoke slowly, "Or muddy…"

Duncan took his time before muttering, "Or in a tub of jello…"

A perverse smile pulled at the old man's lips "Or whip cream…"

Duncan allowed a quick grin chancing a quick glance at the old man before looking back to the fight.

"Its times like these…I almost feel close to ya old man…like family or something…"

Grandfather gave a happy chuckle.

Joey angrily spoke up,

"Hey! What the hell are you two talking about? And why aren't you guys trying to stop them?"

"Hey Joey man," Duncan spoke almost distractedly never looking to the other boy, "could you shut up and let me enjoy this…"

"_Enjoy_?" he cried incredulously, "They're gonna _kill_ each other!"

"They'll be fine." Assured grandfather also distractedly, "We need to let them get all this frustration out...it's…it's what's best for them…" he trailed off in slight awe as Heather began to try and pull herself away from Courtney's intense hair pulling as she began to raise herself to her knees.

Joey frantically tried again, "But what if-!"

"Shut up!" Snapped Duncan and Grandfather simultaneously shooting the small boy a mean glare!

Joey instantly quieted with a fearful start.

Courtney gave an angry muffled scream as she soon found herself caught up in fierce headlock, one arm purposely around her neck quickly blocking all airflow causing her to claw at Heather's arm frantically as the raven haired girl leaned heavily over her keeping her subjected to her knees.

A last minute refuge Courtney brought her hands together before thrusting her arm back to connect her elbow sharply to Heather's stomach effectively winding the girl and causing her to stagger ungracefully back!

It was at this time that one of the butlers (through the anxious coaxing of one of the maids) made his way over to try and break up the fight.

"Uh…misses…?" he spoke cautiously.

Heather caught herself against a small table that made up the inner hallway near the front door.

She scowled as an angry Courtney began to make her way purposely toward her.

She pushed herself more firmly to her feet before something caught the corner of her eyes, sitting on the table was a large pretty china bowl painted decoratively with floral patterns.

She instantly grabbed hold of it and Courtney paused as Heather turned to her before angrily throwing the bowl toward her with dastardly intent!

Courtney gave a startled gasp just dodging the assaulting bowl in time so that it whizzed by to strike the nervous butler to break square against the head!

He gave a pained yelp before falling to the ground with a thud.

Duncan and grandfather burst out in hysterics at this!

Joey could only gape in a fearful stupor.

And they were back at it again as this time it was Heather that rushed at her and for a moment Courtney's martial arts training came rushing back and she backtracked far enough to grasp Heather's flying fist to side step the raven haired girl to twist her arm in a most painful subduing technique bringing the other girl to her knees!

At first Heather had been shocked to find herself suddenly kneeled against the ground her free hand placed down to help support her up…then she had been in a world of hurt as Courtney pressed in painfully against Heather's arm bending it in an agonizing way!

She gave a harrowing scream that caused Duncan to again tense up as a feeling of extreme unease coursed through him.

Perhaps Joey had been right…maybe this fight was little _too_ much…

Courtney smiled as she leaned in close to say, "Kugarazii style restraint technique style five mode two." She gave a cold smile, "When used with serious intent this technique could easily snap you're arm in half." She applied more pressure, "Can you feel it?"

Again Heather gave a pained scream, Courtney gave a triumphant grin but it was quick to slip from her face when Heather gave a slight shift before thrusting back and jerking her head up catching her off guard as the back of her skull collided painfully with her face!

It was Courtney's turn to give a pained yell as she quickly backed away from Heather quickly raising a hand up to cradle her wounded nose.

This move had also caused some pain to Heather as well as she reached her hand up to grip against the back of her head.

For a moment the two girls allowed a pause in the attack as they stood glaring each other down.

"You…bitch…" Courtney breathed unsteadily still cradling her bleeding nose.

Heather only continued to glare before allowing her tongue out to run over her now busted and bleeding lip.

Their hair was mussed their cloths skewed and slightly torn.

And their gazes still exceeded a strong hatred for one another.

Courtney took a purposeful step toward her, "You are so gonna pay for-!"

She paused suddenly with a light start.

Heather straitened with a dark glare, "Well then bring it on CIT skank!"

But Courtney wasn't listening; her wide onyx eyes were lowered down to Heather's chest.

Her blouse now ripped open allowed her more view of her pale skin and with it the realization that Heather was wearing a lovely heart shaped necklace.

A very _familiar _heart shaped necklace…

She furrowed her brow, "Where…did you get that?" She questioned as she pointed at the mentioned jewelry.

Heather raised an exasperated brow, "What?"

"That necklace…" Courtney spoke softly though slightly breathless form her exhaustion from the fight, "It looks just like the one I lost…last time I was here…"

Heather stared incredulously before giving a rude scoff and a roll of her eyes, slightly breathless herself she said, "What the fuck are you talking about, there's gotta be tones of these necklaces all over the…"

She trailed off as she allowed herself a moment to think.

Didn't Duncan give this to her…right around the time he had been visiting Courtney?

Heather stared as a sudden shock ran through her.

She took in a deep breath before raising a hand up to grip the chain lightly rising it up so that the heart shaped pendant dangled clearly in view.

Grandfather and Joey watched on in confusion while Duncan raised a hand up to press hard against his forehead before dragging the hand down to rub ruefully down.

He hadn't been aware that she was wearing it today…though he guess he should have known better.

Seeing as how she always wore it…

"This?" Heather asked slowly, "_This_ necklace? You had one exactly like it?"

Courtney stared at the pretty necklace before cautiously making her way toward the raven haired girl.

Never taking her eyes from the jewelry she said, "I lost it…my…erm…someone gave it me."

Heather nodded slowly, "Really?" she chose this moment to send Duncan a spiteful glare, "Because it was _Duncan _who gave it to me."

Courtney blinked before she too looked to Duncan.

It was the most terrifying moment of his life as a sudden chill crawled up his spine at the two sets of glares on him.

The best he could come up with at the moment was,

"Uh…"

Courtney looked back to Heather, "My necklace…on the side of the heart it has my initials, CMH."

Courtney looked to the ground as she said, "But what you said before…you're right you know…there are tons of those necklaces."

Heather looked to the heart shaped necklace turning it to its side and slowly turning it over for examination…it didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

Courtney continued, "So I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't find it," She said almost hopefully, "I wouldn't be surprised if there was nothing there. Cause it's not like Duncan would take something from me. Duncan wouldn't steal from me. And even if he did to give that something to_ you_ of all people…" She scoffed disbelievingly, "yeah right."

But Courtney instantly tensed with surprise as Heather took the heart shaped pendent in a death grip before giving it a sharp tug breaking the chain from around her neck.

She tossed the piece of jewelry toward the brunette letting it fall uncaringly to the floor.

"It's yours." She said simply before turning on her heel to suddenly make her way towards the door.

She walked quickly and persistently keeping her head down to hide her gaze from everyone that still stood watching.

She quickly made her out the door figuring the faster she got to her car, the faster she could get home, the faster she could get to her room and hide herself away for being so goddamn stupid.

Duncan stared after her with grim features a heavy guilt sinking in heavier than he had ever felt.

Dammit, he was an ass.

Courtney moved over to the necklace still sitting on the ground before kneeling down to pick it up.

She did this action slowly and carefully for she was still in much pain.

Her nose was still stinging thought she had wiped up most of the blood and there were certain parts all over her body that were throbbing painfully most likely bruised.

She'd have a lot of explaining to do later to Lauren and her aunt.

With bruised knuckles she allowed her hand to lightly grip the broken chain before raising it up to eye level and examining the pendent closely.

In lovely small italic letters were her initials CMH for first, middle, and last name, the names Grant had been so considerate in having engraved into her gift.

Her onyx eyes narrowed dangerously as she then straightened to stand again. She turned a life threatening glare to the delinquent.

Joey and Grandfather both quickly scooted away from the delinquent as Courtney began to angrily stalk her way toward him.

With a dark expression he only watched as the angry girl moved closer toward him.

He was at an understanding that whatever Courtney had in store for him was what he deserved.

He tensed with uncertainty as she stopped before him her glare eliciting fire and death.

Slowly she spoke, "You took it didn't you…? You stole my necklace and gave it to…to _HEATHER_!"

Duncan frowned but said nothing.

There was nothing to say…at this point everything was pretty much black and white.

Courtney scowled angrily at his silence,

"I cannot _BELIEVE _you!" She screamed, "How could you! How could you _STEAL_ from _ME_? I trusted you I never thought-!" She paused taking in a deep breath before lowly saying between clenched teeth, "After I lost my necklace and searched everywhere for it. Lauren had suggested that you could have taken it…but I didn't…I couldn't believe that…do you wanna know why?"

Duncan held her dark glare filled with anguish and hurt but again he said nothing.

"Because I thought there was still some part of you that cared about me you stupid shit for brains!" She angrily grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in close, "I never believed that that one argument could have broken us so severely that it would cause you to STEAL from me and not only that, not _only_ that but to also CHEAT on me with that…that despicable shameless slut whore?"

It was then Duncan spoke his tone calm and even…a nice cover for the emotion he truly wished to be feeling.

"We weren't together Courtney…remember? So there's no way I could have cheated on you."

Courtney's anger was then mixed with confusion and the need to understand, "Then why? Why did you never tell me about her? Why were you hiding her?" Her glare returned full force, "You didn't want me to find out about the little skank, huh? You're sideline hoe!"

For just the barest hint of a second Duncan's gaze took a sudden flare of defiance a spark of anger that caused Courtney just a moment of hesitation.

She stared for a moment in shock then scowled intense and dangerous her anger for the situation so out of control that she swore she could see red.

Duncan frowned as he took notice that Courtney was now visibly shaking her expression of pure murderous rage focused solely on him.

He watched her carefully awaiting her next move…for he was quite sure what it would be.

Courtney released one hand from her iron grip against his shirt tightening it to a fist before revving it back for a mighty blow.

Duncan made no movement to stop her…

…But her fist only remained motionless in the air.

He raised a brow to find Courtney's ready fist lower slightly, her onyx glare relenting just lightly as her lips trembled meaningfully.

The hand that still held to his shirt also loosened slightly as her eyes began to mist.

Duncan raised a hand up to grip lightly at her wrist with the hand that still held against his shirt and Courtney's fist lowered entirely.

Duncan's gaze became searching as Courtney took in a shaky breath tears now pooling she quietly questioned,

"Why…?"

The most fitting question out of all this madness caused by him.

Duncan gave a grueling scowl as he then looked away from her hurt expression.

And before he spoke he thought of the tortured web they themselves had created, such as his first day at Riverdale when Heather had got him back for disrespecting her on their first meeting since the show. And he thought of the blackmailing scheme he had cooked up to get her back. And he thought of Courtney's sudden romance with Grant and how it had hurt him into stealing from her through spite and jealousy. And lastly he thought of the whole phony relationship he had with Heather…and what it had truly been about.

In a low tone he answered, "Don't know…" He was sure to keep his gaze lowered from hers, "I guess payback's just a bitch."

She blinked before letting loose what seemed to have been a mix between a small sigh and a whimper before she questioned, "So what…? This really was just to get back at me…? To hurt me…?" Her tone taking on more resolve she cried, "Do you know how ridiculous that is? At least what I had with Grant was special! At least that was real!"

Duncan's dark gaze shifted to her and she glowered angrily.

This whole thing, everything had been nothing but a set of lies, betrayal, jealousy, vengeance, cheating, and sabotage.

And in the end it had all been for nothing.

The only ones they had ended up hurting were each other.

For a moment they found themselves locked in silence before the delinquent moved to lean in suddenly causing Courtney to tense with a start her gaze becoming searching as she felt her cheeks warm at the sudden closeness.

He watched her with rapt attention before suddenly asking, "Do you wanna hit me…? Cause if you're gonna do it, do it now."

For a second longer Courtney continued to glare before giving a light pull of her hand to free her wrist from his grasp.

For a moment she held his questioning blue gaze with her angry onyx one.

With a light sniff she moved to take a step back.

And ever so slowly Duncan allowed the corner of his lip to tilt up till it was almost in his trademark cocky smirk.

It was very short lived, however, when Courtney's foot suddenly raised to slam punishingly with his groin!

"FUCK!" He cried as he fell to his knees holding his pained appendage.

At this Grandfather laughed loudly as Joey again let out a fearful scream as all witnesses stared with incredulous shock!

Courtney gave Duncan one last glare before storming angrily off.

When she stood before the door she turned to him and screamed,

"And just so you know we are so totally _OVER_!"

She slammed the door shut in her leave!

Duncan scowled his expression twisted in pain.

Hadn't he already broken them up last time he saw her?

Jesus Christ, what was it with him and the crazy ones?

Grandfather continued to laugh joyfully, "Well _that _was just entertaining! It was even better than my usual mid-afternoon soaps!" He grinned then his camera still pointed at Duncan who still remained huddled in the fatal position on the ground, "Grandson you really should invite your friends over more often! I can't remember the last time I had such a good time." He looked thoughtful, "Well except for the part where Heather broke my imported china bowl." He gave a light shrug before grinning, "Oh what the heck it had been hilarious and I'm sure you'll pay me back for it later huh grandson?"

Duncan gave a pained groan as some of the maids kneeled near him in worry and intent to try and help.

Grandfather laughed happily, "Of_ course_ you will! Now how about we all go back into the study where I was having my tea. You know the head chef had just cut up some fresh fruit earlier today I'll have him bring us some in! Oh I cannot wait to get this footage downloaded to my facebook and youtube account think of all the comments I'll get why I'll be more popular than that Gaga lady! Why I bet-" He continued to talk merrily as he began to make his way toward the study with nobody moving to follow after him or listening.

Joey could only stare after him with incredulous shock.

So…that was Duncan's grandfather…?

His genius for running a marketing empire must be hidden or something…

But he quickly took note of his still ailing friend when he heard Duncan give another pained groan.

He quickly made to help him in anyway possible.

And had the moment been appropriate he would have given just a small chuckle of amusement at the notion that he had been horribly wrong about his friend…

Life didn't take favorites and could be just as punishing to him as it was to all the rest.

Duncan was only human and not even he could have it all.

It was a lesson Duncan and Joey were both slowly figuring out.

…

His every footstep felt as heavy as lead as he made his way toward the school.

The parking lot at Riverdale was still crowded with drivers looking for a park or students trekking their way toward the school doors.

Early morning left the sky with a light bluish look and a few darker clouds scattered about.

The student's made their way through large crowds with smiling features talking about their mundane lives with guiltless carefree expressions.

They were all the exact opposite from Duncan who kept his head down his brow furrowed with deep thought as he continued to go over and over in his head the words he would say to her.

This whole thing was entirely stupid!

He didn't even know why he was going through with it!

Apologizing, to _Heather_?

He was seriously questioning his mental state at the moment.

After all this whole thing had been an act of revenge.

Or…it had started that way…now…now he just wasn't sure.

But he did know one thing, Heather finding out about Courtney had _not _been a part of his idea of revenge.

And the look of anger on her expression upon her leave with just the faintest hint of hurt…and something else he could not quite put his finger on…

But whatever it had been it had left him with a heavy feeling of guilt and remorse for the raven haired girl.

So even though all his pride was on the line, even though she'd most likely chew him out before he could even finish…

He was going to freakin do this. God help him he was going to apologize to Heather.

He gave a grudging sigh as he made his way quickly up the front school steps and into the front school doors.

Still going over his words in his head he made his way slowly through the busy school hallways but his deep thought was brought to a halting stop when a pair of hands suddenly clamped down on his shoulders doing a good job of giving the delinquent a light start before,

"Dude what the hell did you do to Heather?" Asked Richard as he began to push against Duncan forcing him to speed his walking down the hallway.

"Ay, what the hell man?" Duncan asked in annoyance at the sudden pushing, "What are you doing?"

"You need to get to Heather and calm her down before she burns this school to the ground! Literally!"

He furrowed his brows, "What?"

"I don't know what you did man, but I have never been this scared of Heather in my entire life! I tried to stop her, I nearly shit myself she devil look she shot me! Thought I was gonna die!"

"Wait a second _'stop her'_?" Duncan gave the boy a slightly incredulous look, "She's trying to start a fire or something?"

Richard gave a quick uneasy chuckle, "Yeah, that's what she's trying to do. Using your shit for the kindle."

Duncan stared for a moment before slowly but surely his words registered into understanding, and in an instant he moved away from Richards pushing to rush down the hallway towards Heather's locker.

Rushing at full speed it didn't take him long to make it towards the queen bee's locker where there was a group of people standing crowded by and a small cloud of dark smoke.

Duncan quickly moved to push through the crowds of closely knitted students all talking with strong excitement for Heather's latest performance with amusement and knowing whispers and laughs and snickers, none of them doing a thing to stop her.

What was there to be done?

The queen bee was pissed.

And the excitement and thrill for the situation only heightened as Duncan made his appearance through the crowd which circled around Heather's locker.

With a calm and uncaring air about her the raven haired girl rummaged through her locker searchingly.

A little ways off sat a box that was licked with flames and a dark burning smoke slowly wafting up.

It took all of three seconds for Duncan to realize that all the stuff in that box was his!

From what he could tell there was a hoodie sweater, a few posters and his favorite C.D.'s.

"Shit, Heather, what the hell are you doing?" He cried as he quickly made his way to the burning box before quickly upturning it so that all the contents spilled out!

His hoodie was the main thing that was burning and he made quick work to stomp it out.

Heather turned a dull side glare to him before going back through her locker, "Oh, you're here…? Didn't notice."

Being careful to pick up the still slightly flaming appendage Duncan began to flap it fervently to rid it of the last few flames,

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" he sneered.

"I'm just cleaning out my locker." Heather said nonchalantly as she tossed some more of Duncan's items carelessly over her shoulder to fall messily to the floor, "The trash is really pilling up."

Duncan looked to her with dark glare; he attempted to hold in his rage,

"Alright babe, you're pissed I get it. And even though burning stuff is always fun how bout, instead, we try a little communication?"

Heather gave a bark of mockery laughter at this, before looking to him with a mean smirk, "Pissed? You think I'm pissed? Oh, no, no, no, no, no I'm not pissed. I'm beyond pissed." Her smirk vanished and her eyes narrowed as she spoke her words slowly and dangerously, "I. Am. _Furious."_

Duncan frowned, "You gotta let me explain-"

"Oh? Explain?" Heather turned away from her locker to give Duncan her full attention, "Yes, go ahead and explain this one, cause I would so love to hear it."

Duncan stared before looking away unsurely, "Okay uh…"

"You were still seeing that bitch behind my back weren't you?" Heather challenged angrily, "That little CIT skank!"

At this the hushed talk and excited whispering broke out even louder than before.

Not the same CIT from the show!

Some of the teens were shocked; others (with knowing grins and smug smirks) swore they had seen it coming.

"I wasn't seeing her behind-" Duncan paused for a moment thinking this statement through, "How did you know about that? About…after spring break?"

"What does it matter?" Snapped Heather, "The point is you were still…you were still…" She gave a bitter chuckle looking to him with a dark smile, "And I just bet you thought you were so _damn_ clever. You _almost_ got away with it."

The whispering's around them got louder and Duncan glowered, "Heather I broke up with her! I don't even know how-!" He stopped instantly.

Dropping his hoodie to the ground he made his way irritably toward the girl, "You know what; I'm getting ahead of myself." Standing before her to glare down while she glared up, "What the hell does it matter what I was doing behind your back? You know what this was."

Heather fumed angrily, her stubborn defiance caused her to ignore that statement "How the hell long has this been going on huh? Since we left the island?"

Duncan frowned, "No! I mean yes but…" He ran an irritated hand through his hair, "It was over between us alright! She showed up unexpectedly!"

"Oh I bet she did!" Heather snarled viciously, "It must have been so fucking inconvenient for me to show up when I did catching you red handed."

"Red handed doing_ what_?" Duncan shouted incredulously, "She was on her way out!"

Heather gave a mean grin, "Was the quickie good for you?"

Duncan blinked incredulously before looking away from her with an irritable scoff, "You are so full of shit right now, it's not even funny." He sneered angrily.

Heather glowered ferociously, "No, _you're_ the one full of shit! You wanna stand there and tell me this whole thing is legit? That it's all alright? You're 'little princess' was just stopping by for a friendly visit right? And the fact that I was wearing her necklace, _her_ necklace, was just little a silly coincidence, huh?"

Duncan glared.

Her eyes narrowed icily, "You think I'm an idiot?"

His eyes narrowed in return, "You sure are acting like one." He looked away from her taking in a deep breath trying to calm his heated temper, "Now I'm trying to apologize here-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Scowled Heather, "I'm through with this! I am so through with this shit! This whole damn thing!" A bitter smile pulled at her lips as she looked away from him, "And to think I almost…"

She allowed that silent reply to trial off into nothingness before saying,

"This whole fake ass relationship has long since run off the tracks! And I am sick of it!"

Again the rushed and excited talk spread out throughout the students, though this time it was that of slight confusion.

Duncan scowled angrily as something within his gut wrenched,

"Oh, you're through with it huh?" He muttered his tone low and dangerous.

Heather was undeterred she quickly countered in a dangerously low tone of her own; "You're fresh outta ammo delinquent. I happen to know for a fact that you no longer have a damn thing on me."

At this Duncan startled slightly before returning back to his look of anger, "How do you know that?"

"Doesn't matter." She gave a mean smirk, "I'm gonna get you run out of this school. I'm gonna run your life to the _freakin_ ground. You think what you did to me was bad?" Her look darkened to pure detest, "You have _no idea_ what bad is!"

Duncan looked away from her in angrily before once more running a hand through his dark hair, "You know what Heather I really couldn't give less for this shit right now. You wanna try and hurt me? Go straight ahead." He returned his glare back to her, "Cause at this point and time I'm finding myself getting sick of this too."

Heather gave a scoff followed by a mock laughter which Duncan ignored.

"And you know what you're right." He replied darkly moving closer to her instantly shutting her up as she then took guard moving a cautious step back, "This relationship…or whatever the hell it was has long since run it's due." He smirked shooting her mean look as he said, "We had a fun fling huh gorgeous?"

Heather's silver glare became sharp and searching as Duncan moved closer,

"I got what I wanted and you…you were a good run."

Heather glared angrily feeling her face heat from anger and embarrassment as some of the guys gave sounds of amusement and intrigue.

"Don't test me delinquent. I have all the cards now."

**(2)**"Yeah?" He grinned, "Well at least I still have your virginity."

This time the sounds of amused excited talk rose as girls become shocked and boys gave noise of encouragement.

Heather's jaw clenched as her hands tightened to fists at her sides. Her face now visibly red as anger filtered within her.

Duncan glared at her challengingly, smugly.

He needed to hurt her.

And she needed to hurt him.

It was the only way they could cover their own hurt.

Duncan gave a light tilt to his head eyeing her cruelly,

"What's a matter babe?" He asked referring to her still silent and angrily shaking form, "Got nothing smart to say? Or has the thought of being nothing but a nice quicke got you tongue tied?" He took another step toward the angrily fuming girl, "It was just convenient right?" He growled threateningly using the very words Heather had used with Courtney just yesterday. The very words that had somehow hurt him…and he was now in turn using to hurt her, "It was just to fill in time huh?"

Heather scowled angrily.

She had been so very, very stupid! How could she have…how could he have…how could he…?

She doesn't think she's hated another person more than she hates him right now.

And with that feeling of loathing, disgrace, and hurt she lunged for him suddenly,

"Asshole!" She screamed causing the delinquent a sudden start as he quickly backed away from Heather's angry attack as she clawed angrily at him!

But her attack was brought up short as she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled forcefully back by a teacher.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cried the tall dark skinned man.

Duncan quickly moved to step away from the seething Heather who was still trying to grab angrily on to him.

"Nothing!" Snapped Duncan, "Crazy bitch just can't keep herself under control!"

"Fuck you!" Screamed Heather before once again trying to make a grab for him, the teacher doing well to hold her at bay.

A few more teachers showed up to disperse the crowd of onlooking students as Heather and Duncan continued yelling obscenities at one another.

"I fucking HATE you!" Screamed Heather angrily, "I want you out of my life! Do you understand me delinquent? I HATE you; I never wanna see your face AGAIN!"

Duncan's dark blue eyes narrowed icily, "Granted!" He snapped before turning on his heel to irritably make his leave pushing past the few students who still had not been ushered off in anger.

"I can't believe I put up with this shit for so long any!" He called back to her, "All you ever were was a pain in the ass!"

Heather only seethed angrily as Duncan angrily continued to stalk off.

For a moment longer she fumed after his retreating figure before jerking away from the teachers hold on her to quickly leave the scene running opposite the direction Duncan had just left.

She left the teachers to ask the few left over students why the air smelt of smoke, and why there was scatter of semi burned items on the school floor.

The students soon began to disperse while speaking in low and excited tones, some curious, some humored and some almost sympathetic.

And everyone had known it was a relationship doomed to have fail in the first place…though it _had _lasted a lot longer than anyone had expected.

…But regardless…it just never was supposed to have worked out between them.

The show was finally over and the students returned back to their daily school activities.

Further down the hallway leaning against the line of lockers one boy stood having watched the entire scene.

Behind glasses his sharp green eyes narrowed.

Well…this couldn't have been more perfect.

He couldn't help the smirk that pulled slowly at his lips against handsome features.

Things were _finally _about to go his way…

~TBC~

**(1)** Did anyone else have a WTF moment in TDA when Courtney was suddenly a perfessional singer, martial artist, and guitar rocker? When did all this happen...? Can anyone say 'randomly unfair'?_

**(2)** I so ripped that line from 'Juno'! I couldn't help it, everytime she says that in the movie I lol!^-^ And could you just see Duncan saying some shit like that?=D

Alright, I think Ima try and get the next chap before the month is over. Again no promises made.

Reviews guys.

U know I love em!


	23. When You Need a Friend

The Hostile Hookup

Stupid !=( This chapter would have been submitted earlier this afternoon but upon my final tweaking of the chap it suddenly logs me out without saving all my spell/grammer checks! And I had no time to do it again cause I had to get to work! So just so you guys know, it's not my fault the story's coming out this late. It's FF, blame them!

But at the very least I did make my deadline, so I can't be to upset. Oh and can I just say WOW! Last chap was so popular! You guys reviewed like you get paid to do it!(how cool would that be?) I wanna say thank you! I usually do it in PM's but lately I've been busy and more of a procrastinator than usual. I do appreceat the reviews though. It's because of the reviews that THH hasn't become one of those fics that gets posted and never updated to waste space on this site. Reviews really motivate me so again I appreciate it.^-^

Now let's get to the next chap,

Enjoy!

* * *

When You Need a Friend

Joey's friends stared in awe.

Joey stood, a proud smile on his lips, as his friends took in his highly professional apparel of a handsome business suit.

Standing in the hallways of Riverdale the young boy looked exceedingly sharp in a gray business suit a white collared button up shirt, complete with a red tie.

A red headed boy with a bad acne problem asked, "So it's true then? You're gonna work for Duncan's grandfather?"

The mentioned boy grinned happily, "Isn't it awesome? Duncan didn't want to do it, so he had me meet with his grandfather and we talked things out and," Joey gave a thoughtful look, "His grandfather's a strange guy…but he really liked me. He was impressed with my work in school and my overall school charity acts. And when I explained my…" He looked uneasy for a moment, "_situation_. He was more than willing to help."

His friends understood perfectly what Joey meant by 'situation' and were sympathetic but happy that all seemed to be taking a turn for the better for him.

Another boy with an acne problem and thick glasses spoke up, "So then where does that leave Duncan?"

A slight frown pulled on the Joeys lips at this, "Duncan…he didn't want to do it. Which is a shame because Duncan's grandfather was more than willing to have us both." He lowered a deep gaze to the ground, "But Duncan argued that if he had me then he wasn't needed…"

A chubby boy with bad teeth spoke up haughtily, "That jerk's as dumb as a tone of bricks! Passing down an opportunity like that! I bet his grandfather was pissed!"

Joey was silent for a moment, he thought hard of his last moments with the delinquent.

He gave a light shrug, "He was upset…but…I guess he realized Duncan was right…I mean his grandfather wanted to help me. He said I had potential for something great." His brows furrowed his gaze still trained on the ground, "He wanted to help me…but there was no reason for Duncan to stick around if he didn't want to."

The chubby boy grinned, "I'm glad you're filling in to take over his grandfather's business! Now, thanks to you, we don't have to worry about that stupid ape!"

Joey's frown deepened as he raised his hand up to fiddle thoughtfully with his tie.

After the whole Heather/Courtney fiasco (and a bag of ice to Duncan's painful manhood) they had finally been able to sit down and talk Duncan's idea out with his grandfather. It had taken some hard explaining, mainly because grandfather had seemed so hell bent on his idea to keep Duncan as his protégé and mainly because Duncan had only seemed half there at the moment. His mind still on the earlier events that had taken place. Joey had noticed at most times he and grandfather would have to call his name multiple times before the delinquent would snap from his thoughts to join back in the discussion at hand.

When Joey spoke of his school academics and SAT scores and what he wanted for his future the older man began to become more interested.

And then Joey explained the only snag he had from attending a good college, the rut that his family was stuck in because of his father's ordeal.

He was nothing more than willing to help after that.

Much to Joey's happiness and Duncan's relief the old man had relented saying he was willing to give this new spin on things a try.

And then the next day at school, of course, there had been the epic fight between Heather and Duncan.

The breakup that the school was still talking about after nearly a week now.

That last standoff between the two had happened near the end of last week and now it was Thursday and prom was this coming Saturday.

Duncan had not returned to school since.

His frown still in place Joey slowly said, "I highly doubt…Duncan left because of me…"

Then, as though the fates themselves had been on the same trail of thought as him, the very person he had been thinking of was suddenly there making their way toward the small group of boys.

To which one of Joey's friends cried out in fierce whisper,

"Crap, here comes Heather! Everyone to your positions!"

All of Joey's friends quickly made their way along the line of lockers that walled the hallways. With years of figuring out just how to avoid Heather, her clique of mean girls, jocks, and the other popular entities in the hell hole known as high school the nerds found that staying out of their way and out of sight was the only way to survive. Pretending they were going through their lockers allowed them to blend into the school area and created the safe illusion that they were invisible to the horrid queen bee.

They wanted no problems.

Joey on the other hand, having had personal experience with the raven haired girl himself, didn't fear her as his friends did.

And anyway he was just a little to in shock at the moment to follow his friends lead.

He found himself staring up at Heather wearing dark heeled sandals that laced up her ankle a dark red mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap top that designed prettily with red roses. The top was also a nice tease arching down low to give off a hint of cleavage and stopped short showing off a bit of her toned stomach as well.

Her backpack was slung casually over one shoulder while she walked carelessly down the hallway, all the while looking to her cell phone texting.

His face slightly heated Joey stared in awe as the popular girl continued her way toward him.

With slightly widened light brown eyes he watched as she passed uncaringly past him.

The way she always did.

Girls like her simply didn't notice guys like him.

His heart beat quickened as he took in a soft whiff of whatever perfume she wore.

Something floral and sweet. Lovely.

In the end he couldn't keep himself from speaking.

"H-hi, Heather…"

Heather gave a quick pause before looking behind her to find Joey standing there looking flushed and highly nervous.

Just a little too late Joey seemed to realize his mistake as his uncertainty increased with Heather's brows knitting together in a look of unpleasantness.

"Er…" He quickly spoke to ease his fault, "I mean…I just…I, I haven't seen you in a while and…and you look…like uhm…" He allowed his gaze to wonder admiringly over her form, "You…you look…_wow_." His flushed appearance increased.

Heather turned to him then with a look of strong exasperation and a light roll of her eyes,

"Listen Joey; don't even try to give me that crap about me being out of dress code or anything. The last bell just rung, school is over!" She allowed her silver gaze to roam over him as well, "And anyway, you're not in uniform either."

Joey quickly spoke, "O-oh I know! B-believe me I…I wasn't about to say anything about dress code I-I just thought, you know…That I should tell you…you look nice is all…" He trailed off embarrassment before looking away from Heather's sharp gaze, "Y…you look nice…" He muttered again.

Heather shifted lightly adjusting the strap of her backpack, "Well _duh_, I already _know_ I look nice." She crossed her arms looking away from him in disinterest, "I _always_ look nice, that's nothing new for me."

Joey raised a gaze up to her; he stared for a moment before Heather returned her gaze back to him.

He quickly lowered blushing features to the ground.

Silence shrouded them for a moment as this time Heather stared at him.

With a nonchalant air about her she looked away before simply stating, "You don't…look so bad yourself…"

Joey blinked before creasing his brow just lightly.

It took everything for Joey's friends (listening intently) not to gasp out in shock!

She looked to examine her nails, "So what's with the suit anyway?"

Joey looked to her slowly, "I-I'm…I'm going to meet up with Duncan's grandfather we…he wants me to meet up with a few old business partners…"

And Joey took quick notice of the raven haired girls eyes flash with some unknown emotion before returning his gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Is that right…?" She spoke lowly her tone dark with discontent.

Joey frowned, "Yeah me…me and Duncan and his grandfather sat down and talked about it and…well it turns out Duncan doesn't even _want_ to work for his grandfather." He gave a sheepish chuckle, "Wh-which I think is ridiculous I mean the job his grandfather is offering is a…a dream job!"

Crossing her arms Heather looked to the smaller boy, "Of course Duncan didn't want to work for that annoying old man. He was so desperate for a replacement he would have went with anyone." Heather gave a light scoff, "_You _were just the only one he knew loser enough to go through with it."

A light smile pulled at the boy's lips, "I don't mind that…I'm glad actually."

For another moment they slipped into silence.

Heather gave an uncaring shrug before speaking, "So…where's the criminal been hiding at? He's missing a lot of school time." Heather looked to him raising a brow, "Don't_ you_ have a problem with that?"

Joey's smile was slow to slip from his face,

"N-no…I don't…Duncan…Duncan doesn't go to school here anymore." He watched closely as Heather's expression startled slightly, "He…he went home last week…didn't you know?"

For a moment Heather stared before her look of surprise slowly eased away, "Why the hell would I know that?" She asked calmly, "I haven't talked to that moron since."

"Oh…" Joey said, "W-well…you know…he had all his senior credits. He's always had the option of early senior leave so-"

"_I know_." Heather replied lowly this time with a dangerous tint that the other boy was quick to pick up on he instantly silenced.

Her frown deepened before she gave an irritable huff, "I just…didn't know he had went home is all…"

Joey fidgeted unsurely before quietly speaking, "I…I'm sorry…" Heather looked to him with a light start, "For…for what happened between you two…" His gaze lowered nervously to the ground.

Heather stared momentarily before a light smirk pulled on her features she made to move toward the shorter boy.

At the sudden feel of her presence so close Joey was quick to raise his gaze up to find a smirking Heather standing just before him.

He took a quick step back his face reddening slightly.

Noticing his blush her smirk turned mean and teasing as she then raised a hand up to ruffle playfully in Joey's brownish orange hair,

"What the heck are you apologizing for shrimp? I already told you the whole story behind that relationship." Lowering her hand down to place against her hips she easily spoke, "It was destined to end that way."

Joey blinked staring at the raven haired girl with a slightly startled expression his hair now slightly askew.

Heather allowed her smile to soften slightly as she moved to take a step back.

Joey slowly raised a hand up to run through his hair.

Heather again adjusted her backpack before breezily saying, "Anyway, I'm late meeting someone. I'll see you around." Then she moved to continue her way down the hallway.

Joey could only stare after her, slowly his brows furrowed as his expression turned pensive.

But he was quickly snapped from his thoughtful expression when suddenly his friends crowded him all talking at once in excitement,

"Holy crap! I can't believe you just did that!" cried one.

"Joey! You just talked to Heather! You just had a _conversation_ with Heather!" Cried another.

"I can't believe you did that without getting chewed out by her! I was so scared for you!" Cried another.

"Joey, you know what this means right? _You're _now popular!" Cried another, "_I'm_ friends with a popular kid!"

Another curiously asked, "A-are you two going out now?"

Joey flushed at the questioning and over eager attention, "What are you guys talking about? We were just talking!"

One of his friends grinned, "Sounded like flirting to me."

With a deep blush the other boy looked grudgingly away, "Please. Don't' be ridiculous." His expression once again turned deeply thoughtful as he then said, "Besides…I can't think about things like that…" He raised his gaze back up after the raven haired girl, "I'm worried…Heather's not feeling well…"

At this his friends shot the other boy quizzical looks while some of them looked to Heather's retreating figure as well.

The boy with thick glasses and bad acne asked, "What are you talking about Joey? Heather's okay." He gave a light 'tch' before adding, "She's more than okay, she's _Heather_."

Joey's brown gaze hardened, "No…" He spoke slowly, "Didn't you hear it…?"

His friends looked to him in confusion.

"There was…something different about the way she spoke…" His frown deepened as he raised a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck, "I can't…I can't really put my finger on it but…there was just something off…like something missing…she didn't sound like Heather…"

His friends continued to stare in confusion.

Joey frowned with a deeply troubled gaze, "I wonder…who she's going to meet…?'

He was curious…but more so worried…

But that would all have to wait.

He was late meeting up with Duncan's grandfather.

…

The drive wasn't that long so it was all too soon that Heather found herself pulled up in a lovely driveway in front of a grand two story house surrounded by a large and lovely rose garden.

Making her way from her car she was instantly met with an overly happy maid who was quick to escort Heather inside the lovely house.

Soon the raven haired girl found herself inside the living area where the maid left her, telling her to make herself comfortable while she announced her arrival to her host.

Heather decided not to take that advice.

She didn't want to get comfortable.

She wouldn't be here long.

With an irritable sigh she allowed herself the casualties of examining the vast room.

It was beautiful, luxurious expensive furniture and paintings decorated the room. Before Heather was an exquisite marble fire place which held a few trophies, awards and other decorative mantle pieces.

A large fish tank took up nearly half the wall at the far end of the room filled with uniquely colored fish.

A dark statue of a woman wrapped up in sheets with no arms stood near one side of the room, Heather was sure it held some form of stupid significance or another.

This place hadn't changed much since the last time she was here.

She believes she had been around the age of twelve.

Her frown deepened as she crossed her arms firmly against herself.

"Well, well, well," Came a snide and knowing voice making Heather's eyes narrow with annoyance before turning to a smug and grinning Madeline, "I'm sorry dear, were you just now getting off from you're afternoon job on the street corner?" She replied her eyes roaming over Heather's apparel in mean amusement.

She stood prettily in a simple sleevless orange dress that stopped just before her knees and light brown heeled sandals.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a few loose strands of hair falling down gracefully about her neck.

Heather's expression was unreadable as she continued staring at the other girl.

Looking away with an uncaring shrug she simply replied, "Let's just get this over with."

Placing her hands upon her hips Madeline said, "Very well. But just so you know you are late!"

"Give me a break." Heather sighed irritably, "I came here right after school. You should just be happy I showed up at all."

Madeline gave a light chuckle at this, knowing good and well Heather would have come regardless.

She had no choice.

Madeline's red glossed lips pulled into a smile.

"Okay you're right, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can leave."

She made to move from the living area, "Come on," she invited, "We're going out to the patio."

Heather obediently made to follow,

Grinning teasingly Madeline then said, "Our rose gardens have grown exceptionally high this year, so I don't have to worry about the neighbors seeing me sitting with a daytime hooker."

Heather simply passed the older girl carelessly tucking strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Hm…funny." She replied in a dull monotone making her way towards Madeline's backyard.

Madeline's grin slowly slipped from her face at this.

Her green eyes studying Heather's retreating figure closely before moving to follow her.

…

The light golden brown liquid swirled entrancingly with a persistent turning as Madeline stirred her heated cup of tea a lovely smile upon her lips.

The two girls now sat outside at an outdoor table that sat on a patio that overlooked the large and lovely garden. Sitting atop the table was a tea kettle sitting atop an oven mitt and a small assortment of cupcakes, small sandwiches and cookies before them.

At the girls feet a small pretty white poodle jumped up excitedly on its hind legs yipping enthusiastically as Heather held one of the vanilla cupcakes temptingly over its head.

One elbow placed against the table she allowed her chin to rest against her fist, a small smile of content upon her features as she continued teasing the little dog as such.

Tapping her small silver spoon against the china teacup with finality Madeline then raised her gaze up to look to the other girl before asking,

"So, how is everything?"

Her smile slipping from her face Heather allowed a simple half shrug, "Same old same old." She replied easily.

Madeline took a dainty sip from her drink, "You know why you're here don't you?" She asked then her green eyes calculating and a smirk pulling at her lips.

At this Heather gave a light scoff, "The same reason as always." She answered irritably, "Cause our dads are idiots."

At this Madeline gave an amused chuckle, "You haven't been over in some time." She gave a thoughtful look, "The last time it was because you're dad got held up at work and you're mom was out of town so my mom had to bring you over to our house from ballet practice."

Both Madeline and Heather used to perform at the same dance school when they were younger.

It was, actually, where they along with their families had first met.

Heather gave a grueling look, "Two hours of my life I'll never get back." She allowed a few crumbs to fall from the cupcake so that the small dog happily licked them up, "This here is also a grand waste of my time…"

"Aww, don't be like that." Madeline chirped happily, "You wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place if you weren't acting so mopey lately."

Heather turned an annoyed glare to her, "What do you know?"

"Not much, all I know is that you're dad sent you here cause you've been more of a downer than usual and my dad, supposedly has it in mind for me to help cheer you up!"

As it was known Heather's father and Madeline's father though business rivals were still very good friends. And for some strange reason their father's had it in their head that because they were such good friends that their daughters must be good friends as well.

Heather had been horribly sickened when, just the other day, her father had told her that he had set her up on a 'play date' with Madeline.

He had thought it would help cheer her up to spend some quality time with an 'old friend'.

Instantly and angrily Heather had declined but her father would have none of it.

In fact he had told her that the whole situation had already been set up and that Madeline was more than pleased to spend time with her.

But Heather knew it was a farce.

The only reason she and Madeline ever went along with any of this was because their 'alleged' friendship seemed to please their father's so much that sometimes they could sneak in a few approvals for a higher allowance or some form of expensive gift.

Heather glowered, "Like I said, our dad's are idiots."

Madeline only gave a small chuckle at this, "Oh well I don't know. You _do_ seem a bit off dear."

Heather looked to her with a dull glare, "You're_ face_ seems a bit off."

Madeline stared, her expression thoughtful, "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Screw it. Listen I just gotta sit her for a good hour or so and then I can leave and our dad's will think we've bonded or some shit and then we'll be off the hook. Sounds good?"

Madeline cast a disinterested sideways glance, "Sounds good." She agreed.

They were silent for a moment save for the occasional sound of the little dog yipping for attention.

Heather leaned forward feeding it the rest of the cupcake.

Madeline spoke, "So how're you and the criminal doing?"

Heather's silver eyes narrowed slightly, though she had been anticipating this question.

"We're over." She simply answered before rising in her seat to shoot the older girl a vexing glare, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Madeline of course didn't go to Riverdale, but she had so many friends there she was easily caught up on all the gossip as if she still attended herself.

Madeline smiled, "I did. I just wanted to hear what your response would be."

For a moment longer Heather glared angrily before looking away with casual disinterest, "I don't care."

Her smile slowly slipped from her face, silence shrouded them for a moment. Raising the cup up to waiting lips she said, "I heard it was really _nasty_."

Again Heather gave a half shrug, "Most breakups are."

"Hm." Was Madeline's only response.

And Heather was irritably aware that the older girls gaze was trained fixatedly on her, she ignored it.

Finally Madeline spoke again with a calm and knowing air, "So I was right then…?"

Heather redirected her gaze to her still steaming cup of tea, "Bout what?" she asked as she then took the spoon and began adding sugar in from a nearby bowl of sugar.

"About Courtney. The girl from the show."

At this Heather quickly raised her gaze up to meet hers.

For a moment she stared in shock, she was just about to ask how she knew of that detail but paused with a knowing realization.

Courtney was supposed to have been a part of the breakup that no one knew about.

Unfortunately the very next day after the supposed breakup it was the subject on everyone's lips.

That and the horrid catfight that had conspired between the two girls.

Heather had demanded angrily of Tory, Ashley, and Ariel how the whole school knew of this.

Their answer was the same as everybody else's.

It had been on some really popular old guy's facebook page.

Heather's free hand turned into a death grip fist as the hand that held the spoon full of sugar shook slightly with a hidden rage.

If she ever saw Duncan's idiot grandfather again, she swore she would kill him!

Madeline gave a light nod in Heather's direction before speaking, "That's how you got that scratch by your eye isn't it?"

Heather only glowered before moving her tongue to gingerly touch against a certain spot near the corner of her mouth. Her busted lip was hardly noticeable but the raven haired girl could still feel were Courtney had broken skin. With a light huff she re-lowered her gaze to once more begin filling the cup up with sugar.

In a sing song voice Madeline happily said, "_Tomboy_…"

"That fugly skank started it."

Madeline laughed, "Don't lie dear,_ you_ threw the first hit."

"She called me a slut!"

The older girl gave an annoyed sigh, "So, what? You call me a slut all the time and I don't go around slapping you."

Silver eyes narrowed, "No. cause you know what I'd do to you if you did."

Madeline ignored that as she said, "You solve you're differences with words dear, not foolish fights."

"Oh shut up! Who the hell are you to lecture me?"

Madeline looked away irritably, "Don't take your anger out on me. _I've_ done nothing wrong."

Heather glared before leaning back to slouch moodily in her chair she began to stir her tea, "I'm not taking my anger out on anybody. I'm not angry. I've long since passed the point of caring anymore."

Madeline looked back to her, "What a sad thing to say."

With a nonchalant air about her Heather replied, "Shit happens, nothing I can do about it."

The older girl stared though her green eyes softened slightly, "I suppose…" She spoke slowly, before taking a sip of tea.

Having finished stirring her drink Heather then sat up properly to take the small, steaming cup to take a sip of her own.

The girls sat in silence for a moment enjoying the outside weather and taking pleasure in the small snacks before them.

The small dog had now laid out underneath the shade of the table watching the two girls expectantly with the hopes that they would share their meal.

After a while it was again Madeline who spoke first, "So I'm guessing you and Duncan won't be going to prom together then?"

Taking a bite from one of the small sandwich's Heather answered, "No shit stupid. I'm going with a friend."

Madeline allowed a small smile, "Boy or girl?"

"Boy. Duh."

"Why duh? You can't go to a dance with a girlfriend?"

"Not to _prom_!" Heather scoffed with a roll of her eyes seriously questioning why the other girl didn't already know this.

Madeline grinned, "Well _excuuuuuse_ me, miss high and mighty."

Heather only gave her a dull glare.

Madeline gave her head a light tilt, "Anyone I know?"

Heather sighed before looking away from her considering if it was_ really_ any of the older girls business or not.

She decided to relent the info with a causal, "Do you know a guy named Shawn?"

Upon her next intake of tea Madeline gave a sudden pause, "Shawn…? Shawn who?"

Heather spoke giving out the boy's full name, upon hearing it Madeline lowered her teacup slowly her green eyes widening slightly.

Heather said, "We've been really good friends since sophomore year and he…he's one of the few sweet guys I know so…" she gave an uncaring shrug, "He was pretty supportive of me after the breakup with Duncan, so I was like, 'why the hell not'."

But upon finishing her explanation Heather looked to the other girl only to have a slight start at the look of sudden shock and something that strongly hinted that of…panic?

"You're _friends_ with _him_?" Asked the older girl in bewilderment.

Heather furrowed her brow, "Yeah, why?"

For a moment Madeline stared before her brow's furrowed to that of apprehension which only did well to heighten the raven haired girl's confusion.

"Oh Heather dear," She spoke with caution, "do be careful…"

…

His backpack slung casually over his shoulder Shawn walked through the schools parking lot a worn notebook opened up in his hand filled with notes. Studying the notes he had recently written down in an afterschool tutoring class he was instantly startled to attention by a sudden call of his name.

"Hey, Shawn!"

His green eyes snapped up to search for the caller; he didn't have to look hard.

Riverdale's parking lot was practically empty at this point and the assailant stood next to his dark blue Lamborghini.

He frowned with slight annoyance.

When he was close enough to the other boy he spoke tersely, "What can I do for you, Richard?"

The tall boy grinned happily once Shawn stood before him, "Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you before you left." He raised a brow curiously, "You go to tutorials?"

"I like to keep my grades on track." spoke the other boy casually before shooting Richard a friendly smile, "You can understand that. I've heard all you've been doing lately is hanging out in tutorials."

At this Richard gave a light chuckle, "Yeah well…" He allowed himself to trail off.

Shawn looked to him, "So what did you wanna talk about?"

Much to Shawn's displeasure Richard moved to lean against his car crossing his arms across his chest, "Just some rumor's going around school," He looked to other boy with a light smirk, "you going to prom with Heather?"

Shawn moved to place his car keys in the lock opening up the expensive vehicle,

"Why do you care?" he asked casually.

Richard's smirk only grew, "Curiosity."

"Ah." He looked to Richard with a pleasant smile, "Well if that's the only case then yes. I asked and she accepted."

"You sure do move fast, she_ just_ broke up with Duncan you know."

Shawn's smile only grew, "Like everyone else I'm_ very_ aware of that fact. But she wanted to go to prom. It didn't seem fair that she should miss out on it just because Duncan was an ass."

Richard looked away, "Hm…"

Shawn moved in leaning against the hood of his car eyeing the other boy knowingly, "Is that all?"

Richard returned his dark gaze to him,

"You've had a crush on Heather a long time haven't you?"

"Again, what's it to you?"

Richard grinned, "Again curious."

"Well," Shawn lowered his gaze disinterestedly to the ground, "this time, I'm afraid you'll just have to remain curious." He looked back to the other boy with a pleasant smile, "I have no answer to give."

Richard gave an amused chuckle, "Come on, we're both guys here."

"Yeah, and since when the hell are we friends?"

Richard's grin eased away and he took his time before answering, "We're not." He pushed himself from the car, "I just want us to be on the same page is all."

Shawn allowed a smirk to pull at his lips, "Oh? And what would that be?"

And he was shocked to a sudden start when the weight of Richard's hand fell against his shoulder gripping him securely before roughly swirling him so that they stood face to face.

Richard's smile was completely gone and his face took on an expression of sudden fierceness that did well to give the boy a good start.

"You're reputation as a ladies' man is a little smudged." He spoke lowly, "You better not try anything funny with Heather."

His dark glare and rare unhappiness promised well for his threat.

Shawn stared in surprise for a moment before slowly ever so slowly his expression melted to that of a dark amusement,

"Don't be ridiculous Richard. I would never do anything to our _lovely_ Heather." He raised a brow in slight mock, "But I must ask again, what business is this of yours? You and Heather were never friends. Why the sudden worry for _her_?"

He scowled, "Don't worry about that, you just make sure and keep yourself in check. I wouldn't wanna find these rumors about you to be true."

Shawn's eyes narrowed behind sharp glasses, "Well…that's very admirable of you. I never would have expected this from…_you_, Richard. But you've been doing a lot of changing lately haven't you?"

Richard's glare hardened, "This aint about me, Shawn."

The blonde boy continued nonetheless, "A few months ago I never would have guessed you could care about another person, or anything outside the question of 'Who's your next lay'."

Richard continued to glare.

"You know some people have been saying that this sudden change of yours was made to impress Jasmine. Heather's little friend."

Richard's jaw tightened lightly and a mean grin pulled high on Shawn's features, "Of course I didn't believe it at first. You trying to impress a girl that you not only cheated on years ago but who also moved thousands of miles away…? Not only is that pointless it seems genuinely _pathetic_ as well."

Shawn shifted slightly at the feel of Richard's grip tightening against his shoulder.

He swallowed nervously but continued on,

"I sincerely hope that this isn't some ploy to try and get on Jasmine's good graces. Because seriously, no girl is _that _stupid."

Richard shoved the other boy purposely slamming his back hard against the lovely car.

Shawn gave a hateful scowl at the sudden feel of pain but otherwise held his ground glaring daggers at the other boy.

Richard returned the threatening glare tenfold.

For a moment only a tense silence conspired between them.

Then Richard spoke his tone low and full of warning.

"You just be sure and watch yourself at prom this weekend."

Shawn continued to glare but made no words of contradiction.

The taller boy moved to take a step back before moving from the blonde boy entirely.

Richard turned and then began to make his way to his own car.

Though he didn't get very far before,

"She rejected your dumb ass before she left didn't she? Isn't that sign enough? Quite acting so retarded and just get over it already!"

Richard's fist clenched meaningfully at his sides as his insides burned with a sudden rage.

His face set in a mean scowl he turned to make his way back to the boy with a dastardly intent.

But by then Shawn had already made his way safely into his car.

Slamming the door shut he revved the engine to life and was gone leaving an angry Richard to cuss after him as he sped away.

For a moment longer the other boy glared angrily as he watched the blue car speed away, he should have taken his shot at the punk while he still had his chance.

When the car was no longer in sight he raised a hand up to run irritably through his dark hair.

With a great huff he then shoved his hands into his pockets before broodingly continuing his way toward where his car was parked.

Under his breath he irritably grumbled,

"You damn well better appreciate this Jasmine…"

…

Heather stared, her silver eyes questioning.

Madeline furrowed her brows, "I can't believe you're friends with him. Don't you know what he did to Bri?"

Heather's quizzical look increased, "Who?"

"Brianna? She used to go to Riverdale. She was attending when I was there."

Heather's gaze turned dull, "Does Brianna have a last name?"

Madeline looked thoughtful, "Well…I don't remember it. It was such a long time ago and I haven't spoken to her since." Madeline looked to Heather with a pointed look, "She used to go out with Shawn."

Holding up her teacup she began to swirl the heated beverage in her small hands, "They went out for about…I don't know…a few weeks I think. She told me once that even at fourteen Shawn was so sophisticated…he would invite her over to his house when his parents were out and offer her drinks. She usually refused; Bri wasn't a big drinker…" Madeline gave a light shrug, "And Shawn was okay with that, though he would always offer just the same…But one day…Bri accepted. She said she had a small drink of wine…she swore she did…but…"

Heather stared before raising a brow, "What, she got trashed?"

Madeline gave a light pout, "She said she blacked out…She can only remember bits and pieces of things…like becoming exceptionally giddy and unstable on her feet, then Shawn taking her someplace where she could lie down…" Madeline looked away with a deep look, "And then she said something about…a persistent stroking of her hair…and then that's it."

Heather stared. Why did that sound…so familiar…?

"That's it? Is that all?"

"Um hm." Madeline said taking a sip of tea, "She said afterwards she woke up feeling groggy and very embarrassed and then she went home."

Heather huffed crossing her arms irritably, "What a lame story. Not to mention that had absolute no point in my needing to be careful around Shawn."

"It wouldn't" Madeline said with a casual air about her, "If Bri hadn't turned up pregnant a few weeks later."

Heather blinked again Madeline gave her a pointed look, "Brianna was a virgin do the math. She figured what must have happened and instantly accused Shawn but of course he denied it. Only a few people knew about it, and Brianna's family was ashamed so they sent her to live with some distant relatives before she began to show."

Heather furrowed her brow, "But you said it yourself, Shawn wasn't accused. How well did you know this Bri girl? She could've slept around."

"Well Brianna's parent's thought so. That's why they didn't want to involve the police; they didn't want any publication that their daughter was loose. So, no, Shawn never was fully charged with anything."

Madeline gave a soft sigh before then saying, "But then about a year later there were rumors about another girl. This one didn't go to Riverdale though so I don't know how Shawn knew her…I heard she was older though…she accused Shawn of rape."

Heather startled slightly, "What?"

Madeline gave a light shrug, "Not many people knew this girl. So who knows for sure…" Madeline's green eyes sharpened with disgust, "But talk says that Shawn banged her face up so badly she was hardly recognizable."

Heather sneered detestably, "All I'm hearing is a bunch of 'I heard this' and 'I heard that' doesn't anyone know for sure?"

"Again no charges were ever made. Only this time I'm not sure why."

"Cause it's all hearsay Madeline! I _know _Shawn and he is _no_ rapist!"

Madeline raised her green gaze to her, for a moment she stared before a pretty smile graced her features,

"I hear he's quite charming."

Heather frowned before looking away from the other girl.

"He's…he's okay…"

Madeline watched the other girl closely before giving a soft nod, "Well…I mean you have known him for a long time." She looked away nonchalantly, "I suppose you know what you're doing."

Heather scowled rolling her eyes, "_Of course_ I know what I'm doing!" She shot the older girl a dull glare, "And anyway it's not like it's any business of yours."

Madeline frowned at this as her gaze lowered to the ground, "I'm only looking out for you dear."

Heather's dull glare remained before her lips tilted up in a mean smile and she gave a soft snicker, then another and another till she began laughing quite crudely.

Madeline undeterred said, "I'm worried. You're acting very unusual." Looking to her with half hooded lashes she knowingly stated, "I can't help but think this has something to do with that delinquent."

At this Heather's laughter was ceased to an abrupt halt,

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't been acting unusual! And I could give a rat's ass about that stupid criminal!"

Madeline sighed almost woefully, "But you haven't been yourself since you've been here." She gave Heather a pointed look, "There's just something…very un-Heathery about you."

Heather felt her brow twitch with irritancy, "Un-Heathery…? Are you fucking kidding me?"

The older girl gave a light pout as she leaned back in her chair crossing her arms across her chest, "I don't know how to explain it…you're usual bite is gone…like earlier when I made that crack about your outfit. You didn't even throw a hissy fit like you normally do. And this whole afternoon you've seemed so…I don't know mellow with everything…we've been together nearly an hour now and you have yet to start a screaming tirade of obscenities. It's almost like you're…you're holding back the blows." Madeline's pout become more pronounced as she then said, "To tell you the truth it's rather boring."

Heather only glared dully, "You're an idiot." She said before taking a sip of her own cup of tea.

Pointing an accusing finger at the raven haired girl Madeline cried, "See! There! There! You're doing it again! It's like you don't even care anymore!"

"Shut up." Heather said calmly with only a hint of annoyance, "I'm just not in the mood to bust you're skull in today. I'll do it later."

Madeline fumed, "Your tyranny takes no vacation." She grinned teasingly, "Just admit it already."

"Admit what?" Heather glowered.

Green eyes softened as she happily stated, "That you miss Duncan."

"Cause I don't!"

Madeline gave a soft giggle, "Oh come on dear, it's alright to be mad at him. But it's also okay to say that you miss him. I mean you two were together for a good few months…nearly the whole school year wasn't it?"

Heather fumed.

"That's the longest I've ever heard you sticking with a guy." Madeline's expression softened lightly, "It's hard getting out of such a serious relationship…especially when it ended so…so-"

"I already told you I don't care!" Snapped Heather instantly, "I hate him! I'm glad he's gone!" She leaned against the table propping her elbows against the table to rest her chin on her hand, "Good riddance…he was nothing but trouble from the day he got here."

Madeline saddened, "What a horrible thing to say dear."

Heather's silver gave lowered to the ground but they sharpened with an angry hostility, "What do you care?" She spoke softly with just a hint of malice.

Madeline looked away from the bitter girl, "So you're not sad at all…? You really don't care?"

For a moment they were both set in silence before Heather gave a loud and grueling sigh allowing herself to fall back against her chair,

"I really _don't_." She spoke lowly, "Like I've said before I've long since passed the point on caring…" Her gaze rose slightly to look of to the pretty garden.

Her silver irises darkened slightly before she spoke slowly her voice still dull and hinted with anger,

"I mean at this point and time why bother…? Considering everyone _around_ me seems to leave…" Her eyes narrowed, "…and god forbid me to care _too_ much…cause then they end up _dying_."

At this Madeline returned her ivy green gaze back to her, bet her expression was no longer forlorn.

It was very displeased.

"Stop it." She hissed.

Heather said nothing but her jaw tightened with discontent.

"I am so sick of this. Your entire family…still using your sister's death as some sort of crutch."

For she was one of the few that knew of Sarah's death.

With their father's being such good friends it wasn't hard to find out how she had learned of it.

Heather looked to her with a strong look of malice,

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"It's been years since you're sister's death! Yet you and you're family still hold on to some unknown guilt, each blaming yourselves! It's sickening!"

Heather angrily slammed her hands down on the table,

"Where the fuck do you get off? You have no idea what we go through every year…every year around this time! Who the hell are you to tell us how to behave?"

Madeline scowled angrily before speaking in a low and knowing tone, "Here's a little something that might come as a shocker to you dear, but _you_ are not the only one that has had a loss in the family!"

Heather paused angrily.

"Every day someone dies, and people move! That is nothing new! Why the hell are you so special that you think this tragedy only happens to you?"

Heather could only irritably look away.

Madeline's eyes narrowed, "Quite feeling sorry for yourself and move on already."

Heather's hands were now gripped tightly to the metal armrest of the outdoor lawn chair she shook slightly with a suppressed anger…and a sadness she wished not to show.

Madeline's expression of discontent eased only slightly…into something almost apologetic,

"Heather dear…you are a very smart girl." She released a light sigh, "But in a way you are also very stupid."

Heather kept her gaze sternly away from the older girl.

The only response to her comment was a slight narrowing of her eyes.

Madeline saddened for the girl, who sat before her,

"You don't notice it…maybe you just don't care, and you may not deserve it…most of the time you don't. But people _do_ care about you." She leaned back against her chair once again rising up her cup of tea, "It's just a shame you can't see that."

Heather said nothing, as she sat brooding angrily…wishing something horrible upon the older girl.

Or that a black hole would just open up to swallow her whole making her disappear forever.

She doesn't want to be here.

She doesn't want to talk about this.

But then Madeline spoke again.

Saying the simple phrase that caused Heather to look to her with shock.

The few words Heather, never in a million years, thought she would ever hear from the annoyance that sat before her.

Raising her cup to red lips that were pulled in just a hint of a saddened smile Madeline said,

"Heather, dear, I really wish you would _grow up_."

She took a light sip from the steaming cup.

Heather could only continue to stare.

…

"Duncan! Duncan! Duncan! Duncan! Duncan! _DUNCAN_!"

Screamed an irritable young boy of ten as he continued calling for the delinquent whilst banging loudly against his room door.

He stood on the second story of his house in the hallway banging against a door that was littered with signs that read, 'KEEP OUT!' and skull and crossbones designs and police 'Caution' tape zigged zagged across the door as well.

The younger boy continued banging against the door whilst calling for Duncan he had short dark brown hair and blue eyes, that matched the delinquents, clad in only a grey wife beater and jean pants it was easy to make out his limb and skinny frame.

"Duncan!" He screamed angrily, "I know you can hear me! Open up this door shit face!"

"Hey!" The younger boy was instantly brought to halting silence turning his attention further down the hallway he was met with another boy poking his head out another room glaring at him.

This boy had short blonde hair and light brown eyes and was much older in comparison to the other boy.

"Shut it with all the noise! People are trying to sleep!"

The younger boy only gave an irritable "Tch." Before rolling his eyes and looking back to the door he stood before, "Who cares? Shouldn't you be out looking for a job anyway?"

He began banging away on the door again.

The older boy scowled before making his way irritably out of his room toward the smaller boy.

At twenty-one he stood tall and lean only wearing socks and jean pants that hung down low showing off a hint of his Mickey Mouse boxer shorts.

"Hey short stuff, I told you to knock it off with the noise!"

"Well no one gives a damn what you said! I need to ask Duncan an important question!" He cried banging against the door.

The older boy narrowed his eyes, "You better cool it, talking like that. You remember what happened last time mom heard you cussing."

But the boy simply banged harder before irritably crying, "This is _bullshit_! Why'd he have to come back anyway!" In a woeful state he yelled, "I was supposed to have this room by now! It's not fair!"

The older boy replied, "Chase just ask me the damn question, so I can get back to sleep. Duncan obviously doesn't wanna talk to you."

"Duncan doesn't wanna talk to _anybody_ seeing as he's hardly come out of his room since he got here." Came a new voice.

A boy with dark shaggy unkempt hair that fell stopping just above his shoulders made his way upstairs moving to wander down the hallway that his brother's now blocked. His head was lowered to his hands that now held a PSP his fingers moving over the game to play it in a way of smooth expertise. As he walked he never once raised his brown gaze up to look to the other boys.

He wore a simple dark blue t-shirt with a pac-man design and jean pants and flip flops a dark wrist band studded with metal spikes against his wrist he stood tall though still a little shorter than the blonde boy at the age of fifteen.

"Why don't you guys leave him alone." He spoke with casual disinterest.

Chase spoke answering both his older brother's, "Duncan is the only one that can answer my question." He banged against the door again.

"What's the question?" asked the middle child looking up from his game as he stood at a pause before them.

"I bet it's stupid." Replied the other boy sleepily as he moved to lean against Duncan's doorframe.

"I'll tell you what's stupid!" Sneered Chase as he continued banging on the door, he raised his voice for Duncan to hear, "DUNCAN SKIPPING OUT ON HIS DEAL WITH GRANDAD THEN COMING BACK HOME AND LOCKING HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM LIKE A PUSSY!"

The middle child frown, "Jesus, Chase, you better not let mom hear…where is she anyway?"

The older boy gave a half shrug, "I don't know, let him keep going on like that. I hope mom _does_ hear, it'll teach his ass to shut up."

"Screw both of you." Muttered the small boy as he continued banging the door.

The middle boy looked to his older brother, "Hey, Rick, just how the hell did Duncan end up getting out of that deal anyway?"

The eldest again shrugged, "I don't know…I think granddad found someone else to do it…or something."

The younger boy nodded slowly, "Well that's one way of getting away from the old man…"

Rick gave an amused chuckle, "I'm surprised he went this long with him without going insane." He gave his younger brother a pointed look, "But you know he's loaded...I'm sure there were some perks Duncan was getting that kept him there."

The younger brother gave a highly thoughtful look at this and Rick gave another chuckle, "Why, Hunt? You want to go live with granddad too?"

At this Hunt (short for Hunter) blanched, "No way! I can only take so much of the old man!"

Rick laughed out loud, "Duncan did it and came out okay."

Hunt allowed an amused grin to form on his features, "Yeah, well let's never say that Duncan isn't stronger than me."

They gave another amused chuckle before Chase angrily called out, "Duncan open the door dammit! This isn't funny!"

Rick looked to the younger boy, "Chase, man why not just ask the damn question?"

Chase glowered at the locked door irritably, "What's the difference if he's not gonna answer…"

Suddenly he brightened with a sudden idea he called out through the door, "Hey Duncan! Can I have your last pop-tart? If yes don't say anything but if no say something now!"

They were met with silence.

"Yes!" Cheered Chase as he happily ran off downstairs toward the kitchen a winning grin on his features the entire time.

His older brothers stared dully after him,

"_That _was the important question?" Sneered Rick irritably.

Hunt only stared for a moment longer before an amused grin formed against his features, taking his younger brother's example he moved to the door and gave a light knock,

"Duncan! If you wanna give me that really badass mustang you came back with then don't say anything!"

They were met with silence, and Hunt grinned, "_Sweet_."

Rick glared at him, "You can't drive yet dumbass, if anything Duncan wants_ me_ to have the mustang." He called out through the door, "Isn't that right Duncan!"

Silence.

Rick grinned, "See."

Hunt stared, "He didn't say anything."

"Exactly. His silence means yes."

"No way. That's not fair he gave it to me first!"

"You don't have a license, what are you gonna do with it!"

"I turn sixteen next year! I'll drive it then!"

"That's stupid!"

"Listen if you have a problem with it why don't you get yourself a job so you can buy your own damn car!"

"Why don't you get a girlfriend so you'd have a reason to have a car!"

"Well why don't you-!"

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you two?" Snapped a new voice instantly causing both boys to silence looking toward the staircase to find a pretty blonde haired woman making her way up the stairs.

Her brows knitted together in annoyance, "What the heck are you boys doing making all this noise in front of Duncan's door? You know he's not feeling well!"

Both boys instantly straightened with slight fear,

Simultaneously they replied, "Sorry mom!"

Moving to stand before them she placed her hands against her hips in authority asking, "What are you two arguing about anyway? Chase say's you two were making such a racket you woke him up from a nap!"

"_What_?" Sneered Hunt.

"_He_ was the one who woke _me_ up from a nap!" Snapped Rick angrily earning him a mean glare from his mother.

"Don't lie like that! Chase knows better than to go around making a ruckus in the house. You two need to make an example from him."

Hunt rolled his eyes irritably while Rick glowered.

It wasn't uncommon that Chase being the youngest could be as bad as he wanted and could still get away with murder from his good boy act.

She looked to Hunt angrily, "Don't you have homework, Hunter?"

He quickly defended, "I finished it all already!"

"Then go downstairs and help Chase bring in the groceries I just bought."

With an irritable scoff and a most grudging look he left to do just that, leaving Rick with the irritable woman.

Raising her blue glare up she looked to her older son who stood a few good inches taller than her,

"And _you,_ have you found a job yet?"

"No." He replied lowly looking away from her in slight guilt.

Her glare turned dull as she raised a light brow, "Have you been _looking_?"

He fumed lightly before muttering something inaudibly under his breath.

She continued glaring dully at him before looking away with a huff.

"You're gonna have some explaining to do later when your father gets home…"

"Well I'll deal with that when he gets here." He muttered angrily before pushing himself from the door frame he leant against, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Hold it!" She snapped, "Seeing as you're not doing anything at the moment I need a little help with some chores downstairs."

He turned back to the women with a groan, "But I _am_ doing something!"

With a dull look she stated, "Sleeping?"

He glowered looking away from her irritably.

His mother shot him a more pointed glare, "Ricky, while you're not going to school or while you don't have a job the very least you can do is help me vacuum downstairs!"

"Well what about Duncan! He's been back now for nearly a week and all he's _done_ is stay in his room! He isn't going to school or working!"

Matter-of-factly his mom stated, "Duncan has senior leave. That's different, and anyway he's not feeling well at the moment, you know that."

He glowered, "Yeah, not feeling well my ass…" he trailed off unsurely as he watched his mother's blue gaze turn into a sharp and dangerous glare.

He quickly continued nervously with, "Ah-I mean…I'll just get downstairs and start on…on those chores now." He smiled nervously, "Love you mom." He said lovingly as he moved past her to make his way down stairs.

She watched him disappear down the stairs as a pleased and triumphant smirk pulled at her features.

She then looked to the room door that belonged to Duncan.

Moving toward it she knocked against it unsurely.

As before there was no answer.

She knocked harder before calling, "Duncan honey? You awake?"

Again no answer.

She fumed lightly before quickly taking in her surroundings then reaching up she ran a hand through her golden locks.

She then pulled out a bobby pin, her smirk grew.

After raising five troublesome boys it would have been a crime itself for her _not _to have learned a trick or two of her own.

Besides she was never a big fan of locked doors in her house anyway.

Appropriately placing the bobby pin near the lock she then pushed it delicately into the lock's hole, with only a small amount of twisting and jiggling the door was opened.

She smiled quite proud of herself before placing the bobby securely in her pocket then taking the doorknob she slowly opened the door.

She was cautious, as every mother should be, when walking into a teenage boys room…one never knew what they would find…

But upon peeking into the dully light room her cautious air was quick to blow over.

Duncan's room was quite small compared to the room he had been given while at his grandfather's. A simple square space that consisted of a desk on which sat a laptop computer, a dresser on which sat a TV that right now played some horror film but was devoid of sound since it was on mute and furthest back in the room was a messy bed on which laid the delinquent. He only wore dark lounger pants with a few dark wristbands, in his hand was a comic book of sorts, next to his side sat an iPod with wires that trailed up to the ear bud pieces in his ears.

Hence his reason for ignoring the earlier moments of noise at his door.

With one hand holding up the horror comic and the other hand placed casually behind his head it was quite sufficient to say that the delinquent looked quite at ease.

His mother frowned before moving into the messy room to make her way toward her son.

Once she was close enough Duncan took quick notice of her presence before sitting up with a start,

"What the hell!" He cried pulling out his earpiece and glaring accusingly, "Mom how'd you get in here, I locked the door!"

Her frown deepened at his use of words before she simply stated, "I had a key." She gave him a chastising look, "Duncan, you know the rules about locked doors in this house."

He rolled his eyes, "Well tell Chase to stop bothering me! He keeps busting in here to ask the _stupidest_ questions!"

At this his mother smiled happily, "Oh, he's just happy to have his big brother back! You know we all missed you honey!"

Duncan looked away from her grudgingly, muttering something irritably under his breath.

But he was quickly cut off with a start at the feel of his mother suddenly pulling him into a fierce hug,

"I'm _sooo_ happy to have my baby boy back home with me!"

"Jesus mom, what am I? Five?"

Releasing him from her hug she then moved to sit against his bed giving him a light pout, "But Duncan honey, you were away with grandfather for so long! Nearly all school year, I hardly ever got to see you! And then pretty soon once summer starts up you'll be leaving again for that show! It's not fair!"

Duncan looked away uncaringly, "You'll get over it."

But he quickly looked back to his mother at the sound of a light sniff to find her looking to him with wide watery eyes and trembling lips.

He fumed lightly before shifting uncomfortably, "Mom…come on don't…do that…" he grumbled looking away from her with annoyance.

There was no being on earth that could produce guilt trips better than one's own mother.

"It's William all over again! So ready and eager to leave the house! So ready to leave your dear old forsaken mother behind!"

Duncan scowled irritably.

William was the oldest brother out of the five. At twenty six he was moved out of the house into an apartment somewhere near the college he was attending.

It was less than a half hour away.

"Mom will you cut it out! I don't even think the second season will even last that long. I'll be back before the summer's out."

She fumed lightly, "I don't know…" she spoke suspiciously, "I don't trust that Chris McClean…after last season…and then now…he might have a whole other season planned after this one!"

Duncan allowed himself to fall back against his bed before rising his comic back up, "Well if he does I'll deal with it mom. Now can you please leave me alone."

His mother looked to him then.

For a moment she stared.

Duncan's blue eyes narrowed behind his comic knowing she wanted to _'talk'_.

For a second longer they sat in silence before he finally snapped, "What?" looking to her in irritancy.

For a moment longer she watched him carefully before a sweet and adoring smile graced her features her blue eyes softening she reached out a gentle hand to place against Duncan's own.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened at you're grandfathers…?"

Duncan's glare darkened before he quickly snatched his hand away, "There's nothing to _talk_ about!"

Her smile slowly slipped away, "Are you sure…?" she pressed.

He glowered, "Yes, I'm sure! Are we done now?"

She gave a questioning look, "Well, son, you know I can be very understanding. I know something took place at your grandfather's that got you out of that deal with him. And I know that ever since you've been back you've been so moody…tell me what's the matter?"

Duncan didn't look to her though his expression still held a light glare.

His mother awaited his response before asking, "Is it because you really wanted that job your grandfather offered but after he found somebody else he didn't need you anymore? Is that why you're upset?"

"God no!" Scowled the delinquent.

She frowned, "Then what?"

"It's…nothing mom…really…"

She gave him a look that simply screamed 'he wasn't fooling anyone'.

Duncan relented with, "Okay so, yeah, something _did_ happen. But it's no big deal…I don't even really care…"

She gave a thoughtful look, "Is it…a girl?"

"No!" Duncan snapped, but it had come out to fierce and to strong and before long his mother held a knowing smile.

"I knew it!" She cried happily making Duncan look away with a grimace.

"Mom, it's not a chick!"

At this his mother gave a stern glare, "Duncan how many times do I have to tell you, women are not poultry." She smiled then, "So tell me her name, what's she like?"

"Mom, seriously, can we do this another time? I'm not in the mood!"

His mother rolled her eyes, "Fine, but don't think your off the hook mister. I wanna know everything about my little Duncies crush!" She gushed purposely loving how irritable and flustered her boys got whenever she did so.

She grinned in amusement at Duncan's avoidance of her gaze as glared at nothing a light blush on his cheeks.

She stood from the bed, "I know you're at a bad place right now honey…relationships are never easy. But I would still like to hear about it."

She then gave a scoff and an irritable look saying, "I'm just glad you've finally moved on from Courtney." She gave her head a light shake, "I never understood what you saw in her…she wasn't right at all for you, son."

Duncan said nothing as he kept his glare trained off his mother.

She gave a thoughtful look, "Though I can't say that I'm all that mad. It could have been worse. You could have ended up with that Heather girl." She cringed at the thought and Duncan quickly looked to her, "Could you imagine? Uhg, she was just _awful_!"

Duncan stared before slowly his lips twitched lightly before pulling up to an amused smirk.

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud right then and there.

His mother had began to make her way from his room but paused suddenly before turning back to look to her son,

"Oh and one more thing Duncan, you're grandfather called yesterday."

Duncan's amusement was instantly halted,

"He said you left some of your things at his house and that _you _still had something that belonged to him…"

Duncan glared in determination, "I am not giving up that car."

His mother gave a stern look, "That car isn't yours. Now I told him you'd return it this weekend but-"

"_What_!"

"_But_," She continued, "If you want I could send Ricky out there for you." With another irritable roll of her eyes she said, "It's not like he's doing much here anyway."

Duncan groaned looking away from her in annoyance, "Aww, mom, _come on_! It's a mustang!"

His mother only gave a light smile, "You're grandfather told me he made it extra clear to you the first day he allowed you to borrow it that it was just temporary."

Duncan looked away with an irritable glower.

"That car's going back, Duncan, with or without you." She turned to make her way out again, but stopped at the door, looking over her shoulder she called, "But if it's any constellation, I think you should go." Her smile still in place she said, "You're grandfather _really_ misses you."

And with that she left closing the door behind her.

Duncan stared glaring at the door for a few more seconds before allowing himself to again fall back against the bed.

He laid glaring dully at the ceiling for a moment, before moving to place his ear buds back in place.

Like he gave a shit about the old man.

There was no way in hell he was going back there…

Especially this weekend.

_Prom_ weekend.

He glowered broodingly.

There was just no way…

…

Madeline raised her arms up opening her hands up to stretch her fingers up to the light blue sky.

A happy smile plastered on her face as she and Heather both walked down the cemented path that made up the lovely rose garden.

The small dog trotted happily at their heels his tongue hanging out and panting.

They both had come to the conclusion that they had spent enough time together to please their fathers.

As of now they followed the garden's path from the backyard to the front where Heather was parked.

Madeline's expression suddenly took on a look of realization, lowering her hands down from her relieving stretch she looked to Heather before happily stating,

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Guess what happened to me?"

Heather gave a loud and mocking yawn.

"I got accepted to Cirque du Soleil!"

Heather gave her a quizzical look.

Madeline gave a smug and almighty smirk, "_Oh_, you don't know what that is?" She asked mockingly.

Heather then gave a dull glare.

"It's a dancing school in France! And not just any dancing school but THE dancing school! They take only the best dancers." She grinned meanly, "And after they reviewed my auditioning tape, I was accepted just like _that_." She snapped her fingers making a point.

Heather scoffed, "Oh, please! Me and you both know that I'm the better dancer if I wanted I could-!" She paused with a start.

"Wait a second…France…? Meaning you won't be here?"

Madeline blinked, "Well yes but-"

"_Hooray_!" Heather gushed happily now standing before the older girl, "You got accepted congratulations! When are you leaving?"

Madeline stared; she gave a light chuckle, "Aww, will you miss me?"

Heather gave a dull glare, "Don't spoil the moment, just tell me when you're leaving."

Madeline laughed, "After summer." Her green eyes softened, "When you return from the show I'll be long gone."

"Yes! Thank you god!" Turning away from her Heather happily cried, "You really _do_ exist!"

But Heather's happiness was brought to a screeching halt when suddenly Madeline's arms moved from behind her to encircle the raven haired girl to pull her in for a sudden hug!

Madeline leaned in her chin resting against Heather's shoulder as she hugged her.

"I'll miss you too dear."

Silver eyes blinked in momentary shock.

Her adoring smile still in place she then said, "It's good to see you smile again."

For a moment longer Heather stood still with shock before quickly pulling away from the hug.

She turned to the other girl with an accusing glare,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed angrily in discontent.

Madeline laughed, "I gave you a hug!"

"I know that you idiot! But just who the hell gave you permission to do so? Have you forgotten that I still hate your guts beyond all reason? Regardless of what our dads think we are _not_ friends! Don't tell me you're so stupid you, yourself, have forgotten this fact?"

Madeline's smile remained her expression still that of knowing understanding.

Heather frowned deeply her fists tightening at her sides in restraint not to scream in frustration at her look of knowing poise.

"Well I'm not too fond of you either dear. Do you wanna know why?"

Heather continued to glare.

Madeline's smile grew, "Your rude and abrasive, you think you can get away with anything. You talk about people behind their backs you're abusive and like the idea of using people with no regards, whatsoever, to their feelings and quite plain and simple you just make yourself _really _easy to hate."

Heather scowled nastily.

Madeline continued, "I like to give you a hard time cause in most circumstances you deserve it." With a light bit of laughter she said, "And it's funny as well!"

"Madeline-!"

"But, again, putting it plain and simple when you need an enemy I can be your enemy." she grinned, "But when you need a friend I can be that as well."

Heather's hostility eased just so and she fixed the older girl with a strange look.

With the silence the small dog became antsy and began to bark for attention.

Heather finally looked away with dull annoyance,

"That's stupid."

Madeline only laughed before looking to the small dog,

"Quite Twinkie!" She snapped and the little dog silenced before moving to stand on its hind legs at the joy of being noticed.

And much to Twinkie's happiness Madeline then moved to pick up the small dog.

Heather scoffed before moving to continue down the path,

"And Twinkie's a _stupid_ name for a dog. What were you on pot when you thought of it?"

The small dog now in her arms, Madeline grinned before moving to hurry and catch up to the other girl,

"You wanna know what a _realllly_ stupid name is? _Heather_, uhg I get sick to my stomach just saying it!"

"Watch it bitch." Heather warned, "I'm beginning to feel a lot more Heather-_ish._"

Now by the raven haired girl's side Madeline gave an amused laugh.

"Good."

Heather looked up to her then back to the path ahead of them.

She couldn't help the light smile that pulled at her lips.

Madeline spoke, "So what are you wearing to prom?"

Again Heather scoffed, "Right, like I'm telling you. You'd probably go out and try to get the same thing just to try and one up me!"

Madeline blinked before furrowing her brows, "That's ridiculous. Who do you take me for, _you_?"

Heather glowered, "As if! God knows _you_ have no taste!"

"Say's the girl who stopped by for a visit dressed like a hooker!"

"Okay, you know what, what I'm wearing is fresh off the line from next year's catalogue of Victoria's Secret! You're just mad you didn't get to it first!"

"Like I would ever wear something that god awful!"

"You are so full of it!"

"My sense of style is ten times better than that!"

"Every time I see you I get the impression that you just woke up and didn't give a fuck!"

"Oh, whatever!"

The two girls continued their arguing the whole way to Heather's car.

~TBC~

Next chapter, prom night! Yay!=D

Wow I had so much fun writting Duncan's family! If I ever do a sequal for this I plan to give them much more characterization!;)

See ya next chap!


	24. Where the Broken Angels Go

The Hostile Hookup

Okay gotta make this quick cause I'm running late, so I'm gonna speak in random short sentances. Yes the month is almost up and I'm sorry for the long wait! This month was hectic! School starting up is a bitch! This chapter is prom! This chapter answers the question of what when down b/w Shawn and Joey! It's long overdue I know! This chapter is long! Sorry if I didn't rply to your review! This chapter may be rushed and slightly sloppy! My friends gonna kill me for being late! Love u guys till next chap and as always,

Enjoy!^-^

* * *

Where the Broken Angels Go

The peaceful air that surrounded the large mansion was brought to a screeching halt by the sudden loud cry of,

"_Grandsoooooooonnnnnn!" _

Sitting in the dining room area Joey flinched with a start at the sudden disturbance.

The table he sat at was full of brochures of expensive top notch colleges that Joey and grandfather had been going through. But upon one of the maids announcing that Duncan along with his older brother had arrived Grandfather had run off to greet them.

It was still early for a Saturday, prom was this coming evening and something had been nagging greatly on the young boys nerves.

Joey heaved a heavy sigh as he heard Grandfather whining about how long ago it was since he last saw Duncan then he heard Duncan irritably yelling back how he had only been gone for a week.

Joey raised his hand up to rub achingly against his forehead.

He stood suddenly pushing himself from the table before moving to follow after the noise of yelling that filled the large mansion.

…

"No phone call? You can't even text you're grandfather? Not to mention I keep I-ming you on facebook and you still haven't replied!"

Cried Grandfather woefully as he followed Duncan and Rick up the stairs toward Duncan's old room.

Duncan scowled, "Will you shut up!" He looked back to the old man, "And I don't even _have _a facebook page!"

Grandfather blinked before furrowing his brow with a highly quizzical look, "Oh…then who have been I-ming?"

Duncan only rolled his eyes, now up making his way down the hallway he muttered, "Listen old man. We're not here for a cordial visit alright? I need to get my shit and get out of here pronto!"

"What!" Cried Grandfather in shock, "What's with the rush? You-you're not even going to stick around to chat about all the fun we had together? Like when we went to that ball game that day and caught the game winning ball, or when we went to Universal Studios and rode 'The Hulk', remember how scary that was? Oh, oh and what about the time we went to the Jonas Brother's concert and-"

"What the fuck are you _talking _about?" Yelled Duncan suddenly rounding on the old man, "None of that shit ever happened!"

"Please don't leave again Grandson! Oh, please, please, please, please-!" The old man continued on making Duncan scowl irritably.

He looked to Rick, "I can't figure out if he's getting senile or if he's just generally retarded."

Though Rick never answered for he was a little distracted by seemingly every pretty maid that passed by.

Duncan only gave a light 'tch' with another roll of his eyes as he then opened his room door to make his way inside.

His dark blue gaze widened slightly before he turned an angry scowl to the old man who was still stringing on with his obnoxious _'please'. _

"What the hell is this?" He growled instantly silencing him.

"Hm?" Grandfather raised a brow.

"Why the hell is all my stuff_ just_ as I left it?"

Grandfather looked to Duncan's room.

Duncan had made a quick and sloppy job of packing the day he left. So he had left quite a few things behind in his leave. Cloths, shoe's, a few of his favorite posters, CD's, and other random objects all of which still cluttered the room messily.

"You knew I was coming to get my stuff, why didn't you box it up? Or least put it all in a pile or something till I got here?"

Grandfather grinned, "Well I was hoping you'd stay a while so I didn't bother to-"

"Well you were wrong!" He snapped before making his way to pick up some his items from off the floor, "Hey Rick give me a hand here! And I could use some boxes, whoever the hell is listening!"

At this one of the maids rushed off to carry out Duncan's request as Rick continued staring dumbfounded at the pretty half of the hired help, "Uh huh…listen little brother, you go ahead and do what you gotta do and I'm gonna…talk to_ her_ for a little while." He muttered with a growing grin as he made his way toward a pretty Latino maid smiling back at him flirtatiously as she dusted.

Duncan glared, "Hey mom told you to help me out while we were here not chase after skirts! Dude come on!"

Grandfather laughed, "See Rick has the right idea! Besides by the time you're done it'll be late evening and I know you're mother wouldn't want you boys driving that long distance home by night!"

Duncan glowered, Grandfather happily cried, "SLUMBER PARTY!"

"Shut up! Why the fuck are you always yelling!"

"What you don't like slumber parties grandson?" He began to laugh loudly.

"There isn't gonna be any goddamn slumber party," Duncan sneered irritably as he picked up a few more items on the floor successfully gaining an armful to then pile together against his bed, "Cause we're leavin' the second I get-!"

"Nooooo!" Cried Grandfather suddenly grabbing Duncan around his leg causing the delinquent to look to him with a start.

Laying against the floor his arms wrapped tightly around one of Duncan's ankle he began to kick his legs childishly,

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me, do-!"

Duncan scowled, "Old man…" He ground out in a warning tone.

But Grandfather continued whining holding to him with fierce determination.

Angrily Duncan began to carry out his task with the old man still clung to his leg, dragging him along with him as he walked.

It was a very sad scene that momentarily took Joey by surprise as he moved to make his presence before the door.

He stared incredulously for a moment before a look of uncertainty overcame his expression.

"Uh…am…am I interrupting something here…?"

Both grandfather and Duncan looked to the shorter boy then making him tense with unease.

Duncan blinked, "Oh…hey Joey man. What are you doing here?"

"Uh…well we-"

"Me and Joey are still undecided on which college for him to attend." Spoke Grandfather happily suddenly picking himself from the floor acting as though nothing had ever been wrong, "He has so many options! Lots of the best schools around want him to enroll! It's a very tough decision!"

"Oh." Duncan said looking from the old man to the smaller boy, "So this whole thing is going good then?"

Joey couldn't help but grin, "It's going better than good Duncan! It's _great_! I can't thank you enough for allowing me to do this!"

Duncan allowed an easy smile to pull on his face, "Yeah, settle down spazz. It was no problem. Seriously I should be thanking you for allowing me to get away from him!" He said jabbing his thumb in grandfather's direction.

Grandfather laughed loudly making Joey flinch, "He's kidding of course! Me and grandson are like two peas in a pod!"

Duncan only grimiced before moving to continue his chore.

Joey chuckled nervously his brown gaze lowering to the floor than back up to grandfather who had just now began to whine again about Duncan's desire for a speedy leave.

"Hey uh…Duncan do you think I could have…a uh quick word…for a second…quickly." He asked nervously.

Duncan heaved an aggravated sigh, "Kinda busy here Joe man, just say what you gotta say."

Grandfather laughed, "That's right boy whatever it is you have to say I won't mind or judge…out loud anyway."

Joey again gave a nervous chuckle, "We-well it's…it's not a bad thing or whatever but…I mean it was a long time ago and all and…and you know _time_…has a way of changing people and affecting them so-"

"Joey, while I'm young." Replied the delinquent giving the shorter boy a dull glare.

Joey kept his gaze trained on the ground fumbling nervously with his hands, "Well…a while back I was…sorta mad at you…and I…had this talk with Heather and…well…" He chuckled nervously again, "I kinda…took something out of Richard's locker a while back and…at first I thought I had been doing the right thing but then-"

"Are you talking about those disks?" Duncan asked suddenly having caught on quickly, "The ones I had of Heather and her harpies freezing up the school."

Joey's eyes widened at this, "_That's_ what was one them?" He cried incredulously, "You mean Heather's the one that did…that did that school prank?"

Duncan furrowed his brow's "Jesus Joey, way to be the very last guy to figure that one out!"

He blinked before lowering his gaze to the ground, "But I never thought…I mean I never knew…"

Duncan looked away from the shorter boy with a brooding expression, "Well that explains it…" He grumbled moodily causing grandfather to look to him curiously, "That's why she was so damn smug the last few weeks we were together. Bitch."

Grandfather asked, "What are you talking about grandson? What disks had Heather freezing up a school?"

Duncan gave a half shrug before moving to pick up the rest of his things, "Nothing…it was…uh…just something between us that…" He trailed off before repeating, "It's nothing. It's stupid."

Grandfather raised an uncertain brow, Duncan redirected his gaze to Joey, "Hey Joey dude, it's cool that your being honest but like you said that was a while ago. It doesn't matter now."

Joey looked to Duncan as he said, "She can shove those disks up her ass for all I care. I don't give a fuck."

Joey frowned fidgeting slightly before saying, "Well that's…that's just the thing you see…I never…Heather never_ got_ the disks…"

Duncan looked to him with a questioning look.

Joey nervously said, "Well you see I was going to give them to her but then…now don't get mad but…you see it…kinda went like this…"

…

_"Isn't that __Richards__ locker…?"_

_Joey paled completely panic stricken._

_Shawn smiled highly intrigued, "What were __you__ doing in there?"_

_Joey could only continue to stare in shock at being caught red handed._

_Shawn's green gaze then lowered to the black CD holder in the smaller boys hands, "You took that out of Richard's locker?"_

"_Wh-What? N-No! Of course not! Why would I-?"_

"_I saw you do it." Shawn spoke casually before shooting the shorter boy a pointed look, "This is something I would never have expected of you Joey." He gave a light snort before looking away from him irritably saying, "This is something I'd expect more from your jackass friend Duncan."_

_Joey's eyes narrowed as a spike of irritability shot within him, "I'm not like Duncan!" He snapped quickly, "I wasn't stealing or anything I-I was trying to help Heather out! Sh-she asked me to do it! I wasn't-"_

"_Heather asked you to do it?" Asked Shawn an interested grin forming on his features, "Sweet, innocent Heather…?" And his tone was easily mocking; "Now why would she ask you to do such a thing…?"_

_Joey frowned feeling very much cornered his brown gaze shifting over the taller boy in uncertainty,_

_Slowly he spoke telling him everything that Heather had told him just a few days ago._

_Shawn listened intently and when Joey was done the blonde boy allowed himself an easy smirk, "Well, well, well." He looked away cunningly, "Can't say I'm surprised."_

_Joey stared shocked, "R-really? So…you knew?"_

"_Well…I knew that punk had something on Heather…I just didn't know what…"_

_Joey fumed lightly, "W-well then…you understand right…? You get what I'm…I mean…what Duncan is doing is wrong and Heather-"_

"_And Heather doesn't deserve it at all. Yes I understand completely." Shawn said with a light nod of his head, "And I completely agree with your actions." He spoke smoothly, "But let me ask you this: what do you plan to do with the disks now?"_

_Joey allowed a light smile, "Well I was gonna return them to Heather…that's what she asked me to do."_

_Shawn gave a light shrug, "Why not just get rid of them?"_

_Joey looked to the ground, "Well…I don't know…Heather wanted me to give them back to her so-"_

"_Ah, I see." Shawn spoke with another light nod of his head, "Well that makes sense…I mean you've never before been the one to take initiative so why start now?"_

_Joey blinked, "What…?"_

"_Heather's very good at walking all over people. And your just one of the hundreds that make it easy for her to do so." He gave another pointed look, "I mean don't you notice it?"_

_Joey stared, "Notice what?"_

_Shawn spoke casually but his tone was tainted with malice, "She's in love with Duncan."_

_Joey was quick to angrily dismiss that statement, "N-No she doesn't! She hates him! And with good reason! He's blackmailing her!"_

"_I think," Shawn spoke easily, "it's because he poses as a challenge to her. And he's one of the only few that do. She's drawn to that."_

_He smirked at Joey, "You wanna gain her attention? You gotta do something to make her notice you. You need to take initiative."_

_Joey stared before looking to the ground with furrowed brows,_

"_Y…you think so…?"_

_Shawn only gave a pleasant smile._

_Looking back to Shawn he asked, "W…well what do you think I should do…?"_

_To which Shawn's charming smile only grew, "Well…why don't you just give me the disks, but tell Heather you got rid of them."_

_Joey's expression quickly turned questioning, "What? Why? Why give you the disks…?"_

_Shawn gave a look of detest, "Duncan has been a thorn in my side from the very start of his damned relationship with Heather. It would be my greatest pleasure to get rid of the hold he has on her."_

_Joey fidgeted slightly, "Well I don't know-"_

"_Joey, just what do you think Duncan has been doing with this leverage over Heather anyway?"_

"_I don't know." Joey answered quickly giving the ground a dark glare, "I don't want to know."_

"_Duncan's perverted shit was going on right under your nose and you honestly didn't know about it?" Shawn' gave a disbelieving 'tch' before muttering, "You're either a sucky friend or the perfect ally."_

"_It's not like that!" shouted Joey, "I never knew what Duncan was doing!"_

"_And because of that Heather was the one that had to suffer." Shawn muttered lowly._

_Joey frowned his lip tightening with a sudden guilt filling him within. _

_"At least do Heather a favor now." Shawn held out his hand, "Let me get rid of the disks."_

_Joey frowned, "I don't know…"_

"_What's there to know?" he smirked, "You're getting the disks away from Duncan right…? That's the most important thing. I just want to help." _

_Then he smiled charmingly, "You trust me right?"_

_Joey's frown deepened, "Well…as long as you're getting rid of them…I guess it'll be okay…" _

_He placed the dark CD case in Shawn's waiting hands._

_Shawn, again, only smiled charmingly._

…

Joey looked to Duncan nervously as Duncan gave him a strongly questioning look,

"Wait, what the hell? What did you _think_ I was doing to Heather?"

Joey blushed redirecting his gaze to the ground,

"I-I don't know! Heather was…was very upset the day she spoke to me so-"

"Let's get one thing straight!" Snapped Duncan irritably, "I would_ never_ do something so low as to use blackmail to force myself on a girl! Jesus, Joey what do you take me for?"

"I…I don't know I'm sorry! I was confused and…" He shot the delinquent a guilty look, "And…kinda jealous…"

Duncan only gave a dark glare before turning away with a grueling look, "Whatever it's not like it's my business…"

"_Riiiight_…," Joey said slowly, "Except…well here's the thing…Richard's been really upset lately saying all this stuff about Shawn, that…I don't…"

Duncan suddenly moved toward the smaller boy rounding on him angrily, "And let me fucking guess, she's going to prom with that fucking shit head isn't she? That dickwade that she's _'suuuuch good friends'_ with!"

Joey tensed at the sudden ferocity from the delinquent.

"I-I don't…! Y-yes she is b-but-!"

"Tch, I don't give a shit." Duncan growled moving away from the smaller boy.

Grandfather only watched on. There was no amusement evident on his features.

Joey fidgeted slightly lowering his gaze down to the ground.

"B…but Richard's been saying stuff…and I don't know what to think but…if it turns out to be true…and with Shawn having those disks…" He trailed off nervously.

Duncan continued to gather his things together placing them on his bed.

Grandfather and Joey continued to watch him.

Finally he slowed in his irritable packing.

Before he stopped entirely.

He raised a hand up to then run messily through his hair before looking to the two with a dull and uncaring glare.

And finally in a low and irritable tone he asked, "What has Richard been saying…?"

…

Heather allowed the dark red lipstick that adorned her lips to pull high with a sexy smirk.

She stood in her room finishing up the last of her arduous task of getting ready for prom.

Before her full bodied mirror she took in her appearance as she stood tall and proud in her white and elegant dress. It fell lovingly over her form highlighting her figure perfectly there was a slit in the side of the dress that trailed perfectly up her leg stopping short against her thigh. Expensive diamonds wrapped around her neck, wrist, and hung from her ears glowing beautifully. Her makeup was dusted on flawlessly and her nails were manicured to perfection.

She had been strongly undecided with what to do with her hair, up-do or leave it down? In the end she had settled with simple waves giving her raven hair a soft look as it fell gracefully past her shoulders.

She was very happy with this decision for when she won the crown for prom queen she wouldn't have to worry about her hairstyle being in the way to cause difficulties.

Her silver heels were open toe and also framed with little diamonds and wrapped around her ankles.

Right now Heather was just completing her look of perfection by applying an expensive brand of perfume acquired from overseas.

A quick spray to her collar bone, the hollow point just against her neck, her cleavage, a sprit's against her wrist before she moved to rub both of her wrists together and then last but not least just a small dap of perfume to rub lightly behind her ears.

Her silver eyes moved slowly over her reflection looking for any kind of flaw…

She found none.

Except…she looked to the wrist that wasn't decorated by the diamond studded bracelet.

She was still devoid of her corsage.

She frowned with a light 'Tch', "I hope Shawn get's one that matches with my dress…"

She muttered before looking back to the mirror.

Of course she had described the dress to the blonde and it was very hard to go wrong with white.

She was quite positive Shawn wouldn't let her down…though speaking of Shawn…

Heather would never admit that she was indeed just a little on edge about her night out with him.

The next day after her afternoon with Madeline she had scourged the halls of Riverdale asking all she knew about the rumors of Shawn, or a girl named Bri.

Hardly anyone knew anything, and the ones that did know something knew only as much as Madeline.

They had heard, but they weren't sure.

When Heather told this to Tory, Ariel, and Ashley both Tory and Ariel suggested that she back out of her date with the blonde, for whether it was true or not the fact that it had not been proven to be un-true made them worry for her.

Ashley however only rolled her eyes not at all believing the rumors,

"Like Shawn would have the backbone to perform a rape." She had scoffed mockingly.

In amusement Heather agreed.

But then again…she had to agree with Tory and Ariel as well.

She couldn't just blindly go to prom with him acting as if everything were okay…not with all she knew about her so called long time friend.

But it was far too late for even her to start looking for a new prom date.

She had thought about this for hours…and she had finally come to the perfect solution.

She was going to find out for sure, if the rumors were true or not.

She was going to put proof on the situation.

Her room door opened suddenly giving the young girl a fast start before quickly looking to the intruder.

Her father stood looking extremely disheveled, wearing a white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone his tie loose hanging around his neck uncaringly and dark pants with dark socks. His dark grey hair was slightly messy and his glasses hung down the bridge of his nose almost awkwardly.

"Uh…h-hey Heather feather-"

"Dad what the hell! Have you ever heard of _knocking_! I could have still been changing!"

"Oh…sweet heart I…I'm so sorry, I …wasn't thinking…" He allowed his gaze to wonder over her momentarily before smiling, "You look lovely honey." And then his smile turned uncertain, "Though I still don't-"

"I know, I know, you still don't like how low the front is." She finished in exasperation with a roll of her eyes.

The lovely view of cleavage was not settling so well for the raven haired girl's father.

He gave a light chuckle as his smile softened at the sight of his daughter.

"You know…you look a lot like you're mother did at that age…"

Heather stared for a moment before a grin formed on her features, "I bet you wouldn't have minded the low front of the dress on _her_."

Her father gave her a dull glare, "Don't talk like that." He spoke flatly.

Heather couldn't help but give a light chuckle.

Again he gave a soft smile as he looked her over, he held out his hand, "Come here." He invited warmly.

Heather returned his soft smile with one of her own before moving towards him reaching her hand out to fit her small hand in his larger one.

He pulled her more firmly toward her before enveloping her in a hug one which Heather returned.

Allowing her head to fall against his shoulder she felt her smile saddened slightly.

He smelt of alcohol.

She buried her head against him pretending not to notice.

Rubbing her lightly against her bare back her father spoke,

"Who gave you permission to grow up so fast…?"

Heather allowed another small chuckle but made no answer.

They remained as such a moment longer before her father spoke again, "Shawn is here."

Heather pulled away looking up to him, he asked, "Is there a reason you two are leaving so soon? It's still very early…"

Heather nodded slowly before pulling away from her father entirely, "Yeah…," She spoke slowly, "We're gonna ride around for a while. Pick up a few friends." Heather grinned, "Shawn's got a limo for the entire evening, we gotta use it."

Her father nodded at that, "Alright." He spoke raising a hand up to run through his hair, "But…before you leave be sure and talk to your mother." He spoke in a low tone before turning to make his way out the room.

Heather's grin then slipped from her face entirely before she brought her hands up to rub together nervously,

"Right…" she spoke softly, "Okay…"

…

Heather made her way toward the large two door room that lead to her parent's bedroom.

Before making her way inside, she made sure to knock firmly against the door.

She waited for a moment or two in which no sound of invitation was ever made. But Heather had never really expected any.

She opened the door gently before silently making her way into the grand bedroom.

It was large and with the blinds shut and the curtains drawn it was exceptionally dark.

The only known source of light was from the large flat screen TV that played lowly against the wall. Some old black and white romance film that her mother adored.

Upon the king sized bed was a large pile of thick blankets bundled together.

Heather wrapped her arms lightly about herself before moving her hands to rub gently against her forearms.

It was deathly cold.

Her parents had a separate thermostat separated from the rest of the house for their room alone.

"Mom." Heather called softly as she made her way toward the bed.

Moving closer she spoke again, "Mom…it's like…freakin' below zero in here…"

The pile of blanket's moved gently and this time Heather was able to make out a soft sound of small laughter.

Then her mother's voice, "Don't exaggerate honey…"

Heather moved closer, "Why is it so cold in here? I swear I can see my own breath."

She now stood before the bed the covers moved gently,

"I feel fine." Spoke her mother her tone slightly exasperated.

"That's because you're laying under all those blanket's mom…which doesn't really make any sense."

It was then her mother pulled back some of the covers to send her daughter a vexing look, "Heather, if you want something can-!"

But she instantly paused with a look of surprise at Heather's apparel; she moved to sit up slightly.

Her hair was unkempt and there were dark bags underneath her eyes a tired smile pulled at her lips.

"Oh honey…you look lovely."

Just the barest hint of a smile pulled at Heather's features.

Though she didn't really care about that right now.

"How are you feeling mom?" she asked softly.

With an offhanded air about her she simple answered, "Alright, I'm fine." Her smile grew, "Do a little spin let's see the whole thing."

Heather frowned at the bland answer, "But mom you-"

"Come on Heather-feather, spin for me I wanna see how it looks."

Heather huffed before carrying out her mother's request; slowly she gave a small twirl allowing her mother the full view of the dress.

Her silver glossy eyes softened, "You look gorgeous."

This time Heather gave a full smile as her mother then reached out to take hold of Heather's hand, "When you go out honey I want you to take plenty of pictures. You have the digital camera on you don't you honey?"

Heather nodded, "In my room."

"Good. I would take some now but…I'm feeling just a little under the weather…" Her smile saddened, "Sorry dear."

Heather gave a half shrug, "I know. It's okay." She said lowering her gaze away from her mother.

She allowed herself to fall back against the bed still holding tightly to Heather's hand, "Oh, don't say that." She muttered chastisingly, "You must think I'm god awful for acting such a way on your big night."

"I _said_, it's okay." Heather replied just a little more sternly her brows furrowing moodily.

Her mother's smile tightened as she allowed her thumb to brush over Heather's hand.

She took her time before quietly asking, "What's your father doing?"

"I don't know…he's probably downing another shot of whatever…" Heather allowed a slightly thoughtful look, "He's probably down there with Shawn…I should get down there before he does something weird and embarrass me."

Heather's mom closed her eyes before she allowed a bitter chuckle, "He's drinking again is he…?"

Heather kept her gaze on the ground, "Yeah well…you know how you two get…" Her silver eyes flickered up to meet her mother's, "Around this time…"

Her mother's eyes saddened as she said again, "Sorry dear."

"Don't be." Heather quickly spoke before moving to take a seat next to her mother on the bed, "I know this time is hard on you guys…It's…it's hard on me too. All of us…so you don't have to…" Heather trailed off.

Her mother watched her with a tired half hooded gaze.

Heather gave a light scoff before saying, "You know dad made me visit that dingbat Madeline the other day."

Her mother nodded, "Yes, I know."

Heather fumed lightly before saying, "She said the most vile thing. She said that the way we act every year around Sarah's birthday or around the time of her death…she said it was sickening, that we put too much blame on ourselves over what happened to Sarah…"

Her mother allowed her silver gaze to slide away from Heather before dulling slightly with a dark memory, "Oh…?"

Heather huffed, "I told her she didn't know us. She…" Her glare lowered to the ground, "She doesn't understand what we go through…"

For a moment they were met with silence.

Then in a low and broken tone her mother spoke, "Heather darling…have you ever resented me…?"

Heather looked to her mother with a start, "What! No! Why the hell are you asking me that?"

Her mother looked to her before slowly moving to once again sit up; "Because," She spoke softly_ "I've_ resented _you_…"

At the look of shock and the barest hint of hurt on Heather's features her mother quickly said, "Not like that honey it's just…" She looked away from Heather then with a look of remembrance, "…remember when you came back from foster care…and…and…" her head lowered and a bitter smile pulled at her lips, "and how…you're father wouldn't leave you in the room alone with me for even five seconds…?"

Heather kept her gaze trained on the ground, she made no answer.

This was what her mother did around this time.

She'd trap herself in painful memories of that time way long ago.

This was the first time however she had ever brought Heather along for the ride.

"He was scared…scared I'd do something to you…like your sister-"

"Mom…?" Heather questioned in a slightly shaky tone.

Her mother's grip against her hand had tightened painfully.

With a pause her mother allowed some of the pressure off her daughter's hand.

She took her time before slowly speaking again,

"And you know what…I was scared to…"

Heather's brow furrowed with disdain and her mother was sure to keep her guilt ridden expression from her daughter,

"I had already hurt one of my babies…what if I hurt the other one too?"

"Don't be stupid! You would never hurt me mom!" Heather snapped viciously, "You…you only wanted Sarah to stop hurting… You were only trying to…" She trailed off with irritability.

Her mother wasn't listening.

She never listened.

Her mother's lifeless silver gaze still stared off into nothingness as she muttered,

"Every year we…we beat ourselves up me and your father and…and why is that…? If I thought I was helping Sarah…why do I still…" her mother took in a shuddering breath before looking to her daughter, her eyes aglow with unshed tears.

"And then…" She spoke softly, "…there's you…"

Heather's searching gaze held her own, "Every time I look at you you're…you're just so proud and strong and fearless…you…like you look life in the eye and…and you're not afraid…" Her mother blinked rapidly before tearing her gaze away from Heather as tears began to fall, "I always have to wonder…where do you get it from…? Cause it sure as hell ain't from me or your father…"

Heather's gaze turned slightly incredulous, "Mom…," She spoke softly, "I_ do_ get it from you…"

Her mother gave a sudden shaky bark of laughter before lowly mumbling, "Yeah right…"

She looked to Heather with a sad smile, "Look at me…and look at you." She gave a watery chuckle, "I'm a wreck. You must hate having someone as weak as me for a mother…"

Slowly Heather shook her head no, "That's…not true mom I could never-"

"Each and every single day Heather, our life is filled with choices and each and every one of those choices has a million doors that go along with them…doors that…when they open up can lead your life to places that you never thought you could go."

Heather's mom lowered her gave to the blankets that covered her from the waist down,

"That day with Sarah…I…may have made the wrong choice…" Then she looked back up to Heather with a loving light before gently saying, "But somewhere along the way…I think made the _right_ decision with you."

Heather pursed her lips willing her eyes not to mist up…not after all that time she spent with her makeup!

Her mother raised her hands up to gently cup the sides of Heather's face before gently bringing her daughter in closer then moving her head in to gently press her forehead against her daughters.

Her smile grew more watery as the tears silently fell down her face,

"I wish so much…that someday I can be just as strong as you…"

Then leaning slightly back she allowed a gentle kiss against Heather's forehead.

Heather kept her silver gave lowered before heaving a soft sigh and muttering a barely audible slightly exasperated, "Oh, mom…"

Pulling away from her daughter completely her mother then gave Heather one last loving smile before reaching over to pick up a worn and old picture of Sarah.

A picture took on one of the child's rare days that she wasn't crying, before turning away from Heather and lowering herself to lay down pulling the cover's back over herself. She clutched the old photo of Sarah close to her chest the entire time.

For a moment Heather stared at her mother before moving to stand up.

She leaned in then to press a quick kiss to the side of mother's head before moving to make a leave.

She quickly moved to escape the cold confide mental prison her mother had made up for herself out of misery and guilt.

The same thing she did every year, that would cause her father to drink and watch out for her carefully and Heather to worry for her small but fragile family as she herself grieved in her own way.

In secret.

She had just made it to the door when her mother called out to her in a soft and barely there tone,

"Have fun Heather-feather."

Heather paused before looking back to her mother, she could just barely make out her mother watching her from her laid out position on the pillow. Her eyes half hooded and half of her face dark while the other glowed from the faint light from the still playing TV screen.

Heather allowed a lovely smile to pull at her lips,

"Love you mom." She whispered gently

Her mother allowed a beautiful smile to pull at her features that rivaled Heather's own,

"Love you back."

And then she blew her a kiss good bye.

…

It was supposed to have been perfect.

It was supposed to have been spectacular.

And it was.

Heather's prom was everything she had thought it would be.

Shawn was gorgeous dressed sharply in his tux after a quick goodbye to her father they had quickly made their way to the awaiting limo.

After picking up a few choice friends they killed time before prom with a joy ride through town.

At 9:30 they then pulled up to the Marie Marriotte a beautiful and large hotel at the far end of town where the prom would take place in one of the ball rooms.

Riverdale students and teachers alike were there dressed in their very best; tables surrounded the large dance floor filled with many small decoratively made food items and large bowl waterfalls of different flavored punch.

Banners covered the ceilings congratulating the class year and their prom night.

The many tables held small memorabilia's for the celebrated night they also held small candles giving it a slightly romantic glow for the ballroom's lights were dimmed allowing the large crystallized chandelier to give off a dull lighting.

The dance floor was packed and Heather, Shawn and their friends wasted no time making their way out to dance as well.

Her evening starting out so well that for the time being Heather set aside her worries over Shawn as she grinningly pulled him out to dance with her.

Looking up to him she found him sharing the same smile as her and he looked so exceptionally well handsome and charming and sweet, just as she'd always known him to be.

Her ease only continued to grow as they easily joined in on the dance floor, until soon she had forgotten her caution entirely.

…

A pretty girl with long dark brown hair sat at one of the many tables with a light pout she unbuckled her heels slipping them off her feet before leaning down to give her feet an affectionate rub.

"_Oh my god_!" She whined, "My feet are_ killing_ me!"

Silence followed her statement causing her to look to her prom date with a pointed glare,

"I_ said_ my feet are killing m-!"

"'You're feet are killing you'. Yeah I got it. I heard you the first time V." Spoke Richard distractedly as he swirled a clear plastic cup of punch around in his light grasp standing next to the table the pretty girl sat at he looked out to the dance floor at his many fellow soon to be graduates as they continued to have the time of their lives.

V gave a dull glare, "Well you could show a little concern for your prom date! What the hell are you looking at anyway?"

Richard then turned to her with a grin, "Nothing. And I wasn't the one who told you to where those insanely _high_ heels. Jesus what is it with you girls and that stuff anyway?"

At this V's pout turned playful, "But it matched with my dress and they look really, really cute."

Richard's grin eased into an amused smile, "I guess that old saying that beauty is pain is right on the button, huh?"

"_Right _on the button." V agreed with a good natured laugh.

V (which was short for Veronica) was a good friend of the taller boy's and seeing as the two were both short a prom date they had decided to go together.

As V then began to whine about how horrid a prom date he was because he had failed to give her a cup of punch Richard suddenly found himself aggressively pushed forward earning him a startled stumbling and a shocked pause from V.

With a light glare in place the taller boy then turned to look to his assailant only to find a grinning Ashley standing behind him,

"So you and Jasmine aren't even together yet and you're already back to your dirty ways, huh?" With a light sigh and a shrug of her shoulders she simply replied, "Can't say I'm surprised though…"

V rolled her eyes, "You know we're only here as friends Ashley."

Richard muttered, "You almost made me spill punch on myself." he began to brush off against the white undershirt of his tux.

"I told you he was only playing goody good for so long." Spoke Carlos as he moved to stand next to Ashley wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her securely to his side.

Ashley looked to him with a grin, "I so knew it."

Richard shrugged, "Say what you want." He furrowed his brow at her for a moment before asking, "Why aren't you with Heather anyway?"

Ashley gave him a weird look, "Um, maybe because Heather isn't my prom date. Duh."

Richard frowned, "Just make sure she doesn't get too far with Shawn."

"Oh my god!" Ashley groaned with a roll of her eyes, "Not this again!"

"Why what's going on?" Asked Carlos with a raise of his brow.

"He thinks Shawn is gonna try something on Heather." Spoke Ashley tersely.

At this Carlos gave a casual shrug, "He probably is."

Ashley and Richard were quick to look to him, Carlos grinned,

"I mean…what guy _isn't_ gonna try something tonight…?" Then he gave a meaningful look to Ashley.

The dark haired girl looked away to hide her own growing smile and blush.

"Well that's not really what we're talking about." Spoke Richard dismissively.

Carlos looked to him, "What are you talking about?"

V stood up from her seat at the table, "Hey, are you guys talking about that old rumor that went around about Shawn awhile back?"

The three teen's gazes were quick to look to Veronica.

…

Heather grinned prettily as she found herself surrounded by friends.

The night was progressing wonderfully.

She sat next to Shawn at one out of many tables pulled together to fit all her friends as they talked and reminisced, and congratulated the queen bee for her recent award of prom queen.

A diamond studded tiara placed properly upon her head and a bouquet of roses in her hand Heather happily drank up the attention of her friends and admirers.

Sitting next to Heather Shawn had allowed his hand around the raven haired girl coming to rest properly against her shoulder.

Heather leaned in resting herself lightly against his side.

Whenever they weren't talking to the large crowd of friends Shawn would lean in close to speak quietly to Heather. She in turn would either smile or blush (most of the times both) before leaning in to quietly speak back.

At one point Shawn moved excusing himself from the group telling Heather he would be right back.

Once he was gone Ericka, who sat at Heather's other side leaned in close, "_Ooooohhh_, Heather, you and Shawn are really touchy feely tonight!" She raised a teasing brow, "Will tonight lead to a 'happy ending'?"

Heather gave her a dull glare, "Shut up, Ericka."

The small crowd of popularity laughed in amusement and Heather redirected her gaze behind her as she felt a sudden light nudge.

Looking behind her a pretty brunette, who sat on the lap of her prom date as he talked to friend, grinned at Heather saying,

"Prom king seems to be getting along well too." Then she pointed further off onto the dance floor where Derek and Madeline stood close together their arms wrapped about each other as they danced in contempt to a slow song.

Derek looked handsome dressed in his tux and Madeline looked gorgeous in a dark blue dress her dark reddish brown hair done up properly.

As they danced with loving smiles they would occasionally lean in to share a quick kiss as they shared a silent conversation.

Heather stared.

Not too long ago after the crowning of prom king and queen she had remembered sharing a quick dance with Derek and whilst doing so they had shared a conversation of their own.

He and Madeline were still doing well, but with the sudden news of Madeline's acceptance to Cirque du Soleil they had been talking about the future of their relationship. They were at a cross roads as to whether to attempt a long distance relationship or break it off entirely.

But it was a decision they were not in a rush to make…Madeline wouldn't be leaving for another few more months after all.

The raven haired girl gave a light huff at their blissful state with one another,

"Forget them." She said simply turning away from the scene, "Derek told me they might be breaking up anyway."

The brunette gave a light start, "Really? How sad." She looked back to the couple, "They look great together."

"Yeah, Madeline's going to some dance school in France so…you know." Heather finished uncaringly.

The brunette gave a look of realization before nodding knowingly.

"I see…" She spoke slowly.

The brunette's date suddenly looked to her as he caught the last bit of the conversation,

"Who's going to France? Maddy?"

The brunette nodded, "That's what Heather says."

He then looked to Heather, "Oh yeah?"

Heather gave an uncaring half shrug. He looked back to the brunette with playful grin,

"Damn that sucks. Derek's like, in love with that chick or something." He waggled his brow playfully as he leaned in close to kiss the brunette's cheek, "They should be getting in a lot of personal activity before she leaves, know what I'm saying?"

The brunette gave a light giggle as he again moved in to kiss against her neck, "You're such a pervert Scott."

The friend who Scott had before been talking to grinned, "Hey, get a room!" He teased good heartedly and the pretty brunette only giggled more as her face heated.

Scott pulled away from her with a grin, "What do you say beautiful?"

She feigned a vexing look, though it held no bite with a smile still on her lips, "About what?"

"Getting a room." He gave a pointed look, "We _are_ in a hotel…"

"You want to rent us a room? Here? Do you know how expensive that would be?" She shot him her own pointed look, "Especially considering we would only be in there for about five minutes."

At this everyone laughed and _'oohhed' _as Scott gave a pained look, "_Ouch_!"

She laughed before leaning in to kiss him lovingly against the forehead, "I'm just kidding babe!"

He pouted and everyone continued to laugh and poke fun at the two as the brunette continued to quell the excitement with assertion that she had only been kidding.

A boy leaned in close to Heather before rapping his knuckles against the table they sat at instantly gaining the queen bee's attention.

Leaning in closer he spoke lowly, "Shawn's gonna invite you to go to a room with him."

Heather stared.

And she was semi-conscious of all her other friends watching listening in as well.

"What?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Shawn's gonna invite you to go to a room with him." He spoke this time with a more obvious tone, "Come on Heather, you gotta know that the guys been head over heels for you for some time now."

Heather gave a disbelieving look, "So. Shawn isn't like that he's not gonna…" she trailed off as she allowed herself a moment to think.

And suddenly Madeline's words came rushing back.

The horrid accusations…

"_Heather dear…do be careful…"_

Silver eyes narrowed with discontent.

She didn't need warning from anyone.

She was Heather! She was more than capable of taking care of herself…

And then she remembered her earlier plan…

The boy gave Heather a light nudge, "You thinking about lettin' him do it?" Asked the boy slyly making Heather scowl at him.

The boy's rude grin slowly slipped from his face and he eased himself unsurely away from the raven haired girl.

"Geez Logan leave her alone." Spoke another girl crossly, "She just broke up with Duncan I highly doubt that-"

"Shut up!" Snapped Heather heatedly, "Do _NOT_ bring up that bastards name _TONIGHT_ of all nights! I don't want to hear it!"

The girl stared in slight shock and regret for her words as Heather then rounded on the boy, "And you! Why don't you just butt out of other people's business? What I do and what I'm about to do is nobody's business but my own!"

"Alright, alright Heather calm down!" Spoke the boy raising his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "I was only kidding around-"

"Shhh!" Spoke another girl with an amused smirk, "Here comes Shawn!"

The table of popularity instantly looked up to find the blonde having made his way back to take his rightful place in his seat beside Heather.

He smiled kindly at the raven haired girl and Heather forced herself to smile back.

"So," He chirped good heartedly, "what I miss?"

The boy who had at first been talking instantly spoke up, "Well we were just talking about how since this here is a hotel whether or not-"

"Nothing!" Heather instantly interrupted shooting the boy a warning glare before looking to Shawn with a smile, "We weren't talking about anything."

Shawn's smile eased away slightly.

The lie was easy to make out with the way everyone held knowing smiles and others allowed a few snickers or giggles.

Only one person didn't have an amused smile.

With questioning eyes and a light frown Ericka stared at the queen bee in wonder.

Shawn uncaringly shrugged it off before leaning closer to Heather,

"Here" He said before generously handing her a cup of red punch, "I got us something to drink."

Heather looked down to the two cups Shawn held one in each hand.

He held her cup out to her patiently.

For a moment…just for one fleeting second…hesitance overwhelmed her.

And she was still very aware of everyone's amused gazes on her and Shawn.

She continued to stare unsurely at the cup.

Finally Shawn spoke up,

"Heather…?"

She looked up to catch his green gaze; his brows were furrowed in slight question,

"Are you okay…?"

She stared for a second longer till slowly a light pull tugged at the corners of her mouth,

"Yes…" She spoke softly before reaching out to take the offered cup, "Why wouldn't I be…?"

There were more snickers and amused giggles from her friends thinking the awkward moment that had transpired between the two was because Heather was on nerves from the earlier conversation.

"You seem a little out of it."

Heather gave a light laugh, "No…I'm fine…thanks for the drink." She began to swirl the cup unsurely in her hands.

She took quick notice of Shawn's dark green eyes darting down to catch this action before quickly shooting up to meet her gaze.

His smile widened.

"You're very welcome." Was his reply before raising his hand up around her to again rest against her shoulder.

Heather only tensed lightly at the touch.

Shawn redirected his gaze from her raising his own cup to take a drink from.

For a moment Heather watched him do this before lowering her silver gaze down to the drink she held in her hands.

She continued to swirl it…questioningly.

From her side Ericka continued to watch her.

The blonde girl then leaned in close to Heather,

"Hey…Heather…?"

Heather continued to watch the red liquid swirl.

"…Hm?" Was her light response.

Ericka's gaze lowered to the drink Heather seemed so transfixed with then back to her friend,

"To Logan you said… 'what I do and what I'm about to do is nobody's business…'"

Heather stopped her swirling her silver gaze rising slightly to look to nothing in particular.

"Yeah, so?"

Ericka frowned, she didn't want to anger the girl she so adored but she was slightly curious to say the least.

And poor Heather…she really just hadn't been quite herself recently…

Ericka gave a small smile, "I just…well…what's that…supposed to mean…anyway?"

For a second Heather didn't speak as she continued to look out to the loud, happy, dancing that was her prom.

Her mind now made up.

In a low and dull tone she spoke,

"Nothing."

And then she raised her cup to waiting lips.

…

Tory smiled coyly as her prom date, a tall dark skinned boy, leaned in close to capture her lips in a slow kiss.

They stood in an empty hallway away from the loud music and excitement of prom for a few minutes of privacy.

Her prom date by the name of David pulled Tory in close as she raised her hands up to wrap around his neck.

He moved her closer to the large hallway walls and she pulled him closer as the kiss became more amorous.

His hands moved over her figure to stop short at her waist before pulling her body in flush against his own.

Tory broke from the kiss with a light grin, "Are you hinting?" She whispered feverishly against his lips.

David gave a light chuckle, "Nope…what gave you that idea?"

Then he leaned in to give her a light kiss.

Tory gave a thoughtful look, "Oohh, I don't know…" she leaned in to kiss him back, "Guess it was just _wishful thinking_…"

David's grin grew and he leaned in close and just before her lips were pressed upon his own again,

"Tory where the fuck is Heather?"

Duncan spoke irritably and suddenly sending both teens in such a shock that Tory and David ended up bumping heads painfully!

"The hell?" Sneered David as he moved away from Tory, and she in turn glared angrily at the delinquent.

"Duncan!" She snapped just a tinge of disbelief laced within her anger, "What are you doing here?"

"Where the hell did he come from?" Snapped David.

"Back emergency exit." Duncan spoke casually, "This place is filled with them. Where's Heather?"

"You can't open an emergency exit from outside!" Snapped David.

"I had a guy on the inside." Duncan then motioned behind him where Joey stood unsurely a few steps away.

He gave a nervous smile, "H-he couldent get in through the entrance without a prom ticket..." He spoke awkwardly.

"Where's Heather?" Duncan asked again.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Tory pointing to Joey.

"That's Joey." Spoke Duncan with a roll of his eyes, "You know that Tory, we had a class together at the beginning of the school year!"

Tory stared quizzically.

"I-I'm…easy to…overlook." Joey grumbled irritably.

David furrowed his brow, "Didn't you run away or some shit after Heather broke up with you?"

Duncan turned a deadly glare to him, "I didn't _run away_, I went home." He took a meaningful step toward the boy, "And let's not get this twisted,_ I_ broke up with _her."_ He sneered.

David only looked away from him in with a disbelieving snort, but said nothing more on the matter.

Duncan redirected his glare to Tory, "Heather. Where is she?"

Tory glared, "Leave her alone Duncan! She's still freakin' pissed from the last time she saw you! What are you even doing here?"

Slowly he spoke, "I don't care that she's pissed, I don't want her near that fuck face Shawn!"

Tory stared, her expression was angry but it held a sense of uncertainty as well.

And she suddenly found herself torn between telling him what he wanted to know and keeping him from Heather.

David said, "Obviously she doesn't know anything-"

"For crying out loud Tory!" Duncan sneered, "Shawn might be trying something right this minute-"

"You honestly think Shawn would do something like that?"

The question wasn't disbelieving or evasive, nor was it asked in an unkind way. She honestly wanted to know if Duncan believed the rumors about Heather's date.

The delinquent huffed before looking away from her to run a hand through his dark hair,

"I don't…" He thought better of his answer before looking back to her, "Yeah. Yeah I do."

Tory frowned wrapping her arms around herself as a sudden fear washed over her.

She had told Heather not to go with him…

She lowered her gave to the ground then back to Duncan,

"I…they were out on the dance floor together...they looked okay though. They were having a good time but…" Tory gave a light shrug tearing her gaze from the delinquent, "That was about a good forty or so minutes ago…"

…

The gentle tap on Ariel's bare shoulder momentarily startled the young girl causing her to quickly swirl around to find the culprit.

Her expression eased into a warm smile,

"Hey Richard, what's up?"

Richard returned her smile with one of his own, "Nothing much. Have you seen Heather?"

Her smile faltered slightly, "What? Heather? Why?"

Ariel stood next to one of the many tables that catered the many delicious snacks. A small plate in her hand held a few delectable's while her prom date a tall and handsome light brown haired boy with dark blue eyes gathered food for his plate as well.

Richard frowned before giving a light shrug, "No reason, it's just…I haven't seen her in a while…her _or_ Shawn."

Ariel's smile fell completely from her face, "Oh…" she said unsurely before looking around at the large and vast ballroom searchingly, "Well…I'm sure she's around here somewhere…"

Richard huffed before also allowing his gaze to sweep over the many prom party goers.

"Yeah well…me, Ashley, Carlos and V have been looking for them for a while now and…they don't seem to be anywhere."

Ariel's face took on the faintest hint of worry, "Oh…um…" she again looked out to the large crowd eagerly.

There was no sign of the raven haired girl or her date.

Ariel's date then placed a gentle hand upon the girl's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Ariel looked to Vincent with worry in her gaze, "My friend is missing."

…

His arm wrapped securely about her waist Shawn lead an unsteady and slightly giddy Heather through the lobby of the large, elegant hotel.

A wasteful smile upon her lips Heather clung tightly to Shawn's tux as he moved to stand before the desk clerk. She had to be careful to hold to him least she end up tripping over her own heeled feet.

Shawn tightened his hold against her to keep her in place against him.

Standing before the table the clerk gave Heather a truly questioning look.

Heather looked to her and smiled widely, "_Hiiiiii_!" She gushed before giggling uncontrollably.

She furrowed her brows scrutinizingly, Shawn spoke,

"Could we please have a room?"

The lady looked to him then back to Heather,

"What's with her?"

Heather raised a hand up to cover her mouth as the giggles continued relentlessly.

Shawn looked to her then back to the receptionist, "I think she's drunk." He muttered before leaning in, "The punch…you know…"

The receptionist rolled her eyes, "Of course. This happens all the time with those damn proms." She muttered with exasperation.

Shawn leaned back, "She was becoming a handful…I was hoping to take her upstairs so she could sleep it off."

She made an annoyed 'Tch' sound before saying, "A room here for the night is four fifty. And that's _without_ any special room services."

Shawn smiled kindly before reaching in his pocket to fish out his wallet, "That's fine. We won't be needing any special services."

He looked to the raven haired girl, "Will we Heather?"

She gazed up at him dumbly before again breaking down into a fit of giggles.

The woman rolled her eyes before taking Shawn's credit card and going to work to assign them the room,

"You just gotta love prom don't you?"

Shawn only grinned before leaning in to place a chaste kiss against Heather's forehead,

"You really do." He muttered quietly.

He completely missed Heather's giddy smile faltering just ever so slightly.

…

A few stories up and a minute of searching staggeringly through the hallways and they had made it to their room.

As Shawn swiped the key card allowing them both to wobble into the darkened room Heather had resorted to talking loudly about some past incident that made little to no sense at all.

Finding the lights the two teens found that the room like the rest of the hotel was large and lovely.

Heather happily cried out, "O.M.G! Look at this place I just wanna move in here and live here forever!" And then she began to laugh happily at the thought.

Shawn allowed a light smile as he moved them toward the bedroom,

"How are you feeling Heather?"

She grinned, "Great!" Then she raised up Shawn's arm so that she could do a little twirl underneath, "I wanna go dancing again!"

The action of her twirling having caught the blonde off guard was almost enough to send them both falling to the ground but Shawn was quick to steady the both of them.

Heather broke out into another giggling frenzy.

Shawn smiled, "Call me crazy Heather, but seeing as you can barely stand up on your feet I don't think that dancing would be the best objective right now." He said moving them through a small hallway and through the bedroom door.

They moved unsteadily inside until they were close enough that Heather's clumsy movement allowed her to fall haphazardly on the bed.

This caused her to laugh once more in amusement.

Shawn raised a brow at the girl as she looked up to him with a grin on her face.

"Aren't you sleepy at all?" He asked curiously.

Heather gave a light chuckle, "Nope! Not at all!"

Shawn gave a slightly questioning look before lowering himself to sit on the bed next to the laid out girl.

His only response being, "Hm."

Heather's smile eased slightly, "Should I be…?"

Shawn stared before his charming smile grew upon his handsome features,

"I don't know. How much of that punch did you drink?" He leaned in slightly brushing some of Heather's dark hair back and away from her face.

Heather shifted slightly as he moved in closer.

He continued the brushing action with her hair tenderly.

Till it became a soft persistent pulling.

Heather kept her smile in place, "Just the cup. I should totally be fine in just a few minutes."

"Of course." Spoke Shawn agreeably as he watched the girl with rapt interest.

For a moment nothing was said between the two though the gentle ministrations of Shawn running his hand through Heather's hair continued.

Quietly he spoke, "You're very beautiful, Heather."

Heather gave a light giggle to this.

Shawn allowed his green gaze to wander unabashedly over her laid out form and slowly his free hand followed running down against her dress and over smooth curves.

Heather watched him closely as he then said,

"Of course…you've always been beautiful…" He leaned in close and Heather's breath stilled in her throat.

He kissed her gently against her cheek.

"I'm happy you came to prom with me." He kissed her again against her neck and again.

Heather quietly spoke, "Shawn…?" Her voice barely audible to either of them.

"I'm happy…that tonight I finally get you all to myself."

His hand began to roam more brazenly and the gentle tugging against her hair continued.

Heather swallowed thickly before closing her eyes tightly, "Shawn…" She spoke her tone strengthening, "I'm…not feeling all too well."

He leaned back just far enough to look down to her, Heather looked up.

The only light that filtered through the dark room came from the main room down the hallway leaving the boy only half shadowed by darkness.

He smiled down at her, and he was very, very handsome…but there was something very, very wrong with him as well.

Her heart raced as he leaned in close,

"It doesn't matter." Was his muttered reply before capturing her lips with his own.

Silver eyes widened and Heather felt her entire body go rigid as he quickly broke through the barriers of her lips in a persistent, wanting fervor.

His hands moved over her dress before cupping her breast quite suggestively.

Heather quickly shifted moving away from his touch whilst at the same time trying to break from the heated kiss.

But with Shawn leaning over her and his hand still entangled in her hair it didn't leave her very much room to move away.

So she did the next best thing.

She bite down, hard.

The pain and shock instantly forcing Shawn back with an angry hiss.

And his shock only increased when a sudden fist flew at him effectively nailing him in the jaw and forcing him to the ground.

"Fucking pig!" Heather spat angrily as she quickly made to stand from the bed, "You- you-! I can't fucking believe you!"

She stood towering angrily at the boy as he looked up to her in surprise.

Her silver eyes narrowed, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He stared, shocked, "Ah…I was-"

"You were trying to take advantage of me weren't you?"

He stared.

Heather fizzled with anger, "Just like you did with that girl, Brianna?"

He blinked before giving a slightly disbelieving scoff whilst looking away from her.

They were silent for a moment before he asked, "Who told you about that?"

Heather glared, "Were you looking for another easy lay Shawn? Slip something into my drink to knock me out while you have your sick fun?"

"Heather-"

"Shut up!" she sneered before giving him the most belittling glare of detest, "I never would have believed you of all people to do some shit like that! You have got to be the most vial perverted scum of the earth!" She yelled heatedly, "I had to see if it was true. I had to see if you would really take something so far as to try anything when I wasn't in my right mind!"

"You…" Shawn furrowed his brow, "You pretended to be drugged."

Heather's glare darkened, "Drugged…so you admit it."

Shawn huffed once again lowering his gaze to the ground.

Heather sneered, "Shawn…you are so freaking screwed right now you have no idea…" She angrily made her way to stalk past him, "I'm gonna make sure my father has your head on a fucking platter! By the time I'm done with y-!"

She gave a sharp gasp when a sudden grab was made against her arm and she suddenly found herself flung back so fiercely that she slammed against the bedside dresser effectively knocking over the hotel lamp to fall to the ground with a crash.

The sudden attack hadn't really hurt her but it had shocked and stunned her.

She looked up with wide incredulous eyes as Shawn pushed himself to his feet, he gave his head a light roll from side to side breaking out some of the kinks in his neck before shooting her a very dark glare.

"Not so fast Heather dear." His green eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "I think we need to talk…"

…

"I don't see them…" V said as she moved throughout the crowded ballroom with Ashley following close behind her.

Ashley frowned, "I can't believe this…" She muttered allowing her gave to wander searchingly over the many prom party goers, "Even with all those stupid rumors I don't believe that Shawn could do something like that…" She looked to V irritably, "This is a waste of time! I'm more than sure Heather's fine!"

V huffed before coming to a pause as she placed her hands haughtily on her hips, her gaze still going over the crowd.

Ashley paused beside her for a moment they were silent until Ashley gave a loud annoyed groan.

V looked to her, "Has she texted you back yet?"

A dull glare in place Ashley lowered her gaze to her cell phone, "…No…" She looked to V with a start before placing a mocking hand to her lips with a fake gasp, "Maybe she's being raped!"

V gave an exasperated glare, "Not funny."

Ashley rolled her eyes while looking away, "This whole thing is so-"

"Have you guys found her yet?" Came Richard's rushed reply as he came to stand next to the two girls Ariel and Vincent right behind him.

"No." V said irritably.

"Did you try calling her Ashley?" Spoke Ariel, "I've tried a few times but I keep getting her answering machine."

Ashley gave a heavy sigh, "She's fine Ariel!"

Ariel pouted, "But what if-!"

"Hold on a sec!" Spoke Vincent placing a calming hand on Ariel's shoulder as he looked to the other three, "Are we absolutely sure here that…Shawn is…up to something?"

"Maybe if we can find them we can ask ourselves." Replied Richard irritably.

"Well they're not here." Said V, "We've looked all over!"

Richard raised a hand up to run through his hair, "Someone must have seen her, I mean did she leave early or something?"

At this Ashley shook her head firmly, "Heather was all gung ho about prom. No way was she leaving it early."

"And even if she did she would have told one of us!" Cried Ariel.

Richard spoke, "Well maybe she told-"

"Ah! Got a text!" Cried Ashley suddenly instantly gaining everyone's attention and causing a light surge of hope, Ashley fumed, "Oh…it's only Tory."

Ariel visibly deflated while Richard asked, "What's it say?"

"...She's asking if I've seen Heather."

For a moment nothing was said between the five of them as the uncertainty returned between them.

Vincent said, "Well maybe-"

"Hello dears!" Spoke a sudden voice causing everyone to redirect their gazes to the happy Madeline and Derek, "Ashley, Ariel where have you two been hiding?" She gave a light laugh, "I haven't seen any of you all night!"

For a moment everyone only stared, her sudden appearance momentarily stunning them all from their previous worries.

Madeline's cheerful smile was quick to ease away as she quickly took in everyone's expression.

"What's wrong?"

…

Tory scowled before snapping her cell phone shut.

"No! Ashley say's no one has seen her and they've been looking for well over an hour now!"

Tory began to text back, David asked, "Now what are you doing?"

Her dark brown eyes shifted to him before she answered, "Ashley also asked where I was. I'm telling her near the lobby…"

He nodded slowly, "So now what?"

"Now…" Tory's glare turned annoyed as she looked over to the receptionist desks, "Now someone puts a muzzle on that idiot…"

David heaved an exasperated sigh as he followed his dates gaze to land on a more than angry Duncan.

The delinquent stood glaring at a young man who seemed highly unsure with the young boys demand,

"Um okay…" he replied skeptically, "Tell me again what they looked like, you said a girl with dark hair and-"

Duncan sneered, "Dammit, dark hair just a little past her shoulders, slim about ye high, _very_ hot." He glowered, "She's with some asswipe fucker with blonde hair and glasses!"

The receptionist looked away from the delinquent with a uncertainty, "I…I don't think I've-"

Duncan leaned in against the desk with a glare of warning, "Well _think_ harder!"

Joey who stood a good few steps back called out, "Uhm…Duncan-"

Summoning up his own look of intimidation the receptionist firmly stated, "Look sir, tonight is prom night! We've had thousands of teens asking for a room, I can't be expected to remember them all!"

"I don't need you to remember them all I need you to just remember the one! What the fuck, is this too much for you?"

The man glowered before speaking through clenched teeth, "Even if I did know what room they were in I would have to have proof of acquaintance with the costumer before giving out information of their room."

"She's about to be fucking RAPED! Do you not get that!" He yelled suddenly gaining the attention of most everyone that stood in the lobby near the receptionist table.

At this the man paled flinching back with a start for it seemed as though the delinquent was just about ready to reach over and wring his neck!

"Duncan!" Snapped Tory angrily as she made her way toward the angry boy, "Will you calm it down!" She hissed placing a hand upon his shoulder with the intention to hold him back if needed.

"Give me the room NOW!"

The receptionist now slightly shaken nervously replied, "I…I don't know what-"

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Spoke another receptionist this time a female.

"Yeah, there's a fucking problem!" Sneered Duncan, "This asshole won't-"

"He's _upset_," Spoke Tory loudly over Duncan's anger, "That we can't find our friend!"

Duncan turned a glare to her which she returned before looking to the lady, "We think she may have checked into one of the rooms here."

"That may be true." She spoke sharply, "A lot of people have checked into rooms here."

"Yeah well this one would have been a girl around my height, with black hair and a white dress."

"She may have been with a guy with blonde hair…" Spoke Joey from the background.

The lady presented them with a tight smile, "Like I said, we get a lot of costumer's here. We wouldn't know where to start."

"Here's a start." Spoke Duncan unhappily, "How about we just go around banging on every door in this joint till we find who we're looking for. How's that? Does that sit well with you lady?"

At this she shot Duncan a rude look, "Sir why don't you just-"

"Duncan!"

Duncan, Tory, David, and Joey all turned to find Richard, V, Ashley, Carlos, Ariel, Vincent, Madeline, and Derek quickly making their way toward them.

Richard, who had before been the one to call out to the delinquent, looked to the boy in shock, "Dude what the hell are you doing here? I thought you went home!"

"I forgot some of my things at the old man's house." Duncan replied moodily before asking, "So where the hell is Heather anyway?"

Ariel shrugged while Carlos said, "No one's seen them for a good hour now."

"Is it a safe bet that she got a room?" Asked Madeline.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Snapped Duncan, "Why wasn't anyone _watching _her and four eyes?"

"Hey, chill out Duncan, we're all looking for her okay." Spoke Derek tersely.

Duncan gave him a dangerous glare, "_Chill out_?"

Derek glared back.

"Alright! Alright! Can we all just chill for a second please!" Spoke Ashley loudly, "Now can we all for just one moment, come to the rational conclusion that maybe, just _maybe_ we're all overreacting here!" Ashley allowed a pointed look to everyone, "I mean so yeah she's missing but who's to say she _didn't _want to go off alone with Shawn!"

"The fuck she does!" Sneered Duncan.

"Well she's not answering her cell phone!" Said Tory, "Heather would not ignore our calls after like fifty something times!"

"Well maybe she and Shawn are doing something." Carlos said with a growing grin, "I mean I wouldn't answer my phone either if I were in the middle of-"

"Finish that sentence, Carlos, and I swear to god…" Duncan glared.

Madeline huffed, "Okay, I'm done with playing guessing games. We need to find Heather."

"Hey, now _there's_ an idea!" Richard replied snidely though Madeline easily ignored him as she looked to the receptionist.

Reaching inside her small hand bag she said, "We need to find this girl."

And she pulled out her touch screen phone to show the receptionist her screensaver which consisted of a very unhappy bald Heather from the ending of the Triple dog dare challenge from the show.

Madeline asked, "Have you seen her?"

The receptionist leaned in looking to the picture closely, "Oh…why yes I think I did check that girl in…she had hair though."

Ariel cried out, "So they _have_ rented a room?"

The woman looked to her, "That's right, her and another boy."

"Which room is it?" demanded the delinquent.

She glared at Duncan and seemed ready to decline them this information but then thought of the situation.

Madeline_ did_ have a picture of her on her cell phone and that girl had been exceptionally drunk when she had checked them into their rooms…and the boy had said spoken of rape not too long ago…

A heavy feeling of unease filled within her stomach…

This could probably pose as a problem…

Swallowing tightly she lowered her gaze away from them before using the computers to look up the room she had given them.

She worked quickly finding out this piece of information before telling the small group what floor and what room number though she refused to give them any key.

They didn't argue long with her on this subject though for they were all anxious to find the queen bee.

The receptionist watched as they all made their way quickly toward the elevators.

Never breaking her gave from them she reached over to pick up the hotel phone before dialing, 911.

…

In no time at all they had made it to the floor making their way toward the room,

Every so often the group would send looks of uncertainty to the delinquent for as they walked he would continuously speak to himself lowly and slightly dangerous,

"I swear to god I'm going to kill him…I swear to god I'll kill him…if he so much as touched her I swear…"

A dark mantra he himself didn't even seem fully aware of.

Joey nervously spoke, "U…Uhm Duncan…are you-?"

"Holy shit…!" Spoke Ashley coming to a sudden stop as she took in the figure that stood before them.

Everyone followed her action as they identified the figure as Shawn standing before them leaning heavily against the wall. His tux and hair were mussed, there was a horrific bruise against the side of his head and his nose seemed to be bleeding messily.

With his back turned to the wall he leaned against it his body facing the far off wall on the other side. He had his head tilted back his eyes closed tight with his hand up pinching his nose seemingly trying to stop the bleeding.

Duncan's dark blue eyes narrowed nastily, "Got him." He grumbled before rushing off suddenly.

"Duncan wait! Stop!" Cried Madeline instantly gaining Shawn's attention.

The blonde looked to them with a start but his surprise was short lived when he suddenly found himself tackled by the delinquent!

He was only allowed a small scream of fear as Duncan pulled back from him only to start pummeling him mercilessly!

Shawn let out another pained shout as he raised his hands up to try and somehow ease the punishing blows!

With one hand holding him down Duncan threw his fist down again, and again, and again, and again leaving no room for relenting.

Through his rage Duncan was only half aware of screaming and then the sudden pull from the flailing Shawn as he felt himself hauled off him!

Duncan attempted to continue his attack but with Carlos, Richard, Vincent and David pulling him away it proved useless.

"Let me go! I'm not through with him yet!"

"Calm down man! Will you just cool it!" Yelled Vincent.

"Jesus Christ Duncan!" Snapped Derek as he kneeled down next to Shawn who was right now turned on his side in an almost fatal position still shielding his face, "You idiot! What did you do Duncan?"

"_Me?"_ Sneered Duncan angrily, "What the fuck are you douchbags holding me back for!"

"We don't know if he's done anything yet!" Derek yelled back.

"What the fuck are you talking about he raped her!" Yelled Duncan angrily.

"Duncan shut up!" yelled Tory as she looked about her with anxious unease as people began to poke their heads out of their rooms to look to all the commotion curiously.

But Duncan wasn't listening as he continued to accuse the blonde boy of his crime.

Derek leaned in close to Shawn, "Shawn," he spoke lowly, "Where is Heather?"

Shawn shook with what sounded like a mix between a sob and whimper, "What the fuck…!" He growled, "That…that fucking…_shit_!"

Derek grimaced lightly at the look of him, his face was covered in blood Derek could only assume once the blood was cleaned up his face would be torn to shit.

Derek tried again this time his tone more firmer, "Shawn, where is Heather?"

"Forget, fucking Heather! Look what he did to me!" Yelled Shawn suddenly shooting Duncan a deadly glare or at least attempting to through a swollen eye, "What are you fucking psychotic?"

But he flinched back into his fatal position when Duncan made a sudden fierce movement toward him "You're lucky you're still_ alive_ RAPIST!" The boys did well to hold him back.

Shawn looked to Derek almost pleadingly, "Keep him _away_ from me!"

"Yeah, okay, but where is Heather?"

"I…" Shawn looked away from him shaking his head almost in exasperation, "I don't know! Look at me dude I'm fucking bleeding!"

Derek's eyes narrowed, "We can't find her and you were with her last! Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Sneered Shawn!

"He's fucking lying!" Yelled Duncan, "He knows where she's at! It's wherever the hell he left her after he raped her!"

Shawn raised a hand up to cradle his pounding temple, "I never raped anyone!"

"LIER!"

"Just tell us where she is!" Snapped Richard suddenly.

"_I. Don't. KNOW_!"

"Weren't you with her?" Asked Ashley.

Shawn was silent for a moment before growling, "I was…then she left!"

"What? Why?" Asked Tory, "Where'd she go?"

Shawn moved to make his way slowly upon his feet using Derek as both a crutch and a shield from Duncan, "I don't know." He spoke lowly, "But I need a doctor-"

"Did you do something to her?" Asked V suddenly shooting him a look of accusation "Is that why she left so suddenly?"

Shawn looked to her with a darkened glare, "I didn't do a damn thing."

"Bullshit!" Sneered Duncan angrily still being held back by the other boys.

Shawn turned his dark glare to him, "You are gonna be in so much shit when I have you arrested for battery and assault you jackass!"

"Fuck you!" Snapped Duncan making another lunge for him again he was held back, "You're the one who's going to jail for rape you piece of shit!"

Shawn glared, "There you go with that word again, rape! I didn't rape anyone! I don't have to! Heather wanted it!"

Duncan made a sudden paused at this.

"That's right!" He glowered lowly, "You see unlike you I don't have to _blackmail_ woman to sleep with me!"

"No you just hold them down and take what you want don't you?"

"I resent that!" Cried out Shawn almost indignantly, before looking to Derek, "I need a doctor! Now!"

Derek looked to him with a dark glare before looking away with a heavy sigh, irritably he muttered, "Yeah alright…lets…lets get you down stairs…"

"What!" Screamed Duncan as he again struggled to get away from Carlos, Richard and Vincent! Derek moved away from Shawn to make his way to Duncan.

Leaning in close to the angry boy he lowered his tone to whisper, "Shut up Duncan! I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but you attacking Shawn like that was just plain stupid!"

Duncan sneered, "Fuck you Derek If you think that I-"

"We have no idea where Heather is! And if he didn't rape her he seriously could have you charged for attacking him like that!"

Duncan snorted but Derek said, "I'm not saying that he_ didn't_ do anything, but until we find Heather to tell us what happened we can't really say that he did! You could be in a lot of hot shit Duncan!"

Duncan glared at the jock.

"I'm gonna try and chill this guy out. You go find Heather." He gave Duncan a rude look over before grumbling, "And hurry the hell up."

Derek moved back to Shawn, "Hey Richard, wanna help me get this guy downstairs?"

Richard stared before looking to Duncan cautiously, "Uh…yeah alright dude."

Derek looked to the others "You guys try and find Heather. She's gotta be around here somewhere." He lowered a dark glare to Shawn, "Right Shawn?"

Shawn's glare only darkened against the ground. He made no reply.

The group had made up their mind to split up and again look for Heather.

Ariel went with Vincent, Ashley went with Carlos, Tory with David, V with Joey and Madeline opted to go with Duncan.

And while the other's had decided to go back down to the lobby or to the prom Madeline had suggested she and Duncan take a look at the room Heather and Shawn had rented out.

"Maybe Heather went back there." Madeline suggested.

Duncan, only wanting to hurry up and find the raven haired girl, had no reply to give.

Once the two were alone however Madeline rounded on him with an ecstatic smile,

"So you're the infamous Duncan then? You were the one that was on the show with Heather?"

Duncan paused to look to her, his expression dark and surly.

She smiled, "I'm Madeline by the way. I'm sure Heather's told you loads about me."

Duncan began to make his way toward the room again, "Yeah…yeah she has. You're the girl she wishes was dead."

Madeline's smile twitched slightly, "Oh…Heather's just-"

"Listen I'm not really up for talking right now." Duncan spoke moodily, "I just…really want to find Heather…"

Madeline smiled knowingly as she made to follow him, "I understand dear…But I don't think Heather's here…"

Duncan paused with a start before turning to her with a start, "What!" Duncan gave a dangerous glare, "Are you saying you know where she's at?"

Madeline only smiled, "Don't you?"

Duncan's glare intensified he could see why Heather hated her; "If I knew where she was at don't you think I'd-!"

Madeline haughtily interrupted, "Come on Duncan dear, let's be serious for a moment…" She looked to him with darkened green eyes, "We all know that Shawn…that he_ did_ something. And Heather…Heather she's just so proud you know. She most likely is at her lowest…"

She gave a pointed look and Duncan stared his dark blue gaze searching as he tried to read in between the lines.

Madeline continued, "At a time of crisis…she's only going to go one place…" A sad smile pulled at her lips, "at a time like this…she'll only want to be with one person…the only person she believes can understand…"

Duncan lowered his gaze furrowing his brow in deep thought.

One person she could understand…one person she could tell anything to…

Madeline watched him closely, "You do know where she is don't you dear?"

And it was suddenly so very obvious.

…

The directions Madeline had given were easy to follow.

She had declined his offer to come along.

Her simple response being, "She'll respond best with you alone."

She told him that she would tell the other's what was going on and where he was going.

Upon his hasty leave Duncan was only half surprised to find a cop car loudly making its way toward the hotel.

And his need to find Heather only increased.

His trip to his destination was short mainly because he broke through every speed limit he came across on the way.

He pulled into a dark empty lot instantly killing the engine.

He rushed past the large but aged church before coming to a stop in front of a tall poled fence that encircled widely behind the back of the church.

The entrance to the fence allowed for one to pry open the doors just enough for one to slip easily through.

He quickly accomplished this task and instantly found himself in a large graveyard.

He began to follow the wide cemented path.

And he had to wonder for the millionth time if he was on the right track?

If this was _really_ where Heather would be at…?

Madeline had sounded so sure. And he was only going after little pieces of things that Heather had said.

She needed someone she could talk to…someone who wouldn't judge.

Duncan quickened his footsteps into a light run as he began to pass by the many tombstones.

So many now they began to blur into one dull gray decrypted scene. He was getting deeper into the graveyard.

He didn't know what he was doing. He began to irritably question his mentality for putting himself through this mess for her!

She was always in trouble!

Some shit was always involved with her!

Ever since he had first met her on that damned island she had been quick to stir up trouble!

Ever since he had accidently collided his personal life with her own she was nothing but trouble!

His light run increased to full speed with the need to find her.

"Stupid bitch." He grumbled breathlessly, "So much fucking trouble…I shouldn't even…"

His jaw clenched tightly as he failed to finish that sentence.

He shouldn't care. He still didn't understand why he cared!

Whiney, bitchy, pain-in-the-ass, troublemaking girl!

With the many tombstones that littered the area the delinquent was also aware of the hundreds of stoned Hail Mary's, or cracked and broken angels that stood protectively over their suited gravesites.

And it was strange…he could hate her so very much…he really could!

But then…there were other times…

He slowed his fierce run to a stop.

Breathing heavily, slouched over just slightly covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

There was a tall hill that created a stair way from the cemented path.

He stared up his dark blue gaze unreadable.

There were other times when he couldn't help but feel…_something _towards the raven haired girl…something very far from hate which used to be the only emotion he could identify with her.

Relief washed over him.

She had finally been found.

Up on top of the hill Heather was kneeled down against the grassy ground near a certain gravesite her dark hair falling in waves over her shoulders as her head remained lowered properly her snow white dress billowed out just so with each small gust of wind.

There on top of the hill he had found the most cracked and broken angel of them all.

~TBC~

Reviews are love my friends! Ciao!


	25. Three Words Undefined

The Hostile Hookup

First off the best way for me to start this A/N would be with strong apology. I am very, very sorry! And second, NO! I am NOT abondoning this story! After this chap the story only has two more chaps to go, how cruel would that be to stop writting so close to the end.=(

September I had decided to update another chap story that I hadn't worked on in a while and between getting back into the flow of school and other crap going on in my life that I wont go into detail about I kinda lost track of time. And then with October I again got sidetracked with life and another personal story made for a short fic contest. (Cross ur fingers and wish me luck!^-^) And I was late starting the 25th chapter which is why I'm giving it to you like two days into November. U_U Sorry guys.

U guys are hella sweet though asking if I'm still alive and whatnot. It's nice to know that if I were dead some of my reviewers would be upset. Lol mainly because my fic would be unfinished but we all mourn in our own ways...I guess. Anyway it's like 12:30 or so in the morning and usually I'd wait till the morning to post this but I feel you guys have waited long enough.

I'm not happy with this chapter...mainly cause I had to victimiz one of my fav TDI characters! In saying so other Heather fans probably wont like it either.^^;

Which brings me to this chapters warning content: This chapter contains material of rape and assult. Reader you've been warned.

Everyone, enjoy!^-^

* * *

Three Words Undefined 

Duncan finished his ascend up the stairway.

Breathing still coming in labored from his recent run he made his way cautiously toward the sitting girl.

He had no idea what to say.

All the proper questions for the situation such as,

Had Shawn touched her? And if so why was she here and not at the police station? Seemed to momentarily slip from his mind.

The only thing he could focus on was the strong relief and the heavy feeling for finally having her within his sights again.

Heather suddenly tensed at the feel of another presence, with a start she quickly looked to Duncan with wide, fearful, crying eyes.

Duncan stopped and his blood ran cold.

Her face was horribly bruised, a nasty black eye was forming and her lip was smeared with dry blood.

And if that wasn't enough to completely stun the delinquent her expression was one of which Duncan had never before seen on her.

It was that of pure unadulterated fear.

Duncan stared as he felt himself go rigid with anger and a certain fear of his own.

He_ knew_ should have killed that son of a bitch when he had the chance…

Nothing was said as they continued to stare the other down.

Heather was the first to break eye contact lowering her gaze back down to the grave of which she sat before.

Duncan brought a hand up to run through his dark hair as he looked to the ground. His brows furrowed as he found himself suddenly very reluctant with this situation.

Feeling that this was a very delicate situation and needed to be treated as such he moved making his way cautiously toward her.

Stopping beside her he slowly kneeled down on the grassy plan in front of Sarah's gravesite.

Time passed, the wind blew throwing their dark hair back and causing Heather's dress to billow out behind her.

Duncan took a deep breath ready to end the silence, but Heather beat him to the punch.

In a small and tear filled voice she asked, "Why are you here…?"

Duncan blinked and his mind worked slow to come up with an answer.

Heather softly spoke again, "I thought you went home."

This time Duncan came through, "Yeah, I did. But I…forgot some things so…I had to come back."He trailed off as he looked to Heather studying…

Heather lowered her head so that her wavy raven locks shielded her face from view.

Duncan diverted his gaze from her as he looked to the marked tombstone.

It held Heather's sister's full name her short life span and underneath,

_Beloved daughter and sister.  
May heaven welcome you with open arms._

Duncan stared for a moment before giving his head a light tilt to the grave,

"She sayin' much?"

Heather was silent she fisted her hands in the soft grass before releasing it gently.

"No…" She spoke softly, "Not tonight…just listening really."

Duncan gave a light nod, "What have you been telling her?" He asked gently.

And Heather quietly answered, "Everything."

Duncan again gave a light nod.

Heather took her time before speaking again, "About how mom and dad miss her terribly, Jasmine's move, all the stupid shit going on at school, how much I wish she were alive, and…I told her about you…" When Duncan made no comment to this Heather took in a shaky breath before lowly stating, "And…I told her about tonight…"

Duncan's dark blue gaze turned to an icy glare, "What about tonight?" He asked darkly dreading this answer yet anticipating it all at the same time.

Heather reverted back to silence.

Duncan shifted slightly before looking to her with a need to know, "Heather…did Shawn do this to you…?"

And a large part of him felt like that was a very stupid question.

"Why do you care?" Came her harsh and bitter whisper, "Why the hell are you even _here_ Duncan?"

"I came looking for you!" Duncan snapped back lowly.

Heather seemed to tense at his sudden fierceness and when the silence dragged Duncan spoke again with attempted patience.

"Joey…told me that you went to prom with Shawn…" Silence covered them again, then Duncan lowly and almost hesitantly concluded, "I told you…to stay away from him…"

At this Heather began to shake softly a mangled smile formed on her features and her expression turned to disbelief. She gave something that was a mixture between sobbing and chuckling as she then said,

"Yeah…yeah you're right delinquent. I guess I got what was coming to me…"

Duncan instantly spoke, "Heather I didn't mean it like-"

She snapped, "Next time I'll try and do a better job of listening to you!"

He sneered, "I didn't mean it like that!" He lowered his irritable gaze away as Heather's sobs became more pronounced.

He angrily spoke, "I'm sorry ok…That was a shitty thing to say-"

"Will you please just stop talking!" She yelled in a loud and quavering tone that was near hysteria.

Duncan moved shifting closer to her, "Heather listen to me." He fixed her with a stern gaze, "I need to get you to a hospital okay…and…we need to call the cops-"

Heather had already begun to shake her head, "No…" She spoke lowly, "I'm not leaving here…"

Duncan brought a hand up to rub ruefully against his forehead, "So what you wanna stay here all night? Is that what you're gonna do?"

She gave another heavy sob and Duncan looked away from her in exasperation to once again glare at the tombstone.

After a few moments of Heather's sobbing he spoke tersely, "Heather…please stop crying."

In a low and wavering voice she mumbled, "Oh…what do you want me to do…laugh…?"

Duncan swallowed thickly before moving closer toward her, "No…" He forced himself through the uncertainties and allowed his hand to fall gently over her own, "I want you to let me _help_ you."

He found himself strongly disheartened when Heather quickly pulled her hand from his touch.

Silence engulfed them.

Heather quietly spoke, "I don't like you seeing me like this…" Duncan gave an irritable huff but said nothing, "…I can't even…remember the last time I cried…but I…I think it was…" Heather leaned forward to place a trembling hand atop the tombstone, "I think it was…during the funeral…"

Duncan lowered his gaze down to the lush grass.

"I…I hate being like this…" Heather mumbled miserably, "and I…I don't…" She took in a shaky breath before pulling her hand back from the tombstone. She lowered pathetically into herself wrapping her arms about her before squeaking out, "I…I don't know what to do!"

Duncan glared hatefully at the ground.

This whole situation was completely fucked.

And though he feared the answer Duncan took in a deep breath and asked in a tight and low voice, "Heather…did Shawn rape you…?"

Heather gave another loud sob and Duncan felt his blood boil as his anger continued to grow.

His hands fisted and his expression stoic Duncan waited through her cries for her answer but when his patience grew to its limit he angrily growled out, "Heather…I swear to god if I have to ask agai-"

"_No_!" Heather cried out fiercely as though it took everything within her being to force the answer out.

Duncan released a heavy sigh though he still sat tense and rigid as Heather continued to cry.

Was she lying to him…?

But then Heather spoke again, her sobs subsiding she lowly spoke, "But…it was…very close…"

Duncan's jaw clenched and his hands fisted tightly against his knees. He swore to god he could see red.

He _knew_ he should have killed him…

…

_Heather sneered, "Shawn…you are so freaking screwed right now you have no idea…" She angrily made her way to stalk past him, "I'm gonna make sure my father has your head on a fucking platter! By the time I'm done with y-!"_

_She gave a sharp gasp when a sudden grab was made against her arm and she suddenly found herself flung back so fiercely that she slammed against the bedside dresser effectively knocking over the hotel lamp to fall to the ground with a crash._

_The sudden attack hadn't really hurt her but it had shocked and stunned her._

_She looked up with wide incredulous eyes as Shawn pushed himself to his feet, he gave his head a light roll from side to side breaking out some of the kinks in his neck before shooting her a very dark glare._

_"Not so fast Heather dear." His green eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "I think we need to talk…"_

_Heather continued to stare in shock, her brows furrowed, "Shawn…" She scowled, "What the fuck-!"_

_Through his usual charming smile he asked, "You really seem to enjoy putting me down don't you?"_

_Heather continued to stare before quickly moving to push herself up to a full standing position, "What do you have a fucking death wish!"_

_Shawn looked away from her with a dark chuckle before running a hand through his blonde hair, "I mean what is it about me…? What is it about me that you don't…? I just don't get it." He looked back to her, "Tell me what it is I keep doing wrong Heather?"_

_Heather continued to stare incredulously her silver eyes shifted to the side as she gave a disbelieving scoff, she looked back to him, "What you mean besides being a lying bastard rapist?"_

_He furrowed his brow, "I never raped anyone."_

"_Oh yeah…" Sneered Heather, "Then what was that shit you just tried to pull just now!"_

_Shawn gave an amused laugh, "What are you talking about? You __**wanted**__ that."_

"_I __**what**__!" Screeched Heather outraged, "A moment ago you were under the impression that I was drunk! How the hell could you assume I-!"_

"_You flirt with me all the time at school." Shawn spoke as he made to take a step closer toward her._

_Standing with the wall at her back there was little Heather could do but stand her ground as she glared with fierce venom._

"_You've told countless people that you think I'm attractive. You blush every time I smile at you. Flirtatious touch's, secret glances." He moved closer giving her testing glare, "You lay it on pretty thick."_

_Heather scoffed, "__**I**__ lay it on pretty thick! If anyone here's been throwing heavy signals here it's __**you**__! Even despite the fact that I told you time and time again that I only like you as a-!"_

"_**As a friend**__!" He finished loudly for her taking one last step that had him standing just before the raven haired girl as she stood back against the wall, "I know you see me as a friend! __**Always**__ the good friend! Always the guy you can come to and tell your little problems!" He gave a short barking laugh, "And sister you have __**a lot**__ of them!"_

_Wanting some distance between them Heather quickly moved her hands to shove against the blonde, "Get away from me you-!"_

"_But it was never enough was it!" He sneered grabbing hold of Heather's wrists slamming her back her wrists held tightly near the side of her head._

"_Being the good friend, that wasn't enough! Not for the lovely Heather, oh no! Because Heather gets whatever she wants, and I just wasn't it was I?"_

"_Let go of me you freak!"_

_He pulled her from the wall only to slam her back against it._

"_Shut up!" He screamed angrily, "Just tell me…! Tell me why! Why was I never good enough for you! Was it because I wasn't some big shot jock! Because I wasn't the top of the popularity chain! I wasn't handsome enough! Tell me!"_

"_I don't have to tell you a damn thing!" Heather screamed back before jerking back in an attempt to escape his grasp though it proved highly ineffective, "Why don't you tell me about Brianna! And that other girl, the one whose face you banged up!"_

_He instantly cried, "That other girl…!" then he paused as though just catching his self._

_Heather's gaze became searching, and a sudden trickle of fear enveloped her. Slowly she spoke, "I know…I know you drugged Brianna…and obviously you don't take rejection well…"_

_Shawn looked to her with a vicious glare._

_Heather returned it with one of her own, "Did she reject you…? Is that why you beat her face to shit!"_

_Again Shawn pulled her toward him before banging her against the wall this tome with more force earning him an enraged cry from Heather._

"_You don't know what you're talking about! That situation…that was completely different!"_

"_What are talking about! Let me go!"_

_Shawn moved pressing himself flush against Heather making her tense with a start. He looked to her and their gazes connected._

_Her with fearful anger, him with a look unknown._

"_I would never hurt you."_

_Heather stared, he said, "I love you…I've loved you for a long time." He stared at her purposely, "I would never hurt you…do you understand?"_

_For a moment Heather continued to stare, "Yeah…yeah I understand. I understand that you're a battering rapist, and that could put you in jail for a long,__** long**__ time!"_

_Shawn glowered before a light smile tugged at the corner of his lip, "I've already told you I didn't rape anybody." Heather struggled Shawn held fast, "Brianna got drunk and passed out, and the other woman," He jerked her forward then slammed her back to cease her struggle, "never pressed charges."_

_Heather closed her eyes tightly as pain began to flood within her, "Because you…you probably intimidated her-"_

"_**Intimidated**__?" Shawn questioned lowly his smirk growing, "Me? Intimidate anyone…? Now __**there's**__ a laugh." He muttered leaning in close to press his lips suggestively to Heather's neck she instantly jerked away._

"_What the fuck are you doing!" Heather cried her tone rushed and just the barest hint of shaky._

_When he made no answer and only continued his ministrations Heather moved to suddenly begin thrashing, and flailing with the urge to be released the action momentarily taking Shawn by surprise._

"_LET GO!" She screamed "Get your sick lips off me you fucking pig!"_

_Heather jerked away allowing one of her writs free she took the chance and brought her hand down hard to effectively slap the blonde haired man._

_Once the hit struck all movement momentarily paused._

_Shawn looked to Heather with shocked features and Heather glared heatedly at him with strong warning._

_And then suddenly with a fierceness and anger that took Heather completely by surprise Shawn revved his fist back and slammed a punch to the side of Heather's face. _

_The impact sent the raven haired girl sprawling against the bed!_

_Heather lay still for a moment before slowly picking herself up with wide silver eyes she slowly raised her hand up to gingerly touch against the fast forming bruise._

_Through her shock she heard his voice, "Shit!"_

_She turned to look to him; his irritated gaze was lowered away from her as he raised a hand to run through his hair._

"_Shit." He repeated before bringing his dark green gaze to rest on Heather. For a moment they stared then he said, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He then extended his hand out for Heather to take so that he may help her up._

_Heather's shock turned to pure vicious hatred._

_She made no movement._

_Shawn gave her a strange look, "What? I said I was sorry. It was an accident."_

"_I don't think it was." Heather spoke softly, darkly._

"_Now why would I want to hurt you Heather?" He asked, "Violence would be so very unnecessary."_

_Heather furrowed her brow but stilled with a fill of a sudden warning when Shawn moved to sit upon the bed next to her._

"_You see I have no need to hurt you Heather. Not when I have these."_

_And then he reached into his tuxedo blazer to pull out a small dark CD case._

_Heather's silver eyes widened,_

"_Those…"_

_Shawn looked to her with an unfriendly smile and sharp green eyes._

"_These…were Duncan's disks…right?"_

_Heather looked to him in shock._

"_After I found out about these. It all made sense…you know." He gave a horrid grin, "That's why you two were suddenly so friendly with each other."_

_She glared, "You don't know a damn thing!"_

"_Oh but I do!" He snapped back before rounding on the raven haired girl in a way that caused him to half stand and half tower over her._

"_I know how blackmail works." He spoke lowly his tone harsh, he placed his hand upon her thigh, "After you humiliated Duncan he got you back by filming your prank and holding it over your head as leverage throughout the whole school year." He grinned lewdly, "Tell me what did he make you do in exchange for him keeping quiet?" _

_He leaned in close before speaking lowly, "And will you do the same for me?"_

_Except for the fact that she was shaking just lightly Heather was completely poised. Hate and anger filled within her and in its midst was also fear. But she tried desperately to play that last one off._

_She gave a mean grin, "Like I said before you don't know a damn thing. The whole relationship between me and Duncan was completely legit he never blackmailed me for anything."_

"_Bullshit." Shawn sneered, "You hate his freakin guts you would never have gotten together with him by choice." He moved closer, Heather raised a quick hand against his chest to still him._

"_Yes I would have!"_

_Shawn paused, and Heather was quick to keep talking in hopes of keeping him at bay._

"_I-I've always…liked Duncan! E-ever since Total Drama Island I've always-!"_

"_You fucking liar!" Shawn yelled grabbing hold of her upper arm and shoving her back against the bed, "When the hell does it end for you Heather? When does it ever end?"_

_Heather screamed back, "I'm not lying!" _

_He glared down at her while she glared up._

_Lowly he spoke, "So where does that leave me huh? Do you __**hate**__ me Heather…? Your __**best friend**__?" He moved his hand pushing the strap of her dress down past her shoulder, "The one guy you can trust?"_

_Heather quickly raised her hand up to shove his hand away, "Stop it!" She hissed her anger rising, "You're no friend of mine you fucking rapist! And if you don't get off me this instant I swear to god I'm going to scream bloody murder!"_

_Shawn gave a dark chuckle to that, "No, come on Heather, let's be civil here. I just wanna talk things out-"_

"_I SAID GET OFF!" She screamed loudly before once again thrashing about wildly and screaming as loud as her lungs would allow._

_And the next thing she knew she was suddenly yanked up to a sitting position and then the next second she was silenced with a blow just below her eye. So fierce it sent her careening back to fall against the bed!_

_Her hands flew up to cradle her bruising face as she gave a sudden cry of pain!_

_Shawn stood towering over her with a monstrous expression gently shaking his stinging fist._

"_You see what you keep making me do!" He yelled angrily at her as Heather's entire being began to shake._

"_You fucking made me do it!" He yelled as he grabbed her turning her so that she laid on her back._

_Heather angrily screamed, "Don't fucking touch me!"_

_To which Shawn pulled back another fist to send slamming to the raven haired fragile face! And When Heather continued to scream now through fear he attacked again and again and again until there was nothing more than Heather's wracking sobs as she tried desperately to recoil from him._

_Upon her cease in screaming Shawn allowed himself a moment to relax as he looked over her scrutinizing._

"_Ohhh…shhh, shhhh," He cooed gently in an attempt to get her to calm down. He placed a gentle hand against her arm and again turned her to roll on her back. Heather flinched at his touch but other than that she allowed his actions._

"_Ohhh…poor thing." Shawn coed again as he looked over Heather's badly beaten face. He raised a hand to gently cup her swollen cheek before moving his hand to brush her strands of raven hair from her face. This action causing Heather to sob even more._

_Shawn gave a light tilt to his head before a contemplating smirk crossed his features, "Wow…you've definitely seen better days."_

_Heather moaned woefully before attempting to roll back into her fatal position but Shawn held her still._

_He leaned in close, "Don't worry though…you always look stunning to me." And then he kissed her gently against the cheek._

_And then he kissed her again and again trailing his kisses toward her mouth Heather instantly turned away but he roughly grabbed at her hair and held her firmly in place easily stealing a kiss against her bruised lips._

_It hurt, the kiss was more punishing than anything as he forced his tongue between her lips to move wantingly against her own._

_His free hand moved to push aside the other strap of her dress and he began the chore of pulling the soft attire away._

"_I'm not asking for much Heather, just one night. One night and we can put all this unpleasantness behind us…" He continued kissing against her neck, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this…just one night…and the disks will be gone and you'll be scotch free."_

_Heather stared transfixed up at the rooms ceiling as his words registered within her head._

_She found herself presented with a choice that had to be made._

_But she was too confused and to frightened and to overwhelmed to do anything more than sob unconditionally._

_Shawn pushed himself up undoing his tie and shaking off his tux blazer, "Don't worry Heather, you were just a little clumsy going down the hotel steps is all. You had a little too much of the…'punch' and accidently became a bit tipsy." His blazer now off and his tie undone he leaned back in over her and began kissing over her now exposed chest._

"_You fell down a lot of steps…that's the story we'll go with…" He muttered huskily, "and your secret will be safe with me."_

_Heather's world began to blur as the hot tears became too much and she closed her eyes to make it all blur away._

_His hands were everywhere and his mouth made her have to work hard at biting back any sounds of pleasure. _

_From here on out he treated her with decency his movements were slow and sensuous, considered yet deliberate. He wanted this to be something to remember._

_Tense and still shaking with silent sobs Heather allowed her mind to become her only retreat._

_As Shawn unstrapped her heels peeled away her dress and yanked down her panties she yearned herself to forget..._

_But despite her efforts she found she couldn't forget. She couldn't forget her last moment, her last words with him._

_She had hated him. She had wished to never see his face again._

_But right now he was all she could see._

_In nearly one whole school year Heather had found herself pitted with so many emotions involving the delinquent and now at this exact moment she found herself feeling them all at once._

_Including one precise emotion she had refused to ever allow surface._

_Duncan._

_In the end she found she only wanted Duncan._

_Without thought, without even realizing her sudden movement's Heather's leg suddenly shot up to knee Shawn in the gut!_

_With a loud grunt he quickly retracted from her and Heather took this opportunity to allow another sudden kick this time to his chest effectively knocking the blonde off the bed to fall to the floor._

_Quickly acting on pure instinct alone Heather instantly righted herself before quickly crawling towards the beds edge and grabbing the nearest item she could find as a weapon._

"_Heather!" Shawn sneered as he quickly stood up, "I thought we had come to an understanding-!"_

_He was instantly cut off when suddenly a hard and heavy object came crashing against the side of his head!_

"_FUCK!" He cried before falling to a thud against the ground!_

_Dropping the bedside lamp she as her temporary weapon to the ground Heather made quick work of gathering her dress from the floor and slipping it quickly back on all the while making a mad dash for the door._

_But the room was large and Heather found herself moving clumsily as she attempted to run and pull on the dress at the same time._

_And in no time at all she heard him thundering after her his face scrunched in a blind rage!_

"_Where the hell do you think you're going bitch?" He sneered as one hand grabbed at her wrist and the other wrapped haltingly around her waist, "We're not done y-!"_

_With a mix of adrenaline fear and downright hate Heather jerked back her arm in a fierce way that resulted in her elbow to collide painfully with Shawn's nose!_

_He jerked back losing his hold on her with another pained curse word before stumbling back against wall and sliding to the floor._

_Heather never once looked back as she tore out of the room._

_Even as she heard him scream angrily after her, again and again._

…

Duncan focused intently on the grass his face a murderous scowl.

Heather refused to tell him what happened.

Her sobbing was growning and with each attempt to get the truth from her she fell more and more into her depression.

It took everything for Duncan not to angrily force answers from her. He took a few deep breaths as she continued to cry silently beside him.

"Heather…how did you end up here…?"

Heather continued to sob before giving a few sniffs and then she answering, "Taxi's…they were all over the place at the hotel. I told him where to take me…and the guy…the guy didn't ask any questions…"

"How nice…" He sneered.

Heather softly spoke, "I didn't know where else to go…"

Duncan obviously suggested, "How bout a hospital."

Heather only gave a shuddering sob.

He turned to look to her fully before saying, "Or the cops Heather, you need to make a statement against Shawn."

Heather continued to cry.

Duncan gave a light huff before looking back to tombstone. Silence flooded them.

With a shaky breath Heather asked, "How did you know to find me here…?"

Duncan haughtily answered, "Cause I _know_ you!"

Silence again…then Heather muttered something incoherent that sounded riddled with doubt.

He frowned before looking to her, "Madeline told me."

Heather said nothing and Duncan continued, "She was…really worried about you…a lot of people were."

Silver eyes slid to him in just the faintest hint of intrigue.

For a moment more nothing was said, until Duncan gave a light snort of amusement followed by a bitter chuckle before saying,

"And you know…the cops are probably out looking for me right now…after giving four eyes a good beating."

Heather blinked before turning her gaze more fully to him, "You…did you kick his ass…?"

Duncan allowed her just a shadow of a smirk, "All up and down that fancy ass hotel…"

He watched as Heather's eyes light up with something akin to sanctity.

Looking to her Duncan took a moment to study her bruised and battered face. Then raising an almost hesitant hand he cautiously moved to gently touch her cheek. Heather only watched him closely and when she didn't shy away Duncan allowed his whole hand to caress her cheek.

Heather softly and truthfully spoke, "I wish you had killed him…"

Moving his hand to brush back her dark hair behind her ear he seriously replied, "If I hadn't been stopped I would have."

Heather lowered her gaze before allowing herself to nuzzle gently against his touch whilst bringing her hand up to lightly place against his.

The barest hint of a smile formed on her face and her voice wavered when she next spoke, "You just can't keep out of trouble huh criminal…"

Duncan lowly spoke, "You and me both, babe."

Heather raised her gaze to him and Duncan looked down to her.

And for a moment they simply stared taking the other in.

They hadn't been apart for very long...strange...it felt like an eternity to them.

Heather said, "My life really has gone to shit ever since you showed up."

Duncan frowned before retracting his hand, "You know you haven't exactly made my life a walk in the park either."

He then lowered his hand down to grasp gently against her forearm.

Heather tensed but Duncan gently coaxed, "Come on." He made to begin to stand, "Get up."

Heather shifted lightly but soon followed suit allowing Duncan to help pull her to a standing position.

"Now listen to me closely cause I'm sick of saying this; we need to get to a hospital and call the cops so that you can-? Oh for the love of christ Heather!"

For it was at that moment that Heather had began to fall into her crying state again.

Her face was lowered allowing her hair to fall down and shield her gaze but the tears that ran down her bruised cheeks were easily noticeable and her sobs were hard to ignore.

"I…I'm s-sorry!" She cried out suddenly and she instantly filled the delinquent with guilt.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I…no_ I'm_ sorry. I…I should be more patient with you…after all that you've been through…I…I shouldn't have-!"

But his last words were cut off at the sudden surprise of Heather throwing herself to him in a sudden and desperate hug!

He stilled as her arms wrapped tightly around him in strong urge and she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry!" She cried again.

Duncan swallowed hard at the feel of her entire body shaking from the fervent sobs and the feel of her tears quickly wetting the front of his shirt.

He furrowed his brows with strong uncertainty before slowly bringing his hands up to give her some form of comfort.

But then she spoke again instantly causing him to pause with an overwhelming start and for a second he swore his heart froze,

"I love you."

And if Duncan felt like he had any control of the situation before he was damn sure he had none now.

He opened his mouth to speak then closed it shut.

And uncertainty flooded him.

Her tone unstable and on the verge of breaking down Heather cried, "When I was with Shawn…I wanted to break down…I wanted to be anywhere else but there! But when I closed my eyes…I just kept seeing so many faces! M-my friends, mom, and dad! And I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand for any of them to ever see me in that state! For any of them to see me become victimized like that! Wh-what would they say! What would they think of me!" She gave a heavy shudder before lowly speaking, "And then I thought of you…and…"

Duncan shifted nervously as he felt her hold on him tighten.

"And you were the only thing I could think off! And I…I only…I only wanted you…!"

She took in another shuddering breath in an attempt to calm herself down, "I…couldn't get you out of my mind…So I…I've come to the conclusion…that I must…love you…or something…"

And then in a quiet almost inaudible tone Heather said again, "I'm sorry."

And it was suddenly so very clear what she was apologizing for…

Duncan closed his eyes tight and tried to regain a proper breathing pattern…which turned out to be harder than expected with his heart racing.

But he couldn't find it in him to break this silence they had once again found themselves trapped in.

He wasn't even sure if he should return the hug or not.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what to say.

Heather had just told him she loved him.

What was he to say to that?

Because the way he felt for her…the way he felt for her…

It was still undefined.

But she was still crying and his shirt was only getting wetter and she was still clinging to him like a life preserve.

Something had to be done.

So taking a deep breath Duncan raised his hands to grip lightly to Heather's shoulders he slowly pulled her back to look properly down to her.

"Heather." And he was very aware that his voice was strained and brimming with uncertainty.

Heather raised an almost pleading tearful gaze to him.

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it shut whilst looking away from her. He tried again,

"I…you…you've kinda been through a lot tonight…your still a little…you know…traumatized and all." He allowed a cautious gaze to her to find her still watching him…but her gaze was no longer pleading.

He could no longer tell what her gaze held.

His frown deepened, and he was suddenly hit with one of Courtney's last words to him,

_"You cause nothing but doubt and heartache. I know that first hand…I hope she's ready for it to…"_

Trying not to think to hard of that particular memory he slowly spoke, "I'm gonna take you the hospital and then I'm gonna call the cops…and then I'm gonna take you home. Okay?"

Her emotionless gaze still focused on him Heather took her time before slowly nodding her head and lowering her gaze to the ground,

"Yeah…okay."

Even then it still took a while for the delinquent to coax the raven haired girl out of the cemetery.

Their night was just beginning.

And starting now, they were fully aware, that nothing between them would ever be the same.

~TBC~

U know what else suxs? Is that after making u guys wait after like two months I give you guys a relativly short chapter...^^; But there just wasnt much to go into this chap so...again sorry! Next chap will be more promising!

But I won't make any promises of it being out anytime soon...which means yes it may take over another month. But please don't get discouraged, this fic isn't about to die and neither will I (I hope). The next chapter will be posted eventually. That I can swear to.

U guys are seriously the cheese to my macaroni! Thanks for being patient with me!=D

Till next time!


	26. Not Yet Ready

The Hostile Hookup

Omg, what can I say about chapter twentysix? ALOT! I had this chapter perfectly planned out in my head for the longest and when I finally get it down on computer it doesn't sound a thing like it's supposed to!. Not to mention I had to change my ending a few times, and of course I had wanted to get this out before New Years...Epic fail.U_U But all in all I hope everyone had a good holiday. And I hope ur not to pissed that I was late again. Anyway this is the next to last chapter (I luv you all for sticking with me for so long!) so I did my best to fit alot in here. And I feel like theres alot else I should say but for the life of me I can't think of what, so Im just gonna say,

Enjoy!

* * *

Not Yet Ready

A lot can happen in a week's time.

With the arrest and trial and still having to deal with highschool finals.

And then of course there was graduation. The highlight of senior year.

At the start of her senior year, Heather thought that her graduation would have been nonstop partying the right to look down at the lowerclassmen and say, 'I'm finally finished with this shit! Peace out losers!' the right to leave all behind and move on to better things.

But now, with graduation having just ended Heather felt nothing more but a sense of completion…a temporary feeling of contempt.

Whit heeled sandals made soft clicking sounds against the concrete stairway as Heather made her way up.

She wore a simple light blue dress which complemented her figure quite nicely stopping just past her knees. Her dark hair blew gently with the gentle wind, a large pair of designer shades sitting purposely upon her face. In one hand she held her highschool diploma; in the other hand tucked appropriately against her she held an old worn china doll with lovely blue eyes and curly brown hair.

She paused halfway up her ascend at the sudden cry of,

"Hold on Heather!" She turned looking down the stairs to find her mother standing in a lovely yellow dress a bouquet of white flowers in her hand and a pink blanket draped over her arm, "Wait for your father dear!"

Heather gave a soft huff as she watched her father, dressed sharply in a suite, just a little ways off quickly making his way toward them his hands filled with childishly decorated gift bags.

Heather waited for her father to catch up to her mother and when they began their climb up the stairs she continued hers.

…

"It's May." Heather stated pointedly as she watched her mother kneel down next to Sarah's grave and tenderly wrap the pink blanket around the tombstone.

Leaning back Heather's mom smiled lovingly at the grave, "Hm?"

"It's May. And it's a sunny afternoon." Heather stated pointedly, "I don't think Sarah's in need of a blanket mom."

"Heather." Her father spoke warningly while fixing her with a chastising glare.

"What?" snapped Heather, "I'm just saying…"

Leaning in close to her Heather's father lowly spoke, "Let's not do this now Heather-feather…you know how she gets."

Heather's mother then spoke up softly, her voice wavering slightly, "Sarah…loved her blanket…" Her tone was wet and filled with remorse, "Sarah loved her blanket…"

Heather pursed her lips uncertainly lowering her gaze to the ground while her father moved to kneel next to his wife,

Placing a comforting hand against her back he rubbed softly saying, "Shh, honey, it's alright. We know she loved her blanket, shh."

Heather watched them for a moment before moving to also kneel next to her mother. She allowed her arms to encircle around her mother's arm before pulling her into a slight hug. "I'm sure Sarah appreciates the gesture mom."

Her mother looked to her with a light smile her silver eyes softening in gratitude. In a low voice she spoke, "You brought something as well."

Heather cast a sideways glance to her mother, the older woman looked down to the china doll before giving a soft sigh,

"Oh, Heather…I remember you used to love that thing…"

The corner of Heather's lips tilted up just slightly, "Yeah," She spoke softly before leaning in to place the doll accurately against the grave. Her smile pulled just a little higher, "But it was never really mine."

Heather thought it was very nice for Sarah to get Penny to herself upon these few visits.

For a moment they made believe that their family was complete.

They spoke telling of all that had happened since their last visit.

They decorated the grave with toys and flowers and for a moment they just sat allowing themselves the comfort of being together on Sarah's birthday.

The day wore lazily on.

"So Sarah, it's official." Heather spoke happily to the grave, "You're big sister is now a highschool graduate!"

And then she proudly showed off the diploma as though Sarah were sitting right there before her.

Heather's mom happily said, "Hooray! Now off to college with you!"

Heather looked to her mother irritably, "Geez mom already? Let me at least get in a small break before starting up again!"

Her father laughed, "Any idea yet where you're going pumpkin?"

Heather groaned before looking to the grave with an exasperated look, "I think they're trying to get rid of me Sarah."

Her father laughed, "I'm just curious."

"Heather, honey, I'm sure you've given it some thought huh?"

The young girl looked thoughtful, "I have...but I'm not really sure." She gave a dismissive shrug, "I'll worry more about it when I get back from the show."

At this her mother happily clapped her hands, "Eeeee! The second season of Total Drama Island! Yay!"

Heather gave a loud and grueling sigh, "Total Drama _Action_, mom."

Her parents gave her questioning looks, Heather explained, "The second season is going to be called Total Drama Action. They sent us an e-mail…"

Her mother's eyes practically light up, "Really?"

Her father gave a depressing frown, "Now Heather-feather…you don't have to do this if you don't want to…after what happened to you, it would be understandable if-"

"For Christ sake dad." Heather replied calmly though slightly irritant as she pushed the large sunglasses more securely against her, "I'm fine. I'm not backing down from this." A greedy grin formed against or lips, "Not when a million dollars is on the line."

Her mother cheered, "Yaaay!"

They stayed a while longer before deciding to pack up, till another time.

They left the flowers and most of the toys, folding up Sarah's blanket her mother looked to Heather before asking,

"Ready to go hun?"

Heather's father was already moving back to the cemented path.

Heather, still sitting beside the grave looked up to her mother, "Mm, hm. I'll be down in a sec…I just have to tell Sarah something."

Her mother allowed a light nod lowering her gaze from her daughter, "Alright…" She spoke instantly understanding it was a private matter.

She moved taking a step closer to the grave before leaning in and placing a soft kiss against the marble rock of the grave.

Her departing words to her deceased daughter being, "I love you. Please forgive me."

The same as they always were.

She then moved back ready to join her husband who was still patiently waiting for them.

But she paused upon Heather's words,

"Mom…How much longer are you going to keep blaming yourself?"

She turned her silver gaze to her, for a moment she simply stared unfocused and almost lost. Heather frowned knowing her mother was never quite right during times like these.

Slowly a smile pulled at her mother's features, her silver gaze softening, she simply spoke, "Don't take too long…we'll be waiting."

And then she continued her leave.

Heather watched them leave before returning her gaze back to the tombstone.

For a moment she simply sat enjoying the feeling of being alone without really being alone.

She missed the sound of footsteps making their way toward her.

Softly she spoke, "Thanks for being there little sister…" a smile pulled, "And Duncan wanted me to tell you, 'Happy Birthday'."

Heather moved her hand tucking some stray strands of hair neatly behind her ear.

But she tensed with a light start at the feel of another presence. She turned expecting to find her mother or father having returned for one reason or another.

"Did you guys forget-?"

Her silver eyes widened as shock momentarily left her speechless.

The wind blew again this time throwing curly light brown hair in disarray as the girl gave a soft smile.

"Hey…long time no see huh?" Jasmine spoke almost nervously.

Heather only continued to stare in shock.

With white sandals Jasmine stood in a simple white dress her hair falling down just a little past her shoulders.

In her hands was a small stuffed bear.

When the silence dragged on Jasmine lowered her brown gaze unsurely to the grave then back to Heather, "I uh…missed you at the graduation ceremony…I didn't get a chance to congratulate you…"

She looked back to Heather with an apologetic smile.

Without really thinking about it Heather spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Jasmine blinked then, again her brown gaze sweeping past Heather to instead look to Sarah's grave.

"It's her…its Sarah's birthday isn't it?"

Heather frowned and Jasmine made to move closer, "I haven't missed a birthday yet. I saw no reason to start…"

Standing beside Heather she then made to kneel down next to her before moving to place the stuffed bear next to Penny.

For a moment nothing was said between the two girls, the silence was thick and quite overwhelming.

Nervously almost timidly Jasmine turned her gaze to the raven haired girl to find her watching her most expectantly.

Jasmine stared at Heather's sunglasses not at the shades but past them at the ugly bruise she was using them to hide.

"I…I'd heard some things…" She spoke cautiously.

Her voice tight Heather spoke, "Bout what?"

"Prom."

Heather looked away with a rude scoff, "Damn. News sure does travel far. All the way to freakin' Florida."

Jasmine nodded slowly, "Yes…it does…"

Heather looked to her, Jasmine's voice had sounded so small and wavery. She stared and watched the brunette quickly re-lower her gaze back down to grave site.

Heather furrowed her brow, "Are you-?"

"Stupid!" Jasmine cried suddenly, "I knew it! I knew you'd go and…" Her body shook lightly, "Why did you do that? What were you thinking going to a room with Shawn to try and trick him! What did you think was going to happen?"

Ah yes…Heather had told that detail to the cops while making her statement against Shawn…and three certain confidents as well…_some _confidents.

"You knew he was wrong so why'd you go and do that?" Yelled Jasmine glaring angrily at Heather, "And then not telling anyone about it? Just going off on your own? Who do you think you are Heather? You can't do these things! You can't keep playing you're so damn invincible! Cause you're not! A lot worse could have happened to you stupid idiot! And I…I…!"

Suddenly the tears that had since been welding up in Jasmine's eyes overflowed and she flung herself to Heather so fiercely she nearly knocked the raven haired girl down!

"It's all my fault!"

With one hand firmly on the ground to steady the both of them and the other hand wrapped unsurely about Jasmine's waist Heather could only stare flabbergasted.

"Wh-what? Your fault?"

"None of this…ever would have happened if I had been there for you." Jasmine cried against Heather's shoulder.

Heather tensed her silver eyes widening.

"None of this would have happened if I'd been there…If I'd been watching over you…I'm s-sorry."

Heather continued to stare shocked.

Jasmine's last few days here, Heather had done all she could to ruin her. Shunned her, forcing everyone to follow suit while spreading nasty rumors…and _she_ was the one apologizing?

The corner of Heather's lips twitched just slightly before pulling into an almost amused smile that was just a beat away from a smirk.

Pushing herself up to sit upon her knees Heather allowed her other hand to come around to rest against Jasmine's back pulling her in for a hug.

In a small voice Jasmine whined something incoherent burying her face into the crook of Heather's neck, Heather pulled her closer,

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm okay..." she soothed softly her silver eyes alight with memories, "Crybaby…"

…

"Were you scared…?"

Heather looked to the brunette, questioning silver eyes hidden behind dark shades.

They walked hand in hand down the cemented path through the graveyard toward the parking lot.

"Scared?" Heather questioned.

Jasmine took to swinging their joined hands childishly back and forth, in her hand she held Penny closely against her.

"I mean during the trial." Jasmine looked to her friend, "It must have been scary facing Shawn again huh?"

Heather looked away giving that some thought, "I was more angry than scared. I was pissed at the fact that I was so damn blinded by him for so long. And I'm not the only one he did this to, so…I couldn't let it happen again."

Jasmine stared, "There were others?"

With a light nod Heather said, "A girl named Brianna who used to go to our school and another girl named Becka." Looking to Jasmine Heather said, "After Shawn's arrest and before we went to trial, Becka had showed up wanting to testify against Shawn as well. She had been the second girl beaten and raped by Shawn but she never made a case against him because she had been too embarrassed at the time."

"Embarrassed? It wasn't her fault she was raped."

Heather looked away with a deep frown, "She was working as a prostitute when it happened. She never made a case against him because she thought no one would believe the word of a prostitute over someone like Shawn's."

Jasmine stared in shock over what she was hearing; she never would have pegged Shawn as the type!

And you think you know a person…

Heather continued, "She's not a prostitute anymore and when she heard of Shawn's arrest in the news she instantly stepped forward. I guess she wanted her own taste of revenge."

Jasmine quickly agreed, "I would think so!"

Looking to her friend Heather said, "You know she thanked me."

"Who, Becka?"

"Yeah, weird huh?"

The brunette gave a moment of thought to this, "I don't think so. You're kinda the reason she was able to get justice in the first place."

With a dull sigh Heather replied, "I guess."

Jasmine gave an adoring smile giving Heather's hand a squeeze re-gaining her gaze, "You did good."

"I was only looking out for myself." She countered coolly.

Jasmine gave a small chuckle, "Wow…after all these months…and after everything you went through, it's amazing you haven't changed much."

Heather only gave a half shrug looking out to the path ahead of them, "I'm was born Heather." Jasmine looked to her, the raven haired girls lips pulled up with just the faintest hint of contempt, "Nothing can change that."

Jasmine stared before a smile of her own pulled at her lips.

She was quite happy with that knowledge.

For a moment they continued on in silence.

And then in an almost curious tone Heather spoke, "Highlights."

Jasmine looked to Heather to find the raven haired girl studying her behind large sunglasses.

The brunette furrowed her brows, "What?"

"You have highlights now. When did this happen?"

Self consciously Jasmine raised her hands up to her brown hair running her fingers lightly through the soft curls.

"Oh yeah…" She said almost as though she had forgotten they were there. She gave an almost uncertain grin, "Do you like them?"

It was a lighter brown which almost seemed to glow naturally in the sunlight.

Heather nodded in approval, "Not bad."

Jasmine pursed her lips as she looked about them almost cautiously, then looking to Heather with a secret smile she leaned in close and whispered, "And you wanna see something else?"

Heather blinked slightly perplexed.

Jasmine halted her steps down the path causing Heather to stop as well.

The brunette then turned her back on her friend before moving to pull her hair up and out of the way.

Heather raised a brow as her gaze became searching wondering just what it was the other girl was trying to show but then paused with a sudden start.

"What the hell! Jasmine!"

There just before where her hairline started just a little past and below her ear was a small tattoo of a moon and a star.

Grabbing hold of her shoulder Heather pulled her closer whilst grabbing some of her hair to pull out the way for a better look.

"Ouch! Heather! My hair!"

"Who the fuck said you could get a tattoo!"

Jasmine quickly raised her hands up to try and pry Heather's death grip from her hair,

"Ow! Nobody! I made the decision by my-"

"I can't believe_ you_ of all people got a tattoo! What the hell have you been doing in the U.S.? Do your parents know about this? You little brat!"

"Heather! Let go of my hair!"Jasmine whined almost fretfully, "You're pulling it!"

With a huff Heather released her moving irritably away from the now disheveled girl as she tried to fix her hair.

"Jesus Christ Jasmine! You talk about me needing to be watched over! You leave my sights for a few months and the next thing I know you come back covered in tattoos!"

Jasmine felt her brow twitch, "I didn't come back _covered_! It's one tiny barely even noticeable little thing! If I hadn't told you about it you would never have known!" Jasmine gave a light pout, "I had met some girls and we had went out and it was a spur of the moment-"

With a mean smirk Heather interrupted, "Tut, tut Jasmine. Trying to fit in were we? How pathetic."

Jasmine fumed as she glared irritably at other girl, but then a light smirk of her own formed upon her features.

Raising her hand up to try and hide her smirking lips she lowly replied,

"Almost as pathetic as being in a false relationship for the whole school year?"

Heather's smirk quickly fell from her face, a look of utter bewilderment crossed her features, so great Jasmine couldn't help but laugh!

"Wh-what! H-how did you…! You knew about that! You knew!"

Jasmine only gave a superior grin, "I so can't believe you and Duncan! _Pretending_ to be a couple this entire time? You're both insane!"

"Okay!" Sneered Heather, "Let's get this straight! _He_ was the one fake dating_ me_ for revenge!"

"Because of the whole garbage prank you pulled on him on his first day." Jasmine spoke matter-of-factly with a knowing smirk.

Heather stared stunned.

"You_ knew_? This whole time you _knew_?"

Jasmine looked indifferent, "Not the _whole_ time…I found out like a few weeks before I left…" She shot the raven haired girl a grin, "Richard told me."

Heather opened her mouth then closed it, she tried again, "But…you never said anything."

Jasmine sighed, "Well yeah…and believe me I wanted to! But Richard made me swear not to. He said that even though you two may have been faking it you were really all hot and heavy for each other and if I said anything I'd just mess it all up."

"H-he said what!" Snapped Heather face red.

Jasmine looked thoughtful, "And I really didn't want to get in the way of you two. So even though I thought it was really, _really_ stupid I just let you guys continue-"

"You do realize the entire time I was being blackmailed don't you!"

Jasmine stared, "But…Richard said that Duncan had lost the disks a long time ago and that you had already known that."

Heather stared.

Jasmine gave a light tilt to her head, "Sooo, for a while Duncan never really had anything on you…"

Heather glared.

"And…you still went along with the fake relationship?"

"Shut up Jasmine! Just shut up!" Heather angrily turned away from the girl crossing her arms with an angry huff, "You think you know everything! Fucking idiot!"

Jasmine innocently inquired, "Your face is red."

"SHUT UP I SAID!"

Jasmine laughed but looked cautiously about them, "Shh, Heather we're in a cemetery!"

"_You 'shhh'_!" Retaliated Heather childishly, before storming off.

Still laughing Jasmine followed after her placing her hand calmly on the other girl's shoulder she attempted to sooth the other girl by giving a twist on the subject.

With a knowing smile she implied, "Lucky Duncan found you here that night huh?"

Heather relented slightly as she slowed her angry walk her silver eyes lowered to the ground softening gently.

It almost seemed like everyone knew about that…

"Yeah…" She sighed lightly, "I guess…"

For a moment they walked together in a slight silence before Heather looked to the brunette unsurely, "Hey…has Richard told you anything…about Duncan?"

Soft brown eyes looked to Heather, "What do you mean?"

Raising her hand up to brush some more dark hair behind her ear Heather said, "Well…I mean after Duncan took me to the hospital…he left and I haven't heard from him since…"

Jasmine stared, "You haven't heard from him?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well Richard did say he went back home soon after but I-"

"What!" Cried an incredulous Heather, "He went home! He didn't even-!" she gave a sudden pause turning an upset gaze away from Jasmine.

Jasmine frowned; "Yeah but…I thought he would have at least called you to see if you were alright after all that happened…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Heather said nothing.

Instead she wondered if…perhaps his behavior had something to do with what she had said to him that night…

Jasmine kept a steady eye trained on her friend. Lowering her hand she took Heather's hand into a soft grasp,

"Hey," she said instantly gaining the other girls attention, "don't worry so much about it. I'm sure there's a reason behind it."

Heather stared at the other girl, "I'm not worried."

"Liar."

Heather sighed, "Funny, I almost forgot what an annoying pain in the ass you can be."

They made their way toward the parking lot filled with only so many cars. One of them being Heather's parents car and another one being the rental car for Jasmine and her mom who stood talking with Heather's parents at the moment.

A little further off both girls took silent notice of the old playground they had once played on when much younger.

Jasmine looked away feeling a soft smile upon her lips,

"I missed you to."

Heather couldn't help it.

She smiled to.

…

Jasmine had been invited by a few Riverdale friends to attend a few graduation parties that were going around. And for this weekend alone there were a lot of them! Unbeknownst to Heather Jasmine had been invited to the Riverdale graduation by Tory, Ariel, and Ashley…and a few others as well.

She had just arrived into town this morning and was staying for the weekend with her mother in a hotel near downtown. Which Heather found incredulous,

"What a stupid idea!"

"Heather!" Her mother had scolded.

"You two should just stay with us!"

Jasmine smiled, "Really?"

Heather's father gave a deep frown, "Uh…now pooky-"

Jasmine's mother shot the dark haired girl a dull glare, "What a kind invite…but I was under the impression that you two girls were fighting."

Heather's mother blinked, "Fighting, what?" She looked to her daughter questioningly, "You and Jasmine…? You two weren't-"

"No, mom we were." Heather answered uncaringly before moving to wrap her arms around Jasmine's shoulder almost possessively, "But we're not anymore, okay. Which means you guys are staying with us, no questions asked!"

"Yay!" Cheered Jasmine instantly taking in Heather's commands, "It'll be just like old times!"

The two girls made their way happily toward Heather's father's car, talking excitedly about all they would during Jasmine's stay.

Heather's father looked to Jasmine's mother with a nervous smile, "So uh…you know we have a few guest bedrooms available…and it's…it's really kind of silly for you to be wasting money in a hotel, being an old friend and everything."

Jasmine's mother looked to him with a deadpanned gaze, "So…I see you're still scared of your daughter."

Heather's mother gave an uncertain laugh while Heather's father simply replied, "Very."

Climbing into the backseat of Heather's dad's car Jasmine said,

"Okay so tonight, I hear that Erika is having the biggest graduation party at her house! I think it's already started. Ariel, Tory, and Ashley all told me about it and just about everyone is going to-"

"What?" Heather furrowed her brow giving Jasmine a quizzical look.

Jasmine stared for a moment before giving a light huff, "Oh, Heather I know you don't like Ericka cause she's always trying super hard to impress you but I don't-"

"Ericka's having a party?"

Again Jasmine stared, "You…you didn't know? She didn't tell you…about her graduation party?"

Heather's expression turned dark, "_No."_

Jasmine frowned, "Oh…well…wow…I would think that you would be the first-"

"The first one she told about the party yeah I know!" Finished Heather unhappily.

Whenever Ericka threw any kind of get-together Heather was usually the first one on her invite list…though the raven haired girl usually declined.

Heather crossed her arms with an indignant huff, "Where the fuck does she get the nerve!"

Jasmine looked thoughtful, "Maybe she got tired of you always turning her down and just…took a hint."

Heather fumed.

Jasmine said, "I mean, you never liked her bugging you about going to whatever thing she was throwing anyway."

"That still doesn't mean I don't _not_ want to be invited!"

"_Soooo_, do you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go!" Snapped Heather angrily, "I have to tell that little bitch off don't I! How dare she not invite me! I'm gonna make sure she goes through ten life times regretting this!"

Heather continued her irritable rant as Jasmine only brought a hand up to hide a secretly amused smile.

…

The plan was that Jasmine's mom would go back to the hotel and gather their things in acceptance of Heather's family's invitation to stay as guests at their home.

Jasmine rode with Heather and her parent's back to their house, though they wouldn't be there for long.

After they pulled into their driveway Heather had been out the car, in the house up the stairs and in her room with Jasmine in tow.

She had made quick work of changing out of her dress to something more party going.

Jean skirt and a laced tank top with sandaled wedge, a few last minute jewelry accessories and a light touch of makeup and she was ready to go.

She had complained loudly the entire time.

Jasmine who sat upon her bed only listened, agreeing with Heather whenever it so warranted. Since her clothes were still at the hotel she would simply attend in the dress she wore.

Heather called out to her parents that they would be going out to Erika's and in time at all both girls were headed out.

…

"The second, and I mean the very second I see that stupid dunce I am going to rip into her! She won't be able to show her face anywhere in this damn town once I'm done with her! I swear I-"

Heather continued her angry rant as they pulled to a stop in front of Ericka's lovely house storming out of her car she slammed her car door shut with a slam.

But she hadn't made it that far up the walk when Jasmine suddenly caught hold of her arm and interrupted her with a grin,

"No Heather this way!" Grabbing hold of the meaner girls arm she then steered her around the house toward the backyard, "The parties in the back!"

Heather blinked behind her dark sunglasses, "What? But shouldn't we hear music or…something?"

For an outdoor party it was awfully quiet.

Jasmine only giggled in amusement as she continued to fervently pull against Heather's arm. The two girls made their way through Ericka's lush yard to her wooden gate.

Jasmine grabbed hold of the gate's handle before looking to Heather with a large and excited smile,

"Ready?"

Heather stared for a moment.

Then slowly her own lips began to pull into an almost knowing smile, a sudden feeling of anticipation began to fill within her.

Jasmine opened the gate;

"SURPRISE!"

Cried out, Jasmine, Tory, Ariel, Ashley, Madeline, Derek, Joey, Richard, Erika, and just about every other senior student from Riverdale.

Everyone stood surrounding Ericka's large pool, some still in the pool or Jacuzzi all wearing their best summer cloths or swimsuits. Some of Heather's friends stood tight together all holding up a large colorfully made banner thrown together with a signature from just about everyone in Heather's senior class.

The banner read: GOOD LUCK IN SEASON 2!

Heather couldn't help the wide smile that grew upon her face as she took in all her friends who soon came rushing to her, loud and excited everyone talking all at once.

Hugs and words of congratulations, condolences, and praise were given.

And Heather took it all warmly in.

And as she did she couldn't help but remember past words.

"_You don't notice it…maybe you just don't care, and you may not deserve it…most of the time you don't. But people __do__ care about you."_

And as Madeline moved in as one of the many to give the raven haired girl her hug, Heather couldn't help but secretly whisper,

"Thank you."

Madeline pulled away with her perfect, pretty smile that Heather hated so much.

Her only acknowledgment being a playful wink.

Heather couldn't help but grin.

…

"You know this whole thing was my idea!" Cried Ericka happily over the loud playing music later as the party progressed.

Heather stood next to an outdoor table covered with a buffet of pizzas, hamburgers, and hot dogs (fresh from the nearby grill) and two liter sodas.

She stood with Jasmine, Ashley, Ericka and Madeline.

Ashley had Jasmine caught up in a death grip hug crying of how badly she had missed her, while Madeline listened on with amusement as Ericka chatted happily on about all the work she went through to gather everyone together for her surprise party.

Heather only half listened completely unimpressed taking a dull sip from her can of diet Dr. Pepper.

"Some of these jerks wouldn't come at first but after I told them about how you totally deserved it after all you went through with the trial and everything, and that stupid douchbag Shawn-"

"Ericka, shut up." Said Heather irritably.

Erika sighed blissfully, "I wish I were you."

Madeline began to laugh.

Through a laugh of her own Jasmine cried out, "Ashley let go already, Ohmygosh!"

Grinning Ashley's grip only tightened against the girl and she leaned back lightly nearly lifting Jasmine up from the ground as she did so, "No way! You're being punished for being away for too long! You are so not going back to America; you're staying right here forever! I'm never letting you go back, I missed you so much!"

Jasmine only laughed again, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Geez I didn't think I'd be missed so much!"

"What are you retarded? Of course you we missed you!"

Madeline's smile grew, "Yes we did dear." Then she shot a pointed look to Heather, "Didn't we Heather?"

The dark haired girl only rolled her eyes, doing well to ignore the older girl.

Madeline turned her attention back to Jasmine her expression now teasing, "So Jasmine have you spoken to Richard yet?"

Jasmine looked to her, "Hm?"

Ashley grinned setting the girl down, "Yeah, Jasmine, you talked to Richard since you've been here?"

Jasmine redirected her gaze to the side a little further off where Richard stood, in swim trunks his shirt casually draped over his shoulder, talking with a few friends near the pool.

"No not yet…" she replied lowering her gaze to the ground her cheeks reddening just lightly.

"Weeeellll," Replied Ashley with a smirk forming on her lips, "Go talk to him then!" She cried giving Jasmine a fierce shove in his direction.

Jasmine stumbled a bit forward before catching herself, her face heating more she quickly replied, "Ashley, not now! He's busy!"

"Aww look who's blushing!" Cried out Ashley teasingly as she and Madeline both laughed.

"Shut up!" Cried Jasmine in slight distress.

Heather huffed, "How pathetic. Acting all upset over a _guy_."

A moment of silence passed, Heather looked up to find Jasmine, Madeline and Ashley looking to her all with exasperated, pointed glares.

Heather fizzled, "_What_!"

"Hey Heather." Came a new and sudden voice instantly gaining the raven haired girls attention.

She deadpanned, "Oh great, it's _you_. What do you want?"

Joey gave an uneasy laugh, "Ah…good to see you to."

Heather continued to dully stare. Madeline, Ashley, Jasmine and Ericka all stared expectantly as well causing Joey's nervousness to increase.

"I-I uh…missed you a-after the graduation ceremony!" he quickly continued, "I-I didn't get a chance to-to congratulate you!"

Heather breezily stated, "Me and my family had someplace else to be so we didn't hang around to long after the ceremony."

"Oh…well…that makes sense…" He shuffled awkwardly lowering his gaze away from her than back again, "So…so how is everything…?"

And Heather didn't miss the action of Joey chancing a quick glance toward her bruised eye hidden behind her sunglasses.

She crossed her arms before herself, "What do you mean by that?"

He kept his gaze humbly lowered, "I-I mean how…how have you been since…I mean, what with everything that happened…Prom was…was…horrible…" Heather watched him as he continued fumbling over his words.

They were both fully aware how moronic he sounded.

But they Heather was also aware that he had been unbelievably worried for her...and still was.

"And then with the…the cops questioning everyone that night and…and Shawn's arrest and-"

"Joey." Heather interrupted impatient instantly causing the boys silence.

He looked to her with fretful apologetic eyes, "I…I don't mean to…all I'm really saying is that-!"

Heather placed a gentle touch against the smaller boys shoulder, "I'm fine." She said firmly, with just the barest hint of a smile.

Joey looked to her, his brown gaze almost searching. Heather assumed he found what he was searching for as he released a tense sigh and allowed his own smile to form,

"G-glad…glad to hear it."

For a moment Heather stared, then she gave a puzzled look that once again put Joey on edge.

She lowered her silver gaze down to where her hand gently touched against his shoulder,

Her brows knitted together, "Oh my god!"

Joey instantly panicked, "What! What's wrong?"

Her silver eyes snapped back to him, "_You!_ You've gotten_ taller_!"

Joey paused, "W-what?"

Heather quickly grabbed Joey's arm tugging him forcibly at her side before turning to Jasmine, "Look Jasmine, look! Doesn't he seem taller to you?"

"Joey!" Jasmine, happily cried before throwing herself on the boy in a joyous hug.

"H-hey Jasmine." Said Joey as he awkwardly patted her back, "It's nice seeing you again…like just a few hours ago…at the graduation."

Jasmine laughed, "More hugs for you!"

"Answer my question!" Cried Heather angrily.

"Yes, he has gotten taller!" said Madeline happily.

"Not you stupid!" Heather gave the girl a scrutinizing look, "You've never even _met_ him!"

"I know," She said with a preppy smile, "I just wanted to be part of the conversation!"

"You know what," Ashley said with a thoughtful look, "I think he has gotten taller…He wasn't nowhere near as tall as you Heather and now look at him! He's almost_ passed _you!"

Jasmine pulled away from her hug, "Yeah, Joey you're nearly as tall as me know!"

Heather scowled, "Who said you could get taller than me?"

Joey looked to her fearfully, "I-I didn't know there was a rule against it!"

"Hey, check this out Ashley, I think he's getting broader too!" Jasmine said with a perfectly teasing smile on her lips, "Have you been working out Joey?"

Wh-what?" he cried through a heated blush.

Ashley moved closer to take hold of Joey's arm, "Hmm, oh…yup there it is. This boy definitely has some muscle on him." She then looked to Joey, her lashes lowered giving a most intriguing gaze, "I love a man with some _meat _on him."

Jasmine moved closer to him her cheeks pink and her brown gaze admiring, "Joey do you have a girlfriend?"

"Kn-kn-knock it off!" Cried the distressed boy backing away from the two girls so quickly he stumbled over a few left out aquatic floating tubes and fell hard on his butt.

Heather and Ashley burst into laughter, Madeline couldn't help but chuckle, Jasmine looked extremely apologetic and Ericka irritably cried out,

"Hey, watch what the hell you're doing!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Cried Joey as he quickly picked himself back up stumbling some more over the pool toys, "That-that was my fault I-I didn't see-"

Her glare turning dull Ericka asked, "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before." Her glare turned more stern, "This party was only for our graduation class!"

Joey blushed as he then said, "B-but I am in your graduation class."

Ericka gave him a scrutinizing look over.

Joey irritably cried, "I gave a speech during our graduation ceremony!"

With a belittling look Ericka said, "Not ringing any bells."

With a groan Joey slapped a frustrated hand to his forehead. Some things never change.

"Leave him alone Ericka." Heather said as her and Ashley's laughter died down, "He's cool."

Ericka quickly looked to Heather with a healthy smile, "Oh yeah, of course he is if you say so!"

Joey blinked, "I…I'm cool?"

With a roll of her eyes Heather moved to stand before him, "Not really but you're close enough…I guess."

Joey's expression tuned into ecstatic joy, "Really! I-I'm…_close_ to cool!"

With a dull gaze Heather said, "Stop it…or I'll take it back."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Joey said with such a happy smile Heather couldn't help the raise of her brow or her own lips pulling up in amusement.

"So tell me spazz, how's the whole college thing going?"

Joey grinned, "Awesome, I'll be going to Yale in the fall! I'll be going to one of the best schools in the U.S. majoring in market and business with the expenses all being paid for by Duncan's grandfather!"

With a light nod Heather said, "That's good news."

Joey looked to the ground then back to Heather, his kind gaze softening, "Thank you."

Heather raised a brow, Joey said, "Duncan told me that…that the whole thing was you're idea. To-to get his grandfather to take me on as his protégé…so…so thank you."

Heather stared for a moment.

Then she lowered her gaze uncaringly to the ground, "I didn't do it for you, you know…I had other motives…in mind."

But now that she thought of those motives…so long ago…they sounded very silly to her now.

Joey nodded his head, "Yeah…yeah I know that. Duncan told me."

Heather gave an irritable huff her eyes narrowing at the ground before her, "yeah, yeah, yeah you and the jackass are friends. I get it!"

He gave a light chuckle, before lowering his gaze bashfully to the ground his cheeks warming slightly, "Listen Heather, I know that…that you and Duncan…" He trailed off and Heather looked to him with an irritable glare, "That…that…you two were…were…-"

"Spit it out!"

His blush now a dark red Joey quickly spoke, "I-I only want you to know that I-I accept you and Duncan together and I-I'm happy for you both!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Me and Duncan were faking that whole thing I already told you that!"

Joey kept his gaze lowered though his smile pulled higher, "Right…" He replied lowly, His gaze softening into something almost all knowing, "I…know that…"

Heather's glare darkened, "You're an idiot."

Joey looked to her then, his simple reply was, "I'm going to miss you Heather." The dark haired girl blinked, "Good luck in the next season."

Heather stared in slight surprise, before she allowed a small smile to pull against her features and her silver eyes softened gently.

Joey's smile faltered a bit and his cheeks warmed.

"Yeah well…" Heather brought a hand up to flick her finger lightly against Joey's forward, "I just might miss you to." Joey's blush deepened as he then raised his hand up to touch lightly to the spot Heather had flicked upon his forehead. Heather looked about her quickly to the party going kids before leaning in closer to Joey to fiercely whisper, "But if you tell anyone I said this I will deny it to the death!"

Joey gave an uneasy laugh, "O-Oh…well I…I wasn't going to tell anyone-"

Heather moved away placing her hands haughtily on her hips, "You're damn right you're not. Now if you'll excuse me," She turned ready to make her way back to her friends, "I'm needed back at planet popularity."

Joey only heaved a light sigh, a smile of exasperation and admiration pulling across his features.

…

Sitting near the pools edge Heather allowed her legs to dip in the cool water which stopped just before her knees. Upon her earlier idea to storm Ericka's party and verbally attack the girl Heather hadn't thought to bring a swimsuit.

She sat talking to Tory who stood in the pool leaning contently against the edge. Every now and then a friend would walk or swim up to them to wish Heather condolences from her ordeal and indulge the girls in small talk.

At one point Jasmine briskly walked to the two before quickly kneeling down by Heather's side.

"Hey guys," She spoke quickly, "What you doin'?"

"Nothing," Spoke Tory uncaringly, "Just talking."

Heather looked to her almost curiously, "Where have you been?"

Jasmine's smile looked forced, "Oh nothing! Just…you know…" She trailed off.

Heather gave her a disapproving glare but before she could comment the matter any further she was suddenly grabbed tightly by the shoulders. In an almost fearful start she quickly turned her gaze toward the culprit but her fear only turned to mild annoyance.

"What the hell was that for you jerk!"

Derek laughed good naturedly, "Scared ya?"

Tory smiled, "Hey Derek!"

"Hi Derek." Said Jasmine with a more meaningful smile.

Heather raised a hand to place dramatically against her forehead, "After the horrific ordeal I had to go through, how dare you treat me so!"

Derek gave a light chuckle as he moved to sit at Heather's other side, "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry."

He also allowed his legs to wade in pool, unlike Heather and Jasmine he came prepared with swim wear, sitting only in trunks water droplets still rolled freely off him from having just gotten out of the pool.

"So how're you holding up after the whole…fiasco?"

Heather gave a light nod, "I've been doing fine…" She looked to the pool waters then back to Derek, "A lot better knowing that sicko is behind bars." She smiled, "Thanks."

Derek allowed his hand to wrap around Heather's shoulders pulling her into a light half hug, "You don't need to think me. I didn't do anything, I'm just glad you're alright."

Heather allowed the hug only momentarily before jerking away, giving Derek a vexing glare she stated, "You're still wet."

He blinked before giving a light grin, "Oh yeah. Sorry bout that."

Tory spoke, "So Derek, I hear you got a scholarship. Where are you going?"

Derek gave a light shrug, "UNC just the next town over."

"I have a cousin that goes there." Spoke the dark skinned girl conversationally.

"Where are you going? Do you know yet?"

Tory shook her head, "Undecided."

Heather scoffed, "Such a life decision should be handled delicately. We can't just rush off to whatever the hell college we want to!"

Jasmine playfully quipped, "I wanna go to a party college!"

Tory laughed, "Me too!"

Derek said, "You guys should come with me to UNC, we can bring the party over there!"

"Hell yeah!" Tory grinned making Jasmine and Derek laugh with her.

Heather rolled her eyes, though her light smile remained.

The four continued on with their conversation for colleges and plans for the future when suddenly a new voice was introduced to the mix.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jasmine tensed while everyone looked up to find a grinning Richard standing in swim trunks and a simple opened button up shirt, "Heather, you forgot your swimsuit? What's up with that!"

"This whole thing was unexpected doofus! How was I to know to bring a swimsuit to a surprise party!"

"Wouldn't it be funny if I just pushed you in? Like right now?"

Heather forced up a mean grin, "Yeah it would! We could all have a good laugh about it, at your funeral!"

Richard and Derek laughed; Tory held her tongue and Jasmine suddenly found the water very interesting to look at.

His laughter subsiding he grinned, "You holding up okay though? That trial had to have been a bitch."

Heather gave a heavy sigh, "Yes for the ten-thousandth time I'm doing just fine!"

"Alright, alright, geez, I'm just asking. You're already crazy enough as it is. Something like this might have been enough to finally put you in the psyche ward."

"One more word Richard." Heather warned with an icy tone, "One more wrong word and I swear…"

"I'm just _kidding_!" He stressed with playful exasperation before moving to sit next to Jasmine who continued to keep her gaze lowered.

"Hey, Jasmine. I haven't talked to you all day, where you been?"

Jasmine could no longer ignore him.

Raising her gave up she gave a nervous smile, "I've been around." Is all she said.

Silence hung in the air as everyone sat expecting her to say more.

But unable to think of what else to say Jasmine quickly re-lowered her gaze to the ground.

Heather was quick to take in the brunettes reddening cheeks.

Her silver eyes narrowed into detest, "Oh. My. God! Don't tell me you've been avoiding Richard because you-"

"What are you talking about!" Cried out Jasmine suddenly looking to Heather, "I haven't been avoiding anybody-"

"Don't you dare do it!" warned Heather almost threateningly, "Don't you dare try and get back together with that lunatic!"

"Heather!" Cried Jasmine completely embarrassed her face flaming!

"All I did was ask where she had been." Spoke Richard defensively.

"This is getting awkward." Said Derek as he then made to stand, "I'm going to grab something to eat. See you guys later."

Heather continued to glare angrily at Richard, "You think you're so damn slick! I know what you're doing! You're trying to get on Jasmine's good side by being her friend while she was away in America and acting like you've changed all so you can hurt her again!"

Richard furrowed his brows, "Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Cause you're a womanizing idiot that's why!"

"Heather!" Cried Jasmine upset, "Me and Richard are _not_ getting back together!"

Richard blinked before looking to the brunette, "We're not?"

At this Jasmine quickly looked to him, "N-no…I mean…" Her gaze turned questioning, "I thought…di-did you…?" she trailed off unsurely.

It was Richards turn to become flustered, "Well…I thought that…you know…"

Jasmine lowered her embarrassed expression to her knees, "N-no I…don't know…well…maybe…but I-"

"Maybe?" Richard questioned slightly hurt, "Like maybe you do maybe you don't…?"

"I…It's a possibility…" Jasmine supplied carefully being sure to keep her gaze away from Richard's trained stare.

Richard angled himself at an odd position to try and capture Jasmine's gaze but she turned her head away.

Her embarrassment and obvious unease gave him confidence, "Possibility," he tried playfully, "As in fifty-fifty chance…?"

"Uh-"

"Or as in a um…forty-sixty chance…? The higher number playing in my favor."

"I don't-"

"A thirty-seventy chance? Twenty-eighty!"

"Richard!" Cried Jasmine her blush still pronounced but her lips hinting at a laugh.

"Will you two shut up already!" Yelled Heather suddenly.

Tory laughed, before moving to haul herself from out the pool, "Come on Heather, let's leave them alone to talk." Giving a light wink to Jasmine she said, "I'm sure they have tons to catch up on…"

Jasmine gave an uneasy laugh, "Y-you guys don't have to go…"

Heather snorted, "Don't worry about it Jasmine, I won't be too far." She shot a mean glare to Richard, "If this moron tries anything just give a shout and he'll wish he was never born."

"Ooohhh," Richard feigned fear, "I'm _sooo_ scared."

Heather seethed, "You will be!" before pushing herself up to walk with Tory over to the snack table.

Jasmine's frown deepened as she watched her friends leave her.

And it wasn't as though she didn't want to alone with Richard, but simply that so much had happened since she had last seen him. Since he had last told her how he felt about her…she wasn't sure how to behave around him.

They're relationship didn't seem so friendly anymore.

Somehow it had reverted back to their freshman year when they where shy and uncertain around one another.

And that made Jasmine highly uncomfortable. They're relationship had suddenly _de_volved!

They had gone back to square one!

"So," Started Richard making Jasmine raise her gaze shyly to him. In a slow and measured tone he spoke getting straight to the point, "A long time ago…I hurt you by doing something I'm still regretting to this day…" Jasmine's jaw tightened as she looked away from him with broken expression, "and then you get me back by totally _rejecting _me when I-"

Jasmine quickly stated, "No I wasn't! I wasn't trying to get you back I was simply-!"

"It's cool Jasmine." He said uncaringly, "I totally deserved it."

Jasmine furrowed her brow unsurely as she looked back to him carefully.

Richard looked away, "So we're even now." Jasmine frowned with slight disapproval. She didn't really want to think of their relationship like that.

He slowly continued, "But now that we're…you know even I…" Richard turned an almost lost expression to her, "I don't really know where to go from here…"

Jasmine watched the water ripple strongly due to the party goers splashing.

For a moment nothing was said between them.

Richard waited for her response while Jasmine thought of her next words.

But as time carried on he soon grew restless and bored with the wait.

With an almost uncaring air about him he raised his hand to place atop of her soft brown head of hair before (quite roughly) ruffling it up in the manner one would do their loving dog. Her curly brown hair was thrown into a state of disarray before she flinched from his touch whilst quickly raising her hand up to grab against the offending hand.

She looked up to him with wide brown eyes while his dark gaze looked down to her with an almost hidden amusement.

A light smile tugged at his lips.

Jasmine spoke, "I hate that…"

His gaze softened and his smile grew, "I know." He spoke lowly.

Jasmine couldn't help but blush and Richard was quick to pick up on the fact that she was still lightly holding onto his hand.

Uncertainty hung between both of them.

As said before their relationship had somehow reverted a ways back, and they were once again right back where they had started.

And neither one knew where to go from there.

But it must be figured that if you're back at the beginning with no idea where to go one has no choice but to simply start all over again.

Except this time do it right.

Jasmine allowed a soft squeeze to Richard's hand neither one breaking their gazes.

"Tell me again…" She softly spoke through pink cheeks, "Tell me that you still feel that way for me…"

Richard's smile grew as his hand tightened around Jasmine's.

He gently returned the squeeze…

…

"Uhg, I can_not _believe it!" sneered Heather her silver eyes narrowing as she watched Jasmine and Richard just a ways off sitting close to one another speaking lowly with sweet smiles on their faces.

"What is she doing? I know she's not getting back with that idiot! For fucks sake!"

A plate and hamburger in her hand Tory looked up to see what Heather's disdain was.

Upon seeing Jasmine and Richard together she smiled, "Aww, that's cute. You know I always thought that-"

"Shut up, Tory!" Snapped Heather fiercely making said girl flinch, "This is just another tragedy in the making! And when he breaks her heart again I'm gonna be the one that has to pick up the pieces! _Again_!"

Tory said nothing as she watched Heather unsurely from the corner of her eye.

She was to wise to say any words of discontent.

Instead she smiled and attempted a change in topic, "Heather, how bout a drink?" With a smirk she said, "Ericka's older brother's brought some booze she's only a allowing a choice few to get some though."

Heather huffed, "Thanks but no thanks." Looking to the makeshift buffet table she said, "For a while I think I'll only stick to canned sodas when I go to parties."

Tory frowned but gave a light nod, "Understandable…"

For a moment Heather allowed her gaze to search over the table finding only two liter soda's of every drink imaginable but no canned drinks.

Heather looked to Tory, "Where are all the canned drinks?"

Taking a bite of her hamburger Tory spoke around her chewing, "I think there's some in the coolers in the kitchen."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Alright, while I'm gone fix me a hotdog. Mayonnaise, lettuce and ketchup_. No mustard_ Tory!"

"Okay!" Cried the other girl almost in exasperation.

"I mean it! Last time you fixed me a hotdog you put mustard on it!"

Tory stared incredulously before furrowing her brow, "When was the last time I fixed you a hotdog? Do you remember all the times I fixed you hotdogs or what?"

"Just do it!" Snapped Heather making her way back towards Ericka's house, "And don't screw it up this time!"

Tory took another bite of her hamburger, "Fine." She muttered, "But then maybe you should fix your own hotdogs."

"What?" Heather called back.

"Nothing!" Tory smiled making Heather roll her eyes before continuing her way to the house.

Tory's smile only grew and she fought the urge to laugh.

…

Inside the house was fairly empty only a few kids inside to get items out of the fridge or out of the many coolers on the kitchen floor. Some sat in Ericka's living room simply talking; the real party was outside so this was a nice place for a little quite.

Upon entering the few who remained inside greeted Heather happily, all with the same greetings Heather had been getting all day.

'Congratulations for graduating.'

'Sympathy for her recent ordeal.'

And 'Best wishes for the second season soon to come.'

Heather drank it all up as she took time to stand and talk with friends from her graduation class.

After making promises to come and talk to them again Heather made her way into the kitchen, she passed V on her way there who gave her the same greeting.

Heather and Veronica weren't really that common of friends but Heather was aware that she had been worried for her as well and was very grateful.

V had someone waiting for her back outside so the association was quick, as they parted ways both girls extended luck for the future.

There were only a few kids in the kitchen who spoke to Heather sociably as she moved to one of the open coolers.

Upon finding her drink, a nice cold can of diet Dr. Pepper, Heather said her departing words and turned making her way back the way back the way she came.

Opening her soda with a soft fizz and snap Heather's attention was completely stolen by a guy who called out to her telling her to save him a dance.

So Heather would readily admit that her sudden crash was nothing at all her fault.

In fact it was more so this guys fault for not having moved out of her way in time!

Some of her soda spilling to the ground Heather gave a sharp glare, "Hey-!"

She paused her breath catching in her throat, she swore for a second her heart stopped.

Silver eyes widened and her mouth dropped her can of soda dropped to the ground spilling messily everywhere.

Duncan only had time to send Heather an irritated glare as he wiped off a few drops of soda she had spilt onto his shirt before his attention was turned to everyone else in the kitchen who greeted him hearty cries of,

"Ohmygod you made it!"

"Long time no see dude! Where've you been!"

"Dude…you look like…_Duncan_ again!"

To which everyone shared a laugh, for as it were Duncan had showed up, green mowhawk, piercings and all!

Just as everyone remembered him in Total Drama Island.

Heather only stared as Duncan and the small crowd continued their excited talk of the delinquent's arrival.

She furrowed her brow before her lips thinned into a frown of disapproval.

It was almost strange to her. Heather wasn't usually the one to left out of crowd.

Heather crossed her arms, glaring daggers as the delinquent happily took in her spotlight.

What happened to 'Oh my god Heather you went through so much on prom night! Glad to see you're doing okay! We were so worried!'

Suddenly it was all 'Hooray! Duncan's back again! How awesome!'

Yeah, about as awesome as getting hit by a bus!

With a sudden ferocity she called out, "What the hell are you doing here!"

The kitchen instantly silenced and it was then that she suddenly had everyone's attention.

But more importantly she had_ his_ attention.

And when she thought about it later, that had been the only thing that had really mattered at the time.

Duncan furrowed his brows at her vexing glare, "I was invited."

"By who?" She demanded.

"By a lot of people." He answered breezily.

"Name_ one_!"

Duncan smirked, "What you think I'd crash my _own_ graduation party?"

"This isn't _your_ graduation party! You didn't even graduate you idiot!"

"I _still_ got my diploma and I am_ still_ part of this class."

Heather fumed her gaze shifting to the side as she tried to think of another argument, "Oh yeah!" she cried looking back to him in triumph, "Well did anybody tell you that this was a surprise party for me! So you-"

"Yeah I know," Duncan supplied offhandedly and uncaringly, "It was a surprise party for me to. To wish us luck in the second season." Upon Heather's shocked look Duncan reminded, "I'm going to be in the second season to. Duh."

"Wh-what?" Heather looked to the crowd of kids who now stood watching the duo with amusement, "This party was supposed to be a surprise party for both of us?"

A girl answered, "Well yeah sort of…but you see we kinda thought that Duncan would be a no-show so we kinda just did the surprise part without him."

"See." Duncan supplied all knowingly, "So I _am_ supposed to be here."

Heather looked to him with a glare, Duncan grinned, "You're so damn full of it, it's always gotta be about only you!"

"How the hell do you show up late for your own party!"

Duncan smugly corrected, "_Fashionably_ late."

In irritation Heather stormed angrily before him pointing a threatening finger in his face, "You're _past _fashionably late, now you're just plain late!"

For a moment Duncan stared, then a grin of pure amusement split across his features as he remembered an argument almost just like this one from some time ago.

Heather fumed irritably allowing her hands to rest on her hips still glaring him down.

She tried not to let the amusement show. She remembered this.

Everyone else continued to watch completely entertained.

Completely smug and arrogant Duncan played his part, "Good times huh babe?"

Completely venomous and rude Heather played hers, "If by good times you mean horrific instances in which you ruined my life then yes!"

Duncan laughed in amusement and Heather couldn't help her lips to pull upward into an almost playful smirk.

He moved closer to her she stood her ground raising her smirk up to him.

Leaning casually against Ericka's kitchen counter near her side he supplied,

"So ice queen," He replied smoothly allowing himself a sharp smirk, "Tell me how's it been?"

And, yes, she was supposed to have been mad at him but for the moment she had allowed herself to forget why.

He was back again.

That's all that mattered.

She grinned before playfully poking him in the chest.

"You tell me delinquent."

He smirked back.

…

It was only a week's time.

But there was this undeniable satisfaction for them just being in the same room again.

Talking, arguing.

Though they were both careful to ignore a certain subject.

They weren't ready yet.

They needed time.

Eventually they had moved their conversation from the kitchen to the living room.

It was them and very few other's as well. They spoke greeting the delinquent and the queen bee but other than that kept to their own conversations letting them keep to theirs.

At one point Heather asked, "Did you talk to Jasmine?"

Duncan shook his head, "Nah, I didn't get a chance to. I saw her before I caught up with you though. She was out there with Richard." He looked to her with a grin, "See? Didn't I tell you those two were sweet on each other?"

"It's just a tragedy in the making…one that I will eventually have to fix. Again!"

Duncan gave a light shrug, "Whatever." Looking to her with genuine curiosity he asked, "So when'd she get here?"

"This morning…apparently she was at the graduation ceremony…I didn't notice though." Heather said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I was way too preoccupied."

Duncan snorted, "With what? How you came out looking in the graduation photo?"

Heather shot him a mean glare, "No doofus! Today was Sarah's birthday!"

Duncan furrowed his brow, "Oh." Then upon remembrance, "_Oh_!"

He sat up a little straighter with a look of complete regret, "Shit babe, I forgot all about that! That was today?"

Heather stared for a moment before a small smile bloomed on her face and her eyes softened in gratuity, "Yeah it was. But don't worry about it…I never told you the day. For once you're not at fault delinquent."

Duncan frowned, "Yeah but…" He looked away unsurely, "I still feel like I should give a gift to the kid or something…"

Heather's smile grew as she leaned back against the couch they sat on, her leg crossed nicely over the other as she raised a hand up to push her shades further up.

"Don't worry so much about it. I told her you said 'Happy Birthday.'"

Duncan stared, Heather said, "She was very happy with that."

For a moment longer Duncan continued to stare before his lips pulled up to an amused smile and he gave a light chuckle, "Oh…Oh she was huh?"

"Hm." Was Heather's only word of agreement, "Anyway, Jasmine met me up at the graveyard." With a soft smile of remembrance Heather said, "We're not fighting anymore…we made up."

Duncan uncaringly stated, "If I remember correctly_ Jasmine_ never was fighting at all. It was_ you_ who was hittin' all the low blows, babe."

"Not my point." Heather replied sassily crossing her arms across her chest.

Duncan fell back lazily against the couch, "Yeah, whatever."

For a moment silence enveloped them.

Duncan raised a dull dark blue gaze up to find Heather watching him carefully,

"What?"

She furrowed her brows giving her head a light tilt, "I still say you look better without the mohawk."

Duncan blinked before his lips pulled into an almost amused smirk, "Bet I still know how to turn you on though."

Heather scoffed looking away from him with a roll of her eyes.

It was a tactic used to hide her blushing features.

He still noticed.

He pretended not to…not yet.

They weren't ready.

After a moment's time Duncan muttered, "I got you something."

Heather looked back to him in shock.

He stared expecting her to say something…when she didn't he moved to go through the inside pocket of his hoodie jacket pulling out a rolled up crumbled brown paper bag.

He handed it to the queen bee, with uncertainty and slight caution she took it.

Duncan gave an irritated look, "It's not a bomb or anything…" he quietly replied not quite meeting her gaze.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

She raised a brow at him.

This time he couldn't deny the light smirk that quirked on his lips, "I swear it doesn't belong to another girl this time."

Heather gave a look of complete un-trust but began the work of unrolling the bag, she paused when Duncan supplied, "And it's not one of those damn Hello Kitty thing's your freakin' obsessed with!"

Heather looked to him, her silver eyes aglow with amusement and a grin on her lips.

He _remembered_ that!

"Are you talking about Kuromi? I am_ not_ obsessed! I just happen to think it's really cute!"

"You're too old for that shit." He muttered with a grin of his own.

She laughed, "Shut up!"

Having successfully unrolled the paper bag Heather then reached in to pull out her supposed gift.

For a moment she stared questioningly at the item.

And then a look of dawning spread across her features, her eyes softened with understanding and a warm smile pulled at her lips.

Watching her expression carefully Duncan felt his own lips pull into a smile.

"Well, well, well," Heather supplied lightly looking to a certain CD case with certain incriminating features on them, "just what I always wanted…" She looked to Duncan with a light rise of her brow, "How did you know?"

He grinned before giving an uncaring half shrug, "Just a guess."

She looked back to the CD case before unzipping it open to find all the small slits for the CD compartments full. Each one containing the evidence of her highschool prank back at the beginning of school.

The disk's that had started it all.

Heather looked back to the delinquent with slight confusion, "But I thought…the last time I saw these Shawn had them…"

Duncan nodded, "Richard found them on Shawn when he was taking him to get his beating's checked out."

Heather stared, "And they're all here?"

Duncan nodded, "Every last one of them. Feel free to destroy them whatever way you like."

Heather gave a light chuckle, "Oh, Duncan darling, I'm not going to destroy them."

Duncan frowned at the name calling but couldn't contain his slight surprise, "You're not?"

With a pretty smile Heather replied, "_Nooo_, of course not," Then looking down to the disks in her hands a truly wicked grin formed on her features, "I'm going to _murder_ them!"

Duncan nodded almost understandingly, "I can see you've givin' this some thought."

Heather looked to him with a smirk, "This may be the greatest gift you've given me delinquent. Maybe you're not as stupid as you look…maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome." Duncan said dismissively having heard it all before.

Heather gave a light laugh, "But seriously…thank you…"

Her smile was truly genuine and it caused Duncan to stare for a moment before allowing his own smile to form, "Don't mention it."

Heather looked to him, he returned the gaze…for a moment nothing was said.

She smirked before leaning back comfortably against the couch, "You know," she stated conversationally, "You completely ruined my senior year."

He smirked back watching her with a dark gaze of amusement, "_You _started it."

And there was something between them which only the both of them could understand.

In the end it caused them to laugh.

Because the whole thing seemed_ so_ ridiculous now!

Through her laughter she spoke, "You're such a pain in the ass, do you know that?"

He grinned, "Takes one to know one."

They're laughter died down and Heather lowered her gaze thoughtfully to the disks that sat in her lap.

For a moment they sat in silence.

Duncan watched her searchingly…almost scrutinizing.

Heather blinked when his voice carried out to her conversationally,

"Take off the sunglasses."

She looked to him sharply, "What? Why?"

"Cause I said so."

Heather looked away uncaringly, "Screw you…"

Duncan resisted the urge to give an amused chuckle as he moved closer to her, "Cause I wanna see your face, that's why."

Heather frowned her silver eyes narrowing disdainfully at the ground.

Duncan watched her carefully, "I'm not trying to be an ass or anything."

"I look like shit." She muttered lowly, almost woefully.

Duncan looked away with an irritable, "_'Tch'_, yeah right."

Heather's gaze flickered to him then to the ground, her brows furrowed in disdain.

A moment of silence passed before Duncan became impatient, raising his own hand toward the sunglasses on her face.

Heather quickly jerked from his touch, "Don't!"

He gave a look of annoyance but before he could say anything Heather grudgingly muttered, "I'll do it…" before raising her hands up to the sunglasses on her face.

With a little unease and self consciousness she moved the dark shades from her face.

He furrowed his brows as he took in the dark bruising just below Heather's right eye it was the only strongly visible mark left on her face from the incident.

With the delinquent watching her so closely Heather was sure to keep her annoyed gaze lowered to the side.

Duncan, taking hint of her insecurity, lowly muttered, "Listen babe…I'm just gonna throw this out there…you look pretty badass with a black-eye."

Heather huffed with a roll of her eyes but Duncan took notice of the light quiver of her lips upward. That itself gave him confidence to grin, "I'm just saying."

Heather allowed a soft chuckle, "Shut up moron."

But she paused with a start when she felt a light touch to her chin; Duncan quickly retracted his hand when Heather's shocked expression suddenly turned on him.

"What are you doing?" she quietly demanded.

"I just wanna better look at it."

Heather's brows furrowed indignantly, "You coulda just asked!"

Duncan scooted closer to her, "Just hold still." He cupped her chin tilting her head up.

Heather fumed as Duncan examined her bruise.

Without thinking about it with nothing more but irritability Heather scowled,

"Christ, Duncan, didn't you get a good enough look the other night?"

Duncan's dark blue gaze quickly flittered to her own, and Heather tensed.

For a moment they simply stared.

The other night.

His touch dropped from her and he looked away. Heather re-lowered her gave.

And they still weren't ready.

Swallowing thickly Duncan quickly made to change the subject, "So tell me, is four eyes doing a dime for the crime?"

For a moment Heather was silent before quietly questioning, "A dime?"

"It means ten years."

"Oh…" She gave him a side glare, "well why didn't you just say_ that_ then?"

Duncan gave her a dull look, "Answer the damn question."

Heather returned her gaze to the ground. She took her time before answering, "He was found guilty of all charges, so the judge gave him five years for attempted rape charges and an additional five years for battery and assault." Heather smiled, "And then he gave another fifteen years for the rape of a girl named Becka, who was able to testify against him after she found out about his arrest."

Duncan stared in surprise, "No shit, there were others?"

Heather nodded and Duncan gave a dismissive scoff before looking away, "Well if karma's anything, old four eyes will be getting plenty of his own medicine in prison."

Heather blinked before a mean smirk pulled on her features, "Hey…yeah." She said really thinking Duncan's statement through, her mean smirk turned to a taunting grin, "I might just go visit him sometime…see how he's doing." She said with nothing but vile intentions in mind.

Duncan looked to her with a stern glare, "Not without me you're not."

Heather looked to him; she ignored her increase in heartbeat.

"Knowing you, you'd probably do something stupid to get yourself thrown on the wrong side of the bars."

Her expression instantly changed to a scowl, "Oh look who's talking!"

Duncan only gave an amused chuckle.

Heather moved to re-place her sunglasses onto her face but was cut short when Duncan reached over to quickly snatch the designer shades out of her hands.

Heather glared, "Give them back ass."

"No."

"Jerk."

Duncan smiled before holding out her sunglasses for her to take. She continued to glare at him for a moment longer.

Then she quickly moved to snatch the sunglasses away.

Duncan pulled back just a little more quicker.

His smile grew into a grin and Heather crossed her arms with a huff.

"I don't like people seeing my face!"

He gave a half shrug, "Well get over it."

With a loud groan Heather said, "I can only hope it's cleared up in two weeks."

Duncan leaned forward resting his forearms against his legs in a hunched over position.

"Two weeks…right." He said lowly.

Heather looked to him.

And silence engulfed them as they both thought of what awaited them in two weeks time.

It would all be so different between them once they returned to the show.

For a moment Heather stared at his lowered gaze imagining that maybe that meant something to him.

But in the end she knew she would only be fooling herself.

And it was in that moment she just had to know.

"Duncan."

"Hm?"

Heather stared for a moment before opening her mouth to speak…scared of the answer it took her a while for her voice to work,

"Why…did you leave me alone in the hospital?"

Duncan's gaze was quick to hers.

Heather tensed, his dark blue gaze looked shocked almost incredulous.

He sat up straight, "_Leave_ you?"

Heather looked away taking in a deep breath, "Yes, leave me. I mean one second you're worried and pushing me to get to a hospital and talk to the cops," Her anger slowly began to build as her voice raised slightly, "And then the next thing I know is…you're gone! You_ left_ me! Just like that! Just like-"

"I never_ left_ you!" He snapped almost angrily making Heather seethe.

For a moment nothing was said as they sat glaring at one another then Duncan lowly started, "Didn't your dad tell you what happened that night?"

Heather blinked a look of confusion now on her features, "My dad?"

After they had arrived at the hospital, it hadn't taken long for Heather to be signed in for a simple procedure of cleaning up scares and getting her swelling to go down.

But Heather could have killed Duncan when the delinquent told the doctors of her near rape experience.

For it was now their duty to do a more thorough examination of her attack and a possible rape kit even though she told them again and again she hadn't_ actually_ been raped.

And truth be told after the ordeal she had went through just _hours_ ago the last thing she wanted was to be prodded and poked and looked at in such a disgraceful manner! But upon the call of a probable rape it was said to be protocol.

After the humiliation and degradation was through Heather had been left alone in her room ready to rip the delinquent to shreds.

No sooner had the patient door opened a quarter-inch, Heather had began her tirade of obscenities toward Duncan.

Only to find it wasn't Duncan…Heather had been surprised and ashamed to find her mother rushing to her in pajamas and sneakers her face full of fear and tears running down her cheeks.

Heather hadn't known how to react as her mother engulfed her in a crushing hug, her words mumbled by tears and hysterics.

Heather had cautiously allowed her arms to wrap around her mother's embrace with no words to calm her.

Her mother had been so fearful.

For just the faintest second she had been under the impression she had lost another daughter.

Heather had learned that her parents had come to know of her condition through a call from the hospital.

Another lovely reason why it would have been better to keep what had happened a secret.

The last thing Heather wanted was her parent's worrying for her…and so close to Sarah's big day as well…

How she wanted to hurt the delinquent…but then again…her parent's would have had to find out one way or another.

Heather was wise to the fact that she couldn't hide a truth like that forever.

Although she wasn't very much against the idea of keeping it off just a little longer.

Her father had followed in soon after…and it had taken all three of them to help comfort each other.

Duncan never showed…and Heather didn't ask.

But it had hurt…still did.

Heather stared at the delinquent in strong confusion, "My dad? What does he have to do with anything-?"

"You're dad thought I was the one that raped you!" Shouted the delinquent in such a rise it took Heather by surprise.

Duncan looked away from her in dark irritability as Heather continued to stare in shock,

"H-he _what_!"

Angrily Duncan looked back to her, "You're old man rushes into the hospital and guess who's the first guy he see's? Me and him get into a huge argument and when he accused me of…of…" A mean smile pulled on Duncan's lips and he gave a humorless chuckle, "I coulda killed him for that one…"

Heather stared shock but before she could say anything Duncan continued, "Fortunately for him the cops showed up. Telling me Shawn was trying to press charges on _me _for assault."

"_What!"_

"I know!" scowled Duncan, "That idiot's completely out of his fucking mind!"

"But Duncan I spoke to a cop! I told them what happened! They couldn't-"

"Yeah babe well technically my rap sheet speaks louder than whatever _you_ have to say…"

Heather stared, "They arrested you…?"

Duncan glowered angrily at the ground, "Yeah…I was held overnight." His dark blue gaze narrowed angrily at the ground, "The stupid old man had to help me out of trouble again…"

Heather cringed lightly, "He's not…making you do anything is he…?"

Duncan gave a deep sigh before grudgingly stating, "No…he said, the sight of seeing me behind bars was humor enough to repay him. Then he took a picture for his fucking facebook page!"

Heather lowered her gaze to the ground, "Oh…"

Duncan looked to her raising an irritable brow.

That was all she had to say?

"You were…in prison…that's why you…?" Then she paused as a sudden thought crossed through her mind, looking to him she quickly cried out, "But then why did you never call me or anything to let me know! Why didn't you try and contact me! I was…!"

She looked to the ground with a dark glare, "After everything…! You never even checked in to see if I was okay!"

Duncan stared for a moment before giving a disbelieving scoff and roll of his eyes, "Geez Heather I didn't think I _needed_ to!" She looked to him with an unpleasant expression. He quickly spoke, "What I mean is I knew you were alright. I knew that Shawn had been arrested soon after me and you're parent's were with you…" He looked away then back to her, "I mean…_you_ being _you_…you're not the type that needs her hand held through a moment of crises babe." His smile grew and he gave a short snort of laughter, "And what the hell would I look like calling you up at all hours of the day asking if you were okay? Like you wouldn't just bounce right back from-"

"Duncan!" Heather interrupted irritably, "That's not…! This isn't…!" She huffed before fixing the delinquent with a mean glare, "This isn't one of those…stupid games between us! I was seriously…!"

She stopped glaring at her lap where her hands rested in tight fists.

Duncan stared at her.

For a moment they sat in silence.

"…I'm sorry…"

Heather looked up to the delinquent.

He looked to her his expression unreadable, "I thought that…you would want your space…" He spoke slowly almost cautiously, "And…you know me I would…probably just do something to…piss you off or whatever…"

Heather's frown deepened, Duncan's dark gaze shifted to the side then back to her.

And when he next spoke his tone was firm with the need for her to understand, "But I did _not _ditch you."

Heather looked away with slight annoyance not yet sure if she was ready to believe that,

"Did it really matter that much to you?"

Heather swallowed thickly but otherwise kept her silence. Her heart was beating just a little too fast…though what this moment meant to her she had no idea.

She had no idea what to think of now.

Duncan watched her closely before lowering his gaze to the ground, he was nervous and uncertain but he forced himself to speak anyway,

"Listen babe…that night…in the cemetery…" Heather's grip tightened against the CD case in her lap, Duncan paused to steel himself…it was a long pause, "You…when you said-"

"S-so did you really go back home after the whole ordeal was over!" Heather interrupted quickly.

Because they still weren't ready.

Duncan stared at her for a moment before slowly answering; "Yeah…Mom was expecting me and my brother back home so…" he trailed off here.

Heather raised an uncertain gaze up to him, "You didn't tell…?"

Duncan's expression startled, "My folks?_ No_!"

Heather nodded softly looking back to the ground.

Just down the hall in the kitchen they could make out the sounds of the other party goers.

But the living room was near deserted…save for the two of them.

Duncan looked unsurely about them before moving in closer.

His knee gently touched Heather's.

She pretended not to notice.

He leaned in close and spoke lowly, "Heather…I really think we need to talk about…that night."

Heather's frown deepened, "Why the hell would we do that Duncan?" She looked to him with an almost accusing glare, "Why would you think I would want to bring that night back up?"

Duncan met her accusing glare with one of his own, "I know you don't want to think about it, but we need to discuss what…what you sai-"

"I was distraught, _okay_!" snapped Heather fiercely, "I was just saying…any stupid shit that came to mind!"

Duncan looked to her, his expression unreadable.

Heather fumed looking away, "So…can we just drop that…"

Duncan looked to the ground, his brows furrowing.

He kept his silence.

And it carried on between them.

Finally Heather spoke, quiet and slowly and completely detached,

"You and me…we make a _terrible_ couple…" Duncan looked to her Heather returned his gaze, "…don't we…?"

Duncan said nothing his expression still unreadable.

"Me and you…" she looked away with a light shake of her head, "I mean…after all the crap we had to put with because of each other…" she allowed her lips to pull into a mocking smile, "With everything that happened…over this…this whole," She gave a short, bitter chuckle, "This whole crazy year…"

She trailed off into silence.

For a moment longer Duncan continued watching her carefully, then pushing himself up to rest against the sofa's backrest he lowly muttered,

"Well babe I gotta admit…you're not lying about that one."

Heather's mocking smile was quick to slide off her face.

Raising a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck Duncan said, "I mean we were just _faking _a relationship, and it still somehow turned into a fucking fiasco."

Heather said nothing and did well to ignore the tightening in her chest.

Looking to her with a light a smirk Duncan then said, "But at least we still managed to have fun in _some_ aspects huh gorgeous?"

Heather's silver gaze rose to meet his darker gaze.

Duncan again leaned in closer toward her; he raised a gentle hand up to touch lightly to her knee.

And in a tempting tone that Heather was thoroughly familiar with he spoke, "So you can't really say…it was all bad, right."

With a steady resolve and racing heart Heather quickly moved her hand down to push Duncan's hand away.

"Don't do that idiot." She spoke firmly.

But the delinquent noticed her flushed cheeks and her tense disposition.

He smirked before quirking a knowing brow, "Why not?" He challenged leaning in close in a way that was both playful and dead serious.

But when Heather next spoke all the playful banter for the situation was suddenly lost, her next words caused the delinquent to still and force a certain reality between them that he had not really been ready to accept yet.

"Because it's over."

She had spoken quietly but he had been so close to her he had heard her as clear as day.

He stared and she stared back.

"That part between us…is over."

It had been over for a long time…and it was time for both of them to come to grips with it.

Duncan slowly moved back and Heather lowered her gaze away from him.

From the start…the very beginning they had both been very aware of this happening.

They had both seen this ending coming…

Why did it still sting…?

The silence that followed next was the longest.

But the thick atmosphere was suddenly broken by a sudden,

"Heather!"

Both Heather and Duncan looked up to see a cheerful Ariel standing there in a bikini with a towel wrapped about her waist.

"There you are! Hey Duncan."

Duncan gave a light nod with just the barest hint of a smile.

Heather said, "What do you want Ariel?"

Sensing some tension her smile faltered slightly, "Ah…we've been wondering where you've guys run off to…Everyone's looking for you two."

Heather looked to Duncan and he looked back to her, then back to Ariel, "We're gonna be out there in a second…" he answered lowly.

She gave a quick nod, "Yeah sure," She quickly began to make her way leave obviously feeling uncomfortable, "Take your time." And she was gone.

And they were once again caught up in their silence.

Duncan took his time before muttering, "Well…we should probably-"

"Right," Heather quipped uncaringly "I mean you're probably gonna want to say bye to everyone before you leave." She moved to stand before shooting him a pointed look, "_Again."_

Duncan quickly followed suit.

"Don't make it sound like that."

Heather raised her brows, "Like what?"

"Like, what I'm doing is so cold. I haven't been home for months, mom's been nagging me, I haven't seen my friends in forever, and pretty soon I'ma be leaving again for the second season of Total drama."

Her CD case secure in one hand Heather lowered her gaze to the side some of her resentment easing away.

With a half shrug Duncan said, "And it's not like I'm leaving _right now_."

Heather looked to him and he gave a light smirk.

Heather allowed a small smile of her own at the thought.

He raised a brow, "But when I do leave, you'll behave right? I mean you won't go around getting raped by whack jobs will you?"

Heather gave a light glare, "Well actually I was thinking about hooking up with sleazy strangers I find on kinky porn sites and meeting them in rundown motels on the far side of town wearing nothing more than see through lingerie and heels," She gave a thoughtful look, "But I don't think _that _could possibly lead to sexual abuse."

Duncan gave an un-amused glare, "…I believe you're being completely sincere."

Heather sneered, "Idiot."

Again another long silence followed.

Her silver gaze lowered to the side then back again Heather softly inquired, "So after tonight I'll see you in two weeks…right?"

Duncan gave a quick nod, "Yeah, right…two weeks."

Neither one really meeting the other's gaze, they stood there.

Waiting for the other to say something else.

Heather pursed her lips and Duncan ran a hand through his green Mohawk.

"So uh…" Heather quickly looked back to him, he spoke, "Just to be clear, me and you…we're still gonna be cool…on the show that is?"

Heather stared before a light smirk pulled at her lips, "Well you'll be competition again." Duncan grinned, she looked away nonchalantly, "But I guess we'll still be able to socialize…_sometime_."

Duncan allowed a light chuckle, "Right…well that should be interesting."

"Yes it will."

They shared one last glance, he gave her one last smirk and she gave him one last grin.

They both understood this would be their last moment together until the show.

They stared…waiting for the other to say just one more thing.

Silver and dark blue both became searching.

And in the end it was him to make the wrong move…as it usually was…he never cared much for boundaries anyways.

He took one simple step and he was suddenly just before her and he was suddenly dipping in low.

And in the end she knew she'd regret it…as she usually did…but she never cared much for her many regret's anyways.

His lips were on hers gently with just the barest hint of urgency and her hand quickly shot up to lightly touch at his shoulder.

For a second it was perfect.

And the next second it was over.

He leaned back and Heather looked to him with half hooded silver eyes.

Again they were caught up in silence, again they hoped for the other to say _something_.

Duncan frowned moving to take a step back from her; he looked to the ground, then back to her, "So…two weeks then…"

But in the end…they still just weren't ready.

"Two weeks…" Heather spoke softly.

They shared one last glance and then together they both made their way toward the back door where the party was still taking place.

They didn't speak again the rest of the night.

And after that they didn't speak again for two whole weeks.

~TBC~

Next chapter we'll finally be ready for Total Drama Action! Are you excited? I'm excited!^-^ My final chapter soon to come, it almost makes me sad...ah well, till next time!


	27. One…Last…Try

The Hostile Hookup

Okay so here it is _FINALLY! _The final chapter of The Hostile Hookup! _Wooo! _And I know it was frustrating waiting all this time for the last chapter when the other chapters came so regularly on a daily basis. Idk what happened to me on this last one for some reason the motivation just slipped away. I'd write a little bit one day and then weeks would go by until I finally felt like writing again. But here it is finally! Um, this is probably gonna be a little choppy and rushed but hopefully not to bad so. Also there may be some Occ going on around here...or something cause this chapter will contain some TD characters that I've never wrote before. So in advance I just wanna say sorry for that.

Now on with the last chapter! *Yaaaayyyy*

Enjoy!

* * *

One…Last…Try

Her teeth clenched together in distaste, as she desperately tried to keep her anger in check. The young girl stomped purposely through the crowded airport toward her destination.

Right at her side, she was followed enthusiastically by a talkative boy. Tall and slime but just a few inches shorter than she.

Every now and then he would turn his pretty aquamarine eyes to her in admiration and she would make a valid point to ignore it.

Both of them carried large bags of luggage. (Though at first the boy had kindly insisted carrying hers his attempts at carrying her bags _and_ his had ended in a pathetic struggle.)

The girl wore a mix of dark and blue colors. From her dark brown hair that fell just a little past her shoulders now streaked with blue, to the fishnet stockings and heavy boots upon her feet. Her nose was pierced, she wore blue lipstick and her dark eyeliner was heavily done upon her pale features.

The slime boy who stayed fast to her side had grown some over the school year but sadly not enough to outgrow the girl beside him. His hair, like hers, had grown out as well and now his light brown tendrils fell in a shaggy style stopping just at his shoulders. His style, though, was still clean cut as he wore a simple button up collared shirt over dark jean pants and sneakers.

The goth girl's dark eyes moved swiftly about the airport in a frantic search but all she saw was a crowd of unfamiliar faces throughout the terminal.

She paused in her walk.

Not really noticing her plight the boy carried on with his one-sided conversation,

"So then we went to Hawaii for our family vacay over spring break and wouldn't you know it? People recognized me from_ there_ to! It's insane how big we've gotten I mean…you know It's not enough that I am now one of the coolest kids at my school, but then it's like…you have people _outside _of Canada who know your name! And wanna get to know you and…" He puffed out his chest lightly as he shot the girl a sly side look, "You know so many girls have been tailing after me lately wanting my number, but you know what I tell them?"

"This…isn't right." The girl spoke absentmindedly, "There should be others too right…? I mean…unless we…are we early or something…? Shouldn't someone be here to pick us up?"

"I tell them, sorry ladies, but I'm taken." He gave a light chuckle as he looked nervously to the ground, "Although…you know I'm not_ really_ taken or anything." Least she got the idea that he's not available, "I just say that cause…well I'm still kinda holding out for…" he gave another nervous chuckle, "This one girl who I've been crushing on for…a while now…" He stared at her with a loving gave before leaning in closer toward her. So caught up in searching for a familiar face the girl didn't notice, "Actually I think she's in love with someone else but…even despite that I believe that we belong together and…someday…someday really soon I'm gonna tell her how I feel." Leaning in hovering just over her shoulder he breathed in deep causing some strands of her dark brown hair to move gently.

"Cody!" Snapped the girl turning so instantly that for a second they were nearly nose to nose! Cody gave a startled cry before quickly backing up to fall over his wheeling suitcase flat on his butt.

She gives him a strange look as he quickly picks himself to his feet straightening out his cloths he quickly spoke, "Yeah, Gwen what's up?" not really meeting her gaze as he moved to pick up his roller suitcase.

She continues to give him a strange look, "Dude…were you like…sniffing my hair just now?"

Cody gave quick bark of laughter, "_What_? Sniffing your hair…? Yeah right what do you take me for Gwen?" He continued to ignore her gaze as his face grew red, "Some kinda…weirdo…or something…?"

Gwen furrowed her brows.

An hour and a half plane trip with him had made her almost accustomed to…these weird little habits of his…_almost_.

She rolled her eyes skyward, "Why…_oh why_…did I take my brother's stupid dare and sign up for this show?"

Cody quickly jumped on the subject, "How is your brother doing by the way?"

She looked back to him with a tolerating glare, "Cody, I need you to do something for me."

His expression turned anxious, "Anything! I…I mean…" He cleared his throat and calmed down a little casting a disinterested gaze to the side, "I mean…yeah sure what is it?" He finished coolly.

Moving closer to the boy she raised a hand up to cup his cheek before forcefully returning his gaze to her, "I_ need_ you to focus!" Cody blushed, Gwen scowled, "We need to find the other contestants and that snake-in-the-grass Chris before we're left behind." She slowed her words down for emphases, "Do you get it?"

Cody gave a completely smitten smile, "Anything you say Gwen…"

She heaved a doubtful sigh before releasing him allowing her hand to fall back to her side.

Cody said, "But I doubt that Chris will leave us behind. I mean without us there's no show."

Gwen gave a mocking, _'Pfft'_ and another roll to her eyes, "Yeah right. He doesn't need us. We're basically the background characters." With a detesting narrowing of her eyes the goth girl said, "If he wanted I bet that slim Chris could make a whole season with just…that insane red-headed girl,"

"Izzy." Cody supplied.

"Or Latoya…? Oh no…uh…La…La…?"

"Lashawna?"

"Yeah or that guy with the cowboy hat-"

"Geoff."

"Oh and don't even get me started on that one couple the dude with the mowhak and that CIT girl! Uhg, you won't believe how so many people in my hometown were all into the bad boy and good girl thing. Asking me questions like, 'What's their relationship like?' And 'Will there be any D/C moments in season two?' God if I know! Why the heck should I care!"

Cody grinned, "Duncan and Courtney. Yeah I got questions like that at my school to. I would've answered them but I could never get in touch with Duncan or Courtney to find out for sure."

"Oh and don't even get me started on-!" Gwen paused sending Cody a puzzled look, "What…? You tried to get in touch with them?"

With a half shrug Cody answered, "Well yeah…I tried to keep in touch with everyone from the show."

Gwen frowned. She remembered getting constant e-mails from the tech-geek during her school year. Sometimes she would e-mail back…mostly not.

Cody said, "I kept in touch with, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy, D.J. Ezekiel, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Harold and you." He gave a thoughtful look, "I asked Bridgette for Courtney's email multiple times, cause I knew they still talked but she never delivered." With a half shrug he said, "As for the others I just couldn't get in touch or didn't care to." With a light smile he said, "I'm guessing you didn't…?"

Gwen frowned, "No…the only person I kept in touch with was Trent…"

Cody blinked, "Not even with Leshawna? I thought you two were tight."

Gwen lowered her gaze in slight guilt. Long distance relationships really weren't her thing.

She had just assumed everyone would cut ties as soon as the show was over. Trent, however, was a whole other story cause they were dating (and even so it had still been a strenuous relationship. They had only been able to see each other four or five times within the long months!) And she didn't count Cody cause he was an obsessed nut job. She wondered if everyone had kept in touch with at least some people from the show? And if they did would they resent her for not even trying?

Cody's light smile fell away.

Gwen suddenly looked unsure and highly troubled.

His heart began to speed.

It was an opening, a chance to give her some comfort. A small opportunity that would bridge that gap she always placed so properly between them.

His smile resurfaced as he raised a hand up to place gently upon her shoulder.

Gwen looked to him with a start.

"Hey," He started gently causing Gwen to raise her brows in slight surprise, "Don't wor-_GAAAHHH!_"

Gwen gave a startled scream as Cody was suddenly tackled by a grinning flash of red and green.

"_WHHHHHHEEEEEEE CODY! HAHAHAHA!_"

The widely grinning red head screamed!

…

"What terminal were we supposed to meet at again?" The tall girl muttered lowly her long dark hair pulled back in a loose braid that fell just past her shoulders. Her appearance was intimidating for she was very muscular and had broad shoulders and wore a perpetual scowl upon her features. She also wore a simple tank top, sweat pants and sneakers.

"Ah…terminal D…I think." Spoke a boy who was amazingly taller than the girl. Intimidating as well though his muscular exterior was nothing but a farce to the gentle giant he truly was. A dark do-rag was fitted comfortably upon his fade, he wore long jean pants, sandals and a light gold collared t-shirt.

"Well what terminal are we in now?" Spoke the other boy smaller of the two and lean though well fit. His dark brown hair was tamed by sports band fitted around his head. He wore a simple white t-shirt and red basketball shorts, sneakers and sweat wrist bands as well.

All three of them carried suitcases or backpacks of some kind.

The girl snarled, "Freakin' terminal _E_ Tyler! For Christ sakes we've passed by about fifty million of the signs marked terminal E! What are you blind or stupid!"

Tyler flinched at the sudden verbal attack before glaring at the larger girl but before he could get a word in edge wise the other boy promptly spoke on his behalf,

"Whoa, whoa Eva! Calm down now!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Nancy boy!"

He recoiled slightly as Eva's anger then rounded on him but he slowly continued, "It's been a long flight, we're just a little tired and hungry and-"

"None of you dimwits had to sit _two hours_ behind a screaming baby! Or next to a fat sloth who drooled when he slept!"

With a roll of his eyes Tyler said, "Come on D.J. let's just leave her. We could get along much better without miss crabby cakes."

The front of Tyler's shirt was instantly seized in an iron death grip as Eva glared daggers down at him, "You wanna go little man! I'm already at my wits end and you are_ seriously_ pushing it!"

Tyler instantly grabbed at the fist that was tightened to the front of his shirt, "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing! Psycho bit-!"

"Eva let Tyler go! You're hurting him!" Cried D.J. as fear began to well up in his eyes.

"Oh I'll let him go alright! After he apologizes for the name calling!"

Tyler angrily glowered, "What, you think I'm scared of you! I can totally take out anything you can dish! I usually don't hit on girls but seeing as you look so much like a dude I'll-!"

The rest of Tyler's sentence was instantly cut off by Eva's loud enraged scream and with the superhuman strength of twenty men she easily picked Tyler up completely from the floor!

Tyler screamed as she raised him up over head one hand still fisted against his shirt the other hand grabbed at one of his legs as she easily held him high over her head!

D.J. also screamed as Eva then gave a mighty thrust throwing the poor boy quite a ways to crash head first into a cart that had been piled on with suitcases!

With a loud crash the cart tipped to the side dropping Tyler along with the hundreds of suitcases to the ground with a thud!

DJ along with many traveling by standers stared wide eyed and mouth agape the damage Eva had done.

Tyler gave a pained groan from his position underneath the luggage.

Eva gave a triumphant grin, "Yeah! That's how we do it at my house bitch!"

…

"Hurry, come on this way!" Cried a small boy as he ran down the terminal with another boy at his side, "I heard a girl totally threw this guy like over five feet!"

The other boys eyes widened as a grin grew on his features, "Seriously!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Cried the first boy, "They're saying it was one of the stars from Total Drama Island!"

Those last words instantly caught the attention of a blonde girl, who quickly turned toward the sound of talk but the two boys had run past by now,

"Did you hear that?" She asked her green eyes scanning the perimeter.

"Hear what?" Asked a handsome boy disinterestedly though the easy going smile was still easily noted in his voice as he held a handheld mirror up before him watching his every feature with poise expertise.

For a moment the girl continued to look about the airport before returning her gaze back to the tan boy who sat before her, "Nothing…" she said with a slight pout, "I thought I heard the mention of Total Drama Island."

He grinned at his reflection checking out his perfect teeth, "We're supposed to be meeting up outside terminal D. I don't think this is it."

She watched him check his perfection in the mirror, a slight smile pulling on her features. He was vain…but god he was gorgeous.

"Did you hear the flight attendant announce what terminal we arrived in?"

"No, I wasn't listening." He replied, again, disinterestedly before rising beautiful baby blue eyes up to her, "Why don't you go find out?"

She pursed her lips a light blush forming on her cheeks at having his gaze on her, "I…Yeah…o-okay…" she lowered her gaze to the side, "But I…what about Geoff?"

Then she looked to the open gate of the recently landed plane.

The one they both had just got off of.

Passengers were still departing. But no sign of her boyfriend yet. They had arrived together but their tickets had been purchased by the Total Drama production industry and they had been disheartened to find that they were not seated together. They couldn't even find anyone willing to change seats with them.

So Bridgette had retired to her seat and Geoff had retired to his. Though Bridgette had been surprised to find another Total Drama contestant on the same plan sitting just across the row from her seat! So although she had missed Geoff she wasn't lonely…and she had a very nice view of eye-candy.

Bridgette smiled down at him taking in his appearance, "Well you haven't changed that much in nearly a year Justin," And she was right. Justin McGorgeousness was still the same hunk of man from the island; he wore stylish sandals and comfy fitting faded jean pants that still showed off his perfect butt. He also wore a pink tight fitting collared shirt from the Gap. Bridgette said, "Geoff would probably recognize you."

The blonde herself was wearing a red tank top and jean shorts and sandals. She also wore a dark gray zip up hoodie that was two sizes too big for her, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Justin had asked her about it on the plane. She had told him the terminal had been to cold so Geoff had given her his hoodie to keep her warm. Obviously their relationship hadn't deterred over the near year of the shows break.

Justin smiled, "Well there you go."

Bridgette moved to begin her way toward the Customer service stand, calling out, "He's wearing his usual cowboy hat and a white shirt!"

"Right, right." Justin supplied uncaringly before muttering, "Who could forget that accessory clashing _hat_?" And he gave a soft chuckle in amusement.

He returned his attention back to the mirror not even bothering to look to the rest of the passengers departing the plane to watch for Geoff.

In the end he had been snapped out of his handsome revere by the sound of a sudden thud near his side.

He jerked to attention instantly looking up to find a dull glaring large headed boy standing before him,

"Justin." Was his snide greeting.

Justin stared unable to place a name to the boy. It definitely wasn't Geoff. Though Geoff's appearance was soon followed near the large headed boy's side.

"Oh…you were right Noah it is him." replied the blonde boy pushing his cowboy hat back to scratch at his head.

Noah stood wearing jean shorts that stopped just a little past his knees an un-tucked button up shirt the sleeves rolled up and complete with a loose black tie and sneakers. His hair was still slightly long and he didn't seem to have grown much. His attire made him look like a rebellious honor student.

Geoff, as Bridgette had said, was wearing a thin white shirt with a low v-neck and dark jean pants and flip flops. His ever loved cowboy hat sat proud upon his head.

Justin smiled, "Noah…yes. So sorry…your uh…how do I put this nicely…easy to forget."

Noah gave a smirk his brow twitching up ever so slightly, "Well you would be to if you'd but down the mirror honey. You're the only one vain enough to be in front of a mirror every twenty four seven."

Justin gave an amused chuckle, "Vanity…my favorite of the seven deadly sins."

Noah's gaze lowered causally over Justin's taught stomach, "Really? And here I thought it would be gluttony."

Justin's winning smile was quick to slip away as his pretty eyes widened with slight horror,

"What…? Are you…? Are you calling me fat?"

"No, no." Noah smoothly replied, "Not fat…I'm saying the added weight looks good on you. You look jolly. Everybody likes jolly people."

"You seen Bridge, Justin?" Asked Geoff scanning the crowd curiously.

Justin was quick to his feet, "No wait a minute, I jog, I do my cardio I eat healthy dietaries everyday! I am the peak of perfect weight."

"_Riiiight_ of course." Noah said cynically, "And we're all _very _impressed. No one's judging you…_out loud_. Because really your weight problem is_ your_ problem and no-one else."

"I don't_ have_ a weight problem!" Snapped Justin before looking unsurely to his stomach, he stood up tall to make sure he wasn't missing a tall tell budge. He became unsure, "Do I?"

"Okay I've found out we're in terminal E…so we need to head for D that way." Bridgette replied upon her return.

Geoff instantly moved to engulf her in a hug making her laugh, "_Woah_ there handsome! It's only been a few hours!"

"I _missed_ you!" Whined Geoff making Bridgette smile fondly at him before taking off his hat placing a kiss on his head then setting it back down upon his crown of blonde hair.

Then looking up she instantly beamed with a happy, "Noah!"

"Hello Bridgette." Replied the bookworm with an uncaring sigh. Justin ignored them as he continued looking to his stomach from different angles.

For a moment Bridgette tried to yell at Noah for never responding to her emails but was distracted with Geoff happily placing kisses all over her face with loud dramatic smooching sounds!

She laughed playfully pushing her boyfriend away, "Geoff stop!"

"Oh my god." Noah replied rolling his eyes, "I think I'm going to be sick. Can we please get this fright fest underway?" Grabbing his things with an irritable _'Tch'_ he then muttered, "I don't even know what I'm doing here. It's not like I'm going to _be_ in the second season."

Grabbing his things and some of Bridgette's Geoff called to him, "Don't sweat it dude! I hear there's gonna be a special role for all you guys who aren't in this season!"

Taking up a few of her bags Bridgette distractedly called to Justin, "Come on Justin, we're outta here." Then taking Geoff's free hand she made to move closer to him asking, "A special role for the guys who didn't make it into the second season? Like what? And how do you know about it?"

"I have no idea babe. But it was in the e-mail the producers sent." He smirked at her, "You really need to pay more attention Bridge." He teased making her give him a playfully chastising look.

His own belongings in hand Justin followed after them before miserably calling, "Bridgette…do you think I'm fat…?"

…

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Cried a certain green Mohawk sporting boy as a larger much more heavier boy stumbled about clumsily his arms full with heavy suitcases and bags.

"Watch it Owen! For all you know I could have some valuable fragile things in those bags!"

The hulking boy only gave a large smile, "Sorry Duncan…I-it's just that with your luggage and mine…I-I'm really having a little trouble seeing where I'm going." Slowly he suggested, "Maybe if you take a few…"

"No can do big boy." Duncan said allowing his gaze to wander casually, "You could use the heavy lifting as you're once a year daily workout. Hey do you see the exit anywhere I need to get outside for a smoke."

Wearing a large blue t-shirt and black jean pants and sneakers Owen gave a light pout, "Hey you know…I lost weight over the year."

Duncan looked up to him with a rise of his brow.

For a moment they simply stared.

Duncan asked, "Seriously…?"

Owen's pouting became more pronounced, "No…But I _tried_! Honestly I did! I actually took gym class seriously, no skipping or anything! I cut back on the sweets and even tried to jog and-"

"Yeah, yeah that's great Owen." Duncan said only half listening as he continued to read the overhead signs looking for an exit.

He had found himself sitting only a few seats behind Owen though according to the larger boy that plan had been his second plan ride.

Duncan had been slightly surprised (and disappointed) that Heather had not been on the same plan as him. They were only a few hours from one another; they should have been coming out of the same area.

And why the heck did Owen need to take _two_ planes? He had asked the larger boy this and Owen of course being the happy bliss that he was, hadn't really questioned it because he hadn't really cared. He had just been excited on the prospect of seeing everyone again and had practically suffocated Duncan in a bear hug when he saw him.

Sitting in his seat for the long plane ride to his destination Duncan had did a lot of thinking about this.

Now call him crazy if you wanted but…it wasn't at all_ possible_ that the producers had set up this crazy twisted plan arrangement with a hidden purpose?

Or maybe he was just being paranoid?

Cause after all what purpose could it hold to send them on randomly unnecessary routes to get them to their destination?

…

Laughing so hard the handsome man grabbed at his sides as tears pooled at his eyes, "And so…and then I persuaded the producers to send out tickets to the campers with random insane routes to get them here! And I had it planned so that they would meet up with the people they can't stand and be forced to endure hour long flights with them!" He finished breaking down into more boisterous laughing!

The man was slender and had a slight tan with dark hair falling down to stop just before his shoulders with roguish stubble. He wore a dark gray v-neck shirt over a whit sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up jean pants and sneakers.

The tall, muscular and much darker man laughed hard with him. He was undeniably older, wore a simple button up brown shirt with black slacks and an apron.

He gave a mean grin showing off the slight gap in his teeth, "That's a good one." He chucked cruelly, "So who'd you pair who up with?"

With a winning smirk the man gave a half shrug, "Who knows. They all kinda hate each other, so there really wasn't any wrong way to go about doing this."

With another evil chuckle the dark man said, "A nice long ride with one of their annoying cast mates is just what these snot nose brats need after a nice comfortable break. It'll get them all geared up and ready for the next season."

"Chef, my man, that's exactly what I was thinking." The younger man said before giving a perfect grin.

The two stood in front of a large bus parked in front of the busy airport with a long line of dark cars parked behind it.

Having just arrived the two barely took notice in all the studying gazes and looks of slight astonishment.

But soon recognition began to break out and before long they began to acquire a slight crowd of people that stood around them with curious talk upon their lips,

"Is that who I think it is?"

And

"Those are the guys from Total Drama Island! The hosts!"

And

"Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet! No way! It's really them!"

As the crowd became larger Chef looked to the host, "I think it's about time to bring in the muscle."

"Well when you're as big a star as me, what'd you expect?" asked the grinning host as he then reached into his back pocket to pull out a dark walkie talkie. Pushing the device on he was met with a moment of static before bringing it to his lips, hitting a button and speaking,

"Yo, this is McClean. We're gonna need some boundaries set up here."

Seconds after the words were spoken all of the black cars opened to relieve a group of burly men in dark suites as they quickly made their way on either side of the Chef the host and the bus and began to keep back the growing crowd of fans.

"We love you Chris McClean!" Cried a group of overly excited girls causing the host to turn to them to flash them the perfect smile.

With proud blushes the girls squealed loudly. Chef rolled his eyes.

"Don't feel too bad Chef." Chris said snidely, "This is just all the glamour and glitter of being in the lime light. And your just not there yet. But fear not my least liked companion cause very soon even you will be able to gain a portion of my fame and-"

"OHMYGOD! IT'S EZEKIEL!" Cried out a big boned red head before fainting into the crowd as the fans went insane!

With expensive shades on and a large 'E' hanging on a gold chain around his neck the homeschooled boy made his way out the airport.

Sporting his big tongued shoes Ezekiel wore jean pants that hung down from his waist a yellow basketball jersey over a white t-shirt and his ever loved toque. He was suddenly overcome by loud cheering from fans as he made his way down the path that was cleared from the crowds by the large security men. With a grin of his own Ezekiel waved happily at the fans and even paused for a moment when a hyper active girl with a strongly noticeable head brace reached out a note pad and pen to give a quick autograph.

Chris's dark eyes narrowed, "What a ham."

Continuing his way toward the host the homeschooled boy placed his stuff down before happily greeting, "Chris McClean! It's been a while, eh!"

Chris made to stifle a chuckle, "Yeah it has…any problems getting here?"

Ezekiel gave a light half shrug, "Yeah, it was cake walk eh."

Chris's chuckles instantly stopped, "Bull crap!" He cried suddenly rounding on the smaller boy, "I know you had some crazy co-star getting on your nerves the whole plane ride here!"

"Oh no, I didn't take a plane here. Dad says planes are untrusting in a way that metal shouldn't be able to fly eh. We drove here. It was a three day drive but well worth it to stay on the ground."

Chris scowled irritably with a roll of his eyes while Chef grinned, "Looks like your plan has some flaws huh T.V. boy?"

"Huh, what plan?"

"Nothing." Muttered Chris moodily.

But it didn't take him long to put two and two together.

Furrowing his brow he asked, "What, did you want me to get paired up with someone from the show on the plane in hopes that they would drive me bonkers?"

Chris heaved a deep sigh, "Of course not. That would just be unpleasant…for you."

Ezekiel raised his brows, "And you're supposed to have my best interest in heart eh?"

The host smirked while Chef chuckle, "Alright I'll admit that I'm not the nicest guy out there but come on Zeke. _Seriously_? Would I really set it up just so you would have to sit for hours next to someone you can't stand? Or someone you're uncomfortable with? Or someone that'd bring out your very worst…?"

…

"Hooray!" Cried the bright blue eyed bubbly girl, "It's like a family reunion!"

Simultaneously the raven haired girl and the large dark skinned girl cried out "Shut up Lindsay!"

The raven haired girl angrily cried, "I swear to god if you say that one more time I'm gonna-!"

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Sneered the larger girl, "You know, for as long as we've been apart it's a damn shame to see you're still just as vile and mean as ever!"

"First of all, I'll say what I want, to who I want, when I want to! And second _you're_ one to talk! All these months have gone by and I see no one has still taught you about style! Or how to put down a fork!"

With brown flats, skinny jean pants covered by a yellow one sleeved shirt adorned by a pretty orange floral design the larger girl moved taking threatening step toward the other girl. Her hair was done up in large dark pony tail and large hoop earrings framed her lovely features.

"_Ooohh_, that is _it_!" She sneered while the raven haired girl rolled her eyes uncaringly, "I am gonna put a world of hurt'en on-!"

"LaShawna my sweet don't do it!" Cried out a new voice as LeShawana was suddenly stopped by a tall and skinny gangly boy grasping tightly to one of her arms.

LeShawna rolled her eyes, "Boy what the hell are you doing now?"

"Yeah?" Snapped the raven haired girl, "And did you get our bags?"

"He's not you're butler!"

Lindsay said, "I remember my bag cause it has a big sunflower on it." She grinned brilliantly, "It's good to have little things that help you remember."

Heather who wore a short denim skirt and a white sleeveless blouse that was left half unbuttoned and tied up so that it showed off her midsection and white sandaled wedges, nodded before replying, "When your dumb as hell, yeah it does."

Lindsay pouted wearing jean pants she also wore a white blouse but hers was covered by a black tight fitting vest that cut low leaving her generous cleavage to show and on her feet she wore her infamous cowgirl boots. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low pony tail.

LeShawana angrily cried, "Will you leave that girl alone!"

"Back off _sista girl_! You didn't have to sit with her a whole two hours I did!"

"_So_! I had to sit with Harold and you don't see me biting his head off with every little comment he makes!"

The dark haired girls lashes lowered with intent, "Of course not? Why would you do that to your own boyfriend?"

LeShawna's eyes widened in shock as she incredulously cried, "_Boyfriend_!"

Harold's face turned red, "S-seriously!" He looked to LeShawna with loving eyes, "I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Hell no!" she angrily cried as she tried to pry the nerd off her arm…though his grip had tightened considerably.

The dark haired girl smirked, "I bet you two even snuck off to join the high mile club a few times as well."

"I am gonna ring you're neck!" cried LeShawna once more advancing when Lindsay cried out,

"Hey how do you join the mile high club anyway? Cause this guy asked me to join with him when I was making my way to the gate, but before I could ask him any questions about it he walked off laughing with his friend. Is there a pamphlet for it or anything? Cause I love joining clubs!"

For a moment nothing was said as all three stood staring at Lindsay.

She smiled at them expectantly.

Releasing his hold on LeShawna Harold said, "It's not really a club Lindsay…you see when people say join the mile high club what they really mean is-"

"No! No! No! _Shhhhhh_!" Cried Leshawana instantly rounding on the nerd grasping tightly to his shoulders, "_Don't."_ She hissed lowly, "We'll just leave it alone."

"What? Why?" Cried Lindsay now curious as to the secrecy.

"_Awwww _don't worry," cooed the raven haired girl as though speaking to a toddler, "We'll tell you when you grow up to become a big girl!" Then turning a dull glare on Harold she snapped, "Twiggy grab the bags and let's go!"

And with that she began her march toward terminal D.

Fuming moodily Lindsay made to follow while LeShawna sneered after the retreating girls figure.

"Oh, I can't stand that little witch! Here boo," She moved to help pick up some of the bags, "I'll help you out."

Harold grinned as he picked up his own share of bags. He had somehow grown more tall and lean and wore a simple collared green shirt and jean pants and black vans slip on shoes. His face no longer carried the small traces of acne but he still wore his green lens glasses.

"I'm you're boo now?"

LeShawna smirked, "Don't push it."

…

Wearing black Capri pants and a fitted purple tank-top and black wedges the light skinned girl made her way grudgingly toward her destination. Her bags held slung over her shoulder she tried her damndest to ignore the ever going talk that surrounded her.

"So then me, Sadie, Trisha and Sabrina took my aunt's car and drove down to the beach and you'll never believe who was there!"

The light skinned girl gave a loud groan.

A tall heavy set girl wearing a mini jean skirt and a tight fitting pink tank top and pink wedges carried a backpack on her shoulders and a few cases of luggage in her hand. Her black hair fell in a dainty bob just past her chin.

She grinned pulling her freshly glossed pink lips, "Go ahead Katie! Tell her! Tell her who was there!"

"_Katy Perry!_ Katy Perry was doing a live concert for the opening of the Spring Break party Courtney!"

Courtney's jaw clenched as Sadie let out a particularly loud, '_Eeeeeeeekkkkk!'_

"We knew there was gonna be live entertainment, you know concerts and stuff, but not _Katy Perry!_ We all freaked out! It was so totally awesome!"

Katie continued happily walking alongside Courtney being sure to keep up with her purposely quick strides. She wore a matching outfit as Sadie.

"Best Spring Break _EVER_!"

"_Oh_…my god…" Courtney muttered under her breath, "How the heck did I end up on a plane with these idiots…?"

They had both been talking non-stop about their school year since Courtney had horrifically found that her plane seat was right _between_ the two wanna-be twins.

"What was that Courtney?" Asked Sadie happily.

The brunette only glowered.

Katie happily said, "Oh my god Sadie, maybe Courtney had a totally sucky spring break!"

Sadie gave a loud gasp, "Oh my god Katie you're probably right!" Her onyx eyes looked to Courtney sympathetically, "Was it totally sucky Courtney?"

Courtney's glare lowered to the airport floor.

She remembered her spring break…she remembered it very well…

Courtney's scowl deepened as she quickly shook of those dastardly memories.

"I fucking _hate_ him!" She hissed under her breath.

But Sadie and Katie were talking again and had completely missed her comment.

The brunette tried her damndest to ignore them but her restraint at lashing out at the two girls was dwindling fast.

All of this hostility was slowly bubbling into a dangerous overload.

Sadie had just said something that caused both girls to fall into their trademark,

"_EEEEEEeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk_!"

Courtney flinched feeling every fiber in her being convulse.

She was slipping into madness she was sure…and she wasn't surprised.

Being stuck on a plane between Sadie and Katie for hours, she was sure her murderous actions would be quite justified.

Raising a shaky hand to rub at her poor tortured ears Sadie suddenly screamed out,

"Oh, oh, oh! Look, look! It's Duncan and Owen!"

Courtney's gaze jerked up in time to see Duncan standing far off on the side of the crowded walkway looking exasperated as he waited for the larger boy who was at the moment buying him a snack from one of the many overpriced vendors.

She stared stricken for a moment as a series of emotions flooded through her at once.

Surprise, embarrassment, uncertainty, humility, jealousy, hurt but the one that stood out above all the rest, anger.

Courtney was hardly aware of her surroundings anymore.

Katie was speaking to her, slyly teasing her about her relationship with the delinquent, asking her if she'd missed him over the months…

But Courtney wasn't listening.

She was shaking, her anger from the last time she'd seen him boiling up again.

Her onyx eyes narrowed with anger…now that she thought about it he had gotten off _so_ easy.

And then…almost as though he could sense the anger emancipating off of her dark blue eyes moved to land on her.

It only took a moment for Duncan to recognize her. He paled as his eyes widened in horror.

And Courtney scowled horribly.

Finally…some purpose for all this suppressed anger!

…

"Get her off me! Get her off me!" Cody screamed as he rolled about trying to disengage himself from the red head who had taken to licking him affectionately like a dog come to greet their master.

Gwen watched with wide eyes as Cody continued his struggle unsure what to do.

"Um…hey…crazy girl! Uh…Izzy! Izzy right! Get off him! You're gonna hurt him!"

The red head only let out a loud laugh, "I missed Cody _SOOOOOOOOO_ MUCH!"

She wore torn jean pants, a green tank top that showed off her midsection, green flats and green wristbands just past her hands. Her red curly red hair fell lose and free in a style that made it fall long to frame her face but came up in a bob at the back.

She sat up on her knees squeezing the shorter boy close to her chest, "_Yyyyyeeeeeeee_, Cody! So so so so so totally awesome to see you again!"

Cody struggled for breath; in hindsight he was slightly surprised.

He couldn't really remember him and Izzy being so close to warrant this kind of reunion.

Sure he had kept in touch with her…but a few emails really wasn't worth all this!

On the same trail of thought as him Gwen furrowed her brow, "Huh…I didn't know she and Cody were that close…"

"I'm sure they're not," Came a sudden voice from behind the goth that caused her breath to still and her heart to quicken, she quickly whirled around to find Trent standing just a few steps behind her with Beth at his side both eyeing the red head who was momentarily breaking the ribs of poor Cody, "That's just Izzy's way of greeting people. She did the same to me when we met up on the plane."

"Me too." Beth Grumbled as she readjusted her pack strap on her shoulder.

An easy smile slid on Trent's face as he raised his gaze to the goth, "How ya-?"

He was instantly taken by surprise by the happy hug the goth suddenly caught him up in.

Dropping his own bags he then opted to enthusiastically return the hug, "Two months to long?"

It had been two months since he was last allowed to visit her.

"Way to long." Gwen said as she pulled away to look up to her boyfriend with a smile.

Trent grinned as he raised a hand up to tuck some of her hair behind her ears, "I thought you were gonna get it cut before we came back to the show?"

She gave a half shrug, "Was. But I waited too long…by the time I remembered I decided to just let it be."

Trent leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I like it long."

Gwen smirked, "You once told me you like girls with short hair."

"Was your hair still short when I said that?"

"Ah-yup."

"Well that's why."

Gwen rolled her eyes but raised her hand up to run lightly through Trent's hair, "And what's up with you? You went and let your hair get all shaggy dude."

Trent's hair fell fully down to his chin in a tasseled look. He wore faded jean pants a dark red shirt dark sneakers and carried his guitar case dutifully over one shoulder.

"Hey, guess I'm a procrastinator to." He grinned, "I was supposed to get it cut…but as you can see…"

Gwen smiled but her next words were cut off by,

"Come on Cody! What are ya man or mouse! Show me your best move!"

Looking towards the other two Gwen and Trent both paled to see that now Izzy had Cody in some kind of leg choke hold while the poor boy struggled to escape her gasping for air!

With a mortified look upon her features Beth cried, "Izzy you're killing him!"

With a look of annoyance at her fellow cast mates and all the attention they were gaining Gwen grudgingly asked, "Please tell me you weren't saddled with this for an _entire_ plane ride?"

With a grudging look of his own Trent answered, "Yup. And you remember that little problem Izzy had with flying on airplanes?"

Gwen looked to him as he finished, "It didn't go away."

"Bummer." She tried for a reassuring smile, "Well at least you were spared her wrestling moves."

Trent frowned, "Don't be so sure…I think deathly headlocks are Izzy's way of letting one now she missed you."

Gwen gave a light snort returning her gaze to the other two, "Well it's good to know that she didn't miss…"

She trailed off slowly as her onyx eyes widened and the color drained from her already pale face.

Izzy was no longer choking the smaller boy but instead looking at Gwen with wide inquiring green eyes.

A large grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame slowly split across her pretty face,

"Ohhh _Gweeeeeeeennnnnnn_!"

…

"Finally, FINALLY!" Cried out a more than irritated Eva as she, D.J. and a highly disoriented Tyler made their way out the airport.

The fans that were still being held back by the large guards screamed in recognition at the TDI kids.

D.J. shyly smiled and waved back extremely shocked at how wild this caused the crowed to go.

Eva ignored them with a haughty sneer.

Tyler staggered about awkwardly holding a pained hand to his head.

The trio made their way to the host who greeted them happily welcoming them to the soon to be second season.

Ezekiel who still stood outside the grand bus moved to happily greet his fellow cast mates with a growing excitement that was beginning to stir within them all.

Suddenly the crowed surged with insane fandom as Bridgette and Geoff walked out of the terminal hand in hand and shocked expressions at the fans who greeted them.

Following them was Justin and Noah earning them another round of screaming from fans as Justin waved happily thoroughly enjoying the attention while Noah continued on as though the mob of fans wasn't even there.

He made his way quickly toward the host and the small group as Justin made to sign a few autographs and Geoff and Bridgette stopped to talk with some of their over eager fans.

Eventually the three made their way toward Chris who gave them all the same greeting as before.

The eight contestants happily greeted each other from their long near year separation.

…

Gwen's breath came out fast and gasping as she gradually began to feel herself tire from her high speed run through the airport. She was lost now and in her desperation to get away from Izzy she had lost track of Trent, Beth and Cody.

But still…

She could hear her catching up fast not too far behind! Running like a wild animal on all fours her expression wild and grinning Izzy moved rushing past shocked travelers gaining closer and closer!

Gwen quickened her pace! That Izzy was such a_ freak_!

She'd turn this coming corner and into this next terminal and she'd lose herself in the crowds during her few seconds of being unseen by the crazy girl, then she'd hide out in one of the airports bathrooms till the coast was clear!

With this plan in mind Gwen made a sharp turn at the next corner hoping she was far enough from the red head to disappear for good but it was all for not as she suddenly found herself crashed hard into another figure knocking them both to the ground!

It had been such a painful hit that those standing nearby gave out sentimental _'Oohhhs!'_ as they eyed the two teens unsurely.

"Owww…" Gwen moaned as she moved to sit up only to find her body pinned by none other than Duncan!

She stared in slight disarray as the punk slowly pulled himself off her, "Holy shit…" He muttered rubbing his now sore head, "Damn what the fuck are you doin' cuttin' corners like…?"

He stared and slowly realization came to him, "Gwen?"

Gwen blinked still feeling as though all the wind had been knocked out of her.

The green Mohawk was definitely familiar…but what was his name again?

Crap maybe she should have kept that complementary gift of the first season that the producers had sent them…she could have watched it before this little reunion and not feel like the loser who had went and forgot everyone's names!

Suddenly a fierce scream brought them back to the present danger!

"_DUNCAAAAN_!" Screamed the C.I.T as she raced toward the fallen punk tearing past anyone who got in her way her expression in a blind rage, "Get back here and take your beatings like a man!"

The punk was quick to his feet, and Gwen was quick to call,

"Watch out! Izzy is-!"

The red head suddenly cut around the corner as well!

Gwen grabbed against the delinquents shirt and yanked him back down on the ground just as Izzy pounced!

Flying over them and crash landing straight into a very pissed of Courtney earning a sharp and startled scream!

Izzy screamed to, but it was more so because she seemed to thoroughly enjoy the fact that Courtney was screaming and took it as some kind of game.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF GET OFF!" Cried the CIT as she kicked and flailed about!

Duncan again was quick to his feet this time bringing Gwen up with him, "Come on let's get out of here." He muttered with a rushed panic urging the goth girl along with him.

"Hey I remember you!" Cried Izzy happily, "You were the bossy girl who yelled a lot and told everyone what to do and got cheated off by Harold! _HELLOOOOO_ Bossy lady!" And to Courtney's horror Izzy then began to lick her face!

"Ack, Ahhhh! EWWWW, _EWWWW_!" She began to kick more fiercely, "Gross get off get off!"

"Whooo! Let's wrestle!" And then Izzy began to roll them both about the floor trying to pin outraged girl to the floor!

"What are you doing! You…! _PHSYCHO_!"

Izzy laughed, "You remembered my nickname!"

As she pinned Courtney on her back grasping tight against her wrists the brunette screamed, "I swear if you don't let me go this instant you'll be on the wrong end of a painful and _brutal_ beat-down!"

"Eeny meeny miney moe!  
Catch a spider by the toe!  
If he hollers chow him down!  
That's how you get to funky town!"

For a moment Courtney could only stare flabbergasted.

Izzy's tongue hung out and she began to pant like a happy dog.

Slowly the CIT spoke, "What…the…_fu_-?"

"Izzy!" Came a sudden cry that instantly caught the pinned girl and the red head's attention.

Izzy's silly expression was replaced by that of joyous shock.

Out of breath and red in the face Owen stood with Katie and Sadie rushed at his sides.

"OWEN!" She screamed happily quickly picking herself from Courtney to race toward the larger boy who instantly dropped the bags he was holding to rush to the crazy girl and grab her as she leapt into his arms in a long overdue hug.

Katie and Sadie shared a look before happily gushing, "_Awwwwwwwwwwww_!"

With a dull glare Courtney picked herself up from the floor her hair askew and her expression soured.

"Whatever…"

…

Outside with the still growing crowd of fans Trent, Beth, and Cody had all made their way out of terminal D and were currently greeting fans as they made their way toward Chris and the other contestants.

Following them out was Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna and Harold causing the crowd to surge again.

Lindsay and Heather both happily drank up the attention as fans screamed questions at them and cameras flashed their way.

A stout man with a balding fade cried out,

"Hey Heather! Heather! Say something mean!"

The raven haired girl grinned, "Fuck you mama's boy!"

The crowd screamed with delight causing Heather's grin to grow and Leshawna to roll her eyes in irritability.

"Oh, I don't believe this! Becoming famous for being a bitch! Nah-uh that just ain't right!"

Heather snorted, "Look who's talking! The only reason_ you're_ famous is for being fat and _black_!"

At this Leshawna tensed up with anger, as she quickly swirled on the uncaring mean girl, "What you say fool?"

Heather smirked before playing like she had a little slang in her tone she imitated Leshawna, _"I'm big and loud and proud! Oh no you didn't! You see anyone else with a booty as luscious as mine! You better watch your mouth white girl before you get stomped!"_ Heather grinned, "Without your big ass and you're from-the-street attitude no one would even know who you are!"

"Oh _no,_ you did not!" Leshawna snarled as the crowd began to grow even more excited from the legendary fights between Leshawna and Heather.

"See there you go again." Heather replied calmly as Lindsay quickly made her way from the duo moving past them to get to the other contestants.

Harold nervously replied, "Leshawna my sweet maybe you should just-!"

"No, no, no the season ain't even started yet, and this little piece of trash is already asking for a beat down!"

"Like you could, Aunt Jemima!"

"You little pasty ass, piece of shit!" cried Leshawna moving so suddenly to give the raven haired girl a shove it completely took her by surprise!

She stumbled back and nearly fell flat on her ass but was saved falling backwards against someone's chest their hands moving to her hips to help steady her.

Heather was so shocked by the sudden attack she didn't even notice the crowd go into another uproar the only thing in her mind was to retaliate!

She quickly moved to push herself from whomever she'd bumped into, ready to go head to head with the larger girl, but found that wasn't much of an option seeing as the hands at her waist had tightened into a fixed hold keeping her in place!

"Let go! What the fuck do you-!"

"I _thought _you said you were gonna learn to behave!" snapped an irritable delinquent causing Heather to quickly still in his grasp before quickly turning her head up in a strained angle to see him looking down to her with an annoyed expression.

For a moment she lost her breath.

Her lips parted to say something but no words were made.

Duncan's annoyance eased away as he allowed a hint of smile to pull against his mouth.

"Hey gorgeous…nice to see I still know how to make your knees weak."

Heather bit her lip to keep the smile at bay as she felt her cheeks warm.

With their gazes trained on one another she finally found her voice, "Hey, _yourself _delinquent…"

Duncan allowed an easy smirk, Heather allowed her smile to flourish…and Gwen glowered,

"What the hell…is all this?"

Heather quickly moved from the delinquents light grasp and Duncan casually hooked his thumbs into his pants pockets.

"All _what_?" Heather quickly snapped at Gwen back brushing off her hips as though Duncan's touch had dirtied her.

Gwen only shot Duncan a truly puzzled look which the delinquent didn't quite return as he gave an uncaring shrug to his shoulders.

The fans had quieted down to an intrigued hush and Leshawna and Harold still stood by looking slightly confused as well.

Heather rolled her eyes with a quick scoff, "Geez what's with everyone?" She muttered as she quickly stalked past Leshawna and Harold toward a more than amused Chris McClean.

"Oh, my god." Chris said with a snicker once Heather stood within earshot, "I'm _so glad_ nothing happened! I was totally worried for you Heather!"

"You would have just _adored_ a fight scene." She sneered meanly at him.

"Maybe so, but let's save it for the camera's huh."

Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, and Harold continued on down toward the others as well and soon the crowd was once again cheering for an extremely angry Courtney, a thoroughly flattered Katie and Sadie, and a loudly laughing Izzy and Owen.

And the whole gang was together again.

Duncan, DJ, and Geoff were quick to unite. Lindsay and Beth shared hugs and loud squeals of joy. Cody and Noah spoke on acquaintance terms. Tyler nervously got up the courage to speak to Lindsay…only to find the blonde had completely forgotten about him. Katie and Sadie wasted no time getting reacquainted with Justin. Trent reunited with Gwen taking firm hold of her hand earning a shy smile from goth. Owen happily began to complement Ezekiel on his 'bling' while Izzy excitedly began to lick everyone on their cheeks earning an outraged cry from Eva. Leshawna began to help Harold with the luggage (which was now being fitted onto the bus) lifting the heavy bags from the struggling boys wavering physic. And Heather noticed that Courtney was fervently whispering to Bridgette all the while shooting her sharp glares. Though she pretended not to notice.

The crowd was growing larger and the fans were getting louder and security was having more and more difficulty keeping them at bay.

So it was then Chris called out, "_Alllll _right campers it's about time to start heading out to-"

"We're not campers." Called Gwen casually.

Chris looked to her with an annoyed frown for the interruption.

The goth gave an uncaring shrug, "What? We're _not_…anymore."

With a dull glare he studied her for a moment longer before, "Right…so like I was saying, _campers,_ it's about time to start heading out to our second season! Total Drama Action!"

He called out the title loudly earning a generous stir from the large crowd.

Having moved onto the bus in the driver's seat Chef sat with the bus doors invitingly open.

Noah made an indecent noise underneath his breath, "About time-!"

Taking only a step toward the bus Noah was instantly stopped by the halting hand of Chris McClean who smirked meanly.

"Whoops, my bad. I should have said this earlier but this grand and impressive bus is only for season two contestants."

"_What_!" Cried Courtney

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Snapped Eva angrily.

"I kid you not." Spoke Chris happily, "Hey, but don't feel bad. You guys get to go to our new TDA studio buildings where you will be watching the second season play out challenge by challenge."

Katie squealed happily clapping her hands together as she bounced on the heels of her feet, "So exciting!"

Chris chuckled, "I know, right. You extra's will be riding to your destination via _that_."

He pointed just a way's behind the large TDA bus and behind the line of black cars to an old rickety van that shook and sprouted gusts of dark engine smoke.

Courtney's mouth fell, "_That_ thing! You expect me to ride in _that_! Are you insane! And just who the heck do you think you're calling extras!"

Bridgette frowned feeling bad for her friend, "Courtney, calm down I don't think-"

"Yes Courtney calm down and get in the god damn van." Spoke Heather as she moved pushing past Courtney to make her way on the bus, she paused shooting the enraged girl a smile, "It's not even all that bad. You could almost call it _fit for a princess_."

Then she haughtily made her way on the bus as Courtney screamed, "Don't test me you boyfriend stealing bitch!"

This earned a lot confused looks and comments from the total drama kids except from Duncan who only rolled his eyes and Bridgette whose frown deepened.

"_Whoooaaaa_, lets save it for the second season Courtney." Chris said with a smile, "Oh wait. I keep forgetting you won't _be on_ the second season!" He looked to the other teens, "To those of you who _are_, let's move it!"

At this they began to separate, Leshawna, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Justin, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette (with one last pitying look to Courtney), Beth, Lindsay, DJ, Owen, and Izzy made their way after Heather onto the bus.

Eva, Tyler, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie began to make their way grudgingly toward the bus escorted by three bodyguards one of which had to pull Courtney along as she screamed,

"You'll hear from my lawyers Chris! This is totally unfair! You'll see you'll be sorry! You'll all be sorry!"

From the TDA bus with amused and awed expressions the second season contestants stared.

"And you," She sneered angrily pointing an angry finger at Heather whose brows rose with intrigue, "You think you've won! You think this is over? Oh this is far from over! You'll see! I'll get what's mine! I swear it! This is so not the end!"

She continued to scream angrily at the dark haired girl who only gave Courtney a tiresome and exasperated glare before retracting her head back into the bus.

The rest of the cast however took to waving goodbye to their fans who still continued to scream excitedly at the total drama kids.

Soon the bus took off leaving the fans and the other half of the total drama cast behind.

Soon the bus was filled with excited talk and catching up and news of all that had gone on over their long separation.

Duncan took a seat near the front of the bus next to DJ who happily began to speak with his long departed friend.

Duncan chanced the quickest look to the back of the bus where Heather sat.

But it was so fast it went completely unnoticed.

Heather quickly finds a seat for herself at the back of the bus being sure to avoid everyone already planning how she'll last in this season with everyone wise to her antics.

She chanced the quickest look to the front where Duncan sat.

It's so fast the action is again unnoticed.

…

Duncan doesn't tell anyone what happened between him and Courtney.

That the fiery couple that had once been so popular on the show had sizzled out and faded with disastrous results over the school year. He doesn't have to.

They are now on a busy highway maybe twenty minutes away from the airport and already everyone seemed to have figured out the story between Courtney and him.

And Heather to.

It seemed to have spread like wildfire a sudden change in topic, from Beth's new boyfriend, Harold's stay at wizarding camp, Izzy's temporary stay in a mental institute, Justin's modeling career, to the nasty breakup between Duncan and Courtney and the scandalous and surprising twist that Heather was the cause of it!

The low talk and curious glances to Duncan and Heather weren't easy to ignore.

DJ sat tense and unsure very aware of all the curious looks and whispering that seemed to be circulating the delinquent that sat next to him. Duncan sat with an annoyed glare lowered at nothing in particular waiting for the inevitable.

Waiting for someone to see if it were true or not.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Is it true? Are you and witch lady knocking the boots?"

Duncan tilted his head far back to look up to the pair of mischievous green eyes peering at him from over the head rest.

She was crazy and weird but he couldn't help the amused smile.

"Say what red?"

"Knocking the boots, doing the dirty, plowing the fields, riding the wave, sixty-nining it, making nasty, grinding the-"

"You're making some of those up."

"You're just not wise to the game like I am." A large grin began to split on her face, "So is it true? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is-"

"Ask _her_." Snapped Duncan.

"I'm asking _you_."

"Courtney told me." Spoke Bridgette accusingly shooting the boy a mean glare, "She told me _everything_."

Duncan gave a half shrug, "Don't know why. It's not like it's any of_ your_ business Malibu."

At this there was a lot of low commentary amongst the Total Drama stars. Some of them sent looks to the back of the bus where Heather sat.

Her gaze was fixed on the moving scene out her window seat.

"Are you serious Duncan!" Snapped Trent instantly gaining Duncan's attention, "You cheated on Courtney with Heather? How the hell did that even happen!"

"He got transferred to Heather's school." Answered Bridgette giving a belittling look to the delinquent.

"Hey, hey, hey I didn't cheat on anybody!" Duncan snapped back, "Courtney broke up with me!"

"So you go running into the arms of Heather?" Sneered Gwen with a mixed look of disgust and shock, "Do you remember what she was like last season?"

"Yes Gwen I didn't suddenly gain amnesia over the school year!"

"She was so mean…" Spoke Lindsay quietly as though she didn't really want to be part of the controversy but had to speak her piece.

"And scary." Added Owen casting a quick glance towards the dark haired girl.

"Alright." Duncan said bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead, "Yeah I get it, I get it. Listen, yes, I was transferred to Heather's school…I ended up moving to her town we met up some stuff got kinda crazy and you know…"

Everyone stared waiting for the end of the story.

Duncan gave a half shrug, "Shit happened."

Everyone continued to stare.

Leshawna raised her brows, "That's_ it_?" She asked unconvinced.

Duncan shot her a glare, "Like I said it's none of your business." He looked to everyone, "_Anyone's_ business."

Leshawna scowled, "Well I'm _making _it my business! Now that crazy CIT wasn't the greatest person out there but at least she never, exposed someone's diary on international TV, she never backstabbed anyone with some phony alliance bit, she never stole, or kissed someone else's man, or completely bitched her way to the top just for some stupid game-show! That girl is pure poison and you outta be ashamed of yourself for breaking up a perfectly good relationship for that pain in the ass bitch right there! That's just messed up!"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Leshawna!"

Snapped Duncan as he made to stand up suddenly being mindful to hold on the backrest of his seat.

Leshawna's onyx eyes widened before narrowing nastily as she to stood from her seat though she didn't move much seeing as she sat between Harold and the window, she grabbed hold of the back rest of Geoff's chair who sat in front of her.

"What you say fool?"

"Maybe you should slow down before talking like you know every goddamn thing!" sneered the delinquent.

"Oh, I _don't_ know everything!" Leshawna confronted, "But I know evil when I see it! And I'm tell-"

"But you don't know Heather!" He loudly interrupted making Leshawna's scowl deepen as everyone started slightly at the delinquents angry rise in tone.

"Anyone can be bad," he continued mightily, "Hell I'd be the first to admit I'm not the best guy out there! No one's perfect! No one is _perfectly_ good and yeah there are some way worst than others that are easy to hate. But no one seems to stop and think that the person they hate so much has a life beyond yours has friends has a family, has a back story! It's no big deal to not like someone…but who the hell are you to judge someone without even really _knowing_ them?"

Heather discreetly allowed her gaze to fall back to the delinquent. Her expression unreadable.

Everyone stared stunned…truly unprepared of this outburst from the delinquent, not at all sure what to do or say.

"No one's ever gonna just give you the full story, Leshawna, what you see aint always what you get. Maybe you should think about that the next time you _automatically know_ that someone is evil."

Leshawna leaned in close narrowing her eyes dastardly, "She made her own title as the queen bitch the moment she stepped off that boat onto the island last year. She made it perfectly clear she only wanted to win, no matter who she hurt, who she embarrassed or who got in her way. She made it perfectly clear she didn't want friends so why should I go out of my way to figure out what makes this girl tick? Sometimes people are just bad because they want to be. And just cause you spent a few months sleeping with her don't mean you know everything about her."

"I don't know everything about Heather." Duncan admittedly readily, "But I know enough to stand here and say to all of ya'll, fuck you! If you hate her fine, but don't try and sit here and make me feel like shit for _not _hating her! Heather ain't perfect but…but she's…"

But she'd been screwed over one too many times…and so had he now that he thought about it.

It would be nice…if just for once they stopped guarding everything around them and allowed each other something good.

Why couldn't _they _win? Just once?

Duncan trailed off here allowing this some thought.

Everyone continued to wait for his next words, completely shocked that Duncan of all people was defending _Heather_!

Finally Harold nervously inquired, "She's _what_?"

Duncan continued to hold his silence.

But he was instantly snapped back due to the gentle hand upon his tightened fist which held strongly to the backrest.

His gaze shot up to find Gwen looking to him with an apologetic gaze, "Duncan dude, it's cool. We're sorry. If Heather's your friend that's okay…we're just worried is all. She's really good at manipulating people you know and we don't-"

Duncan snatched his hand from underneath hers, "No…" He muttered lowly under his breath, "It's gonna be alright."

Gwen raised her brows, "What?"

Duncan looked to her, "I think…we're gonna be okay. Don't worry about us."

She stared, "We? Whattaya mean '_we're gonna be okay_' what are you-?"

"Don't worry about it alright!" Snapped Duncan, "You guys just keep going on thinking whatever the hell you want about Heather or me or us. But I'm sick of explaining shit to everyone."

He moved from his seat into the bus isle as everyone stared at him in confusion, "I need to get my shit together." He muttered as he made his way to the back of the bus everyone staring after him in curiosity.

From his shotgun position up front Chris sat turned in his seat watching the scene play out as Duncan now began his way toward the back of the bus.

He rolled his eyes before turning back towards the front, "Better put some speed on it Chef," he spoke casually his tone just barely laced with annoyance, "These kids are already trying to start the second season before the camera's are even rolling! Geez!"

The only person who sat in the back was Justin who like Heather sought solace. He had earpiece buds in his ear (attatched to an mp3 which kept him from hearing any of the controversy that had just taken place) and a handheld mirror out in front of him which he would occasionally smooch at. Duncan rolled his eyes at the scene and continued past.

In no time at all that Duncan found himself standing just before the queen bee.

She sat rigid and straight her gaze now once again focused intently out the window, her face was red and there was a set glare upon her pretty features.

Hands bald into tight fists in her lap Duncan could almost make out the subtle shaking of her slender form.

He casually leaned against the backrest of the empty seat before him next to Heather.

"Hey…this seat taken?"

She continued to glare out the window but lowly hissed, "Go back to the front you moron!"

"Thanks." Duncan replied before plopping down beside her.

"Can you believe them?" Duncan asked gesturing to the group that sat before them still watching them in shock with low comments on their lips.

Heather sunk just a little lower in her seat.

Duncan watched her carefully for a moment, seeing her disposition was still the same he reached out a hand to gently grasp at her knee,

"Hey-"

It was then Heather instantly turned to face him quickly slapping his hand away, "Don't fucking _touch_ me! Just what the hell do you think you're _doing_!"

"I just wanna talk to-."

"_No_! Go back to the front!"

"What's your deal? You said we could still talk on the show."

"That was _then_ this is _now_!" She leaned closer to him as she fiercely whispered, "Things are supposed to be just as they were before we left for school. As if Total Drama Island _just_ finished. Would you have come to sit with me back then?"

Duncan smirked as he in turn leaned in, "I might've."

She instantly jerked away, "No you wouldn't have stupid!"

"Look babe, they already know what happened." Duncan gave an uncaring shrug, "They already figured it out."

Heather fumed angrily before turning her attention to the back of the seat in front of her.

She should have known better…she should have known better than to have thought Courtney would keep her big mouth shut.

Still…she had hoped she would have been able to keep it a secret just a little longer.

Duncan spoke, "Courtney told Bridgette who obviously told Geoff and of course Geoff can't keep a secret…"

Heather closed her eyes giving a soft exaggerated shake of the head, "Great…well how much do they know?"

"Well according to Courtney I transferred to your school where you and me got into a thing in which I ended up cheating on her and you ended up as the boyfriend stealer."

Heather gave a snort of mocking laughter, "Oh so we're the bad-guys in all of this huh? Very typical…no one will question that."

Duncan raised a brow at Heather, "This is pretty much your fault you know."

Heather snapped her attention back to the delinquent, "_My_ fault!"

"You were the one who had to go saying all that stuff about us sleeping together and how I was keeping secrets from her, do you remember that?"

"Do I remember the day I ran into your little skank girlfriend at your house while you were supposedly broken up only to find out I was wearing her necklace? Gee it'd be hard to forget."

"We _were _broken up Heather." Duncan spoke in a calm but tight tone, "We only talked…she had…she had wanted us to get back together but I…didn't want to."

Heather said nothing as her gaze redirected to the window, "Whatever…" She softly spoke though her tone didn't hold much bite.

For a moment they were met with silence before Duncan spoke, "I don't think I apologized that day…so I'm sorry I hadn't meant to-"

"I don't care Duncan." Heather spoke lowly, "That was so long ago…"

Duncan frowned and lowered his gaze to the ground with some still lingering guilt. For a moment they were met with silence before,

"Try and be a better person." Heather softly spoke quickly earning Duncan's attention.

"What?"

"If your gut tells you to do something…do the opposite." Heather turned her gaze to look to him, "Words of advice compliments of your stupid nerdy friend."

Duncan stared.

"Joey told me to tell you that." Heather clarified returning her gaze out the window, "I wasn't going to…cause he pisses me off but…I think its advice you could use."

Duncan blinked, "You still talk to Joey?"

Heather was silent for a moment before giving a soft shrug, "I didn't talk to him till today. This morning lots of friends stopped by to wish me good luck before I left."

Heather again looked to him, "Everyone wishes you good luck too."

Duncan allowed a smile, "Oh yeah, I got a lot of text messages from them over the weeks. Well how bout you? I mean it's not like _you're_ a saint. Did Joey have the same advice for you?"

Heather allowed a light shake of her head but an amused smile pulled at her lips, "Where the hell would thought doofus pick up the nerve to say something like that to me?" Duncan smirked finding a lot of truth in those words, "Jasmine told me I would do much better if I tried to be nicer though." With a half shrug Heather looked back out the window, "But from the sounds of it nobodies ready to forgive me yet."

Duncan snorted, "Don't even worry about that, they're all a bunch of freakin' hypocrites like all of them are so goddamn innocent when it comes to a thousand dollars."

"I'm not that great Duncan." Heather spoke uncaringly, "You don't have to stick up for me. For one thing it's totally out of your character, and for another thing words are just that. Words can't hurt me."

Duncan frowned at her, "I wish you'd stop doing that…" He spoke lowly, "I wish you'd quite acting so high and mighty and proud like you can do it all by yourself." Heather looked to him then, "Like you don't need anyone but yourself…we both know that's not-"

"There you go again!" Snapped Heather, "Talking as though you really, really know me." The corners of her lips tilted up and she gave a soft breath of mock laughter, "Duncan you don't know me-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He sneered back, "After spending months with you over this…this…insane school year you're honestly gonna sit there and tell me I don't know a _thing_ about you!"

Heather glared.

Duncan leaned in talking low but fierce, "I'm the only one here who's seen you when you're not the queen bee, or the backstabbing bitch from the show. I'm the only one who's seen you as a friend to Jasmine and…and the other harpies. I'm the only one whose seen you with your parents as a daughter when you're not trying to be someone you're not when you don't need to have your guard up. I'm the only one here who knows about your sister and that you're still hurt and upset about it even to this day. I'm the only one whose ever…" He trailed off here.

Heather watched him expectantly her disposition tense and her silver gaze searching.

Duncan lowered his gaze to the ground before slowly speaking, "I'm the…only one who's ever seen you hurt…like really hurt. I'm the only one whose ever seen you…cry and…"

He raised his gaze back to her.

Heather watched him closely.

"And…that night…that night shouldn't have happened…and it's my fault-"

"Duncan," Heather quickly interrupted, "It's not…it's not your…I shouldn't have went off with Shawn alone…knowing all the things I knew about him."

"It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been such an ass and just…left the way I did. If I had been there, none of that shit would have went down the way it did."

Duncan fixed her with an intense gaze, "I never wanna see you like that again. I'm gonna make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

Heather swallowed breaking her gaze from him, "Oh Duncan…you're so stupid sometimes..."

Duncan stared at her for a moment before lowering his gaze down to her small fist that still shook lightly in her lap.

He reached his own hand down allowing his larger hand to firmly grasp her smaller one.

Her hand stopped shaking and her body seemed to start at the contact but she kept her gaze firmly away from his own.

Slowly but surely Duncan started, "The night in the graveyard…you said you loved me."

He waited for Heather's reaction after this.

The silence stretched on.

Finally she spoke, "I already told you, I had been through an ordeal I wasn't thinking straight and I-"

"I…love you…too."

His voice had been small and rough and the words had come out slow and timely…but there had been a certainty. A feeling that this should have been said long ago, and though it was late it was much better than having never been said at all.

Heather's whole being stilled feeling as though this moment were so delicate and fragile that even the wrong breath would shatter it.

Duncan ran a thumb gently over her knuckles before speaking, "After the graduation party and I had left to go home…nothing seemed right to me. I kept thinking about everything me and you went through and…and I couldn't stop thinking about it. You have no idea how many times I wanted to just break down and…call you or drive out to see you and…and for a long time…you were all I could think of. And I realized I only wanted you…So I figured…that I must…love you…" He leaned back into his seat and his firm grip over her hand loosened before he concluded, "Or something…"

Heather then looked to him.

She opened her mouth to speak then quickly closed it back shut.

She lowered her gaze to the ground then back to the delinquent before trying again, "I think we…I think we already established that…that this would be no good." She used her free hand to gesture between the two of them, "We could never work."

"Yeah," Duncan said with a light nod of his head, "You said something about us being a shitty couple or something."

Heather gave a dull glare, "Not exactly my words but okay."

"But the thing is I think we are the perfect couple."

She raised her brows at this as Duncan continued, "You're the only one I know who matches me word for word." He smirked, "You're the only chick I know conniving and underhanded and dirty enough to match me for me." Heather's lips twitched up and she couldn't help the snort of laughter as she shook her head looking away from the delinquent. Duncan grinned, "I'll hurt you…and then you'll hurt me and we go back and forth time and time again but…we keep each other in line." Heather looked to him with a small smile, "And it works," He finished, "Somehow or another…we just_ work, _babe."

Heather stared for a moment letting his words sink through.

"We work?" she asked in a tone that was both curious and incredulous, "We work how exactly Duncan? By lying to each other, by stealing, by fighting, by blackmailing one another, by embarrassing each other? Huh, is that how we work?"

Duncan gave a thoughtful look, before grinning, "You're forgetting the hot makeup sex that-"

"Shut it!" Snapped Heather angrily casting her gaze to the front of the bus then back to the grinning delinquent.

He gave an uncaring shrug, "Alright then. If you want we'll start all over. A clean slate with none of the underhandedness."

Heather gave a dull glare, "A clean relationship between me and you? Yeah that's rich."

Duncan gave a light nod turning his gaze from Heather, "Well you know…they'll be some issues like…the whole cast wants your head on a platter and…I'm so damn good looking you'll constantly question my commitment-"

"It just keeps getting better and better." Sneered Heather.

Duncan looked the raven haired girl, "Babe you can't really say that…I mean…you can't really say that the way you felt that night…it's _changed_?"

Heather lowered her gaze away from the delinquent.

Duncan frowned as his chest tightened with dread, "Heather listen I-"

"I never said I didn't feel that way anymore…" Heather softly spoke before returning her gaze back to the delinquent, "But it'll never work."

Duncan smirked leaning in close, "Wanna bet?"

Heather stared her silver gaze trained perfectly on his blue one, "This isn't a game stupid." She spoke softly.

"No," he spoke confidently, "This time it really isn't."

Her brows knitted together as her gaze became searching, softly unsurely she spoke,

"You really…you're really serious about the whole clean slate thing? No more lies, or blackmail, or anything?"

He gave a light nod, "This time…we do things right."

Her expression softened just slightly as she lowered her gaze in thought, "So…no more incriminating disks…no more secret meetings with ex-girlfriends?"

Duncan's smirk grew, "Only if you promise no more stupid pranks and listening to me when I say, 'stay away from that guy, I think he wants to rape you'."

Heather looked to him with a smirk of her own, "No more forcing me to go places with you as you're date. It makes you seem all the more pathetic."

Duncan shrugged, "Fine, but no more of you getting slipped something in your drink then going all weirdo crazy. It makes you look retarded."

Heather moved to elbow him in the side while Duncan gave a light chuckle, "How about no more taking me out just to get attacked by fanatics and then forced onto dangerous subways."

Duncan gave her an annoyed glare, "It wasn't dangerous drama queen. And if that's the case then how about no more getting me in trouble by dragging me into an empty classroom for some 'alone time'."

Heather stared for a moment before glaring angrily, "_You_ did that,idiot!"

He ignored her outburst, "And that reminds me," raising a hand up he gently took hold of her chin giving her head the faintest tilt up as he again leaned in only this time with a more meaningful purpose, "From now on no more holding back when I kiss you."

A noticeable blush bloomed across Heather's cheeks.

Slowly she raised a hand up to grasp lightly to Duncan's wrist.

Her gaze was once more searching…but Duncan's was firm and unyielding.

Without even thinking about it she spoke, in a barely there voice that Duncan heard as clear as day, "Alright…let's try again."

And he wasted no time.

His lips were on hers in a second.

And she didn't hesitate, she doesn't try and think of the consequences…cause all of that is so far behind them now. She kisses back with the same urgency as him.

Something that secretly exclaimed, 'I've waited for this for too damn long!'

Heather raised a hand up to gently place against Duncan's neck while he lowered his hand to grip her arm pulling her to slide closer toward him.

Their lips moved and melded against one another in a way that left them reeling and dizzy and hungry for more.

Heather pulled away looking to the delinquent, a lovely smile upon her features.

Duncan couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh…_wow_…"

Were the two words that threw them back to reality. Both were quick to avert their gaze to the front of the bus where the rest of the cast sat.

Where the rest of the cast sat gawking at them in disbelief and shock!

"Oh…_woooooooowww_" Spoke Bridgette again this time stretching the word for more emphasis.

Duncan scoffed, "And just how the hell do you think you and Geoff look when you two are slopping each other down huh, Malibu?"

Heather sat back in her chair wishing she could sink back in it enough to disappear, "Why don't you idiots take a picture? It'll last longer." She sneered crossing her arms across her chest.

"_Nah uh_! I never would've believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!" cried Leshawna

And suddenly there was an explosion of commentary.

"So then what Bridgette and Courtney said really was true!"

"You two! _Seriously_?"

"Holy shit! I think the world might explode!"

"No way! I totally give it a week!"

"Disgusting!"

"_OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!"_

Everyone turned to a grinning Izzy who was hanging from the over head bus railings.

Izzy pointed to the two, "You two were_ kissiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn_'!"

At this everyone again begins talking loudly, with demands, and questions. Some of them are outraged some of them are amused, some of them are purely curious.

But in the end it doesn't matter.

Duncan leaned in close to the fuming Heather, "Forget about them, babe. Remember what you said, what we do is nobody's business but our own alright."

Heather looked up to him in slight surprise.

It had been so long since she had said that…their first night together wasn't it?

She couldn't help the light smile of gratuity.

But her attention along with Duncan's was once again captured by footfalls that made their way toward them and they were both surprised to find Chris McClean making his way to the back of the bus.

Once he stood before them he grabbed hold of the overhead bus railings to keep his balance, "Sup children?" he grinned.

Duncan sneered, "What do you want?"

"Is this whole thing for real?" He indicated motioning a pointed finger between the two of them.

"And if it is?" Spoke Heather icily already sensing trouble.

"Well it's just gonna be a bit confusing for the fans seeing the queen of mean and the punk getting together so suddenly in the second season. You two hated each other during Total Drama Island remember? And now suddenly you two are gonna start the season off making out in front of the cameras? The fans head's will explode from all the confusion and somewhere out there a diehard Courtney and Duncan fan will be writing a suicide note."

"Not our problem." Heather replied coldly.

"So what do you wanna us to do about it? Pretend we're not a thing? Cause that aint happening." Duncan replied irritably, "People can either accept us or change the channel to another reality show."

At that Chris's trademark smirk, was quickly distinguished.

"_Another _reality show?" The host challenged.

"That's what he said." Heather snapped rudely.

Chris regarded them for a moment with an unfriendly expression.

Heather raised a daring brow while Duncan glared.

Finally the host heaved an exasperated sigh, "We'll see how this goes." His words came low and calculating, "But if it doesn't do good for our fans…there _will_ be changes made."

Heather and Duncan shared a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the delinquent.

"Nothing." Chris gave his perfect thousand watt grin, "We just want to keep the focus on the show is all. And you kiddies, all of you, you_ are_ the show. People have to like what they see."

He looked to Heather, "Take you for instance, Miss queen of mean. You're one of our top grossing characters because everyone despises you so much. You're the girl we all love to hate."

Duncan frowned at that but looking to Heather he saw that raven haired girl seemed almost pleased with this statement.

"Really? So like I'm the most popular character?"

"You're one of the top ten. Who's gonna hate you if your character is blown? If your character is…you know distorted."

Heather furrowed her brow, "Blown, what are you-?"

"I'm talking about the news articles that came out last month with the story of you getting sexually assaulted or whatever."

Heather and Duncan both stared.

"How did…article what article?" Heather asked still in shock.

Chris gave an uncaring half shrug, "It wasn't that big more like a community paper or something. But in the wrong hands it could've been blown up to something that could have been news worthy. Popular reality show teen in a near rape experience! I mean come on! That right there is _gold_!"

"It's _what_?" Glared the delinquent.

Chris continued on as though Duncan had never spoken, "We can't have our most hated character being a victim! Soon everyone will stop hating you and start caring for you! And there goes our ratings!"

Heather and Duncan stared at the host in disbelief.

"So anyway," He continued casually, "We did a little damage control and got rid of all the articles about your little prom malfunction." He grinned, "For the good of the show know what I mean."

Taking in their stunned expressions he added, "Hey you're not the only one we've done this for. I mean earlier on in the year there was an article about DJ being involved in some kind of gang activity or something."

Their shocked looks increased.

"I know right." Chris continued, "Now whether or not this is true I don't know. But we can't have our gentle giant suddenly turned into a tough guy now can we? That's not the DJ our fans know. Get it?"

With evident uncertainty in their expressions Duncan and Heather shared another look.

The host smile, "Listen, just keep whatever happened between you two over the break under wraps okay? And give the audience a chance to get used to the thought of you two together; don't just…rush into the relationship. Do that and everything will be fine." And with that the host made his way back towards his seat at the front of the bus.

Furrowing her brows Heather looked to Duncan,

"Did Chris just give us relationship advice?"

Duncan continued to stare after the host, "I don't know." He looked to Heather with a grin, "But if he did, trust me babe, we're not taking it."

Heather returned his grin with one of her own.

They completely shunned out the rest of the total drama cast who continued to look to them curiously as they began to speak in low and secretive voices.

…

The bus finally pulled to a stop at a rather large and impressive empty movie lot.

As the cast all stared out the windows in awe and talk of excitement Chris departed the bus to talk to the film crew who were already there and waiting.

They spoke a few words, a few make up girls rushed to the host to put on the finishing touches and fix his already perfect hair then it was lights, cameras, one of the crew began to countdown with his fingers,

5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

"Hello! Total Drama fans and welcome to Total Drama ACTION!"

Chris began the introduction for the show by presenting the large film lot the cast members were expected to stay and carry on their challenges, then he began to of course introduce the cast.

From the order of all who departed the bus Chris introduced the cast that many already knew.

From the cool goth loner, to the psychotic red head.

From the voluptuous soul sista, to the loud carefree party boy.

From the geeky brace-free brunette, to the hunky stud-muffin.

And then finally the delinquent and the queen bee, exiting the bus hand in hand with knowing smiles on their faces.

A look of annoyance flashed across Chris's face and the other cast mates once again looked to the two in shock.

Before Chris had a chance to introduce the two Duncan and Heather made their very own introduction as Duncan wrapped his arm around Heather waist pressing her against him Heather raised her arms to wrap around the delinquents neck and they pressed smiling lips firmly against each others.

Again it left all who stood watching in a state of shock and disbelief.

The cast, Chris, Chef, and the camera crew…and all hundreds and thousands of their viewers…

…

Watching the very first ever episode of Total Drama Action Jasmine gasped at the scene with Duncan and Heather's kiss.

She squealed happily, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Then she quickly dashed for her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

…

His phone only rang about three times before Richard answered, "What's up Jasmine?"

But he instantly flinched away from the phone from her screaming and squealing and excited delight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Jasmine! Babe calm down!" Richard turned to the living room TV he had been watching with a knowing grin, "I'm watching it too. See, didn't I tell you this was gonna happen!"

…

"Aww shit!" Cried out Ashley angrily, "I betted_ against_ them getting back together on the show!"

Tory laughed as Ariel gaped in shock at the scene that played out on the TV screen.

The three girls sat in Tory's room watching the first episode.

"Serves you right! I told you not to vote against them! Wait till Heather gets back and I tell her!"

Ashley ignored her, "All that money! _Gone!"_

A slow smile worked its way onto Ariel's features, "Wow…Good for them. I hope it works this time."

…

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Get in here sir! Look! Look!" Cried Joey in the living area of Duncan's grandfather's home. A few maids and butlers also stood in the room cheering and clapping looking to the large flat screen which portrayed the kiss. Grandfather quickly made his way into the room at the young boys crying,

"What is it now boy? Can't you see its happy hour time?" He said raising a glass of scotch to his lips.

"But look!" Cried the shorter boy pointing frantically toward the screen, "Its Duncan and Heather!"

Upon recognition of his grandson Grandfather spit out his drink in shock!

"Well I'll be damned! It's the totally dramatic show with Duncan!" The old man grinned before then giving Joey a light elbow nudge, "And I can see this year they're allowing things to get a bit more rowdier! Maybe move it up to an _M_-TV rating huh boy!" He began to laugh loudly.

Joey furrowed his brow before looking to grandfather with a light grimace, "Uh…I don't think that-"

"Wooo! Come on grandson! Take her top off!"

"That's _not_ this kind of programming!"

…

"Hooray!" Cried out Heather's mother as she excitedly sat in front of their large flat screen (a little to close actually) watching the events play out on the first episode of the second season! Heather's mother wore a t-shirt that inscribed, 'I am a Total Drama Fanatic!' And in her hand she waved a little flag that had her daughter's picture and, 'Team Heather!'

"Woo, woo, woo! Look honey! Duncan and Heather got back together!" She gushed in excitement, "Aww look, look, look! They're so cute together!"

Heather's father on the other hand looked completely flabbergasted, "M…making out…? On national television! Oh god! Wh-what will the neighbors think and…and oh god the talk that's going to be going around at my office! Oh my god!" He made to leave slowly from the living room still in a daze, "I need a drink…"

Heather's mother ignored him, "Wooo! Yay Heather! Mama's rootin' for you baby!"

…

Madeline sat in her living room with a few of her friends watching the beginning episode of Total Drama Action.

All who knew Heather cried out in scandalous and amused, "_Ooooohhhhhs_!" before bursting out into loud fits of laughter Twinkie barked in excitement over all the loud commentary.

Madeline only smiled knowingly, "Took you long enough girl." She spoke watching the raven haired girl on the screen.

…

Carlos grinned, "Hey check it out!" He cried out in one of the more popular bars in bourbon, a large flat screen that hung down from the ceiling (which usually played sports games) showed the TDA episode (after lots of urging from the many bar goers, many of which happened to know the delinquent personally, got the bartender to change it to said show), "My man Duncan is mackin' on live television!"

At this everyone raised their bottles of glasses up in the air with a loud cheer and boisterous laughter and commentary.

…

Duncan's brother's Hunter, Chase and Rick all stared in shock at the screen along with their father, a newspaper dropping from his now suddenly slack grip.

For a moment nothing was said…then Chase grinned, "I'm telling mom!" he cried out happily before quickly getting up from his floor seat and rushing out the room.

Rick slid closer to the TV set his eyes glued purposely on the screen, "Damn, she's _hot_…I shoulda went on that show to!"

Hunter grinned, "Well that'd be _one _way of getting a job."

Rick looked to his younger brother with a glare, "Shut up."

Their father began to rub at his temples, "I knew I shouldn't have let him back on that damn show…"

Suddenly all three men jumped as Duncan's mother screamed from the other room, "HE'S DOING _WHAT_, WITH _WHO_!"

They all paled.

…

So now it was official.

And what better way to start out a clean relationship then with a worldwide audience?

Duncan and Heather pulled away.

Duncan grinned down to her while Heather smiled up at him.

Chris, still gaping, needed an intern to call to him to remind him get on with his lines.

He quickly snapped to attention, "Uh…and last but not least, Duncan and Heather!" Then grudgingly under his breath he muttered, "Who'd better know what they're doing."

Then clearing his throat he quickly called out for the cameras, "Now let's get this show on the road! I welcome you all to Total Drama ACTION!"

And with that the entire crew cast and all made their way toward the movie lot.

The queen bee and the delinquent hand in hand.

Bring on the very worst.

Because this time it was real. This time it was gonna be done right.

This time…they were finally, _finally_ ready…

~Fin~

*Sigh* I feel like this is the closing of a really long play. To all who reviewed, to all who PM'd me wanting to know about the coming of chapters, to all who made fanart for this story.

To all who simply continued to read.

Thank you.


End file.
